


A Flame in the Lantern

by Eugeal



Series: From Ashes [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 84
Words: 159,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I piani di Vaisey sono stati sventati e lo sceriffo è morto.<br/>Ora Robin Hood non è più un fuorilegge e lui e Guy possono affrontare una nuova vita in una Nottingham governata da un altro sceriffo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [ctdg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctdg/gifts).



Il suono degli zoccoli di due cavalli al galoppo risuonava lungo la strada per Nottingham.  
Robin di Locksley era curvo sulla sella, proteso in avanti e concentrato a scegliere la traiettoria migliore per non perdere nemmeno un secondo. Affiancato a lui, Guy di Gisborne cavalcava con lo stesso impegno, fermamente deciso a non restare indietro.  
I due uomini voltarono la testa per guardarsi e si scambiarono un identico sogghigno, poi entrambi spronarono i cavalli nel medesimo istante, spingendoli ad aumentare il passo.  
Sia Guy che Robin sapevano bene che poco più avanti la strada curvava e che gli alberi che la costeggiavano limitavano la visibilità, ma nessuno dei due era disposto a rallentare per primo, concedendo la vittoria all'avversario.  
Del resto a quell'ora del mattino era improbabile che ci fossero molti viaggiatori in cammino ed era ancora meno probabile che fossero proprio dietro quella curva, perciò né Guy né Robin trattennero i loro cavalli e affrontarono la svolta ad alta velocità, solo per trovarsi di fronte a un carro carico di bauli e bagagli tirato da due cavalli da tiro e scortato da tre uomini a cavallo.  
Guy tirò le redini con un'imprecazione e il suo stallone nero cercò di fermarsi prima di travolgere quell'ostacolo improvviso, ma i suoi zoccoli scivolarono sul fango della strada e il cavallo di Guy piombò in mezzo agli altri tre, sfiorandoli appena, ma facendoli impennare. I tre uomini a cavallo finirono a terra in una pozzanghera fangosa, mentre le loro cavalcature fuggirono lungo la strada, spaventate.  
Robin invece finì per tagliare la strada ai cavalli da tiro, facendoli imbizzarrire. Il carro, carico di bagagli e sbilanciato dal loro peso si inclinò su un lato e si rovesciò di fianco.  
Guy riuscì a calmare lo stallone nero e guardò il disastro che lui e Robin avevano combinato, concedendosi un sospiro di sollievo nel notare che nessuno dei tre uomini caduti da cavallo sembrava ferito se non nell'orgoglio.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Robin e notò che l'amico aveva un'espressione a metà tra colpevole e divertita e si ritrovò a trattenere un sorriso a sua volta nel vedere quanto fossero coperti di fango i tre malcapitati.  
Il più anziano tra i tre era rosso in viso per la rabbia e li ricoprì di insulti, dopo aver estratto una spada dalla lama spezzata che iniziò a sventolare in aria. Robin cercò di mostrarsi contrito, ma di fronte a quell'ometto furioso dai capelli grigi spettinati che sporgevano in tutte le direzioni, coperto di fango dalla testa ai piedi che li minacciava con un moncone di spada, scoppiò a ridere apertamente, come un monello troppo divertito dalle proprie imprese per potersi pentire dei guai combinati.  
\- Chiedo scusa, signore. - Disse sfacciatamente tra una risata e l'altra. - Ma siete comunque fortunato, qualche mese fa vi avrei anche derubato di un decimo dei vostri averi. Vi aiuterei con il carro, ma sfortunatamente abbiamo molta fretta, con questa potrete assoldare qualche bracciante che possa rimetterlo in strada. - Robin lanciò una moneta ai piedi dell'uomo e ridacchiò ancora vedendola atterrare nel fango e schizzare l'unico punto dei suoi vestiti ancora pulito. - E chissà, forse avanzerà abbastanza per comprare una spada che abbia una lama intera.  
Spronò il cavallo, lanciandolo al galoppo lungo la strada e fece cenno a Guy di seguirlo.  
Gisborne esitò per un attimo poi lo imitò, affrettandosi a raggiungerlo.  
\- Forse avremmo dovuto fermarci ad aiutarlo. - Disse all'amico. - Dopotutto li abbiamo quasi travolti, avremmo potuto ferirli o peggio…  
Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- Questo è vero, ma per fortuna non è successo nulla di grave. Perderanno solo un po' di tempo a recuperare i cavalli e a raddrizzare il carro, ma la moneta che gli ho dato compenserà abbondantemente il disturbo. Doveva essere un mercante diretto al mercato, non credo che gli capiti tutti i giorni di ricevere dell'oro in cambio di un po' di fango.  
Guy si voltò a guardare indietro: ormai si erano allontanati parecchio, ma poteva vedere che quell'uomo continuava ancora ad agitare la spada spezzata in preda all'ira.  
\- Però…  
\- Tu torna pure indietro se vuoi rimediare un altro po' di insulti, ma vuoi fare davvero tardi al consiglio dei nobili?  
\- No, ovviamente. Ma non saremmo in ritardo se non avessi dovuto aspettarti così a lungo.  
\- Isabella aveva voglia di mangiare un determinato tipo di focaccine alle mele che solo una delle donne di Locksley è capace di fare. Ho dovuto tirarla giù dal letto e convincerla a mettersi a cucinare, quindi se ho fatto tardi lamentati con tua sorella.  
\- Mia sorella adesso è tua moglie ed è tuo dovere renderla felice. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso.  
\- Appunto. Preferisco fare felice lei, anche se ciò significa che non possiamo fermarci ad aiutare quel mercante.  
I due continuarono a galoppare in silenzio per un po', poi Guy si rivolse a Robin.  
\- Cosa credi che succederà al consiglio? È stata una convocazione urgente e inaspettata, non dobbiamo pagare le tasse prima di due settimane.  
\- Ormai deve essere arrivata la notizia ufficiale della morte di Vaisey, forse eleggeranno un nuovo sceriffo.  
Guy non disse nulla per qualche attimo, poi annuì. Un tempo avrebbe desiderato quella carica con tutto se stesso, ma ormai sapeva benissimo che non poteva sperarci, era già stato estremamente fortunato ad aver potuto tenere Knighton, e in ogni caso non era più tanto sicuro di volere un incarico gravato da tanta responsabilità.  
Aveva le sue terre, la sua famiglia e i suoi amici e si sentiva perfettamente felice e soddisfatto così.  
Il potere non gli sembrava più tanto importante come un tempo ora che aveva ottenuto una vita serena.  
\- Potresti essere tu. - Disse, senza provare la minima invidia. - Con tutto quello che hai fatto per Nottingham in questi anni te lo meriteresti.  
Robin non cercò nemmeno di mostrarsi modesto e sorrise compiaciuto.  
\- Di certo non sarebbe difficile essere uno sceriffo migliore del precedente. Se fosse così, vorresti riavere il tuo posto come Maestro d'Armi?  
Guy rifletté per un attimo poi scosse la testa.  
\- Credo proprio che lo lascerò ad Archer. Per te potrei riprenderlo, se proprio lo volessi, ma preferirei di no. Sono stanco di combattere.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Tra un po' mi dirai che ti sei stancato anche di fare il Guardiano Notturno.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non potrei smettere di farlo neanche volendo, lo sai. Ora che Robin Hood non è più un fuorilegge chi potrebbe aiutare i bisognosi, altrimenti?  
\- Non ho smesso di aiutare i poveri, lo sai benissimo, solo di rubare ai ricchi. I profitti di Locksley servono a beneficiare chi non riesce a tirare avanti.  
\- Anche il Guardiano Notturno ha smesso di derubare la gente, senza lo sceriffo e i suoi alleati non sarebbe più giusto e nemmeno tanto soddisfacente, ma continuo a distribuire ciò che posso. Se lo facessi come Guy di Gisborne non lo accetterebbero, lo sai bene. In molti non si fidano di me.  
Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Ma alcuni lo fanno. La gente di Knighton ti rispetta, ormai.  
Gisborne annuì, con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
I due uomini rallentarono il passo dei cavalli mentre entravano a Nottingham.  
\- Come sceriffo potresti concedere qualche terra ad Allan. - Suggerì Guy. - Merita una ricompensa per tutto quello che ha fatto per noi.  
\- Anche Much potrebbe avere la sua Bonchurch. La desidera da così tanto tempo che quando la otterrà non gli sembrerà vero.  
\- E finalmente gli scoiattoli di Sherwood potranno concedersi un sospiro di sollievo. - Concluse Guy con un sogghigno. - Anche se devo ammettere che non sono poi così male una volta arrostiti.  
\- Tu sei abituato a quello che ti prepara Marian, non puoi giudicare.  
\- Ho mangiato cose peggiori in vita mia. - Disse Guy a bassa voce e Robin notò un'ombra nel suo sguardo.  
Robin e Guy scesero da cavallo e affidarono le redini agli scudieri del castello.  
\- Mi sorprende che Marian ti lasci fare il Guardiano Notturno senza protestare. - Disse Robin una volta che furono di nuovo soli, per distogliere Guy da qualunque ricordo che potesse averlo rattristato.  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Marian non si lamenta delle mie avventure come Guardiano Notturno a patto che io non mi lamenti delle _sue_. Probabilmente i contadini dei villaggi saranno un po' confusi dal vedere che improvvisamente ci sono due Guardiani Notturni, ma per ora nessuno si è mai lamentato.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere ed entrambi presero posto nella sala grande.  
Attesero a lungo senza che il consiglio dei nobili iniziasse e a un certo punto Robin si rivolse a uno degli altri lord.  
\- Cosa stiamo aspettando? Ci hanno convocato con tanta urgenza e ora ci fanno restare qui senza fare niente…  
L'uomo a cui si era rivolto lo guardò con aria di sufficienza.  
\- A quanto pare oggi conosceremo il nuovo sceriffo, ma sembra che sia in ritardo.  
La sala fu percorsa da un brusio e Robin si sentì strattonare una manica.  
Si voltò a guardare Guy e si stupì nel vedere l'espressione inorridita che aveva sul volto.  
\- Che succede?  
Guy non rispose e si limitò ad accennare alla porta che si apriva in cima alla scala, poi si coprì il volto con una mano con aria afflitta.  
Robin alzò lo sguardo: affacciato alla balaustra c'era l'uomo che avevano travolto lungo la strada, con gli abiti ancora sporchi di fango e lo sguardo furioso.  
\- Non dirmi che… - Sussurrò Robin, lanciando uno sguardo a Guy.  
\- Temo di sì. - Rispose Gisborne in tono funereo.  
\- Signori, il mio nome è Arthur di Kingstone e sono il nuovo sceriffo di Nottingham. Mi scuso per il ritardo e per il mio aspetto poco presentabile, ho avuto uno sgradevole contrattempo lungo la strada.  
Lo sguardo del nuovo sceriffo si fissò su Robin e Guy ed entrambi desiderarono di poter sprofondare.  



	2. Justice is Done

Il nuovo sceriffo di Nottingham scese le scale della sala grande senza distogliere lo sguardo da Guy e Robin. Gli altri nobili osservavano la scena curiosi, chiedendosi il motivo di tanto interesse.  
\- Voi due! - Disse bruscamente Arthur di Kingstone. - Presentatevi.  
Robin lanciò un rapido sguardo a Guy, poi tornò a fissare lo sceriffo e finalmente si decise a rispondere, usando un tono molto più umile di quello che aveva usato poche ore prima.  
\- Io sono Robin di Locksley, conte di Huntingdon, mentre lui è Guy di Gisborne, signore di Knighton.  
\- Locksley e Gisborne, eh? - Disse lo sceriffo in tono gelido. - Sono sorpreso, signori, e di certo non in senso positivo. Avevo già sentito parlare di voi, e ho sempre pensato che certe voci fossero esagerate, ma di certo non mi aspettavo che due dei nobili di questa contea potessero comportarsi in modo tanto sconsiderato, al pari di ragazzi di strada!  
Un brusio percorse la sala mentre gli altri nobili commentavano le parole dello sceriffo, e Guy tenne lo sguardo fisso a terra senza azzardarsi a guardare Arthur di Kingstone, sperando che Robin tenesse a freno la lingua per una volta.  
Lo sceriffo tenne la moneta che gli era stata gettata da Robin tra due dita, come se stesse stringendo qualcosa di estremamente sporco e la sventolò sotto il naso dell'ex fuorilegge.  
\- Credo che questa vi appartenga, Locksley. Forse credete che si possa compensare un comportamento scorretto elargendo monete d'oro, ma penso che vi accorgerete molto presto che certi trucchetti possono funzionare con il popolo, ma non con lo sceriffo di Nottingham.  
\- Dipende dallo sceriffo. Il vostro predecessore era decisamente interessato all'oro. - Commentò Robin, rimediando un calcio negli stinchi da parte di Guy e un'occhiata feroce dallo sceriffo.  
\- Mi state prendendo in giro, Locksley? Mi hanno parlato delle vostre prodezze da fuorilegge e per quanto possiate aver raccolto il favore del popolo, sappiate che non sono disposto a tollerare il vostro comportamento irrispettoso e irresponsabile. Lo sceriffo Vaisey è morto, quello che poteva essere tollerato durante la sua carica non è più accettabile, se pensate di potervi sottrarre alle regole, pensate male.  
Guy pensò, con un certo divertimento interiore, che Robin non sarebbe stato in grado di seguire delle regole rigide nemmeno sotto tortura se non le avesse trovate giuste. Lo sceriffo dovette notare qualcosa nell'espressione del suo viso perché si rivolse a lui con un tono ancora più duro di quello che aveva usato con Robin.  
\- Gisborne! Mi sembrate fin troppo compiaciuto per la posizione in cui vi trovate. Mi verrebbe da pensare che un uomo che sia arrivato tanto vicino a essere giustiziato per tradimento abbia il buon senso di comportarsi in un modo irreprensibile dopo essere scampato per miracolo alla morte. È un ragionamento così assurdo?  
Un altro brusio, più forte del precedente accompagnò le parole dello sceriffo e Guy ebbe l'impressione che gli occhi di tutti i presenti fossero puntati su di lui.  
Guardò Arthur di Kingstone, chiedendosi cosa sapesse di lui e di Robin. Era chiaro che era stato informato sugli eventi avvenuti durante il loro recente viaggio in Terra Santa, ma non aveva idea di quanto fossero precise e accurate le informazioni che aveva. Prudentemente, decise di parlare il meno possibile.  
\- No, mio signore. - Disse a bassa voce.  
Lo sceriffo camminò avanti e indietro per la sala, poi tornò a fermarsi davanti a Guy e Robin ed estrasse la spada spezzata. Guy notò il lampo divertito negli occhi di Robin e gli rivolse un'occhiataccia per ammonirlo a restare in silenzio.  
\- Secondo voi ho bisogno della vostra elemosina per comprare una spada migliore, Locksley? Pensate che porti con me questa lama spezzata perché non posso permettermene una nuova? E in tal caso sarebbe tanto divertente? Questa spada, una volta ha salvato la vita del re, guardatela bene. Si è infranta per bloccare un colpo che lo avrebbe ucciso e non ho voluto sostituirla perché merita di essere onorata.  
Robin stava per replicare che anche lui e Guy avevano salvato il re, ma per una volta ebbe il buon senso di tacere, capendo quanto fosse irritato lo sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur rinfoderò la spada e si rivolse ai nobili del consiglio.  
\- Mi aspetto da voi tutti lealtà e affidabilità e voglio che sappiate che come sceriffo ho intenzione di essere giusto, ma severo. Nessuno di voi dovrà considerarsi al di sopra delle regole o troppo importante per sfuggire alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni e ho intenzione di dimostrarlo sin da ora. Locksley e Gisborne si sono comportati in modo irresponsabile e pericoloso, mettendo a rischio la vita di altre persone e per questo motivo saranno puniti. Per questa volta voglio essere generoso, vi permetterò di scegliere il vostro castigo: cinque frustate a testa o altrettanti giorni nelle segrete. Allora, cosa preferite?  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato.  
\- Scegliamo le segrete, signore. - Disse Robin con un mezzo sospiro.  
\- Signor Archer! - Chiamò lo sceriffo e il giovane si fece avanti, lanciando uno sguardo dispiaciuto ai fratelli. - Accompagnate questi due sconsiderati in una delle celle e occupatevi di avvisare le loro famiglie. Signori, - proseguì, rivolto a Robin e Guy – mi aspetto che la prossima volta che avrò a che fare con voi abbiate un po' più di buon senso e molta meno arroganza.  
\- Sì, mio signore. - Dissero i due uomini contemporaneamente, accingendosi a seguire Archer.  
\- Locksley!  
Robin si voltò e lo sceriffo gli lanciò la moneta d'oro.  
\- Questa datela a chi ne ha veramente bisogno. - Disse Arthur di Kingstone, duramente, poi tornò a rivolgersi agli altri nobili. - Ora torniamo a occuparci della contea. Signori, vorrei una relazione sulle vostre terre…  
  
Guy sedette a terra e si appoggiò con la schiena alle sbarre della cella, lanciando uno sguardo irritato a Robin.  
\- Un mercante, eh?  
L'amico sedette di fronte a lui, su un mucchio di paglia umidiccia e maleodorante.  
\- Come potevo saperlo? E comunque tu stavi andando al galoppo tanto quanto me.  
Guy sospirò e si coprì il viso con le mani, con aria stanca.  
\- Abbiamo trovato il modo perfetto di conoscere il nuovo sceriffo, eh? Bella impressione che abbiamo fatto... Sinceramente avrei preferito che fossi tu.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Inutile rimuginarci sopra, ormai. E comunque penso che avrei trovato noioso l'incarico di sceriffo.  
\- Disse la volpe che non riusciva a raggiungere l'uva…  
\- A proposito di uva, spero che la qualità dei pasti per i prigionieri sia migliorata negli ultimi tempi, comincio ad avere fame.  
Guy fece una specie di sbuffo ironico.  
\- Non ci conterei troppo se fossi in te. Possiamo solo sperare che Archer abbia pietà di noi.  
\- Forse è meglio per lui non dire allo sceriffo che è nostro fratello.  
\- Grazie per il pensiero, ma penso che lo sappia già. - Disse Archer, avvicinandosi alla porta della cella. Guy e Robin lo guardarono e il fratello rivolse loro uno sguardo di scusa. - Mi dispiace, non ho potuto portarvi del cibo migliore di quello riservato agli altri prigionieri. Ordini diretti dello sceriffo, nessun trattamento di favore per voi anche se siete nobili.  
Archer appoggiò a terra un vassoio con alcuni pezzi di pane secco e due ciotole di zuppa acquosa, poi richiuse la porta della cella.  
\- Avviserò Marian e Isabella che siete qui. - Disse Archer, allontanandosi dalla cella con un cenno di saluto ai fratelli.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
Improvvisamente quei cinque giorni da passare in prigione non sembravano più così lunghi.  
Gisborne prese la sua ciotola e un pezzo di pane con un sospiro. Marian aveva sempre disapprovato sia le gare a cavallo con Archer che le zuffe che a volte scoppiavano tra lui e Robin e di certo non sarebbe stata affatto contenta di scoprire quello che era successo.  
Guardò l'amico e vide che sembrava piuttosto disgustato davanti al misero pasto che era stato servito ai prigionieri.  
\- Il pane è duro, ma almeno non è ammuffito. - Disse Guy. - Se lo metti nella zuppa si ammorbidirà un po'. Poteva andare peggio.  
\- Peggio di così? - Chiese Robin in tono critico, trovandosi a rivalutare anche lui gli scoiattoli di Much.  
\- Tu non hai mai visto il cibo riservato ai prigionieri quando c'era Vaisey. A volte il pane era talmente ammuffito da essere nero e a volte brulicava di vermi. Questo è quasi un banchetto al confronto.  
Per un po' mangiarono in silenzio, cercando di far durare più a lungo possibile quel misero pasto, poi Guy si stese a terra e si rannicchiò su un fianco, cercando di dormire.  
Robin rabbrividì, la cella era fredda e umida e non c'era nessun fuoco che potesse scaldarli.  
Tremando si stese accanto all'amico, sperando che la vicinanza dei loro corpi fosse sufficiente a non farli morire di freddo.  



	3. Are You Evil Too?

Marian attraversò a grandi passi il cortile del castello. Seth trotterellava accanto a lei, con una mano aggrappata alla sua gonna e guardava la ragazza, un po' incuriosito e un po' preoccupato per il suo malumore.  
Poco più indietro, Allan la seguiva, decisamente più preoccupato del bambino.  
Archer la stava aspettando sul portone del castello e si mise davanti a lei per fermarla.  
\- Non mi importa se è mio marito o se è tuo fratello, stavolta non ho intenzione di fargliela passare liscia. E lo stesso vale per Robin. - Disse, gelida, e il giovane alzò le mani davanti a sé come per dire che lui non c'entrava niente.  
\- Calma, calma. Alla fine non è successo niente di grave.  
\- Potevano ammazzarsi o uccidere qualcuno!  
\- Ma non hanno fatto nessuna delle due cose.  
\- Li stai difendendo?!  
\- Io? - Chiese Archer con aria innocente, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato ad Allan. - Dico solo che lo sceriffo li ha già puniti per quello che hanno fatto.  
Allan, alle spalle di Marian, gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere.  
Seth alzò il viso verso Marian, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
\- Non ami più il mio papà?  
La ragazza lo fissò, allibita.  
\- Certo che lo amo!  
\- Ma sei così arrabbiata con lui…  
\- Perché lui e Robin hanno fatto una cosa sciocca e pericolosa e potevano farsi male. Ma lo amo, sono arrabbiata proprio perché lo amo così tanto e ho avuto paura che potesse succedergli qualcosa di brutto.  
Seth la guardò, serio.  
\- Come quando sono salito sul tetto e stavo per cadere? Adeline mi ha sgridato tantissimo quella volta…  
\- Ehi, anche io sono salito sul tetto del granaio da piccolo! - Esclamò Archer in tono divertito e Marian lo fulminò con lo sguardo. - Ma ovviamente ne sono molto pentito e non avrei mai dovuto farlo.  
\- Lo sculaccerai? - Chiese Seth a Marian, talmente preoccupato che alla ragazza venne da ridere nonostante il malumore.  
\- Non credo, anche se penso che stavolta lo meriterebbe. Ora stai con Allan. - Disse, rivolta al bambino, poi si rivolse ad Archer. - E tu lasciami passare. Sono tutti e due nelle segrete, vero?  
\- Archer!  
Il giovane sussultò e si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce secca dello sceriffo, alle sue spalle.  
\- Chi è la signora? Per caso il castello ha una nuova padrona e io non sono più lo sceriffo di Nottingham? Altrimenti non mi spiego come mai abbiate tanta sicurezza nel dare ordini al mio maestro d'armi, milady.  
Marian arrossì mentre Archer la presentava.  
\- Lady Marian di Gisborne, signore. Lady Marian, Sir Arthur di Kingstone è il nuovo sceriffo della contea.  
\- Gisborne, eh? Lo stesso Gisborne che ha passato la notte nelle segrete insieme a Locksley, giusto? Chissà perché la cosa non mi sorprende affatto. Lady Gisborne, vostro marito sta scontando una punizione meritata.  
\- Ne sono perfettamente consapevole, signore. Non sono qui per difenderlo. - Disse Marian con aria cupa e lo sceriffo la guardò, divertito.  
\- Non posso nemmeno permettervi di danneggiare dei prigionieri affidati alla mia custodia, signora.  
\- Non farei mai del male a Guy! - Sbottò, Marian oltraggiata, prima di rendersi conto che lo sceriffo la stava prendendo in giro. Lo guardò, irritata, e Allan si ritrovò a sperare che Marian avesse il buon senso di tenere la bocca chiusa, altrimenti rischiavano di finire tutti a far compagnia a Robin e a Gisborne nelle segrete.  
\- Vorrei il vostro permesso per poter vedere mio marito, signore. - Disse la ragazza, sforzandosi di tenere a freno l'irritazione.  
Sir Arthur annuì, divertito.  
\- Archer, puoi accompagnare lady Gisborne nelle segrete, ma assicurati che non porti cibo o altro ai prigionieri.  
\- Sì, mio signore.  
Allan prese per mano Seth, per permettere a Marian di seguire Archer, ma il bambino scoppiò in lacrime non appena si rese conto che la ragazza non aveva intenzione di portarlo dal padre.  
Marian gli promise che sarebbe tornata presto e si affrettò ad allontanarsi.  
Lo sceriffo si rivolse ad Allan.  
\- Chi è il bambino?  
Allan sussultò nel rendersi conto che lo sceriffo stava parlando con lui.  
\- Seth è il figlio di Giz… di Gisborne.  
\- Ma non di lady Marian. - Disse lo sceriffo e Allan lo guardò, sorpreso. La sua non era una domanda e il giovane si chiese quante informazioni quell'uomo avesse su di loro.  
\- È meglio che lo porti via. Quando inizia a piangere in questo modo è capace di andare avanti per delle ore. - Disse Allan, temendo che lo sceriffo potesse prendersela anche con lui.  
Seth si gettò a terra rifiutandosi di lasciarsi trascinare via e iniziò a gridare ancora più forte. Allan fece per sollevarlo di peso, ma Sir Arthur lo fermò con un gesto della mano.  
\- Perché piange?  
\- Vuole Giz… Gisborne. Suo padre.  
\- Le segrete non sono un posto adatto a un bambino. - Disse lo sceriffo, serio.  
\- Ne ha viste di cose non adatte a un bambino nella sua vita… Giz non riesce a essere severo con lui anche per questo motivo… - Disse Allan, quasi tra sé.  
Lo sceriffo si chinò e prese in braccio Seth. Il bambino smise di piangere, spaventato e sorpreso nel ritrovarsi tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto e lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- Vuoi vedere tuo padre? - Chiese lo sceriffo in tono gentile e Seth annuì, tirando su col naso.  
\- Ieri non è tornato a casa. Marian vuole sgridarlo, è arrabbiata con lui.  
\- Allora temo proprio che dovrai aspettare che lady Marian abbia finito.  
\- Poi mi porterai dal mio papà, nonnino? Me lo prometti?  
Allan inorridì nel sentire Seth che si rivolgeva allo sceriffo con tanta confidenza, ma sir Arthur non sembrò prendersela.  
\- Parola dello sceriffo di Nottingham.  
\- Tu non sei lo sceriffo. Lo sceriffo era cattivo, voleva fare del male a tutti noi.  
\- È un altro sceriffo. - Intervenne Allan. - Quello vecchio è morto, non farà più male a nessuno, non devi più avere paura di lui.  
\- Sei cattivo anche tu? - Chiese Seth, guardando sir Arthur.  
\- Secondo te lo sono?  
Seth rifletté per un po', poi scosse la testa.  
\- Tu non mi hai fatto cadere e non mi hai fatto male con il coltello. E hai promesso di portarmi dal mio papà.  
Lo sceriffo guardò il bambino, stupito per quelle parole e per l'ennesima volta da quando aveva accettato quell'incarico, si chiese che razza di uomo fosse stato il suo predecessore.  
Allan si avvicinò per riprendere Seth dalle braccia dello sceriffo.  
\- Vieni, andiamo a vedere i cavalli mentre aspettiamo che torni Marian.  
Il bambino scosse la testa, rabbuiandosi in volto.  
\- Viene anche il nonnino?  
\- Lo sceriffo è impegnato, Seth.  
\- Deve portarmi dal mio papà! - Protestò il bambino, pronto a scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime.  
\- Lavoravi per Gisborne qui al castello? - Chiese lo sceriffo, rivolgendosi ad Allan.  
\- Sì, signore.  
\- Bene, mostrami le scuderie. Ancora non ho avuto il tempo di visitarle e voglio essere informato sulla gestione di ogni parte del castello.  
\- Vieni a vedere i cavalli con noi, nonnino? - Chiese Seth, con un sorriso.  
Sir Arthur sorrise e annuì.  
Allan lo guardò, preoccupato e ansioso, poi si incamminò verso le stalle, seguito dallo sceriffo e da Seth.  
  
Marian superò Archer e iniziò a scendere le scale che portavano alle segrete, ancora più nervosa e irritata di quando era arrivata al castello.  
Archer la osservò e decise di non proseguire oltre.  
Forse non era proprio corretto nei confronti dei fratelli, ma se avesse voluto sopportare l'ira di una donna infuriata si sarebbe sposato a sua volta.  
La ragazza non notò nemmeno la diserzione di Archer e arrivò in fondo alle scale, dirigendosi verso le celle.  
Robin e Guy erano rinchiusi in quella in cui suo padre era stato imprigionato per tanto tempo, ma la branda, le coperte e le altre piccole comodità di cui aveva potuto beneficiare sir Edward erano state rimosse e ora la cella era completamente spoglia, a parte qualche mucchio di paglia sul pavimento, una coperta troppo sottile e lacera e un secchio di legno nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta.  
I due uomini non si erano accorti del suo arrivo. Erano stesi a terra, l'uno accanto all'altro ed entrambi erano profondamente addormentati. Guy era girato su un fianco e stringeva in mano un lembo della coperta logora, mentre Robin era aggrappato all'altro angolo come se si fossero addormentati contendendosi il possesso della coperta. Nel sonno Robin si era avvicinato a Guy per scaldarsi, ritrovandosi quasi ad abbracciarlo.  
\- Devo essere gelosa? - Disse Marian ad alta voce e Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto.  
Si alzò da terra di scatto e si avvicinò alla porta della cella, scrollandosi Robin di dosso.  
L'ex fuorilegge si svegliò a sua volta e guardò Marian, ancora assonnato.  
Le rivolse il suo solito sorriso sfrontato e la salutò con un cenno della mano.  
\- Ciao, Marian. - Disse come se niente fosse e la ragazza scosse la testa, esasperata.  
\- Idioti. - Esordì e i due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato, perfettamente consapevoli che il rimprovero con cui lo sceriffo li aveva umiliati davanti a tutti avrebbe potuto essere considerato benevolo rispetto a quello che avrebbero ricevuto da Marian nell'immediato futuro.  



	4. I Won't Make Him Cry Anymore

Marian incrociò le braccia e fissò Guy e Robin. I due uomini avevano l'aspetto stanco e disordinato di chi aveva passato un giorno e una notte in una cella umida e sporca, ma lei non provava la minima pietà per la loro situazione.  
\- Suppongo che siate molto soddisfatti di voi stessi, non è vero?  
\- Sai che non è così! È stato un incidente. - Disse Guy e Marian lo guardò con ferocia.  
\- Un incidente che poteva costare troppo caro! Potevate morire! Oppure fare del male a qualcuno! Se lo sceriffo fosse morto ora voi due sareste in attesa di essere impiccati oppure condannati a marcire qui dentro a vita! E per cosa? Per una delle vostre stupide gare! Cosa volevate dimostrare?  
\- Andiamo, Marian, come potevamo immaginare che potesse esserci qualcuno proprio in quel punto? - Disse Robin. - Non è colpa nostra se siamo stati sfortunati.  
\- Siete stati incoscienti, non sfortunati! Non potevate sapere cosa c'era dietro la curva e appunto per questo non dovevate correre alla cieca come due imbecilli!  
\- Abbiamo sbagliato, è vero e nessuno di noi lo nega, ma non ti pare che siamo già stati puniti abbastanza? Non c'è bisogno che tu venga a farci la predica. - Replicò Robin, seccato dal tono della ragazza.  
\- E invece sì, visto che a quanto pare da soli non ci arrivate! Siete coraggiosi, valorosi e insieme dovreste dare il meglio di voi, invece vi comportate come due ragazzini immaturi. E a quanto pare preferite passare la notte abbracciati tra di voi per non morire di freddo in questa lurida cella invece che insieme alle vostre mogli e alla vostra famiglia! Robin, hai idea di quanto si sia preoccupata Isabella non vedendoti tornare a Locksley ieri sera? Sai quanto sia faticoso per lei viaggiare ora che la gravidanza è così avanzata, eppure ha chiesto a Thornton di accompagnarla a Knighton Hall col carro per venirti a cercare. Adeline ha fatto del suo meglio per tranquillizzarla, ma eravamo tutti preoccupati sia per te che per Guy, almeno finché Archer non è venuto ad avvisarci di quello che era successo.  
Robin abbassò lo sguardo, senza riuscire a trovare una delle sue solite risposte spiritose.  
Marian puntò un dito verso Guy.  
\- E tu, tu hai idea di quanto abbia pianto Seth ieri sera perché voleva suo padre?! Ha sentito Archer mentre ci diceva che lo sceriffo vi aveva fatto arrestare e ha avuto paura che Vaisey fosse tornato per farvi del male. Adeline ha detto che ha avuto gli incubi per tutta la notte e che ha anche bagnato il letto. Magari la prossima volta che vi viene voglia di comportarvi come adolescenti idioti penserete a come il vostro comportamento può far male a chi vi sta intorno.  
\- Mi dispiace, Marian, davvero. - Disse Guy, con un sospiro e la ragazza si coprì il viso con le mani per nascondere le lacrime che le avevano riempito gli occhi all'improvviso.  
\- Idioti. - Ripeté con un singhiozzo e Guy allungò un braccio tra le sbarre per attirarla più vicina.  
\- No, non piangere. - Sussurrò, preoccupato. - Non succederà più, te lo prometto. Hai ragione, siamo degli idioti, scusa.  
\- Meritate di passare qualche giorno in cella, lo meritate eccome. - Singhiozzò Marian. - Ma non posso fare a meno di pensare all'ultima volta, a tutto quello che abbiamo passato... Non voglio più vederti in prigione, Guy, non voglio rischiare di perderti di nuovo! E di certo non per una bravata senza senso!  
Gisborne la tenne stretta, cercando di consolarla, e Robin rimase in silenzio a occhi bassi. Marian piangeva raramente e proprio per questo le sue lacrime li facevano sentire ancora più in colpa.  
  
\- Nonnino, questo è il cavallo del mio papà e quello invece è di zio Robin. Ti piacciono?  
Il bambino si alzò in punta di piedi per accarezzare il muso dello stallone nero e il cavallo sbuffò, annusandogli le dita.  
Sir Arthur osservò il cavallo.  
\- Sì, è un bell'animale, anche se avrei preferito non vederlo tanto da vicino ieri mattina. Tuo padre deve essere più prudente quando va a cavallo.  
\- Ti ha fatto cadere?  
\- Già.  
\- Per questo lo hai messo in prigione? Anche Marian era tanto arrabbiata… Ma secondo me non lo ha fatto apposta.  
\- Voglio ben sperarlo.  
Seth sorrise quando il cavallo gli fece il solletico alle dita.  
\- Gli piacciono le mele. Posso portargliene una?  
\- Al cavallo o a tuo padre?  
\- A tutti e due!  
Lo sceriffo sorrise e si abbassò per parlare sottovoce al bambino.  
\- Non si potrebbe, sai? Ma se prometti di non dirlo a nessuno ti darò un permesso speciale.  
Seth si illuminò.  
\- Andiamo in cucina allora, voglio scegliere la mela più bella per il mio papà!  
Il bambino afferrò la mano dello sceriffo, allegro e fiducioso, e iniziò a tirarlo verso il castello.  
Allan li guardò, incredulo, poi li seguì, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso divertito e pensando che lo sceriffo di Nottingham che era stato capace di mettere in difficoltà sia Gisborne che Robin Hood si lasciava comandare da un bambino piccolo.  
Poco più tardi Seth era davanti a un cesto di frutta e iniziò ad allineare su un tavolo tutte le mele, esaminandole attentamente per scegliere la migliore. I cuochi e gli sguatteri spostavano lo sguardo dal bambino al nuovo sceriffo, senza sapere cosa pensare.  
Vaisey era stato imprevedibile e crudele, capace di far impiccare o fustigare un servitore per un piatto riuscito male o per puro capriccio e speravano tutti ardentemente che Arthur di Kingstone si rivelasse un padrone migliore e più giusto.  
\- Quale ti piace di più, nonnino? - Chiese Seth, con una mela in entrambe le mani.  
Lo sceriffo ne indicò una.  
\- Direi che è perfetta.  
Seth gliela mise in mano con un gran sorriso.  
\- Allora questa è per te. L'altra è per il mio papà. Ora mi porti da lui?  
Sir Arthur guardò prima il frutto e poi il bambino e sembrò prendere una decisione. Prese Seth per mano e fece cenno ad Allan di seguirlo, poi si diresse verso la sala grande chiamando Archer a gran voce.  
Il giovane si presentò quasi immediatamente al cospetto dello sceriffo.  
\- Lady Marian è ancora nelle segrete?  
\- Sì, mio signore. - Rispose Archer, temendo che lo sceriffo potesse essere irritato con lui per aver concesso alla ragazza una visita troppo lunga ai prigionieri.  
Lo sceriffo annuì seccamente.  
\- Prendi con te due guardie e fai portare Guy di Gisborne nel mio studio.  
Archer lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Posso chiedervi il motivo, signore?  
\- No, non puoi. Ma comprendo il motivo della tua domanda e non ti biasimo per averla fatta. Ora vai.  
  
Guy asciugò le lacrime di Marian con tenerezza e la ragazza si appoggiò alle sbarre che li dividevano, con un sospiro.  
\- Non posso perdonarmi di averti fatto soffrire. - Disse Guy, sinceramente pentito e Marian gli concesse un sorriso e una carezza sulla guancia ruvida.  
\- Ti ho perdonato per cose peggiori. Ammetti che sei stato un idiota incosciente e lo farò anche stavolta.  
Gisborne le sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Mi pare che quello lo avessimo già stabilito parecchio tempo fa.  
\- Non fa mai male ribadirlo.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.  
\- Oh, per favore! Non è già abbastanza dover dividere la cella anche senza assistere a queste scene sdolcinate?  
Marian lo guardò con un sogghigno divertito.  
\- Lo dici solo perché Isabella non è potuta venire.  
Robin stava per rispondere quando furono interrotti dall'arrivo di Archer e di due guardie. Il giovane sembrava un po' preoccupato mentre cercava la chiave per aprire la cella.  
\- Guy, lo sceriffo vuole vederti. Devi venire con noi.  
\- Perché?  
\- Non lo so. Gliel'ho chiesto, ma non mi ha risposto.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo angosciato al marito.  
\- Guy, perché vuole vedere solo te? Perché non anche Robin?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea, suppongo che l'unico modo per saperlo sia quello di obbedire.  
\- Vengo anche io. - Disse Marian e Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Lo sceriffo non lo ha vietato espressamente, ma non voglio saperne nulla.  
Aprì la cella e ognuno dei due soldati prese Guy per un braccio, facendolo camminare in mezzo a loro. Gisborne non protestò, sapeva che quella era la procedura abituale per il trasferimento dei prigionieri e che anzi era già fortunato a non essere stato incatenato.  
Archer fece strada mentre Marian seguì il gruppetto in silenzio, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione.  
Guy conosceva molto bene quel percorso, lo aveva seguito infinite volte ogni volta che Vaisey lo aveva convocato per qualche motivo. Quando Archer gli fece cenno di entrare da solo, per un attimo Guy esitò, colto dal timore irrazionale che quando avesse aperto la porta si sarebbe ritrovato di fronte a Vaisey.  
Fece un respiro profondo e attraversò la soglia, notando subito che le gabbie degli uccellini erano sparite dalla stanza. Non fece in tempo a notare altri cambiamenti perché un attimo dopo Seth corse verso di lui con tanto impeto che finì per inciampare e cadere a terra ai suoi piedi.  
Guy si affrettò a sollevarlo da terra e il bambino gli strinse le braccia al collo per baciarlo sulla guancia.  
\- Padre! Guarda, ti ho portato una mela! Lo sceriffo mi ha dato il permesso!  
Gisborne prese il frutto e ringraziò il figlio con calore, poi alzò gli occhi verso Sir Arthur, interrogandolo con lo sguardo.  
Lo sceriffo gli fece cenno di sedere di fronte a lui e, vedendo Marian sulla soglia, invitò anche lei a entrare, poi disse ad Archer di chiudere la porta.  
\- Vostro figlio stava piangendo perché sentiva la vostra mancanza. - Disse lo sceriffo in tono severo, rivolgendosi a Guy. - E credo che un bambino non dovrebbe vedere il proprio padre in prigione, per questo vi ho fatto condurre qui.  
Gisborne arrossì e annuì.  
\- Vi ringrazio, signore.  
\- Padre, la tua punizione è finita? Torni a casa con noi questa sera? - Chiese Seth, speranzoso e Guy si sentì terribilmente in colpa al pensiero di doverlo deludere.  
Alzò lo sguardo sullo sceriffo.  
\- Signore, - disse Guy dopo aver riflettuto per qualche secondo – posso ancora scegliere il tipo di pena da scontare?  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata dallo sguardo sorpreso che lo sceriffo aveva rivolto a Guy nel sentire quelle parole.  
\- Di cosa stai parlando?  
\- Puoi aspettare fuori con Seth per un po'? - Le chiese Guy, evitando di rispondere alla sua domanda, ma supplicandola con lo sguardo. Marian esitò, ma alla fine si decise ad annuire e uscì dalla stanza con il bambino.  
Sir Arthur lo guardò.  
\- Vi rendete conto di quello che mi avete chiesto?  
\- Sì, signore. Se scelgo le frustate sarò libero di andare, vero?  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò, chiedendosi se quell'uomo fosse pazzo.  
\- Sì, ma forse non immaginate quanto possa essere doloroso essere frustato. Nessuno lo sceglierebbe rispetto a pochi giorni in cella.  
\- Ne sono perfettamente consapevole, invece. Ma non farò piangere di nuovo mio figlio se posso evitarlo. Posso sopportare il dolore, se questo è il prezzo da pagare.  
Sir Arthur lo osservò, cercando di capire se stesse parlando sul serio, poi annuì seccamente e chiamò Archer.  
Il giovane entrò nella stanza e lo sceriffo si rivolse a lui.  
\- Sir Guy di Gisborne ha deciso di cambiare la pena da scontare. Avendo già passato un giorno nelle segrete, lo colpirete con quattro colpi di frusta.  
Archer guardò il fratello, allibito.  
\- Ma sei impazzito? - Sbottò. - No, non posso farlo.  
\- Archer, non puoi disobbedire a un ordine dello sceriffo. Fallo e basta. - Disse Guy.  
\- No, mi rifiuto. Finirò in cella anche io, ma non ti frusterò di nuovo.  
\- Allora lo farà qualcun altro. Non deluderò ancora Seth.  
\- Stai delirando, Guy?! - Disse Archer, poi guardò lo sceriffo. - Signore, non ascoltatelo, non è lucido, se aveste visto la sua schiena non avreste accettato una tale follia!  
Arthur di Kingstone osservò i due uomini.  
\- Posso capire che non vogliate colpire vostro fratello, signor Archer, ma cosa c'entra la sua schiena?  
Archer fece uno scatto verso Guy e lo spinse contro il muro, immobilizzandolo prima che potesse reagire, poi con uno strattone gli sollevò la camicia sulla schiena per mostrare le sue cicatrici allo sceriffo.  
Guy si divincolò con un ringhio e fu sul punto di colpire il fratello, quando la voce dello sceriffo raggelò entrambi.  
\- Ora basta! Cosa credete di fare?! Dovrei rinchiudere entrambi in cella per questo comportamento vergognoso!  
Archer e Guy mormorarono qualche parola di scusa e rimasero immobili, a testa china.  
Sir Arthur scosse la testa.  
\- Mi avevano detto che questo incarico sarebbe stato difficile dopo che la contea era stata governata dal mio predecessore, ma non mi aspettavo di aver a che fare con tutto questo. Sir Guy, è evidente che in passato siete già stato frustato eppure volete subire di nuovo quel genere di punizione, siete pazzo per caso?  
\- Ce lo siamo chiesto tutti prima o poi. - Disse Archer e sia Guy che lo sceriffo lo guardarono male.  
\- Meritereste entrambi di essere frustati e lasciati a marcire nelle segrete per un bel pezzo. Se non lo farò è solo perché quel povero piccolo mi ricorda un bambino che mi era caro ed è già abbastanza sfortunato ad avere una famiglia del genere. Ora ne ho abbastanza di tutti voi: recuperate Locksley dalle segrete e tornate alle vostre case. Domani mattina voglio vedervi qui tutti e tre: Gisborne e Locksley sconteranno la loro pena in un altro modo e tu, Archer, ti unirai a loro come punizione per la tua insubordinazione. Ora fuori di qui!  
Lo sceriffo li mandò via senza permettere loro di ringraziarlo o replicare, poi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con un sospiro: quell'incarico si prospettava più faticoso e complicato di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.  
Prese dal ripiano della scrivania la mela che gli era stata donata da Seth e la guardò mentre sul suo viso si faceva strada un'ombra di tristezza, poi si alzò e si diresse verso le sue stanze: si sentiva vecchio e stanco e lo aspettavano giornate molto lunghe.


	5. Cleaning the Mud

Guy si strinse addosso il cappotto di pelle con un brivido: all'alba l'aria era ancora fredda anche se le giornate stavano iniziando a scaldarsi.  
In piedi accanto a lui anche Robin e Archer sembravano infreddoliti e tutti e tre facevano del loro meglio per ignorare le risatine e gli sguardi di scherno dei soldati del castello.  
Il divertimento delle guardie era rivolto soprattutto a Robin e Guy: il primo li aveva fatti impazzire per anni con le sue sortite al castello come fuorilegge, mentre il secondo spesso era stato un comandante duro e li aveva costretti a seguire gli ordini di Vaisey che spesso li avevano condotti al massacro. Archer era più rispettato come comandante, ma era comunque un loro superiore e, per una volta, vederlo finire nella polvere era divertente.  
\- Allora, _quanto_ ve l'hanno fatta pagare le vostre donne una volta a casa? - Chiese Archer con un sogghigno e gli altri due sorrisero, divertiti.  
\- Adeline ha minacciato di mandarci a letto senza cena e Isabella lo ha colpito con un mestolo di legno, ma nulla di preoccupante, ha la testa abbastanza dura. - Disse Guy, ridacchiando.  
\- Tua sorella ha colpito anche te con il mestolo. - Precisò Robin.  
\- Beh, un miglioramento rispetto al frustino da cavallo. - Commentò Archer, ricordando il primo, disastroso incontro tra Guy e Isabella, parecchi mesi prima. - Almeno il mestolo non ti ha lasciato troppi segni in faccia. E scommetto che alla fine Adeline vi ha dato lo stesso da mangiare.  
Sia Robin che Guy sorrisero. La ex balia si era unita al coro dei rimproveri, ma alla fine aveva preparato i loro piatti preferiti, preoccupata per i pasti scarsi e scadenti che avevano ricevuto nelle segrete e felice di riavere entrambi a casa senza troppe conseguenze.  
\- Quella donna è troppo buona con voi. - Disse Archer, divertito.  
\- Lo sarebbe anche con te se glielo permettessi. - Commentò Guy e Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Ha già abbastanza da fare con voi due. - Disse in tono leggero per non ammettere che per lui era ancora difficile stringere legami affettivi e ancora di più esprimerli. Si era abituato a stare da solo da quando aveva memoria, a rifuggire da ogni vincolo, e, anche se si era legato a quei fratelli inaspettati, non amava mostrare i suoi sentimenti.  
Tornarono seri tutti e tre nel vedere uscire lo sceriffo dal portone del castello e, dopo averlo salutato rispettosamente, rimasero in attesa che si rivolgesse a loro.  
Sir Arthur scese qualche gradino della scalinata, osservando i tre uomini che lo aspettavano ai piedi degli scalini. Notò con soddisfazione che almeno per il momento avevano un atteggiamento umile e rispettoso, senza traccia dell'arroganza e dell'insubordinazione dei giorni precedenti.  
\- Vedo che almeno siete puntuali. - Disse in tono secco. - Spero che non abbiate travolto nessuno lungo la strada per arrivare in tempo.  
\- No, signore. - Dissero Robin e Guy, arrossendo per quella frecciata rivolta a loro.  
\- Bene. Dovreste essere grati di non essere chiusi in cella, ma non pensate di aver evitato la punizione per il vostro comportamento irresponsabile. Forse potreste essere portati a credere che io sia uno sceriffo debole ed essere tentati di non dimostrarmi il rispetto che mi è dovuto, ma scoprirete che non è così. Ho deciso di lasciarvi tornare a casa per il bene delle vostre famiglie, ma voi due, sir Guy e sir Robin, sconterete la vostra pena e tu, Archer, sarai punito per il tuo comportamento inaccettabile di ieri. Dal comandante dei miei soldati mi aspetto obbedienza e dignità.  
\- Sì, signore. - Risposero tutti e tre.  
\- Visto che voi due amate così tanto i cavalli, oggi vi occuperete personalmente della pulizia delle scuderie del castello. Ieri ho avuto l'occasione di visitarle e ho constatato che ne hanno decisamente bisogno. Archer, tu invece per una settimana svolgerai le mansioni e riceverai la paga di un soldato semplice. Ora mettetevi al lavoro. Gisborne, Locksley, al tramonto vi aspetto nel mio studio.  
Finito di parlare, lo sceriffo voltò loro le spalle e rientrò nel castello senza attendere una risposta.  
  
Robin raccolse con una pala la paglia sporca e il letame che ricoprivano il pavimento di uno dei box delle stalle e li gettò sul mucchio di sporcizia che avevano già accumulato in un angolo. Si asciugò il sudore con una manica della maglia e arricciò il naso in una smorfia di disgusto.  
\- Credo che stasera Isabella non mi lascerà nemmeno entrare in casa in queste condizioni.  
Guy lo guardò, con un sogghigno divertito.  
\- Non che tu profumassi di rose e fiori, quando vivevi nella foresta…  
\- Era un po' difficile per un fuorilegge avere la possibilità di fare il bagno regolarmente, specialmente in pieno inverno.  
\- Djaq non ha mai avuto troppi problemi a farlo, se non ricordo male.  
Guy finì di pulire il box in cui stava lavorando, lo rifornì di paglia fresca e pulita e vi riportò il cavallo che lo aveva occupato fino a poco prima, fermandosi a grattargli il muso per qualche attimo, prima di dedicarsi a quello successivo.  
Robin si appoggiò alla pala e lo guardò lavorare per un po', approfittandone per riprendere fiato.  
\- Non mi sembra che questo lavoro ti pesi troppo. - Commentò, un po' sorpreso.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Di certo lo preferisco al restare chiuso in cella o alle frustate. È faticoso, è vero, ma non è la prima volta che pulisco una stalla. Ho fatto lavori molto peggiori in passato.  
Robin capì che si stava riferendo al periodo successivo alla morte dei loro genitori e annuì senza fare commenti spiritosi o pungenti come suo solito.  
Isabella parlava raramente di quel periodo del loro passato, ma le poche volte che lo aveva fatto, Robin era rimasto colpito dalle difficoltà che lei e Guy dovevano avere affrontato per sopravvivere.  
\- Come ti sembra il nuovo sceriffo? - Chiese per cambiare discorso.  
\- Nonostante tutto devo dire che non mi dispiace. Sembra una brava persona ed è stato gentile con Seth. Ma forse non sono la persona più adatta per giudicare, all'inizio pensavo la stessa cosa anche di Vaisey.  
\- Immagino che lo scopriremo col tempo. Dubito che possa essere peggio di Vaisey, comunque.  
\- Già, impossibile.  
Robin e Guy si rimisero al lavoro per riuscire a finire prima del tramonto, ma si interruppero quando un ragazzo di stalla entrò di corsa portando con sé due cavalli esausti e schiumanti.  
Gisborne notò che entrambi avevano finimenti lussuosi e che il manto chiaro di uno dei due animali era chiazzato di sangue.  
\- Cosa è successo? Di chi sono questi cavalli?  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
\- Sono entrati poco fa dal cancello principale. I loro cavalieri erano gravemente feriti, uno dei due forse era addirittura morto, non ne sono certo. L'altro è riuscito a dire di essere caduto in un'imboscata nella foresta di Sherwood prima di perdere i sensi. Ha detto che è stato Robin Hood.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo stupito, poi gettarono da parte la pala e il forcone che stavano usando e corsero fuori dalle stalle.  
Il cortile del castello era gremito di gente vociante e sembravano tutti agitati e sull'orlo del panico. I cancelli erano stati chiusi e Archer si stava affannando a rinforzare le difese sulle mura e a organizzare una squadra di soldati, affinché fossero pronti a partire se lo sceriffo avesse ordinato di andare in cerca degli aggressori.  
Sir Arthur uscì dal portone, cercò Archer con lo sguardo e lo chiamò, poi notò Guy e Robin e fece cenno anche a loro di seguirlo all'interno del castello.  
  
Lo sceriffo camminò avanti e indietro per la sala grande, guardando i pochi nobili che si erano radunati e che confabulavano nervosamente tra loro. Non era giorno di consiglio né di mercato e solo pochi nobili erano presenti al castello.  
Sir Arthur osservò Locksley e Gisborne, che erano rimasti in disparte rispetto agli altri: entrambi erano sporchi e sudati ed era evidente che dovevano essersi impegnati duramente nel lavoro che aveva assegnato loro come punizione. Gli altri nobili sembravano confusi e spaventati, ma quei due invece, pur preoccupati e tesi, davano l'impressione di essere pronti ad agire.  
\- Cosa è successo, signore? - Chiese Robin e lo sceriffo lo guardò.  
\- Ho l'impressione che voi due sappiate già qualcosa e non so perché ma la cosa non mi sorprende. - Disse Sir Arthur, in tono rassegnato, poi riprese a parlare. - Poco fa sono giunti al castello due cavalieri feriti. Non sappiamo cosa sia successo esattamente, ma di sicuro sono stati brutalmente aggrediti e, prima di perdere conoscenza, uno di loro ha detto che i colpevoli erano gli uomini di Robin Hood. Cosa avete da dirmi, Locksley?  
\- Non è possibile. Da quando il vostro predecessore è morto, Robin Hood non ha più motivo di esistere. I miei uomini continuano ad aiutare i poveri, ma nessuno di noi deruba più i ricchi, non siamo più fuorilegge. Se qualcuno ha fatto del male usando il mio nome è di sicuro un impostore e vi chiedo il permesso di indagare sulla faccenda. Non posso tollerare che il mio onore venga infangato da malviventi senza scrupoli.  
\- Chi sono le vittime, signore? - Chiese Guy. - Ho visto i loro cavalli, sono animali di buona razza e i finimenti sono di ottima qualità, devono appartenere a nobili o almeno a ricchi mercanti. L'identità della vittima a volte può dire molto sul suo aggressore.  
\- Forse potreste essere voi a rispondere a questa domanda, Gisborne. Non conosco gli uomini feriti e loro non sono riusciti a dire i loro nomi prima di perdere conoscenza, ma forse potete identificarli. Avete lavorato per il precedente sceriffo per molti anni, non è vero? Di sicuro siete in grado di riconoscere molti dei nobili della contea. Seguitemi. Anche voi, Locksley. - Lo sceriffo si rivolse agli altri nobili. - Signori, se avete informazioni di qualsiasi tipo, riferitele al signor Archer. Finché non avremo trovato i colpevoli, vi invito a essere cauti e a non inoltrarvi nella foresta senza una scorta adeguata.  
Guy e Robin seguirono lo sceriffo fino alla stanza dove erano stati portati i feriti. Il medico che stava trattando uno di quegli uomini guardò Guy e Robin con disprezzo, chiaramente disgustato dal loro aspetto trasandato. Gisborne guardò con altrettanto disgusto le sanguisughe che erano state applicate alla pelle dell'uomo ferito. L'altro cavaliere aveva il volto coperto da un lenzuolo.  
\- È morto? - Chiese lo sceriffo.  
\- Le ferite erano troppo gravi. - Rispose il medico.  
\- E se non aveva perso abbastanza sangue per conto suo, le sanguisughe hanno completato l'opera. - Commentò Guy, rimediando un'occhiata feroce dal medico.  
\- Come vi permettete? Spero per voi che non avrete mai bisogno delle mie cure!  
\- Non preoccupatevi, prima di rivolgervi a voi mi farei curare più volentieri dal mio cavallo.  
Il medico uscì dalla stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, oltraggiato, affermando che non sarebbe tornato al castello nemmeno se lo avessero pregato in ginocchio.  
Guy si limitò a commentare che allora forse il paziente aveva qualche speranza di sopravvivere.  
Lo sceriffo scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Quello era il medico più rinomato della città. Mi hanno riferito che viene chiamato al castello ogni volta che è necessario.  
\- Credo di avervi fatto un favore, signore. Quello era il medico di fiducia di Vaisey, la sua specialità era quella di accertare la morte dei prigionieri dopo l'esecuzione oppure di suggerire al carnefice i punti più dolorosi da straziare per prolungare la tortura senza affrettare la morte.  
Sir Arthur preferì non indagare oltre per il momento, ma decise che in futuro avrebbe dovuto interrogare a fondo Guy di Gisborne per rendersi pienamente conto di quanto fossero degenerate le cose a Nottingham mentre Vaisey era al potere.  
\- Ne riparleremo. Ora ditemi, conoscete questi uomini?  
Guy si avvicinò al ferito, poi scostò il lenzuolo dal volto del morto e li osservò per un po' prima di parlare.  
\- Ho l'impressione di averli già visti molto tempo fa, ma non ricordo i loro nomi. Quando Vaisey diventò sceriffo, molti nobili vennero a giurare fedeltà al nuovo sceriffo e credo che questi due uomini facessero parte di una di quelle famiglie.  
\- Voi li conoscete, Locksley?  
\- A quell'epoca non ero a Nottingham, ero in Terra Santa con il re.  
\- Controllerò i registri del castello.  
\- Signore, vi chiedo il permesso di andare a esplorare la foresta. Forse nel punto dell'aggressione troveremo qualche indizio. - Chiese Robin, cercando di tenere a bada la propria agitazione per esprimersi con rispetto.  
\- Avete preso molto a cuore questa faccenda, vero?  
\- Hanno usato il mio nome!  
Lo sceriffo annuì.  
\- Avete il permesso di unirvi alla squadra di Archer. Voi invece, Gisborne, datevi una ripulita e raggiungetemi nel mio studio, mi aiuterete ad esaminare i registri e forse leggendo i rapporti di quel periodo vi verrà in mente qualche altro dettaglio.  



	6. If I Wanted a Dog, It Wouldn't Be You

Arthur di Kingstone esaminò l'ennesimo rotolo di pergamena cercando di trovare qualche dettaglio utile in mezzo agli elenchi di spese e di profitti del castello, poi lo appoggiò sul tavolo con un sospiro di stanchezza e osservò Guy di Gisborne.  
Il cavaliere era intento a controllare attentamente un altro cumulo di documenti ed era talmente concentrato sul proprio lavoro da non accorgersi dello sguardo attento dello sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur non sapeva cosa pensare di quell'uomo.  
La prima impressione che aveva avuto di lui e di Robin di Locksley era stata pessima: gli erano sembrati due giovani nobili arroganti e incoscienti, capaci di mettere in pericolo la gente con la loro avventatezza e trovarsi a ridere delle loro prodezze.  
Non si era fatto alcuno scrupolo nel punire il loro comportamento sconsiderato e aveva constatato che almeno avevano accettato la loro pena senza protestare e senza trovare scuse, riconoscendo le loro colpe. Poi Gisborne lo aveva sorpreso chiedendogli di essere frustato pur di poter tornare a casa e non deludere il figlio.  
Lo sceriffo si chiese cosa gli fosse successo per avere la schiena martoriata da tante cicatrici e decise che avrebbe dovuto indagare sul suo passato.  
Prima di assumere il suo incarico, Sir Arthur aveva cercato di informarsi su ognuno dei nobili della contea e aveva saputo che Robin di Locksley aveva vissuto nella foresta di Sherwood come fuorilegge per opporsi alle ingiustizie del precedente sceriffo e aiutare i poveri, mentre Guy di Gisborne aveva servito fedelmente Vaisey per anni finché non si era ribellato, alleandosi con Locksley. Ciò non gli aveva impedito di essere quasi giustiziato per tradimento e tentato regicidio, ottenendo la grazia da re Riccardo proprio all'ultimo momento, pochi attimi prima di essere squartato da quattro cavalli in corsa.  
Sir Arthur fissò Guy: in quelle ore gli aveva dato l'impressione di essere competente e scrupoloso e non riusciva a conciliare quell'immagine con quella di un assassino spietato e tanto folle da tentare il regicidio.  
\- Perché lo avete fatto? - Chiese all'improvviso.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo dal documento che stava leggendo.  
\- Cosa, signore?  
\- Perché avete cercato di uccidere il re?  
Gisborne sussultò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Perché lo sceriffo mi ha ordinato di farlo. La prima volta. La seconda mi ha costretto, minacciando la mia famiglia.  
\- Avete provato a uccidere il re _due_ volte?  
\- Sì, signore. - Ammise Guy e lo sceriffo notò che almeno aveva avuto la decenza di arrossire.  
\- E nonostante tutto avete avuto la grazia. Ditemi, Gisborne, avete intenzione di fare un terzo tentativo?  
Guy lo guardò, allibito.  
\- No!  
\- Voglio sperare che sia vero.  
\- Lo è, signore! Ho giurato fedeltà a re Riccardo.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò e decise che sembrava sincero.  
\- E la vostra parola ha qualche valore, Gisborne?  
Guy lo fissò, offeso da quel dubbio.  
\- Sì, signore. Per me la lealtà è molto importante.  
\- Siete disposto a giurare fedeltà anche a me?  
\- Non vi conosco, signore. Ho già commesso l'errore di obbedire ciecamente alla persona sbagliata, non intendo ripeterlo. Vi obbedirò se i vostri ordini non andranno contro la mia coscienza, ma per avere la mia lealtà dovrete guadagnarvela.  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- Bene, spero che non avremo modo di deluderci a vicenda allora. - Disse, concludendo quel discorso. - Ora torniamo al lavoro. Avete trovato qualcosa in quei registri?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No signore. Lo sceriffo Vaisey era più accurato nell'annotare le tasse che gli erano dovute che non il resto. So che quei due uomini facevano parte delle famiglie nobili venute a rendergli omaggio quando è diventato sceriffo, ma non riesco a ricordarne i nomi.  
\- Ricordate il nome di qualche altro nobile presente in quell'occasione?  
Guy rifletté: buona parte dei cavalieri neri presenti erano stati arrestati o erano fuggiti dall'Inghilterra quando Vaisey era caduto e lui non conosceva bene i nobili minori, però forse c'era una persona a cui avrebbe potuto rivolgersi.  
\- Molto probabilmente Lord Bennet era presente.  
\- Sbaglio o è agli arresti domiciliari per tradimento?  
\- Non sbagliate, signore. Ma sono quasi sicuro che fosse presente ai festeggiamenti per lo sceriffo.  
\- Mi assicurerò di farlo interrogare allora. Venite con me, Gisborne.  
Lo sceriffo si alzò e Guy lo seguì.  
Percorsero alcuni corridoi in silenzio, poi Guy si rivolse allo sceriffo.  
\- Dove stiamo andando, signore?  
\- Alle cucine.  
Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Le cucine?  
\- Quando ho accettato l'incarico di sceriffo, mi sono ripromesso di essere al corrente di tutto ciò che avviene in questo castello per gestirlo al meglio. Tutti hanno bisogno di mangiare, perciò la dispensa di un castello deve essere ben fornita e la cucina efficiente e senza sprechi. Ho già scoperto che la servitù e i prigionieri di solito ricevevano del cibo a malapena commestibile, ma sono certo che ci siano ancora molte cose da migliorare e ho intenzione di farlo.  
\- Capisco, Sir Arthur. - Rispose Guy, ancora incerto sul motivo della sua presenza al fianco dello sceriffo.  
\- Vi state chiedendo perché vi ho chiesto di venire con me, non è vero?  
\- Ammetto di essermelo domandato.  
\- Non ho ancora deciso cosa pensare di voi, Gisborne, suppongo che lo scoprirò col tempo, ma è indubbio che attualmente voi siate la persona che conosce meglio il modo in cui funzionano le cose al castello. Ho bisogno della vostra consulenza. Siete disposto a lavorare per me, almeno per i primi tempi?  
\- Anche se non ho accettato di giurarvi fedeltà?  
\- Proprio per quello. Mi serve qualcuno che mi dica come stanno le cose veramente e non ciò che vorrei sentire solo per compiacermi.  
\- Non ho intenzione di tornare a essere il cane dello sceriffo, signore.  
\- Nessuno ve lo ha chiesto, Gisborne. Se volessi un cane di certo lo sceglierei più docile.  
Guy sogghignò, poi tornò serio.  
\- Perché volete conoscere il castello tanto a fondo? Per svolgere il vostro incarico non è necessario. Finché riuscite a mantenere l'ordine e a versare le tasse della contea alla corona non avrete problemi.  
Sir Arthur lo guardò.  
\- Quello che dite è vero, ma voglio essere uno sceriffo migliore del precedente e svolgere il mio lavoro al meglio delle mie possibilità.  
\- Allora vi aiuterò, signore.  
\- Bene. Abbiamo ancora del tempo prima che Archer e Locksley ritornino, desidero visitare i magazzini e le dispense e avere una lista aggiornata dei fornitori del castello.  
  
Robin e Archer cavalcarono fianco a fianco attraverso la foresta di Sherwood, seguiti dai soldati del castello.  
Da quando erano tornati dalla Terra Santa, Robin non era tornato spesso nella foresta, troppo impegnato a riprendere la gestione di Locksley e ad adattarsi alla sua nuova vita con Isabella per dedicarsi ad altro.  
Lui e i suoi uomini continuavano a prendersi cura dei poveri nei villaggi, ma Robin non tornava al campo da molto tempo. Much era suo ospite a Locksley, Will e Djaq ormai vivevano a Knighton nella loro nuova casa, Meg aveva preso la gestione della casa del padre e solo Little John aveva preferito continuare a vivere nel loro vecchio campo, da solo.  
La vita a Sherwood insieme ai suoi compagni sembrava appartenere a un'altra epoca e allo stesso tempo era incredibilmente vicina. Robin aveva la sensazione che da un momento all'altro gli altri fuorilegge sarebbero spuntati tra gli alberi e sarebbero partiti tutti insieme per una delle loro scorribande ai danni di Vaisey.  
Represse un sospiro: quel periodo era finito per sempre e avrebbe dovuto esserne felice perché ciò significava che ormai le cose andavano meglio, ma dentro di sé sapeva che una parte di lui ne avrebbe sempre sentito la mancanza.  
\- Dovremmo quasi esserci. - Disse Archer, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. - Credo che quelle siano le tracce dei cavalli dei feriti. Guarda come sono distanziati i segni degli zoccoli, stavano sicuramente correndo al galoppo.  
Robin annuì e impugnò l'arco.  
Lui e Archer si inoltrarono cautamente tra gli alberi, seguendo a ritroso le impronte nel fango ed entrambi tirarono le redini nello stesso momento: i due cavalieri feriti giunti al castello non erano le uniche vittime dell'agguato.  
Ai lati del sentiero giacevano almeno altri cinque o sei corpi e anche tre cavalli erano stesi a terra, morti. Un altro nitriva debolmente, con le zampe spezzate, una freccia nel fianco e gli occhi folli di terrore.  
Archer scese da cavallo e si chinò sull'animale per mettere fine alle sue sofferenze, sgozzandolo col proprio pugnale, poi si accorse che l'uomo che lo aveva cavalcato era ancora in sella, schiacciato dal peso dell'animale.  
Si chinò su di lui mentre Robin controllava gli altri corpi e lo toccò. Il cavaliere aprì gli occhi di scatto e iniziò a gridare di dolore e di paura.  
Archer tentò di rassicurarlo, ma l'uomo era troppo terrorizzato per ascoltare le sue parole e continuò a gridare, cercando debolmente di allontanarsi da lui, ma era ferito, sofferente e intrappolato dal cavallo morto perché potesse riuscire a muoversi. Anche Robin si avvicinò al cavaliere, angosciato nel vedere tanto dolore e si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarlo. Poco dopo, misericordiosamente, il ferito perse i sensi e sia Archer che Robin si guardarono, sollevati nel non sentire più quelle grida strazianti.  
\- Preparate una barella. - Ordinò Archer ai soldati. - Tu, galoppa fino al villaggio più vicino e fatti prestare un carro per trasportarlo, anzi, voi due, andate con lui e prendete due carri, non possiamo lasciare qui i morti.  
Robin staccò una freccia dal cadavere del cavallo e la guardò.  
\- Guarda, non è una delle mie, ma ci somiglia. Qualcuno sta veramente cercando di darmi la colpa per questo massacro.  



	7. Hero No More

Marian salì in sella e diresse in fretta il cavallo sulla strada per Nottingham.  
Era un po' preoccupata per Guy.  
La sera prima lo sceriffo aveva permesso a lui e a Robin di tornare a casa invece di restare in prigione, ma aveva messo in chiaro che i due uomini avrebbero comunque dovuto scontare una punizione per l'incidente che avevano causato.  
Ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato e nessuno dei due era ancora tornato, perciò la ragazza aveva deciso di recarsi al castello per scoprire che tipo di castigo era stato inflitto loro dallo sceriffo e poi, se Robin e Guy avessero dovuto restare a Nottingham fino a tardi, sarebbe passata da Locksley per rassicurare Isabella.  
Marian aveva lasciato Seth alle cure di Adeline e si era allontanata da Knighton Hall facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire dal bambino che altrimenti avrebbe iniziato a piangere per andare anche lui da suo padre.  
Avvicinandosi alla città, Marian aveva notato una certa agitazione tra la gente e si era fermata a chiedere informazioni a un gruppo di mercanti, intenti ad allestire il banco del mercato per l'indomani tra un pettegolezzo e l'altro.  
\- Cosa succede? Perché sembrano tutti spaventati?  
\- Non sapete nulla, lady Gisborne? - Chiese una delle venditrici che spesso le aveva fornito la stoffa per i suoi abiti. - Pare che ci sia stata un'aggressione nella foresta.  
Il cuore di Marian saltò qualche battito pensando a un giorno di tanto tempo prima quando Cedric era arrivato ferito e barcollante nel cortile del castello per dire che un gruppo di banditi aveva ucciso Guy e tutti i suoi soldati.  
\- Chi è stato ferito? - Chiese, col cuore in gola.  
\- Di sicuro due nobili, ma non ne conosciamo il nome. Sono giunti a cavallo mezzi morti e uno dei due ha detto che il colpevole era Robin Hood.  
\- Ma non è possibile! - Disse subito Marian e uno dei mercanti annuì con una risatina.  
\- Ovviamente no, lady Gisborne. Lui e vostro marito erano nelle stalle del castello, intenti a spalare letame. Senza offesa, signora, ma è la verità, se non ci fosse stata questa aggressione adesso mezza Nottingham starebbe ridendo alle loro spalle. E anche così bisogna ammettere che è piuttosto divertente come immagine: Guy di Gisborne e Robin Hood che lavorano fianco a fianco, costretti a pulire una stalla da cima a fondo.  
Marian si sforzò di mantenere un'espressione sostenuta, ma dentro di sé le veniva da ridere: se non altro aveva scoperto che punizione era stata assegnata a Robin e a Guy dallo sceriffo.  
La ragazza aveva il sospetto che per qualche tempo quei due avrebbero cavalcato in modo più prudente. Lei di certo li avrebbe presi in giro per un bel po'.  
Salutò i mercanti e si diresse verso il castello, decisa a scoprire qualcosa di più su quella misteriosa aggressione.  
Portò il cavallo nelle stalle e si guardò intorno con aria divertita, cercando il marito con lo sguardo, ma Guy non era più lì e non vide nemmeno Robin.  
Lasciò l'animale alle cure di un ragazzo di stalla e tornò nel cortile del castello, arrivando proprio mentre il portone veniva aperto per lasciare uscire lo sceriffo.  
Un brusio di sorpresa attraversò la gente radunata nel cortile e anche Marian rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere Guy in piedi alle spalle di Sir Arthur di Kingstone, nella stessa posizione che un tempo aveva occupato al fianco di Vaisey.  
Lo sceriffo si rivolse agli abitanti di Nottingham esortandoli a rivolgersi a lui o ad Archer in caso avessero avuto informazioni sul delitto avvenuto a Sherwood e invitandoli alla prudenza e a evitare di recarsi nella foresta senza un'adeguata protezione.  
Guy notò Marian tra la folla e le fece cenno di raggiungerlo, poi seguì lo sceriffo all'interno del castello.  
La ragazza salì le scale, confusa, e le guardie le permisero di passare e di raggiungere Guy e lo sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur la salutò cortesemente, ma Marian notò un lampo divertito nei suoi occhi e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Guy, come per chiedergli spiegazioni.  
\- Sir Guy ha accettato di lavorare per me, almeno per i primi tempi. - Disse lo sceriffo, prima che Gisborne potesse dire qualcosa. - Spero che non vi dispiaccia troppo, milady, se vi sottrarrò la compagnia di vostro marito per qualche tempo, ma ho bisogno della sua consulenza per poter gestire il castello nel migliore dei modi.  
\- Credevo che tu e Robin… - Iniziò Marian, guardando Guy.  
\- Avevamo una punizione da scontare, sì. - Disse Guy con un sorriso, leggermente imbarazzato. - E scommetto che sai già di cosa si è trattato.  
La ragazza lo guardò, divertita.  
\- Mettiamola così, stasera mi aspetto che tu faccia un bel bagno prima di venire a letto. - Gli disse in un sussurro e Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
Lo sceriffo guardò la coppia con un leggero sorriso: era evidente che quei due non si erano sposati per convenienza o interesse. Tra loro c'era una forte intesa e un sentimento profondo, si capiva semplicemente guardandoli e ancora una volta sir Arthur si ritrovò a chiedersi come quell'aspetto di Gisborne potesse conciliarsi con le tante storie che aveva sentito su di lui.  
Come poteva essere una persona così palesemente innamorata della propria moglie anche un soldato crudele e senza scrupoli come si sussurrava in giro? A sentire alcuni dei pettegolezzi che circolavano, Guy di Gisborne era un assassino senza cuore, capace di sterminare intere famiglie e tagliare mani e gole senza il minimo rimorso, secondo altri invece era un signore giusto e onesto.  
Alcuni lo consideravano quasi un eroe, altri il più infimo dei traditori.  
Sir Arthur aveva l'impressione che la verità potesse essere da qualche parte nel mezzo, ma si riservava di scoprirlo con il tempo.  
\- Nei prossimi giorni ho intenzione di visitare i villaggi della contea. - Disse lo sceriffo e Guy tornò istantaneamente a rivolgere la sua attenzione a sir Arthur.  
\- Volete che annunci la vostra visita, signore?  
\- No. Voglio vedere come si svolge la vita a Nottingham senza che la gente cambi comportamento solo perché sa che lo sceriffo sta per giungere nel loro villaggio. Non mi importa di ricevere onori o un'accoglienza festosa se poi tutto ciò nasconde eventuali problemi.  
Uno dei soldati del castello si avvicinò allo sceriffo, lanciando uno sguardo ostile a Guy.  
\- Signore, la squadra di Archer sta tornando.  
  
Più tardi, Guy, Robin e Marian cavalcavano fianco a fianco, diretti verso Locksley.  
Robin era scuro in volto e non parlava già da un po' quando Guy si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Mi chiedo perché vogliano spacciarsi per la tua banda. Nessuno crederebbe che sei diventato un assassino senza scrupoli, non ha senso.  
\- Non esserne così sicuro.  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Sei Robin Hood, l'eroe del popolo, chi potrebbe pensare che vai in giro a uccidere la gente senza motivo?  
Robin non rispose e incitò il cavallo, lasciando indietro sia Guy che Marian.  
Gisborne si accigliò.  
\- Che gli prende?  
Marian non disse nulla e Guy la guardò, perplesso.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Chiese. - Tutti lo amano, come può credere che lo reputino capace di massacrare tutte quelle persone?  
\- Guy… - Iniziò Marian , poi si interruppe, esitando.  
\- Cosa?  
\- La gente parla e spesso i loro pettegolezzi non sono piacevoli.  
\- Cosa vuoi dire? Perché dovrebbero sparlare di Robin? Lui li ha sempre aiutati, ha fatto ogni tipo di sacrificio per difenderli, ha rischiato la vita per loro, perché non dovrebbero avere fiducia in lui?  
\- Ho sentito quello che dicono. È sparito per mesi e quando è tornato non era più un fuorilegge. Non deruba più i ricchi e così facendo ha molto meno da distribuire ai poveri. Alcuni dicono che li ha traditi, che ha scelto una vita comoda a Locksley invece di dedicarla completamente ai bisognosi...  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione.  
\- Sono solo idiozie. Invece di criticare chi li aiutati così tanto dovrebbero imparare a cavarsela da soli! Robin Hood li ha aiutati troppo e loro invece di essere grati se ne approfittano per non lavorare affatto e quando lui non può dare loro tutto quello che vogliono, invece di darsi da fare con le loro forze lo accusano di averli traditi! Miserabili parassiti!  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al marito senza dire nulla per non alimentare ancora di più la sua ira. Anche lei era d'accordo con Guy: molti dei poveri aiutati da Robin Hood avevano davvero bisogno di supporto, ma tanti altri sfruttavano la sua generosità, ripagandolo con disprezzo e ingratitudine se quell'aiuto veniva a mancare.  
Guy interruppe il suo sfogo e guardò Marian.  
\- Non è solo questo, vero? Non è solo perché può dare di meno rispetto a una volta… Sono io, non è così? Non si fidano più di Robin perché è diventato mio amico! Ci vedono insieme e invece di pensare che potrei essere io a essere cambiato, che potrei essere diventato una persona migliore, pensano che sia lui a essere diventato un assassino. Come me.  
\- No! - Disse Marian, ma non riuscì a mentire. - Alcuni lo pensano, è vero. Ma non tutti. Ti stai guadagnando il loro rispetto, gli abitanti di Knighton ti considerano il loro signore e col tempo lo capiranno anche tutti gli altri.  
Guy sospirò, poi spronò il cavallo per raggiungere Robin.  
\- Hood! Aspetta! - Lo chiamò e Robin fu tentato di partire al galoppo per distanziarlo. Invece tirò le redini per aspettarlo.  
\- Mi dispiace, Hood. La gente ti accusa per colpa mia… - Disse Guy e Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non dire scemenze, Gisborne. - Disse con un mezzo sorriso e Guy gli rivolse uno sguardo di gratitudine.  
Marian li raggiunse e per un po' cavalcarono in un silenzio tetro.  
\- La soluzione è semplice. - Disse la ragazza all'improvviso e i due uomini si voltarono a guardarla.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Dovete solo scoprire chi è stato. Se riuscirete a trovare i veri colpevoli nessuno potrà più accusare Robin.  
\- Non credo che sia così banale. - Obiettò Robin.  
\- Tu sei Robin Hood. Hai compiuto imprese ai limiti dell'impossibile. E anche tu, Guy. Insieme potete fare qualunque cosa, non dovete dubitarne.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi entrambi sorrisero alla ragazza.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa?  
\- Tranne una. - Disse Marian.  
\- Tranne una? Quale?  
La ragazza sorrise, divertita.  
\- Arrivare a Locksley prima di me. - Disse, poi spronò il cavallo e partì al galoppo.  
\- Non ci ha dato degli idioti perché cavalcavamo in modo spericolato? - Chiese Guy e Robin sogghignò.  
\- Già. Non possiamo permetterle di batterci, che ne dici?  
\- Concordo. - Disse Guy, poi scosse la testa con una risata. - Siamo degli idioti, vero?  
\- Probabile. Tutti e tre. Non dirlo a Isabella.  
\- Nemmeno tu. - Sogghignò Guy ed entrambi si lanciarono all'inseguimento di Marian.  



	8. Keep the Nightmares Away

Marian sbadigliò e si stiracchiò sotto le coperte, piacevolmente assonnata, ma si sforzò di restare sveglia per aspettare Guy.  
Gisborne arrivò poco dopo, avvolto in un telo e con i capelli umidi e si infilò a letto con un brivido di freddo, prendendo la ragazza tra le braccia.  
Marian si rannicchiò contro di lui con un sospiro felice.  
\- Sei gelato, marito mio. - Disse, abbracciandolo stretto e Guy sorrise.  
\- Mi sono addormentato nella vasca. - Confessò Gisborne ridacchiando. - Quando mi sono svegliato l'acqua si era raffreddata.  
\- Devi fare attenzione o ti ammalerai. - Sussurrò Marian, iniziando a districargli i capelli con le dita e Guy la baciò, attirandola ancora più vicina.  
\- Sei preoccupata per me, moglie? - Chiese a bassa voce.  
\- È così strano?  
\- Non ci sono ancora abituato. Ma se hai paura che possa prendere freddo, ho un paio di idee per aiutarmi a scaldarmi. - Suggerì in tono malizioso e Marian ridacchiò.  
\- Non ne dubito. - Disse, avvicinando di nuovo le labbra a quelle di Guy.  
  
 _Guy percorreva i corridoi del castello, affrettandosi per raggiungere lo sceriffo. Vaisey lo stava già aspettando da parecchio tempo e di sicuro non avrebbe risparmiato i commenti pungenti per punirlo di quel ritardo._  
 _Era stanco delle continue umiliazioni dello sceriffo, ma sapeva di doverle sopportare perché non aveva altra scelta._  
 _O forse sì? Aveva la sua famiglia, non aveva più bisogno di Vaisey per ottenere ciò che voleva, il potere non era più così importante._  
 _Guy si fermò, ma la voce dello sceriffo che chiamava il suo nome lo fece sussultare. Riprese a correre e finalmente riuscì a raggiungere lo studio di Vaisey._  
 _Spinse la porta e si accorse subito che c'erano ancora più gabbie del solito: erano attaccate alle pareti e pendevano dal soffitto, rendendo difficile il passaggio. Guy doveva spostarle di lato per avvicinarsi allo sceriffo e ogni volta che lo faceva gli uccellini al loro interno frullavano le ali, terrorizzati._  
 _Finalmente raggiunse Vaisey e lo sceriffo lo fissò, scuotendo la testa._  
 _\- Gisborne, Gisborne, sei in ritardo, non va bene._  
 _\- Mi dispiace, mio signore._  
 _\- E sai perché sei in ritardo? Sai cosa ti impedisce di svolgere il tuo lavoro? La tua famiglia._  
 _Guy scosse la testa, terrorizzato._  
 _\- No, non è vero!_  
 _Vaisey sorrise, demoniaco._  
 _\- Ma ho risolto il problema. Guarda, Gizzy._  
 _Fece un gesto verso la finestra, era chiusa anch'essa da sbarre di metallo, come se l'intera stanza fosse una gabbia. Guy corse verso di essa per guardare fuori e urlò: nel cortile del castello erano state erette molte forche e ognuna delle persone che amava penzolava nel vuoto, appesa a un cappio e con il viso livido. Marian, Seth, Isabella, Robin, Allan, Archer, Adeline e tutti gli altri, persino i servitori di Knighton Hall e chiunque gli avesse rivolto anche solo una parola gentile._  
 _\- Visto, Gizzy? Ho sistemato tutto, ora non hai più una famiglia._  
  
Guy si svegliò con un urlo e Marian sobbalzò, spaventata da quel brusco risveglio. Lo guardò alla luce del fuoco del camino e si accorse che Guy stava tremando e aveva il viso rigato di lacrime.  
Si affrettò ad abbracciarlo.  
\- Era un incubo, era solo un incubo.  
Gisborne la guardò, ancora confuso dopo quel sogno orribile, come per convincersi che quella era davvero la realtà, poi la abbracciò, nascondendo il viso contro il suo seno per non farle vedere che stava piangendo.  
La ragazza gli passò le mani tra i capelli, piano, districando le ciocche arruffate e accarezzandolo lentamente.  
\- Va tutto bene, ora. Non potrebbe andare meglio, marito mio. Qualunque cosa tu abbia sognato non era reale.  
Guy sospirò e alzò lo sguardo verso il suo viso.  
\- Ho sognato lo sceriffo.  
\- Ed era così terribile? Ti ha fatto pulire un'altra stalla? - Scherzò Marian, per sdrammatizzare.  
\- Non questo sceriffo. Vaisey.  
\- Vaisey è morto, non può farti nulla.  
\- Lo so. Ma a quanto pare può ancora tormentarmi in sogno.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò la guancia, asciugandogli le lacrime con le dita e Guy si appoggiò a lei.  
\- Non lasciarti turbare. È solo un sogno. Un'ombra che non ha alcun potere su di te.  
\- Vi aveva fatto del male. A tutti voi.  
\- Ma come vedi stiamo tutti benissimo. - Disse Marian, baciandogli la fronte e Gisborne sospirò senza dire nulla.  
\- Guy? - Chiese Marian dopo un po'. - Sei sicuro di voler lavorare per questo nuovo sceriffo? Forse è questo il motivo per cui hai sognato Vaisey.  
\- Forse. È stato strano, ieri. Mi sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quando non ero altro che il braccio destro di Vaisey, ma era anche tutto completamente diverso. Ero agli ordini dello sceriffo, ma invece di inventare nuovi modi per tormentare e sfruttare il popolo, sir Arthur si impegnava per capire la gente di Nottingham, per far funzionare le cose al meglio… Se anche Vaisey avesse agito così, ho l'impressione che la mia vita sarebbe stata molto diversa. Probabilmente sarei diventato una persona migliore.  
\- A me piaci così come sei. - Disse Marian, sottolineando le sue parole con un altro bacio e riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso.  
\- Te ne sono grato. Ma devi ammettere che se non avessi seguito Vaisey tanto ciecamente la gente mi rispetterebbe di più e nessuno si sognerebbe di accusare Robin di essere un assassino solo perché è mio amico.  
\- Ti fidi di sir Arthur?  
\- Mi sembra una brava persona, per questo ho accettato di lavorare per lui, ma non commetterò gli errori del passato. Avrà la mia fiducia quando sarò certo di potergliela dare, non prima.  
\- Sembri quasi saggio, marito mio. - Lo prese in giro Marian e Guy sogghignò.  
\- Lo sono, lo sono. Quando nessuno mi sfida a cavalcare troppo veloce solo poche ore dopo avermi rimproverato per lo stesso motivo…  
La ragazza arrossì con una risatina.  
\- Lo ammetto, non avrei dovuto. Ma eravate tutti e due così abbattuti e preoccupati che sentivo di dover spezzare la tensione in qualche modo e quello è l'unico che mi è venuto in mente.  
Gisborne la baciò, ridacchiando.  
\- Quindi lo hai fatto solo per noi?  
\- Ovvio.  
\- E non ti sei divertita per niente?  
Marian capitolò, scoppiando a ridere.  
\- Intanto ho vinto. E non ho travolto nessuno.  
\- Meriteresti lo stesso una punizione… - Disse Guy, lanciandole uno sguardo provocatorio.  
\- Hai qualche idea? - Chiese Marian, abbassando la voce.  
\- Qualcuna…  
\- Padre!  
Guy alzò lo sguardo verso la porta e vide Seth, piagnucoloso e tremante, aggrappato allo stipite con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- Ho fatto un brutto sogno, padre. - Singhiozzò il bambino e Guy sollevò un lembo della coperta, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Il bambino attraversò la stanza di corsa, a piedi nudi e saltò sul letto, stringendosi al padre.  
\- Ho sognato che andavi via e che non tornavi più.  
Guy lo guardò, con un guizzo di senso di colpa. Sapeva bene che molto probabilmente l'incubo di Seth dipendeva ancora dalla sua assenza durante la notte che aveva passato nelle segrete e si preoccupò per il bambino.  
Ricordava fin troppo bene l'angoscia che aveva provato da piccolo quando il padre era partito per le crociate, il costante terrore di non vederlo tornare e l'ansia di doversi comportare da adulto per badare a sua madre e a sua sorella in assenza dell'uomo di casa. Spesso restava immobile a letto con gli occhi spalancati e il cuore che batteva forte fino a notte fonda e poi, quando finalmente crollava per la stanchezza, il suo sonno era tormentato dagli incubi e più di una volta si era svegliato scoprendo, con sua grande umiliazione, di aver bagnato il letto.  
\- Tornerò sempre da te, te lo prometto. - Lo rassicurò, anche se non poteva esserne davvero sicuro.  
La vita era pericolosa e lui aveva molti nemici, non poteva essere certo che non gli sarebbe mai successo nulla, ma in quel momento sentiva che era la cosa giusta da dire al figlio.  
Seth lo guardò, incerto e Marian sorrise al bambino.  
\- È vero, sai? Lo ha promesso anche a me ed è sempre tornato.  
Finalmente tranquillo, Seth si rannicchiò in mezzo a loro e guardò Marian, sorridendole.  
\- Tu sei più morbida del mio papà. Come Adeline e come la mamma. - Seth sbadigliò, assonnato e si aggrappò con una mano alla camicia di Guy. - Padre? Andiamo a trovare la mamma? È da tanto che non la vedo...  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al marito e vide il lampo di dolore che gli aveva attraversato il viso alla domanda di Seth. Per fortuna Guy non fu costretto a rispondere perché il bambino si era già addormentato, tranquillo e sereno.  
\- Non lo sa? - Sussurrò Marian.  
\- Credo che Adeline glielo abbia detto, ma forse è ancora troppo piccolo per capire cosa significa veramente perdere qualcuno… - Rispose Guy con un sospiro e Marian gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle per attirarlo a sé e deporgli un bacio leggero sulla guancia.  
\- Ora ha te. Ha noi. È amato e lo proteggeremo insieme. Sei un bravo padre, Guy, Annie sarebbe fiera di te, ne sono certa.  
Gisborne le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro.  
\- Lo spero, lo spero davvero.  
\- Io non lo spero, lo so. - Disse Marian in un sussurro e sorrise tra sé nel vedere che anche Guy era scivolato in un sonno profondo.  
Sia Guy che Seth dormivano aggrappati a lei, entrambi bisognosi di essere amati e rassicurati e Marian si sentiva tanto piena d'amore da scoppiare, come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Seth non era suo figlio e Guy era completamente diverso dal tipo d'uomo che aveva sognato di sposare quando era una ragazzina, ma loro tre insieme erano una famiglia e lei non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più felice di così.  
Accarezzò i capelli lunghi e arruffati di Guy e quelli tanto simili, ma più corti e soffici del bambino e sfiorò con un bacio la fronte di entrambi, sperando di essere capace di tenere lontani i brutti sogni, poi chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò anche lei, stretta nell'abbraccio dei suoi uomini.  



	9. Don't Look Back

Il Guardiano Notturno si avvicinò in silenzio alla finestra della locanda di Clun e guardò all'interno: a quell'ora della notte il locale era vuoto, ma Guy sapeva che anche qualche ora prima la sala non aveva accolto molti clienti.  
Dopo la morte di Thornton e di Vaisey, i contadini del villaggio erano tornati alle loro case, ma la maggior parte di loro aveva perso quasi tutti i propri averi e altri avevano scelto di restare a vivere nei villaggi in cui si erano rifugiati perciò metà delle case era vuota e l'altra metà era ridotta alla miseria.  
In quelle condizioni la locanda non poteva sperare di prosperare.  
In silenzio Guy forzò la porta che conduceva al magazzino delle provviste e si guardò intorno: gli scaffali erano praticamente vuoti e il vino dei pochi barili era di scarsa qualità e annacquato. Anche se ci fossero stati dei clienti, i locandieri avrebbero avuto ben poco da servire.  
 _Così imparano a sputarmi nel piatto._ Pensò Guy, poco misericordiosamente, poi, con un sospiro rassegnato, appoggiò a terra il sacco di provviste che portava in spalla e si avvicinò alla finestra.  
Fischiò sommessamente e poco dopo vide Marian, anche lei vestita da Guardiano Notturno, spuntare dalle ombre del vicolo spingendo un carretto a mano carico di altri sacchi. La ragazza ne prese uno, lo fece roteare per dare maggiore potenza al lancio e lo tirò verso l'alto. Guy lo afferrò al volo e lo appoggiò a terra accanto al primo, poi si sporse per ricevere il successivo.  
Quando il carretto fu vuoto, Guy guardò la dispensa della locanda, ormai rifornita di ingredienti e si concesse un breve sorriso.  
I locandieri non lo meritavano per come lo avevano trattato in passato, ma la gente di Clun aveva bisogno di un posto dove potersi riunire e condividere un pasto decente, se la locanda tornava a funzionare come una volta, il villaggio avrebbe avuto la sensazione che le cose stavano tornando alla normalità e i suoi abitanti avrebbero ritrovato un po' di speranza.  
Guy si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra e lo scavalcò con un balzo, atterrando a pochi passi da Marian.  
\- Esibizionista. - Sibilò la ragazza. - Potevi farti male.  
Gisborne sogghignò e fu tentato di attirarla a sé per baciarla, ma si trattenne: gli abitanti dei villaggi già trovavano strano che all'improvviso i Guardiani Notturni fossero diventati due, se li avessero visti scambiarsi tenerezze non ci avrebbero messo molto a capire che uno dei due era una donna e a indovinare la loro identità.  
\- Sbrighiamoci. - Sussurrò Guy. - È quasi l'alba e abbiamo ancora qualche consegna da fare.  
Si affrettarono a distribuire agli abitanti del villaggio il cibo rimanente e qualche moneta, poi si allontanarono da Clun, inoltrandosi nella foresta.  
Non appena Guy reputò di essersi allontanato abbastanza, si voltò verso Marian e la prese tra le braccia, spingendola con la schiena contro il tronco di un albero, poi le scostò dal viso la sciarpa che le copriva la bocca e si chinò su di lei per baciarla.  
La ragazza si aggrappò a lui, rispondendo a quel bacio con passione. Si staccarono per riprendere fiato, entrambi ansimanti e pronti a ricominciare.  
Guy sorrise e Marian si sorprese di scoprire quanto fosse forte il desiderio che provava per lui, di come bastasse quel lieve incresparsi delle labbra del marito ad accenderla di passione.  
\- Volevo baciare il Guardiano Notturno da quella volta nella stalla. Era proprio qui a Clun, te lo ricordi? - Sussurrò Guy e Marian ricordò che in quell'occasione Guy l'aveva salvata dai soldati dello sceriffo, mentre lei invece lo aveva attaccato con il manico di una vecchia scopa. Aveva combattuto contro di lui senza sospettare la sua identità e ricordava ancora la sensazione eccitante e imbarazzante che aveva provato quando l'aveva abbracciata per farle scudo con il suo corpo.  
\- Hai rischiato di morire quella volta.  
\- Per te sono disposto a morire anche mille volte. - Sussurrò Guy, tornando a baciarla e la ragazza gli mise un dito sulle labbra per fermarlo.  
\- No, nemmeno una volta. Io ti voglio vivo. - La ragazza si interruppe e lo guardò negli occhi, lieta che la maschera che indossava potesse nascondere il rossore che le accendeva le gote. - Io _ti voglio. Ora._  
  
\- Giz? Sei qui? - Chiamò Allan, entrando nel granaio abbandonato.  
Marian spalancò gli occhi, allarmata e Guy trattenne una risata nel vedere la sua espressione. Le fece cenno di restare in silenzio e di non muoversi e la ragazza desiderò di poter sprofondare nel mucchio di paglia in cui erano distesi entrambi.  
Guy si rialzò in fretta e aggirò il muro di balle di fieno che li aveva nascosti allo sguardo di Allan.  
\- Sono qui. - Disse Gisborne in tono disinvolto. - E tu sei in ritardo. Mi stavo togliendo il costume, ma non ho idea di dove tu abbia nascosto i miei vestiti.  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Proprio nel mucchio di paglia da cui sei spuntato. Chiedi a Marian di passarteli. Ti aspetto fuori, Giz. - Disse Allan, soddisfatto nello scorgere l'espressione sorpresa dell'amico.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e tornò da Marian. La ragazza lo guardò, imbarazzata e divertita al tempo stesso e gli porse i vestiti, che erano davvero nascosti nel punto indicato da Allan.  
Guy si affrettò a indossarli mentre la ragazza si rivestiva a sua volta, la aiutò a stringere i lacci dell'abito e si chinò su di lei per un ultimo bacio prima di raggiungere Allan.  
\- Vai direttamente a Nottingham?  
\- Lo sceriffo mi aspetta. Oggi vuole visitare i villaggi, penso che gli suggerirò di iniziare da Locksley, così potrò vedere come sta Isabella.  
Marian gli accarezzò il viso, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Non hai dormito neanche un po' stanotte.  
\- Nemmeno tu.  
\- Ma io potrò farlo quando tornerò a casa, tu no.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Credimi, ne è valsa la pena.  
Marian sorrise a sua volta e arrossì e Gisborne non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di baciarla ancora, a costo di far attendere sia Allan che lo sceriffo.  
Marian lo abbracciò stretto, poi lo lasciò andare.  
\- Vai ora.  
  
Guy si affrettò a raggiungere Allan, prese le redini del proprio cavallo dalle mani dell'amico e montò in sella, spingendo l'animale in un trotto veloce.  
\- Togliti quell'espressione dalla faccia e sbrighiamoci. - Intimò Guy, cercando di suonare minaccioso, ma Allan non si lasciò intimidire minimamente.  
\- Mi sembra che non ti dispiaccia affatto non essere più l'unico Guardiano Notturno in circolazione, eh, Giz?  
\- Piantala Allan, siamo già abbastanza in ritardo.  
\- Non sono io quello che ci ha messo un paio d'ore per cambiarsi d'abito.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non riuscì a nascondere un certo divertimento.  
\- Passiamo attraverso la foresta, faremo prima. - Disse Gisborne quando arrivarono al bivio.  
Si inoltrarono tra gli alberi, seguendo la strada che attraversava la foresta di Sherwood e Guy si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé. Un tempo non aveva amato particolarmente la foresta, anzi era stata un luogo ostile dove si nascondeva la banda di Robin Hood e dove aveva quasi rischiato di morire, ma poi quegli alberi fitti erano diventati un rifugio anche per lui, un posto familiare che lo aveva protetto e salvato in varie occasioni. Poi, dopo le sabbie roventi e il sole impietoso della Terra Santa, per contrasto la foresta gli sembrava ancora più bella e piena di vita.  
Si sentiva felice e a casa, come non aveva mai pensato di poter essere dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.  
 _Non durerà._ Suggerì una parte della sua mente, quella che si era dovuta adattare a un dolore dopo l'altro, quella che in passato si era rassegnata a non poter mai raggiungere nulla di buono, quella che si era vista sottrarre tutto ciò che amava.  
Guy respinse quel pensiero. Non poteva permettersi di vivere nel terrore di perdere ciò che lo rendeva felice, altrimenti avrebbe iniziato subito col perdere la propria serenità.  
Una volta Matilda gli aveva detto che era inutile rattristarsi in anticipo e vivere nella paura, perché se fosse successa qualche disgrazia ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo per piangere dopo, una volta avvenuta.  
\- Giz, credi che al castello avremo il tempo di mangiare qualcosa?  
\- Non lo so, forse. Dipende da quanto tempo riusciremo a risparmiare passando da qui. - Disse Guy, sperando di arrivare presto al castello. Non lo avrebbe detto ad Allan, ma anche lui era affamato e si augurava di riuscire a fare colazione prima di presentarsi a rapporto dallo sceriffo.  
\- Allora sbrighiamoci. - Disse Allan, colpendo i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni per farlo andare più in fretta.  
Guy fece per imitarlo, ma si lasciò sfuggire un grido nel sentire una fitta di dolore bruciante e improvviso al fianco destro. Guardò allibito la freccia che lo aveva sfiorato e che si era piantata nella sella e afferrò il proprio arco, guardandosi intorno.  
Altre frecce si diressero verso di loro da vari punti della foresta e Guy spinse in avanti il cavallo per evitarle, ma non riuscì a evitare di essere colpito nuovamente al braccio.  
Si accorse che Allan faticava a controllare il cavallo, spaventato da quell'attacco e capì che chiunque fosse il loro nemico, dovevano essere in troppi e troppo ben nascosti nel sottobosco per poter sperare di difendersi.  
\- Allan! È un agguato! Dobbiamo fuggire!  
L'amico fu più che pronto a obbedirgli e lasciò partire il cavallo, senza più trattenerlo. Guy lo seguì un attimo dopo, sperando che i loro aggressori non decidessero di inseguirli.  
Gisborne sentì il suono degli zoccoli di vari cavalli lanciati all'inseguimento e si voltò a guardare indietro: almeno sei o sette uomini a cavallo stavano galoppando dietro di loro, ma Guy pensava che non fossero tutti i membri della banda.  
Quegli uomini indossavano abiti semplici, non troppo diversi da quelli dei membri della banda di Robin, e avevano i volti nascosti da cappucci e da fazzoletti legati sul viso che lasciavano scoperti solo gli occhi.  
Guy sentì un sibilo e una freccia gli passò vicino al viso, sfiorandogli i capelli e confermando la sua teoria: proveniva dai cespugli lungo la strada, quindi dovevano esserci altri uomini in agguato.  
Mosse il proprio cavallo per metterlo tra i banditi e Allan e gridò all'amico di correre più veloce.  
Una freccia sfiorò il fianco dello stallone nero e il cavallo nitrì di dolore, sollevandosi sulle zampe posteriori. Guy cercò di restare in sella, ma finì per cadere pesantemente a terra e rotolò nella polvere della strada, mentre il cavallo fuggiva in avanti.  
Gisborne non cercò nemmeno di capire se si fosse fatto male nella caduta, ma si rialzò in piedi e iniziò a correre verso il cavallo in fuga, senza guardarsi indietro. Sapeva che se avesse esitato i banditi sarebbero riusciti a raggiungerlo e a ucciderlo.  
Più avanti lungo la strada, Allan si accorse che Guy era in difficoltà e tirò le redini del proprio cavallo per farlo girare e tornare indietro.  
Guy sentiva le frecce che lo sfioravano e il suono degli zoccoli sempre più vicino, ma non cedette alla tentazione di voltarsi a guardare indietro, sarebbe stato inutile e lo avrebbe solo rallentato.  
Una fitta acuta al polpaccio gli fece capire che uno dei banditi aveva colpito il bersaglio e Guy inciampò, rischiando di cadere a terra. Sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, per lui sarebbe stata la fine e sperò di riuscire a correre lo stesso nonostante il dolore, ma non ebbe modo di scoprirlo perché in quel momento Allan lo afferrò per un braccio e lo aiutò a salire in sella dietro di lui.  
Non appena sentì le braccia di Gisborne stringersi attorno alla sua vita, Allan spronò il cavallo, lanciandolo in un galoppo sfrenato. Lo stallone nero di Guy era più avanti e correva anche lui lungo la strada, folle di terrore.  
Solo quando uscirono dalla foresta e si ritrovarono sulla strada per Nottingham, Allan e Guy si convinsero di essere sfuggiti all'agguato e che i banditi ormai avevano rinunciato a inseguirli.  
Allan raggiunse il cavallo di Guy che si era fermato, stanco e sfinito e fermò il proprio poco distante.  
Allan e Gisborne scesero di sella e Guy sussultò di dolore nel toccare il suolo. Si premette una mano sul fianco e guardò la gamba che gli faceva male, scoprendo di avere ancora una freccia conficcata nel polpaccio.  
La ferita non era profonda e Guy reputò che estrarre la freccia non gli avrebbe causato troppi danni, perciò afferrò l'asta e tirò, facendola scivolare fuori dalla ferita senza difficoltà.  
Allan guardò l'intera operazione a occhi sgranati, verdognolo in viso.  
Guy esaminò la freccia: assomigliava a quelle di Robin, ma era di fattura più rozza, un'imitazione scadente.  
Guy si legò un fazzoletto intorno al polpaccio, pensando che lui e Allan erano stati decisamente fortunati a sfuggire ai banditi riportando solo qualche graffio superficiale, poi alzò lo sguardo nel sentire il gemito dell'amico e lo vide barcollare per qualche passo per poi chinarsi sul ciglio della strada in preda a una nausea violenta.  
\- Allan? Stai bene? - Chiese Guy dopo un po' e l'amico annuì debolmente, tornando verso i cavalli.  
\- Sei tu quello ferito, Giz.  
\- Non è nulla di grave, davvero. Grazie a te. Se non fossi tornato indietro a prendermi…  
Allan annuì.  
\- Tu non hai visto, Giz, non hai idea di quante frecce ti abbiano mancato per un pelo. È un miracolo che non ti abbiano ammazzato ed è ancora più incredibile che io sia riuscito a raggiungerti prima che lo facessero loro…  
Allan sembrava sul punto di stare per vomitare di nuovo e Guy rabbrividì alle sue parole.  
\- Non una parola con Isabella, non voglio turbarla, è un momento delicato per lei, il bambino dovrebbe nascere a breve.  
\- Lo dirai a Marian?  
Guy zoppicò fino al cavallo.  
\- Sì. Se ne accorgerebbe comunque vedendo le ferite e sarebbe inutile nasconderle il pericolo. Torniamo al castello, devo riferire allo sceriffo quello che è successo. Tu vai da Archer e digli di mandare una squadra di soldati nella foresta, dubito che i banditi siano ancora lì, ma forse riusciranno a seguire le loro tracce.  
Risalirono entrambi a cavallo e galopparono verso Nottingham, col cuore molto meno leggero di poco prima.  



	10. A Silver Blade

Lo sceriffo ascoltò il rapporto di Guy di Gisborne, annuendo gravemente. Aveva sperato che l'aggressione dei giorni fosse un caso isolato, ma evidentemente non era così.  
\- Signore, mi sono permesso di mandare Archer sulle tracce dei banditi. Sono consapevole che avrei dovuto chiedere il vostro permesso prima di prendere l'iniziativa, ma era necessario agire in fretta.  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- In questo caso avete fatto bene. Avete riconosciuto qualcuno degli aggressori?  
\- No signore. Erano mascherati e hanno agito troppo in fretta, ma sono certo che non fosse nessuno degli uomini di Robin Hood.  
\- Ho sentito parlare di un uomo che si fa chiamare il Guardiano Notturno, pensate che possa avere a che fare con questi banditi? Il mio predecessore aveva emesso una taglia molto alta su di lui.  
Lo sceriffo notò l'ombra di una qualche emozione attraversare rapidamente il volto di Gisborne, ma il cavaliere riprese subito la sua espressione seria.  
\- Lo escludo, signore. Da quello che ho sentito, il Guardiano Notturno si limita ad aiutare i bisognosi. E il suo predecessore aveva messo una taglia elevata anche su Robin Hood, non possiamo basarci sulle sue azioni per giudicare.  
\- Cosa suggerite, allora?  
\- Il ferito ha ripreso conoscenza?  
\- Non ancora. Ho dato ordine che Lord Bennet venga accompagnato al castello per essere interrogato. Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, venite Gisborne, attendiamolo nella sala grande, voglio che siate presente anche voi.  
Lo sceriffo si alzò e si incamminò lungo i corridoi senza voltarsi a controllare che Gisborne lo seguisse, certo che il cavaliere lo avrebbe fatto.  
Lavorava per lui solo da pochi giorni, ma sir Arthur aveva già avuto modo di constatare che Guy di Gisborne prendeva molto sul serio il proprio compito e che il suo comportamento smentiva completamente la prima impressione che aveva avuto di lui quando lo aveva travolto con il suo cavallo.  
Quell'uomo era un collaboratore prezioso e se Vaisey non aveva saputo apprezzarlo, era stato folle e cieco.  
Lo sceriffo era arrivato a metà di un corridoio piuttosto lungo, quando si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di strano. Di solito i passi di Gisborne accompagnavano i suoi mantenendo solo una breve distanza, ma da qualche secondo non li sentiva più. Si voltò a guardare indietro e aggrottò la fronte nell'accorgersi che il cavaliere si era fermato parecchi passi più indietro, si era appoggiato al muro con una mano e aveva chiuso gli occhi con un'espressione sofferente.  
\- Gisborne? Non state bene?  
Guy riaprì gli occhi con un sussulto e si affrettò a raggiungere lo sceriffo. Sir Arthur notò che anche se cercava di nasconderlo, zoppicava leggermente.  
\- Non è niente, signore. - Disse Guy e lo sceriffo lo guardò meglio: Gisborne era pallido, aveva il volto coperto da un velo di sudore e nel punto in cui si era fermato poco prima, sir Arthur notò alcune goccioline rosso scuro che macchiavano il pavimento.  
\- State sanguinando! Siete stato ferito nell'agguato?!  
\- Solo qualche graffio, sceriffo. Non è nulla di grave.  
\- Perché non lo avete detto?  
\- Posso fare lo stesso il mio lavoro, non era importante dirvelo.  
Sir Arthur aprì la porta della stanza più vicina, una saletta poco utilizzata che conteneva solo un tavolo e alcune sedie.  
\- Entrate e sedetevi. - Ordinò. - E lasciate che sia io a giudicare se siete in condizioni di lavorare.  
\- Ho lavorato in condizioni peggiori, signore.  
\- E Vaisey ve lo lasciava fare?  
\- Lui se lo aspettava.  
Sir Arthur scosse la testa.  
\- Vi costringeva a lavorare anche se eravate ferito o malato?  
\- Sì, signore.  
Lo sceriffo si stupì per il tono tranquillo di Gisborne, come se per lui fosse davvero normale aspettarsi di dover lavorare anche dopo essere stato ferito. Più scopriva dettagli sul suo predecessore e meno quell'uomo gli piaceva.  
\- Ma insomma, che razza di uomo era?!  
Guy lo guardò, serio.  
\- Un demonio, signore.  
  
Robin attraversò in fretta il cortile del castello e salì le scale, preoccupato. Recandosi a Nottingham aveva incrociato Archer e Allan che galoppavano verso la foresta alla testa di un nutrito gruppo di soldati e Allan gli aveva detto che Guy era stato ferito dalla banda di banditi che si spacciavano per uomini di Robin Hood.  
Chiese a una guardia dove potesse trovare Gisborne e l'uomo gli rispose che era insieme allo sceriffo. Robin li cercò nella sala grande, ma trovandola vuota si diresse verso lo studio di sir Arthur.  
Mentre camminava lungo un corridoio si vide superare da un paio di servitori che portavano in mano una bacinella di acqua calda e un cofanetto di legno.  
\- Dove state andando? - Chiese Robin.  
Uno degli uomini indicò una porta.  
\- Lo sceriffo ci ha chiesto di portare acqua e medicinali in attesa che arrivi il guaritore che ha mandato a chiamare.  
Robin li superò ed entrò nella stanza senza bussare.  
Guy, seduto su una delle sedie e senza giacca, teneva premuto sul fianco un fazzoletto insanguinato mentre lo sceriffo, in piedi accanto a lui, stava esaminando la ferita che aveva sul braccio.  
Gisborne alzò gli occhi a guardarlo e gli sorrise.  
\- Hai visto, Hood? Non avevo abbastanza cicatrici, avevo bisogno di farmene qualcun'altra.  
Robin si avvicinò e gli scostò il fazzoletto dal fianco, rivelando un solco sanguinolento, ma non troppo profondo. Notò anche vari lividi sulla schiena e sul fianco di Guy e scosse la testa, preoccupato.  
\- Sembra più brutto di quello che è, ma non credo di avere nulla di rotto. - Disse Guy. - Non fa così tanto male.  
Lo sceriffo scosse la testa.  
\- Ora state mentendo. Forse non saranno ferite gravi, ma di certo sono dolorose.  
Robin prese un panno pulito e lo bagnò nell'acqua calda, poi iniziò a pulire il sangue coagulato dal fianco di Gisborne per controllare la ferita.  
\- Avrebbero potuto ucciderti, sei stato fortunato. Hai altre ferite oltre a queste?  
\- Mi hanno colpito con una freccia alla gamba e probabilmente ho lividi ovunque, ma nulla di preoccupante. Devo ringraziare Allan, se non fosse stato per lui mi avrebbero preso. - Concluse, con un brivido.  
Robin sbatté un pugno sul tavolo.  
\- E osano spacciarsi per miei uomini?!  
\- Le frecce che usano assomigliano alle tue, anche se basta esaminarle da vicino per vedere la differenza. Ma il popolo potrebbe crederci.  
\- Come possono pensare che io vada in giro ad ammazzare la gente?!  
\- Forse hanno visto come cavalcate. - Disse lo sceriffo, punzecchiandolo, e Robin e Guy lo guardarono, sorpresi dalla sua battuta.  
\- Signore, il guaritore è arrivato. - Disse un servo, entrando nella stanza e rivolgendosi allo sceriffo.  
\- Fallo entrare.  
Guy si accigliò.  
\- Non è il medico che ho offeso l'altro giorno, vero?  
Il servitore si fece da parte e alle sue spalle apparve un monaco dalla pelle scura.  
\- Direi di no. È parecchio tempo che non ti fai vedere, Guy.  
\- Tuck! Come mai sei al castello?  
\- Ho ascoltato la vostra opinione a proposito del medico a cui rivolgersi, sir Guy. - Disse lo sceriffo, divertito. - Ho chiesto un po' in giro e sono venuto a sapere che una guaritrice molto brava vive nella foresta, ma pare che sia difficile da trovare. Allora mi hanno suggerito di rivolgermi ai monaci dell'abbazia, molti di loro sono esperti guaritori.  
\- Per Tuck posso confermarlo. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso. - È stato lui a curarmi la schiena e mi ha salvato la vita. Probabilmente anche l'anima.  
\- A quella devi pensarci tu, lo sai. - Lo corresse il frate con un sorriso indulgente. - Ma ora lasciami vedere queste ferite.  
Robin e lo sceriffo si fecero da parte e uscirono dalla stanza. Tuck controllò e pulì accuratamente le ferite di Guy, concentrandosi in particolar modo su quella al polpaccio che era un po' più profonda delle altre, poi le coprì con un unguento dall'odore speziato e le fasciò.  
\- Non serve ricucirle e dovrebbero guarire abbastanza in fretta, devi solo fare attenzione che non si infettino. Riposati e cerca di non andare a cavallo per qualche giorno e tornerai come nuovo in un paio di settimane. Domani tornerò a cambiare la medicazione e a controllare che stiano guarendo bene. Se ti va potrai raccontarmi cosa ti è successo negli ultimi tempi.  
Gisborne gli sorrise.  
\- Allora assicurati di avere parecchio tempo libero.  
\- Sono contento di vederti sereno, figliolo.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Non pensavo che fosse possibile, sai? Ma ora sono felice.  
  
Lo sceriffo di Nottingham attese che Tuck uscisse dalla stanza e scambiò qualche parola con lui, poi il frate si congedò e sir Arthur lo guardò andare via prima di aprire la porta.  
\- Vi sentite meglio, Gisborne?  
Guy finì di allacciarsi i fermagli della giacca, cercando di non muovere troppo il braccio ferito e si alzò in piedi.  
\- Sì, signore, vi ringrazio. Ormai lord Bennet dovrebbe essere qui, è necessario interrogarlo al più presto, meglio affrettarsi.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò.  
\- Voi non andrete da nessuna parte, sir Guy, non avete sentito il frate? Avete bisogno di riposare.  
Guy lo fissò, stupito di vedere una sincera preoccupazione nello sguardo dello sceriffo. Vaisey lo avrebbe sicuramente rimproverato per aver perso tempo a farsi bendare le ferite invece di andare a caccia di fuorilegge o a estorcere soldi ai contadini per pagare qualche tassa ingiusta e molto probabilmente avrebbe fatto in modo di stringergli il braccio ferito o di colpirlo sul fianco per il solo divertimento di vederlo sussultare di dolore.  
\- Ma… - Iniziò a protestare, ma sir Arthur lo zittì con un gesto secco della mano.  
\- Avete promesso di obbedirmi e non credo che questo ordine vada contro la vostra coscienza. Vi farò assegnare degli alloggi al castello e mi aspetto che ci restiate almeno fino a domani.  
\- E lord Bennet? Voi non lo conoscete, signore, potrebbe mentirvi senza che ve ne rendiate conto.  
\- Voi lo conoscete, Locksley?  
\- Il padre di Meg? Sì, non posso dire che sia stato un piacere, ma ho avuto modo di incontrarlo. - Rispose Robin.  
\- Allora il problema è risolto, Locksley vi sostituirà e non voglio sentire altre proteste. Se siete preoccupato per vostra moglie e vostro figlio, mandateli a chiamare, il castello è abbastanza grande per ospitare anche loro.  
\- Passerò a Knighton più tardi. - Disse Robin, rivolgendosi a Guy. - Lo sceriffo ha ragione, non mi sembri in ottima forma e Tuck ha detto che non devi cavalcare, è meglio che siano Marian e Seth a venire qui.  
Guy si rassegnò a obbedire agli ordini dello sceriffo e annuì, poi guardò Robin.  
\- Non farli preoccupare. A Marian spiegherò io come sono andate le cose, ma non voglio che Seth si spaventi. E quando tornerà insieme ad Archer, assicurati che Allan stia bene, era piuttosto scosso.  
Lo sceriffo chiamò uno dei servitori del castello e gli ordinò di preparare una delle camere per Guy e per la sua famiglia.  
\- Avete già mangiato? - Chiese, guardando Guy e Robin ed entrambi scossero la testa. Lo sceriffo ordinò al servitore di far portare cibo e vino per tutti e tre nella saletta in cui si trovavano.  
\- Mentre aspettiamo che le vostre stanze siano pronte, possiamo condividere un pasto. Non dovete ringraziarmi, Gisborne. Avete accettato di lavorare per me, accertarmi che i miei dipendenti siano in buona salute e fare in modo che ricevano cure adeguate è semplicemente un mio dovere.  
\- Siete molto diverso da Vaisey, sir Arthur. - Disse Robin e lo sceriffo lo guardò.  
\- Questo è un complimento, Locksley?  
\- Decisamente. - Confermò Guy.  
  
Guy sbadigliò, girandosi su un fianco e avvolgendosi in una coperta morbida e calda. Davanti a Robin e allo sceriffo aveva cercato di mostrarsi più forte di quanto non si sentisse, ma doveva ammettere di essere incredibilmente stanco e dolorante.  
Stendersi su quel letto comodo e riposare un po' dopo una notte insonne passata ad aiutare la gente di Clun non gli sarebbe sembrata una cattiva idea anche se non fosse stato ferito.  
Le stanze che gli erano state assegnate erano ampie e confortevoli, più calde e meno umide di quelle che aveva occupato al castello quando lavorava per Vaisey. Il camino era grande e scaldava adeguatamente l'ambiente e il letto era dotato di un materasso comodo e di coperte pesanti.  
Dopo aver mangiato un pasto abbondante e nutriente insieme a Robin e allo sceriffo, Guy si sentiva piacevolmente assonnato e, anche se le ferite e i lividi gli facevano male, il dolore era sopportabile.  
Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro di piacere e si addormentò subito, abbandonandosi a un sonno senza sogni.  
Sprofondato in quel sonno ristoratore, Guy non si accorse della porta che veniva socchiusa, né della figura velata che si affacciò a quello spiraglio e che rimase a osservarlo per un po' prima di decidersi a entrare nella stanza.  
La donna velata si avvicinò al letto in silenzio e si fermò a guardare attentamente il cavaliere addormentato, lo sguardo fisso sulle ciocche di capelli lunghe e scomposte sparse sul cuscino e sulla pelle pallida di Guy.  
Senza fare il minimo rumore estrasse la lama affilata di un pugnale dalle pieghe della veste e si chinò in avanti, avvicinandosi ancora a lui.  



	11. My Precious Child

La donna velata allungò una mano e, tremando leggermente, strinse le dita intorno a una ciocca dei capelli di Guy e avvicinò la lama al collo dell'uomo.  
Gisborne si girò sulla schiena e aprì gli occhi, assonnato.  
\- Marian? - Mormorò, poi si accorse della lama affilata così vicina al suo viso e si irrigidì, svegliandosi del tutto.  
La donna fu più veloce di lui: con uno scatto del polso mosse il pugnale recidendo la ciocca di capelli che aveva afferrato e balzò indietro, stringendola al petto.  
Guy afferrò uno dei pugnali che teneva sempre a portata di mano e si alzò di scatto per fronteggiare la sconosciuta, ignorando il dolore provocato da quel movimento brusco.  
\- No, no. - Disse la donna in un sussurro angosciato. - No, ti farai male!  
Guy la guardò, pronto a difendersi.  
\- Chi siete?! Mostrate il vostro volto!  
Allungò una mano per strapparle il velo che le copriva il volto, ma la donna si rannicchiò su se stessa con un gemito di terrore.  
\- No! No! È il volto del diavolo!  
Guy esitò. La sconosciuta aveva in mano un pugnale, ma non sembrava essere una minaccia. Del resto se avesse voluto ucciderlo avrebbe potuto farlo tranquillamente mentre dormiva, invece si era limitata a tagliargli una ciocca di capelli.  
Si toccò distrattamente il punto sulla nuca da dove la donna aveva tagliato quel ciuffo di capelli e guardò il ricciolo scuro, stretto convulsamente tra le mani della sconosciuta.  
Mani nodose, segnate dagli anni, contorte dalla vecchiaia e forse dalla malattia. Di certo non le mani di un'assassina.  
Tenne stretto il proprio pugnale, ma non cercò di avvicinarsi alla donna.  
\- Chi siete? - Chiese bruscamente e la vecchia emise una specie di guaito terrorizzato.  
Guy pensò che doveva essere qualche anziana servitrice dalla mente annebbiata dall'età che per qualche motivo veniva tenuta al castello per pietà o semplicemente perché nessuno si ricordava più della sua esistenza. Lui di sicuro non la conosceva e se in passato Vaisey fosse venuto a conoscenza della sua presenza di certo l'avrebbe gettata fuori dal castello a calci, riducendola a mendicare per sopravvivere.  
\- Chi siete? - Chiese di nuovo, in tono più gentile.  
\- Non sono nessuno. Io non esisto. - Rispose la donna, tremando.  
Guy pensò che quella risposta confermava la sua teoria: la sconosciuta viveva nascosta nel castello per riuscire a sopravvivere in qualche modo. Probabilmente si sfamava rubacchiando gli avanzi dalle cucine. Decise che avrebbe dovuto parlare di lei allo sceriffo, sperando che si dimostrasse più umano di Vaisey.  
Nel frattempo non aveva intenzione di spaventarla ulteriormente, l'avrebbe lasciata in pace dopo essersi accertato che non potesse fare del male a nessuno.  
Allungò una mano verso di lei, col palmo aperto verso l'alto.  
\- Datelo a me e vi lascerò andare. - Disse.  
La vecchia fece un passo indietro scuotendo la testa e si strinse una mano sul petto come per proteggerla.  
\- No! No! È mia!  
Guy notò che era la mano che stringeva la ciocca, mentre quella che impugnava il coltello era abbandonata lungo il fianco, come se se ne fosse dimenticata.  
\- Il coltello. Datemi il coltello.  
La donna guardò il pugnale, come se lo avesse visto in quel momento per la prima volta. Fece un passo esitante verso Guy e glielo appoggiò delicatamente sul palmo, ritraendosi subito indietro.  
Gisborne notò la pelle del polso, lucida e quasi corrosa, sfregiata dai segni antichi di un'ustione estesa e profonda, simili a quelli che lui stesso aveva sul braccio al posto del tatuaggio.  
Guy la fissò: continuava a stringere la ciocca dei suoi capelli come un tesoro prezioso.  
\- Perché lo avete fatto? Perché mi avete tagliato i capelli?  
La vecchia emise una risatina folle.  
\- Sono i riccioli scuri del mio bambino. - Disse, col tono leggero di una ragazzina. - Il bambino che amo così tanto.  
Gisborne la guardò e per un attimo gli mancò il respiro, mentre un'idea assurda gli attraversava la mente.  
Quelle parole, la cicatrice lasciata dal fuoco…  
_Madre?_  
Era possibile? Possibile che Ghislaine non fosse morta in quell'incendio e che si aggirasse per il castello, folle e sfigurata?  
_No._  
Per quanto potesse desiderare di rivederla, dentro di sé Guy sentiva che sua madre era morta, ne era assolutamente certo. Inoltre la donna che si trovava davanti a lui era più alta di sua madre, aveva un'ossatura più robusta, non era lei, non poteva essere lei in alcun modo.  
La guardò ancora e se ne convinse con assoluta certezza, ritrovando la calma. Eppure in qualche modo avere quel dubbio anche se solo per pochi secondi gli aveva fatto provare compassione per quella donna folle.  
\- Non portarmela via! - Gemette la donna, stringendo al petto la ciocca dei suoi capelli e Guy si spostò, per permetterle di raggiungere la porta se lo avesse voluto.  
\- Se ci tenete tanto potete tenerla. - Disse Guy, a disagio e la donna rise, felice, come una bambina.  
Allungò una mano e sfiorò la guancia di Guy con una carezza.  
\- Sei un caro ragazzo. - Sussurrò, con la voce improvvisamente gonfia di pianto, poi corse via, con una velocità sorprendente per la sua età.  
Gisborne corse alla porta e si affacciò nel corridoio per vedere dove fosse diretta, ma si fermò, stupito: il passaggio era completamente deserto.  
  
Guy rimase a fissare il corridoio vuoto, ancora confuso per quello strano incontro. Se non fosse stato per il pugnale che aveva in mano e per il ciuffo di capelli più corto che sentiva toccandosi la nuca, avrebbe pensato di aver sognato tutto.  
\- Padre!  
Guy si girò nel sentire la voce di Seth e vide il bambino che correva lungo il corridoio, seguito da Marian.  
Infilò il pugnale nella cintura e si chinò per accogliere Seth tra le braccia, senza riuscire a nascondere una smorfia di dolore quando il bambino gli toccò il fianco ferito.  
Marian lo raggiunse poco dopo, preoccupata.  
\- Sei ferito, Guy? Robin mi ha detto…  
Gisborne la interruppe mettendole un dito sulle labbra e Marian si accorse che Seth stava fissando Guy, improvvisamente spaventato e con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
\- Ti sei fatto male, padre?  
\- Sono caduto da cavallo, ma non è niente, solo qualche livido. Devo solo riposare un po' e passerà tutto.  
Seth lo prese per mano, serio, e lo tirò dentro la stanza.  
\- Allora mettiti a letto. Se non riesci a dormire ti racconto una storia.  
Guy sorrise al figlio e lo seguì, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. Seth si arrampicò anche lui e iniziò a saltellare sul materasso, poi prese una coperta e la mise sulle spalle del padre.  
Marian sedette accanto a Guy, interrogandolo con lo sguardo e Gisborne le prese una mano tra le sue per rassicurarla.  
\- Sto bene. - Disse. - Davvero. Più tardi ti racconterò tutto, ma ora stai tranquilla.  
La ragazza gli accarezzò una guancia e a Guy venne in mente il gesto compiuto dalla misteriosa sconosciuta solo pochi minuti prima.  
\- Sei pallido. Forse dovresti dormire un po'.  
\- Anche tu hai il viso stanco, non sei riuscita a dormire molto a casa, vero?  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Seth voleva giocare con me e poi è arrivato Robin per dirmi di raggiungerti al castello.  
\- Allora chiudi la porta e vieni a stenderti vicino a me. Un po' di sonno farà bene a tutti e due.  
\- Io non voglio dormire, padre! - Protestò Seth.  
\- Va bene, se non hai sonno puoi restare sveglio, ma resta sul letto insieme a noi e raccontaci una storia.  
Il bambino annuì, si infilò sotto le coperte, abbracciando il padre e cominciò a parlare allegramente, inventando una avventura piuttosto contorta e di sicuro molto fantasiosa che parlava di un'impresa di Robin Hood contro un drago feroce che aveva rubato il cavallo del Guardiano Notturno.  
Guy e Marian rinunciarono a seguire la trama della storia dopo pochi minuti, accontentandosi di restare stesi vicini ad ascoltare il suono della voce del bambino, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani intrecciate.  
Anche se aveva affermato di non avere affatto sonno, Seth fu il primo ad addormentarsi, raggomitolato contro il fianco del padre.  
Marian aprì gli occhi e lo guardò dormire per un po', poi spostò lo sguardo sul viso del marito e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte con un gesto tenero e preoccupato.  
\- Ora dimmi tutto, Guy. Raccontami cosa è successo.  



	12. Close to My Heart

Seth rise, aggrappandosi alla schiena del padre.  
\- Vai più veloce, cavallo! - Gridò e Guy lo accontentò, accelerando un po' il passo. Percorse correndo il corridoio deserto e girò l'angolo, scontrandosi con lo sceriffo.  
Guy sussultò di dolore per aver sbattuto il fianco ferito, ma ebbe la presenza di spirito di allungare un braccio e sostenere lo sceriffo per evitare che cadesse.  
\- Gisborne! Siete pericoloso anche quando cavalcate per finta! - Lo rimproverò Sir Arthur, senza però riuscire a nascondere un lampo divertito nello sguardo.  
\- Mi dispiace, signore, vi ho fatto male?  
\- Ciao nonnino! - Disse Seth, sorridendo e lo sceriffo lo salutò bonariamente prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Guy.  
\- Non dovreste chiedermi se mi sono fatto male io, siete voi quello che dovrebbe riposare e guarire.  
\- Tuck ha detto che le ferite stanno guarendo bene e non hanno tracce di infezione, non è necessario che resti a letto.  
\- Tra alzarsi dal letto e correre a rompicollo per i corridoi del castello c'è un po' di differenza, sir Guy. Credo che anche vostra moglie sarebbe d'accordo con me. A proposito, come mai non siete insieme?  
\- Oggi è giorno di mercato, Marian doveva fare alcune compere e ci ha preceduti. La raggiungeremo fra poco.  
\- Prima dovevate travolgere un po' di gente in giro per il castello?  
Guy arrossì leggermente.  
\- No, signore, volevo parlare con voi.  
\- Delle aggressioni? - Lo sceriffo lanciò uno sguardo a Seth. - Forse non è il caso col bambino presente. Più tardi ci sarà il consiglio dei nobili e parleremo di questa emergenza, potrete espormi la vostra opinione in quell'occasione.  
\- No, volevo riferirvi una cosa strana che mi è capitata ieri. Credo che dovreste saperlo. - Guy si rivolse a Seth e gli mise in mano una monetina. - Facciamo un gioco, tu nascondi questa moneta in questo corridoio mentre io e lo sceriffo non guardiamo. Cerca un buon nascondiglio perché se non riuscirò a trovarla allora avrai vinto tu e ti comprerò un regalo al mercato.  
Il bambino si allontanò dal padre e si mise a esplorare ogni singola crepa dei muri per trovare un posto dove nascondere la moneta e Guy ne approfittò per tornare a rivolgersi allo sceriffo.  
\- Ieri qualcuno è entrato nella mia stanza mentre dormivo…  
\- Uno dei servitori?  
\- Non lo so. Era una donna anziana e aveva il volto coperto da un velo.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- E cosa ha fatto?  
Guy si sfiorò la nuca con un dito.  
\- Mi ha tagliato una ciocca di capelli. Non ho ancora capito perché ci tenesse tanto però.  
\- Ha cercato di farvi del male?  
\- Aveva un pugnale, ma non sembrava pericolosa. Mi sono limitato a toglierle il coltello e le ho permesso di fuggire. Avrei dovuto fermarla, signore? Ho pensato che non fosse necessario, probabilmente è solo una poveretta con la mente annebbiata dall'età, diceva cose senza senso. - Chiese Guy, notando l'aria accigliata dello sceriffo.  
\- No, no, avete fatto bene. Ho dato ordine al personale delle cucine di dare gli avanzi ai mendicanti che vivono intorno al castello, deve essere una di quei disgraziati. Forse ha trovato il modo di restare all'interno del castello per scaldarsi oppure ha perso la strada per uscire dopo aver ricevuto la sua razione. Dirò alle guardie di fare più attenzione.  
\- A proposito delle guardie, signore, bisognerebbe fare qualcosa. Sono incompetenti e quando Robin Hood era un fuorilegge non erano in grado di impedirgli di penetrare nel castello né di catturarlo. Con questi nuovi banditi non è sicuro avere soldati tanto incapaci a difesa del castello...  
\- Forse voi e Archer potreste stabilire dei turni di addestramento aggiuntivi per migliorare la loro preparazione. Ne parleremo al consiglio dei nobili più tardi.  
Seth tornò, soddisfatto, e disse che aveva nascosto la moneta. Guy la cercò per un po' e finse di non notare che il bambino teneva un pugno chiuso e nascosto dietro la schiena.  
\- Mi arrendo, devi aver trovato un nascondiglio perfetto. Dov'è?  
Seth scoppiò a ridere e aprì la mano.  
\- Qui, padre!  
\- Ma così non vale!  
\- Non avete detto che non poteva tenerla in mano, sir Guy. - Disse lo sceriffo, sorridendo. - Temo proprio che siate stato sconfitto.  
\- Allora ti devo un regalo. - Disse Guy, porgendo la mano al figlio e Seth vi si aggrappò ridendo. - A più tardi, signore e scusatemi ancora per prima.  
Lo sceriffo annuì e congedò lui e Seth, restando a guardarli mentre andavano via, poi sospirò e si inoltrò lungo i corridoi della parte più vecchia e meno frequentata del castello, attraversando sale polverose e passaggi stretti e semi nascosti.  
Si fermò davanti a una porta e staccò una chiave dalla cintura e, dopo essersi accertato di essere solo, la fece girare nella serratura ed entrò in una stanza ampia ma senza finestre.  
Il mobilio era di qualità migliore di quello delle stanze limitrofe e il camino, schermato da una grata di ferro, era acceso e scaldava la stanza. Il letto era vuoto e inutilizzato, ma il materasso e le coperte erano stati trascinati nell'angolo più buio.  
Lo sceriffo prese una candela si avvicinò a quello che sembrava un mucchio di stracci e la donna velata che era penetrata negli alloggi di Guy, rannicchiata sul materasso, iniziò a gemere, sottraendosi alla luce del candelabro.  
\- Ieri sei uscita. - Disse sir Arthur in tono piatto. - Ti avevo detto di non farlo.  
\- No! No! Non è vero! - Mugolò la donna, dondolandosi avanti e indietro.  
\- Come hai preso quella se non sei uscita?  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò e le prese la ciocca di capelli scuri che teneva tra le dita. La vecchia iniziò a piangere.  
\- No, ti prego! È mia! Il mio bambino! Rowan!  
\- Quello non è Rowan.  
La donna tese una mano verso la ciocca di capelli, gemendo.  
\- Rowan! Rowan! I suoi bei riccioli scuri… Dammeli, ti prego! Devo tenerli vicino al cuore!  
Lo sceriffo la guardò, stancamente, poi le restituì la ciocca, rinunciando a contraddirla.  
\- Tienili, ma non devi più uscire. Devi restare nascosta.  
  
Marian pagò la stoffa che aveva scelto e chiese che fosse consegnata a Knighton Hall, poi si guardò intorno per cercare Guy.  
Un uomo la urtò passandole accanto e, al suo grido di protesta, si voltò a guardarla con disprezzo e sputò per terra prima di allontanarsi.  
\- Hai visto? Le sta bene.  
Marian sentì quel sussurro maligno, ma non riuscì a capire chi avesse parlato: la strada era affollata e vari gruppetti di persone erano radunati a parlare tra loro.  
\- E pensare che suo padre è una brava persona… Chissà che vergogna ad avere uno come Gisborne in famiglia.  
La ragazza strinse i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nella carne e si impose di ignorare quelle cattiverie.  
_Ci sono abituata ormai. Non possono toccarmi._  
Si allontanò a testa bassa, senza guardarsi intorno. Non voleva vedere chi avesse parlato, dopotutto.  
Non voleva scoprire che poteva essere stata una persona che conosceva, qualcuno con cui aveva parlato da ragazzina, quando era ancora la figlia dello sceriffo di Nottingham e tutti la rispettavano.  
Vide la figura di Guy da lontano: così alto e vestito di nero spiccava in mezzo alla folla.  
Corse da lui e lo abbracciò, incurante degli sguardi di disapprovazione della gente.  
Guy le sorrise e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, poi si accorse che era turbata.  
\- Cosa c'è, Marian? È successo qualcosa?  
\- Niente, niente di importante.  
\- Marian…  
\- Solo le stupide chiacchiere della gente. Non sopporto che ti insultino.  
\- Molti di loro hanno ottime ragioni per farlo. Può non piacermi, ma è così e non posso farci niente. Mi dispiace che siate voi a soffrirne.  
Marian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Come fanno a non vedere quanto sei cambiato? Se sapessero quello che fai per loro…  
\- Se lo sapessero non lo accetterebbero, penserebbero che ho un secondo fine e preferirebbero morire di fame piuttosto che accettare un pezzo di pane dalle mie mani.  
\- Ma perché hanno ricominciato a prendersela con te? Pensavo che avessero iniziato ad accettarti, ormai.  
\- Me lo aspettavo.  
\- Perché?  
\- Vaisey aveva preso a odiarmi e cercava ogni occasione per umiliarmi. Alla gente questo andava bene: se ero nemico di Vaisey, se subivo le sue prepotenze, ero più simile a loro, il nemico del loro nemico poteva forse essere un amico. Ma ora mi hanno visto lavorare di nuovo accanto allo sceriffo e di certo pensano che tutto sia tornato come un tempo. Non mi sorprenderebbe scoprire che lo sceriffo viene considerato malvagio per il semplice fatto che io lavoro per lui.  
\- Beh, io ti conosco bene, Guy di Gisborne, e sono fiera di te. Sono orgogliosa di essere tua moglie.  
Guy la baciò di nuovo e sorrise.  
\- E allora il resto non ha importanza. Che parlino pure, che mi odino se li fa sentire meglio. Io ho te  
.  
Seth si aggrappò alla gonna di Marian e alla gamba di Guy per attirare la loro attenzione.  
\- Ho fame, padre!  
\- No, non hai veramente fame, vuoi solo i dolci di quel venditore, credi che non lo sappia? - Ribatté Guy e Seth lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
Gisborne ridacchiò.  
\- Perché li voglio anche io.  
Marian sorrise, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
\- Non siete mai così entusiasti quando cucino io però.  
\- Le tue frittelle non sono buone. - Disse Seth con aria innocente e Guy scoppiò a ridere nel vedere l'espressione di Marian.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- La voce della verità?  
Guy la strinse e la baciò su una guancia.  
\- Già, ma non smettere mai di cucinare per me.  



	13. Little Knight

Archer prese in mano un fodero di cuoio, come per esaminarlo, poi lo rimise sul banco del mercante e ne scelse un altro. Pagò distrattamente la cifra richiesta e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla folla che lo circondava, in modo apparentemente casuale. In realtà la sua attenzione era puntata sulla figura del suo fratellastro ed era ben deciso a tenerlo d'occhio senza farsi notare da lui.  
Archer era preoccupato per Guy: forse la sua aggressione era stata un caso, forse i banditi avrebbero attaccato chiunque si fosse trovato a passare per la foresta in quel momento, ma lui non poteva esserne certo, forse il loro obiettivo era proprio Guy.  
Il mercante notò la direzione dello sguardo di Archer e scosse la testa con una mezza risatina sprezzante.  
\- Ogni tanto lo danno per morto, ma in un modo o nell'altro Gisborne riesce sempre a trovare il modo di restare a galla. Adesso pare che abbia fatto in modo di tornare nelle grazie dello sceriffo. Non so se sia molto furbo, molto opportunista o molto fortunato.  
Archer lanciò uno sguardo al mercante, ma non disse nulla, era evidente che l'uomo non sapeva chi fosse lui, altrimenti non avrebbe parlato in quel modo tanto liberamente.  
Uno dei clienti guardò Guy con palese disprezzo.  
\- Guardate quel bastardo. Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto non si vergogna a farsi vedere in giro?  
\- Chi è quella donna? La sua amante? E il moccioso? - Chiese un altro uomo.  
\- Pare che l'abbia sposata, alla fine. - Disse il mercante. - Anche se un po' in ritardo, a giudicare dall'età del bambino…  
\- Per stare con Gisborne deve essere una donnaccia.  
\- Dicono che sia una nobile, la figlia di un vecchio sceriffo…  
\- Nobile o contadina, sempre una poco di buono dev'essere, altrimenti non starebbe con Gisborne.  
\- In ogni caso non è giusto. Mia moglie ha visto morire di fame due dei nostri figli perché Gisborne ha preso quasi tutti i nostri raccolti e invece quel cane si aggira per il mercato con la sua famiglia come se niente fosse.  
\- Qualcuno dovrebbe dargli una lezione…  
Archer non disse nulla. Avrebbe potuto far passare qualche minuto di terrore a quegli uomini rivelando di essere il maestro d'armi del castello, ma non lo fece. Non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a rafforzare l'odio verso l'autorità e a rendere la gente di Nottingham ancora più scontenta.  
Si chiese cosa si fossero aspettati. Era ovvio che dopo la morte di Vaisey qualcuno dovesse prendere il suo posto e Archer si chiese il motivo di tanto malcontento se ancora non sapevano che tipo di persona fosse il nuovo sceriffo.  
Durante l'assenza di Vaisey nessuno si era occupato di riscuotere le tasse per qualche mese e forse la gente sperava che quella situazione si prolungasse, oppure speravano che Robin Hood sarebbe diventato il nuovo sceriffo.  
Archer si allontanò dal banco del mercante e pensò che avrebbe dovuto avvertire Guy di stare attento. Guardò il fratello con un sospiro: dopo tanta sofferenza finalmente sembrava felice e lui non desiderava turbare quella serenità.  
Attraversò la folla e si avvicinò a Guy. Seth lo vide e gli corse incontro, con un sacchetto di dolci in mano e le mani e il viso appiccicosi di miele.  
\- Ciao zio Archer! - Disse il bambino, allegramente, porgendogli il cartoccio pieno di dolci. - Ne vuoi uno?  
Il giovane si servì con un sorriso.  
\- Grazie, sono buoni. Sentiamo un po', oggi sei un fuorilegge o un cavaliere?  
Seth indicò con orgoglio sia l'arco in miniatura che portava a tracolla che la spada di legno che si era legato in vita.  
\- Non lo vedi? Tutti e due!  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento ad Archer.  
\- Che non venga in mente anche a te di regalargli altre armi giocattolo, fa già abbastanza danni con quelle che ha.  
\- Io non faccio danni, difendo te e Adeline e anche zia Isabella, come fanno il papà e lo zio Robin!  
Guy e Marian sorrisero a quelle parole e Archer lanciò uno sguardo divertito al fratello.  
\- Niente armi, tranquilli, ma Guy, ho contattato quel mercante, come mi avevi chiesto di fare, e mi sembra che abbia alcuni esemplari adatti.  
Gisborne annuì e si rivolse al figlio, serio.  
\- Ti ho promesso un regalo, vero?  
Seth lo guardò.  
\- Non erano le frittelle?  
\- Per il gioco che abbiamo fatto prima, sì. Ma tanto tempo fa ti avevo fatto un'altra promessa, non la ricordi più?  
Il bambino scosse la testa e Guy sorrise.  
\- Allora vuol dire che sarà una sorpresa.  
Prese Seth per mano e porse l'altro braccio a Marian, poi, insieme, seguirono Archer fino a un recinto dove erano legati alcuni pony.  
Il bambino li fissò a bocca aperta, incredulo.  
\- Un cavallo? Padre, mi regali davvero un cavallo?  
\- Un cavaliere deve averne uno, no? Ma non pensare che sia un regalo facile. Prima di cominciare a cavalcare dovrai anche imparare come prenderti cura di lui, sapere come pulire la sua stalla e iniziare a conoscerlo. Sarà faticoso e a volte anche noioso, ma è importante: spesso la vita di un cavaliere dipende dal suo cavallo.  
\- Pulire le stalle può essere utile anche in altre occasioni. - Commentò Archer, divertito, riferendosi alla punizione che lo sceriffo aveva assegnato ai suoi fratelli.  
Seth guardò il padre e annuì, serio. Quel discorso lo faceva sentire più grande, ma lo spaventava anche un po'.  
\- Ne sarò capace, padre?  
Guy gli accarezzò i capelli.  
\- Imparerai e io ti insegnerò. Sei un bambino intelligente e coraggioso e ci riuscirai sicuramente. Sei mio figlio e con gli anni diventerai un cavaliere migliore di me, ne sono sicuro.  
Seth si avvicinò al recinto dei pony, un po' timoroso, e Guy si ritrovò a pensare che suo figlio era stato fin troppo coraggioso e che aveva affrontato esperienze che erano state spaventose e dolorose anche per un adulto. Da quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta, al capezzale di Annie, Seth era cresciuto tanto, così come l'amore che provava per lui, sentimento inimmaginabile per Guy fino a pochi anni prima.  
\- Quale ti piace? - Chiese Marian, ricordando l'emozione che aveva provato quando suo padre le aveva regalato il suo primo cavallo, da ragazzina, anche se una donna non avrebbe dovuto volerne uno.  
Seth ne indicò uno nero.  
\- Quello, è come quello del mio papà.  
\- Non devi guardare solo l'aspetto esteriore. - Disse Guy, avvicinandosi al pony per esaminarlo. - La cosa più importante è che sia un buon cavallo, sano e dal buon carattere. Il colore è la cosa che conta di meno.  
\- Ma io non l'ho scelto per il colore, padre.  
\- Hai detto che assomiglia al mio.  
\- Ha lo stesso sguardo e muove la testa proprio come lui.  
Gisborne grattò il muso del pony e approvò con un cenno del capo.  
\- In ogni caso hai scelto bene, è giovane, ma docile. Vieni a fare amicizia con il tuo cavallo, Seth.  
Il bambino si avvicinò al pony, felice e Guy si rivolse al mercante per concludere l'acquisto.  
\- Almeno ora non cercherà più di cavalcare i maiali. - Commentò Marian, contenta di vedere il bambino tanto entusiasta e il marito estremamente compiaciuto al pensiero di essere riuscito a suscitare tanta gioia nel figlio. Ripensò al giorno in cui Guy si era presentato a Knighton Hall per donarle un cavallo, ansioso di conquistare la sua attenzione, e ricordò che anche allora aveva avuto la stessa espressione soddisfatta che aveva in quel momento. - E a te è sempre piaciuto regalare cavalli alle persone che ami, non è vero?  
Archer mise una mano sul braccio del fratello in un gesto amichevole.  
\- Ora è meglio che vada. Nel pomeriggio ci sarà il consiglio dei nobili e lo sceriffo ha intenzione di discutere dei banditi di Sherwood, ma prima vuole avere da me un rapporto completo e dettagliato.  
\- Gli uomini feriti nella prima aggressione si sono ripresi? - Chiese Marian sottovoce per non farsi sentire da Seth.  
\- Uno ha perso una gamba e nessuno dei due si è ancora svegliato. Tuck non è sicuro di poterli salvare. - Rispose Archer a voce egualmente bassa.  
\- Non avvicinarti alla foresta. - Si raccomandò Guy. - Né da sola, né accompagnata. Hanno sterminato un gruppo piuttosto numeroso e non hanno scrupoli. Li ho visti in azione, Marian, sono addestrati e pericolosi, non bisogna sottovalutarli.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo ansioso al marito, pensando che Guy avrebbe potuto essere ucciso e gli prese una mano. Gisborne intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
\- Non tardare. - Disse Archer rivolgendosi a Guy. - Credo che lo sceriffo voglia parlare anche con te prima del consiglio.  
\- Il tempo di portare il pony nelle stalle e spiegare a Seth come strigliarlo e ti raggiungo.  
Archer si allontanò a passo svelto, mentre Guy, Marian e Seth si avviarono verso il castello a un'andatura molto più lenta perché il bambino aveva insistito per condurre personalmente il pony per la briglia. Guy e Marian avevano acconsentito, ma erano stati costretti a fermarsi più volte perché il cavallo non si era dimostrato altrettanto collaborativo e spesso si fermava a brucare l'erba senza che Seth riuscisse a farlo muovere.  
Alla fine riuscirono a portare il pony nelle stalle e Guy lo legò nel box vuoto accanto a quello del proprio cavallo. Marian sedette su una balla di fieno e guardò i gesti lenti ed eleganti con cui Guy passava la striglia sul pelo del pony, insegnando a Seth a fare lo stesso. Sorrise tra sé pensando che forse, una volta soli, gli avrebbe chiesto di spazzolarle i capelli, magari dopo aver condiviso un bagno caldo nella stessa vasca. Lei avrebbe passato le mani tra i capelli di Guy, districandone i nodi e lui avrebbe ricambiato con la stessa tenerezza. Forse, pensò Marian, li avrebbe intrecciati prima di fare il bagno solo per sentire il tocco delle dita del marito mentre li scioglieva.  
Immersa in quella piacevole fantasticheria, Marian non si era accorta degli uomini che si stavano avvicinando alle sue spalle, talmente silenziosi che nemmeno Gisborne li aveva sentiti.  
Si sentì afferrare per le braccia e gridò, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  



	14. Three Healers

Robin mise il cavallo al trotto, accelerando per giungere a Nottingham prima che i venditori del mercato esaurissero le loro merci. Tirò fuori la lista che gli era stata affidata da Isabella e ancora una volta si stupì di quante cose fossero servissero per l'arrivo di un bambino, anche se aveva il sospetto che molte di esse non fossero poi così necessarie.  
La prima tappa era dal falegname per ordinare una culla nuova.  
Robin si chiedeva cosa avesse che non andava quella di quando lui era piccolo, ma Isabella era stata irremovibile e Robin aveva dovuto arrendersi. In compenso si era rifiutato di cedere sui pannolini ricamati: quelle strisce di lino avevano un'unica funzione pratica e di certo non avevano bisogno di essere anche belli.  
La discussione era andata avanti per ore e si era conclusa solo quando lui e Isabella erano giunti a un compromesso: lei si sarebbe accontentata di pannolini semplici, ma Robin avrebbe dovuto scegliere la culla più bella.  
Robin sospirò: in quell'ultimo periodo della gravidanza, Isabella era molto emotiva e nervosa e passava da momenti in cui lo rimproverava, facendolo sentire un bambino in castigo a momenti in cui si commuoveva e scoppiava a piangere per la sciocchezza più insignificante.  
Proprio quella mattina era scoppiata in lacrime nel vedere l'anello col sigillo che Robin aveva ereditato dal padre e che usava per sigillare i documenti ufficiali.  
Nel vederla piangere si era preoccupato finché lei non gli aveva spiegato singhiozzando che Guy non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di averne uno.  
Robin dubitava che Gisborne si sentisse così afflitto dalla mancanza di un anello col sigillo, anche perché ormai avrebbe potuto comprarne uno da solo se ne avesse sentito l'esigenza, ma aveva dovuto promettere a Isabella che sarebbe passato anche dall'orefice per commissionarne uno per il suo “povero fratello”.  
Djaq e Adeline gli avevano assicurato che quegli sbalzi d'umore erano piuttosto comuni nelle donne in attesa e Robin sperava sinceramente che fosse così e che il bambino nascesse presto, anche se l'idea di diventare padre lo spaventava ancora parecchio.  
Per allontanare la paura pensò a Will e a Djaq con i loro gemelli, ad Adeline che aveva cresciuto un bambino dopo l'altro e a Guy che aveva scoperto di amare profondamente quel figlio che non aveva mai desiderato. In un modo o nell'altro tutti loro erano felici e Robin si convinse che anche lui e Isabella lo sarebbero stati.  
Si fermò prima dal falegname, chiedendosi perché Isabella avesse scelto proprio quell'artigiano e non Will e ne uscì parecchio tempo dopo con la testa che gli doleva, chiedendosi se alla fine Isabella avrebbe approvato le sue scelte. Nel dubbio aveva scelto sempre l'opzione più costosa, sperando che fosse anche la migliore.  
Dall'orefice fu più fortunato: tra i vari anelli in vendita ce n'era uno d'argento con incisa una testa di lupo simile a quella dello stemma di famiglia di Gisborne e Robin decise che a Guy sarebbe andato bene.  
Lo acquistò e decise di rimandare le altre commissioni e dirigersi verso il castello. Più tardi ci sarebbe stato il consiglio dei nobili per discutere delle aggressioni.  
Il giorno prima il padre di Meg era riuscito a identificare uno dei feriti: era un piccolo nobile che viveva a una certa distanza da Nottingham e che a quanto pareva non aveva nemici dichiarati.  
Robin si chiese chi potesse avere interesse a ucciderlo o se le aggressioni fossero casuali per colpire chiunque si trovasse a passare nella foresta nel momento sbagliato.  
Digrignò i denti, rabbiosamente, al pensiero che quei delinquenti usassero il suo nome e si irritò ancora di più pensando che molta gente credeva a quelle menzogne.  
Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. Perdere la calma non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Per recuperare il buonumore, Robin cercò di immaginare la faccia che avrebbe fatto Guy scoprendo che Robin Hood gli aveva regalato un anello.  
Molto probabilmente gli avrebbe detto qualcosa come “sono già sposato, Locksley” o qualcosa del genere e se Allan fosse stato presente di certo il giovane si sarebbe divertito moltissimo a spese di entrambi. Robin fu tentato di portare l'anello a casa e dire a Isabella di darlo lei al fratello, ma poi cambiò idea. Se Allan voleva divertirsi, che facesse pure, in fondo dopo tempi tanto cupi un po' di allegria non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.  
Decise di andare a cercare subito Gisborne e si diresse verso il castello.  
Scese da cavallo e fece per condurre l'animale verso le stalle, quando si accorse di un bambino che vagava da solo, piangendo, in mezzo alla folla di gente che si dirigeva al mercato o che tornava al castello, ignorato da tutti.  
A Robin sembrò di riconoscere Seth e legò il cavallo da una parte per potersi avvicinare e guardare meglio se fosse davvero lui.  
Perché era da solo? Si chiese Robin, preoccupato. Si era perso? E possibile che nessuno si fermasse a chiedergli perché stesse piangendo?  
Mentre si affrettava verso di lui, Robin vide una coppia di ragazzi passare accanto al bambino e farlo cadere con un calcio per poi correre via. Robin ne afferrò uno per la maglia mentre gli passava accanto.  
\- Perché lo hai fatto?!  
\- Quello è il cucciolo di Gisborne, se lo merita.  
Robin lo fissò, allibito dall'odio che scorgeva negli occhi di quel ragazzo e l'adolescente approfittò della sua esitazione per dargli un calcio sugli stinchi e liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
Robin lo guardò fuggire, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto fermarlo usando una freccia per inchiodargli i vestiti al muro e immobilizzarlo, ma lasciò perdere e corse da Seth.  
Il bambino era seduto a terra, talmente scosso dai singhiozzi da non avere la forza di alzarsi.  
Quando Robin fece per prenderlo in braccio, Seth iniziò a gridare, terrorizzato e l'ex fuorilegge si rese conto con orrore che il bambino non indossava una tunica scura, ma che era completamente inzuppato di sangue.  
\- Seth! Seth! Sono lo zio Robin! - Disse, cercando di calmare il bambino e dopo un po' Seth sembrò riconoscerlo: gli saltò tra le braccia singhiozzando e si aggrappò a lui, una specie di fagotto bagnato e tremante che cercava in quell'abbraccio un po' di protezione.  
\- Cosa è successo, piccolo? Ti sei fatto male?  
\- Il mio papà! - Singhiozzò Seth. - Quegli uomini cattivi hanno ucciso il mio papà!  
Robin lo guardò, inorridito.  
\- Dov'è?! Dov'è Guy?!  
\- Con i cavalli... - Disse il bambino, ricominciando a tremare.  
Robin si rialzò tenendolo in braccio e chiamò le guardie presenti nel cortile del castello, poi corse verso le stalle col cuore in gola. Quando furono davanti all'edificio Seth iniziò a gridare in preda al panico e Robin lo affidò a uno dei soldati, ordinandogli di portarlo all'interno del castello, di controllare che non fosse ferito e di avvisare lo sceriffo, poi sguainò la spada ed entrò.  
I cavalli scalpitavano, nervosi e spaventati e Robin poteva sentire chiaramente l'odore metallico del sangue che impregnava l'aria. Vide il corpo di un uomo trafitto da una spada e riconobbe l'arma di Guy, poi si voltò e vide l'amico a terra, steso su un fianco tra gli zoccoli del proprio cavallo.  
Robin fece per avvicinarsi e l'animale si impennò, scalpitando.  
\- Calmo! Calmo! - Disse Robin, temendo che il cavallo potesse calpestare Guy, ma l'animale era molto attento a non toccare il proprio padrone con gli zoccoli.  
 _Lo sta difendendo!_  
Robin mise via la spada, allungò una mano per placare il cavallo e dopo un po' l'animale sembrò capire che non aveva intenzioni minacciose e gli permise di avvicinarsi a Gisborne.  
Guy era immobile a terra e la paglia sotto di lui era impregnata di sangue. In un primo momento Robin temette che fosse davvero morto, poi vide che il suo petto si muoveva e capì che respirava ancora.  
Robin chiamò i soldati, ordinando loro di procurarsi una barella e di correre a chiamare Tuck, poi si inginocchiò accanto all'amico, premendogli una mano sulla ferita che gli attraversava la gola per cercare di fermare il sangue.  
Le palpebre di Guy tremarono e Gisborne aprì gli occhi, cercando di spostarsi. Robin lo tenne fermo.  
\- Non muoverti, Guy, sei ferito. Se ti agiti sanguinerai di più.  
Gisborne sembrò riconoscere l'amico e si sforzò di parlare.  
\- Marian. - Sussurrò, con una voce tanto debole che Robin riusciva a sentirlo a malapena. - Hanno preso Marian.  
Robin sentì una stretta allo stomaco e si rese conto di avere paura.  
Guy era stato ferito gravemente, forse era in punto di morte, e Marian era caduta nelle mani di banditi senza scrupoli senza che lui avesse potuto fare nulla per salvarli.  
Robin sentì il corpo di Guy diventare inerte tra le sue braccia e capì che aveva perso i sensi di nuovo. _Sperò_ che avesse _solo_ perso i sensi.  
\- Sbrigatevi con quella barella! - Gridò ai soldati che erano appena tornati nella stalla. Archer, angosciato e ansimante era con loro.  
Per un attimo guardò il corpo insanguinato del fratello, poi anche lui urlò alle guardie di sbrigarsi e tutti insieme si affrettarono a portare Guy all'interno del castello.  
  
Lo sceriffo di Nottingham passò in rassegna i soldati, allineati nel cortile.  
\- Come è possibile?! Mi avevano detto che le guardie del castello erano incompetenti, ma questo è ridicolo! Avete permesso a banditi sanguinari di aggredire un uomo e rapire una donna senza accorgervi di niente! Qui! Nelle stalle del castello!  
Gli uomini rimasero a testa bassa ad ascoltare i rimproveri di sir Arthur, ma lo sceriffo decise che ne aveva abbastanza.  
\- Controllate il castello da cima a fondo, anche se dubito che siano ancora qui e triplicate la sorveglianza sulle mura e ai cancelli, non deve passare neanche una mosca. E ora al lavoro.  
Gli uomini si dispersero in fretta e lo sceriffo rientrò nel castello.  
Passato il portone si fermò, passandosi una mano sul volto, profondamente turbato dall'accaduto.  
Si diresse verso l'infermeria, dove il frate si stava impegnando per salvare la vita a Guy di Gisborne.  
Insieme a lui c'erano una donna saracena e una guaritrice dall'aspetto stravagante e tutti e tre erano concentrati sul loro lavoro, chiaramente decisi a salvare il cavaliere a ogni costo.  
Robin di Locksley e Archer erano andati a prendere le due guaritrici e poi erano ripartiti di corsa alla testa di un gruppo di soldati per battere la foresta alla ricerca dei banditi e di lady Marian.  
Lo sceriffo entrò nell'infermeria e il frate gli andò incontro, pulendosi le mani insanguinate con un pezzo di stoffa.  
\- Come sta?  
\- Male. Ha perso molto sangue, forse troppo. Abbiamo ricucito le ferite, ma erano molte e alcune anche piuttosto profonde.  
Djaq bagnò un pezzo di stoffa nell'acqua di un catino e lo usò per pulire dal sangue il viso di Guy, con tenerezza.  
\- Devono averlo attaccato in molti per ridurlo così. Povero Guy, ha sicuramente cercato di difendersi, ma erano in troppi. Lo hanno colpito anche alle spalle...  
Matilda si avvicinò allo sceriffo con aria battagliera.  
\- Avete già scoperto chi è stato? Non ho faticato tanto per salvargli la vita perché poi un branco di pezzi di sterco di capra potesse massacrarlo in questo modo!  
\- Si spacciano per membri della banda di Robin Hood.  
\- Idiozie! Chiunque con un po' di buon senso capirebbe che quel povero caro di Robin non farebbe mai del male al suo amico! Se qualcuno crede a queste cretinerie deve essere un povero imbecille!  
Sir Arthur annuì, intuendo che era meglio non contraddire la donna e si rivolse a tutti e tre i guaritori.  
\- Si salverà?  
\- La febbre sta iniziando a salire e lui è molto debole. Possiamo solo pregare che riesca a resistere. - Disse Tuck.  
\- Noi faremo di tutto per salvarlo. - Djaq bagnò di nuovo il pezzo di stoffa, lo strizzò e lo mise sulla fronte di Guy. - Combatteremo la febbre e forse con l'aiuto di Allah ce la farà.  
\- È messo male, ma questo qui è più forte di quello che sembra. - Continuò Matilda. - Già una volta l'ho dato per spacciato ed è guarito perfettamente, ora mi aspetto che lo faccia di nuovo. Non provarci nemmeno a morire, tesoro, oppure nell'aldilà ci arriverai a calci nel sedere.  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- Salvatelo, se potete. Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, chiedetela e farò in modo di farvela procurare.  
Lo sceriffo guardò il cavaliere ferito, sinceramente dispiaciuto per lui e uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo alle cure dei guaritori. Secondo Locksley e Archer quei tre erano i migliori in tutta Nottingham e sembravano molto affezionati al loro paziente. Se Gisborne aveva qualche possibilità di salvarsi, di certo il frate e le due donne avrebbero trovato il modo di guarirlo.  
Uscendo dall'infermeria, un servitore si avvicinò allo sceriffo e gli sussurrò alcune parole sottovoce.  
Sir Arthur annuì e lo seguì in una stanza vicina.  
La donna di mezza età che Robin di Locksley aveva portato da Knighton insieme alla guaritrice saracena era seduta sul letto con il figlio di Gisborne in braccio. Accanto a lei, in piedi, c'era un uomo di qualche anno più anziano, il padre di lady Marian.  
Adeline guardò lo sceriffo con gli occhi arrossati dal pianto e cullò teneramente il bambino. Seth era sfinito, ma continuava a piangere nel dormiveglia, singhiozzando di tanto in tanto.  
\- Signore, ci sono novità? - Chiese Adeline, ansiosamente.  
\- I guaritori sono con sir Guy e stanno facendo il possibile. È molto grave. - Disse lo sceriffo, senza nascondere la verità. La donna si agitò, chiaramente combattuta tra il desiderio di andare anche lei ad assistere Gisborne e quello di restare vicina a Seth.  
Sir Edward era mortalmente pallido, ma le prese il bambino dalle braccia cercando di non svegliarlo e lo mise a letto.  
\- Vai da sir Guy, Adeline. Resterò io con Seth. Se dovesse svegliarsi ti farò chiamare, non preoccuparti.  
Adeline annuì e si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza.  
\- Si sa niente di mia figlia? - Chiese sir Edward, angosciato.  
\- Locksley e Archer non sono ancora rientrati. La stanno cercando con i cani. Faremo di tutto per ritrovarla, glielo assicuro.  
Sir Edward sospirò, per nulla tranquillo e accarezzò i capelli di Seth che si lamentava nel sonno.  
\- Povero piccolo... - Disse lo sceriffo. - Ha assistito all'aggressione e ha visto cadere il padre sotto i colpi di quei banditi, deve essere terrorizzato… Quando Locksley lo ha trovato era coperto di sangue…  
I due uomini rimasero in silenzio per un po' a guardare il bambino addormentato, poi Seth si svegliò con un grido, si guardò intorno e ricominciò a piangere, chiamando il padre.  
Lo sceriffo lo prese in braccio e gli spiegò in un tono sereno che Guy aveva bisogno di dormire tanto per guarire e che loro dovevano aspettare senza più piangere.  
\- Lo hanno ucciso, nonnino!  
\- Gli hanno fatto molto male, ma tuo padre è vivo.  
Sir Arthur rifletté per qualche istante, poi prese una decisione: senza mettere giù Seth, si diresse verso l'infermeria e si avvicinò al letto di Guy.  
Adeline era accanto al cavaliere e si stava prendendo cura di lui, asciugandogli il viso e sussurrando una melodia francese. Quando vide arrivare lo sceriffo con Seth in braccio, li guardò preoccupata, ma sir Arthur indicò le fasciature sul corpo di Guy e parlò al bambino in tono calmo.  
\- Vedi? Gli hanno fatto male in tutti quei punti e i guaritori hanno bendato le ferite, così potrà guarire, ma tu devi avere pazienza e lasciarlo dormire tranquillo.  
Mise giù il bambino e Seth si avvicinò piano al letto.  
\- Padre? - Chiamò in un sussurro, poi tornò a guardare lo sceriffo. - Posso dargli un bacio, nonnino?  
\- Certo, ma fai attenzione a non toccare le bende.  
Il bambino si mise in punta di piedi per sfiorare la guancia di Guy con le labbra e si ritrasse subito, timoroso di potergli fare male.  
\- Quando ti svegli ti porto una mela, padre.  
Adeline si morse le labbra per trattenere le lacrime e sir Arthur venne in suo soccorso rivolgendosi al bambino.  
\- Vuoi venire con me, Seth? Di solito è tuo padre ad aiutarmi, ma visto che lui deve dormire, oggi potresti fare tu il suo lavoro.  
Il bambino guardò la donna.  
\- Posso, Adeline?  
Adeline interrogò lo sceriffo con lo sguardo e sir Arthur le fece un cenno rassicurante. La donna annuì e gli rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine.  
\- Vai pure, piccolo mio, e fai il bravo. Noi ci prenderemo cura del tuo papà mentre tu lo sostituisci al lavoro.  
Seth prese la mano dello sceriffo.  
\- È un compito importante, sai? Tuo padre sarà proprio fiero di te quando gli racconteremo che hai preso il suo posto.  
\- Davvero, nonnino?  
\- Certo, Seth. Ora vieni, lasciamolo riposare.  
Adeline guardò il bambino che andava via tenendo per mano lo sceriffo e tornò a fissare il volto pallido di Guy, rilassato in un sonno troppo profondo.  
\- Non ti arrendere, piccolo mio, ti prego, non arrenderti. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di te.  



	15. Mon Frère Doux

Isabella strinse i denti e cercò di sedersi in una posizione più comoda. I movimenti e i sobbalzi della carrozza le facevano male alla schiena e si sentiva terribilmente stanca, ma in quel momento il suo disagio non era importante.  
 _Guy, fratello mio, non morire, ti prego._  
La sera prima Robin aveva mandato un messaggio dicendo che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi al castello senza specificarne i motivi e lei si era un po' preoccupata, ma quando nemmeno Guy era passato a trovarla come faceva tutti i giorni, Isabella si era resa conto che qualcosa non andava.  
Aveva mandato un messaggio a Knighton Hall e, quando Allan era tornato con la risposta, si era convinta che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave.  
Allan si era limitato a riferire che Guy non era potuto venire per un impegno improvviso, ma sembrava talmente nervoso e preoccupato che Isabella aveva capito che stava nascondendo qualcosa. Lo aveva interrogato, mettendolo sotto pressione e facendo finta di sapere di più di quanto credesse e alla fine Allan aveva ceduto, confessando che Guy era stato aggredito e ferito gravemente.  
Isabella aveva passato una notte insonne, angosciata per la sorte del fratello, poi all'alba aveva chiamato Thornton e gli aveva chiesto di preparare i suoi bagagli perché si sarebbe recata al castello, con l'intenzione di restarci finché non avesse visto suo fratello fuori pericolo.  
L'anziano servitore aveva obbedito senza fare obiezioni e ancora una volta Isabella aveva trovato tristemente ironico il fatto che qualcuno che portava lo stesso nome del suo ex marito potesse essere così gentile e disponibile.  
La carrozza si fermò nel cortile del castello e Isabella scese, aiutata da Allan.  
Salì le scale a fatica, ma ritrovò le energie quando si trovò di fronte a Robin, chiaramente sorpreso di vederla lì.  
\- Isabella!  
\- Perché non me lo hai detto, Robin?!  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo irritato ad Allan, ma Isabella gli impedì di prendersela con lui guardandolo con un'espressione ancora più feroce.  
\- Credi che sia una bambolina delicata a cui nascondere le cose solo perché aspetto un bambino?! È mio fratello ed era tuo dovere avvisarmi di quello che è successo!  
Robin sospirò, senza alzare lo sguardo e Isabella si rese conto che il marito era molto turbato.  
Impallidì, improvvisamente terrorizzata.  
\- Robin? Come sta? Ti prego, dimmi la verità! È…  
\- No! È vivo, ma non ha ancora ripreso i sensi e i guaritori non possono garantire che ce la farà...  
Isabella si sentì gelare, ma si impose di farsi forza: crollare non sarebbe stato utile a nessuno e di certo non avrebbe aiutato Guy.  
\- Portami da lui.  
  
Adeline chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, stanca dopo aver vegliato Guy tutta la notte. Matilda era rimasta nell'infermeria, ma si era stesa su una delle brandine vuote per dormire e Adeline non voleva svegliarla se non in caso di necessità.  
La testa le ciondolò in avanti e Adeline si svegliò di colpo. Guardò Guy e sospirò, il cuore colmo di amore e sofferenza.  
Il cavaliere era ancora addormentato, troppo pallido e immobile. Adeline si chinò su di lui e gli mise un braccio intorno alla schiena per sollevarlo un po', facendo attenzione a non toccare le ferite.  
\- Guy, apri gli occhi, piccolo mio. - Lo chiamò, accarezzandogli il volto con una mano e le palpebre di Gisborne tremolarono, schiudendosi appena. Adeline gli accostò un bicchiere alle labbra. - Devi bere, caro, Djaq ha detto che hai bisogno di molti liquidi.  
Guy le obbedì. La sua mente era confusa e provava dolore in tutto il corpo, ma era assetato e si sentiva gelare e l'infuso contenuto nella coppa era caldo e dolce.  
Adeline attese che Guy avesse vuotato il bicchiere per riempirlo nuovamente. Dopo avergli fatto bere anche la seconda coppa di infuso, la donna tornò ad adagiarlo delicatamente sul cuscino e gli permise di riaddormentarsi.  
Lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte, notando che la febbre sembrava un po' meno alta rispetto a poche ore prima e pregò che fosse un buon segno.  
Robin e Archer erano tornati parecchie ore dopo il tramonto, esausti e abbattuti, senza essere riusciti a trovare la minima traccia dei banditi o di Marian.  
Adeline si trovò le guance bagnate di lacrime nel pensare a quello che poteva essere successo alla ragazza e a quanto Guy la amasse. Forse era un bene che non avesse ancora ripreso conoscenza, sapere che la sua amata moglie era ancora nelle mani dei banditi gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore e avrebbe potuto compromettere la sua guarigione.  
La porta si aprì e Robin entrò insieme a Isabella. Adeline si alzò in piedi, preoccupata e fece sedere Isabella al suo posto.  
\- Che ci fai qui, cara? Non dovresti viaggiare quando il parto è così vicino.  
Isabella prese una mano di Guy tra le sue, guardando il fratello con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Come potevo restare lontana da lui? Come sta, Adeline? Dimmi la verità, ti prego.  
\- Tuck, Djaq e Matilda hanno curato le sue ferite, adesso deve avere la forza di sopravvivere.  
\- Posso fare qualcosa? Esiste qualche modo in cui io possa aiutarlo?  
\- Fagli sentire che gli sei vicina. Non se se sia in grado di capire ciò che succede intorno a lui, ma sono sicura che possa sentire il nostro amore.  
Isabella appoggiò le labbra sul dorso della mano di Guy, con un piccolo singhiozzo.  
\- Non arrenderti, _mon frère doux…_ \- Sussurrò Isabella, tornando per un attimo alla lingua della loro infanzia, quella che portava a entrambi i ricordi più dolci legati alla madre. - Me lo hai ripetuto tante volte quando piangevo e pensavo che tutto fosse perduto, ma ora sono io a dirtelo, fratello mio. Resisti, torna da noi.  
Robin si avvicinò alla moglie, in silenzio e guardò Guy per qualche attimo senza dire nulla, poi fece scivolare l'anello d'argento con il lupo nella mano libera di Isabella.  
\- L'ho comprato ieri mattina, come mi avevi chiesto…  
La donna lo fissò, mentre una lacrima le scivolava lungo il viso.  
\- Ho pianto per una sciocchezza come questa? Come sono stupida…  
Robin le prese il viso tra le mani e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- No, non sei stupida. Hai pianto per lo stesso motivo per cui stai piangendo adesso: perché vuoi bene a tuo fratello.  
Isabella scoppiò a piangere e Robin la abbracciò, tenendola stretta finché i singhiozzi non si furono placati, poi si staccò da lei.  
\- Devi andare?  
Il volto di Robin si indurì.  
\- Devo trovare quei banditi. E Marian.  
\- Stai attento, ti prego. - Sussurrò Isabella, tornando a sedersi accanto a Guy.  
Anche Adeline attirò Robin in un abbraccio.  
\- Fai attenzione, caro. - Abbassò la voce in un mormorio appena udibile. - Robin, pensi che Marian sia viva?  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne.  
\- Deve esserlo. Non so se potrebbe sopportare di perderla…  
  
Lo sceriffo guardò il figlio di Guy di Gisborne, seduto a terra davanti al camino del suo studio. Il bambino stringeva in mano un cavallino di legno, ma giocava distrattamente, senza la minima vivacità e sir Arthur provò dispiacere nel vederlo tanto quieto.  
Da quando suo padre era stato ferito, Seth sembrava trovare conforto nel seguire lo sceriffo ovunque e a sir Arthur la sua presenza non dava fastidio, ma ogni giorno che passava senza che Gisborne accennasse a riprendersi segnava un'ombra triste sul volto del bambino.  
\- Nonnino? Il mio papà è malato? Per questo dorme tanto? - Aveva chiesto Seth quella mattina, quando lo sceriffo lo aveva portato a vedere il padre.  
\- Sì, Seth. Ha bisogno di riposare per guarire.  
\- Anche la mia mamma era sempre stanca. - Disse il bambino, pensieroso. - Un giorno non sono riuscito a svegliarla e il papà mi ha portato a vivere nell'altra casa. Nonnino, lui si sveglierà?  
Lo sceriffo lo aveva guardato con una stretta al cuore e lo aveva rassicurato con una carezza.  
\- Ma certo. - Aveva detto, sperando di sembrare convincente. - Tuo padre è forte, vedrai che presto starà bene.  
Il bambino aveva annuito, ma sir Arthur poteva vedere che era triste, quasi spento, e si augurò di poter fare qualcosa per lui.  
Fu distolto dai suoi pensieri nel sentire bussare alla porta e poco dopo Tuck entrò nello studio.  
\- Ci sono novità?  
\- Il mio paziente è morto. - Disse il frate a bassa voce e lo sceriffo lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Seth. Notando il gesto dello sceriffo, Tuck si affrettò a continuare. - Non Guy, lui sta migliorando. L'altro, il primo uomo che è stato aggredito.  
Sir Arthur sospirò. L'altro ferito, l'uomo che aveva perso la gamba, era morto anche lui qualche giorno prima.  
\- Non potranno darci informazioni sui banditi, ora. Gisborne non si è ancora svegliato? Potrebbe essere l'unico ad aver visto qualche dettaglio che possa permetterci di scoprire la loro identità.  
\- Ogni tanto riprende conoscenza, ma è ancora confuso. Però non ha più febbre e le ferite non si sono infettate e stanno iniziando a rimarginarsi, ormai non dovrebbe mancare molto.  
\- Chiamatemi appena sarà in grado di parlare.  
\- Avete notizie di lady Marian?  
Sir Arthur scosse la testa, tristemente.  
\- Archer e Locksley continuano a cercare senza risparmiare le forze, ma i banditi sembrano essere svaniti nel nulla senza lasciare traccia. Ormai temo che per quella povera ragazza non ci siano più molte speranze.  
\- In tal caso non so se Guy sarà mai in grado di dirci cosa è successo. Perdere la moglie lo distruggerebbe, non so se potrebbe sopportarlo.  



	16. Vanished, Just Like Hope

Robin si fermò nel corridoio e si appoggiò al muro con la schiena, senza decidersi a entrare nell'infermeria e fu lì che Adeline lo trovò qualche tempo dopo, uscendo dalla stanza.  
\- Robin! Perché non entri?  
\- È sveglio?  
\- Ha chiesto di te.  
L'ex fuorilegge sospirò e si coprì il volto con le mani.  
\- Ecco perché non entro. Come posso dirgli che non l'ho trovata? Non voglio farlo. Non ci riesco.  
Adeline si asciugò una lacrima e abbracciò Robin.  
\- Lo so, caro, lo so. Ma non possiamo tenerglielo nascosto. Se fossi al suo posto non preferiresti sapere la verità?  
\- Lo distruggerò.  
\- Non è colpa tua, Robin. Oh, quella povera ragazza… E Guy. E anche tu… Non avevate sofferto abbastanza?  
Adeline si sciolse in pianto e Robin la tenne stretta, appoggiando il viso sulla sua spalla per non farle vedere che anche lui aveva gli occhi umidi.  
Dopo un po' Robin si staccò da lei e si passò le mani sul viso, simulando stanchezza, per asciugare ogni traccia di lacrime.  
\- È meglio che entri. Suppongo che sia inutile rimandare.  
Avrebbe voluto raccomandare alla donna di restare vicino a Guy, di aiutarlo a sopportare il dolore, ma non lo fece: sapeva che Adeline lo avrebbe fatto in ogni caso.  
Aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza.  
Il letto di Guy era vicino alla finestra e Gisborne era immobile, con gli occhi chiusi.  
Vigliaccamente, Robin sperò che si fosse addormentato, ma, sentendolo entrare, Guy voltò la testa e aprì gli occhi.  
\- Hood…  
Robin si avvicinò, turbato nel vederlo tanto debole e sofferente.  
\- Fratello mio.  
\- Marian? Dov'è Marian? - Chiese Guy, in tono urgente e il suo sguardo si riempì di angoscia e orrore quando Robin esitò a rispondere. - Dimmelo, Hood! È… è morta?  
\- Non lo so. Non sono riuscito a trovarla. Io e Archer la abbiamo cercata ovunque, ma non abbiamo trovato né lei né i banditi. Perdonami, Guy, ho fallito. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto, ma non smetterò di cercarla, te lo giuro, non mi arrenderò…  
In quel momento Robin capì cosa provava Much quando cominciava a parlare a raffica per il nervosismo, spesso a sproposito, riempiendo di parole un silenzio troppo difficile da tollerare.  
Avrebbe continuato a balbettare scuse e promesse se non fosse stato Guy a interromperlo.  
\- Hood. - Chiese Guy, quietamente. - Quanto tempo è passato? Quante ore… No, giorni, devono essere giorni. Quanti giorni sono passati?  
\- Dieci.  
Robin chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva guardare Guy negli occhi mentre si rendeva conto del significato di quella parola.  
Dieci giorni erano troppi e lo sapevano bene entrambi.  
\- Hood.  
Robin si costrinse a guardare l'amico, ma Guy si era girato di lato, dandogli le spalle e affondando il viso nel cuscino.  
\- Vattene. - Disse Gisborne, con la voce soffocata dalla disperazione. - Ti prego, lasciami solo.  
Robin pensò che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per consolare il suo dolore, per sistemare in qualche modo le cose.  
 _Sei Robin Hood, no? Non è quello che fai? Aiuti la gente e doni loro la speranza. E ora? Il tuo amico, tuo fratello, sta soffrendo e non sei capace di aiutarlo? Bell'eroe che sei._  
Non poteva fare nulla per Guy se non rispettare la sua dignità evitando di assistere al suo crollo e continuare a cercare ancora Marian anche se ormai non sperava più di trovarla.  
A testa bassa si voltò a cercare la maniglia della porta e fuggì dalla stanza.  
  
Adeline vide Robin che correva via, visibilmente agitato, ma non lo fermò. Sapeva che per lui doveva essere stato incredibilmente duro dare una brutta notizia a Guy e che non avrebbe voluto essere visto da altre persone mentre era così turbato.  
Per lo stesso motivo non entrò subito nell'infermeria.  
Guy e Robin erano stati nemici e spesso finivano ad azzuffarsi anche ora che si erano avvicinati tanto, ma Adeline sapeva che nonostante le differenze di carattere quei due si assomigliavano di più di quanto non avrebbero mai ammesso.  
Nei momenti di sofferenza e vulnerabilità entrambi avrebbero cercato di aggrapparsi almeno all'orgoglio. Più tardi sarebbe stato il momento di sostenere Guy, di aiutarlo a sopportare il suo dolore, ma per ora sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo sfogare in privato, lasciargli almeno la possibilità di piangere senza doversi vergognare di quella che lui avrebbe considerato una debolezza.  
Vide Seth e sir Arthur apparire in fondo al corridoio e si mosse per andare incontro allo sceriffo e al bambino.  
\- Adeline! - Seth le corse incontro per abbracciarla, poi la guardò, preoccupato. - Il mio papà si è svegliato?  
La donna si fece forza e sorrise a Seth.  
\- Sì, oggi sta molto meglio, sai? Ma ora non possiamo andare da lui, i guaritori stanno controllando le sue ferite per essere sicuri che stiano guarendo bene.  
\- Posso portargli una mela?  
\- Certo, sono sicura che gli farà bene. Che ne dici se andiamo a sceglierla?  
Adeline lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla porta dell'infermeria e lo sceriffo lo notò. La interrogò con lo sguardo e Adeline gli fece capire con un breve cenno che non poteva parlare davanti al bambino.  
Sir Arthur annuì e rimandò le domande a più tardi. Si diressero tutti e tre verso le cucine e Adeline scorse Allan, seduto a un tavolo con un piatto vuoto davanti, i vestiti infangati e il viso stanco.  
\- Sei tornato da poco? - Gli chiese la donna. - Eri con le squadre di ricerca?  
\- Sì, nessun risultato. Archer mi ha appena dato il cambio. - Rispose, abbattuto. - Giz si è svegliato?  
\- Sì. Seth voleva portargli una mela, puoi aiutarlo a sceglierne una mentre parlo con lo sceriffo? Poi ti spiego.  
Il giovane le lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma annuì e prese il bambino per mano.  
Lo sceriffo guardò Adeline.  
\- Cosa è successo a sir Guy?  
\- Non è un buon momento. Si è svegliato e Robin ha dovuto dirgli di Marian. Credo che abbia bisogno di restare da solo per un po'.  
\- Posso capirlo. Ma dovrà farsi forza per il bambino.  
\- Già. Proverò a parlargli non appena si sarà sfogato un po'. Devo fargli capire che non è solo, che ha tanti motivi per andare avanti nonostante il dolore.  
\- Venite, andiamo da lui, ora. - Disse lo sceriffo. - Seth vorrà vederlo sicuramente e l'amore del figlio potrà aiutare anche sir Guy.  
Tornarono verso l'infermeria e, una volta arrivati alla soglia, quasi si scontrarono con Matilda che ne stava uscendo. La guaritrice era agitata e Adeline si preoccupò nel vedere la sua espressione.  
\- Dov'è? - La aggredì Matilda.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Gisborne! Eri con lui, perché non è a letto?!  
Adeline impallidì.  
\- Guy non è qui?  
Matilda si fece da parte per mostrare la stanza vuota.  
Djaq arrivò di corsa da un'estremità del corridoio e Tuck dall'altra.  
\- Non è nei suoi alloggi… - Disse il frate.  
\- Pensavo che potesse essersi alzato per usare la latrina in fondo al corridoio, ma non è lì. - Disse Djaq.  
Matilda rientrò nella stanza e frugò in una cesta appoggiata al muro vicino al letto.  
\- Qui avevo messo i suoi vestiti. Ha preso i pantaloni, ma non la camicia, né gli stivali.  
Lo sceriffo guardò la camicia che la guaritrice teneva tra le mani e non si sorprese che Gisborne l'avesse lasciata lì: era lacerata in più punti e la stoffa era rigida per il sangue coagulato.  
Adeline iniziò a tremare.  
\- Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo solo… Ma Robin gli aveva appena detto di Marian… Credevo… Credevo…  
Tuck le mise una mano sulla spalla per confortarla.  
\- Non potevate immaginare che riuscisse ad alzarsi da solo. Volevate rispettare i suoi sentimenti, non c'è niente di male in questo.  
\- Ve lo avevo detto che quello lì è più forte di quanto sembri. - Disse Matilda. - E anche più stupido.  
\- In ogni caso non può essere andato troppo lontano nel suo stato. - Intervenne Djaq.  
Lo sceriffo chiamò le guardie e ordinò di far chiudere i cancelli del castello e di cercare ovunque Guy di Gisborne, poi si rivolse ad Adeline per rassicurarla.  
\- Lo troveremo. - Disse con sicurezza, ma interiormente non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi preoccupato: in quel momento Guy di Gisborne era un uomo disperato, senza speranza e lui sapeva bene che in casi del genere una persona poteva lottare per rialzarsi oppure arrendersi e lasciarsi trascinare a fondo.  
Come avrebbe reagito il cavaliere?  
Nessuno di loro poteva esserne certo.  



	17. Maman

Dolore.  
Dolore ovunque.  
Ma soprattutto nel cuore.  
Guy si appoggiò con una mano alla parete di pietra e chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto da tanto male. Le ferite pulsavano di un dolore sordo, a malapena sopportabile, e aveva la sensazione che la testa fosse sul punto di spaccarsi in due, ma il vero strazio veniva da dentro.  
Era come se nella sua anima si fosse spalancato un vuoto, una porta aperta sugli abissi dell'inferno.  
 _Marian._  
La sua assenza pesava sul suo cuore, minacciava di soffocarlo, di sprofondarlo in un tormento senza fine.  
La voleva.  
Aveva bisogno di lei.  
 _Subito._  
L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto alleviare quella tortura, Guy lo sapeva, era la stretta tenera e forte delle sue braccia, il tocco delle labbra di Marian sulle sue.  
Le sue dita fresche avrebbero allontanato l'arsura della febbre, ogni bacio avrebbe alleviato il dolore delle ferite.  
Guy si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo come per attirarla a sé, ma c'era solo il vuoto.  
 _La troverò. Devo trovarla._  
Ma dieci giorni erano tanti, troppi.  
Lo sapeva Robin, non avrebbe avuto quello sguardo da cane bastonato se avesse avuto qualche speranza, e lo sapeva lui.  
Dieci giorni passati nelle mani di macellai senza scrupoli, di gente che non esitava a sterminare le proprie vittime. Una donna prigioniera di banditi di quel tipo non aveva scampo, non poteva averne.  
Il pensiero di quelle mani indegne che si chiudevano sulla pelle chiara di Marian, come artigli, gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco. Scivolò lungo la parete fino a trovarsi in ginocchio, troppo debole per restare in piedi mentre era scosso dai conati.  
Ogni volta che un nuovo crampo violento gli stringeva lo stomaco, anche le ferite facevano più male e macchie scure danzavano davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Guy pensò che sarebbe morto. Che lo avrebbero trovato steso a terra in quel corridoio, solo, vuoto e freddo come si sentiva in quel momento.  
Pensò che non gli importava.  
Senza Marian tutto il suo mondo era vuoto e freddo, gelato come la cenere di un fuoco spento.  
Un mondo in cui lui non poteva vivere.  
Che venisse la morte.  
Se Marian non era più in questo mondo, non aveva motivo per restarvi.  
Ma la nausea passò, lasciandolo vivo e Guy si rialzò da terra a fatica.  
 _E se fosse stata ancora viva anche lei?_  
Non poteva permettersi di sperare, eppure non poteva farne a meno, non poteva accettare che non l'avrebbe più rivista.  
Riprese a camminare barcollando, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di dove stesse andando.  
Alzarsi dal letto era stata una follia, lo sapeva, ma non poteva restare immobile mentre Marian non era accanto a lui.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Avrebbe dovuto uscire dal castello, prendere il cavallo e andare a cercarla, ma la sua mente era confusa, non riusciva a orientarsi e aveva solo finito per addentrarsi nella parte più vecchia e isolata del castello.  
Vide una figura femminile muoversi in fondo al corridoio e sparire dietro un angolo.  
\- Marian? - Chiamò e la sua voce, pur debole, riecheggiò spettralmente nel corridoio deserto.  
Guy rabbrividì.  
Quel posto era freddo e solitario e gli fece pensare a una tomba.  
Un tempo, molti anni prima, non si era lasciato intimidire da quei corridoi vuoti, anzi vi si era addentrato di proposito in cerca degli angoli più solitari, tenendo per mano una tremante Annie.  
La ragazza era stata un concentrato di timore, eccitazione e sciocca innocenza e Guy aveva cercato in lei attimi di piacere spensierato, una fuga dai suoi doveri opprimenti.  
Avevano percorso quei passaggi baciandosi, cercando stanze deserte in cui consumare la loro passione, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dello sceriffo.  
Forse Seth era stato concepito in uno di quegli angoli invasi dalle ombre, pensò Guy, ma il pensiero del figlio non smosse nulla in lui. La sua anima gridava di dolore per Marian, non c'era spazio per altro.  
Il dolore lo straziava, appiattendo qualsiasi altro sentimento in una massa confusa e insignificante.  
Intravide ancora il lampo di una gonna chiara nel buio.  
 _Marian?_  
Guy fece un passo per seguirla.  
 _O forse Annie?_  
Era il fantasma del suo amore quello che stava inseguendo? O lo spettro inquieto di colei che aveva dato il suo amore a chi non era stato capace di ricambiarlo?  
 _Oppure era la Morte che piegava il dito per invitarlo a seguirla?_  
Forse, pensò Guy, non c'era poi tanta differenza.  
Se fosse riuscito a raggiungerla e a prenderla per mano, le sue dita, ne era certo, si sarebbero chiuse sulle bianche ossa di uno scheletro.  
  
\- Non è possibile che siate _così_ incompetenti. È un uomo solo, debole e ferito e voi non siete capaci di trovarlo? Tutti voi?  
Lo sceriffo lanciò uno sguardo disgustato ai soldati che erano tornati a riferire di non essere riusciti a trovare Guy di Gisborne dopo una prima battuta di ricerca.  
Quegli uomini spostavano lo sguardo da lui ai grossi pezzi di legno della scacchiera appoggiata sulla scrivania, timorosi, e sir Arthur se ne chiese il motivo.  
Sembrava quasi che temessero di essere colpiti e, notando che alcuni dei pezzi degli scacchi erano scheggiati, lo sceriffo si chiese se non fosse proprio così. Forse Vaisey aveva l'abitudine di lanciare oggetti contro i suoi sottoposti e di certo quelle pedine così pesanti dovevano essere state piuttosto dolorose.  
Fece un gesto stanco per congedarli e ordinò di continuare le ricerche, poi si alzò, si avvicinò alla finestra e controllò la posizione del sole.  
Era più tardi di quanto avesse pensato e per quanto fosse preoccupato per sir Guy, lo sceriffo aveva un compito che non poteva aspettare o delegare.  
Uscì dallo studio e si diresse verso le cucine, evitando i corridoi più frequentati.  
  
Guy la raggiunse.  
O forse fu la donna a lasciarlo avvicinare.  
Le prese la mano e si sorprese di scoprire che le dita magre e contorte che stringeva comunque non erano ossa.  
La donna velata rimase ferma davanti a lui e Guy si rese vagamente conto che era la stessa che aveva rubato una ciocca dei suoi capelli.  
Non gli importava.  
Senza Marian non gli importava di nulla.  
La vecchia abbassò il capo velato per guardare le dita di Guy strette intorno alla sua mano. Il cavaliere stringeva fino a farle male, ma lei non fece nulla per liberarsi.  
\- Quanto dolore, povero caro. Perché soffri, bambino mio?  
Guy alzò gli occhi su di lei e ancora una volta quelle parole lo fecero pensare alla madre perduta.  
Un altro spettro nel suo passato, un'altra tacca sul suo cuore.  
Quella donna non era Ghislaine, non le somigliava neanche, per quello che poteva vedere, ma non aveva poi così tanta importanza. Per qualche motivo assurdo gliela ricordava e Guy desiderò solo di poter tornare bambino, al tempo in cui un suo abbraccio poteva cancellare ogni dolore.  
Voleva Marian.  
Voleva sua madre.  
E non avrebbe più rivisto nessuna delle due.  
La donna gli accarezzò la guancia col tocco speciale di una madre.  
Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo.  
- _Maman…_ \- Sussurrò. Non era Ghislaine e lo sapeva, ma in quel momento aveva bisogno che lo fosse.  
Aveva bisogno di lei.  
Guy crollò in ginocchio e si prese il viso tra le mani, cedendo a un pianto inarrestabile.  
La donna velata sedette a terra, accanto a lui e lo strinse tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli e sussurrandogli parole di conforto.  
\- Rowan, piccolo Rowan. Vieni qui, vieni dalla mamma. Dammi il tuo dolore, dimmi tutto quello che ti fa soffrire.  
Guy non si chiese perché quella donna lo chiamasse Rowan, non aveva importanza, così come non aveva importanza che lei non fosse Ghislaine.  
Era una madre e mai come in quel momento Guy aveva avuto bisogno di averne una.  
Si lasciò circondare dal calore del suo abbraccio e pianse sul suo grembo, raccontandole in modo sconnesso e confuso tutto il suo dolore.  
La donna velata ascoltò ogni parola e asciugò ogni lacrima e alla fine vegliò sul cavaliere sofferente quando Guy si addormentò con la testa sulle sue ginocchia, sfinito dal pianto e debole per le ferite.  
Rimase ferma per non disturbarlo, accarezzandogli piano i capelli lunghi e arruffati e fu così che li trovò lo sceriffo poco più tardi mentre si dirigeva alla stanza della donna con un vassoio di cibo tra le mani.  
Sir Arthur li fissò entrambi, allibito.  
\- Elisabeth! Cosa...  
La donna velata si portò un dito alle labbra.  
\- Parla a bassa voce, Arthur, Rowan sta riposando.  



	18. A Reason to Live

Guy aprì gli occhi, disturbato dalla luce del sole che entrando dalla finestra colpiva il cuscino. Non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi, aveva l'impressione di aver dormito per mesi interi, ma si sentiva stanco e svuotato.  
Si accorse di non essere solo e vide lo sceriffo che lo fissava con aria grave, seduto su una sedia accanto al suo letto. Notò anche che non si trovava più in infermeria, ma nel suo alloggio.  
L'ultima volta che aveva dormito in quel letto, Marian e Seth avevano riposato al suo fianco e lui era stato felice.  
\- Finalmente vi siete svegliato, Gisborne. - Disse lo sceriffo.  
Guy non rispose, ma pensò che ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Ogni attimo in cui era cosciente era accompagnato dalla consapevolezza dell'assenza di Marian.  
Lo sceriffo sembrò indovinare il suo stato d'animo.  
\- Siete stato avventato. Le vostre ferite avrebbero potuto riaprirsi, e se non vi avessi trovato, avreste potuto morire di freddo. La parte del castello dove vi siete avventurato non è abitata e l'aria è gelida, soprattutto di notte.  
\- Che importanza avrebbe avuto? - Disse Guy, in tono piatto. - Perché dovrei temere la morte se Marian siede al suo fianco?  
Sir Arthur si sporse verso il letto e gli afferrò un braccio, stringendolo abbastanza forte da fargli male.  
\- Vi sbagliate! Ha importanza invece. Sir Guy, capisco il vostro dolore, lo capisco davvero. - Disse lo sceriffo lentamente e Gisborne sentì che era sincero. - Conosco la sofferenza della perdita, so quanto siano profondi gli abissi della disperazione, ma ho imparato anche una cosa a cui voi forse non avete ancora pensato. Il dolore che provate non appartiene solo a voi. Forse non vi importa di vivere senza vostra moglie, ma dovrete imparare a farlo lo stesso perché altre persone non potrebbero vivere senza di _voi_. Vorreste davvero imporre a vostro figlio lo stesso dolore che state provando adesso?  
Guy lo guardò e per la prima volta da quando Robin gli aveva detto di Marian, ebbe l'impressione di provare qualcosa di diverso dal gelo che sentiva dentro. Apprensione, forse, ma comunque una vaga emozione.  
\- Seth… Lui sta bene? I banditi non gli hanno fatto del male, vero?  
\- Vostro figlio è in salute, ma ha bisogno di voi. Ha già perso troppo per una vita così breve, non può perdere anche suo padre. Anche se sentite di non avere la forza o le ragioni per andare avanti, dovrete farlo per lui.  
Gisborne rimase in silenzio. Se avesse parlato si sarebbe ritrovato in lacrime e non voleva piangere davanti allo sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur si alzò in piedi.  
\- Visto che siete sveglio vado a prendere vostro figlio, credo che abbia aspettato anche troppo per riabbracciarvi.  
Guy annuì, poi trattenne lo sceriffo, colto da un pensiero improvviso.  
\- Signore? Chi era quella donna?  
\- Quale donna, Gisborne?  
\- Non so chi fosse, era una signora con il viso coperto da un velo. Mi ha aiutato.  
Sir Arthur scosse la testa.  
\- Dovete aver sognato, Gisborne. Quando vi ho trovato eravate solo.  
  
Djaq vide Matilda uscire dalla sala comune e la osservò, preoccupata. Lanciò uno sguardo a Will che teneva tra le braccia Dan e affidò Sophia ad Adeline, poi si affrettò a seguire la guaritrice.  
La donna più anziana camminava a grandi passi e Djaq fu quasi costretta a correre per raggiungerla, ma non riuscì a evitare che l'altra spalancasse di colpo la porta della stanza di Guy, facendola sbattere contro il muro.  
Gisborne era tornato a chiudere gli occhi dopo che lo sceriffo era andato via e stava ripensando alle sue parole. Non poteva dargli torto, anche se faceva male.  
Seth aveva perso sua madre e di certo anche lui avrebbe sentito la mancanza di Marian, Guy non poteva permettersi di arrendersi, non poteva lasciarlo solo anche lui. Aveva giurato ad Annie di proteggerlo e lo avrebbe fatto, anche se si sentiva morire dentro.  
Ripensò anche a quello che gli aveva detto lo sceriffo, che non c'era alcuna donna insieme a lui.  
Possibile? Non ricordava molto bene quello che era successo, la sua mente era stata annebbiata dal dolore, ma la presenza della donna velata, la sensazione delle sue braccia che lo stringevano era stata troppo reale per essere un sogno.  
_Sto impazzendo? È questo che mi fa l'assenza di Marian? Vedo cose che non esistono?_  
O forse la sconosciuta era andata via prima che lo sceriffo arrivasse.  
L'idea che sir Arthur potesse avergli mentito non lo sfiorò neanche.  
Il rumore della porta che sbatteva gli fece aprire gli occhi con un sussulto e un attimo dopo Guy si ritrovò davanti il viso di Matilda, contorto dalla rabbia.  
La donna lo afferrò per il braccio sano e lo tirò a sedere, poi lo colpì con uno scapaccione che sarebbe stato subito seguito da un altro se Djaq non l'avesse fermata afferrandole il polso.  
\- Sei impazzita?! - Chiese la ragazza, allibita, e Matilda si liberò dalla sua stretta con uno strattone.  
\- Io? Questo pezzo di idiota se ne va in giro per il castello come se niente fosse dopo aver rischiato di lasciarci le penne e poi sarei io la matta? Credi che abbia faticato tanto per tenerlo in vita per poi permettergli di rovinare tutto solo perché è un maledetto imbecille? Scordatelo, carino. - Matilda riuscì a dare uno scossone a Guy nonostante l'intervento di Djaq. - Non ti permetterò di ammazzarti con le tue stesse mani, a costo di doverti legare al letto.  
\- Smettila! Non lo vedi che è sconvolto?  
\- Appunto. Se non è in grado di ragionare da solo, ci penserò io a fargli ritrovare un po' di buon senso, a costo di doverglielo ficcare in quella zucca vuota a suon di bastonate.  
Gli insulti di Matilda riuscirono a smuovere qualcosa in lui e Guy si rivolse alle due donne, risentito.  
\- Il perfetto imbecille è proprio qui davanti a voi e non ha ancora perso l'udito. Smettetela di parlare come se non ci fossi.  
Matilda lo guardò.  
\- Ah, allora ci sei ancora. Se hai la forza di offenderti allora forse non sei ancora diventato il patetico guscio vuoto che vuoi farci credere. Forza, lasciami vedere le ferite, adesso, devo controllare quanti danni sei riuscito a combinare con la tua imbecillità.  
Matilda iniziò a togliergli le bende senza troppe cerimonie, facendolo sussultare per il dolore di tanto in tanto. Djaq la osservava, preoccupata, ma a Guy quel trattamento brusco non dispiaceva del tutto.  
Dietro gli insulti della guaritrice si nascondeva la preoccupazione di Matilda nei suoi confronti, ma esprimendola in quel modo, la donna lo spingeva a reagire, a irritarsi con lei e in qualche modo quel desiderio di ribattere alle sue parole lo faceva sentire un po' più vivo.  
Sussultò quando Matilda gli toccò una ferita senza la minima delicatezza e le ringhiò di fare attenzione.  
\- Non azzardarti a criticare _me_. Se adesso ti fa male è solo perché invece di restartene tranquillo a letto ti sei messo a vagare a caso per il castello come un matto. Quindi ora te ne stai zitto e buono e non ti muovi da questa stanza finché non ti daremo il permesso di farlo. E ora lasciami lavorare, qui sei riuscito a strapparti i punti e a riaprire la ferita, perciò dovrò ricucirla. Buon divertimento. Credo che quando avrò finito sarai un po' più propenso a obbedire alle istruzioni dei guaritori.  
Matilda si mise al lavoro e Guy si ritrovò a stringere i denti per resistere al dolore. Non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di gridare o di lamentarsi, decise.  
Djaq gli prese una mano e Guy la strinse, grato alla ragazza. Si trovò a ripensare a quando era stato lui a tenerle la mano durante il travaglio e di colpo gli venne in mente che Marian non avrebbe mai portato in grembo i suoi figli, che quello era un altro sogno finito insieme a lei.  
Djaq vide la sua espressione cambiare di colpo e gli strinse un po' di più la mano, sfiorandola brevemente con le labbra per deporvi un breve bacio di conforto.  
\- Ti siamo vicini, Guy. - Disse con dolcezza. - Ti aiuteremo a superare questo momento.  
Gisborne chiuse gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime. Non voleva piangere, aveva paura che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe crollato di nuovo e ogni volta sarebbe stato più difficile rialzarsi.  
Se voleva sopravvivere doveva accettare di aver perso Marian, continuare a muoversi e a respirare in un mondo senza di lei. Non sapeva se poteva riuscirci e lo confessò in un sussurro.  
Matilda finì di ricucire la ferita e mosse una mano verso la testa di Guy. Djaq temette che volesse dargli un altro schiaffo, ma le dita della donna si appoggiarono sui capelli di Gisborne con una delicatezza inaspettata.  
\- Basta dire sciocchezze, ora. - Brontolò, senza nascondere un certo affetto nel suo tono. - È vero che sei un idiota incosciente, ma sei anche lo stupido più forte che conosca. Puoi farcela e ce la farai, non dubitarne. Non sarà facile e spesso arrendersi sembrerà la soluzione più facile, ma anche nei momenti più neri non dimenticare mai che non sei solo.  
Matilda gli arruffò i capelli con lo stesso gesto ruvido che avrebbe potuto usare per accarezzare un cane, perfettamente consapevole che quel trattamento avrebbe irritato Guy, distogliendolo dalla malinconia almeno per qualche secondo.  
\- Smettila! - Ringhiò Gisborne, ricompensandola con un'occhiataccia e Matilda sorrise, finendo di bendargli la ferita.  
\- Ecco qui. Ora non fare altre idiozie e presto sarai come nuovo.  
Prima che Guy potesse risponderle, la porta si aprì nuovamente e lo sceriffo apparve sulla soglia, con Seth accanto, aggrappato con una mano alla stoffa della sua tunica.  
Guy pensava che il dolore per aver perso Marian avesse cancellato ogni altra emozione, ma sentì un tuffo al cuore nel vedere il figlio.  
Seth aveva un'aria abbattuta, spenta e si teneva alla veste dello sceriffo con aria spaurita, ma il suo viso si rianimò e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di gioia nel vedere Guy.  
Lasciò andare sir Arthur e corse verso il letto con un grido di felicità, ma si fermò prima di raggiungerlo, esitante e un po' timoroso.  
\- Padre? Posso darti un bacio oppure ti faccio male?  
Guy lo guardò per un attimo, poi allungò un braccio per sollevarlo e lo trascinò sul letto per abbracciarlo forte. Il bambino gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli ricoprì una guancia di baci.  
\- Sei guarito, padre? Sono venuto a trovarti tante volte, ma dormivi sempre… Come la mamma… Il nonnino diceva che prima o poi avresti aperto gli occhi, ma non sapevo se si sbagliava…  
Guy comprese all'improvviso il motivo dell'atteggiamento triste di Seth: aveva avuto paura di trovarlo ancora addormentato, di restare deluso ancora una volta e di scoprire, che, come Annie, anche il padre non si sarebbe più risvegliato. Si sentì in colpa per aver pensato di arrendersi, di lasciarsi morire per non dover sopportare il dolore.  
Baciò i capelli del figlio, profondamente commosso, e in quel momento si rese conto che Matilda aveva ragione: poteva farcela.  
Aveva perso Marian e quel pensiero toglieva ogni gioia dalla sua anima, ma aveva ancora delle ragioni per continuare a vivere e una di esse era proprio lì, stretta sul cuore: suo figlio, innocente e fiducioso tra le sue braccia, che non meritava di perdere anche il padre.  
Seth lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Perché piangi, padre? Ti fa tanto male?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sì, fa male. Ma passerà.  



	19. Away

Isabella sedette sul letto accanto a Guy e si appoggiò al fratello. Prese un chicco d'uva dal cesto che aveva portato con sé e glielo offrì, prima di prenderne uno per sé.  
Guy la ringraziò e per un po' rimasero in silenzio, pescando altri acini dal cesto.  
\- Le ferite ti fanno tanto male? - Chiese Isabella, guardandolo preoccupata.  
\- Solo se le tocco o se faccio un movimento sbagliato. E tu? Ormai manca poco.  
La sorella gli rivolse un sorriso tremolante.  
\- Oh, io sto benissimo, a parte il mal di schiena, le nausee che sono tornate a darmi fastidio e il fatto che ho una paura terribile di essere troppo vecchia per avere il primo figlio.  
Guy la abbracciò e Isabella gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. _Deve_ andare tutto bene. Almeno questo deve essere un momento di gioia.  
La sorella lo baciò sulla guancia e gli accarezzò i capelli, dispiaciuta nel vedere quanto fosse profonda la sua tristezza.  
\- Guy…  
Gisborne fece un sospiro.  
\- Mi dispiace. Non volevo rattristarti.  
\- Soffro per il tuo dolore, fratello mio, ma sono felice che tu sia vivo. Quando ho visto le tue ferite ho avuto paura che non saresti sopravvissuto…  
Guy asciugò una lacrima dal viso di Isabella.  
\- Non piangere, sono qui. E intendo restare in questo mondo, non temere. Seth ha bisogno di me.  
\- Non solo lui.  
\- Lo so. Un tempo non avrei mai pensato che tante persone si sarebbero preoccupate per me. Devo essere grato per questo.  
\- Però a volte vorresti soltanto allontanare tutti, restare solo e sprofondare nel tuo dolore, piangere e gridare fino a stare male, non è vero?  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
\- Sei mio fratello, ti conosco. E perché è quello che farei anche io. Se ne senti il bisogno fallo e basta.  
\- Non posso. Sono tutti preoccupati per me, devo sforzarmi di essere forte, rassicurarli che non ho intenzione di arrendermi. Quando vedono che sto male soffrono anche loro e non voglio.  
Isabella gli prese una mano e la tenne tra le sue.  
\- Non devi dirglielo. Quando diventa troppo difficile da sopportare, sparisci per un po' e sfogati. Trovati un posto tranquillo e grida, piangi, rotolati per terra se è quello di cui senti il bisogno. Non è necessario che lo sappia nessuno. Se trovi il momento adatto per eclissarti non se ne accorgeranno nemmeno.  
\- Facevi così quando tuo marito ti faceva soffrire?  
Isabella annuì e Guy la abbracciò stretta.  
\- Non potrò mai perdonarmi per averti venduta a quell'uomo.  
\- Io l'ho già fatto.  
Rimasero vicini per un po', poi Isabella si staccò da Guy, stiracchiando la schiena con un gemito e Guy appoggiò la mano sulla ferita al fianco che aveva iniziato a dolergli per la posizione scomoda.  
Isabella lo guardò con un sorrisetto ironico.  
\- Facciamo a gara a chi è più dolorante?  
\- Credo che vincerei io.  
\- Aspetta che inizi il travaglio e poi ne riparliamo.  
\- Immagino che dovrò concederti la vittoria.  
Isabella gli toccò una guancia con un dito.  
\- Oh, guarda!  
\- Cosa?  
\- Un piccolo, timido sorriso. Era da un bel po' che non ne vedevo uno da queste parti e mi era mancato.  
\- È strano, non è vero?  
\- Cosa?  
\- A volte anche nella situazione più disperata, anche quando si ha il cuore a pezzi e ogni speranza è perduta, anche in quei momenti a volte si riesce a ridere o a sorridere per qualche motivo, anche solo per un attimo. Anche in Terra Santa, quando stavo per essere giustiziato… Ci credi che Marian è scoppiata a ridere durante il matrimonio, praticamente in faccia al re?  
\- Colpa tua scommetto.  
Guy annuì, sorridendo tra le lacrime, poi si coprì il viso con le mani, cercando di non cedere al pianto.  
\- Guy…  
\- Mi manca. Mi manca così tanto… - Sussurrò con voce soffocata e Isabella lo abbracciò di nuovo, accarezzandogli i capelli e le spalle.  
\- Questo è uno di quei momenti di cui parlavamo prima, vero? Piangi pure, fratello mio, se senti il bisogno di farlo, piangi quanto vuoi. Non lo dirò a nessuno.  
  
\- Nonnino Edward? Sono tornati?  
Il padre di Marian abbassò gli occhi a guardare Seth.  
Il bambino si era avvicinato a lui e si era messo in punta di piedi per arrivare a guardare dalla finestra del portico che affacciava sul cortile del castello.  
Sir Edward aveva preso l'abitudine di restare accanto a quella finestra, chiuso nel proprio dolore, ad aspettare il ritorno delle squadre di soldati di Robin e Archer.  
Dentro di sé non aveva più molte speranze. Giorno dopo giorno i due giovani rientravano al castello sempre più stanchi e sconfitti, esausti dopo aver passato al setaccio senza successo ogni angolo della foresta. Ma la mattina dopo, inevitabilmente ripartivano, anche se le possibilità di ritrovare Marian ormai erano praticamente inesistenti.  
Robin e Archer non si arrendevano, determinati a scoprire cosa fosse successo alla ragazza, viva o morta che fosse e non si sarebbero fermati prima di esserci riusciti.  
Finché loro avessero continuato a cercare, sir Edward sarebbe rimasto in attesa accanto alla finestra.  
\- Non ancora, Seth.  
Lo sguardo del bambino si posò sul cadavere che penzolava dalla forca, lasciato appeso lì perché venisse divorato dagli uccelli.  
\- Quello è uno degli uomini cattivi che hanno fatto male al mio papà e che hanno portato via Marian. È stato il mio papà a ucciderlo anche se era ferito, sai? - Disse il bambino, serio. - Il nonnino sceriffo ha detto che doveva restare lì come monito per gli altri uomini cattivi. Cos'è un monito, nonnino Edward?  
Il padre di Marian mise una mano sulla testa del bambino. I pettegoli di Nottingham spesso avevano insinuato che Marian fosse la madre di Seth, che fosse nato illegittimamente fuori dal matrimonio, quando lei era ancora la promessa sposa di Robin. Erano chiacchiere false e assurde, ma sir Edward si trovò a desiderare che fossero vere. Se quel bambino fosse stato figlio di Marian e non di una delle sguattere del castello, almeno qualcosa di sua figlia sarebbe rimasto al mondo, qualcosa del suo sangue avrebbe continuato a vivere in lui.  
Si sforzò di distogliere la mente da quei pensieri e rispose al bambino.  
\- Un monito è un avvertimento. Lasciando lì il corpo del loro complice, lo sceriffo ha voluto avvisare gli altri banditi che i suoi uomini li troveranno e che quello sarà il destino che li aspetta come punizione dei loro crimini.  
Seth annuì, serio.  
\- Nonnino, sei triste?  
Edward fece una carezza al bambino.  
\- Mi manca Marian. - Disse, guardando fuori dalla finestra e pensando che sua figlia doveva essere là fuori da qualche parte, morta o peggio.  
\- Anche al mio papà. Quando gioca con me fa finta di divertirsi, ma se mi sveglio di notte per fare la pipì lo sento piangere. E ogni tanto la chiama mentre dorme.  
Sir Edward provò un misto di dolore e senso di colpa nel sentire le parole di Seth. Da quando Marian era stata rapita, lui aveva evitato Gisborne. Si era informato sulla sua salute tramite Adeline, ma non era mai andato a trovarlo in infermeria o nel suo alloggio.  
Aveva l'impressione che vederlo avrebbe solo aumentato il suo dolore.  
\- Padre! Ti sei alzato dal letto! - Gridò Seth, contento, staccandosi dal padre di Marian per correre verso Guy. Sir Edward si voltò, sorpreso di vedere Gisborne in fondo al portico, insieme alla sorella.  
Il cavaliere era ancora molto pallido e aveva il collo segnato da parte a parte da un lungo taglio quasi del tutto rimarginato. Sir Edward pensò che dovevano aver cercato di tagliargli la gola e che era un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo. Guy aveva anche un braccio fasciato e legato al collo con una striscia di tela e camminava appoggiandosi al braccio della sorella.  
Quando lo vide, Guy si staccò da Isabella, le affidò Seth e si diresse verso sir Edward, zoppicando ancora vistosamente. Si fermò per un attimo di fronte al padre di Marian e poi si inchinò davanti a lui, appoggiando un ginocchio a terra e chinando il capo.  
Edward lo guardò, allarmato: con le ferite che aveva ricevuto, quel gesto doveva essere molto doloroso per il cavaliere.  
\- Cosa fate, sir Guy? Rialzatevi.  
\- Mi dispiace, signore, mi dispiace così tanto! Non sono stato capace di proteggerla... Avrei dovuto difenderla a costo della vita e invece ho permesso che la portassero via…  
Sir Edward si chinò, gli strinse una mano sul braccio sano e lo tirò per farlo alzare in piedi.  
\- Lo avete fatto, sir Guy, siete quasi morto per proteggerla. Se non ci siete riuscito voi significa che nessuno poteva farlo. Nessuno può biasimarvi per quello che è successo, anzi vi sono grato.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Perché?  
\- Siete stato un buon marito per mia figlia. Marian era felice con voi.  
Guy fece un passo indietro e distolse lo sguardo, fissando un punto lontano, fuori dalla finestra.  
\- Non parlate così. Non parlate di lei al passato.  
  
Un lampo squarciò la notte e la nave si inclinò, tuffandosi tra le onde.  
Marian si alzò dal giaciglio che si era creata ammassando alcune delle balle di lana che formavano il carico e barcollò fino all'angolo della stiva che usava come latrina. Si liberò lo stomaco per l'ennesima volta da quando era iniziata la tempesta e tornò a trascinarsi nel suo rifugio, sofferente e infelice.  
Si stese su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi. Lo stomaco le faceva male, ma la testa le doleva ancora di più e l'aria viziata e soffocante della stiva non l'aiutava a sentirsi meglio.  
Si toccò la fronte: sulla tempia, nascosta dai capelli, poteva sentire il segno della brutta ferita che faceva ancora così male e si chiese se fosse quella la causa di tutti i suoi problemi.  
La nave continuava a muoversi troppo e Marian capì che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Per distrarsi dalla nausea ricominciò a esaminare attentamente i propri vestiti in cerca di qualche indizio: indossava abiti maschili che probabilmente dovevano essere appartenuti a un ragazzo. La stoffa era piuttosto comune e di bassa qualità e la tunica, un po' grande per lei, nascondeva perfettamente le sue forme femminili. Pensò che se tirava su il cappuccio per nascondere i capelli e parte del viso avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per un ragazzino.  
_Perché sono vestita così? E perché sono nascosta nella stiva di una nave?_  
Marian si sforzò di ricordarsi cosa le fosse successo prima di svegliarsi in quel posto, ma la testa ricominciò a farle male.  
Si rannicchiò tra le balle di lana, scoppiò in lacrime e pianse fino ad addormentarsi.  
I sogni arrivarono poco dopo, terrificanti e oscuri come sempre.  
Era in una stalla e con lei c'era un uomo dai capelli scuri, vestito di nero. Non riusciva a vederlo in faccia, ma la sua presenza era rassicurante. Poi, dagli angoli oscuri della stalla iniziarono a strisciare fuori demoni spaventosi, con artigli affilati e facce senza lineamenti. I demoni la afferrarono, cercando di trascinarla via e il cavaliere nero cercò di difenderla, lottando valorosamente per proteggerla, ma i mostri continuavano a spuntare, sempre più numerosi e si avventavano su di lui, straziando il suo corpo con i loro artigli.  
Marian gridò, cercando di liberarsi, ma ogni suo sforzo fu inutile e alla fine fu costretta ad assistere alla stessa scena con cui si concludevano tutti i suoi incubi: uno dei mostri prendeva il cavaliere alle spalle e gli tagliava la gola con gli artigli. Lei poteva sentire il sangue dell'uomo che le schizzava sul viso e vedere i suoi occhi azzurri che si chiudevano mentre il cavaliere crollava a terra, poi uno dei demoni la colpiva e lei sprofondava nell'oscurità.  
La ragazza si svegliò col cuore che le martellava nel petto e gridò di terrore nel sentirsi toccare. Uno sconosciuto erano chino su di lei e l'aveva afferrata per un braccio, stringendo forte la presa della sua mano enorme.  
La tirò su di peso senza alcuna fatica e la trascinò sul ponte.  
\- Capitano, questo ragazzino era nascosto in mezzo al carico. - Disse il marinaio, spingendola avanti.  
\- Chi sei? Cosa ci fai sulla mia nave? - Chiese il capitano, severo.  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Non riesco a ricordare niente. Nemmeno il mio nome.  
L'uomo la guardò, stupito di sentire una voce femminile, e le tolse il cappuccio, spingendolo indietro per guardarla negli occhi.  
La esaminò attentamente.  
Era una donna ed era bella. I suoi occhi azzurri erano pieni di paura, ma non nascondevano ombre.  
_Non ha mentito. Non ricorda davvero nulla._  



	20. Talk With Me, Now

Guy strinse la mano sull'impugnatura della spada e provò a estrarla, puntandola davanti a sé: il braccio ferito tremava e faticava a sostenerne il peso e dopo un po' fu costretto a cambiare mano.  
Non era abituato a combattere con la sinistra, ma poteva farlo. Guy mosse la spada con cautela, simulando alcuni attacchi, poi, quando anche le altre ferite ricominciarono a dargli fastidio, rimise la spada nel fodero con un sospiro.  
Era ancora debole e non era ancora guarito del tutto, anche se fisicamente si sentiva meglio.  
Seth era rimasto a guardarlo da lontano, imitando i suoi movimenti con la sua spada giocattolo e quando vide che il padre aveva messo via la sua arma, si avvicinò saltellando e finse di attaccarlo.  
Guy evitò il colpo e afferrò il bambino con il braccio sano, sollevandolo da terra all'improvviso.  
Seth gettò le braccia al collo del padre e gli baciò la guancia, ridendo nel trovarla ruvida.  
Senza mettere giù il bambino, Guy si diresse verso l'albero che cresceva nel cortile del castello e sedette sulla panca ai piedi del tronco.  
Una volta, ricordò, Marian lo aveva sorpreso e prendere a calci quella stessa panca, rabbioso e frustrato nei confronti dello sceriffo e gli aveva parlato, cercando di convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta.  
Guy si affrettò ad allontanare dalla mente quel ricordo e lo rinchiuse nel cuore.  
Ogni pietra del castello, ogni strada di Nottingham parlava di Marian, tanto che Guy poteva quasi sentire la sua presenza, come un fantasma. A volte si ritrovava a vagare senza meta per le strade della città, perso nei ricordi e allora aveva la sensazione che lei fosse solo a qualche passo da lui, che lo seguisse senza farsi vedere come aveva fatto tante volte in passato.  
Ogni tanto quella presenza era così intensa che Guy si voltava di scatto, certo di ritrovarsela davanti.  
Poteva immaginarla in ogni minimo dettaglio, dalla piccola cicatrice sullo zigomo che lei odiava così tanto all'espressione divertita e un po' imbarazzata che avrebbe fatto accorgendosi di essere stata sorpresa, dall'ondeggiare grazioso dei suoi riccioli alla morbidezza delle sue labbra sorridenti…  
Si sarebbe girato all'improvviso e lei sarebbe corsa tra le sue braccia, colmando quel vuoto divorante.  
Ma lei non c'era mai.  
Guy si ritrovava a fissare i volti stupiti dei cittadini che lo fissavano e spesso nei loro occhi Guy leggeva lo sguardo pietoso e un po' disgustato che si riservava ai matti.  
 _Forse sto impazzendo davvero._  
Seth gli fece una domanda e Gisborne si costrinse a concentrarsi su di lui.  
\- Padre, quando torneremo a casa?  
\- Resteremo al castello per un po', è più sicuro. Anche Robin ha detto a Isabella di restare qui, almeno per un po'. I banditi potrebbero attaccare anche le case dei nobili e non abbiamo abbastanza uomini per difenderle tutte adeguatamente.  
Seth annuì, soddisfatto dalla spiegazione, ma Guy aveva la sensazione di avergli mentito.  
Era vero che lo sceriffo aveva aperto le porte del castello ai nobili che si sentivano in pericolo a causa dei banditi, ma non era quello il motivo per cui lui aveva deciso di restare a Nottingham.  
La verità era che ogni asse, ogni pietra di Knighton Hall era stata posata per Marian, quella era la casa che Guy aveva costruito per lei con tutto il suo amore e lui non sopportava di tornarci se Marian non c'era.  
Seth alzò gli occhi a guardare gli uccellini che saltellavano sui rami dell'albero e seguì con lo sguardo il loro volo.  
\- Sembrano contenti. È divertente volare, padre?  
\- Credo di sì. - Disse Guy, poi lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al figlio. - Ma ricordati che solo gli uccelli possono farlo.  
Seth annuì e Guy sperò che non gli venisse in mente di provarci. Negli ultimi mesi il bambino era diventato meno incosciente e spericolato di una volta, ma aveva sempre un talento naturale per combinare guai.  
\- Padre? Perché lo sceriffo cattivo li chiudeva in gabbia? Non potevano volare chiusi lì dentro.  
\- Proprio per quello. Non gli piaceva che gli altri fossero liberi e felici.  
\- Era cattivo. - Seth saltò giù dalle braccia di Guy nel vedere sir Arthur che si era affacciato sul portone del castello per cercarlo. - Guarda, padre, c'è il nonnino! Devo andare con lui. Finché non sarai guarito faccio io il tuo lavoro, sai?  
Gisborne lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Allora vai, non farlo aspettare. - Gli sorrise. - Sono orgoglioso di te, Seth.  
Il bambino corse via allegramente e Guy salutò lo sceriffo con un cenno, poi si appoggiò al tronco dell'albero con la schiena e chiuse gli occhi.  
Si sentiva diviso a metà. Una parte di lui si sforzava di andare avanti, di vivere normalmente per dare a Seth la serenità che meritava, mentre l'altra si macerava nell'assenza di Marian.  
Non era facile fingere, ma a volte si ritrovava a sorridere sinceramente per una frase buffa del bambino o per una battuta affettuosa di Isabella e subito dopo si sentiva in colpa, perché non era giusto sorridere se Marian non era lì, era semplicemente innaturale.  
Dopo un po', fare finta di essere più o meno sereno diventava impossibile da sopportare e allora Guy seguiva il consiglio di Isabella: si allontanava da tutto e da tutti e si limitava a seguire il proprio istinto. A volte si rintanava in qualche stanza isolata per piangere tutte le proprie lacrime, altre volte vagava per Nottingham in compagnia di quella Marian immaginaria che la sua mente evocava con tanta facilità, altre ancora si perdeva per i corridoi più deserti del castello, cercando senza troppo impegno la misteriosa donna velata che lo aveva consolato nella sua notte più oscura.  
Le prime volte che era sparito, gli altri si erano preoccupati e lo avevano cercato, temendo per la sua incolumità, ma poi avevano capito che non aveva intenzione di fare gesti avventati e che dopo essere andato via per qualche tempo, tornava un po' più sereno e allora avevano iniziato a ignorare le sue sparizioni, lasciandolo di fatto libero di fare quello che voleva.  
Guy riaprì gli occhi nel sentire il rumore del cancello che veniva sollevato e poco dopo vide entrare nel cortile del castello il gruppo di soldati guidato da Robin.  
L'ex fuorilegge era rimasto lontano dal castello per un paio di giorni e sembrava esausto, così come i soldati.  
Robin smontò di sella e affidò il cavallo a uno dei suoi uomini, dirigendosi verso il portone del castello senza notare Guy, seduto all'ombra dell'albero.  
\- Hood.  
Robin si voltò con un sussulto e per un attimo Guy vide un guizzo di panico sul volto dell'amico.  
Gisborne si alzò per raggiungerlo e si rese conto che Robin non osava guardarlo negli occhi.  
Per un lungo attimo Guy si sentì gelare. Che Robin avesse scoperto cosa fosse successo a Marian e che non avesse il coraggio di dirgli una verità troppo orribile perché potesse accettarla?  
Lo afferrò per un braccio.  
\- Puoi dirmelo, Hood. Se sai qualcosa non nascondermelo, ti prego. Non mentirmi, non tu.  
Robin lo fissò, allibito nel sentire quella supplica appassionata.  
\- Non ho nulla da dirti, questo è il punto. La stiamo cercando ovunque. _Ovunque._ Ormai avremmo dovuto trovarla, in un modo o nell'altro… Ma non ci riusciamo, sembra svanita nel nulla! Te lo giuro, sto facendo di tutto, e anche Archer, ma finora è stato inutile. Ti ho deluso, fratello mio. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto.  
\- È per questo che mi stai evitando?  
\- Non ti sto evitando!  
\- Da quando ho ripreso conoscenza ti ho visto a malapena. Da quanto tempo è che non parliamo io e te?  
Robin rimase in silenzio. Gisborne aveva ragione, lo aveva evitato. Aveva paura del suo dolore e si sentiva in colpa perché lui invece era felice. Aveva cercato Marian con tutte le sue forze, ma aveva fallito.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide che Guy lo stava fissando.  
\- Non sai dirmelo, eh, Hood? Beh, te lo dico io allora: da troppo.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Per una volta potresti avere ragione. Parliamo allora.  
Robin gli rivolse il suo solito sorrisetto irritante e incrociò le braccia sul petto, in attesa.  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Decidi tu, sei tu quello che si lamenta.  
\- Non intendevo _ora_ , parlavo in generale.  
\- Non sei mai contento, Gisborne.  
Guy si ritrovò a sogghignare nonostante tutto. Quegli stupidi battibecchi con Robin Hood gli erano mancati.  
\- Mi sembri troppo stanco per parlare in modo sensato, Hood, e io ho fame. Andiamo? - Chiese, facendo un cenno con la testa verso il castello.  
In quel momento il portone si aprì e un servitore ne uscì di corsa.  
\- Sir Robin! Sir Guy! Vi stavo cercando!  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Robin, preoccupato dall'agitazione del ragazzo.  
\- Lady Isabella! Sta per avere il bambino!  



	21. A Silver Ring With a Blue Stone

Guy fu tentato di voltarsi e fuggire un attimo dopo essere entrato nella stanza dove si trovava Isabella.  
Sua sorella era stesa sul letto, la schiena sostenuta da una pila di cuscini e aveva i capelli arruffati e umidi di sudore, ma a terrorizzarlo era stato lo sguardo feroce che aveva posato su lui e Robin non appena avevano oltrepassato la porta.  
Gisborne aveva già visto quella luce furiosa negli occhi della sorella e in quell'occasione Isabella lo aveva colpito con un frustino da cavallo fino a spezzarlo. Si guardò intorno nervosamente in cerca di oggetti potenzialmente pericolosi, non ci teneva particolarmente a ripetere quell'esperienza.  
Matilda si muoveva per la stanza preparando teli puliti, disponendo sul tavolo erbe e medicine e controllando che la pentola che bolliva sul camino fosse abbastanza piena d'acqua, ma sembrava perfettamente tranquilla, come se avesse assistito a scene del genere centinaia di volte.  
Pensandoci bene, Guy si disse che in effetti era proprio così: la donna era una guaritrice esperta e le donne dei villaggi spesso si rivolgevano a lei per essere aiutate durante i parti.  
Sapere che Isabella era in buone mani però diminuiva solo in parte la sua ansia: la nascita di un bambino era sempre un momento delicato e poteva mettere in pericolo sia la vita della madre che quella del figlio.  
Da quando aveva perso Marian, Guy aveva evitato di entrare nella cappella del castello e aveva cambiato discorso quando Tuck cercava di coinvolgerlo in qualche discorso spirituale, non riusciva a sentirsi vicino a un Dio che gli aveva strappato la sua principale ragione di vita, ma nel sentire un grido di dolore di Isabella, si ritrovò a pregare con un fervore che pensava di aver perduto per sempre.  
_Ti supplico, non portarmi via anche lei._  
\- È colpa tua! - Gridò Isabella e Guy fece un passo indietro prima di rendersi conto che sua sorella ce l'aveva con Robin. - Sto morendo per colpa tua! Ma se dovessi sopravvivere non poserai mai più un dito su di me!  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo all'amico: Robin era tanto sconvolto da non riuscire a muoversi ed era pallido come un morto.  
Matilda toccò la mano di Isabella con qualche buffetto rassicurante.  
\- Certo, certo. Pensa a far uscire questo bambino e poi se lo vorrai ancora ti aiuterò personalmente a cavare gli occhi a tuo marito, ma credo proprio che cambierai idea non appena lo avrai tra le braccia.  
\- Non succederà perché morirò prima! - Ululò Isabella, scoppiando in lacrime.  
\- Lo dicono tutte, cara. Se fosse vero non nascerebbero più bambini. Coraggio, sei forte e sana, andrà tutto bene.  
Isabella rispose con un grido di dolore.  
Matilda lanciò uno sguardo ai due uomini fermi sulla soglia, poi chiamò ad alta voce.  
\- Adeline!  
L'altra donna spuntò subito dalla stanza accanto, dove stava preparando i panni e le lenzuola pulite per la madre e il bambino.  
\- Ti serve aiuto? - Chiese , rivolgendosi alla guaritrice e Matilda sogghignò.  
\- Io e lady Isabella ce la stiamo cavando bene, ma forse dovresti prenderti cura di quei due prima che svengano. Non avrei tempo di occuparmi di loro.  
Adeline guardò Guy e Robin e sorrise, avvicinandosi a loro.  
\- Matilda ha ragione, su, venite con me.  
Mise una mano sulla spalla di ognuno dei due e li portò fuori dalla stanza prima che potessero protestare. Guidò i due uomini lungo i corridoi del castello finché non furono fuori dalla portata delle grida di Isabella e li fece entrare in una stanza non molto grande, ma accogliente, col fuoco acceso nel camino e un tavolo apparecchiato con cibo e bevande.  
Lasciò Guy e Robin seduti sulle sedie disposte intorno al camino e si avvicinò al tavolo per riempire una coppa di vino per ognuno di loro.  
\- Bevetelo tutto. - Ordinò con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato con Seth e i due uomini obbedirono senza protestare.  
Adeline li osservò: entrambi erano pallidi e tremanti, ma mentre Guy era chiaramente spaventato e preoccupato per la sorella, Robin sembrava completamente sconvolto.  
Dopo aver bevuto il vino, comunque, tutti e due ripresero un po' di colore in volto e Adeline prese una sedia e sedette in mezzo a loro.  
\- Isabella è in buone mani. Matilda è una levatrice esperta e pochi guaritori hanno il suo talento.  
\- Ma ha me come fratello. - Disse Guy con una specie di singhiozzo e Adeline e Robin lo guardarono, perplessi.  
\- E quale sarebbe il problema? - Chiese Adeline.  
Guy scosse la testa e si prese il viso tra le mani.  
\- Sono maledetto, deve essere una specie di punizione divina per tutto il male che ho fatto... Sono condannato a perdere sempre tutto ciò a cui tengo, tutte le persone a cui voglio bene… Ogni volta che abbraccio qualcuno mi trovo sempre a chiedermi se lo perderò… _Quando_ lo perderò… Non voglio perdere anche Isabella.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Gisborne. - Sbottò Robin. - Non l'hai sentita? Se dovesse succederle qualcosa sarebbe solo colpa mia. Mi odia, di sicuro non vorrà più vedermi. Se non mi avesse mai incontrato non starebbe soffrendo così tanto…  
Adeline li guardò con tenerezza e accarezzò entrambi sui capelli, dolcemente, attirandoli a sé.  
Guy si inginocchiò a terra accanto a lei e le appoggiò la testa sulle gambe, come aveva fatto tante volte da piccolo. Un attimo dopo anche Robin lo imitò, dalla parte opposta e Adeline sorrise tra sé nel vedere quei due uomini, adulti e capaci di tante gesta eroiche, così spaventati e bisognosi di conforto come quando erano bambini.  
\- Giuro che non ho mai sentito tante sciocchezze tutte insieme, piccoli miei. Capisco il tuo dolore, Guy, so quanto stai soffrendo e vorrei che non fosse così, ma posso assicurarti che non c'è alcuna maledizione su di te. È normale aver paura di perdere chi amiamo ed è una possibilità che esiste sempre, ma non dipende da noi. Non puoi pensare che quello che è successo a Marian sia colpa tua, altrimenti come potresti spiegare tutti gli innocenti che soffrono senza aver fatto nulla di male in vita loro?  
\- Ma io ho fatto del male! E tutto questo deve essere una qualche specie di punizione...  
\- Che colpe terribili pensi che avessi commesso io da ragazza per meritare la morte del mio primo bambino? Pensi di essere maledetto, ma non è affatto così, quella volta tu mi hai salvata, mi hai dato la forza di continuare a vivere e forse ora non sarei qui se non fosse per te. E sono certa che anche molte altre persone ti debbano la vita, perciò non voglio più sentirti parlare così. È normale e giusto che tu abbia paura per tua sorella, ma riserva i sensi di colpa per il male che hai fatto per tua scelta, per non ripetere i tuoi errori e non per queste sciocchezze inesistenti.  
La donna aveva continuato ad accarezzargli la testa mentre parlava e lo sentiva sussultare piano in un pianto silenzioso. Non gli disse altro e lo lasciò che sfogasse un po' della sua paura e del suo dolore in quel modo mentre lei si rivolgeva a Robin, altrettanto ansioso e tremante.  
\- E tu non avevi mai assistito al travaglio di una donna, non è vero?  
L'ex fuorilegge scosse la testa. Sua madre era morta poco dopo averlo dato alla luce e Robin non aveva mai avuto fratelli, a parte Archer. Le donne di Locksley partorivano frequentemente e spesso lui era andato a visitarle dopo il parto per portare un dono o del denaro, ma non aveva mai avuto alcuna ragione per essere presente durante il travaglio.  
\- Ti voglio svelare un segreto, Robin. - Disse Adeline, divertita. - Non devi mai fidarti delle promesse di un uomo ubriaco o delle minacce di una donna che sta per partorire.  
\- Non hai visto il suo sguardo… - Disse Robin, con un brivido. - Mi odia.  
\- Non ho visto quello di Isabella, ma ho avuto abbastanza bambini e ho assistito ad abbastanza parti per dirti che so perfettamente di cosa sto parlando. Il mio povero marito scappava letteralmente di casa e osava tornarci solo quando qualcuno andava ad avvisarlo che il bambino era nato. Diceva che lo terrorizzavo.  
Robin sorrise e Guy rialzò il viso dalle gambe di Adeline per fissarla, incredulo.  
\- Tu? Come puoi fare paura a qualcuno?  
La donna ridacchiò, lieta di vedere che sia lui che Robin sembravano essersi un po' calmati.  
\- Lo prenderò come un complimento. Su, ora rialzatevi e mangiamo qualcosa, ci vorrà ancora un bel po' prima che il bambino nasca e mi sembra che ne abbiate bisogno.  
\- Non potrei mangiare nulla, ora. - Disse Robin, tetramente, ma sedette comunque a tavola per far piacere ad Adeline.  
Guy prese posto accanto a lui con un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.  
Si sentiva stanco e dolorante e, nonostante l'ansia per Isabella, _era_ affamato. Quando Adeline gli mise davanti un pezzo di pane ricoperto di miele lo finì e ne prese un altro prima ancora di rendersene conto.  
\- Adeline ha ragione, Hood. - Disse Guy dopo un po', notando che Robin era ancora bianco in volto e che aveva l'aria di un condannato a morte. - Guarda qui.  
Gli mise una mano davanti al volto e Robin la guardò, perplesso.  
\- È la tua mano, cosa dovrei vedere a parte che hai le dita sporche di miele?  
\- Queste.  
Gisborne indicò delle minuscole cicatrici a forma di mezzaluna sul dorso della sua mano, a malapena visibili.  
\- Sembrano vecchie ferite. E allora? Non sono le uniche che hai e di certo non le peggiori.  
\- Sono i segni delle unghie di Djaq. Le ho tenuto la mano mentre stava per avere i gemelli, in attesa che tornasse Will. Credevo che mi avrebbe spezzato qualche osso.  
Robin lo fissò, incredulo.  
\- Djaq?  
\- Sì, proprio lei. Puoi… - Si interruppe di colpo. Era stato sul punto di dire che se non gli credeva poteva chiedere a Marian, dimenticando per un attimo che non avrebbe più potuto farlo.  
\- Posso cosa? - Chiese Robin, poi alzò il viso e vide l'espressione di Guy. - Gisborne?  
\- No, niente… - Guy cercò di non pensare a Marian, alla dolcezza con cui aveva medicato quei graffi e al piccolo bacio che gli aveva dato per far passare il dolore. Ogni ricordo era allo stesso tempo prezioso e incredibilmente doloroso e nessuno ormai avrebbe curato il suo cuore spezzato con un bacio. Si sforzò di nascondere la propria tristezza, punzecchiando Robin. - Chissà come sarà questo bambino. Spero per lui che assomiglierà alla madre.  
\- Molto spiritoso. L'importante è che non prenda dallo zio.  
\- Perché, che ti ha fatto di male Archer? - Chiese Guy con aria innocente.  
\- Io penso, - intervenne Adeline, sorridendo - che a chiunque di voi quattro possa assomigliare, questo bambino sarà molto fortunato.  
Tutti e tre si voltarono sentendo la porta che si apriva e videro Matilda che sorrideva, felice.  
Robin la guardò, emozionato come non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi in vita sua.  
\- È… è nato?  
Il sorriso di Matilda si allargò ancora.  
\- È _nata_. È una bambina e lei e Isabella stanno bene.  
  
Archer spronò il cavallo, facendolo correre tra gli alberi senza pensare che sarebbe bastato il minimo errore per colpire un ramo ed essere sbalzato di sella.  
Dopo settimane intere di ricerca vana, finalmente uno dei banditi era stato tanto imprudente da aver tentato di vendere uno dei gioielli del nobile che avevano ucciso durante il primo attacco. Archer ne era venuto a conoscenza e aveva cercato di attirarlo in trappola fingendosi un mercante.  
Purtroppo l'uomo si era accorto dell'inganno e aveva tentato la fuga, scappando nei boschi e Archer si era lanciato all'inseguimento.  
Doveva catturarlo a tutti i costi e prenderlo vivo. Gli altri banditi erano fin troppo abili e sembravano essere svaniti nel nulla. Ogni tanto qualche viandante cadeva vittima di aggressioni sanguinose, ma quando Archer riusciva ad arrivare sul luogo degli agguati, i banditi si erano eclissati da tempo senza lasciare tracce.  
Ora che finalmente uno di loro aveva commesso un errore, Archer non poteva permettersi di lasciarselo sfuggire: catturarlo e catturarlo vivo era l'unico modo per sapere cosa fosse successo a Marian.  
Il bandito si inoltrò tra gli alberi, seguito da vicino da Archer e, poco più indietro, dai soldati di Nottingham, ma, all'improvviso, gettò un grido e cadde di sella, trafitto da una freccia.  
Altre frecce si diressero verso Archer e il giovane fu costretto a fermare il cavallo per evitare di essere colpito. Fece cenno ai soldati di aspettare e provò ad avvicinarsi da solo al bandito caduto.  
Nessuna reazione.  
Gli altri banditi avevano punito con la morte l'errore del loro compagno e gli avevano impedito di riunirsi alla banda dopo che si era compromesso per avidità, poi erano tornati a dileguarsi.  
Archer imprecò, sapeva che inseguirli alla cieca sarebbe stato inutile.  
Si avvicinò al bandito caduto: era ancora vivo, ma la freccia conficcata in profondità nel fianco non gli avrebbe lasciato scampo. Doveva essere affondata nel fegato e sarebbe morto dissanguato non appena avessero provato a estrarla.  
\- Dov'è Marian? Cosa le avete fatto?! - Chiese Archer con ferocia, mettendo una mano sull'asta della freccia, determinato a torturare quell'uomo se non avesse collaborato.  
Il bandito lo guardò e sogghignò. Sapeva di non avere scampo, ma non aveva intenzione di pentirsi dei propri crimini o di facilitare le cose ai suoi nemici.  
\- La sgualdrina che abbiamo preso al castello?  
\- Parla! - Archer mosse leggermente la freccia e l'uomo gridò, poi tornò a guardare Archer, ansimando per il dolore.  
\- Vuoi davvero saperlo, bastardo di Nottingham? È morta. Ce la siamo spassata con lei e poi l'abbiamo ammazzata come la cagna che era! Peccato che sia durata tanto poco, non era male, anche se aveva quella cicatrice in faccia.  
\- No! - Gridò Archer, strappando via la freccia dal fianco del bandito. L'uomo urlò, poi rimase immobile a occhi spalancati e morì.  
Archer rimase a fissarlo, inorridito. Sperò che avesse mentito, che non avesse nemmeno mai posato gli occhi su Marian e che le sue fossero solo menzogne, ma sapeva della cicatrice.  
Iniziò a frugare il cadavere in cerca di indizi che potessero condurlo ai suoi compagni e trovò un sacchetto di pelle legato al collo dell'uomo.  
Lo aprì e se ne versò in mano il contenuto: i gioielli rubati che aveva tentato di vendere, probabilmente la sua parte del bottino.  
Li esaminò in fretta e rimase a fissare in preda all'orrore un piccolo anello d'argento con una pietra azzurra: l'anello nuziale di Marian.  
Si alzò in piedi lentamente e rimise i gioielli nel sacchetto per non essere costretto a guardarli.  
\- Caricatelo su un cavallo e torniamo al castello. - Ordinò ai soldati, poi salì in sella col cuore pesante.  
_Come farò a dirlo a Guy?_  



	22. Promise

Robin esitò sulla soglia e Guy lo spinse avanti, ma non lo seguì all'interno della stanza, limitandosi a lanciare uno sguardo a Isabella dal punto in cui si era fermato: sua sorella sembrava stanca, ma sorrideva, felice come non l'aveva mai vista da molti anni.  
Adeline mise una mano sul braccio di Guy.  
\- Non entri a conoscere tua nipote?  
Guy guardò Robin che si avvicinava al letto, agitato ed emozionato, e sorrise.  
\- Più tardi.  
Robin sedette sul letto vicino a Isabella a guardare la bambina, incantato e incredulo. I bambini gli piacevano, ma non aveva mai badato più di tanto ai neonati del villaggio e ora si ritrovava a stupirsi di ogni piccolo gesto di sua figlia. Gli sembrava quasi un miracolo e quando Matilda gli mise la neonata tra le braccia si sentì troppo grande e goffo ed ebbe paura di poterle fare male.  
L'unica volta che aveva tenuto in braccio un bambino tanto piccolo era stato quando aveva trovato Seth nella foresta e comunque lui aveva già qualche settimana, non era nato solo da poche ore.  
Pensare a Seth gli fece notare l'assenza di Guy e alzò gli occhi verso la porta.  
\- Gisborne! Cosa aspetti? Vieni a vedere mia figlia.  
\- Nostra figlia. - Lo corresse Isabella.  
Guy si avvicinò, sorridendo nel vedere la bambina.  
\- Mia nipote... Sono fiero di te, sorella mia. È bellissima, non ti somiglia nemmeno troppo, Hood.  
Robin cercò di lanciargli uno sguardo irritato, ma si sentiva troppo felice per riuscirci del tutto.  
Isabella spostò lo sguardo dal marito al fratello e sorrise nell'accorgersi che, per la prima volta da quando aveva perso Marian, Guy sembrava sinceramente felice di conoscere la neonata e che il suo sguardo non era spento come negli ultimi tempi.  
\- Vuoi prenderla in braccio? Robin, ora falla tenere un po' a Guy.  
Robin Hood mise la bambina tra le braccia di Gisborne con una certa riluttanza, non perché non si fidasse dell'amico, ma perché si sentiva già incredibilmente geloso di lei.  
Adeline guardò con gioia quella famiglia riunita e si augurò che quello fosse un punto di partenza perché potessero ritrovare un po' di serenità.  
\- Come la chiamerete? Avete già pensato a un nome?  
Isabella notò lo sguardo incerto che Robin aveva lanciato a Guy e mise una mano sul polso del marito prima che potesse aprire bocca.  
Aveva intuito che Robin stava per dire “Marian”, col desiderio di confortare Guy, ma sapeva anche che il fratello non l'avrebbe presa bene e che così facendo Robin avrebbe solo finito per acuire il suo dolore.  
Era troppo presto, Guy non aveva ancora accettato del tutto la scomparsa della moglie e in ogni caso Marian era soltanto sua, un dolore ancora troppo fresco che Guy custodiva dentro di sé, sentire il nome della donna amata e perduta dato alla figlia di Robin gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore ogni volta.  
\- Robin, ti piace Ghislaine? Era il nome di nostra madre.  
Robin la guardò, un po' stupito per l'interruzione, poi sorrise alla moglie.  
\- Mi ricordo di lei. E un nome molto bello, da portare con orgoglio.  
Guy annuì, grato alla sorella per quella scelta. Isabella aveva sempre venerato la memoria della loro madre, ma in qualche modo intuiva che aveva scelto quel nome anche per far piacere a lui, per condividere con lui un po' della sua felicità.  
Restituì la bambina alla madre e si alzò in piedi.  
\- Archer non è ancora tornato?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Avevo altro a cui pensare in queste ultime ore…  
\- Vado a cercarlo.  
\- Ne sei certo? È da molto che non cavalchi… Forse dovresti chiedere a Tuck, prima.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Hood, sono stato fermo anche troppo a lungo. Archer deve sapere di essere diventato zio, due volte tra l'altro, e voglio essere io a dirglielo.  
Guy corse fuori dalla stanza e Robin lo guardò andare via, preoccupato.  
Fu tentato di seguirlo, ma Adeline lo fissò, scuotendo appena la testa.  
\- Lascialo fare. È vero che potrebbe farsi male, ma ormai le sue ferite sono praticamente guarite ed era da molto che non lo vedevo così vivo. Se dirlo ad Archer lo rende tanto contento, vale la pena di rischiare.  
  
Guy si fermò prima di entrare nelle stalle, esitando. Da quando era stato ferito non era riuscito a entrarvi di nuovo, ma ora si fece forza.  
Non poteva lasciarsi condizionare per sempre dai suoi timori, decise. Quei banditi lo avevano ferito e gli avevano portato via Marian, ma non avrebbe permesso loro di limitarlo anche in quel modo.  
Varcò la porta della stalla anche se il cuore gli batteva troppo forte.  
Si era aspettato di trovare qualche traccia dell'aggressione, di vedere ancora la paglia chiazzata di sangue nel punto dove era caduto, ma la stalla era stata ripulita accuratamente e aveva l'aspetto banale di sempre.  
Il suo stallone nitrì nel riconoscerlo e Guy si avvicinò a lui per accarezzargli il muso. Nel box accanto il pony di Seth aspettava pazientemente e Gisborne decise che il giorno dopo avrebbe iniziato a insegnare al figlio a cavalcare.  
La nascita della piccola Ghislaine era un motivo di gioia per tutti loro e Guy decise che doveva aggrapparsi a ogni minimo frammento di serenità che poteva entrare nella sua vita.  
Il nome di sua madre significava “promessa” e Guy pensò che darlo alla neonata era quasi un segno, una promessa che la vita andava avanti e che poteva esservi ancora un po' di gioia in essa.  
Si affrettò a sellare il cavallo e lo condusse fuori dalla stalla tenendolo per le redini. La guardia al cancello gli confermò che Archer non era ancora rientrato e Guy salì in sella.  
Fece muovere il cavallo al passo e si avviò con prudenza lungo la strada. Avrebbe voluto lanciare il cavallo al galoppo, ma il solo fatto di essere salito in sella gli aveva fatto dolere le ferite e per il momento non osava azzardare troppo. Ma già il fatto di essere di nuovo in grado di cavalcare lo faceva sentire un po' meglio, come se il mondo stesse lentamente tornando a essere normale, o almeno il più normale possibile, perché senza Marian non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso.  
Si allontanò dal castello, ignorando gli sguardi della gente che incrociava. La maggior parte delle persone lo evitava o distoglieva lo sguardo da lui, come se non esistesse e Guy pensò che avrebbe dovuto abituarcisi. Molto probabilmente, vedendolo vagare per Nottingham perso nei suoi ricordi, la gente pensava che fosse diventato pazzo e lui non era certo di poterli smentire.  
Si sentiva strano, distaccato dal resto del mondo e doveva aggrapparsi agli affetti che gli restavano per non lasciarsi trascinare via dalla disperazione, per mantenere un contatto con la realtà.  
Se fosse stato solo come in passato, molto probabilmente avrebbe passato la maggior parte del suo tempo a tormentarsi pensando a Marian e quello che rimaneva a cercare di stordirsi col vino per non pensare a lei. Di certo non si sarebbe sforzato di continuare a vivere.  
Vide una nuvola di polvere in lontananza e pensò che doveva essere Archer, di ritorno con la sua squadra: solo un buon numero di uomini avrebbe sollevato tanta polvere dalla strada.  
Ansioso di comunicare la buona notizia al fratellastro, Guy strinse i denti e spinse il cavallo al trotto.  
  
Archer vide il cavaliere solitario che veniva verso di loro e si preoccupò quando riconobbe il fratello.  
Cosa poteva aver spinto Guy, ancora non del tutto guarito dalle sue ferite, a spingersi fino a lì?  
Lanciò uno sguardo angosciato al cavallo che trasportava il corpo del bandito, poi spronò il proprio cavallo per andare incontro a Guy, distaccandosi dal resto dei soldati e ordinando loro di aspettare un suo ordine prima di proseguire.  
Archer non avrebbe voluto comunicare al fratello le brutte notizie riguardanti Marian, ma se proprio doveva, almeno voleva evitare di farlo davanti ai suoi uomini.  
Si avvicinò a lui, stupito di vedere che Guy sembrava inaspettatamente eccitato per qualche motivo, quasi felice. Scese di sella con un movimento agile, anche se le ferite dovevano fargli ancora male perché quando gli andò incontro zoppicava ancora leggermente.  
\- Ti stavo cercando! - Disse Guy, un po' affannato per la cavalcata.  
\- È successo qualcosa? Non dovresti essere qui.  
\- Isabella ha avuto il bambino! Anzi, la bambina. È una femmina e la hanno chiamata Ghislaine, come nostra madre.  
\- Oh. È una bella notizia. - Disse Archer, comprendendo il motivo dello stato d'animo del fratello, anche se non riusciva a condividerne del tutto l'entusiasmo. Pensò che le sue notizie, invece, avrebbero cancellato ogni traccia di gioia dal viso di Guy e per un attimo provò rabbia nei suoi confronti.  
 _Perché sei venuto a cercarmi? Eri così impaziente di farti spezzare il cuore?_  
Gisborne si accorse che Archer non era del suo solito umore e che qualcosa lo angosciava.  
La sua espressione era cupa e sembrava quasi completamente disinteressato alla nascita della nipote.  
Guy si sentì gelare.  
 _Mi sta nascondendo qualcosa._  
\- Archer. Cosa c'è?  
L'altro rimase muto.  
Guy lo afferrò per le spalle.  
\- Dimmelo. Dimmelo subito.  
Il fratello abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Ho quasi catturato uno dei banditi. I suoi compagni lo hanno ammazzato per evitare che potessimo interrogarlo, ma prima che morisse gli ho chiesto di Marian. - Archer fece una pausa e si costrinse a guardare Guy. - Ha detto che la hanno uccisa.  
Gisborne vacillò.  
Non si aspettava notizie diverse, non dopo aver visto l'espressione di Archer, ma sentire pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce era quasi troppo da sopportare.  
\- No. - Disse, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver parlato.  
Archer gli mise le mani sulle spalle a sua volta, stringendo leggermente per qualche attimo, in quello che doveva essere un gesto di conforto, poi prese un sacchetto che portava legato al collo con un laccio e frugò al suo interno fino a estrarne qualcosa. Senza parlare mise l'anello di Marian nella mano del fratello e Guy lo guardò, come stordito.  
\- Il bandito ha cercato di venderlo, insieme ad altri gioielli. Guy… Mi dispiace...  
\- È morto? - Chiese Guy in tono piatto.  
\- Sì.  
\- Bene.  
Gisborne si sfilò dal collo le piastrine della banda di Robin che aveva continuato a indossare anche se ormai nessuno di loro era più un fuorilegge e infilò nel laccio di cuoio l'anello nuziale.  
Un tempo aveva portato un altro anello di Marian, quello che le aveva regalato quando le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, legato al collo come un amuleto e si chiese vagamente se i banditi si fossero divisi anche quello con il loro bottino.  
Il momento in cui si era inginocchiato davanti a lei, offrendole la nuova Knighton Hall e il suo cuore era talmente vivido nella sua mente che era il presente a sembrargli un sogno, un incubo oscuro dove tutto era sbagliato.  
Forse sarebbe bastato soltanto chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e sarebbe tornato tutto a posto, con Marian che lo abbracciava dopo avergli detto di sì.  
Archer lo toccò e Guy fece un balzo indietro, come se si fosse scottato.  
Il contatto con la mano del fratello lo aveva trascinato di colpo in quella realtà in cui non voleva stare, strappandolo dalla dolcezza dei suoi ricordi.  
\- Lasciami stare. - Disse, minaccioso, tornando verso il cavallo. - Lasciami solo.  
Archer provò a fermarlo e Guy reagì con un movimento fulmineo, colpendolo con un pugno e gettandolo a terra.  
Un attimo dopo era di nuovo in sella e piantò i talloni nei fianchi del cavallo, lanciandolo al galoppo lungo la strada, incurante del dolore che quel movimento gli provocava.  
Archer se lo vide passare davanti prima di riuscire a rialzarsi e capì subito che non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
Tornò dai suoi uomini, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Guardò Gisborne che si allontanava lungo la strada e decise di non seguirlo.  
Se lo avesse raggiunto avrebbe potuto parlargli, ma a che sarebbe servito? Archer sapeva bene quanto fosse profondo l'amore di Guy per Marian e sapeva che anche le parole di conforto più sentite non avrebbero potuto cambiare una realtà tanto orribile.  
Solo Guy poteva decidere se aveva la forza di andare avanti oppure no e di certo non sarebbe stato lui a poterlo influenzare. Ma l'idea di averlo lasciato solo lo riempiva di sensi di colpa e di dubbi.  
Aveva fatto bene? Oppure la sua era una decisione sbagliata e avrebbe dovuto restare accanto al fratello?  
 _Devo dirlo a Robin. Lui saprà cosa fare._  
Archer montò a cavallo, ordinò ai soldati di seguirlo e si diresse verso Nottingham al galoppo.  



	23. Precious Star of My Sky

Guy chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che fosse il cavallo a scegliere la strada. Si fidava dell'animale o forse non gli importava di cadere e rompersi il collo, perlomeno non in quel momento.  
Marian era morta.  
 _La hanno uccisa._  
Le parole di Archer continuavano a risuonargli in mente, anche se Guy non riusciva a capire perché lo avessero sconvolto così tanto.  
Forse nessuno lo aveva detto esplicitamente, ma ormai tutti erano certi che fosse morta. Dopo così tanto tempo non era possibile sperare che fosse sopravvissuta nelle mani di mostri del genere.  
Lui stesso l'aveva data per perduta, anche se non sarebbe riuscito a credere davvero alla sua morte nemmeno se avesse visto il corpo senza vita di Marian con i suoi stessi occhi.  
Eppure sentirlo dire dalla voce del fratello gli aveva fatto male.  
Il cavallo rallentò il passo e Guy aprì gli occhi, strofinandoli col dorso della mano per asciugare le lacrime che li offuscavano.  
Era da solo sulla strada che portava a Knighton, immerso nella luce dorata del tramonto.  
Prese le redini e guidò il cavallo fuori dalla strada, portandolo in mezzo agli alberi.  
Non voleva andare a Knighton, non voleva vedere nessuno.  
Gli faceva male la mano con cui aveva colpito Archer e quando la guardò non si stupì di vedere le nocche sbucciate e sanguinanti. La portò alla bocca con un gesto automatico, per alleviare il dolore e sentì sulle labbra il sapore del sangue.  
Avrebbe voluto che fosse il sangue dei banditi.  
Considerò la possibilità di avventurarsi nella foresta, di dare la caccia agli assassini di Marian e ucciderli uno dopo l'altro come un angelo vendicatore, immaginando con ferocia ogni modo in cui avrebbe potuto massacrarli.  
Sospirò.  
Non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Inoltrarsi nella foresta da solo in cerca dei banditi sarebbe stato un suicidio e per quanto il suo cuore potesse desiderarlo, lui non poteva e non voleva morire.  
Seth aveva bisogno di un padre e lui voleva vederlo crescere. Voleva essere presente ai primi passi della piccola Ghislaine, vedere Isabella finalmente felice.  
Forse lui non lo sarebbe mai più stato, ma poteva accontentarsi di assistere alla felicità dei suoi cari e non sarebbe stato lui a farli soffrire gettando via la propria vita.  
Quando stava per essere giustiziato aveva chiesto a Marian di ricordarlo e ora lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lei. Avrebbe continuato a vivere e avrebbe custodito il suo ricordo nel cuore fino all'ultimo respiro.  
 _Era ciò che avresti voluto, non è vero?_  
Tirò fuori l'anello da sotto la camicia e lo tenne tra le dita.  
Quel cerchietto di metallo era rimasto con Marian dopo che i banditi l'avevano portata via di lui, forse era rimasto al suo dito fino all'ultimo e Guy si chiese se anche lei vi avesse cercato conforto come stava facendo lui in quel momento.  
Lo baciò e lo lasciò scivolare al suo posto sotto i vestiti, vicino al cuore.  
Le ombre iniziavano a diventare più fitte e Guy pensò che avrebbe dovuto riprendere la strada per Nottingham, che se si fosse assentato ancora a lungo si sarebbero preoccupati per lui, ma non riuscì a indursi a muoversi.  
Se fosse tornato indietro gli altri avrebbero cercato di stargli vicino, di consolare il suo dolore, ma Guy non voleva essere confortato, non ora. Voleva restare solo, libero di struggersi e di pensare a lei fino a sentirsi spezzare il cuore.  
 _E tu, Marian, cosa avresti fatto se fossi stato io a morire? Ti saresti sentita così sperduta?_  
Lasciò che il cavallo vagasse tra gli alberi ai margini di Knighton, senza avvicinarsi al villaggio.  
Poteva vedere le luci dei focolari illuminare debolmente le finestre delle case e i contadini rientrare in casa man mano che si faceva buio. Si avvicinò a Knighton Hall: la sua casa era quieta, come addormentata, in attesa.  
Vederla gli fece meno male di quanto avesse pensato. Il ricordo di Marian era lì, ma non più che negli altri luoghi: era con lui ovunque andasse, come uno spettro, e dopotutto quella presenza era un conforto.  
Legò il cavallo tra gli alberi e smontò di sella. Si sentiva rigido e gli facevano male le ferite dopo aver cavalcato al galoppo dopo tanto tempo che non lo faceva, ma non gli importava, il dolore fisico sarebbe passato prima o poi.  
Si avvicinò al granaio con l'intenzione di rifugiarsi al suo interno per la notte. Non voleva tornare al castello o entrare in casa, ma non sapeva dove altro andare.  
Quando entrò notò subito che era colmo di provviste, più di quante non fossero necessarie ora che tutti loro vivevano al castello. Anche se fossero rimasti a Knighton Hall, tutto quel cibo sarebbe stato comunque abbondante, segno che anche in sua assenza il villaggio produceva più risorse del necessario.  
 _E ti sembra giusto? Ti sembra giusto che tutto questo cibo resti qui inutilizzato mentre tanta gente muore di fame?_  
La voce della ragazza sembrò risuonare nella sua mente mentre Guy si guardava attorno.  
\- No, Marian, non lo è. - Sussurrò e si ritrovò a sorridere. - Ma io e te possiamo fare qualcosa a questo proposito…  
  
Archer entrò nel cortile del castello e gettò le redini del cavallo a uno dei ragazzi delle stalle, poi salì a grandi passi i gradini della scalinata.  
Chiese di Robin e gli dissero che era insieme alla moglie e alla figlia appena nata.  
Archer si avvicinò alla stanza di Isabella cercando di non dare troppo nell'occhio e vide che parecchie persone erano fuori dalla porta, aspettando di vedere la bambina o di congratularsi con Robin. Riconobbe i suoi compagni, gli ex fuorilegge che avevano formato la banda di Robin Hood.  
Non voleva entrare per non allarmare Isabella in un momento così delicato, perciò quando vide passare Allan, lo chiamò con un cenno, restando nascosto in un passaggio laterale.  
\- Ehi, Archer, sei venuto a vedere la bambina?  
\- Non ora. Devo parlare con Robin, vai a chiamarlo, ma trova una scusa che non faccia preoccupare Isabella.  
Il volto di Allan divenne serio.  
\- Si tratta di Giz, vero?  
Archer annuì.  
\- Sbrigati.  
Il giovane annuì, si affacciò alla porta della stanza e disse a Robin che lo sceriffo voleva parlare con lui.  
Robin lo seguì dopo un ultimo bacio a Isabella e una carezza a Ghislaine.  
\- Allora, cosa vuole lo sceriffo?  
\- Niente. Era solo una scusa, è Archer che deve parlarti. Credo che sia successo qualcosa a Giz.  
Robin si avvicinò al fratellastro.  
\- Dov'è Guy? Era venuto a cercare te.  
\- Mi ha trovato. Purtroppo.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Ho preso uno dei banditi. Prima di morire ha detto che hanno ucciso Marian…  
Robin e Allan chinarono la testa, addolorati, poi Robin la rialzò di scatto.  
\- Non lo avrai detto a Guy?!  
\- Era suo diritto saperlo.  
Robin afferrò il fratello per la tunica e lo sbatté contro il muro.  
\- Ma ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto?!  
\- Cosa avrei dovuto fare allora? Dirlo a te?!  
\- Sì!  
\- E ti sembra giusto nei suoi confronti?! Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto saperlo comunque e come si sarebbe sentito scoprendo che tutti i suoi amici lo sapevano già e non gli avevano detto nulla perché lo consideravano troppo debole per reggere alla verità?! Non so tu, ma io mi sentirei tradito e sminuito!  
Allan si mise in mezzo per separarli.  
\- Robin, forse non ha tutti i torti. Giz avrebbe comunque voluto saperlo.  
Robin lasciò andare Archer e si passò una mano sul volto con un sospiro stanco.  
\- Dov'è ora?  
\- Non lo so.  
L'ex fuorilegge lo fissò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Non lo sai?  
\- Mi ha dato un pugno in faccia ed è scappato a cavallo.  
\- E tu non lo hai seguito?  
\- No. Ha detto che voleva stare solo.  
Robin e Allan lo fissarono, increduli e ad Archer venne il dubbio di aver commesso un errore.  
\- Forse è vero e Giz voleva solo restare tranquillo, ma è meglio andare a cercarlo. - Disse Allan, preoccupato.  
Robin rifletté per qualche attimo.  
\- Non diciamo nulla a Seth o alle donne per il momento. Informerò lo sceriffo, voi intanto radunate discretamente un gruppo di uomini e preparate i cavalli, vi raggiungerò alle stalle.  
  
Il Guardiano Notturno si arrampicò aggrappandosi alle sporgenze del muro fino a raggiungere la finestra aperta del primo piano. Scavalcò il davanzale senza fare rumore e attraversò in silenzio la stanza in cui era penetrato: era una sala grande, ma sembrava più piccola perché era ingombra di miseri letti e giacigli, ammassati lungo le due pareti più lunghe. In ognuno dei letti dormivano almeno due o tre bambini di ogni età, abbracciati per scaldarsi perché le coperte logore che li coprivano erano troppo leggere e comunque non bastavano per tutti.  
Guy ricordò che tanto tempo prima Marian si era presa a cuore quei piccoli orfanelli e che lui stesso aveva chiesto a Robin Hood di provvedere a loro per far felice la ragazza, ma nemmeno Hood poteva aiutare tutti i bisognosi e a quanto pareva i suoi aiuti non giungevano all'orfanotrofio di Kirklees da un bel po'.  
Attraversò la stanza senza fare rumore e nessuno dei bambini si svegliò. Guy raggiunse il piano inferiore, entrò in cucina ed esaminò le condizioni della dispensa: era miseramente vuota.  
A volte, in posti come quello, i bambini facevano la fame per l'avidità di chi avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di loro e invece teneva per sé cibo e fondi, ma in quel caso sembrava che davvero non ci fossero abbastanza provviste per tutti.  
Sorridendo tra sé, Guy aprì la porta di servizio e tornò al carro per prendere il primo sacco di farina.  
Lavorò a lungo e senza rallentare finché non ebbe scaricato completamente il carro, poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle e risalì sul veicolo. Si sentiva completamente esausto e le ferite gli facevano talmente male da annebbiargli la mente, ma la sua anima era più leggera.  
 _È questo ciò che avresti voluto, vero, Marian?_  
Si tolse il costume da Guardiano Notturno e lo nascose nel cavo di un albero, poi lasciò andare cavallo e carro lungo la strada. L'animale si sarebbe diretto verso la stalla e qualcuno avrebbe ritrovato il carro “rubato” da Knighton, riportandolo al legittimo proprietario. In caso contrario Guy avrebbe fatto in modo di risarcirlo in qualche modo.  
Era talmente stanco che pensò di stendersi semplicemente a terra in mezzo ai cespugli e dormire lì dove si trovava, ma si rese conto di essere molto vicino a Locksley e decise che passare la notte nella stalla sarebbe stato decisamente meglio.  
Avrebbe potuto bussare alla porta del maniero e Thornton sicuramente lo avrebbe lasciato entrare, ma Guy ancora non si sentiva pronto a vedere altre persone, quella notte era solo per Marian e voleva passarla soltanto con il suo ricordo.  
Strisciò nella stalla e si stese sulla paglia pulita ammassata in un angolo, nascosto dietro una pila di balle di fieno. Chiuse gli occhi e pensò a un momento di tanto tempo prima quando, proprio in quello stesso posto, aveva dormito appoggiato alla spalla di Marian in un pomeriggio di sole.  
Se non guardava, poteva quasi immaginare la sua presenza, fingere che a sfiorargli i capelli non fosse una corrente d'aria, ma il tocco delicato delle dita di Marian, che gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per trovarla accanto a sé.  
Era morta, razionalmente ne era sicuro, ma il suo cuore ostinato non voleva convincersene.  
Non riusciva a sentirla morta, non poteva immaginare il suo corpo freddo e pallido, corrotto dalla morte terrena. Forse era davvero pazzo, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di immaginarla viva, di credere che almeno il suo spirito fosse accanto a lui.  
Strinse l'anello tra le dita e vi appoggiò le labbra.  
\- Ho portato il cibo agli orfani di Kirklees. - Sussurrò. - E l'ho fatto per te, amore mio. Sei la mia luce, la mia salvezza, anche ora che non sei qui. Aiutami, aiutami, unica stella del mio cielo… Guidami ancora una volta attraverso le tenebre...  



	24. She Would Be Proud of You

Thornton si svegliò poco prima dell'alba e si mise subito al lavoro. Fece il giro della casa per aprire le imposte delle finestre e lasciar entrare l'aria fresca del mattino e la luce del sole.  
Di solito quello era un lavoro che veniva svolto dagli altri servitori, ma la sera prima sir Robin era giunto al maniero e aveva ordinato a tutti gli uomini validi di seguirlo per aiutarlo a cercare Guy di Gisborne.  
L'anziano servitore sospirò. Molti lo odiavano ancora, ma col tempo lui aveva imparato a conoscere sir Guy ed era sinceramente dispiaciuto per quello che gli era capitato. Lady Marian era una ragazza amabile e tutti avrebbero sentito la sua mancanza, ma Guy di Gisborne ne sarebbe stato sicuramente devastato.  
Thornton si rimise al lavoro. Purtroppo non poteva farci nulla, le disgrazie capitavano in continuazione e non si poteva far altro che sopportarle.  
Ravvivò il fuoco delle cucine aggiungendo della legna, così la cuoca lo avrebbe trovato pronto quando si fosse messa al lavoro, poi decise di occuparsi dei cavalli. Se sir Robin fosse tornato, forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di una cavalcatura fresca.  
Entrò nella stalla per rifornire gli animali di cibo e acqua e si accorse quasi subito che c'era qualcosa di strano.  
Apparentemente era tutto normale, ma lui aveva la sensazione di non essere solo, che nella stalla ci fosse qualcuno.  
Cautamente prese un forcone che era appoggiato al muro e iniziò a esplorare la stalla. A volte vagabondi e viaggiatori si rifugiavano nelle stalle per passare una notte al riparo, ma potevano esserci anche malintenzionati pronti a rubare i cavalli.  
Il pensiero degli attacchi sanguinosi dei banditi, avvenuti negli ultimi tempi, lo rendeva nervoso e gli faceva desiderare che sir Robin avesse lasciato almeno uno o due dei servitori più robusti a guardia della casa.  
Aggirò una pila di balle di fieno e si rese conto di non essersi sbagliato: c'era davvero qualcuno che dormiva nella stalla, rannicchiato in un mucchio di paglia.  
Thornton si avvicinò cautamente, ma abbassò il forcone quando si rese conto di chi si trattava.  
\- Sir Guy! - Esclamò, allibito, ma Gisborne non accennò a svegliarsi.  
Preoccupato, l'uomo appoggiò a terra il forcone e si inginocchiò accanto a Guy per controllare se fosse ferito, ma il cavaliere sembrava solo profondamente addormentato.  
Thornton esitò per un po', poi si decise a mettergli una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo leggermente.  
\- Sir Guy! Sir Guy, svegliatevi.  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi con un gemito e guardò l'anziano servitore con un'espressione confusa, come se fosse stato sorpreso di essersi svegliato in una stalla.  
\- Thornton… Oh, è vero. Sono a Locksley.  
\- State bene, signore? Siete ferito?  
Guy cercò di alzarsi e fu costretto ad accettare l'aiuto dell'altro uomo per rimettersi in piedi. Non c'era un solo punto del corpo che non gli facesse male dopo lo sforzo che aveva compiuto per portare le provviste all'orfanotrofio, ma non era nulla che qualche giorno di riposo non avrebbe sistemato.  
\- Sto bene. Più o meno.  
\- Eravate qui, sir Guy? Vi stanno cercando tutti.  
\- Non ne vedo il motivo, sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela da solo.  
Thornton lo sostenne, aiutandolo a zoppicare verso la casa.  
\- Oh, lo vedo, sir Guy. - Disse, senza nascondere una punta di ironia e Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma Thornton non si lasciò scoraggiare. - Sono preoccupati per voi, non è così strano.  
Entrarono in cucina e la cuoca, che aveva appena iniziato a impastare il pane, si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa nel vedere Guy.  
Il cavaliere la guardò, irritato. Odiava sentirsi vulnerabile come in quel momento e si rivolse alla donna in tono aggressivo per nascondere la propria debolezza.  
\- Invece di starnazzare preparatemi qualcosa da mangiare e voi, Thornton, se proprio dovete, mandate un messaggio al vostro padrone per avvisarlo che sono qui e che sono ancora tutto intero.  
\- Più o meno. - Sottolineò l'altro uomo, dirigendosi verso la porta della cucina. - Hannah, prepara un pasto per sir Guy, poi scalda l'acqua per il bagno.  
\- Non è necessario. - Disse Guy, senza guardare nessuno dei due.  
\- Forse no, ma l'aria della notte è ancora fredda, dovete essere gelato. Di certo siete dolorante, un bagno caldo vi aiuterà a rilassare i muscoli.  
Guy stava per ringhiare che le sue condizioni di salute non dovevano riguardarlo, ma sarebbe stato ingiusto nei confronti di Thornton, l'anziano servitore era stato gentile con lui anche quando non era tenuto a farlo. Annuì per ringraziarlo e si sforzò di rivolgergli un debole sorriso.  
\- Potrebbe essere utile, in effetti. - Ammise. - Ora andate, togliete pure il vostro padrone dalla sua angoscia per la mia incolumità.  
  
Allan raggiunse Robin e Archer portando con sé lo stallone nero di Guy.  
\- Il suo cavallo era a Knighton Hall, ma nessuno lo ha visto.  
\- Ha lasciato lì il suo cavallo e non ne ha preso un altro?  
\- Così pare.  
\- Se è a piedi non può essersi allontanato troppo. - Rifletté Robin.  
Uno dei contadini di Knighton li raggiunse.  
\- Non so se possa significare qualcosa, ma mio fratello mi ha detto che stanotte qualcuno ha rubato il suo carro. Era andato a cercare il ladro, ma lo ha ritrovato abbandonato lungo la strada per Locksley, con cavallo e tutto.  
Robin, Allan e Archer si guardarono, perplessi.  
Forse era stato Guy a prendere il carro scomparso, ma per quale motivo?  
Tutti e tre erano terrorizzati dall'idea che Gisborne potesse aver compiuto qualche gesto estremo, in preda alla disperazione, ma nessuno di loro osava esprimere ad alta voce il proprio timore.  
Robin pensò che alle spalle del villaggio di Locksley la collina saliva per un bel po' e si apriva su un dirupo profondo, ai piedi del quale scorreva il fiume. Se qualcuno fosse scivolato, o si fosse gettato, da così in alto, difficilmente sarebbe sopravvissuto, pensò con un brivido e sperò ardentemente che a Guy non fosse venuto in mente nulla del genere.  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti nel vedere un cavallo che galoppava verso di loro e Robin aggrottò la fronte nel riconoscere uno dei figli della domestica Hannah seduto in sella, un ragazzino che poteva avere dieci o undici anni al massimo.  
Il ragazzino lo raggiunse e gli consegnò un foglietto arrotolato dicendo che era un messaggio da parte di Thornton.  
Robin lo lesse in fretta, poi guardò Archer e Allan.  
\- Guy è a Locksley.  
\- Sta bene?  
\- Non dice altro.  
\- Allora andiamo a controllare. - Disse Allan e tutti e tre salirono in sella.  
  
Guy si asciugò accuratamente e iniziò a rivestirsi. Indossò i pantaloni di pelle e controllò le condizioni delle sue ferite prima di recuperare una camicia pulita da uno dei bauli della camera di Robin.  
Dopo il bagno si sentiva ancora dolorante, ma molto meno di prima e ora riusciva a muoversi senza l'aiuto di Thornton. Le ferite gli facevano male, ma non sembravano essersi riaperte, a parte lo squarcio che Marian gli aveva lasciato nel cuore, ma dubitava che quello sarebbe mai guarito.  
Tirò fuori dal baule una delle camicie di Robin e la osservò con aria critica: lui era più alto e robusto dell'amico, probabilmente sarebbe stata troppo stretta. Tornò a frugare nel contenitore e sul fondo trovò una maglia nera più larga che doveva essere appartenuta a Guy quando viveva a Locksley. La indossò, contento di aver trovato qualcosa di pulito da mettere. La camicia che aveva usato quella notte era sporca di terriccio e di paglia e bagnata di sudore e la lasciò a terra dove l'aveva fatta cadere quando si era spogliato.  
Si pettinò i capelli umidi, recuperò la giacca di pelle e decise di tornare al piano di sotto per sedersi davanti al camino della sala principale e riposarsi ancora un po'. Aveva dormito un po' nella stalla, ma era ancora stanco.  
Mentre scendeva le scale, abbottonandosi allo stesso tempo i fermagli della giacca, la porta d'ingresso si aprì di colpo e Robin, Allan e Archer irruppero in casa, minacciando di inciampare l'uno sull'altro.  
Guy li fissò e gli altri tre guardarono lui.  
\- Gisborne! - Sbottò Robin, allibito nel vedere che Guy sembrava essere calmo e in buone condizioni quando tutti loro lo avevano praticamente dato per morto. - Cosa ci fai qui?!  
Guy scese gli ultimi tre gradini, sforzandosi di non zoppicare. La gamba gli faceva male come il resto del corpo, ma non voleva farsi vedere debole dai suoi amici. Il dolore che provava per Marian era troppo forte e personale per condividerlo con loro, non ancora perlomeno.  
Alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
\- Era un posto come un altro per passare la notte. Tu cosa ci fai qui, piuttosto? Non dovresti essere accanto a mia sorella?  
\- Ci starei se non avessi passato la notte in bianco a cercare te!  
\- Avevo detto ad Archer che volevo stare solo, è così difficile da accettare?!  
Allan mise una mano sul braccio di entrambi, cercando di placare gli animi.  
\- Eravamo preoccupati per te, Giz, non puoi biasimarci per questo. Ma l'importante è che tutto sia finito bene, no?  
Guy stava per ribattere che se Marian era morta nulla era finito bene, ma si costrinse a tacere. Non poteva prendersela con i suoi amici se la loro preoccupazione per lui lo faceva sentire debole, anzi doveva essere grato per l'affetto che gli dimostravano.  
Si limitò ad annuire.  
\- Sei sempre rimasto qui? Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque. - Disse Archer e Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Ero a Kirklees.  
\- Da Tuck? - Chiese Robin. - Ma lui è al castello adesso…  
\- Non vai da quelle parti da parecchio tempo, vero Hood?  
\- In effetti è così. Perché lo chiedi?  
\- Si vedeva, gli orfani erano ridotti alla fame.  
Robin lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Non lo sapevo. Dirò a Little John di organizzare una consegna al più presto.  
\- Per ora non serve. Piuttosto organizzatevi meglio per il futuro. Tanti dei contadini che aiutate potrebbero cavarsela da soli, ma quei mocciosi non hanno molte alternative.  
\- Non serve?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Ci ha pensato il Guardiano Notturno.  
Gli altri tre lo fissarono.  
\- Ma Giz, ancora non stai bene!  
\- Sei pazzo, Guy? Con le tue ferite non dovresti nemmeno andare a cavallo! - Esclamò Archer.  
Solo Robin era rimasto in silenzio, pensieroso.  
\- Sediamoci accanto al fuoco. - Disse quietamente, rivolgendosi a Guy. - Devi essere stanco.  
Gisborne annuì, seguendolo verso il camino. Allan e Archer invece sparirono in cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare.  
\- Lo ammetto, è stato piuttosto faticoso. - Disse Guy in tono leggero, poi tornò serio e fissò Robin. - Ma _dovevo_ farlo. Ne avevo bisogno.  
L'amico gli toccò una mano.  
\- Lo so. Lei sarebbe fiera di te.  



	25. A Flame in the Lantern

Lo sceriffo di Nottingham firmò un documento e vi impresse il suo sigillo, poi senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardare se Guy di Gisborne fosse effettivamente al suo fianco, prese in mano la pergamena arrotolata e spostò il braccio di lato per passarla al cavaliere.  
Guy prese il documento e lo ripose insieme agli altri nel suo abituale modo discreto ed efficiente.  
Sir Arthur osservò Gisborne per qualche attimo, pensando che si era abituato molto in fretta alla sua presenza al castello e ad averlo come collaboratore. Il suo aiuto era prezioso e lo sceriffo si chiese se Vaisey avesse mai apprezzato davvero il suo lavoro.  
\- Gisborne?  
\- Sì, mio signore?  
\- Cosa pensa la gente di me?  
Guy lo guardò, un po' confuso.  
\- Cosa pensano?  
\- Sì. Del mio lavoro come sceriffo. Mi odiano? Sono soddisfatti? Mi tollerano? Pensano che stia facendo un buon lavoro?  
\- Non lo so, signore. Non parlo molto con la gente.  
Lo sceriffo annuì. Sapeva che Gisborne era odiato da una buona parte del popolo di Nottingham a causa degli ordini di Vaisey a cui aveva dovuto obbedire in passato, ma aveva anche l'impressione che il cavaliere non avesse più alcun interesse a interagire con la gente.  
Da quando aveva perso la moglie, qualcosa si era spento in lui e spesso sembrava distaccato dal mondo. Sir Arthur ripensò al cavaliere incosciente e sfrontato che lo aveva quasi travolto con il suo cavallo la prima volta che si erano incontrati e si rese conto che ora Gisborne sembrava una persona completamente diversa.  
\- Forse dovrei scoprirlo. Penso che sia importante sapere cosa posso aspettarmi dal popolo.  
\- Se volete essere più amato, dovreste mandarmi via dal castello, signore.  
\- Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?  
\- Credo che vedere me al vostro fianco faccia venire in mente alla gente la situazione che si era creata con il precedente sceriffo. Nelle loro menti chi si tiene accanto un cane feroce deve essere spietato a sua volta…  
\- Queste sono solo sciocchezze. Non intendo privarmi di un valido collaboratore per questo motivo, a meno che non siate voi a non voler più lavorare per me. Ma mi dispiacerebbe, fate un ottimo lavoro, sir Guy.  
Gisborne arrossì leggermente per quel complimento inaspettato.  
\- Grazie, signore.  
\- Se il popolo pensa questo di me, vuol dire che non mi conosce affatto e che non conosce neanche voi e penso che sia il momento di rimediare a questa situazione.  
Guy lo fissò, perplesso. Non capiva dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso.  
\- Come?  
\- Visitando i villaggi e parlando con le persone. Avevo intenzione di farlo sin da subito, ma non ne ho avuto l'occasione. E poi dovremmo organizzare dei festeggiamenti per il mio insediamento.  
Guy annuì. L'idea dello sceriffo aveva senso. Anche Vaisey aveva celebrato il suo nuovo incarico con banchetti e giochi e inizialmente la popolazione era stata contenta, anche se poi il suo comportamento nei mesi successivi aveva smorzato ogni entusiasmo.  
Offrendo divertimenti e cibo, sir Arthur non avrebbe avuto problemi a farsi benvolere e Guy immaginava che non avrebbe faticato troppo a mantenere l'approvazione della gente di Nottingham anche in seguito.  
\- Mi sembra una buona idea, signore.  
\- Bene, allora è deciso. Per il momento potete andare, ma tenetevi pronto. Nel pomeriggio intendo iniziare a visitare i villaggi, vorrei che foste voi ad accompagnarmi.  
\- Forse dovreste farvi scortare da Archer, signore. La gente non sarà contenta…  
\- Non mi interessa, Gisborne. - Lo interruppe lo sceriffo. - La gente dovrà abituarsi. Voi lavorate per me, così come lavoravate per Vaisey e dovete obbedire agli ordini dello sceriffo. Il popolo dovrà capire che il problema non eravate voi, ma gli ordini che vi venivano dati da lord Vaisey. Io non vi ordinerò mai di usare la violenza su persone innocenti o di commettere azioni riprovevoli.  
\- Fate bene, signore, perché in quel caso non vi obbedirei.  
\- Non mi aspetto che lo facciate ed è proprio per questo che vi ho chiesto di lavorare per me.  
\- In ogni caso alla gente non piacerà.  
\- Allora dovranno imparare la differenza tra incendio e lanterna.  
Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Cosa intendete, signore?  
Lo sceriffo si alzò dalla scrivania e si avvicinò al camino.  
Prese un bastoncino lungo e sottile dal cesto che conteneva la legna da ardere e si chinò verso il fuoco per metterne una estremità tra le fiamme. Si tirò su tenendo in mano il bastoncino e mostrò a Guy la fiammella che ardeva sulla punta.  
\- Guardate questo fuoco, Gisborne. Potrei accostarlo alle tende o a quelle pergamene accumulate sulla scrivania, agli arazzi appesi alle pareti. Cosa succederebbe, allora?  
Guy lo fissò, leggermente allarmato.  
\- Rischiereste di incendiare il castello, signore.  
\- Esatto. - Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a una lanterna spenta e la accese usando la fiammella all'estremità del bastoncino, poi la prese in mano, illuminando un angolo scuro della stanza. - Questa, invece, è utile. Può illuminare la via, mostrare i pericoli nascosti nell'ombra, salvare una vita, addirittura. Ed è questa la differenza tra un incendio e la luce di una lanterna: uno distrugge, l'altra aiuta. Eppure nascono entrambi dalla stessa fiamma. Voi siete quella fiamma, Gisborne.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Per la maggior parte della gente io sono solo l'incendio. - Disse a bassa voce. Il paragone dello sceriffo lo faceva pensare al fuoco che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e alle fiamme che avevano divorato Knighton Hall.  
\- Ho l'impressione che lo pensiate anche voi, non è vero? Ma pensateci bene, se adesso io vi scottassi di proposito con questo bastoncino ardente ve la prendereste con me o con il fuoco? Il popolo dovrà imparare che non bisogna biasimare il fuoco, ma la mano che ha appiccato l'incendio. E l'unica intenzione di queste mani, - lo sceriffo le mostrò a Guy – è quella di dissipare le tenebre. Ve la sentite di essere la fiamma della mia lanterna?  
Guy non disse nulla, ma si inginocchiò ai piedi dello sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Cosa fate?  
\- Tempo fa ho rifiutato di giurarvi fedeltà. Lo sto facendo ora.  
  
Marian sedette a terra e si guardò attorno, cercando di trovare un qualunque modo per riuscire a liberarsi dalla catena che il capitano della nave le aveva legato alla caviglia.  
Dopo essere sbarcati, quell'uomo l'aveva caricata di peso su un carro e l'aveva portata in quella casupola sperduta in mezzo alla campagna. L'aveva incatenata a un anello che sporgeva dall'unico muro di pietra della casa e le aveva intimato di preparare la cena prima che tornasse, poi era uscito, sprangandosi la porta alle spalle.  
Marian aveva provato a gridare per chiamare aiuto, ma nessuno aveva risposto alle sue urla. Aveva cercato di avvicinarsi alla finestra per guardare fuori, ma, a quanto poteva vedere, non c'era nulla intorno alla casa se non campi incolti e desolati.  
La ragazza sedette accanto al camino, tremando anche se non faceva freddo. Aveva paura e non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei.  
Sulla nave il capitano l'aveva difesa dalle molestie dei suoi compagni affermando che era sua.  
L'aveva portata nella sua cabina e aveva provato a metterle le mani addosso, ma lei si era difesa con tanta ferocia che alla fine l'uomo aveva desistito per non essere deriso dagli altri marinai. L'aveva stordita con uno schiaffo e le aveva promesso che una volta a terra si sarebbe divertito a domarla.  
Ora erano a terra, pensò Marian, terrorizzata. Nessuno l'avrebbe difesa dalla brutalità di quell'uomo e di certo il capitano l'avrebbe picchiata ancora se avesse rifiutato di sottomettersi a lui.  
Tirò la catena freneticamente, ma riuscì solo a farsi male alla caviglia, non aveva modo di liberarsi.  
Le venne in mente che a volte gli animali selvatici arrivavano a staccarsi via le zampe a morsi pur di sfuggire alla trappola in cui erano caduti. Non aveva idea di dove avesse sentito un racconto del genere, ma, in preda al panico, arrivò a considerare quell'idea.  
Ovviamente non poteva fare nulla del genere, pensò, afflitta, ma l'idea di lasciarsi toccare da quell'uomo la disgustava.  
_Che altre alternative ho? Se non lo lascio fare, mi prenderà con la forza..._  
Guardò il cibo che le aveva lasciato perché lo cucinasse: verdure avvizzite e carne dall'origine incerta che sembrava tutt'altro che fresca.  
Forse, pensò la ragazza, una cena gustosa avrebbe soddisfatto l'uomo e lo avrebbe reso più sensibile alle sue suppliche. Forse sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo che da qualche parte lei doveva avere una famiglia e che se l'avesse aiutata a ritrovarla ci sarebbe potuta essere una ricompensa per lui.  
_Non posso essere sola al mondo. Deve esserci qualcuno che mi sta cercando. Forse. Ma non importa che sia vero, devo solo convincere lui che lo sia._  
Prese le verdure e si chiese cosa dovesse fare per cucinarle in modo gustoso. Non riusciva a ricordarlo e si disse che doveva averlo dimenticato insieme a tutto il resto.  
Non era un gran problema, pensò. Era una donna perciò doveva averlo imparato sin da piccola.  
Avrebbe iniziato a cucinare e l'istinto avrebbe fatto il resto, si disse, afferrando le verdure e iniziando a gettarle in pentola così com'erano.  
Quando il capitano tornò dalla taverna, qualche ora dopo, spalancò la porta di colpo, pensando a un incendio, ma il fumo scuro che aveva visto uscire dalla finestra doveva provenire dalla pentola sul fuoco.  
Uno sguardo all'aspetto del cibo che la ragazza aveva messo in tavola gli tolse ogni dubbio: sembrava inspiegabilmente crudo e bruciato allo stesso tempo.  
\- Cos'è questa roba?  
Marian lo guardò,sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma con lo sguardo orgoglioso.  
\- La cena.  
L'uomo prese un boccone di carne con le mani e lo mise in bocca, poi lo sputò sul tavolo con uno sguardo disgustato.  
\- E questo lo chiami cibo, donna?! Femmina inutile, non sei nemmeno in grado di cucinare. Vediamo se servi a qualcosa, almeno!  
Fece un passo avanti per prenderla per un braccio e Marian sentì l'odore di vino scadente nel suo alito.  
Si disse che avrebbe dovuto cercare di compiacerlo, che una donna sola era completamente indifesa e che sarebbe potuta finire nelle mani di uomini peggiori. Cedere al capitano sarebbe stato sgradevole, ma almeno non era un completo selvaggio come i suoi marinai e avrebbe potuto proteggerla in qualche modo. E col tempo avrebbe potuto ottenere qualche influenza su di lui, riuscire a manipolarlo…  
Quando la toccò, la mano di Marian si mosse da sola: afferrò la pesante padella che aveva usato per cucinare e la usò per colpire l'uomo con tutta la sua forza.  
Forse il capitano era più ubriaco di quello che sembrava oppure non si aspettava un gesto del genere, ma non fece nulla per bloccare il colpo e la padella lo colpì in testa, facendolo crollare a terra privo di sensi.  
Marian lo fissò, inorridita.  
_L'ho ucciso!_  
Si costrinse a reagire e si avvicinò all'uomo: respirava ancora.  
Quando si fosse svegliato di certo si sarebbe vendicato: l'avrebbe picchiata, forse uccisa e avrebbe fatto i suoi comodi senza nemmeno tentare di essere gentile.  
Quella prospettiva la terrorizzava ancora di più della possibilità di aver ucciso un uomo.  
Si costrinse a toccare l'uomo svenuto e riuscì a trovare un mazzo di chiavi legato alla sua cintura. Le prese e dopo qualche tentativo riuscì a trovare quella della catena. Si liberò e decise che doveva fuggire prima che l'uomo si svegliasse.  
Strappò una coperta dal letto e la gettò a terra, ammassandovi sopra tutto quello che poteva servirle: un mantello, un otre pieno per metà di vino, un pezzo di pane duro e qualche vecchia camicia del capitano. Si costrinse a toccare ancora il corpo dell'uomo e gli staccò dalla vita la cintura della spada e un sacchetto di monete. Chiuse il fagotto con un nodo e si diresse verso la porta, poi ebbe un ripensamento e tornò indietro per far scattare la catena intorno al piede dell'uomo.  
Non intendeva farlo morire di sete e di fame, perciò gettò la chiave nel camino: avrebbe potuto recuperarla quando si fosse spento il fuoco, ma per qualche ora non avrebbe potuto inseguirla.  
Afferrò la padella e infilò anche quella nel fagotto, poi corse fuori e rubò il cavallo del capitano, dileguandosi nella notte.  



	26. A Shared Secret

La luce del sole entrava dalle finestre della torre creando strisce chiare sul pavimento, ma Guy era seduto a terra, nell'angolo più buio della stanza e non poteva vederle perché aveva il viso nascosto tra le mani.  
Si era rifugiato in quel posto solitario qualche tempo prima, non avrebbe saputo dire quanto, ed era rimasto lì con l'unica compagnia dei propri pensieri.  
Non lo avrebbero cercato, non per il momento almeno. I suoi amici sembravano aver accettato le sue sparizioni e facevano finta di non notarle.  
Lui cercava di andare avanti, di aggrapparsi a tutte le cose buone della sua vita, ma ogni tanto l'assenza di Marian diventava semplicemente troppo pesante da sopportare e Guy non riusciva più a fingere di essere forte.  
In quei momenti doveva essere solo.  
Un fruscio gli fece alzare il viso, ma Gisborne non si mosse nel vedere che la donna velata si era seduta anche lei sul pavimento, senza avvicinarsi troppo.  
Quella era l'unica eccezione, l'unica persona che poteva avvicinarlo in quei momenti di sconforto, forse perché era essa stessa una specie di spettro tormentato, qualcuno a cui poter esprimere i propri pensieri più intimi senza il timore di essere giudicato o considerato pazzo.  
\- Cercavo di ricordare l'ultima immagine che ho di lei. - Sussurrò Guy. - L'ultima volta che ho incontrato il suo sguardo. È stato mentre combattevo per cercare di proteggerla o dopo, quando mi hanno ferito alla gola e ho perso i sensi? Mi sembra di aver visto i suoi occhi un'ultima volta mentre cadevo, ma non sono sicuro che non fosse un sogno.  
\- Perché è così importante? - Un altro sussurro in risposta al suo.  
\- Voglio ricordare tutto di lei, ogni attimo, ogni dettaglio.  
\- Anche se fosse un sogno cosa cambierebbe? Invece che con gli occhi l'hai vista col cuore. È sempre lei. Al massimo avrai un ricordo in più.  
\- Mi manca. Mi manca così tanto…  
\- Come il respiro. Sembra che manchi l'aria, che il cuore stia per scoppiare, ma poi vivi lo stesso.  
\- Già.  
\- Rowan… Il mio piccolo Rowan. Sempre con me eppure tanto lontano.  
Guy pensò che quella donna doveva essere completamente pazza, eppure le sue frasi confuse e spezzate per lui avevano un senso.  
 _Forse perché sono matto anche io._  
\- A volte sento la sua voce. Mi parla, parla al mio cuore. E spesso ho l'impressione che sia vicina, tanto da poterla quasi sfiorare e che se mi voltassi abbastanza in fretta potrei vederla. Ma non ci riesco mai… Lo so che non è possibile, che non è veramente lì, ma non voglio smettere di crederci, non voglio perdere anche questo…  
\- Lei è nel tuo cuore.  
Guy strinse l'anello di Marian tra le dita.  
\- Sempre.  
\- Allora _è_ veramente lì.  
  
Seth guardò la neonata che dormiva nella culla, poi alzò lo sguardo su Robin.  
\- Zio Robin, ora che hai una bambina tua, mi insegnerai lo stesso a tirare con l'arco?  
\- Certo. Sono sicuro che diventerai bravissimo. E poi Archer ti mostrerà qualche trucco con la tua spada di legno e tuo padre ti insegnerà a cavalcare.  
Il bambino scosse la testa e Robin si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- No! Non voglio! Non voglio andare a cavallo!  
Robin si chinò per prendere in braccio il bambino e Seth si aggrappò a lui, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla.  
\- Gli uomini cattivi non ci sono più, non devi avere paura.  
\- Hanno fatto male al mio papà e hanno portato via Marian!  
\- Lo so. - Sospirò Robin. - Ma ora lo sceriffo ha fatto aumentare la sorveglianza e Archer, tuo padre e io stiamo addestrando le guardie perché diventino soldati migliori. Ora il castello è sicuro, gli uomini cattivi non possono più entrare.  
\- Zio Robin? Quando torna Marian? Da quando lei non c'è il mio papà è sempre triste…  
Robin guardò Isabella, come per cercare aiuto e la moglie sospirò, scuotendo appena la testa.  
Non c'era un modo facile di rispondere alla domanda del bambino.  
Allan bussò alla porta e si affacciò sulla soglia, con gran sollievo di Robin.  
\- Hai visto Giz per caso? Lo sceriffo si sta preparando per andare a visitare Knighton e lui non si è ancora fatto vedere.  
Seth guardò Robin, subito preoccupato.  
\- Dov'è il mio papà?  
L'ex fuorilegge alzò le spalle con aria noncurante.  
\- Oh, sono certo che si farà vivo in tempo. Sicuramente è impegnato con l'organizzazione dei festeggiamenti dello sceriffo, ci sono moltissime cose da fare.  
\- È vero che ci sarà una gara di tiro con l'arco? La vincerai tu, zio Robin?  
Robin sorrise.  
\- Puoi scommetterci.  
\- Io non ne sarei così sicuro. - Lo punzecchiò Isabella. - Da quello che ho potuto vedere, anche Guy potrebbe avere ottime possibilità.  
\- Per non parlare di Archer. - Aggiunse Allan. - Quest'anno credo proprio che dovrai impegnarti più del solito per vincere.  
\- Ma tanto tra qualche anno Seth ci batterà tutti. - Disse Robin, riuscendo a far sorridere il bambino.  
\- A proposito di festeggiamenti… Robin, devi venire dal sarto per scegliere la stoffa. Abbiamo bisogno di abiti nuovi, lo sceriffo avrà ospiti importanti.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo di finta disperazione ad Allan.  
\- Non puoi sceglierla tu? - Chiese, supplicando la moglie con lo sguardo. - Mi fido completamente del tuo giudizio.  
\- Tanto prima o poi dovrai andarci lo stesso per farti prendere le misure, ma immagino che per oggi potrò lasciare Ghislaine con Adeline e andare io. Ma solo perché ho voglia di uscire un po' dopo essere rimasta chiusa nel castello per tanti giorni. Seth, ti va di venire con me? Anche tu e Guy avrete bisogno di qualche vestito nuovo.  
Il bambino annuì e prese la mano della zia, mentre Robin e Allan andarono a raggiungere lo sceriffo.  
\- È sparito di nuovo? - Chiese Robin, non appena furono lontani dalle orecchie di Seth.  
Allan annuì.  
\- Già. Credi che dovremmo cercarlo?  
\- Aspettiamo ancora un po'. Di solito torna da solo.  
Come a confermare le parole di Robin, quando raggiunsero lo sceriffo, Guy era già accanto a sir Arthur, pronto a montare a cavallo.  
\- Vieni anche tu, Hood? - Chiese Guy, vedendolo arrivare insieme ad Allan e Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- Perché no? L'alternativa è passare il resto del giorno dal sarto a farmi misurare e punzecchiare. Fa sembrare piacevole anche la tua compagnia.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Conoscendo Isabella non potrai sfuggirle a lungo.  
\- In tal caso io e te passeremo ancora un po' di tempo insieme, tua sorella ha deciso che anche tu hai bisogno di abiti nuovi.  
Gisborne lo fissò, per nulla entusiasta di quella prospettiva.  
\- Cosa hanno i miei che non va?  
\- Chiedilo a tua sorella. Ma potrebbe avere a che fare con il fatto che non hai praticamente nulla che non sia nero e fatto di pelle.  
\- Adesso è tua moglie. - Replicò Guy. - E la pelle nera a me piace.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere e sia Robin che Guy si voltarono a guardarlo, irritati, poi Robin si rivolse a Gisborne.  
\- Ormai Allan lavora per te da un bel po', non è vero?  
Guy guardò l'amico, un po' perplesso e Robin gli strizzò l'occhio.  
\- Sì, da parecchio tempo. - Confermò, chiedendosi che intenzioni avesse Robin.  
\- E non trovi che meriterebbe un po' più di considerazione da parte tua? Quelli che indossa non sono forse tuoi abiti smessi?  
Guy comprese e si ritrovò a sogghignare. Allan lo fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Vanno benissimo, Giz, davvero.  
\- Per il lavoro di tutti i giorni forse, ma per i festeggiamenti dello sceriffo mi aspetto che anche chi lavora per me sia vestito in modo adeguato. Quando andremo dal sarto verrai anche tu, ti serve una nuova uniforme.  
\- Sono certo che non sia necessario, Giz.  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Allan, questo è un ordine. - Disse, e salì in sella senza dargli la possibilità di replicare.  
Robin lo imitò ridacchiando.  
  
Sir Arthur guardò fuori dal carro, osservando i cavalieri che lo scortavano. Avrebbe preferito cavalcare anche lui, ma sapeva bene che per fare una buona prima impressione sui contadini doveva fare mostra di una certa autorità e arrivare sul carro con le insegne di Nottingham avrebbe reso tutto più formale.  
I soldati seguivano il carro, mentre Gisborne e Locksley lo precedevano.  
Lo sceriffo li osservò, pensieroso. Guy di Gisborne sembrava essere guarito quasi completamente dalle ferite che aveva ricevuto durante l'aggressione e cavalcava senza mostrare segni di sofferenza, ma sir Arthur sapeva molto bene che non erano le ferite fisiche quelle che causavano i danni maggiori.  
Il cavaliere non mostrava più la propria disperazione e cercava di comportarsi normalmente, ma la tristezza era sempre presente nei suoi occhi e sembrava accompagnarlo come un'ombra. Poi, quando Elisabeth gli raccontava nel suo modo spezzato e confuso di aver visto Rowan, lo sceriffo sapeva che Gisborne doveva essersi rifugiato in qualche stanza isolata del castello per dare sfogo al proprio dolore.  
Una volta o due il cavaliere gli aveva detto di aver incontrato una misteriosa donna velata che si aggirava per il castello, ma poi non aveva più accennato a lei anche se, dai discorsi di Elisabeth, lo sceriffo sapeva che doveva averla vista ancora. Gisborne non diceva nulla in proposito e sir Arthur evitava di chiedergli spiegazioni per le sue assenze improvvise.  
Entrambi, in modi diversi, condividevano lo stesso segreto.  
Robin di Locksley cavalcava accanto a Gisborne e lo sceriffo notò che col suo modo di fare sfrontato e provocatorio ogni tanto riusciva a strappare all'amico un sorriso o una risposta vivace.  
Aveva saputo che in Terra Santa era stato Locksley a ottenere la grazia per Gisborne, difendendolo appassionatamente davanti al re, eppure, in tempi più remoti, quei due si erano odiati a morte, al punto di cercare di uccidersi a vicenda.  
Vedendoli ora, allo sceriffo sembrava impossibile, ma gli sembrava difficile credere anche a tutto quello che si raccontava di Gisborne, anche se lui stesso aveva ammesso che molto di quello che si diceva era vero.  
Il comportamento del popolo di Nottingham sembrava confermare quelle voci: la gente mostrava timore o disprezzo nei confronti del cavaliere e molti lo odiavano apertamente, arrivando ad augurargli la morte. Quando appariva in pubblico accanto allo sceriffo, Guy di Gisborne era sempre teso e a disagio e quando visitavano i villaggi tendeva a restare in disparte, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione su di sé. Le rare volte che qualche contadino lo salutava con il rispetto che normalmente gli sarebbe stato dovuto, Gisborne sembrava il primo a stupirsene.  
Ma, notò sir Arthur, quel giorno l'atteggiamento di Gisborne sembrava diverso: cavalcava in modo più rilassato e sembrava molto più sicuro di sé.  
 _Queste sono le sue terre e sembra che ne sia piuttosto orgoglioso._  
Il carro dello sceriffo si fermò sulla piazza principale di Knighton e Sir Arthur si guardò intorno mentre uno dei servitori si avvicinava per aprire lo sportello del carro e farlo scendere con le dovute cerimonie.  
Gisborne era sceso da cavallo e aspettava, con gli abitanti del villaggio radunati alle sue spalle, anche loro in attesa. Quando sir Arthur scese dal carro, Guy si voltò verso i contadini, rivolgendosi a loro.  
\- Popolo di Knighton, lo sceriffo di Nottingham ha deciso di onorare questo villaggio con la sua visita… - Si interruppe per un attimo e sorrise brevemente. - Voglio sperare che sappiate accoglierlo meglio di come avete fatto con me qualche anno fa.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, poi alcuni scoppiarono a ridere, mentre altri sembravano imbarazzati, ma in entrambi i casi la battuta di Guy era servita a spezzare l'atmosfera tesa, anche se sir Arthur non riusciva a capire il motivo di quelle reazioni.  
Guy fece un passo avanti, inchinandosi leggermente allo sceriffo.  
\- Vi do il benvenuto a Knighton, signore.  



	27. Birds of Prey

Guy si fermò sulla soglia di Knighton Hall e si fece da parte per lasciar passare lo sceriffo. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e fece un respiro profondo prima di entrare a sua volta.  
Robin gli lanciò uno sguardo leggermente preoccupato.  
\- Tutto bene?  
Guy si riprese subito e annuì seccamente, massaggiandosi il braccio ferito.  
\- Ogni tanto fa ancora male. - Mentì. Il braccio gli dava ancora fastidio, ma meno di quanto avesse detto a Robin e non in quel momento. A bloccarlo per un attimo era stato il pensiero di varcare la soglia della sua casa senza Marian.  
\- Dovresti riposare di più.  
Guy fece un cenno di assenso, ma non rispose. Robin aveva ragione, ma la notte forse era il momento peggiore. Si stendeva sul letto e non riusciva a dormire perché continuava a pensare a Marian.  
La sua parte del letto, vuota, sembrava enorme e gelida come la morte. Spesso Seth, anche lui svegliato da qualche incubo, si avvicinava in punta di piedi e si arrampicava sul letto accanto a lui e la sua presenza rendeva tutto un po' più tollerabile, ma i sogni non lo risparmiavano mai.  
Che fossero incubi o immagini di un tempo perduto, per Guy erano sempre una tortura.  
Da quando aveva ripreso a fare il Guardiano Notturno le cose erano un po' migliorate: quando distribuiva cibo o aiutava qualcuno, Guy aveva la sensazione di avere Marian accanto a sé, che la ragazza potesse vedere quello che faceva e approvasse le sue azioni, e poi, quando alla fine tornava al castello, era talmente stanco che si addormentava subito e ogni tanto il suo sonno era senza sogni.  
\- Sir Guy! - Mary appoggiò sul tavolo la brocca che stava portando e attraversò la sala di corsa per abbracciare Guy. Alice, arrivando dalla cucina con un vassoio pieno di cibo, guardò la figlia con aria scandalizzata.  
\- Mary! - La donna guardò lo sceriffo, spaventata. Il suo predecessore avrebbe punito entrambe per quella mancanza di rispetto, facendole frustare o peggio.  
La bambina non ascoltò il rimprovero della madre e alzò lo sguardo su Gisborne.  
\- Mi siete mancato, sir Guy! Siete tornato per restare?  
Guy sorrise alla bambina.  
\- Ciao Mary. - Guy notò la brocca che la bambina aveva appoggiato in fretta e furia per correre da lui. - Stavi aiutando tua madre?  
\- Sì, ormai sono abbastanza grande per farlo. - Disse con orgoglio e Guy annuì, sollevato di essere riuscito a distrarla dalla sua domanda. Non aveva ancora il coraggio di tornare a vivere a Knighton Hall, ma sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo, almeno per Seth e Adeline.  
Il pensiero di Adeline lo fece sentire in colpa: la donna aveva una sua casa e una sua famiglia, ma le stava trascurando per lui. Thomas, il figlio di Adeline, veniva a trovarla ogni tanto insieme a Cedric, ma per il vecchio padre viaggiare fino a Nottingham era più faticoso ed era da molto che Adeline non lo vedeva.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirle di tornare dalla sua famiglia, di non sacrificare tutto il resto della sua vita solo perché lui era così debole. Aveva bisogno dell'affetto di Adeline, ma non voleva sottrarlo ad altri che ne avevano più diritto di lui.  
\- In effetti credo che dovrei tornare a vivere a Knighton Hall. - Disse, esprimendo ad alta voce un pensiero improvviso e lo sceriffo lo guardò.  
\- In tal caso darò ordine che vi venga assegnata una squadra di soldati come vostra guardia personale.  
\- Non è necessario, signore.  
\- Sì, invece. Avete già subito un'aggressione e non c'è modo di stabilire se fosse casuale o diretta proprio a voi, sir Guy. Inoltre potrebbe essere utile avere un distaccamento militare anche qui, in caso di necessità i soldati potrebbero giungere sulla strada a nord più velocemente che non partendo dal castello.  
\- Due aggressioni. - Precisò Robin. - Non dimentichiamo l'agguato nella foresta. Concordo con lo sceriffo, è opportuno che Knighton abbia un'adeguata protezione.  
\- Gli altri nobili protesteranno, vorranno gli stessi privilegi, ma non abbiamo abbastanza uomini per proteggere tutte le loro terre.  
Lo sceriffo considerò l'obiezione di Guy e fissò sia lui che Robin.  
\- Voi due e Archer state addestrando le guardie di Nottingham, non è vero? Se l'addestramento avverrà qui o a Locksley non cambierà molto rispetto al farlo al castello. Invece di assegnarvi una guardia personale, allora, i soldati verranno mandati a Knighton e a Locksley per l'addestramento e nel frattempo proteggeranno anche queste terre. Se gli altri nobili vorranno provvedere a fornire un maestro d'armi in grado di insegnare qualcosa alle mie guardie e di addestrarne di nuove, sarò lieto di mandarle anche da loro.  
Soddisfatto della propria decisione, lo sceriffo sedette a tavola e Guy e Robin lo imitarono. Alice spedì Mary in cucina con un altro rimprovero e iniziò a servire il pasto, ancora nervosa e timorosa per paura di qualche rappresaglia da parte dello sceriffo.  
La bambina, per nulla intimorita dalla madre, tornò ad affacciarsi alla porta della sala per sbirciare e vi rimase finché il fratello non venne a trascinarla via.  
Sir Arthur notò che Gisborne non sembrava affatto infastidito dall'indiscrezione della bambina, anzi sembrava piuttosto divertito da quell'invadenza e lo sceriffo lo vide soffocare una risata nel sentire le proteste di Mary mentre veniva portata via di peso dal fratello.  
Quando erano entrati a Knighton Hall, Gisborne gli era sembrato teso e nervoso, ma sembrava essersi rilassato grazie all'intervento della bambina e ora lo vedeva più a suo agio di quanto non lo fosse solitamente al castello.  
Si vedeva che quella era la sua casa e che ne era orgoglioso.  
Se lo sceriffo non fosse stato al corrente del fatto che Gisborne era il signore di Knighton solo da poco tempo, avrebbe pensato che il senso di appartenenza a quel luogo gli fosse stato istillato da generazioni di antenati fieri delle loro terre.  
\- Tenete molto a questo luogo, sir Guy. Come mai non ne avete cambiato il nome in Gisborne?  
\- Avevo pensato di farlo con la tenuta di Locksley quando mi era stata affidata. - Disse Guy, lanciando un sorriso ironico a Robin, poi il suo sguardo si fece malinconico. - Ma non cambierei mai il nome di Knighton. Un tempo apparteneva alla famiglia di Marian.  
Guy rivolse la propria attenzione al cibo per non far vedere agli altri che l'accenno alla ragazza lo aveva turbato e anche Robin e lo sceriffo finsero di non notare quel momento di debolezza.  
Mangiarono in silenzio per un po', poi la porta della sala si aprì di colpo e Allan entrò di corsa, insieme a un uomo affannato e sconvolto.  
\- Giz! I banditi hanno attaccato i compagni di quest'uomo! Lui è riuscito a fuggire, ma gli altri sono stati inseguiti nella foresta!  
Guy si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia.  
\- Quando?! Dove è successo?!  
L'uomo fece un passo indietro, spaventato da Gisborne quasi quanto lo era stato dai malviventi che lo avevano aggredito.  
\- Poco fa, sulla strada per Clun. Sono entrati nella foresta poco dopo il bivio!  
Guy corse fuori e Robin si rivolse ad Allan prima di seguirlo.  
\- Dov'è Archer?  
\- Sta pattugliando la foresta dalle parti di Kirklees. Troppo lontano per intervenire in tempo.  
\- Manda un uomo ad avvisarlo per ogni evenienza, poi raduna gli altri e raggiungici il più presto possibile.  
Lo sceriffo si alzò.  
\- Locksley! Vengo con voi.  
Robin esitò, poi annuì.  
\- Non posso impedirvelo, ma non posso aspettarvi, devo raggiungere Guy. E, signore, se proprio volete correre questo rischio, prendete almeno una spada che abbia la lama intera.  
  
Marian si svegliò di colpo, soffocando un grido.  
 _Ancora quel sogno…_  
La ragazza si guardò le mani, quasi aspettandosi di vederle chiazzate di sangue.  
Aveva sognato di nuovo l'uomo vestito di nero, quello che moriva davanti ai suoi occhi con la gola tagliata, lanciandole un ultimo sguardo supplicante.  
 _L'uomo che ho ucciso…_  
Nel sogno non vedeva mai l'attimo in cui gli tagliava la gola, ma ormai si era convinta che doveva essere stata lei. Lo aveva capito dopo aver colpito alla testa il capitano con la padella pesante e rovente.  
Una donna normale non lo avrebbe fatto, non avrebbe compiuto un gesto così violento con tanta naturalezza quando la cosa più sensata da fare sarebbe stata sottomettersi a lui o implorare che le venisse risparmiato quel disonore.  
Una donna normale non avrebbe sognato un uomo morto in un modo tanto sanguinoso.  
Una donna normale non si sarebbe imbarcata clandestinamente su una nave indossando vestiti da uomo.  
Doveva essere una criminale, un'assassina in fuga dalla giusta punizione.  
Strisciò fuori dalla caverna dove si era rifugiata qualche giorno prima e prese l'arco.  
Dopo essere fuggita dal capitano aveva viaggiato per qualche giorno, per allontanarsi il più possibile da lui e finché aveva potuto era sopravvissuta mangiando il poco cibo che aveva preso dalla sua casa ma poi, sola in quella terra sconosciuta, si era dovuta arrangiare.  
Non sapeva dove si trovasse e tutti parlavano una lingua che non era la sua. Se avesse rivelato di essere una donna, Marian sapeva che si sarebbe ritrovata in pericolo: chiunque avrebbe potuto cercare di approfittarsi di lei.  
Coprendosi il viso con il cappuccio del mantello, aveva rubato tutto quello che poteva servirle per sopravvivere.  
 _Sono un'assassina, cosa cambia se divento anche ladra?_  
Si era impossessata di arco e frecce qualche giorno prima e si era dileguata nella foresta, trovando rifugio in una grotta nascosta dagli alberi.  
Con sua enorme sorpresa aveva scoperto di essere capace di tirare con l'arco e nei giorni precedenti non si era avvicinata a città o villaggi, nutrendosi delle prede che cacciava.  
 _Di che altra prova ho bisogno? Sono capace di uccidere._  
Sospirò pensando al suo ultimo pasto: a uccidere era brava, a cuocere le prede molto meno.  
Si aggirò per il bosco in cerca di una preda e dopo aver vagato per un bel po' senza trovare nemmeno uno scoiattolo, sentì un forte odore di carne arrostita provenire da una radura poco più avanti.  
Si avvicinò senza fare rumore e sbirciò tra le fronde di un cespuglio, affamata: un gruppo di viaggiatori aveva piantato le tende nella radura e uno dei servitori stava arrostendo alcune lepri sul fuoco.  
Marian osservò gli uomini seduti all'ombra di una della tende: uno di loro, piuttosto basso di statura e dall'aspetto inoffensivo, era vestito con abiti eleganti, mentre gli altri indossavano una specie di divisa che riprendeva i colori degli stendardi attaccati alle tende e al carro dei viaggiatori.  
Doveva essere un nobile con il suo seguito, in viaggio attraverso la foresta.  
La ragazza osservò quegli uomini: non sembravano particolarmente pericolosi, parlavano tra loro nella lingua sconosciuta di quella terra e non prestavano attenzione alla carne che cuoceva sul fuoco.  
Il servitore che si occupava della cottura si allontanava spesso per andare a prendere ingredienti dal mucchio dei bagagli oppure per riempire un secchio d'acqua nel vicino ruscello e Marian si chiese se sarebbe riuscita a impossessarsi delle lepri senza farsi scoprire, approfittando di una di quelle assenze.  
Il vento le portò di nuovo il profumo della carne e lo stomaco le brontolò. Decise che alla prima occasione avrebbe tentato: silenziosa come un gatto, si avvicinò ancora un po'.  



	28. Capture

Gli zoccoli del cavallo nero risuonavano sulla strada che conduceva a Clun e i viandanti che lo vedevano arrivare in lontananza si facevano da parte per lasciarlo passare, intuendo che il suo cavaliere non si sarebbe fermato, a costo di travolgere chiunque si fosse messo sul suo cammino.  
Improvvisamente, poco dopo il bivio, il cavaliere guidò il cavallo tra gli alberi, senza rallentare il suo passo.  
Guy era talmente determinato a raggiungere i banditi prima che potessero fuggire, da avere l'impressione che il tempo avesse rallentato, permettendogli di notare allo stesso tempo gli alberi e i rami da evitare mentre cavalcava e ogni singolo indizio che potesse suggerire la direzione presa dai banditi e dalle loro vittime.  
Dopo un po' gli giunsero alle orecchie deboli grida provenienti dal folto degli alberi e incitò il cavallo ad andare ancora più veloce, seguendo quei suoni.  
Se sentiva grida e rumori di lotta, forse era ancora in tempo, forse sarebbe riuscito a sorprendere i banditi e a impedire loro di uccidere ancora.  
Spinse il cavallo a saltare una fila di cespugli e, atterrando dall'altra parte, si trovò in mezzo alla confusione di un combattimento.  
I malviventi erano riusciti a raggiungere e a chiudere in trappola le loro vittime, ma i mercanti aggrediti non erano disposti ad arrendersi senza lottare: si difendevano coraggiosamente con le loro spade, anche se due di loro erano già caduti, trafitti dalle frecce dei banditi.  
Guy estrasse la spada e senza rallentare il cavallo si lanciò contro i malviventi.  
Quelli erano gli uomini che gli avevano strappato via Marian, gli assassini infami che l'avevano portata via da lui per farle chissà cosa prima di ucciderla, i mostri spietati che gli avevano tagliato la gola sotto gli occhi terrorizzati di suo figlio!  
Gisborne non pensò che avrebbero potuto ferirlo di nuovo o addirittura ucciderlo e non si accorse nemmeno delle frecce che gli sibilarono accanto, sfiorandolo: li voleva morti.  
Voleva versare il loro sangue.  
Ne abbatté uno con la spada e senza fermarsi si avventò su un altro. I mercanti, rincuorati da quell'intervento inaspettato, ripresero a combattere con maggior vigore.  
Anche Robin spuntò tra gli alberi, pronto a usare il suo arco e, vedendolo, i banditi mascherati decisero di dileguarsi.  
Come rispondendo a un comando silenzioso, tutti quegli uomini, almeno una ventina, si separarono, fuggendo ognuno in una direzione diversa e cercando di scomparire nel folto della foresta.  
Guy si gettò all'inseguimento di uno di quegli uomini e Robin lo seguì, temendo che i banditi potessero attirare Gisborne in una trappola. In lontananza, alle loro spalle, Robin poteva sentire il suono degli zoccoli delle cavalcature di Allan, dello sceriffo e dei soldati.  
Guy incitò il cavallo per inseguire il bandito in fuga: non poteva inseguirli tutti, ma non si sarebbe fatto scappare quell'uomo. Più avanti gli alberi diventavano più fitti e il cavallo non sarebbe riuscito a passare, non poteva permettergli di fuggire: senza preoccuparsi della possibilità di ferirsi, Guy saltò dalla sella del cavallo, piombando addosso all'uomo e trascinandolo a terra insieme a lui.  
Il bandito cercò di liberarsi, ma Guy lo tramortì con un pugno, seguito subito da un altro e da un altro ancora. Gisborne sentì il sangue del bandito sulle mani e lo scricchiolio nauseante di un osso che si rompeva, ma invece di fermarsi, Guy estrasse il suo pugnale ricurvo e lo puntò alla gola dell'uomo, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Che effetto fa essere dall'altra parte della lama? - Ringhiò. - Come ci si sente a sapere che tra poco ti ritroverai a bruciare all'inferno come meriti?!  
Qualcuno lo afferrò alle spalle e lo tirò indietro prima che potesse tagliare la gola del bandito e Guy si divincolò, cercando di liberarsi, ma le braccia che lo stavano tenendo stretto non lo lasciarono andare.  
\- Gisborne! Ora basta! - Disse la voce di Robin, vicinissima alle sue orecchie, ma Guy continuò a resistere.  
\- Lasciami andare, Hood!  
\- No! Lo hai fermato, è sufficiente.  
Due dei soldati dello sceriffo intanto avevano sollevato di peso il bandito privo di sensi e lo avevano legato, caricandolo sul dorso di un cavallo senza troppe cerimonie.  
\- Hanno ucciso Marian! - Gridò Guy. - Merita la morte!  
\- E l'avrà. - Robin sentì che Guy non stava più cercando di liberarsi, ma non lo lasciò andare. - Ma non ora. Forse può condurci dagli altri. Forse ha informazioni utili.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a Guy e a Robin, pallido e serio.  
\- Sir Guy, siete ferito?  
Gisborne non gli rispose: ora che la furia che lo aveva spinto a cercare di massacrare il suo avversario si era dileguata, Guy si sentiva sfinito, senza la forza e la volontà di rialzarsi. Rimase inginocchiato a terra a tremare, sostenuto solo dalla stretta delle braccia di Robin.  
Fu quest'ultimo a rispondere allo sceriffo, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata all'amico.  
\- Credo di no. Dateci qualche momento.  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- Ormai gli altri banditi devono essere lontani, ma lascerò un paio di guardie a portata di voce. Vi aspetteremo al castello. - Disse, poi si rivolse ai soldati che stavano portando via il prigioniero. - Non perdetelo di vista nemmeno per un attimo e portatelo immediatamente nelle segrete.  
  
Il conte Friedrich srotolò la pergamena che aveva in mano e la rilesse, scuotendo la testa con aria divertita.  
\- Mi chiedo se questo sarà migliore del precedente.  
Uno dei servitori lo guardò.  
\- Signore, se la vostra esperienza è stata così negativa, perché state affrontando questo viaggio per tornare in quel posto?  
Il conte sorrise, divertito.  
\- Perché sono curioso di vedere se il nuovo sceriffo di Nottingham può essere peggiore di lord Vaisey. Inoltre ho degli amici da quelle parti, mi farà piacere rivederli, ora che il vecchio sceriffo non è più un problema. Senza contare che questo sarà l'ultimo viaggio che potrò fare prima di essere costretto a sposarmi e a prendermi tutte le responsabilità legate al mio titolo. L'invito del nuovo sceriffo prevede festeggiamenti, giochi e divertimenti di ogni tipo, spero che stavolta sia vero e non una truffa per impossessarsi del mio denaro.  
Il conte gettò uno sguardo verso il fuoco e notò un'ombra che scompariva tra i cespugli.  
\- C'è un ladro! Prendetelo!  
Marian sentì il grido del viaggiatore e non le servì comprenderne la lingua per capire di essere stata scoperta: tenne stretta la lepre che aveva rubato e iniziò a correre, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
Sentiva i passi degli uomini che la inseguivano farsi sempre più vicini. Li aveva sottovalutati, reputandoli lenti e innocui, ma nonostante l'aspetto inoffensivo erano abili a seguire le tracce e non sembravano intenzionati ad arrendersi.  
Cambiò direzione all'improvviso, ma si ritrovò davanti uno di quei servitori che aveva previsto la sua mossa e l'aveva preceduta. Marian cercò di voltarsi per fuggire, ma l'uomo la atterrò con un calcio alle caviglie, poi la afferrò per un braccio e la tirò su di peso. Un altro servitore li raggiunse e la prese per l'altro braccio e insieme la trascinarono verso l'accampamento senza che lei potesse fare nulla per divincolarsi e fuggire.  
La portarono davanti al conte e il servitore che aveva cucinato le strappò di mano la lepre rubata, gridando in quella incomprensibile lingua dal suono duro e ostile e alzando un bastone sottile con l'intenzione di picchiarla.  
\- Siete pronto a colpire una persona solo perché aveva fame?! Siete un vigliacco! - Gridò la ragazza, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stata compresa e fu sorpresa di sentirsi rispondere in inglese.  
\- Se avevi fame, ragazzo, avresti potuto chiedere. I ladri di solito si puniscono e di solito la punizione è ben peggiore di una bacchettata data da un cuoco. - Disse il conte, incuriosito da quel ladruncolo inglese che aveva il coraggio di protestare per l'ingiustizia di quel trattamento dopo essere stato colto con le mani nel sacco.  
Marian capì che non avrebbe potuto evitare la punizione del cuoco infuriato, non senza rivelare di essere una donna e allora sarebbe stato ancora peggio, trovandosi da sola in mezzo a un gruppo di uomini sconosciuti.  
Era stanca, affamata e spaventata, ma tese le mani davanti a sé con orgoglio.  
\- Allora fatelo. Colpitemi e poi lasciatemi andare. - Disse, tenendo il viso chino sotto il cappuccio per non far vedere né che era una donna, né che stava piangendo.  
Il cuoco si fece avanti, ma il conte gli fece cenno di aspettare e si avvicinò a Marian.  
Qualcosa in quel ragazzo gli era familiare, anche se era certo di non aver avuto mai nulla a che fare con ladruncoli inglesi come quello. Con un gesto rapido afferrò il cappuccio e lo tirò indietro, scoprendo il viso della ragazza, pallido e rigato dalle lacrime.  
Il conte la fissò a bocca aperta.  
\- Lady Marian! Cosa ci fate in Germania?!  
  
Robin tornò verso la strada per Clun tenendo il cavallo per le redini. Guy lo seguiva poco più indietro, anche lui a piedi, silenzioso e pallido come uno spettro.  
Robin lo aveva aiutato a pulirsi le mani dal sangue del bandito, strofinandole con un fazzoletto bagnato, ma Guy aveva le nocche sbucciate e sanguinanti per averlo colpito con tanta forza. Ogni tanto una goccia di sangue scivolava sul dorso della sua mano, lasciando una striatura rossa, ma Gisborne non sembrava accorgersene.  
Prima di raggiungere la strada dove Allan li stava aspettando insieme ad alcune guardie, Robin si fermò e si voltò a guardare l'amico.  
\- Sei sicuro di stare bene, Guy? - Chiese, sinceramente preoccupato.  
Gisborne fu sul punto di lasciar rispondere il proprio orgoglio, poi scosse la testa e si voltò verso il proprio cavallo, aggrappandosi con le mani ai finimenti dell'animale per sostenersi e appoggiando la fronte contro il collo del cavallo.  
Robin lasciò andare le redini del proprio cavallo e si avvicinò all'amico mettendogli una mano sulla spalla senza dire nulla.  
\- Se non mi avessi fermato lo avrei ammazzato, Robin. - Disse Guy a bassa voce, senza alzare il viso. - Gli avrei tagliato la gola senza il minimo rimorso. Gli avrei strappato il suo cuore nero con le mie mani. E avrei goduto nel farlo… - La voce di Gisborne si spezzò. - Lo farei ancora, anche in questo momento! Posso illudermi di essere cambiato, ma sono sempre un assassino, le mie mani saranno sempre sporche di sangue! Cosa ho di diverso da quell'uomo? Siamo entrambi cani rabbiosi!  
\- Non dire idiozie, adesso, e ascoltami bene. - Robin strinse la presa sulla sua spalla e lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. - Non hai nulla a che fare con gente come quella, nulla.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Forse. Ma per quanto possa provarci non sarò mai nemmeno come te. Tu sei un eroe, sei quello che salva le vite… Io quello che le distrugge.  
\- No, fratello mio, ti ho fermato perché ci serve vivo. Potrebbe avere informazioni utili per catturare gli altri, per questo ti ho impedito di ucciderlo. - Robin lo fissò e Guy rabbrividì nel vedere la ferocia che trapelava dal suo sguardo. - Se fossi stato certo del contrario, ti avrei aiutato a farlo.  



	29. Not Enough Eyes to Look at Them

Seth si alzò in punta di piedi per affacciarsi alla finestra del portico e guardare gli ospiti dello sceriffo che continuavano ad arrivare nel cortile del castello. Negli ultimi giorni c'era sempre qualche carrozza che arrivava portando qualche nobile con il suo seguito e il bambino era incuriosito dai vestiti eleganti e a volte insoliti dei nuovi arrivati.  
\- Padre, guarda, quella signora ha così tanti gioielli che brilla al sole.  
Guy osservò la dama che era appena scesa dalla carrozza e sogghignò.  
\- Buon per lei che Robin Hood non sia più in affari. Tutto quell'oro avrebbe potuto sfamare un intero villaggio per qualche mese.  
\- Marian non aveva tutti quei gioielli… - Commentò Seth, pensieroso. - Però lei era più bella.  
Guy annuì con una stretta al cuore. Anche Seth aveva iniziato a riferirsi a lei usando il passato, come tutti gli altri. Lui era l'unico a non riuscire ad andare avanti.  
Il bandito che aveva arrestato ormai era morto da giorni, lo sceriffo lo aveva fatto impiccare una volta che il carnefice gli aveva assicurato di avergli strappato tutte le informazioni possibili, ma prima di morire aveva descritto nei dettagli la fine di Marian.  
Guy aveva ascoltato ogni terribile parola, desiderando di essere morto a sua volta, ma alla fine, vedere il bandito penzolare dalla forca non gli aveva dato alcuna soddisfazione.  
Non voleva gioire di una vendetta, voleva Marian, voleva stringerla a sé e proteggerla da ogni dolore.  
Quell'uomo aveva raccontato che i banditi l'avevano portata nella foresta, nel luogo in cui si rifugiavano in quel periodo, con l'intenzione di abusare di lei, di sfruttarla per soddisfare i loro desideri più sordidi. Il bandito lo aveva guardato mentre si dilungava in quella descrizione disgustosa e aveva riso crudelmente nonostante la sua condizione precaria.  
Se non ci fossero stati Robin e Archer a trattenerlo, probabilmente in quel momento Guy avrebbe concluso il lavoro iniziato dal carnefice.  
Ma Marian, la sua coraggiosa, incredibile Marian si era rifiutata di sottomettersi a loro.  
Aveva lottato con tutta la sua forza per difendersi, usando la propria intelligenza per trovare un modo di salvarsi e di tornare da lui.  
Aveva mentito a uno dei banditi, fingendo di essere attratta da lui, lo aveva attirato in un angolo del campo e lo aveva ucciso col piccolo pugnale ricurvo che spesso portava infilato tra i capelli come uno spillone, poi gli aveva sottratto gli abiti e aveva cercato di fuggire, fingendosi uno di loro. Ma era stata scoperta e aveva lottato fino alla fine pur di non cedere a loro.  
Guy avrebbe voluto poter dimenticare il resto del racconto del bandito, non aver mai sentito il modo crudele in cui l'avevano picchiata fino a ucciderla, ma sapeva che quelle parole sarebbero rimaste incise per sempre nella sua mente e che gli avrebbero fatto sanguinare il cuore per il resto della sua vita.  
Alla fine il capo dei banditi le aveva sbattuto la testa contro un albero con tutta la forza che aveva, e lei non si era più mossa. Poi, con l'aiuto degli altri banditi, aveva chiuso il suo corpo in un sacco, lo aveva appesantito con le pietre e lo aveva gettato nel fiume.  
Guy accarezzò i capelli del figlio.  
\- Sì, a Marian non servivano gioielli preziosi. Lei è… era la più bella di tutte. E la più coraggiosa.  
Seth tornò a guardare le dame ingioiellate e Guy continuò a pensare all'unica donna che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel cortile, l'unica che non sarebbe più tornata.  
\- Ehi Giz! - Allan li raggiunse, con la sua solita aria disinvolta e Guy si sforzò di nascondere la propria malinconia. - Archer ti stava cercando, credo che voglia allenarsi con te per i giochi dei prossimi giorni.  
\- Lo raggiungerò tra poco. Seth, vuoi restare con Allan per un po'?  
\- Potremmo andare a vedere se i cuochi hanno cucinato qualche nuovo dolce. - Propose Allan, rivolgendosi al bambino. - Le cuoche mi cacciano via, ma se lo chiedi tu non ci negheranno un assaggio.  
\- Non sfruttare mio figlio per mendicare cibo in cucina. - Lo rimproverò Guy, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito. - Piuttosto di' loro che ti ho mandato io, non oseranno rifiutare. Però poi voglio una parte di quello che riuscirai a rimediare.  
Allan sogghignò, divertito, poi lanciò uno sguardo al cortile.  
\- Oh, c'è Meg! - Disse con entusiasmo, poi arrossì e cercò di cambiare discorso. - Vuoi qualcosa in particolare dalle cucine, Giz?  
Guy lo fissò. Allan faceva di tutto per non guardare la ragazza e sembrava sentirsi in colpa per qualche motivo.  
Osservò Meg: la ragazza era graziosa e allegra, con le guance arrossate e piena di vita.  
\- Vanno bene le cose tra voi? - Chiese Guy e Allan lo fissò, allibito, arrossendo ancora di più.  
\- Oh. Lo sai? Io… Noi...  
\- Pensavi che fossi cieco, Allan? - Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata. - Lo sa tutta Nottingham o poco ci manca. Davvero credevate di aver fatto le cose di nascosto?  
\- Giz… Io… Mi dispiace…  
\- E di cosa?  
Allan scosse la testa senza trovare le parole. Si sentiva in colpa a essere felice con Meg quando Guy soffriva così tanto per aver perso Marian.  
\- Allan... Sarebbe davvero triste se i miei amici dovessero nascondere di essere felici solo perché io non lo sono. Apprezzo la vostra preoccupazione, ma credo di poter sopravvivere alla consapevolezza che in tutto il mondo esistono anche innamorati felici. Non farla soffrire, è l'unica cosa che ti chiedo.  
\- Non lo farei mai!  
Guy sorrise nel vederlo tanto appassionato.  
\- E allora vai da lei, cosa aspetti?  
Allan annuì, prese per mano Seth e, ancora rosso in viso, si diresse con lui verso il cortile per raggiungere la ragazza.  
Guy rimase a guardarli per qualche momento, poi si affrettò a raggiungere Archer.  
Il fratello aveva già iniziato ad allenarsi, approfittandone per far esercitare allo stesso tempo alcune delle guardie.  
Guy si tolse la giacca e i guanti, restando in camicia, e si avvicinò al fratello. Archer smise di temporeggiare e disarmò i soldati in poche mosse, poi li congedò dando loro qualche consiglio per la volta successiva e andò incontro a Guy.  
\- Allora, te la senti?  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Quando mai mi sono tirato indietro?  
Estrasse la spada e la soppesò: il braccio ferito gli dava ancora un po' di fastidio, ma non faceva male e non lo avrebbe intralciato nei movimenti. Inoltre combattere con Archer sarebbe stata un'ottima occasione per rinforzarlo un po' dopo tanto tempo passato a riposo.  
\- Al primo sangue?  
Guy annuì e si tolse anche la camicia. Il fratello lo imitò ed entrambi si misero in guardia, pronti a iniziare il combattimento.  
Gli ospiti dello sceriffo che stavano passeggiando nel cortile o sotto i portici si fermarono a guardare, incuriositi.  
Gli uomini ammirarono l'abilità dei due combattenti, osservando attentamente i loro movimenti e alcuni di loro arrivarono a scommettere sull'esito del duello, mentre le donne erano più interessate all'aspetto dei due uomini e si chiedevano, impressionate e curiose, quale fosse l'origine delle loro cicatrici.  
Isabella stava tornando al castello dopo essersi recata in città per una commissione e si fermò a guardare Archer e Guy che combattevano. Non aveva fretta di rientrare: Robin era tornato a Locksley per risolvere alcune dispute tra gli abitanti del villaggio e Ghislaine era rimasta con Adeline che si sarebbe presa buona cura di lei.  
Osservò i fratelli, divertendosi ad ascoltare gli sciocchi commenti delle altre dame. Archer era in ottima forma, come sempre, ma Isabella si sorprese di vedere che Guy, nonostante la differenza di età e le ferite subite non troppo tempo prima, riusciva a tenergli testa, costringendolo a impegnarsi nel combattimento.  
\- Oh, sarebbe bello avere un uomo così energico… - Sospirò una delle donne e le altre ridacchiarono.  
\- Vostro marito non lo è? - La provocò un'altra e la prima sospirò di nuovo.  
\- È così… noioso. Uno di quei due, invece…  
\- Io farei fatica a scegliere. Quello – indicò Guy - mi fa un po' paura con tutte quelle cicatrici, ma non so che darei per toccare quei capelli così lunghi e scuri, e l'altro invece sembra instancabile.  
\- Sono sposati?  
\- Ho sentito dire che quello più giovane è libero, mentre l'altro ha perso la moglie da poco.  
Una delle donne, piccolina e formosa ridacchiò.  
\- Buono a sapersi.  
Le altre la guardarono, divertite.  
\- Che vi importa? Voi siete sposata.  
\- Non si sa mai. Mio marito è tanto più vecchio di me, potrebbe morire presto. E in tal caso non mi dispiacerebbe uno di quei due.  
Le altre risero, poi una notò Isabella che era rimasta in silenzio, osservandole con aria sprezzante.  
\- E voi quale scegliereste per una notte di passione?  
Isabella le fissò.  
\- Nessuno dei due.  
\- Oh, andiamo, volete fare la superiore per caso? Guardate lady Marianne, si comporta sempre in modo irreprensibile, ma di certo non disdegna di ammirare due bei cavalieri.  
\- Non fate la modesta, nessuno ci ascolta ora.  
\- Io voglio vedere le gare degli arcieri, ho sentito dire che quest'anno parteciperà anche Robin Hood. - Intervenne una giovane che era rimasta in silenzio fino ad allora. - Ho sentito dire che da queste parti è una specie di leggenda.  
\- Un arciere tanto abile deve avere delle mani molto sensibili. - Sussurrò un'altra e tutte scoppiarono a ridere.  
Nel cortile, il combattimento si concluse in parità: Archer era riuscito a graffiare Guy sulla spalla, ma nello stesso momento Gisborne gli aveva lasciato un graffio sanguinolento sul petto.  
Una delle ragazze tornò a rivolgersi a Isabella.  
\- Ancora non ci avete detto perché non siete interessata a nessuno di quei due cavalieri. Vostro marito, se ne avete uno, non può essere più attraente di loro. Su, confessate, con chi vorreste passare una notte d'amore?  
Isabella le guardò con aria innocente.  
\- Non con mio fratello.  
Le altre la guardarono, stupite.  
\- Siete la sorella di uno di quei due? Di quale?  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Di entrambi.  
Voltò loro le spalle e iniziò ad allontanarsi, poi, con un ripensamento, si fermò per girarsi indietro.  
\- Ah, tanto perché lo sappiate, Robin di Locksley è _mio_ marito. Provate solo ad avvicinarvi a lui e non vi resteranno abbastanza occhi per guardare i miei fratelli.  
  
Marian osservò il conte Friedrich, sospettosa. Il nobile aveva ordinato ai suoi servitori di lasciarla andare e l'aveva invitata a sedersi accanto al fuoco, offrendole i bocconi migliori della stessa lepre che aveva cercato di rubare poco prima.  
La ragazza non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo di un simile cambio di atteggiamento, forse dipendeva dall'essere stata scoperta come donna, ma era comunque strano.  
Il conte avrebbe potuto imporsi a lei con la forza, ma continuava a insistere sul fatto di conoscerla, continuando a chiamarla “lady Marian”.  
Secondo il conte lei era una nobile e proveniva dalla contea di Nottingham, in Inghilterra che, per una coincidenza assurda, era proprio il luogo in cui era diretto.  
Le mostrò una pergamena.  
\- Vedete? La contea ha un nuovo sceriffo e sono stato invitato ai festeggiamenti in suo onore.  
Marian annuì.  
Almeno quella non era una bugia.  
\- E questo prova che ho ragione: non siete una comune ladra come credete. Una donna del popolo non sarebbe in grado di leggere.  
Marian doveva ammettere che il conte non aveva tutti i torti: aveva letto l'invito con facilità.  
\- Ammettiamo che sia vero, forse sono una nobile, ma non posso andare a Nottingham, se è da lì che provengo. - Guardò il conte, incerta se confidargli il suo segreto: se fosse rimasta in silenzio lui l'avrebbe riportata a Nottingham e allora avrebbe potuto essere arrestata.  
\- Perché no? Il vecchio sceriffo è morto, non è più un pericolo per voi.  
\- Lo sceriffo era un uomo alto, dai capelli scuri?  
\- No, era piuttosto piccolo e calvo. Perché lo chiedete?  
Marian studiò il viso dell'uomo: la sua preoccupazione per lei sembrava sincera.  
\- Ho un unico ricordo, un sogno che faccio tutte le notti… C'è un uomo alto, con i capelli scuri e gli occhi azzurri. Indossa vestiti scuri, forse di pelle nera…  
\- Sembrerebbe la descrizione di Gisborne.  
\- Lo conoscevate?  
\- Era il braccio destro dello sceriffo. Un tipo sgradevole e pericoloso, mi avete raccontato che voleva forzarvi a sposarlo e che ha bruciato la vostra casa quando lo avete lasciato all'altare.  
Marian impallidì. Non c'era alcun dubbio, era stata lei a uccidere quell'uomo e a quanto pareva aveva anche le ragioni per farlo.  
Iniziò a tremare e il conte la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c'è, lady Marian?  
\- Non posso tornare a Nottingham, non posso…  
\- Perché no?  
\- Quel Gisborne… Credo… Credo di averlo ucciso… Che altro motivo avrei di sognare la sua morte tutte le notti?  
Il conte la fissò, stupito, poi le prese una mano per confortarla.  
\- Non è detto, ma c'è un modo per scoprire cosa è successo, se voi proprio non ricordate nulla: dovete tornare a Nottingham con me.  
\- Mi arresteranno!  
\- Non se viaggerete in incognito. Indosserete la divisa dei miei servitori e continuerete a fingere di essere un ragazzo, se non mostrerete il viso nessuno vi riconoscerà. Io indagherò sull'accaduto e se sarete in pericolo andremo via. Avete un padre, lady Marian, e un promesso sposo, Robin Hood: saranno entrambi contenti di rivedervi e forse tornando a casa riuscirete anche a ricordare qualcosa.  
La ragazza annuì. In qualche modo sentiva di potersi fidare di quel buffo conte.  
\- Me lo promettete?  
\- Il conte Friedrich Berthold Otto von Wittersburg di Bavaria ha una sola parola. Non permetterò che vi succeda nulla di male, che siate colpevole o innocente. E in ogni caso, se Gisborne è morto, molto probabilmente lo ha meritato. Lo sceriffo era un traditore e il suo aiutante non doveva essere molto migliore di lui. Se davvero siete stata voi a ucciderlo, potrebbero anche premiarvi per questo.  



	30. Blue Eyes

Guy si appoggiò con la spalla al muro e guardò fuori dalla finestra della torre: era in alto e la distanza faceva apparire tutto piccolo e insignificante. Il vento attraversava la stanza spettinandogli i capelli e Guy chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfiorare da quella sensazione piacevole.  
Desiderò che quel momento potesse durare in eterno, non voleva muoversi da lì e non desiderava tornare ai piani inferiori del castello, in mezzo alla gente.  
\- Rowan.  
Guy si raddrizzò un po', ma non si voltò e non aprì gli occhi. Sorrise leggermente.  
\- Milady.  
\- Sei di nuovo qui. Tutto solo.  
\- Ci sono troppe persone giù. Non avevo voglia di parlare.  
La donna velata si avvicinò, lanciando uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra.  
\- Stai parlando con me adesso.  
\- È diverso.  
\- Qualcosa ti ha turbato, non è vero?  
Guy rimase in silenzio per un po', poi fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Una dama, una delle ospiti dello sceriffo… Mi ha aspettato in uno dei corridoi col preciso intento di sedurmi. Ha iniziato a parlare del torneo di domani e di come volesse affidare il nastro che portava tra i capelli come pegno per il cavaliere che considerava più valoroso, poi all'improvviso mi ha baciato.  
Elisabeth sorrise.  
\- Era graziosa almeno?  
\- Non lo so. Credo di sì.  
\- Non lo sai?  
Guy arrossì.  
\- Quando mi ha fermato stavo pensando ad altro, non ci ho fatto molto caso. E dopo… dopo sono scappato.  
\- Immagino che domani non porterai il suo nastro, allora.  
\- No. - Guy tirò su la manica della giacca per mostrarle un nastro di velluto nero e dorato dall'aspetto un po' logoro annodato intorno al suo polso. - Ne ho già uno.  
Lo sfiorò con le dita e chiuse gli occhi, ricordando il momento in cui Marian glielo aveva legato al braccio, sopra la cotta di maglia, poco prima di andare ad affrontare Thornton in combattimento.  
Quel ricordo gli spezzò il cuore per l'ennesima volta.  
\- Non voglio un'altra donna. Voglio solo Marian. Nessun'altra…  
La donna gli accarezzò il polso col suo tocco delicato ed esitante.  
\- Povero Rowan, povero caro…  
Guy le prese la mano e la tenne nella sua senza dire nulla. Sentiva sotto le dita la superficie irregolare della pelle di lei, segnata dalle ustioni, ma non gli dava fastidio, era un contatto confortante.  
\- Deluderai molte ragazze domani. Scommetto che saranno in molte a offrirti i loro nastri. Mi piacerebbe vederti combattere, è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho assistito a un torneo… Una vita intera…  
\- Se lo desiderate farò riservare un posto per voi…  
La dama velata scosse la testa.  
\- No. Non appartengo più a quel mondo.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Guy sorrise e si inchinò davanti a lei.  
\- Non accetterò il nastro di nessuna fanciulla, ma sarei onorato di portare il vostro.  
Elisabeth lo guardò, commossa, poi si tolse dal collo una catena sottile con attaccata una croce d'argento e la allacciò al collo di Guy.  
\- Che possa proteggerti, caro. - Disse piano, poi, dopo una leggera esitazione, sollevò il velo dal viso per baciarlo sulla fronte.  
Dopo averlo fatto, Elisabeth cercò di riabbassare il velo, prima che Guy potesse vederla, ma il cavaliere le bloccò la mano con gentilezza.  
La donna chinò il viso, vergognosa, e Gisborne le toccò con un dito la pelle sfigurata, sfiorando le cicatrici con delicatezza.  
Sentiva il suo sguardo su di lei e tremò, terrorizzata al pensiero di spaventarlo, di suscitare in lui il disgusto che tutti provavano nel vedere il suo volto.  
Alzò gli occhi, rassegnata a incontrare il suo orrore e a restare nuovamente sola, ma il cavaliere si limitava a osservarla con un leggero stupore come se il suo non fosse il volto di un mostro.  
\- I vostri occhi sono azzurri! - Disse Guy. - Me lo ero chiesto.  
\- Non hai paura di me?  
\- Mi dispiace pensare al dolore che avete provato.  
\- Sono così brutta…  
\- L'aspetto non ha importanza, il vostro cuore è bello. Ora datemi un altro bacio e domani pregate per me.  
Elisabeth appoggiò di nuovo le labbra alla fronte di Guy.  
\- Rowan… Caro, piccolo Rowan… Sono fiera di te.  
  
Robin accompagnò Isabella e Adeline ai loro posti sul palco coperto che lo sceriffo aveva fatto erigere su un lato del campo di gara per accogliere gli ospiti più importanti. Sugli altri lati, il popolo poteva trovare spazio su semplici gradinate di legno, solide ma costruite più rozzamente.  
Isabella sembrava preoccupata, e Robin le sorrise per rassicurarla.  
\- Ghislaine starà meglio al castello con la balia, c'è troppa confusione qui per una bambina così piccola.  
Adeline annuì.  
\- Puoi stare tranquilla, è in buone mani. Conosco la balia, è una cara amica di una delle mie figlie e ha già cresciuto molti bambini. Sono diventati tutti sani e forti grazie al suo latte.  
Isabella fece un piccolo sospiro. Era davvero un po' ansiosa al pensiero di aver lasciato la figlia al castello per assistere al torneo, ma tutte le altre donne della nobiltà facevano la stessa cosa senza angosciarsi minimamente, anzi molte di loro passavano giorni interi senza vedere i loro bambini.  
Probabilmente la consideravano strana perché lei invece era contenta di occuparsi personalmente di Ghislaine, ma non le importava, aveva passato troppo tempo senza il calore di una vera famiglia per non gioire di quello che aveva ora.  
Ma la sua preoccupazione maggiore in quel momento non era la bambina, sapeva di averla lasciata in buone mani.  
\- Sono in ansia per Guy. - Disse, con un altro piccolo sospiro. - I tornei possono essere pericolosi… Non credo che dimenticherò mai l'ultima volta, quando è crollato a terra dopo il combattimento… Era così pallido e io ero certa che fosse morto…  
Robin le prese una mano e la baciò per placarne il tremito.  
\- Quella volta Thornton voleva ucciderlo, stavolta è diverso.  
\- Ha ancora molti nemici… Scommetto che tanti cavalieri sperano di sconfiggerlo per vendicarsi di qualche vecchia storia…  
Adeline cercò di confortarla, anche se nemmeno lei era del tutto tranquilla.  
\- Lo sceriffo è un uomo sensato, impedirà che i combattimenti possano degenerare.  
\- E poi spesso il suo avversario sarà Archer, lui e Guy sono i cavalieri più abili, è probabile che si troveranno a combattere tra loro in diverse occasioni.  
Adeline approvò con un sorriso.  
\- Non si faranno troppo male, allora. Archer tiene ben nascosti i propri sentimenti, ma è molto legato a Guy.  
In quel momento Seth li raggiunse, tenendo per mano Cedric e Thomas. Tutti e tre sembravano divertiti ed eccitati dopo aver osservato i preparativi dei cavalieri e non vedevano l'ora che i giochi iniziassero, ma Seth sembrava scoppiare di orgoglio e di gioia.  
\- Zio Robin, tu lo sapevi che il mio papà parteciperà a _tutti_ i giochi? Me lo ha detto Allan!  
Robin, Adeline e Isabella si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Mi sembra difficile, Seth. Nessun cavaliere avrebbe le energie di partecipare a tutti i giochi.  
Il bambino lo guardò.  
\- Il mio papà sì. Lui è il più forte di tutti.  
\- È vero. - Disse Cedric. - C'eravamo anche noi quando Allan lo ha detto. A quanto pare Sir Guy si è iscritto a ognuna delle gare.  
Isabella e Adeline fissarono Robin, entrambe angosciate, ma nessuna delle due espresse ad alta voce la propria ansia per non far preoccupare Seth.  
\- Sapete una cosa? - Disse Robin, alzandosi dal proprio posto. - Credo che andrò a parlare con Gisborne prima che inizino i giochi. Ho qualche consiglio da dargli per la gara di tiro con l'arco, così _forse_ avrà qualche possibilità di competere con me.  
  
Guy attese che Allan lo aiutasse a indossare la cotta di maglia e la tunica nera che aveva usato anche l'ultima volta che aveva combattuto in un torneo, poi sciolse dal polso il nastro di velluto nero e cercò di annodarlo al braccio, nello stesso punto in cui lo aveva legato Marian la prima volta.  
Con una mano sola non riusciva a stringere il nodo e Guy alzò lo sguardo in cerca di Allan, ma il giovane era già uscito dalla tenda per andare a controllare i finimenti del suo cavallo.  
Al suo posto, invece, era entrato Robin Hood.  
\- Serve aiuto?  
Guy annuì e l'amico si avvicinò a lui per aiutarlo a fissare il nastro.  
Robin fece il nodo con cura, perfettamente consapevole che quello era un prezioso ricordo di Marian, poi si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Di' un po', Gisborne, per caso sei diventato matto?  
Guy lo guardò senza dire nulla.  
Robin alzò le sopracciglia.  
\- _Tutte_ le gare?  
\- Perché no?  
\- Hai idea di quanto sia impegnativo partecipare a tutte le gare? Molti cavalieri trovano troppo faticoso affrontare più di due combattimenti nello stesso giorno.  
\- Allora vuol dire che forse stanotte riuscirò a dormire. - Disse Guy in tono leggero e gli porse una striscia sottile di velo ricamato. - Puoi legarmi al braccio anche questo? Qui, accanto al nastro di Marian.  
Robin guardò il pezzo di stoffa, perplesso. Aveva visto di persona molte dame che avevano provato ad offrire a Gisborne un loro pegno da portare durante il torneo e Guy li aveva rifiutati tutti.  
\- Chi te lo ha dato? Questo non è di Marian. - Chiese, mentre legava il pezzo di velo al braccio dell'amico.  
Gisborne gli mostrò la piccola croce d'argento che portava al collo, prima di farla scivolare sotto i vestiti.  
\- La stessa persona che mi ha dato questa.  
Robin lo fissò, stupito.  
\- Hai deciso di accettare i sentimenti di una ragazza?  
Guy lo rimproverò con lo sguardo, quasi offeso da quelle parole.  
\- Nel mio cuore c'è e ci sarà sempre Marian, dovresti saperlo. Solo lei.  
\- Però oggi combatterai anche per un'altra dama.  
\- Sì.  
\- E non hai intenzione di dirmi chi è.  
Guy scosse la testa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di scusa.  
\- Non posso. Non lo so nemmeno io.  
Robin si chiese se l'amico fosse davvero impazzito, se il dolore per la perdita di Marian gli avesse fatto perdere del tutto la ragione.  
Quando il bandito che avevano catturato aveva descritto nei dettagli la fine della ragazza, Robin aveva temuto seriamente che Guy non avrebbe retto al dolore, che sarebbe crollato sotto il peso della disperazione. Invece aveva resistito, aveva lottato per continuare a vivere e a occuparsi di suo figlio e Robin aveva ammirato la sua forza.  
Di certo poteva comprendere i suoi momenti di cedimento, le sue sparizioni improvvise e le volte in cui Gisborne sembrava perdersi completamente in qualche ricordo. Forse anche quel discorso sconclusionato aveva origine dal suo dolore e quel velo probabilmente proveniva da qualche vecchio baule di Marian, da qualche abito che Robin non aveva mai visto o era un qualche dono che Guy aveva avuto intenzione di farle senza averne avuto l'occasione.  
Probabilmente col tempo le cose sarebbero migliorate, sperò Robin, ma nel frattempo non poteva fare altro che assecondare quelle piccole stranezze dell'amico.  
Mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy, stringendola con un gesto amichevole.  
\- Fai attenzione e ricordati che Seth assisterà al torneo. Massacrati pure di fatica se proprio ci tieni, ma almeno cerca di uscirne tutto intero.  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Hood, io ho intenzione di uscirne vittorioso.  



	31. Her

Il conte Friedrich sorrise, prendendo posto sul palco, in mezzo agli altri nobili ospiti dello sceriffo di Nottingham. Marian, vestita da servitore e con il viso e i capelli nascosti dal cappuccio della tunica, sedette ai suoi piedi con in mano un cesto di frutta. Di tanto in tanto il conte si chinava verso di lei per prendere una mela o un acino d'uva e ne approfittava per rivolgersi a lei senza dare nell'occhio.  
\- Questo nuovo sceriffo sembra gentile... Ma anche l'altro faceva finta di esserlo.  
La ragazza fece un minuscolo cenno di assenso e trattenne uno sbadiglio.  
Erano arrivati a Nottingham da poco, dopo un lungo viaggio per mare e per terra e lo sceriffo aveva offerto al conte la possibilità di ritirarsi per riposare, ma Friedrich aveva preferito recarsi subito ad assistere al torneo, iniziato quella mattina.  
\- Se vogliamo raccogliere informazioni senza dare nell'occhio, questa è l'occasione perfetta. - Aveva detto il conte. - Voi restate accanto a me e tenete nascosto il viso, io parlerò con la gente e cercherò di scoprire cosa vi è successo.  
La ragazza gli lanciò uno sguardo, chiedendosi se fossero davvero lì per scoprire la verità o se in realtà il conte volesse semplicemente divertirsi ad assistere al torneo. Da quando erano arrivati si era limitato a guardare i vari giochi e aveva azzardato qualche scommessa, limitandosi a scambiare qualche commento sulla bravura dei cavalieri con i vicini di posto.  
Friedrich notò il suo sguardo indagatore e alzò le sopracciglia per ricordarle che doveva fingersi un servitore. Marian tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo, irritata.  
Poco dopo il conte si chinò a prendere un frutto e le parlò.  
\- Abbiate pazienza, è meglio che mi credano interessato ai giochi. Così non sarà strano fare domande sui vari cavalieri e da lì cambiare argomento fino ad arrivare alle notizie su ciò che accade nella contea.  
Sul campo di gara, uno dei cavalieri lanciò il cavallo a tutta velocità e, passando accanto all'anello che pendeva da un palo, lo infilò con la lancia, guadagnando la vittoria contro l'ultimo avversario rimasto in gara che invece lo aveva mancato.  
Il cavaliere tenne la lancia sollevata e fece il giro del campo al galoppo tra le acclamazioni del pubblico, poi si fermò davanti al palco dei nobili e tese la lancia con ancora l'anello infilato sulla punta verso una donna dai capelli scuri, vestita con eleganza.  
La donna sorrise e sfilò l'anello della vittoria dalla lancia del cavaliere, accettando il suo omaggio.  
Marian osservò la scena, sbirciando tra le teste dei nobili seduti davanti a lei.  
Aveva l'impressione di aver già visto da qualche parte il viso di quell'uomo, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove. Con i capelli lunghi e scuri e la semplice tunica nera sopra la cotta di maglia, si distingueva dagli altri cavalieri che invece facevano sfoggio di tutta la loro eleganza, adornandosi di tuniche ricche e vistose.  
\- Quello è un soggetto interessante per una scommessa. - Disse il conte, indicando il cavaliere nero che tornava verso le tende.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Marian, prima di ricordarsi che un servitore non avrebbe dovuto parlare. Per fortuna nessuno dei loro vicini sembrava badare a loro e il conte rispose alla sua domanda.  
\- Non c'è dubbio che sia abile, avete visto anche voi con quanta precisione ha condotto il cavallo e infilzato l'anello più piccolo. Ma ho anche sentito dire che quell'uomo si è iscritto a tutte le gare. Se badassi solo alla sua bravura non avrei dubbi a scommettere su di lui, ma se davvero ha intenzione di partecipare a ogni gara, avrà la resistenza per farlo?  
Una dama seduta accanto al conte, pensò che Friedrich si stesse rivolgendo a lei e gli rivolse una risatina frivola.  
\- È un vero peccato che abbia rifiutato i favori di ogni dama, non trovate? In tante gli hanno offerto un nastro o un fazzoletto ricamato e li ha ignorati tutti.  
Il conte lanciò uno sguardo a Isabella, che sorrideva, mostrando al bambino seduto accanto a lei l'anello che le era stato offerto dal cavaliere.  
\- Non tutti a quanto pare. Chi è quella dama? La sua sposa?  
La ragazza rise frivolamente. - Ma no! Quella è la sorella. La moglie è morta mesi fa, ormai lui dovrebbe ricominciare a guardarsi intorno. Del resto non è stata una gran perdita, lo sanno tutti che quella donna non era… pura. Alcuni dicono che non fosse nemmeno sua moglie, sono stati amanti per anni e comunque nessuno ha assistito al matrimonio. Vedete quel bambino? Di certo quando è nato quei due non erano sposati e si dice anche che lei fosse promessa a un altro.  
Il conte annuì compitamente: a giudicare dalle parole maligne di quella donna, Friedrich aveva l'impressione che anche lei avesse offerto un nastro al cavaliere nero solo per ottenere un rifiuto.  
\- Oh, eccolo di nuovo. Allora forse è vero che ha intenzione di partecipare a tutte le gare. Sapete dirmi il nome di quel cavaliere? Credo che alla fine scommetterò su di lui.  
La dama guardò il conte, stupita dalla sua domanda.  
\- Davvero lo ignorate?  
\- Vengo da molto lontano.  
\- È Guy di Gisborne, il braccio destro dello sceriffo.  
Il conte, abile scommettitore, era abituato a nascondere la propria sorpresa, ma Marian non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto: quel cavaliere era l'uomo che aveva sognato di assassinare? Nei suoi sogni non riusciva a vedere chiaramente il suo viso, solo i capelli scuri, gli abiti neri e l'azzurro dei suoi occhi. Ma se era lui, perché era ancora vivo? Non gli aveva tagliato la gola?  
\- Oh, non lo avevo riconosciuto. - Disse il conte, rivolgendosi alla dama, ma a beneficio di Marian. - L'ultima volta che sono stato qui mi era sembrato piuttosto diverso. Sempre accanto allo sceriffo, feroce e cupo come un'ombra e niente affatto interessato agli svaghi.  
\- Feroce e cupo? Non ricordate poi così male, dopotutto, è una descrizione piuttosto accurata. Solo che ora dicono che sia anche pazzo, che perdere la moglie gli abbia sconvolto la mente. È un peccato perché è un bell'uomo, ma io mi terrei alla larga da lui.  
Il conte osservò l'espressione acida della donna e sorrise.  
\- Ha rifiutato anche il vostro nastro, vero?  
La dama emise un verso di indignazione e si voltò, offesa.  
Marian sorrise tra sé, poi seguì con lo sguardo il cavaliere nero, cercando di vederlo in faccia nella speranza di capire se era davvero lui l'uomo del sogno, ma era troppo lontana per osservarlo bene e il suo turno si era concluso senza che lei avesse potuto guardarlo attentamente.  
Sussultò quando il conte le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Ragazzo, quando inizierà la prossima gara avvicinati al campo di gara, lì dove ci sono quegli uomini che raccolgono le scommesse e punta questa moneta su Guy di Gisborne. - Abbassò la voce perché potesse udirlo solo Marian. - Così potrete vederlo meglio e capire se è lui l'uomo che avete sognato.  
  
\- Giz! Forse dovresti mangiare qualcosa prima del prossimo turno, hai bisogno di energie. - Allan appoggiò un piatto colmo di cibo sul tavolo, ma Guy scosse la testa e prese solo una coppa di vino, forte e speziato.  
\- Dopo. Il prossimo combattimento è con Archer, dovrò impegnarmi al massimo, usare ogni energia. Se mangiassi ora rischierei di stare male.  
Allan lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Finirai per sfinirti, Giz.  
\- Ti sembro stanco?  
\- In effetti no. Ma dovresti esserlo, non ti sei fermato per un solo turno da quando è iniziato il torneo.  
\- E ho vinto ogni volta. - Sogghignò Guy, decisamente compiaciuto.  
Allan sorrise. Continuava a preoccuparsi per la salute dell'amico, ma era contento di vederlo così soddisfatto e pieno di energie. Da quando Marian era morta era la prima volta che Gisborne sembrava appassionarsi a qualcosa.  
\- Se riuscirai a battere Archer ti riposerai un po'?  
\- Vedremo. È ora di andare. Dammi l'elmo.  
Allan glielo passò e lo aiutò a infilarlo.  
\- Forse dovresti usare un'armatura completa, Giz.  
Guy ripensò alla brutta esperienza che aveva avuto l'unica volta che ne aveva indossata una e scosse la testa con un brivido.  
\- La cotta di maglia va benissimo ed è più leggera. E poi non devo andare in guerra, ho già combattuto con Archer e sappiamo bene fin dove possiamo spingerci senza rischiare di ferirci.  
Guy salì a cavallo e si preparò ad entrare in scena: quel combattimento sarebbe stato il momento più importante della giornata e avrebbe avuto su di sé gli occhi di tutti.  
Lui e Archer si erano già allenati per quel momento: prima avrebbero combattuto a cavallo scambiandosi alcuni colpi di spada, più coreografici che altro e poi sarebbero scesi di sella per iniziare il combattimento vero e proprio.  
Non sapeva perché ci tenesse tanto a primeggiare in quel torneo, quel genere di giochi non gli era mai interessato più di tanto, ma aveva scoperto che impegnarsi nelle gare lo aiutava a non pensare a Marian e riusciva a distogliere la mente dal suo dolore, anche se solo per poco tempo.  
Entrò in campo e fece fare un giro al cavallo lungo i quattro lati, passando vicino al pubblico mentre Archer faceva lo stesso dalla parte opposta, poi, al segnale dello sceriffo, i due avversari partirono, estraendo le spade e avventandosi l'uno contro l'altro.  
Guy sorrise al fratello mentre le loro spade si incrociavano per la prima volta, poi, dopo alcuni scambi si allontanarono di nuovo e si prepararono per un secondo attacco.  
Stavolta avrebbe lasciato che Archer attaccasse per primo, decise Guy: lui avrebbe parato, sfruttando l'elsa per fare una presa di ferro e bloccare la spada del fratello per cercare di disarmarlo.  
Mosse il cavallo verso quello di Archer, preparandosi a intercettare il suo colpo, lanciò un rapido sguardo al pubblico e in quel momento la vide.  
Marian.  
I suoi occhi azzurri puntati su di lui.  
La forma amata e familiare del suo viso.  
La donna che da mesi vedeva solo nei suoi pensieri.  
Quella visione lo paralizzò, colpendolo dritto al cuore.  
Un attimo dopo fu la spada di Archer a colpirlo in pieno, facendolo cadere da cavallo.  



	32. What a Broken Heart Can See

Archer lasciò cadere a terra la spada, pietrificato.  
Quando aveva capito che Guy non avrebbe nemmeno provato a parare il suo colpo, era già troppo tardi. Era riuscito solo a girare la spada di piatto prima di toccare il fratello, ma non aveva potuto evitare di colpirlo.  
Guy era caduto di lato ed era atterrato pesantemente sulla sabbia del campo di gara dove era rimasto immobile, tra le grida di stupore del pubblico.  
Archer era rimasto a fissarlo per un lungo attimo, poi era saltato giù di sella per soccorrerlo. Si era inginocchiato accanto a lui con le mani che tremavano, cercando di capire se lo avesse ferito gravemente.  
Nel frattempo Allan e il frate, Tuck, li avevano raggiunti di corsa.  
\- Non… non capisco. Ero sicuro che avrebbe parato… - Disse Archer, sconvolto. - Non volevo ferirlo…  
Tuck lo fece spostare e si chinò su Guy. Gli tolse l'elmo con delicatezza e gli tastò piano la testa per controllare che non ci fossero fratture o lesioni.  
\- Figliolo? Guy? Svegliati.  
Gisborne socchiuse gli occhi, iniziando a riprendere i sensi e il frate si rivolse a lui in tono rassicurante.  
\- Come ti senti? Non muoverti, hai preso un colpo piuttosto violento.v  
Guy spalancò gli occhi e si alzò da terra di scatto, spingendo da parte sia il frate che Archer. Corse zoppicando fino alla barriera di legno che separava il palco dal campo di gara e vi si aggrappò, cercando freneticamente tra il pubblico il volto che aveva visto solo un attimo prima.  
\- Marian! - Gridò. - Marian, dove sei?!  
Isabella e Adeline lo raggiunsero di corsa, spingendo da parte gli altri nobili che affollavano il palco. Seth era scoppiato a piangere quando aveva visto cadere il padre e Cedric lo aveva preso in braccio per rassicurarlo e per permettere alle due donne di correre da Gisborne.  
\- Guy! Stai bene?! - Chiese Isabella, allungando una mano verso di lui, ma Guy la respinse, continuando a guardarsi intorno.  
\- Dov'è? Dov'è?! Sono sicuro che fosse qui!  
Adeline gli afferrò un braccio per cercare di calmarlo.  
\- Chi? Chi doveva essere qui?  
\- Marian! Era qui! L'ho vista! Ne sono sicuro!  
Le due donne si scambiarono un'occhiata angosciata e anche Tuck, Allan e Archer, che nel frattempo lo avevano raggiunto, si guardarono, preoccupati.  
Tuck gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Figliolo, non puoi averla vista. - Disse, dispiaciuto. - Ora vieni, dobbiamo controllare se hai qualche ferita.  
Gisborne si liberò, allontanando la mano del frate con uno schiaffo.  
\- No! Lei era lì! Ne sono sicuro!  
Robin e lo sceriffo si avvicinarono a loro, preoccupati. Sir Arthur aveva chiesto a Robin un'opinione sulla distanza da utilizzare per i bersagli della gara di tiro con l'arco prevista per il giorno dopo e i due uomini erano dall'altra parte del campo di gara quando Guy era caduto.  
Non appena si erano accorti dell'incidente si erano affrettati a raggiungerli.  
\- Gisborne. Cosa succede? Sei ferito? - Chiese Robin e Guy si voltò di scatto verso di lui.  
\- Hood! Lei era lì! Almeno tu mi credi?!  
\- Lei?  
\- Marian!  
Robin lo fissò, seriamente preoccupato: Guy era sconvolto e non sembrava del tutto lucido. Si chiese quanto fosse stata forte la botta che aveva preso.  
Decise che come prima cosa doveva farlo calmare per permettere a Tuck di controllare le sue condizioni.  
\- Dov'era? - Chiese in tono tranquillo.  
Guy indicò un punto ai piedi del palco.  
\- Era lì. Proprio lì, ne sono sicuro. Marian! Dove sei?!  
Robin gli fece segno di fare silenzio e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. Guy stava ansimando e lui lo sentiva tremare.  
\- La vedi ora? - La voce di Robin era calma e rassicurante, anche se interiormente era seriamente preoccupato per l'amico.  
Gisborne scosse la testa e qualcosa nella sua espressione sembrò incrinarsi.  
\- No. Ma era lì. L'ho vista… Mi credi, Hood? Dimmi che mi credi…  
\- Sono sicuro che tu l'abbia vista… - Iniziò Robin in tono cauto, ma Guy lo interruppe.  
\- Ma pensi che non sia _reale_ … - Gisborne lo guardò, improvvisamente terrorizzato. - Allora è così, Hood? Sono diventato pazzo? Ho iniziato a vedere le cose che non esistono?!  
\- Ora calmati. Hai preso un colpo piuttosto forte…  
\- L'ho vista _prima_ che Archer mi colpisse! È per quello che non ho parato il colpo, perché avevo visto Marian!  
Robin si guardò rapidamente intorno: i nobili che erano ancora sul palco degli ospiti li stavano guardando con curiosità morbosa.  
Guy sembrava sul punto di crollare e Robin si rese conto che non sopportava l'idea che quegli estranei assistessero a quella scena con quell'aria di divertita pietà.  
\- Ora vieni. Devi permettere a Tuck di esaminarti. - Ordinò seccamente, senza lasciare a Guy la possibilità di replicare e iniziò a trascinarlo quasi di peso verso le tende riservate ai cavalieri. - Quando avrà finito cercheremo di capire cosa è successo.  
Guy lo aveva seguito senza ribellarsi e Robin lo aveva fatto sedere su una panca all'interno della tenda, ma a quelle parole Gisborne si era preso il viso tra le mani con un singhiozzo.  
\- Cosa vuoi che sia successo? Sto impazzendo…  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo a Tuck e il frate comprese: si avvicinò all'entrata della tenda e impedì agli altri di entrare.  
\- So che siete preoccupati per lui, ma credo che ora abbia bisogno soprattutto di tranquillità.  
Allan e Archer annuirono, ma Isabella fece per protestare e Adeline la fermò.  
\- Ha ragione. Guy sa che siamo qui per lui, ma ora finiremmo solo per opprimerlo con la nostra preoccupazione e per farlo agitare ancora di più. Sarà lui a venire da noi quando se la sentirà. Robin è con lui e anche Tuck, non è solo. Andiamo da Seth, si è spaventato quando lo ha visto cadere, è meglio rassicurarlo.  
Gli altri tre annuirono, pur con una certa riluttanza e Tuck chiuse l'apertura della tenda prima di tornare da Robin e Guy.  
Gisborne aveva ancora la testa tra le mani e non si muoveva, mentre Robin stava sciogliendo con cura i nodi dei nastri legati al suo braccio per poi potergli togliere anche la tunica e la cotta di maglia. Guy non si opponeva, ma non faceva nulla per collaborare, restando completamente inerte.  
Tuck si avvicinò per esaminarlo e gli passò una mano sul fianco, dove si stava già formando un grosso livido. Il frate annuì, soddisfatto.  
\- Farà male per un po', ma non mi sembra che ci siano costole rotte. La sabbia ha attutito la caduta, sei stato fortunato – Disse, iniziando a controllare il braccio, nel punto in cui era stato colpito dalla spada di Archer. L'impatto aveva fatto affondare nella pelle gli anelli della cotta di maglia e il braccio era gonfio e violaceo, ma non c'erano danni troppo gravi. Il frate pulì le ferite, spalmò un unguento per impedire l'infezione e lo coprì con una fasciatura. - Se non ti fa troppo male puoi usarlo tranquillamente. Volendo puoi anche continuare a combattere nel torneo.  
\- Per quale motivo? - Disse Guy, afflitto. - A che serve se sto perdendo la ragione?  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Come fai a perdere qualcosa che non hai mai avuto?  
Guy non sorrise.  
\- Non è divertente, Hood.  
\- E tu non sei matto, Gisborne. È da questa mattina che non fai altro che combattere e affannarti per vincere ogni singola gara del torneo, probabilmente non avrai neanche mangiato per tutto il giorno. Sbaglio, forse?  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- No.  
\- E ti sorprendi di aver visto qualcosa che non esiste? Eri semplicemente stanco, forse hai visto una donna che le somiglia e ti sei sbagliato.  
\- Era lei. Su questo non posso sbagliarmi.  
\- Robin ha ragione. - Disse Tuck. Si versò un po' di vino dalla brocca che era sul tavolo e lo assaggiò. - Hai anche bevuto questo? È piuttosto forte.  
\- Non ero ubriaco.  
\- Ma eri stanco, a stomaco vuoto e avevi bevuto del vino non annacquato. Non puoi pensare di essere pazzo solo perché ti è sembrato di vedere la persona a cui pensi in continuazione e per cui stai soffrendo così tanto.  
\- Non è solo oggi. Sento la sua voce, ogni tanto mi ritrovo a parlare con lei… E a volte, quando cammino per Nottingham ho l'impressione che lei sia vicina a me, che mi segua e che mi basterebbe pochissimo per vederla… Mi convinco che se girassi un determinato angolo abbastanza in fretta riuscirei a raggiungerla e allora lo faccio, ma lei non c'è, non c'è mai... Allora continuo a cercarla, a inseguire un fantasma senza mai trovarla… E lo so che è morta, ma faccio finta che non sia vero perché se non potessi sperare di rivederla morirei, e allora cerco di illudermi, di trovare la forza nei ricordi perché non posso arrendermi, non posso abbandonare Seth… e Isabella… e tutti voi… Ma non ci riesco, senza Marian sono perduto… E oggi l'ho vista, come se fosse davvero davanti a me… Ma è morta, è davvero morta e io l'ho perduta per sempre!  
Robin gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Fratello mio, tu non sei pazzo. Sei forte e sei coraggioso. Stai andando avanti nonostante tutto questo dolore e te la stai cavando benissimo con Seth. Se ogni tanto tutto questo diventa troppo da sopportare, non è follia, è normale e comprensibile, ma ricordati che non sei solo. Quando non ce la fai, lasciati aiutare da noi, non c'è nulla di male in questo.  
Guy annuì debolmente e Tuck gli porse una coppa di vino.  
\- Bevilo, figliolo, e poi cerca di mangiare qualcosa. Ho visto tanti uomini tormentati dal loro dolore, tanti che sembravano aver perso la strada e la ragione, ma non erano pazzi, come non lo sei tu.  
Il frate gli mise davanti il vassoio pieno di cibo che Allan aveva portato nella tenda prima dell'ultima gara del torneo e Guy gli obbedì passivamente, prendendo un pezzo di formaggio.  
Anche Robin si servì e per un po' mangiarono in silenzio mentre Tuck riponeva i medicinali che aveva usato per medicare le ferite di Guy.  
Dopo un po' fu Gisborne a parlare. Ora sembrava più calmo, ma la sua voce era debole e triste, quasi rassegnata.  
\- Quando mi sembra di sentirla parlare o di intravederla tra la gente, lo so che è solo un'illusione e che non dovrei perdermi in certe fantasie, ma non voglio. Non riesco a lasciarla andare. Non riesco a rinunciare a lei…  
\- Figliolo, lei è sicuramente in Paradiso, devi lasciarla riposare in pace. - Intervenne Tuck.  
\- Lo so, ne sono perfettamente consapevole. È il mio cuore che non lo accetta, che continua a cercarla… Non sapete quante volte ho pregato di poterla rivedere almeno una volta, pur sapendo benissimo che i miei occhi non si sarebbero più posati sul suo sorriso, che non avrei più sfiorato i suoi capelli… Era impossibile… E poi è successo all'improvviso: l'ho vista davvero. Solo che invece di essere felice ho paura, perché significa che potrei essere matto. Ho avuto una risposta alle mie preghiere e ne sono terrorizzato…  
\- Guy, smettila. Non sei impazzito.  
\- E se lo fossi? Cosa ne sarebbe di me? Tu lo sai, mio padre era un lebbroso, non voglio che a Seth succeda quello che ho dovuto sopportare io, non voglio che veda suo padre aggirarsi ai margini dell'umanità come un animale ferito. Voglio che mio figlio sia orgoglioso di me, non che provi pietà per un povero folle…  
Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Seth ti adora. Avresti dovuto vedere come era contento e orgoglioso ogni volta che scendevi in campo, oggi, e quando ti ha visto cadere si è messo a piangere. Quindi adesso smettila di pensare all'improbabile eventualità di diventare matto e cerca di calmarti. Hai visto Marian? Va bene, è successo e capisco che ti abbia sconvolto, ma non dare troppa importanza a quello che hai visto. Sei stanco, addolorato, stai mettendoti alla prova in un modo che toglierebbe le forze a chiunque e sei guarito da poco da ferite molto gravi, in condizioni del genere non è così assurdo vedere qualcosa che non esiste. Può capitare, l'ho visto accadere in Terra Santa a uomini sfiniti dal caldo e dalla guerra. È successo anche a Much, una volta ha creduto di vedere una sorgente nel deserto e invece era solo un'illusione.  
\- Non mi consoli molto paragonandomi a Much. - Obiettò Guy e Robin sogghignò.  
\- In ogni caso, se ti può essere di conforto, non mi pare che tu dica tante più sciocchezze del solito. Te l'ho sempre detto che sei matto, ora non vorrai darmi ragione?  
\- Quello mai.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere e tornò a riempire le coppe di vino.  
\- Ora ti riconosco. Tieni, bevine ancora.  
\- Vuoi farmi ubriacare, Hood?  
\- Perché no? Almeno la prossima volta che avrai qualche allucinazione potrai dare la colpa all'alcool.  
Guy si lasciò strappare una risata.  
Era ancora sconvolto per aver visto il volto di Marian, ma in qualche modo Robin era riuscito a rassicurarlo un po'. Quello che aveva detto aveva un senso, forse la situazione non era così grave come aveva pensato e quella visione era stata solo una reazione al dolore che si portava dentro da così tanto tempo.  
In ogni caso i suoi amici non lo avrebbero abbandonato, Robin lo aveva appena dimostrato, e quella era già una consolazione.  
Vuotò il bicchiere lentamente e stavolta riuscì anche a sentirne il sapore: era un vino di buona qualità, probabilmente lo stesso che sarebbe stato servito al banchetto dello sceriffo, Allan doveva aver inventato qualche storia interessante per convincere le ragazze delle cucine a darglielo.  
\- Già, perché no? Scommetto che domani la troverò una pessima idea, Hood, ma per il momento mi sento portato ad assecondarti.  
Robin ridacchiò e tornò a riempire i bicchieri.  
Tuck li osservò per qualche attimo, poi uscì in silenzio dalla tenda.  
Vide lo sceriffo venirgli incontro, serio e teso.  
\- Come sta sir Guy?  
Il frate lo osservò: lo sceriffo sembrava più nervoso di quanto fosse normale in una situazione del genere.  
\- Non ha ferite gravi e in questo momento ha tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno: la compagnia di un buon amico.  
\- Cosa gli è successo? Perché era così agitato?  
\- Gli è sembrato di vedere il viso della moglie tra il pubblico.  
Lo sceriffo impallidì.  
\- Ma non è possibile, è morta. Sta perdendo il senno?  
 _Rowan! Rowan! Il mio caro bambino!_  
Sir Arthur pensò a Elisabeth, ai suoi deliri e alla sua sofferenza. Era per questo che Gisborne le parlava? Era pazzo anche lui?  
\- Non lo credo. È tormentato dal dolore, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che riuscirà a superarlo.  
\- Il dolore _può_ portare alla follia.  
Tuck guardò lo sceriffo.  
\- Mi sembrate turbato, signore.  
Il frate ebbe l'impressione che Sir Arthur fosse sul punto di fuggire, ma l'uomo più anziano si limitò a sospirare.  
\- Ascoltereste la mia confessione?  
Tuck gli sorrise con calore.  
\- Venite, andiamo in un luogo più tranquillo.  



	33. The Morning After

Robin si svegliò con un gemito: la testa gli pulsava dolorosamente, ogni fitta di dolore gli faceva contorcere lo stomaco e qualcosa di pesante lo stava schiacciando a terra, col viso premuto su uno strato di paglia non troppo pulita.  
Si sforzò di aprire gli occhi e si rese conto di tre cose: la cosa pesante che lo schiacciava era Gisborne, anche lui addormentato, erano in una stalla maleodorante e lui doveva alzarsi. Subito.  
Spinse da parte Guy e lo vide rotolare su un fianco senza svegliarsi, ma non aveva tempo di preoccuparsi di lui: la nausea aumentava attimo dopo attimo e per qualche motivo non del tutto coerente Robin si era convinto di dover correre fuori prima di cedere al suo malessere.  
Fece qualche passo barcollante verso la porta, ma tutto il vino che aveva bevuto la sera prima ebbe la meglio e Robin si trovò in ginocchio, costretto a liberarsi lo stomaco su un mucchio di paglia sporca.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e si sollevò su un gomito per guardare l'amico.  
\- Stai male, Hood?  
Robin attese per un po' per essere sicuro di aver finito, poi si trascinò verso di lui, accasciandosi sulla paglia dove aveva dormito.  
\- Ti sembra che stia bene? - Si lamentò. - Avrei dovuto uscire… Non ho fatto in tempo…  
\- Hood, siamo in una stalla, non è la cosa peggiore che possa capitare a questo pavimento, credimi. - Guy si tirò a sedere con uno sbadiglio e si scostò i capelli dal viso. - A proposito, _perché_ siamo in una stalla?  
\- Colpa del vino. Credo.  
Gisborne si ricordò quello che era successo la sera prima: lui e Robin avevano finito la brocca di vino che c'era nella tenda, poi Robin, già piuttosto ubriaco, aveva deciso che “o le cose si facevano per bene o era meglio non farle affatto” e lo aveva trascinato in città per procurarsi altro vino.  
Nessuno dei due aveva avuto voglia di restare in mezzo alla gente che affollava la taverna, perciò si erano rifugiati in quella stalla per vuotare l'otre che Robin si era fatto riempire dall'oste.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo sofferente a Guy.  
\- Non so se sopravviverò…  
\- Non se Isabella ti vede in queste condizioni. Ti conviene riprenderti un po' prima di tornare da lei. E credo che entrambi dovremmo darci una ripulita. - Aggiunse, guardando i propri abiti con aria disgustata. - Non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa c'era in mezzo a quella paglia.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo stupito a Guy.  
\- Tu non stai male? - Chiese. Personalmente riusciva a malapena a mettere qualche parola in fila, mentre Gisborne sembrava in vena di parlare.  
\- No, non particolarmente. - Rispose Guy. - Sono un po' dolorante per la caduta e ho ancora sonno, ma mi sento abbastanza bene. Devo ringraziarti, Hood, senza il tuo supporto non so cosa avrei fatto…  
Robin si sforzò di sorridergli.  
\- Se vuoi ringraziarmi, parla a voce più bassa. - Lo supplicò con aria sofferente. - Come fai a non avere mal di testa?  
Gisborne cercò una risposta alla domanda di Robin, in effetti era strano che l'amico stesse tanto male e lui no, poi si ricordò meglio cosa era successo dopo essere usciti dalla taverna.  
\- Sai, Robin, credo di non aver bevuto affatto dopo che siamo entrati nella stalla. Ricordo solo che avevo sonno, mi sentivo stanco e faticavo a tenere gli occhi aperti. Quando ci siamo seduti qui devo essermi addormentato di colpo.  
Guy si alzò, spolverandosi i vestiti.  
\- Che fai? - Chiese Robin, guardandolo.  
\- Ti serve aiuto, Hood? Ce la fai ad alzarti?  
\- Credo di sì, ma perché tanta fretta?  
\- Guarda, il sole è alto, tra poco ricominceranno le gare del torneo.  
Robin lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Vuoi continuare?  
\- Avevi ragione ieri. Continuo a pensare a lei, mi tormento abbandonandomi ai ricordi, non è così strano che in un momento di stanchezza mi sia sembrato di vederla. E comunque, anche se stessi impazzendo non potrei farci nulla. Però intanto posso fare contento Seth vincendo qualche altra gara: voglio che possa essere orgoglioso di suo padre. E poi, pensare al torneo distrae anche me.  
Robin si rialzò da terra, cercando di ignorare il mal di testa e gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Vedi? Sei più forte di quello che pensi, fratello mio. Vai a vincere il tuo torneo, allora, ma stavolta cerca di non sfinirti. Se non ti dispiace io me la prenderò un po' più comoda.  
\- Parla con Tuck, credo che abbia qualche rimedio adatto tra le sue erbe. - Guy gli sorrise, sinceramente grato. - A dopo, Robin. E ricordati che devi essere in forma per la gara di tiro con l'arco, non voglio che si dica che ho vinto solo perché Robin Hood era troppo ubriaco.  
Robin lo guardò andare via, sollevato di vedere che Gisborne sembrava aver trovato la forza di reagire dopo la crisi del giorno prima.  
Forse, pensò, avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare al castello per cercare di riprendersi.  
Vide l'otre di vino in mezzo alla paglia, quasi vuoto, e il solo pensiero gli fece tornare la nausea.  
Decise di lasciarlo lì e si diresse verso la porta, barcollando.  
Strizzò gli occhi, abbagliato dal sole, e promise a se stesso che la prossima volta che Gisborne avesse avuto bisogno di sfogarsi, avrebbe pensato a un modo meno dannoso di aiutarlo. Magari se si fossero presi a pugni avrebbero ottenuto lo stesso risultato con effetti collaterali meno sgradevoli.  
Si incamminò verso il castello e dopo un po' vide Allan che gli veniva incontro con in mano una fiaschetta di pelle.  
\- Ehi, Robin. Giz mi ha ordinato di cercarti e di darti questo. - Il giovane gli porse la fiaschetta, poi lo guardò meglio. - Non per scherzare, ma hai un aspetto orribile, che ti è successo?  
Robin bevve il liquido contenuto nel recipiente senza nemmeno chiedersi cosa fosse. Per un momento il sapore amaro minacciò di farlo sentire male di nuovo, ma si sforzò di resistere e dopo un po' gli sembrò che il mal di testa stesse iniziando ad attenuarsi.  
\- Troppo vino. - Borbottò Robin.  
\- Ti sei ubriacato anche per Giz? Lui mi è sembrato in ottima forma, invece.  
\- Qualcosa del genere. - Robin si sentiva leggermente meglio, ma ancora non abbastanza da fare conversazione.  
Allan, a quanto pareva non era dello stesso parere.  
\- Cosa credi che abbia visto, ieri? Una donna che somigliava a Marian oppure era proprio un'allucinazione? E se fosse stato un fantasma? Credi che sia possibile?  
Robin lo fissò. Da quando Allan era diventato più loquace di Much?  
\- Per favore, sta' zitto.  
Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di dirlo: Allan si era fermato in mezzo alla strada, a bocca aperta, lo sguardo fisso su un gruppetto di servitori che aspettavano il loro padrone fuori da un negozio.  
\- Che ti prende? - Chiese Robin, incuriosito.  
Allan indicò uno dei servitori, un ragazzo esile che si stava sistemando il cappuccio del mantello.  
\- Guarda.  
\- Che c'è di strano?  
\- Il cappuccio era scivolato giù per un attimo e ho visto il suo viso.  
\- E allora?  
\- Giz non stava delirando, quella è Marian.  
  
Isabella cullò Ghislaine e la mise nella culla, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, poi fece qualche ultima raccomandazione alla balia e uscì dalla stanza per andare in cerca di Adeline.  
La trovò nel cortile insieme a Seth. Il bambino era in lacrime e si rotolava a terra e la donna cercava inutilmente di convincerlo a rialzarsi.  
I nobili che attraversavano il cortile guardavano entrambi con aria sprezzante e infastidita.  
\- Perché piange?  
Adeline sospirò.  
\- Per lo stesso motivo per cui piange la maggior parte delle volte: vuole suo padre.  
\- Dov'è Guy?  
\- Non lo so, stanotte non ha dormito nei suoi alloggi. Tuck ha detto di lasciarlo stare e che era con Robin.  
\- Ha detto la stessa cosa anche a me. E in effetti nemmeno Robin è rientrato.  
\- Povero caro, spero che stia bene. - Disse Adeline in un sussurro, per non farsi sentire da Seth.  
Ma Seth era stranamente silenzioso e Adeline si voltò di scatto a cercarlo con lo sguardo.  
Lo vide correre attraverso il cortile e saltare tra le braccia del padre. Guy si chinò per sollevarlo da terra, e lo spinse verso l'alto, facendolo sollevare per un breve tratto prima di riprenderlo al volo e lasciarsi abbracciare.  
Quando Guy raggiunse le due donne il bambino stava ancora ridendo e si era già dimenticato del suo pianto di poco prima.  
\- Hai visto, Adeline?! Il mio papà mi ha fatto volare!  
Adeline e Isabella sorrisero al bambino, ma guardarono Guy, preoccupate per lui.  
Gisborne fece spostare Seth, facendoselo salire a cavallo sulle spalle, poi allargò le braccia e le strinse entrambe a sé.  
\- Vi ho fatte stare in pena, mi dispiace.  
Adeline lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Ora va meglio, piccolo mio?  
Guy annuì.  
Isabella sorrise, poi si staccò leggermente da lui, arricciando il naso.  
\- Dove sei stato? Sembra che tu abbia dormito in una stalla.  
\- Forse perché effettivamente ho dormito in una stalla. Con Robin. - Guy fece un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato alla sorella. - A proposito, non prendertela con lui, è colpa mia.  
\- Prendermela per cosa?  
Guy fece scendere Seth dalla sua schiena, si chinò per farsi dare un altro bacio e mise la mano del bambino in quella di Adeline.  
\- Devo andare, verrete a vedermi al torneo? - Disse in fretta mentre si allontanava, evitando di rispondere alla domanda della sorella.  



	34. Everlasting Light

Marian si appoggiò alla parete esterna del negozio, aspettando che il conte Friedrich terminasse i suoi acquisti. Doveva parlare con lui, cercare di fare ordine in qualche modo nella confusione che aveva in testa, ma il giorno prima il conte era stato coinvolto dagli altri nobili nelle attività del castello e non avevano avuto abbastanza tempo per discutere.  
La ragazza si chiedeva se quel posto fosse davvero il suo luogo di origine. Tornare a Nottingham avrebbe dovuto svegliare in lei qualche ricordo, ma la sua mente era ancora avvolta dalla nebbia.  
L'unica cosa di cui era ormai sicura era che Guy di Gisborne era l'uomo che vedeva in sogno ogni notte e a cui era certa di aver tagliato la gola.  
Quando si era avvicinata al campo di gara per osservarlo meglio, per un attimo il loro sguardo si era incrociato e lei aveva riconosciuto gli occhi azzurri che la fissavano con terrore ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi per dormire. Anche l'espressione era la stessa dei suoi incubi: sorpresa e paura.  
Lo aveva riconosciuto ed era certa che anche Guy di Gisborne avesse riconosciuto lei prima di essere disarcionato: erano rimasti a fissarsi per un lungo attimo, incapaci di muoversi.  
Quando lo aveva visto cadere, l'incantesimo si era spezzato e lei era corsa via per nascondersi al suo sguardo.  
Aveva paura di quell'uomo.  
Se aveva tentato di ucciderlo doveva aver avuto un motivo valido, una minaccia grave e imminente. Secondo il conte lei era una brava persona, una donna coraggiosa e amante della giustizia, per arrivare a usare la violenza contro un essere umano doveva aver avuto ottime ragioni. Forse Gisborne aveva minacciato suo padre oppure il suo promesso sposo.  
Marian sospirò. Avrebbe voluto ricordare almeno i loro volti, sapere se quelle persone che doveva aver sicuramente amato erano in buona salute e pensavano a lei.  
Forse la stavano cercando. Oppure avevano rinnegato i loro sentimenti dopo che lei era diventata un'assassina?  
No, non un assassina, si corresse. Gisborne era ancora vivo.  
Rabbrividì.  
Di sicuro avrebbe cercato di vendicarsi ora che l'aveva vista. Secondo il conte era un uomo pericoloso e senza scrupoli, uno capace di uccidere a sangue freddo senza fare una piega.  
Marian aveva paura, forse la sua ira avrebbe danneggiato anche il conte, avrebbe coinvolto persone innocenti e tutto per colpa sua.  
Toccò nervosamente l'impugnatura del pugnale che teneva nascosto sotto i vestiti da servitore e sentire la presenza di quell'arma, piccola ma affilata, la rassicurò un po'.  
Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farle del male, non di nuovo, e se necessario avrebbe combattuto per difendersi. Se Guy di Gisborne avesse provato a vendicarsi, lo avrebbe ucciso e stavolta si sarebbe assicurata di averlo fatto davvero.  
Si sfiorò la guancia con una mano, trovando la piccola depressione sullo zigomo. Aveva una cicatrice in quel punto, un taglio che secondo il conte non aveva avuto la prima volta che si erano incontrati a Nottingham, un segno che doveva esserle stato inflitto deliberatamente da qualcuno con il solo scopo di sfregiarla.  
Si chiese se fosse stato Gisborne a ferirla. Non poteva esserne certa, ma era probabile. Del resto il conte Friedrich le aveva detto che aveva dato fuoco alla sua casa con l'intenzione di vendicarsi e che lui e il vecchio sceriffo la tenevano prigioniera al castello. Un uomo tanto crudele poteva essere capace di tutto.  
Si accorse con un sussulto che toccandosi la cicatrice aveva inavvertitamente fatto scivolare indietro il cappuccio e si affrettò a tirarlo su: non poteva rischiare di essere riconosciuta.  
  
Robin guardò Allan chiedendosi se fosse lui a essere ancora ubriaco o l'altro ad aver perso la ragione.  
\- Che hai detto?  
\- Quella è Marian. E se non è lei allora è una persona identica a lei, non mi sorprende che Giz sia rimasto sconvolto, ieri.  
Robin fissò il servitore indicato da Allan e anche se non poteva vederne il viso, provò comunque un tuffo al cuore. Conosceva bene Marian, era stato innamorato di lei per anni e, anche se le loro strade si erano separate, la ragazza era stata una parte importante della sua vita e lui avrebbe potuto riconoscerla ovunque. Quel ragazzo appoggiato al muro del negozio aveva la sua corporatura e, quando si mosse, Robin non ebbe più dubbi, anche senza vederle il volto: quella era davvero Marian.  
\- Com'è possibile?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Forse quel bandito ha mentito e non la hanno uccisa. Oppure è uno spettro.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Allan, è ovvio che non è morta. Però è strano, il carnefice si era assicurato che dicesse la verità.  
Il ricordo del modo con cui aveva ottenuto tale certezza gli fece tornare la nausea, ma Robin scacciò quel pensiero sgradevole. Quei banditi erano spietati e crudeli e meritavano il destino a cui andavano incontro, non erano degni della sua compassione.  
Allan annuì.  
Per esperienza personale sapeva che il carnefice delle segrete di Nottingham poteva essere molto convincente.  
\- Ma perché non è andata da Giz? Ieri lo ha visto di sicuro, perché è qui come se niente fosse e non al suo fianco?  
\- Forse non può. Forse è tenuta prigioniera da qualcuno.  
\- A me sembra piuttosto libera.  
I servitori si mossero quando il loro padrone uscì dal negozio e Robin e Allan fissarono il conte Friedrich, sorpresi.  
\- Quello non è il nobile tedesco che ci ha aiutati a svuotare la stanza blindata dello sceriffo? - Chiese Allan e Robin annuì.  
\- Sì, è lui. Deve essere stato invitato a partecipare ai festeggiamenti di Sir Arthur, ma non capisco perché Marian sia insieme a lui, mascherata in quel modo.  
Seguirono con lo sguardo il conte che, dopo aver congedato gli altri servitori, era entrato con Marian in una taverna.  
Allan frugò nel sacchetto che portava alla cintura e mostrò a Robin un paio di dadi.  
\- Se non ricordo male, gli piaceva scommettere. Andiamo a scoprire cosa vuole.  
  
Sir Arthur osservò distrattamente i cavalieri che competevano nel gioco della quintana, acclamati dalle urla del pubblico: stavolta la sfida consisteva nel colpire con la lancia uno scudo fissato su un palo rotante ed evitare di essere disarcionati dalla mazza attaccata all'altra estremità del braccio di legno. I cavalieri più abili e veloci riuscivano a schivare il colpo, altri, più lenti, ma forti riuscivano a pararlo con lo scudo mentre altri ancora finivano miseramente a terra, umiliati e a volte feriti.  
Lo sceriffo non era nello stato d'animo adatto per appassionarsi alla gara, la scena del giorno prima lo turbava ancora ed era sinceramente preoccupato per Guy di Gisborne.  
Nonostante il loro primo incontro fosse stato tutt'altro che piacevole, lo sceriffo aveva finito per interessarsi sinceramente al cavaliere e alle vicende della sua insolita famiglia.  
Gisborne si era dimostrato un valido aiuto e sir Arthur si era abituato in fretta alla sua presenza discreta ed efficiente e spesso aveva provato un sincero dispiacere nell'assistere alla disgrazia che lo aveva colpito, ammirando allo stesso tempo la forza con cui cercava di andare avanti nonostante tutto.  
A volte gli faceva venire in mente come era stato lui da giovane, quando il mondo era ancora pieno di speranze e possibilità e forse proprio per quel motivo era rimasto molto colpito dal crollo emotivo a cui aveva assistito il giorno prima.  
Si chiese se il dolore avrebbe potuto far perdere la ragione a Guy di Gisborne.  
 _Come era successo a Elisabeth._  
Immerso in quei pensieri poco piacevoli, lo sceriffo notò che Archer era riuscito a colpire lo scudo e a schivare la mazza di ferro con un movimento elegante, facendo gridare di entusiasmo tutto il pubblico.  
Quel giovane, pensò lo sceriffo, di certo non aveva problemi o pensieri troppo opprimenti. Era coraggioso e audace e sembrava affrontare la vita giorno dopo giorno, senza preoccuparsi molto del futuro.  
Sir Arthur guardò, sinceramente stupito, Isabella e Adeline che prendevano posto sugli spalti insieme a Seth.  
Il bambino vide lo sceriffo e si liberò dalla mano di Adeline per correre da lui.  
\- Ciao nonnino! - Disse allegramente e sir Arthur gli permise di sedere sulle sue ginocchia perché potesse vedere meglio i cavalieri in campo.  
Lo sceriffo fece cenno alle due donne di occupare i posti liberi accanto a lui.  
Si chiedeva perché non fossero rimaste al fianco di Gisborne in quel momento difficile invece di venire ad assistere al torneo, ma forse lo avevano fatto per distrarre il bambino.  
Attese un momento in cui l'attenzione di Seth era completamente assorbita dall'esibizione di un cavaliere e si rivolse a Isabella, sottovoce.  
\- Come sta vostro fratello? Se devo essere sincero mi sorprende vedervi qui, pensavo che avreste preferito stargli vicino.  
Isabella guardò lo sceriffo senza capire cosa intendesse e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso ad Adeline, poi entrambe compresero e sorrisero, divertite.  
\- Mio signore, è esattamente quello che stiamo facendo.  
Lo sceriffo le guardò, accigliato e Adeline si limitò a indicare il campo di gara.  
In quel momento Guy entrò in campo, spinse il cavallo al galoppo, colpì lo scudo con la lancia e si abbassò, evitando agilmente di essere colpito dalla mazza di ferro, poi si raddrizzò sulla sella e fece un lento giro lungo i quattro lati dell'arena per ricevere le acclamazioni del pubblico.  
Sir Arthur lo guardò, stupito, mentre Seth saltellava, contento.  
\- Quello è il mio papà! - Gridò il bambino e scese dalle gambe dello sceriffo per avvicinarsi alla barriera di legno mentre Guy si avvicinava al palco dei nobili.  
Il cavaliere scese da cavallo, sorrise al figlio e sollevò la lancia in direzione dello sceriffo per salutarlo.  
Sir Arthur si sorprese nel vederlo tanto calmo e sicuro di sé, in uno stato d'animo completamente diverso da quello del giorno prima, poi la sua attenzione fu attirata dai nastri che il cavaliere portava legati sul braccio.  
Sapeva che Gisborne aveva ricevuto l'offerta di molti pegni dalle varie dame che assistevano al torneo e che li aveva rifiutati tutti. Non ne era rimasto sorpreso perché il cavaliere gli aveva confidato di non poter tradire la memoria della moglie accettando il nastro di un'altra donna, anche se ormai erano passati parecchi mesi dalla sua morte.  
Il nastrino di velluto nero dall'aspetto consunto doveva essere appartenuto a lady Marian, ma non era quello che stupiva lo sceriffo. Il suo sguardo era attirato inesorabilmente dall'altro nastro attaccato al braccio del cavaliere, quello che non era davvero un nastro, ma una striscia di stoffa tagliata da un velo ricamato.  
 _Il velo di Elisabeth._  
Sir Arthur era certo di non sbagliarsi, conosceva troppo bene i motivi di quei ricami per non esserne sicuro, solo che non sapeva cosa pensare.  
Gisborne aveva rifiutato i favori di qualunque altra dama, ma aveva accettato di portare con orgoglio il brandello del velo di una donna folle di cui non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno conoscere l'esistenza.  
\- Quei nastri… - Iniziò lo sceriffo, senza essere sicuro di cosa dire.  
\- Sono qui per questo. - Lo interruppe Guy. - Mi sono reso conto che me ne mancano due.  
Guardò Isabella e Adeline e le due donne sorrisero, un po' imbarazzate nel ritrovarsi addosso gli sguardi di buona parte del pubblico.  
Isabella si tolse un nastro dai capelli, mentre Adeline sciolse uno dei lacci che decoravano le maniche del suo vestito. Entrambe si avvicinarono a Guy per legargli al braccio i loro pegni e si sporsero dal palco per baciarlo sulla guancia, suscitando le invidie delle altre dame che si erano viste respingere senza nemmeno essere state degnate di uno sguardo.  
Isabella gli pulì uno schizzo di fango dal viso con un gesto affettuoso.  
\- Fratello mio, puzzi ancora tremendamente di stalla.  
Guy ridacchiò alle parole della sorella.  
\- Non ho avuto il tempo di lavarmi prima che iniziasse il torneo, ma rimedierò più tardi. In effetti non era la stalla più pulita della contea né il posto migliore dove dormire.  
Isabella scosse la testa con aria rassegnata.  
\- Non so se voglio sapere cosa è successo questa notte. Spero almeno che Robin sia in condizioni migliori delle tue.  
\- Robin è un vero amico. - Disse Guy. Evitò di dire che non solo l'amico non era più pulito di lui, ma che si era anche ubriacato al punto da stare male. - Ora devo andare, tra poco inizierà il secondo turno. Seth, mi dai lo stesso un bacio anche se sono sporco?  
Il bambino non se lo fece ripetere due volte, poi lo guardò, serio.  
\- Padre, tu mi baci anche quando gioco nel fango. Non fa niente se puzzi un po'.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e un attimo dopo si trovò stretto nell'abbraccio di Adeline.  
\- Non importa neanche a me, piccolo mio. Ora vai e fatti onore, ma fai attenzione a non farti male.  
La donna lo congedò con un altro bacio e Guy rimontò in sella sorridendo tra sé.  
Un tempo non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare a gesti di tenerezza in pubblico. Quando lavorava per Vaisey era sempre attento a non lasciar trapelare nulla che potesse essere scambiato per debolezza e nonostante tutto spesso lo sceriffo lo aveva accusato di essere troppo umano, come se ciò fosse una grave colpa da punire.  
Ormai non gli importava più di quello che avrebbe potuto pensare la gente e gli abbracci della sua famiglia lo facevano sentire bene perciò non li avrebbe mai respinti.  
Aveva perso Marian e per quello il suo cuore avrebbe continuato a sanguinare per sempre, non poteva farci niente, ma si rese conto che il resto della sua vita era comunque molto migliore rispetto a pochi anni prima.  
Non aveva più l'impressione che ogni sua azione fosse solo un altro passo verso l'inferno e aveva trovato la speranza che la sua anima potesse essere ancora salvata, ma soprattutto non era più solo.  
Anche nei momenti più oscuri poteva contare sul supporto di persone che tenevano sinceramente a lui quando in passato Vaisey avrebbe soltanto approfittato del suo dolore per infierire e stringerlo ancora di più nella morsa del suo potere.  
Non era solo.  
Ed era amato.  
Oltre a ricambiare con tutto il cuore tanto affetto, Guy voleva anche esserne degno.  
Sfiorò il nastro di Marian e pensò che Vaisey lo avrebbe deriso per il suo dolore, gli avrebbe detto che era quello che si meritava per essersi innamorato di una donna e che era una debolezza stupida.  
Si sbagliava.  
La morte di Marian lo aveva quasi distrutto, ma non si sarebbe mai pentito di averla amata. Il suo amore lo aveva reso migliore, era stato la luce che lo aveva guidato verso la salvezza.  
Non una debolezza, ma la sua forza più grande.  
E lui non avrebbe mai lasciato spegnere quella luce.  



	35. A Place I Can't Remember

Robin era seduto nell'angolo più buio della taverna, col cappuccio sollevato a nascondere il volto e osservava Allan che aveva radunato intorno a sé un discreto gruppo di avventori della taverna, attirandoli con la prospettiva di una facile vincita ai dadi.  
Il conte Friedrich non si era ancora avvicinato, ma stava osservando la scena da lontano e sembrava interessato.  
Una cameriera si avvicinò con una brocca di vino e la appoggiò sul tavolo davanti a Robin. L'ex fuorilegge guardò il vino con disgusto e allontanò il più possibile il recipiente da sé pur di non sentirne l'odore.  
La prossima volta avrebbe decisamente trovato un altro modo per aiutare Guy.  
Finalmente il conte dimostrò l'intenzione di volersi avvicinare al tavolo di Allan.  
Marian, sempre col volto coperto, non sembrava essere d'accordo e dopo un po' si alzò dal tavolo e uscì dalla taverna, irritata.  
Robin la guardò e attese qualche attimo prima di scivolare fuori dal locale per seguirla. Uscì dalla taverna e la cercò con lo sguardo, ma la ragazza sembrava essere svanita nel nulla. Robin esitò, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto cercarla, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a trovarla senza attirare l'attenzione su di lei e decise che avrebbe fatto meglio a ottenere più informazioni dal conte.  
Ritornò all'interno e sedette al tavolo di Allan, fingendo di voler partecipare al gioco.  
Il conte tirò i dadi ed esultò. Non doveva essere la prima volta che vinceva perché poco dopo gli altri giocatori iniziarono ad abbandonare il tavolo con aria scontenta, lamentandosi della sfortuna.  
Robin immaginava che più che con la sfortuna avrebbero dovuto prendersela con le abili mani di Allan.  
Il conte riprese i dadi.  
\- Ve la sentite di giocare ancora?  
\- Vi dispiace se partecipo anche io? - Chiese Robin, tirandosi indietro il cappuccio e il conte sorrise.  
\- Robin Hood! - Esclamò il conte, poi si guardò intorno, allarmato e abbassò la voce. - Stavo cercando proprio voi.  
  
Guy tese l'arco e lasciò partire la freccia, colpendo il centro del bersaglio.  
Il soldato che aveva tirato prima di lui gli lanciò uno sguardo infastidito: quando era a capo delle guardie del castello Gisborne non aveva mai mostrato un particolare talento nel tiro con l'arco, da quando aveva imparato a tirare in quel modo? Fino ad allora era stato lui il migliore nei tornei, perché il suo ex comandante doveva scegliere proprio quel momento per fare concorrenza a Robin Hood?  
Dopo Guy fu Archer a tirare e anche la sua freccia trovò il centro.  
Il soldato gettò l'arco a terra scuotendo la testa: non era proprio destino vincere quel torneo.  
\- Manca solo Robin Hood… - Borbottò, allontanandosi.  
Archer ridacchiò nel sentirlo e sorrise al fratello.  
\- A quanto pare la sfida è tra noi due adesso.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Già, ma dov'è Hood?  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Se non lo sai tu… L'ultima volta che l'ho visto eravate insieme.  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Direi che non regge troppo bene il vino.  
\- Tu sì a quanto pare.  
\- L'intenzione iniziale era quella di farmi ubriacare per distrarmi dal fatto che probabilmente sto perdendo la ragione, ma io mi sono addormentato e lui ha finito per bere da solo.  
Archer lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Confessa, l'hai fatto apposta perché volevi eliminare dal torneo l'avversario più pericoloso. Ma non pensare che ti lascerò vincere solo perché ieri ti ho quasi ammazzato.  
\- Sarei molto deluso se tu lo facessi. Non ho bisogno della pietà di nessuno. - Disse Guy con orgoglio, poi sorrise al fratello. - Ma vincerò io in ogni caso.  
\- Se credi di battermi sei davvero matto, fratello.  
Guy lo fissò per un attimo, poi fece un gesto verso il bersaglio per invitarlo a tirare.  
\- Sai una cosa, Archer? Credo proprio che dovrò dimostrarti il contrario.  
  
Il conte Friedrich sembrava preoccupato.  
\- Siete certo che per voi sia sicuro mostrarvi in pubblico a viso scoperto in pieno giorno?  
Robin sorrise.  
\- Non sono più un fuorilegge, dalla vostra ultima visita sono cambiate parecchie cose a Nottingham.  
\- A partire dallo sceriffo. Ma a quanto pare il suo braccio destro è riuscito a mantenere la sua posizione.  
\- Vi spiegherò anche quello, ma ora ditemi di Marian. È lei, vero? Perché è con voi?  
Friedrich lo guardò, sorpreso.  
\- L'avete riconosciuta? Allora avremmo dovuto fare più attenzione.  
\- Parlate.  
\- L'ho trovata in Germania qualche settimana fa. Era da sola, nella foresta e ha cercato di derubarmi.  
\- Marian? - Chiese Robin, stupefatto.  
\- Da lei non ti saresti mai aspettato qualcosa del genere, vero? - Fece Allan, ironico.  
\- Perché era lì? Perché non ci ha fatto sapere di essere viva?  
\- Non ricorda nulla. Ha una ferita in testa, deve aver preso un colpo piuttosto violento.  
Robin ripensò al racconto del bandito: aveva detto che il loro capo aveva sbattuto la testa della ragazza contro un albero e poi l'avevano data per morta. In qualche modo doveva essere sopravvissuta, invece.  
\- Robin, dobbiamo dirlo a Giz.  
Il conte non capì che Allan stava parlando di Gisborne e gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- L'ho fatta visitare da un medico prima di partire dalla Germania, ma non ha saputo dirmi se prima o poi la sua memoria ritornerà. Speravamo che ricordasse qualcosa una volta a Nottingham, ma per ora non è successo.  
\- Non ricorda proprio niente? E non ha riconosciuto nessuno?  
\- Solo una cosa. Gisborne.  
Robin e Allan si scambiarono uno sguardo e il conte continuò a parlare.  
\- Non cosa le abbia fatto quell'uomo, qualcosa di tremendo di sicuro. Non so come mai abbia potuto mantenere la sua posizione se davvero questo sceriffo non è corrotto come il precedente. Marian era certa di averlo ucciso, continua a sognare di avergli tagliato la gola, ma evidentemente non è così. L'unica cosa certa è che quell'uomo è un pericolo per lei, per questo è vestita come uno dei miei servitori, per nascondersi. Ma ora che vi ho trovato, sono certo che troverete il modo di proteggerla e quando le ritornerà la memoria potrete finalmente sposarvi.  
Robin lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Conte, le cose non stanno proprio così…  
Allan scosse la testa, ironico.  
\- Giusto qualche piccola differenza…  
  
Archer batté una pacca sulle spalle di Guy.  
\- Te l'avevo detto che non potevi battermi.  
Il fratello sogghignò.  
\- Ma non hai vinto nemmeno tu alla fine. Quindi? Sono matto oppure no?  
\- Probabilmente solo un po'. Nulla di nuovo, insomma. Che ne dici, andiamo a bere qualcosa per festeggiare la tua “non pazzia” e la nostra “non vittoria”?  
\- Non voglio far ubriacare anche te, la mia coscienza non me lo perdonerebbe, però mangerei volentieri.  
Archer si stiracchiò e approvò la proposta di Guy. La sfida tra loro due era andata avanti per un bel pezzo senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a prevalere sull'altro. Alla fine lo sceriffo aveva decretato che la gara si era conclusa in parità.  
\- Allora, andiamo? Preferisci mangiare al castello o alla taverna? Ho sentito dire che alla taverna vicino alle mura c'è una nuova cameriera molto graziosa, non mi dispiacerebbe conoscerla.  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Vada per la taverna, allora, ma vai avanti tu. Ti raggiungo tra un po'.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy?  
\- Sì, devo solo passare al castello per lavarmi e cambiarmi i vestiti e poi volevo cercare Robin per vedere se si sente meglio.  
\- Una sbronza non ha mai ucciso nessuno, non sentirti troppo in colpa per averlo fatto ubriacare da solo. È adulto, poteva fermarsi quando voleva.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Certo, ma devo rinfacciargli di aver disertato la gara di tiro con l'arco, no?  
L'altro ridacchiò.  
\- A dopo, allora. Intanto farò conoscenza con la cameriera.  
  
Marian tirò un calcio a una pietra, ancora irritata.  
Avrebbe voluto parlare col conte, decidere insieme a lui cosa fare, ma l'uomo si era lasciato distrarre dalla partita di dadi organizzata da un tipo sospetto, quasi sicuramente un truffatore.  
Lei aveva paura di una rappresaglia di Gisborne, non si sentiva al sicuro, mentre il conte Friedrich invece diceva che non c'era fretta, che prima di agire voleva prima parlare con Robin Hood e capire come stavano le cose.  
Alla fine, nervosa e in collera, si era alzata ed era uscita dalla taverna senza nemmeno mangiare.  
Che si godesse quella stupida partita a dadi, lei poteva cavarsela da sola!  
Aveva vagato per Nottingham, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di ricordare qualcosa, ma quel luogo le sembrava completamente sconosciuto e nessuno dei volti che vedeva intorno a lei era minimamente familiare.  
_Vengo davvero da qui? E se il conte mi avesse mentito?_  
Finora il nobile l'aveva rispettata e le aveva offerto la sua protezione, ma come poteva essere davvero sicura che non avesse secondi fini? Non aveva molta scelta e doveva fidarsi di lui, ma non riusciva a non essere diffidente.  
Due dei servitori del conte la seguivano discretamente, forse per proteggerla o forse per accertarsi che non potesse fuggire e Marian si sentì opprimere dalla loro presenza.  
Era stanca di dover fare attenzione a ogni mossa che faceva, controllare ogni parola che usciva dalle sue labbra ed essere sempre pronta al peggio. Non voleva più vivere nella paura e nel sospetto.  
Decise che non le importava più di tanto scoprire se il conte le era davvero amico, era sopravvissuta da sola per mesi e poteva farlo ancora se necessario, ma era fondamentale fare in modo di neutralizzare la minaccia di chi voleva farle del male. E lei sapeva bene chi fosse il suo nemico più pericoloso.  
_Guy di Gisborne._  
Doveva tenere sotto controllo quell'uomo e, se necessario, assicurarsi con ogni mezzo che non potesse più metterla in pericolo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo ai due servitori del conte e, approfittando della loro distrazione, si allontanò confondendosi tra la folla che aveva riempito le strade di Nottingham per assistere al torneo.  
Era sola, ora, e non le dispiaceva.  
Sapeva di essere in grado di cavarsela e per un po' non avrebbe dovuto stare attenta a come comportarsi con gli altri.  
In quel momento era solo un giovane servitore che camminava per la città, senza alcun legame.  
Si trovò a passare vicino al cancello del castello e guardò l'edificio imponente, chiedendosi con un brivido quanti segreti racchiudesse.  
Sgranò gli occhi, terrorizzata, e corse a nascondersi dietro a una fila di panni stesi: Guy di Gisborne stava attraversando il cortile, una figura scura e minacciosa come il castello stesso.  
La ragazza si assicurò di essere ben nascosta e ne approfittò per osservarlo senza essere vista: il cavaliere non indossava più la cotta di maglia che gli aveva visto addosso durante il torneo, ma abiti piuttosto eleganti, di velluto e pelle, neri come la notte e decorati solo da piccoli dettagli ricamati con filo d'oro. I capelli, scuri e piuttosto lunghi, erano umidi e si arricciavano sul collo dell'uomo, senza però riuscire a nascondere una cicatrice piuttosto recente, sottile e ancora arrossata, che gli attraversava la gola.  
_È la prova che il mio sogno è reale. Ho tentato di ucciderlo e ho fallito._  
Gisborne si guardava intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcuno e Marian si chiese che intenzioni avesse. Se il conte non le aveva mentito, quell'uomo era un traditore e un violento, ed era stato in combutta con uno sceriffo ancora più malvagio di lui. Chiunque stesse cercando, di certo non poteva essere una persona onesta.  
Marian decise che doveva saperne di più.  
Controllò di avere il viso nascosto dal cappuccio e iniziò a seguirlo.  



	36. My Miracle

Guy si toccò il collo, cercando di allentare un po' la giacca che gli dava fastidio in quel punto.  
Isabella aveva costretto sia lui che Robin a farsi confezionare abiti nuovi e più eleganti e, a parte il fastidio di doversi far prendere le misure dal sarto, non poteva darle del tutto torto.  
Gli abiti che aveva andavano bene per tutti i giorni, ma per i festeggiamenti dello sceriffo serviva un abbigliamento più formale e lussuoso.  
Sua sorella avrebbe voluto per lui qualcosa di più vistoso, ma alla fine si era rassegnata a lasciargli scegliere quei vestiti sobri e immancabilmente neri e aveva preferito sbizzarrirsi con gli abiti del marito.  
Guy sogghignò ricordando l'aria infelice di Robin, messo di fronte alla scelta di infiniti campioni di stoffa e costretto a infinite discussioni con Isabella perché non esagerasse. Lui invece era abbastanza soddisfatto della sua scelta, solo che non aveva considerato che il colletto della giacca nuova, un po' più stretto di quella che usava tutti i giorni, gli avrebbe irritato la cicatrice sul collo, ancora piuttosto sensibile.  
Alla fine sganciò uno dei fermagli e decise di lasciare la giacca un po' più aperta. Isabella avrebbe disapprovato di sicuro, ma in quel momento non era lì a vederlo.  
Si chiese dove potesse essere Robin. Aveva controllato nei suoi alloggi al castello e non c'era e dubitava che avesse voglia di entrare in una delle taverne di Nottingham.  
Che fosse rimasto a dormire nella stessa stalla di quella mattina?  
Mentre decideva se andare a controllare oppure no, ebbe la netta sensazione di essere osservato.  
Avvicinò la mano all'elsa della spada: quando gli avevano portato via Marian lo avevano colto di sorpresa, ma non sarebbe successo mai più.  
Fece finta di niente, ma con la coda dell'occhio cercò di individuare la minaccia. Vide un movimento furtivo, qualcuno che si ritirava troppo in fretta dietro l'angolo di una casa.  
Senza il minimo preavviso, Guy scattò di corsa in quella direzione, lanciandosi all'inseguimento.  
Non si era sbagliato.  
Un ragazzo, un servitore di qualche nobile a giudicare dall'abbigliamento, era fuggito in fretta e furia, cercando di far perdere le sue tracce.  
Gisborne lo inseguì, cercando di allontanare la sensazione fastidiosa che lo tormentava: gli sembrava di aver già affrontato un inseguimento del genere in passato, tutta la situazione aveva un senso di familiarità che lo turbava.  
 _Il Guardiano Notturno._  
Quel ragazzo si muoveva nello stesso modo…  
Guy scacciò quel pensiero.  
 _Questo è il modo migliore per diventare davvero matto._  
Solo perché qualcuno gli ricordava Marian, non doveva permettere alla sua mente di ingannarlo, di portarlo a credere a fantasie malsane.  
Si costrinse a mantenere la lucidità mentre inseguiva il ragazzo. Doveva farlo per Seth e per tutte le persone che gli erano care.  
 _Marian è morta. E per quanto faccia male devo accettarlo._  
Sorrise leggermente nel vedere che il fuggitivo aveva imboccato un vicolo senza uscita. Estrasse la spada e gli corse dietro.  
  
Marian si fermò di colpo: davanti a lei c'era un muro e nessun'altra via di fuga.  
Si voltò per tornare indietro e trattenne il respiro, angosciata.  
Gisborne stava avanzando verso di lei a grandi passi, con la spada sguainata e l'aria minacciosa.  
\- Chi sei?! Perché mi stai seguendo? - Tuonò l'uomo e lei strinse il pugnale. Forse non aveva scampo, ma si sarebbe difesa fino all'ultimo.  
Il cavaliere si avventò su di lei e la ragazza spinse indietro il cappuccio per scoprirsi il volto: ormai era inutile nascondersi e le avrebbe solo intralciato la visuale.  
  
Guy era pronto ad afferrare il ragazzo per fargli confessare chi fosse e cosa volesse. Non aveva intenzione di ferirlo con la spada, ma voleva intimidirlo, spaventarlo abbastanza da fargli sciogliere la lingua.  
Fece un passo verso di lui e si fermò, pietrificato: il servitore si era scoperto il viso e, per la seconda volta in due giorni, Guy si era ritrovato a fissare il volto di Marian.  
Aprì la bocca, cercando di respirare.  
 _È successo allora. Sono impazzito del tutto._  
Chiuse gli occhi, sperando di allontanare quell'illusione, di recuperare la ragione e in quel momento la ragazza gli passò accanto correndo, sfruttando la sua esitazione per cercare di fuggire.  
Non poteva permetterle di andare via.  
Se lo avesse fatto sarebbe rimasto col dubbio per sempre, avrebbe permesso alla sua anima inquieta di tormentarlo con false speranze: doveva catturare quella ragazza, guardarla bene e convincersi che non poteva essere Marian. E poi togliersi dalla testa ogni fantasia malsana, a costo di strapparsi di nuovo il cuore.  
Parti all'inseguimento e raggiunse la fuggitiva in mezzo alla strada affollata. La afferrò per un polso e la tirò verso di sé.  
Nel momento stesso in cui le sue dita si posavano sulla pelle di lei, Guy ebbe l'impressione di essere stato colpito da un fulmine e per un attimo fu tutto chiaro: quella _era_ Marian, non poteva avere alcun dubbio.  
La guardò, completamente sopraffatto dall'emozione. Aveva pregato per un miracolo e ora lo stringeva tra le mani, anche se era certo di non esserne degno.  
Durò solo per un attimo.  
Marian si voltò verso di lui, rapida come un felino, lo colpì con una ginocchiata allo stomaco e fece balenare una lama verso il suo petto.  
Guy la lasciò andare, trafitto da quel dolore acuto e cadde a terra, stringendosi le mani al petto, sul pugnale che vi era rimasto conficcato.  
Marian lo guardò con orrore, poi la gente cominciò a gridare e lei corse via.  
\- Guardie! Quel servo ha ucciso sir Guy! - Gridò un soldato che aveva assistito alla scena e i suoi compagni, di vedetta sulle mura del castello, tesero gli archi, pronti a trafiggere la ragazza in fuga.  
Guy aprì gli occhi. Era senza fiato per il colpo allo stomaco e il dolore pulsante della ferita al torace gli toglieva le forze, ma quando vide Marian ferma in mezzo alla strada, tenuta sotto tiro dagli arcieri come un cervo in trappola, si alzò da terra e corse verso di lei.  
La raggiunse un attimo prima che i soldati scoccassero le frecce e si gettò addosso alla ragazza, spingendola di lato e trascinandola a terra con sé.  
  
Marian ansimò, terrorizzata.  
Era successo tutto talmente in fretta che non si era nemmeno resa conto del gesto di Guy di Gisborne.  
Un attimo prima era immobile, paralizzata dal panico, a guardare i soldati che l'avrebbero sicuramente uccisa e quello dopo era a terra, senza fiato e schiacciata dal peso del cavaliere.  
Poco distanti da loro, le frecce scagliate dei soldati erano infilzate a terra, nel punto in cui un attimo prima si era trovata Marian.  
La ragazza sentiva un liquido caldo che le bagnava il petto e pensò di essere ferita, ma non sentiva alcun dolore.  
Gisborne cercò di tirarsi su e lo vide voltarsi verso gli arcieri.  
\- Non fatele del male! - Gridò. - Che nessuno tocchi questa donna!  
Marian lo guardò, tremando.  
Aveva cercato di difendersi, ma aveva fallito: il suo nemico, Gisborne, era ancora vivo e ora si sarebbe sicuramente vendicato.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere, chiudere gli occhi davanti alla morte, ma si impose di non farlo.  
 _Se devo morire lo farò con coraggio. Se vuole uccidermi dovrà farlo guardandomi negli occhi._  
Guy tornò a guardarla e Marian si stupì nell'accorgersi che il suo sguardo non era minaccioso né crudele: il cavaliere la fissava senza staccare gli occhi dal suo viso, come incantato.  
Poi la sua espressione si addolcì e Guy sorrise.  
\- Ho pregato per questo… - Sussurrò. - Non sai quante volte ho supplicato il Cielo di poterti rivedere almeno una volta… Questo è un miracolo che si è avverato.  
Marian lo guardò, sorpresa. Da lui, dall'uomo che sicuramente era il suo nemico più pericoloso, si era aspettata minacce e violenza, non quel tono tenero e reverente.  
Le braccia di Gisborne si strinsero intorno a lei e l'uomo le appoggiò la testa sul petto, come se non avesse la forza di sostenersi.  
\- Ti ho cercata ovunque… - Disse, tanto piano che lei lo sentì appena. - …e ora finalmente ti ho trovata.  
Guy di Gisborne rimase immobile, schiacciandola con il suo peso e la ragazza si rese conto che doveva essere lui a essere ferito, che quello che sentiva addosso doveva essere il sangue dell'uomo.  
 _È morto? L'ho ucciso io?_  
Era finita. Non poteva fuggire e di certo l'avrebbero giustiziata per quello che aveva fatto, ma non era quel pensiero a farla gelare dentro.  
Erano le parole del cavaliere nero, quel tono così amorevole e gentile, del tutto incoerente con la situazione in cui si trovavano.  
Lo aveva ucciso e nonostante tutto lui era sembrato completamente felice di vederla.  
Non capiva, non riusciva a capire.  
Si ritrovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime senza capirne il motivo, poi, all'improvviso, qualcuno le tolse di dosso il peso del corpo di Gisborne e due soldati la tirarono bruscamente in piedi afferrandola per le braccia.  
Marian non provò nemmeno a ribellarsi mentre i due uomini la trascinavano verso le segrete e, quando la spinsero in una cella e la chiusero dentro, la ragazza rimase seduta a terra dove era caduta.  
Si abbracciò le ginocchia con le braccia e vi nascose il viso.  
Aveva paura e non si era mai sentita così sola.  



	37. The Only Important Thing

Archer entrò nella taverna, sorrise a ognuna delle cameriere, poi notò Robin e Allan seduti a un tavolo insieme a uno sconosciuto dall'aspetto buffo e si diresse verso di loro.  
\- Guy ti stava cercando. Ti sei perso la gara di tiro con l'arco.  
Robin alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
\- Dov'è adesso? Devo parlargli. Subito.  
\- È successo qualcosa?  
\- Niente di che, solo un ritorno dall'oltretomba. - Intervenne Allan e Archer lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Marian è viva. - Spiegò Robin. - Solo che non ricorda nulla.  
\- Viva? Com'è possibile?  
\- Dobbiamo ancora capirlo, ma non ci sono dubbi.  
\- Allora Guy aveva ragione… Non stava impazzendo.  
Robin sorrise.  
\- No, non è matto. Non più del solito, perlomeno. Venite, dobbiamo dirglielo.  
Fece cenno al conte di seguirlo e i quattro uomini si alzarono, ma, prima che potessero arrivare alla porta, un uomo entrò di corsa, affannato.  
\- C'è stato un omicidio! Un servo, un ragazzo, ha ucciso un nobile!  
Archer si fece avanti. Come comandante delle guardie era suo dovere informarsi sull'accaduto.  
\- Eravate presente? Cosa è successo?  
\- No, me lo ha detto mio nipote. Sua madre, mia sorella, ha visto tutto e si è sentita male per la paura. Il ragazzo è corso a casa a prendere un po' di vino per confortarla.  
Archer lanciò uno sguardo di scusa agli altri tre.  
\- Meglio che vada a vedere.  
\- Aspetta, veniamo con te.  
Uscirono in strada e si accorsero che man mano che si avvicinavano al luogo in cui era avvenuto il delitto le chiacchiere della gente aumentavano.  
Gruppetti di passanti erano intenti a discutere di quello che avevano visto o sentito dire e, prima ancora di arrivare alla fine della strada, Robin aveva già sentito almeno quattro versioni differenti della storia.  
\- Non lo avevo riconosciuto perché indossava abiti diversi dal solito… - Stava dicendo una donna, circondata da un gruppo di amiche. Si sventolava il viso con una mano come se fosse sul punto di perdere i sensi, ma gli occhi le brillavano e aveva tutta l'aria di essere perfettamente contenta di essere al centro dell'attenzione. - Ma ero proprio lì vicino e l'ho visto bene in faccia. Era proprio lui.  
\- Ma era proprio morto?  
\- Non lo so, ma era a terra, immobile e c'era un sacco di sangue.  
\- Non posso dire di essere sorpresa. Di certo se l'è meritato. - Commentò una delle altre, ma una terza scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so, forse una volta… Ma la settimana scorsa l'ho visto al mercato e non mi è sembrato cattivo come si dice… Era col figlio ed era gentile con lui. E poi non sarebbe diventato amico di Robin Hood se non fosse cambiato.  
Robin impallidì nel sentire il proprio nome.  
Si avvicinò alle donne all'improvviso, facendole sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
\- Chi? Di chi state parlando?!  
\- Di Gisborne. - Rispose la prima. - Non lo avete saputo? Lo hanno pugnalato.  
Robin si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione e corse verso il castello, senza controllare se gli altri lo stessero seguendo. Archer e Allan tennero il suo passo e il conte li seguì solo a pochi passi di distanza.  
Un soldato venne loro incontro , uscendo dal cancello.  
\- Vi stavo cercando sir Robin! Gisborne...  
\- È vivo? - Lo interruppe Robin.  
\- Sì, ma è ferito. È in infermeria e il frate è con lui.  
  
Lo sceriffo si affrettò, angosciato. Uno dei soldati di guardia era corso ad avvisarlo che Gisborne aveva subito una nuova aggressione e che forse era stato ucciso.  
Arrivò sulla porta dell'infermeria nello stesso momento di Robin di Locksley. Insieme al giovane nobile c'erano anche Archer, Allan e, inspiegabilmente, il conte tedesco che aveva invitato per cortesia e che non si era aspettato di veder arrivare a Nottingham.  
Robin aprì la porta e il frate gli fece cenno di entrare. Sir Arthur lo seguì, ma gli altri tre si fermarono sulla soglia per guardare senza disturbare l'operato di Tuck.  
Guy era steso su un letto, pallido e privo di sensi e Robin notò con orrore l'elsa di un pugnale che spuntava dal suo torace.  
\- È…  
\- No, è vivo, ma non ho ancora esaminato le sue ferite. Lo hanno appena portato qui. Aiutami Robin, cerca di aprirgli la giacca, mentre io finisco di preparare i miei strumenti.  
\- Posso fare qualcosa? - Chiese lo sceriffo.  
\- Prendete quel pezzo di stoffa e piegatelo, servirà un tampone per fermare il sangue quando avrò estratto il pugnale.  
Robin si chinò sul petto dell'amico, cercando di concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo. Guy era immobile, ma il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolarmente con il respiro, quindi era vivo e lui doveva pensare ad aiutarlo nel modo migliore per fare in modo che ci restasse.  
Aprì i fermagli che tenevano chiusa la giacca e la aprì con delicatezza, cercando di non toccare il pugnale.  
Tuck si avvicinò per guardare e sospirò di sollievo.  
\- Guardate, la lama lo ha tagliato, per questo sanguina tanto, ma non è penetrata in profondità. È scivolata sotto la pelle, ma non è arrivata al cuore o ai polmoni. Robin, tienilo fermo, devo estrarre il pugnale e sarà doloroso. Sceriffo, non appena lo avrò tolto mettete il tampone sulla ferita e premete forte.  
Tuck strinse saldamente l'impugnatura del pugnale e lo fece scivolare con cautela, ma velocemente, fuori dalla ferita. Guy gridò, inarcando la schiena per cercare di sfuggire al dolore, ma Robin riuscì a tenerlo fermo e lo sceriffo si affrettò a tamponare la ferita, premendovi sopra la stoffa ripiegata.  
Il frate mise da parte il pugnale insanguinato, spostò per un attimo il tampone per esaminare la ferita, poi annuì.  
\- Devo pulirla bene e poi ricucirla. Sarà doloroso, ma se non si infetta guarirà senza conseguenze.  
Le palpebre di Guy tremolarono e Robin gli toccò il viso, chiamandolo per nome.  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi con un gemito.  
\- Fa male. - Si lamentò, ancora confuso, poi il suo sguardo si fece più lucido e riconobbe l'amico. - Hood…  
\- Non ti agitare. Ti hanno ferito, ma non è grave.  
Tuck gli sollevò dal torace la piastrina da fuorilegge per spostarla di lato, poi guardò meglio la piccola croce d'argento che pendeva da un'altra catenina.  
\- Puoi dire che è stato il Signore a salvarti, figliolo. Guarda questa ammaccatura: la lama deve aver colpito questo ciondolo e poi è scivolata lateralmente, limitandosi a infilarsi sotto la pelle. Se non l'avessi avuta al collo, probabilmente staremmo organizzando il tuo funerale.  
Lo sceriffo sussultò nel riconoscere il monile.  
 _Elisabeth._  
La donna non si era mai voluta separare da quella piccola croce, perché ora era al collo di Gisborne?  
Guy si guardò intorno, allarmato e fissò uno dei due soldati che lo avevano portato in infermeria. I due uomini avevano trasportato la barella fino a lì e poi erano rimasti in disparte, in attesa di ricevere nuovi ordini.  
\- Dov'è?! - Chiese Guy, angosciato.  
\- Nelle segrete, signore.  
\- Illesa?  
\- Sì, signore.  
Guy si rilassò visibilmente e Robin lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Chi è stato a farti questo? Chi voleva ucciderti?  
Gisborne sorrise e Robin pensò che non lo vedeva così felice ormai da molto tempo.  
\- Marian. - Fece una pausa e guardò l'amico. - Non sono pazzo, Hood, lei è viva.  
Guy sussultò di dolore quando Tuck iniziò a pulirgli la ferita. Robin gli prese una mano e la strinse.  
\- Lo so. Il conte Friedrich ce lo ha detto poco fa, stavamo per venire a cercarti. - Robin si interruppe, rendendosi conto del significato della risposta di Guy. - È stata lei a ferirti?!  
L'amico annuì, accigliandosi. Fino a quel momento era stato tanto felice di averla ritrovata che non aveva nemmeno pensato a chiedersi il motivo del gesto della ragazza.  
\- Già. Anche se non so perché lo abbia fatto… Sembrava… spaventata.  
Si interruppe trattenendo un grido e impallidì ulteriormente, aggrappandosi alla mano di Robin. Il frate gli lanciò uno sguardo dispiaciuto.  
\- So che fa male, ma devo pulirla bene oppure si infetterà.  
\- Fai quello che devi. - Disse Guy, debolmente.  
Robin distolse lo sguardo dalla ferita e cercò gli occhi di Gisborne.  
\- I banditi l'hanno ferita alla testa, non si ricorda più nulla.  
\- Nemmeno di me?  
\- Solo di te. Ha detto al conte che sogna ogni notte il momento in cui ti hanno ferito alla gola, solo che si era convinta di essere stata lei a farlo e che tu fossi un suo nemico da cui doveva difendersi.  
\- Chi è il conte?  
Robin guardò in direzione della porta e Guy seguì il suo sguardo, riconoscendo l'uomo che era stato ospite di Vaisey diversi anni prima. L'uomo che aveva baciato Marian.  
\- Ah. L'idiota tedesco. - Disse, ostile. - Se è stato lui a plagiarla non mi sorprende che ora Marian mi odi. Chissà cosa le avrà detto di me.  
\- Guy, devi ammettere che il conte Friedrich ha le sue ragioni per avere qualche pregiudizio nei tuoi confronti, non trovi? Non poteva sapere che ora sei cambiato.  
\- Sempre che lo sia davvero. - Commentò il conte, ricambiando l'antipatia di Gisborne.  
Allan spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro e tornò a tirar fuori i dadi.  
\- Vi va di finire la nostra partita? La nostra presenza qui non è necessaria. - Disse, rivolgendosi al conte.  
Il conte lanciò un ultimo sguardo diffidente a Gisborne, poi acconsentì.  
Robin li guardò allontanarsi, sollevato.  
Tuck nel frattempo aveva finito di ricucire la ferita e vi aveva applicato un unguento prima di bendarla.  
Guy attese che avesse finito e si alzò a sedere.  
\- Cosa credi di fare?! - Chiese Robin.  
\- Devo vederla. Devo andare da lei. Non importa se non si ricorda di me, è già un miracolo che sia viva… Prima o poi le tornerà la memoria e io la aspetterò. Ma anche se non dovesse succedere, anche se non dovesse mai ricordare il nostro amore, non mi arrenderò mai. La conquisterò di nuovo, le dimostrerò ogni giorno quanto è importante per me e anche se non dovesse mai ricambiare quello che provo, anche se dovesse odiarmi, sarei comunque contento. Perché credevo di averla persa per sempre e invece lei è viva.  
Cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma era troppo debole e Robin lo sostenne per evitare che cadesse.  
\- Devi riposare ora, figliolo. - Lo ammonì il frate. - Hai perso molto sangue.  
\- Andrò io a parlare con lei. - Si offrì Archer. - E poi verrò a riferirti come sta.  
Gisborne cercò di protestare e cercò lo stesso di raggiungere la porta, ma dopo pochi passi fu costretto ad ammettere di non avere la forza di camminare né di reggersi in piedi e alla fine permise a Robin di aiutarlo a stendersi di nuovo.  
Tuck gli portò un infuso di erbe e Guy lo annusò, riluttante.  
\- Devo proprio berlo?  
\- Nessuno ti obbliga, ma attenuerà il dolore, ti farà dormire meglio e aiuterà a non far salire la febbre, quindi prenderlo potrebbe essere una mossa intelligente. Decidi tu. - Il frate riempì una tazza anche per Robin e gliela mise in mano. - Ed è utile anche quando si esagera con il vino. Credo che una bella dormita farebbe bene anche a te. Accomodati pure.  
Robin sedette sul letto accanto a quello di Guy, un po' imbarazzato.  
\- È così evidente? - Chiese, dopo che il frate fu andato via insieme allo sceriffo.  
Guy bevve un sorso dell'infuso e sorrise.  
\- Io sono stato accoltellato, ma sembri tu quello moribondo.  
\- Sentir dire per strada che ti hanno assassinato e ritrovarti mezzo morto e in un lago di sangue non aiuta a sentirsi meglio, te lo garantisco.  
\- Eri preoccupato così tanto per me, Hood?  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Mi sorprende che tu ancora ti stupisca per questo.  
Gisborne finì di bere l'infuso e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Sto bene. Dormi pure tranquillo, non ho nessuna intenzione di morire.  
\- Buono a sapersi.  
Robin si stese e sbadigliò. Forse dipendeva ancora dal troppo vino o dall'ansia provata, ma si sentiva esausto. Si addormentò di colpo pochi attimi dopo aver appoggiato la testa sul cuscino.  
Guy, sorpreso nel sentirlo più silenzioso del solito, lo guardò, sorrise nel vederlo profondamente addormentato e tornò a chiudere gli occhi a sua volta.  
Si sentiva debole e la ferita al petto era molto dolorosa, ma Guy non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.  
Lo squarcio più doloroso, quello che gli aveva lacerato il cuore per tanto tempo, si era rimarginato.  
Marian era viva.  
 _Viva._  
Il resto non aveva importanza.  



	38. She Couldn't Understand

Robin si svegliò nel sentire il suono di una voce che parlava sottovoce a poca distanza da lui.  
L'infuso di Tuck doveva essere più forte di quanto avesse pensato, o lui molto più stanco, perché si sentiva ancora intorpidito dal sonno e faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Ma la voce che sentiva non gli era familiare, aveva l'impressione di non averla mai sentita in vita sua e quel pensiero era abbastanza allarmante da tenerlo sveglio.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e vide che quella che entrava dalla finestra era la luce rosata del tramonto, quindi doveva aver dormito per alcune ore. Guy sembrava ancora addormentato, ma non riusciva a vederlo in viso perché la persona che parlava era in piedi accanto al letto del cavaliere, china su di lui.  
Era una donna e in un primo momento il suo atteggiamento fece pensare a Robin che fosse Adeline, ma a una seconda occhiata si rese conto che non poteva essere lei. Questa donna era alta e più robusta della ex balia, ma non riusciva a capire chi fosse perché aveva la testa coperta da un velo.  
Inquieto, Robin spostò una mano per toccare l'elsa del pugnale che portava alla cintura e rimase in attesa.  
\- Rowan… Povero, caro Rowan… - Sussurrava la donna, con la voce tremante di pianto e Robin vide che stava sfiorando i capelli di Guy con una mano, scostandoglieli dal viso e pettinandoli con le dita.  
Guy si mosse, svegliato dal suo tocco.  
\- Milady... - Sussurrò, ancora assonnato e le sorrise.  
La donna toccò piano la benda che copriva la ferita e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito nel vedere che era macchiata di sangue.  
\- Così rosso… Quanto, quanto dolore! Lo prenderei su di me, piccolo caro, ma non posso… Non potevo allora e non posso adesso… Perdonami, Rowan, non andare via, non lasciarmi di nuovo!  
La donna si sciolse in singhiozzi e Guy tirò su la coperta a coprire la fasciatura, rendendosi conto di quanto la vista del sangue l'avesse turbata, poi le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra.  
\- Non piangete, non è nulla e lo devo a voi. La vostra croce mi ha protetto: ha deviato il colpo che mi avrebbe ucciso. Sono vivo grazie al vostro dono.  
La donna trattenne il respiro.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero.  
La donna sollevò il velo e si chinò per sfiorare la fronte di Guy con un bacio. Robin cercò di guardarla in volto, ma Elisabeth lo sentì muoversi, sussultò e lasciò ricadere in fretta il velo, poi corse via, scomparendo dalla stanza in un attimo.  
Robin si strofinò gli occhi, chiedendosi se avesse sognato.  
\- La hai spaventata. - Disse Guy a bassa voce e Robin lo guardò.  
\- Chi era?  
\- Non lo so.  
\- A me sembrava che la conoscessi piuttosto bene invece. - Disse Robin, in tono di accusa. Non capiva perché l'amico cercasse di mentirgli in modo tanto evidente.  
\- Già. Ma non ho la minima idea di chi sia.  
\- Spiega.  
\- Non mi ha mai detto il suo nome e non so dove viva. Forse ha trovato rifugio in una delle stanze deserte del castello, ma non ne ho la certezza, di solito la incontro nella parte vecchia, a volte è lei a trovarmi. Una volta è entrata nei miei alloggi, ma di solito si tiene alla larga dalle zone più frequentate. Non l'avevo mai vista spingersi fino a qui, doveva essere davvero preoccupata per farlo…  
Robin scosse la testa senza capire.  
\- Ma chi è? Perché tiene così tanto a te?  
\- Non lo so. Mi chiama Rowan, ma non so perché e non voglio farle domande. Forse le ricordo qualcuno a cui ha voluto bene... È fragile e basta poco per agitarla, lo hai visto anche tu poco fa. Eppure mi ha aiutato, mi ha aiutato così tanto… Quando il dolore sembrava impossibile da sopportare potevo parlare con lei senza che mi giudicasse pazzo, potevo dirle come mi sentivo veramente senza temere di ferirla o di farla preoccupare per me e lei aveva sempre un gesto o una parola gentile, mi consolava in silenzio senza che dovessi provare vergogna per la mia debolezza...  
\- La striscia di velo che portavi al braccio durante il torneo! È stata lei a dartela?  
Guy annuì.  
\- E anche la croce d'argento. Accettare il suo dono l'ha resa felice, almeno per un po' e portare il suo nastro era il minimo che potessi fare per lei. Non so chi sia, ma le sono grato.  
Robin rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo. Non c'era molto altro da dire su quella donna misteriosa e aveva l'impressione che anche se lo avesse saputo, Guy avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto.  
\- Tu come ti senti?  
\- Fa male. Molto. Eppure non rinuncerei nemmeno a una piccola parte di questo dolore perché è la prova che Marian è viva, che il mio non è solo un sogno. Non ne hai idea, Robin, non puoi immaginare quante volte ho sognato di abbracciarla, di averla vicino, per poi svegliarmi da solo… Avevo quasi paura di chiudere gli occhi, ma questo – si sfiorò la fasciatura con un dito – questo lo sento e so che è stata lei a farmelo. So che è stata Marian _viva_ a farmelo.  
\- Così tanto tempo passato a convincerti del contrario e invece sei _davvero_ matto, amico mio.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere, ma la sua risata si smorzò in un gemito.  
\- Smettila, Hood, non farmi ridere, fa male.  
Robin sorrise.  
\- Non hai appena detto di essere entusiasta del dolore? Hai già cambiato idea?  
\- Spiritoso.  
\- Vedo che vi siete svegliati.  
Robin e Guy guardarono Tuck, fermo sulla soglia. Il frate entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, poi si avvicinò a loro.  
\- Devo controllare la ferita, poi lascerò entrare i vostri cari.  
Tuck si accertò che non ci fossero tracce di infezione, coprì di nuovo il taglio con l'unguento e fasciò di nuovo il torace di Guy con bende pulite.  
\- Riesci a restare seduto?  
Lo aiutò a tirarsi su e gli mise alcuni cuscini dietro la schiena perché potesse appoggiarsi. Guy vi si appoggiò con un sospiro e tirò su la coperta fino al collo.  
\- Guy!  
Isabella entrò nella stanza non appena Tuck ebbe riaperto la porta e corse verso il fratello.  
Si fermò accanto al letto e osservò Guy attentamente, poi sedette sul bordo del letto e gli prese le mani tra le sue.  
\- Devi smetterla. Sono stanca di sentirmi dire che sei ferito o che qualcuno ha tentato di ucciderti! Ho vissuto senza di te per così tanto tempo e ora che ti ho ritrovato non voglio perderti.  
Gisborne le sfiorò le dita con un bacio.  
\- Sto bene, te lo giuro, non è niente.  
Isabella sospirò e liberò una mano per asciugarsi gli occhi.  
\- Guarda come sei pallido… - Si girò verso Robin. - E tu perché non me lo hai detto subito? Puoi immaginare come mi sono sentita quando ho sentito dire per strada che qualcuno aveva pugnalato mio fratello?  
Isabella guardò il marito, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del suo aspetto disordinato.  
\- Ma dove sei stato?! Sembra che tu abbia dormito…  
\- ...in una stalla. - La interruppe Guy. - Era con me la notte scorsa. Quando pensavo di essere impazzito ho bevuto troppo e Robin è rimasto con me per aiutarmi. Per questo non ti ha avvisato subito, era esausto dopo essere rimasto sveglio tutta la notte e si è addormentato.  
Isabella guardò entrambi, poco convinta.  
\- Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Guy. - Disse, ma preferì non approfondire il discorso, anche perché in quel momento Seth arrivò di corsa nella stanza, seguito da Adeline.  
\- Padre! - Singhiozzò il bambino. - Ti sei fatto ancora male?!  
Guy tenne stretta la coperta in modo che il bambino non potesse vedere la fasciatura e allargò l'altro braccio per invitarlo ad arrampicarsi sul letto accanto a lui. Seth si rannicchiò contro il suo fianco, piangendo e Gisborne lo tenne stretto, cercando di consolarlo.  
\- È solo un piccolo taglio. Guarirà presto.  
Adeline lo fissò, interrogandolo con lo sguardo e Guy le sorrise per rassicurare anche lei.  
Robin prese per mano Isabella.  
\- Andiamo? Credo di avere bisogno di fare un bagno.  
Isabella esitò per un attimo, poi capì che il marito voleva lasciare Guy libero di parlare con Adeline.  
Si chinò a baciare il fratello sulla guancia.  
\- Torneremo più tardi.  
\- Mi porti qualcosa da mangiare? Sto morendo di fame.  
\- Buon segno, vuol dire che stai meglio. - Isabella gli rivolse un sorriso triste. - E una volta tanto sarò io a prendermi cura di te.  
Isabella e Robin andarono via e Adeline sedette sul letto accanto a Guy, dalla parte opposta rispetto a Seth. Il bambino si era addormentato abbracciato al padre, stanco per aver pianto tanto a lungo e Guy e Adeline sorrisero nel guardarlo.  
La donna guardò Guy e gli mise una mano sulla guancia per assicurarsi che non avesse la febbre. Lo abbracciò facendo attenzione a non fargli male e Gisborne si appoggiò a lei con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Ora puoi dirmelo, piccolo mio, come stai _davvero_?  
Guy si sentiva debole al punto di riuscire a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, era affamato e l'unguento usato da Tuck sembrava bruciare sulla ferita e la faceva dolere ancora di più, ma qualunque disagio perdeva importanza davanti alla consapevolezza che Marian era viva e che solo poche ore prima l'aveva stretta a sé per proteggerla dagli arcieri del castello. Prima di perdere i sensi aveva sentito il profumo della sua pelle e il corpo di Marian aveva riempito il vuoto tra le sue braccia.  
\- Sono felice, Adeline. - Rispose. - Completamente felice.  
  
Seduta sul letto, Marian guardò il cielo che diventava sempre più scuro fuori dalla finestra, col rosso del tramonto che sfumava nel buio della notte.  
Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per accendere una candela, ma non lo fece e rimase ad aspettare che si accendessero le stelle.  
La stanza, in quel momento illuminata solo dal fuoco del camino, era fin troppo lussuosa e lei era certa di non aver fatto nulla per meritare quel trattamento di favore.  
Fissò il vassoio pieno di cibo che giaceva sul tavolo, intoccato. Lei non era riuscita a mangiare nulla, ma poteva vedere chiaramente che la carne era abbondante e cucinata in maniera raffinata, la frutta fresca e matura e il pane fragrante e sfornato da poco.  
Non capiva, non poteva capire.  
Aveva colpito Guy di Gisborne con un pugnale, molto probabilmente lo aveva ucciso e i soldati del castello l'avevano arrestata per quel delitto. L'avevano trascinata nelle segrete e l'avevano rinchiusa in una cella umida e puzzolente.  
Marian era rimasta in un angolo, tremante e certa che ormai la sua vita fosse finita. Era un'assassina ed era stata catturata: sarebbe stata sicuramente impiccata e nemmeno il conte avrebbe potuto proteggerla.  
Poi, dopo qualche tempo passato nel terrore, un giovane era andato a trovarla nelle segrete e si era presentato come Archer, dicendo di essere il maestro d'armi del castello.  
Si era fermato davanti alla porta della sua cella e l'aveva osservata attentamente per un po', poi aveva scosso la testa con un sorrisetto ironico.  
\- E dire che l'avevamo preso tutti per matto…  
L'aveva guardata negli occhi fino a farla sentire a disagio e le aveva fatto qualche domanda.  
\- Perché lo hai fatto? Perché hai accoltellato Guy?  
Marian si era lasciata sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Voleva farmi del male. È pericoloso e crudele e di sicuro voleva vendicarsi.  
\- Vendicarsi di cosa?  
La ragazza aveva scosso la testa. Ricordava il suo sogno, Gisborne con la gola tagliata che cadeva a terra, sanguinando, ma non avrebbe potuto spiegare perché fosse così certa di aver tentato di ucciderlo né per quale motivo lo avesse fatto.  
Si era stretta il corpo con le braccia con un brivido. Poteva sentire i vestiti umidi sulla pelle e si era resa conto con orrore di essere bagnata di sangue, del sangue di Gisborne.  
\- Non ti ricordi proprio niente, vero? - Aveva chiesto Archer e Marian si era stupita di trovare una nota affettuosa nella sua voce.  
Il giovane aveva aperto la cella e l'aveva fatta alzare da terra prendendola per un braccio. Marian l'aveva seguito passivamente, senza nemmeno provare a ribellarsi e Archer l'aveva portata in quella stanza lussuosa e l'aveva lasciata lì, chiudendola dentro.  
Rimasta sola, la ragazza si era liberata degli abiti insanguinati, lavando via il sangue che le macchiava la pelle con l'acqua del catino, aveva indossato uno degli abiti che erano stati lasciati nella stanza e si era seduta sul letto, confusa e spaurita, senza sapere cosa poteva aspettarsi.  
Ora che il sole era tramontato era ancora nella stessa posizione, immersa nei suoi pensieri.  
Continuava a vedere Gisborne che le correva incontro, minaccioso, la sua esitazione e il tentativo di fuga di Marian che si era concluso quando lui le aveva stretto il polso dopo un breve inseguimento.  
Marian poteva ancora sentire il tocco delle sue dita sulla pelle, come un marchio infuocato.  
E quello che era successo dopo era un turbinio confuso e allo stesso tempo lentissimo, una specie di incubo di cui poteva ricordare ogni singolo istante: il suo scatto quando lo aveva colpito con il pugnale, le frecce degli arcieri puntate su di lei e Gisborne che, pur ferito, correva verso di lei per spingerla a terra, cadendole addosso.  
 _Se non avesse cercato di catturarmi, gli arcieri mi avrebbero uccisa._  
Marian spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto all'improvviso di quello che era successo veramente: Guy di Gisborne non l'aveva trascinata a terra per arrestarla, ma l'aveva protetta dalle frecce dei soldati facendole scudo col proprio corpo. Anche se era ferito.  
 _Mi ha salvato la vita._  
Viste in quella nuova luce, anche le parole che le aveva rivolto prima di perdere i sensi assumevano un significato diverso.  
Ma perché un uomo come Guy di Gisborne avrebbe dovuto salvare la vita della donna che aveva tentato di ucciderlo?  
Marian non riusciva a capirlo.  



	39. Déjà Vu

Marian si affacciò alla finestra per guardare fuori: il cortile del castello ferveva di movimento mentre gli ospiti dello sceriffo passeggiavano oppure assistevano agli intrattenimenti organizzati per loro.  
Solo pochi giorni prima anche lei avrebbe fatto parte di quella folla, al seguito del conte, ma ormai si sentiva isolata dal resto dell'umanità.  
Era chiusa in quella stanza troppo bella per lei e per il momento aveva ricevuto solo le visite di Archer e dei servi che entravano insieme a lui per portare vassoi di cibo, per ravvivare il fuoco o svuotare il vaso da notte. Una volta era stato lo sceriffo di Nottingham ad accompagnare il giovane, ma si era trattenuto solo per poco tempo, limitandosi a osservarla con un certo stupore e a farle qualche domanda sull'aggressione a Guy di Gisborne.  
La ragazza non riusciva a capire perché sembrassero tutti così sorpresa di vederla. Forse il conte non aveva mentito quando aveva detto che proveniva da Nottingham.  
Marian sbocconcellò un pezzo di pane.  
Poco prima Archer aveva condotto da lei un uomo anziano, dal volto segnato dal dolore. L'aveva fissata a lungo e poi si era avvicinato come se avesse avuto intenzione di abbracciarla, ma quando lei gli aveva chiesto chi fosse, i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime e aveva vacillato.  
Archer si era affrettato a sostenerlo e aveva risposto al posto dell'uomo.  
\- Guarda il suo volto e cerca la risposta nel tuo cuore. Prima o poi te ne ricorderai.  
Poi i due uomini erano usciti e lei era rimasta di nuovo sola.  
Mise da parte il pane e si stese sul letto, a occhi chiusi, cercando qualche risposta dentro di sé senza trovarne alcuna.  
Si addormentò e fu il rumore della porta che si apriva a svegliarla.  
Si alzò dal letto in fretta, non voleva che Archer la vedesse in una posizione tanto vulnerabile, e si pietrificò, paralizzata dal terrore: a entrare nella sua stanza non era stato Archer, ma Guy di Gisborne!  
Il cavaliere si era chiuso la porta alle spalle e vi si era appoggiato con la schiena, come per impedirle di uscire.  
La ragazza lo guardò come avrebbe potuto fare con un cane rabbioso, per cercare di capire che intenzioni avesse e da che tipo di attacco avrebbe dovuto difendersi, ma il cavaliere si limitava a restare immobile a guardarla.  
Poi fece per muoversi verso di lei, allargando leggermente le braccia.  
\- Marian… - Disse in un sussurro pieno di emozione e la ragazza sobbalzò, facendo un passo indietro.  
Guy si fermò.  
\- No, no! Non devi avere paura.  
Gli occhi di Marian fissarono involontariamente il petto di Gisborne, nel punto in cui lo aveva pugnalato. Il cavaliere indossava pantaloni di pelle nera e una camicia larga dello stesso colore, chiusa sul collo da lacci intrecciati che lasciavano intravedere il bianco di una fasciatura che gli avvolgeva il torace.  
Guy seguì il suo sguardo e si rese conto che la ragazza temeva una sua vendetta. Gli occhi di lei lo guardavano con timore, senza dare la minima impressione di ricordarsi di lui e Guy si sentì stringere il cuore nel capire che in quel momento per Marian lui era solo uno sconosciuto dalla pessima fama che la terrorizzava.  
Avrebbe voluto prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla a sé, ma non poteva, l'avrebbe solo spaventata ancora di più.  
Fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi e tenere a bada le emozioni.  
_È un miracolo che sia viva, non posso pretendere che sia anche semplice._  
Guy non era mai stato paziente, per lui aspettare era sempre stato difficile, ma ora sapeva che non doveva avere fretta. Forse col tempo Marian avrebbe recuperato la memoria, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto riconquistare il suo amore e in nessuno dei due casi poteva permettersi di forzare i tempi per non rischiare di farla scappare.  
\- Non ho intenzione di farti del male. Te lo prometto.  
\- Ho cercato di uccidervi. - Disse Marian, senza azzardarsi a guardarlo.  
\- Ma non ci sei riuscita. Non importa, davvero.  
La ragazza fissò il pavimento.  
\- Mi avete spinta a terra per salvarmi dagli arcieri?  
\- Sì.  
\- Perché? Avreste dovuto volermi morta.  
Guy fece un passo verso di lei.  
\- È questo che ti hanno raccontato di me? Che sono solo un assassino spietato? Una persona malvagia? Il cane feroce dello sceriffo?  
Marian non rispose. Tra il racconto del conte e le voci che aveva sentito in giro, le parole di Gisborne esprimevano piuttosto accuratamente l'idea che si era fatta di lui, ma di certo non poteva dirglielo.  
Il suo silenzio però fu altrettanto eloquente e Guy sospirò.  
\- Ti faccio una promessa, Marian e, pensa quello che vuoi di me, ma sappi che io do molto valore alla mia parola. - Appoggiò un ginocchio a terra e la ragazza lo fissò, stupita. - Le mie mani non ti toccheranno mai per farti del male e la mia spada è al tuo servizio per proteggerti. Col tempo ritroverai i tuoi ricordi oppure imparerai a conoscermi di nuovo, ma per ora sappi che non ti darò alcun motivo per temermi. Te lo giuro.  
La ragazza lo guardò, intimidita da quel gesto e da quelle parole appassionate e si limitò ad annuire timidamente.  
Non capiva perché il cavaliere la trattasse con tanto riguardo dopo quello che aveva fatto e, presa  
da un improvviso coraggio, glielo chiese.  
_Perché ti amo._  
Guy sapeva che la verità in quel momento l'avrebbe spaventata, perciò si limitò a sorridere.  
Si rialzò da terra, forse troppo in fretta, e per un attimo la vista gli si oscurò, costringendolo a cercare un sostegno per non cadere.  
Marian trasalì nel sentirsi toccare sulla spalla dalla mano di Gisborne e fu sul punto di sottrarsi al suo tocco, ma nell'alzare lo sguardo si accorse che il cavaliere non l'aveva toccata con cattive intenzioni, ma solo per trovare un appoggio. Gisborne era impallidito e aveva il viso coperto da un velo di sudore, ma riuscì a rivolgerle un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Mi dispiace, non volevo…  
Marian arrossì, pensando che se il cavaliere sembrava così sofferente era solo per causa sua, per la ferita che lei stessa gli aveva inferto.  
\- Forse dovreste sedervi…  
Guy seguì il suo consiglio e sedette sul letto, poi le rivolse un sorriso complice.  
\- A dire il vero non dovrei essere qui, ma volevo vederti.  
Marian lo guardò. Aveva pensato che Guy di Gisborne fosse una persona spietata e pericolosa, ma l'uomo che si trovava davanti sembrava molto diverso da come lo aveva immaginato.  
Era chiaro che provasse ancora dei sentimenti per lei. Del resto non le aveva bruciato casa dopo essere stato respinto all'altare? Se voleva costringerla a sposarlo doveva essere interessato a lei. Ma quello che la sorprendeva davvero era la semplicità disarmante con cui li esprimeva.  
Distolse lo sguardo e gli voltò le spalle, imbarazzata.  
\- Volete del vino? - Chiese, prendendo la brocca appoggiata sul tavolo per riempire una coppa.  
\- Sì. Credo di averne bisogno.  
Gli porse la coppa e Guy la prese, sfiorandole inavvertitamente le dita. La ragazza si affrettò a ritornare verso il tavolo per riempirne una anche per sé, chiedendosi se il cavaliere avesse la febbre perché il tocco delle sue dita sulla pelle di Marian sembrava bruciare.  
Ma forse il problema non era la febbre, perché anche lo sguardo di Gisborne, fisso su di lei, sembrava scottarla.  
\- Vi sentite meglio? - Chiese dopo un po'. - Forse dovreste tornare nei vostri alloggi per riposare.  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Questi _sono_ i miei alloggi.  
_I nostri alloggi._  
Marian lo guardò, sempre più imbarazzata.  
Il cavaliere le aveva ceduto le proprie stanze al castello per qualche strana forma di gentilezza oppure si aspettava che le condividesse con lui?  
Guy scoppiò a ridere nel vedere l'espressione di Marian e se ne pentì immediatamente nel sentire una nuova fitta di dolore che si irradiava dalla ferita.  
\- Non preoccuparti, dammi solo un attimo per riprendere le forze e poi è meglio che ritorni in infermeria prima che si accorgano che sono scappato. Non ho intenzione di sedurti ora, anche perché non ne avrei le energie.  
Marian avvampò.  
\- Mi state prendendo in giro?!  
\- Sì.  
La ragazza lo guardò per un attimo, sorpresa da tanta sfrontatezza, poi gli voltò le spalle con uno sbuffo irritato e finse di essere interessata al cibo sul vassoio.  
L'atteggiamento del cavaliere la imbarazzava e la metteva a disagio perché non riusciva a capire come potesse essere tanto divertito e amichevole con la persona che lo aveva ferito.  
Impiegò parecchio tempo a scegliere un frutto dal cestino appoggiato sul tavolo per non essere costretta a parlare con lui, poi, quando alla fine si decise a voltarsi dopo aver afferrato una mela, si fermò, colpita da una sensazione stranissima.  
Gisborne si era appoggiato ai cuscini del letto, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentato, indebolito dalla perdita di sangue e dal dolore.  
Ma a sconvolgere Marian non era la prospettiva che Guy di Gisborne potesse rimanere a dormire in quelle stanze che dopotutto erano sue, quanto la certezza inspiegabile di aver già vissuto quella situazione.  
Non riusciva a ricordare quando né perché, ma era assolutamente sicura che in qualche punto del suo passato lei era rimasta in piedi in una stanza simile a quella, con una mela in mano, a guardare Guy di Gisborne che dormiva sul suo letto.  
Si avvicinò a lui, incerta.  
Era un ricordo quello?  
Era un frammento del suo passato che in qualche modo era tornato?  
E cosa significava?  
Aveva paura di quell'uomo, ma allo stesso tempo aveva la sensazione che non avrebbe dovuto averne.  
Lo guardò, pallido e immobile, Come poteva dormire così tranquillo e fiducioso davanti a lei?  
Come poteva sapere che lei non avrebbe tentato di ucciderlo per la terza volta?  
_Forse sta male. Forse dovrei chiamare aiuto. Ma perché dovrei? È un mio nemico. Oppure no?_  
Si avvicinò ancora e allungò una mano per sfiorargli la fronte.  
Si disse che lo stava facendo per controllare se stesse bene, che era semplicemente un suo dovere di essere umano, ma dentro di sé sapeva che stava mentendo a sé stessa.  
_Voleva_ toccarlo. Desiderava il contatto con la sua pelle, anche se non sapeva perché.  
La porta che si apriva le fece fare un balzo indietro e si voltò a guardare Archer, atterrita.  
\- Ecco dove sei! - Disse il giovane, avvicinandosi a Gisborne. - Avrei dovuto immaginarlo!  
Guy aveva aperto gli occhi, svegliato dal rumore.  
\- Oh. Archer.  
\- Dovresti essere a letto.  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Ci sono, non lo vedi?  
L'altro scosse la testa con una risata.  
\- Idiota. Sai benissimo cosa intendo. Ora vieni, torniamo in infermeria prima che se ne accorgano anche gli altri.  
Archer porse la mano al fratello e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, poi gli mise un braccio intorno alla schiena per farlo appoggiare a lui e si diresse verso la porta.  
\- Mi spiace, ma per il momento dovrai fare a meno della sua compagnia. - Disse Archer con un sogghigno, rivolgendosi a Marian. Guy si limitò a sorriderle con aria rassegnata, troppo debole e dolorante per opporsi al fratello.  
Rimasta sola, Marian sedette sul letto, pensierosa.  
Il materasso era ancora caldo dove Guy si era sdraiato e la ragazza si chiese perché il pensiero di Gisborne che dormiva sul suo letto la turbasse tanto.  
Per lei quell'uomo era uno sconosciuto, si disse, addentando la mela sovrappensiero.  
_Oppure no?_  
Il sapore del frutto, fresco e succoso, le fece venire in mente un'altra immagine, ancora più imbarazzante.  
Quello, pensò senza sapere perché, era il sapore che avrebbero avuto le labbra del cavaliere nero se lo avesse baciato.  
_Perché mai dovrei farlo?!_  
Rossa in viso e confusa, Marian nascose il viso contro il cuscino, cercando di non pensare a Guy di Gisborne.  
Ma quello era il _suo_ cuscino e ora che lo sapeva Marian aveva l'impressione di potervi sentire l'odore della sua pelle.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un verso rabbioso e lo scagliò contro il muro, seguito un attimo dopo dalla mela, poi tornò a nascondere il viso contro il materasso.  
Il _suo_ materasso.  



	40. Liar

Marian fece un passo oltre il portone del castello, aspettandosi di essere fermata dai soldati di guardia, ma i due uomini si limitarono a guardarla senza fare nulla.  
La ragazza si avventurò nel cortile interno, cercando un angolo un po' più isolato per evitare gli sguardi incuriositi della gente. Lanciò uno sguardo al cancello che conduceva in città e pensò che sarebbe bastato pochissimo per attraversarlo e far perdere le sue tracce, eludendo la sorveglianza delle guardie.  
Non lo fece e invece si diresse sul retro del castello, nell'angolo di cortile su cui affacciavano le cucine e i quartieri della servitù.  
Aveva dato la sua parola allo sceriffo, non sarebbe fuggita e comunque non avrebbe saputo dove andare. Sir Arthur di Kingstone le aveva detto che non poteva lasciarla libera di allontanarsi dal castello, in troppi avevano assistito alla sua aggressione contro Guy di Gisborne, ma che le avrebbe permesso di muoversi liberamente per il castello se lei avesse giurato di non cercare di fuggire e di non fare del male a nessun altro.  
Gli sguardi curiosi della gente la mettevano a disagio, ma non sopportava più di restare rinchiusa nella stanza di Gisborne.  
Il cavaliere non era tornato a trovarla dopo averle fatto visita nella sua camera due giorni prima e Marian non poteva fare a meno di chiedersene il motivo visto che era sembrato tanto ansioso di vederla.  
 _Forse sta male._  
La ragazza scacciò quel pensiero dalla testa, infastidita da quella punta di preoccupazione che continuava a punzecchiarle la coscienza.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto stare in pena per un uomo che nemmeno conosceva?  
 _Però lui conosce te…_  
“Mi sento solo in colpa perché sono stata io a ferirlo.” Pensò e decise che la prossima volta che avesse visto Archer gli avrebbe chiesto notizie di Gisborne, tanto per mettere a tacere i rimorsi.  
Sedette su una cassa di provviste che doveva essere stata scaricata in cortile in attesa di essere portata in cucina e chiuse gli occhi, godendo la sensazione piacevole del sole sulla pelle dopo tanto tempo passato al chiuso.  
Intorno a sé sentiva le voci e i rumori dei servitori che lavoravano nelle cucine e il chiacchiericcio allegro delle lavandaie che uscivano dal castello per portare fuori i cesti dei panni da lavare.  
Da qualche parte in lontananza, Marian sentiva la voce di una donna che chiamava qualcuno.  
\- Seth! Seth, dove sei?!  
Marian aprì gli occhi sentendo un fruscio che proveniva da dietro alle provviste su cui si era seduta.  
Si alzò in piedi, un po' preoccupata all'idea che potesse essere un topo o qualche altro animale altrettanto sgradevole, ma si ritrovò a fissare la schiena di un bambino di quattro o cinque anni che si era infilato tra casse e sacchi di cibo col chiaro intento di nascondersi. A giudicare dal fango che lo ricopriva dalla testa ai piedi, Marian poteva anche immaginare perché non volesse essere trovato.  
\- Lasciami indovinare, tu sei Seth, vero?  
Il bambino si voltò di scatto, spaventato, ma non appena la vide, il suo viso si illuminò di gioia e corse ad abbracciarla, aggrappandosi alle sue gambe.  
\- Marian! Sei tornata! Sei tornata davvero!  
La ragazza lo guardò, incerta. Nessuno l'aveva mai accolta con tanto entusiasmo e lei si sentiva in colpa al pensiero di deludere quel bambino dicendogli che non si ricordava chi fosse.  
\- Seth!  
Marian alzò lo sguardo verso la donna che si stava affrettando verso di loro e il bambino sussultò, cercando di nascondersi dietro le gambe della ragazza.  
Adeline li raggiunse e fissò Marian per un attimo, come se fosse sorpresa di vederla, ma si riprese subito, le fece un cenno di saluto e alzò un dito per ammonire il bambino.  
\- Come hai fatto a ridurti così?! Ti sei rotolato nel fango dei maiali?!  
\- Non l'ho fatto apposta, Adeline. Ma hai visto? Marian è tornata!  
\- E le stai sporcando il vestito di fango. Vieni qui.  
Il bambino sembrò accorgersi solo in quel momento delle impronte che aveva lasciato sulla gonna della ragazza e obbedì ad Adeline, lanciando uno sguardo dispiaciuto a Marian.  
\- Scusa.  
La balia indicò un secchio pieno d'acqua appoggiato a terra accanto al pozzo.  
\- Vai subito a lavarti almeno le mani e il viso.  
Seth capì che era più saggio obbedire ad Adeline e si avviò docilmente verso il secchio, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi per girarsi verso Marian con un sorriso enorme.  
\- Sono così contento che sei tornata! Il mio papà era sempre triste senza di te!  
Le due donne lo guardarono correre via, divertite, e Adeline guardò Marian.  
\- Deve essere strano, vero? Gli altri ti conoscono, ma tu non li ricordi…  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Non sapevo cosa dirgli, sembrava così contento di vedermi, ci sarebbe rimasto male…  
\- Lui è Seth e io sono Adeline.  
\- Vi conoscevo bene?  
\- Molto. Sono davvero contenta che tu sia viva, sai? Ho pianto per te e anche Seth.  
\- Mi dispiace…  
\- Non è colpa tua. Sono stati tempi bui, ma ora le cose andranno meglio. Col tempo ricorderai tutto, ne sono certa.  
\- Lo spero. Odio sentirmi così confusa.  
Seth tornò trotterellando allegramente e sorrise ad Adeline con un'espressione impertinente, mostrandole le mani gocciolanti.  
\- Va bene così?  
La donna finse di esaminarle attentamente, facendolo ridacchiare.  
\- Possono andare, ma più tardi ti aspetta un bagno vero e proprio.  
Il bambino si impossessò della mano di Marian e la guardò, speranzoso.  
\- Vieni anche tu?  
\- Dove?  
\- Dal mio papà. Si è fatto male e ha la febbre. - Il bambino tirò fuori una mela da sotto la camicia e la mostrò a Marian. - Voglio portargli questa, così forse si sentirà meglio. È per questo che mi sono sporcato, Adeline: c'era una pozzanghera sotto l'albero e ci sono caduto dentro mentre raccoglievo la mela.  
\- Potevi prenderne una in cucina, lo sai che non devi arrampicarti sugli alberi. - Lo rimproverò Adeline.  
\- Dall'albero è più buona. - Seth iniziò a tirare Marian. - Andiamo?  
  
\- Sto bene, davvero.  
Tuck finì di cambiare la fasciatura e scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
\- Risparmia pure il fiato, figliolo. Non ti permetterò di alzarti da quel letto per almeno altri due giorni.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Morirò di noia. Se sarò costretto a fissare quel muro per un altro po', finirò col diventare matto.  
\- Tanto lo sei già. - Disse il frate, senza lasciarsi impietosire. - E potevi pensarci prima di andare in giro per il castello di nascosto. Se fossi rimasto a letto come ti avevo detto non ti si sarebbe riaperta la ferita e non ti sarebbe venuta la febbre.  
\- Mi è anche passata.  
\- Sì, da questa mattina dopo aver fatto preoccupare tutti. Adeline ha passato tutta la notte a bagnarti la fronte per rinfrescarti. Rassegnati. Almeno due giorni e solo se seguirai tutte le mie istruzioni.  
Guy si appoggiò con la schiena ai cuscini e sospirò.  
\- Mi arrendo.  
Sentirono bussare alla porta dell'infermeria e Tuck andò ad aprire.  
\- Consolati, hai visite. Io tornerò più tardi.  
Il frate uscì dalla stanza e un attimo dopo Seth vi entrò, trascinando con sé Marian. Adeline li seguì un attimo dopo, con un'espressione divertita sul viso.  
Guy fissò la ragazza, sorpreso di vederla lì e si accorse che anche lei era altrettanto stupita.  
\- Padre! Ti ho portato una mela! E anche Marian! - Disse il bambino con entusiasmo, lasciando il polso della ragazza per correre ad arrampicarsi sul letto per abbracciare Guy.  
\- Mi ha chiesto di accompagnarlo da suo padre… Non pensavo…  
\- Che fossi io?  
Marian guardò Seth e pensò che avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Ora che li vedeva uno accanto all'altro, la somiglianza di Gisborne con quel bambino era notevole.  
\- Già…  
\- Hai ancora la febbre, padre? Ti fa tanto, tanto male?  
Guy stava per rispondere che ormai era praticamente guarito quando notò l'espressione di Marian: la ragazza era rossa in viso e non osava guardarlo. Che si sentisse in colpa per averlo ferito?  
\- Sono sicuro che la mela che mi hai portato mi farà sentire meglio, sai? Ma Tuck ha detto che dovrò restare a letto ancora per qualche giorno, forse una settimana, se non due…  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, sperando di riuscire a dare l'impressione di essere sofferente, ma di sopportare coraggiosamente il dolore per non spaventare Seth. Non che gli riuscisse troppo difficile perché effettivamente la ferita faceva ancora piuttosto male, ma voleva che Marian pensasse di averlo ferito più gravemente di quanto non avesse fatto.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi notò che Marian era ancora più rossa e confusa di prima, mentre Adeline lo fissava, sospettosa.  
\- Adeline, dovrei scrivere alcune istruzioni da lasciare ad Allan per la gestione di Knighton Hall in questi giorni… Gli serve la lista delle famiglie che abitano nel villaggio per poter raccogliere le tasse…  
La donna lo fissò, stupita e per un attimo Guy ebbe il timore che potesse obiettare che in realtà Allan conosceva gli abitanti di Knighton meglio di tutti loro, ma Adeline si limitò a prendere penna, inchiostro e una pergamena e a portarglieli.  
Guy la guardò con aria sofferente.  
\- Temo di non averne la forza… Stare seduto troppo a lungo mi fa ancora male. Potresti scrivere tu per me?  
Adeline lo fissò e Guy scosse impercettibilmente la testa.  
\- La mia vista non è più quella di una volta, mi dispiace. - Disse Adeline, trattenendo un sorriso divertito. - Forse può aiutarti Marian visto che…  
Si interruppe, guardando Seth, ma Marian capì perfettamente quello che stava per dire.  
 _Visto che è stata lei a ferirti._  
\- Sì, certo… Posso scrivere... - Disse, lanciando uno sguardo colpevole a Guy.  
Che fosse suo nemico oppure no, non aveva importanza: era un essere umano e lei lo aveva quasi ucciso mentre lui le aveva salvato la vita. Aiutarlo in quelle piccole cose era il minimo che potesse fare, almeno finché non fosse guarito.  
\- Allora noi andiamo, Seth ha decisamente bisogno di un bagno. - Disse Adeline, porgendo gli strumenti per scrivere a Marian e ignorando le proteste del bambino. - Torneremo più tardi.  
Adeline si chinò sul letto di Guy per salutarlo con un bacio materno.  
\- Bugiardo. - Sussurrò in un respiro e colse il suo rapidissimo sorriso, appena un guizzo della guancia sotto le sue labbra.  



	41. Not So Weak

Robin si appoggiò al muro e offrì ad Archer un pezzo del pane che stava mangiando. Il fratello accettò, ringraziandolo con un sorriso.  
\- Sei di guardia al cancello? Non dovrebbe pensarci uno dei soldati? - Chiese Robin e Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Non mi dispiace fare un turno di guardia di tanto in tanto, dà il tempo per pensare. E tu? Che ci fai qui?  
Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- Troppi pensieri, non riuscivo a dormire.  
\- Si tratta di Guy, vero?  
Robin annuì.  
\- Ho il timore che la sua ferita potrebbe essere più grave di quello che pensavamo.  
\- Tuck non sembra particolarmente preoccupato, però.  
\- Tuck non lo conosce come lo conosco io. Non è la prima volta che Guy viene ferito, ma le altre volte bisognava faticare per costringerlo a riposare finché non fosse guarito, non è normale che sia ancora così debole.  
\- Non ha più la febbre, però.  
\- No, ma dopo una settimana ancora non ha la forza di alzarsi dal letto… E ieri mattina ero andato a trovarlo e si è addormentato mentre gli stavo parlando…  
\- Forse eri noioso.  
Robin fece un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Forse. Ma mi preoccupa, non è da Gisborne.  
\- Hai provato a parlarne con Djaq e Matilda?  
\- Non ancora, ma credo che lo farò. Anche Isabella è in pena per lui.  
\- Forse ho ancora un po' delle spezie che ho portato con me dai miei viaggi. In oriente le aggiungono al vino per dare vigore ai guerrieri, forse potrebbero farlo sentire meglio.  
I due uomini rimasero in silenzio per un po', guardando il cielo punteggiato di stelle sopra le loro teste, poi Archer raddrizzò la schiena, messo in allarme da un fruscio sospetto.  
\- Hai sentito? - Sussurrò a Robin e l'altro annuì.  
\- Sembra che qualcuno stia cercando di introdursi nel castello.  
Archer si assicurò che il cancello fosse ben chiuso e poi si mosse in direzione del rumore. In quel punto c'era una piccola apertura usata per gettare i rifiuti e in passato Robin e la sua banda l'avevano usata per introdursi nel castello, ma erano davvero pochi a conoscerla e ancora meno quelli che conoscevano gli appigli che servivano per non scivolare.  
Chiunque fosse l'intruso che stava cercando di entrare, doveva essere allo stesso tempo abile e temerario. Di certo non aveva buone intenzioni.  
Archer fece un cenno a Robin e i due uomini si avvicinarono all'apertura, appena in tempo per vedere un uomo che ne sgusciava fuori.  
L'intruso era avvolto in un mantello scuro che si confondeva con il buio della notte e se non lo avessero sentito mentre si arrampicava, Archer e Robin non lo avrebbero visto.  
Entrambi estrassero i pugnali e si avvicinarono ancora, poi, con uno scatto, Robin si avventò sullo sconosciuto, gettandolo a terra e puntandogli il pugnale alla gola.  
Sorprendentemente l'altro non reagì e rimase immobile a terra, senza ribellarsi a Robin, poi parlò.  
\- Calma, Hood. Sono io.  
Robin lo fissò spalancando gli occhi, poi allontanò il coltello dalla gola del suo prigioniero mentre gli abbassava il cappuccio del mantello per essere sicuro di non aver sentito male.  
\- Gisborne?!  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Mi hai scoperto. Non dirlo a Tuck. E soprattutto non a Marian. E ora potresti spostarti? Sei pesante.  
Robin lo lasciò andare e lo afferrò per un braccio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, ancora incredulo.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui?!  
Archer li raggiunse e li guardò, tornando a infilare il pugnale nel fodero.  
\- Ma guarda, a quanto pare il moribondo non sta poi così tanto male…  
\- Stavo meglio prima che Hood mi schiacciasse a terra.  
\- Credo che tu ci debba una spiegazione.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo al castello.  
\- Vi dirò tutto, ma torniamo dentro prima che qualcuno si accorga che non sono a letto.  
Archer guardò il cancello.  
\- Io devo restare di guardia, mi racconterete dopo.  
Gisborne si incamminò furtivamente verso l'infermeria e Robin lo seguì, altrettanto silenzioso.  
Arrivati a destinazione, Guy bussò piano e un attimo dopo la porta venne aperta da Adeline.  
\- Sei in ritardo, stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi. - Disse la donna sottovoce, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.  
\- Ho avuto un contrattempo. - Rispose Guy, accennando a Robin e Adeline sorrise, divertita.  
\- Allora non sei invisibile come dici di essere.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- È lui che ha una vista acuta.  
Adeline richiuse la porta e la sbarrò, poi prese il mantello di Guy e lo nascose in fondo a un cesto pieno di biancheria da lavare.  
Robin guardò entrambi, sempre più stupito.  
\- Gisborne, vuoi spiegarmi?!  
Guy si tolse la giacca e gli stivali e sedette sul letto.  
\- Non c'è molto da spiegare, non trovi?  
Robin si piazzò davanti a lui, con le braccia incrociate.  
\- Direi di sì, invece. Pensavo che fossi malato, che non riuscissi a riprenderti dalla ferita e mi preoccupavo per te e invece ti trovo ad arrampicarti nei condotti di scarico del castello in piena notte. Mi sembra che tu abbia molto da spiegare.  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Davvero eri preoccupato?  
\- Sì, razza di imbecille! Passi le giornate a letto, senza forze, mangi a malapena e ti addormenti mentre ti parlo, cosa dovrei pensare? E tu, Adeline, lo sapevi e non hai detto nulla?  
\- Non prendertela con lei, le ho chiesto io di mantenere il segreto.  
\- Ma perché?  
\- Perché se Marian sapesse la verità si terrebbe alla larga da me. Chissà che cose tremende le ha raccontato il conte, chissà cosa pensa che io voglia farle… Mi ha pugnalato perché credeva che volessi farle del male, era terrorizzata da me, te ne rendi conto? Io fare del male a lei…  
\- Non le hai detto come stanno le cose?  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo triste.  
\- Cosa dovrei dirle? Che è sposata a un uomo che considera malvagio? La conosci anche tu, si sentirebbe intrappolata e penserebbe che l'ho costretta a sposarmi, non ascolterebbe più una parola di quello che dico.  
Robin gli toccò una spalla.  
\- Prima o poi ricorderà.  
\- Potrebbe non succedere mai. Ma conquisterò di nuovo il suo cuore.  
\- Mentendole. Mentendo a tutti.  
\- Se mi vede debole non avrà paura di me. Si sente in colpa per avermi ferito e per questo ha acconsentito a venirmi a trovare quando l'ho supplicata di tenermi compagnia.  
Robin annuì. Non era sicuro che quella di Gisborne fosse una buona idea, ma poteva capirlo.  
\- Tu come stai _davvero_?  
\- La ferita sta guarendo. Fa ancora male, ma è sopportabile e come hai potuto vedere sto recuperando le forze.  
\- E per quale motivo vai in giro di notte di nascosto?  
\- Marian viene a trovarmi solo per brevi periodi, per il resto del tempo posso solo dormire o fissare la parete accanto al letto, te ne rendi conto? Se fossi costretto a rimanere qui anche di notte finirei per diventare pazzo. E poi la gente ha bisogno del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- A me sembra che sia più il Guardiano Notturno ad avere bisogno di avere qualcuno da aiutare. Però potevi evitare di ingannare anche me, stamattina hai fatto finta di addormentarti mentre ti parlavo, è da maleducati.  
Guy gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Non ho fatto finta. Ero sfinito dopo aver passato tutta la notte a fare le consegne a Nettlestone. Ancora non si sono ripresi dopo l'epidemia dell'anno scorso, non ci sono abbastanza uomini a lavorare i campi e chi è rimasto vive in miseria. Ci sono tornato anche poco fa.  
Robin sedette sull'altro letto con un sospiro.  
\- Non riusciamo ad aiutare tutti. La gente pensa che Robin Hood li abbia abbandonati…  
\- Ed è anche per questo che il Guardiano Notturno deve tornare ad agire. Sanno che siamo alleati, quello che faccio io è come se lo facessi tu. “Noi siamo Robin Hood”, giusto?  
Adeline mise un cestino sul letto di Guy.  
\- Ora mangia, prima che torni Tuck. Ce n'è abbastanza anche per te, Robin.  
\- Ecco come fai a rifiutare il cibo durante il giorno. Altro che troppo debole per mangiare… Quando tutte queste bugie verranno scoperte ti troverai nei guai.  
Guy prese un pezzo di formaggio e guardò l'amico.  
\- Forse. Ma se nel frattempo saranno riuscite a farmi riconquistare il cuore di Marian, ne sarà valsa la pena.  
Robin scosse la testa, divertito e adocchiò il cestino.  
\- Ci sono anche delle frittelle là dentro?  
\- Quelle sono mie.  
Robin lo ignorò afferrò una manciata di dolci con un sogghigno divertito.  
\- Queste, fratello mio, sono il prezzo per il mio silenzio.  
  
Archer guardò le prime luci dell'alba che tingevano il cielo di rosa e sorrise tra sé, scuotendo la testa.  
Non aveva idea di cosa Guy avrebbe raccontato a Robin, ma era chiaro che suo fratello stava meglio di quanto non avessero pensato.  
Quel pensiero lo faceva sentire sollevato e allo stesso tempo gli suggeriva che ormai non sarebbe più ripartito per i suoi viaggi senza meta come in passato. Non aveva mai voluto stringere legami, ma ormai era successo e doveva considerare Nottingham come la sua casa, il luogo a cui tornare e dove avrebbe trovato la sua famiglia.  
In fondo non gli dispiaceva così tanto.  
Presto i soldati del turno successivo sarebbero venuti a dargli il cambio e Archer pensò che più tardi sarebbe passato a parlare con Guy.  
Forse ne avrebbe approfittato per salutare anche Adeline e magari avrebbe potuto chiederle di raccontargli qualche aneddoto della sua infanzia. Di certo la donna ne sarebbe stata felice.  
Stava per lasciare il suo posto al cancello quando vide un uomo che guidava un carro, lanciato al galoppo lungo la strada e diretto al castello.  
Dall'aspetto sembrava un mercante diretto al mercato, ma tanta fretta era insolita, di solito i carri carichi assumevano un'andatura lenta per non rischiare di danneggiare le merci.  
Archer fece cenno ai soldati di avvicinarsi e tenersi pronti e fece alzare il cancello per andare incontro all'uomo.  
Il mercante scese dal carro, agitato e terreo in viso.  
\- Aiuto! Per carità, aiuto!  
\- Cosa vi è successo? - Chiese Archer.  
\- Dovete venire a Nettlestone! Sono morti! Sono tutti morti! Li hanno massacrati!  



	42. The Look in His Eyes

Archer mise il cavallo al passo entrando nel villaggio di Nettlestone.  
Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Il mercante che aveva dato l'allarme era talmente sconvolto che non era stato in grado di spiegare cosa avesse visto e aveva continuato a balbettare il nome del villaggio e a dire che erano tutti morti.  
Di sicuro c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato: negli ultimi tempi Nettlestone stava ancora patendo le conseguenze dell'epidemia di febbre che ne aveva decimato gli abitanti, ma il villaggio non era mai stato così silenzioso.  
Archer non riusciva a sentire il minimo rumore che facesse pensare alla normale attività di un villaggio di contadini, c'era solo un silenzio innaturale.  
Fece cenno ai soldati di tenersi pronti a tutto e scese da cavallo, dirigendosi verso la casa più vicina.  
La porta era aperta e sul tavolo c'era un cesto colmo di cibo, un'abbondanza insolita per un villaggio piagato dalla miseria, ma nessuno era seduto a mangiare. Archer scostò la tenda che separava la zona che ospitava i pagliericci dei contadini dal resto della casa e si fermò, inorridito: l'intera famiglia giaceva sui letti, con la gola tagliata. Il capofamiglia aveva anche una freccia conficcata in un occhio e Archer si avvicinò per esaminarla.  
Lo chiamarono dall'esterno e il giovane uscì: un paio di soldati stavano vomitando, appena fuori da una delle case e anche parecchi degli altri erano pallidi e sembravano sul punto di sentirsi male.  
\- Sono morti, signore. Alcune case sono vuote, sembra che gli abitanti siano fuggiti in fretta e furia, ma gli altri sono stati uccisi.  
Archer controllò anche le altre case: gli abitanti erano stati uccisi in modi diversi, ma sempre almeno uno dei cadaveri era trafitto da una freccia, come una specie di macabra firma degli assassini e, stranamente, poiché tutti i morti sembravano essere denutriti, in tutte le case le dispense erano ben fornite di cibo di buona qualità.  
Uscì dall'ennesima casa e fece radunare i soldati.  
\- Ci sono superstiti?  
\- Non qui. Forse qualcuno è scappato, molte case sono vuote, ma non possiamo sapere se erano rimaste vuote a causa dell'epidemia…  
\- Cercateli. Forse si sono nascosti nella foresta. Tu raggiungi il villaggio più vicino e fai venire degli uomini per seppellire i cadaveri, tu invece torna al castello e raduna un'altra squadra.  
Uno dei soldati si fece avanti con in mano alcune delle frecce trovate sui corpi dei contadini morti e le porse ad Archer.  
\- Signore, sono di due tipi diversi.  
Archer le guardò e capì che quella giornata sarebbe peggiorata ancora di più: alcune delle frecce avevano un impennaggio bicolore e le altre invece lo avevano nero.  
\- Signore, quelle sono le frecce di Robin Hood e del Guardiano Notturno?  
  
Marian si diresse verso l'infermeria, un po' riluttante.  
Guy di Gisborne le aveva chiesto di andarlo a trovare tutti i giorni per aiutarlo a scrivere le istruzioni per il suo assistente Allan e lei non aveva potuto rifiutarsi.  
Era stata lei a ferirlo e Gisborne non aveva voluto accusarla, anche se avrebbe potuto farla impiccare dicendo solo qualche parola allo sceriffo. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in debito con lui, e di certo non poteva sottrarsi a una richiesta così semplice e poco impegnativa.  
Si recava in infermeria un paio di volte al giorno e scriveva con cura tutti i messaggi che servivano per gestire le terre di Knighton, poi, una volta finito quel compito, prima di andare via parlava per un po' con il cavaliere ferito per distrarlo un po' dalla sua sofferenza.  
La ragazza ancora non sapeva cosa pensare di quell'uomo: in tanti lo odiavano e secondo il conte era solo una specie di cane feroce che aveva commesso crimini indicibili agli ordini del precedente sceriffo. Aveva anche sentito dire che fosse un traditore e che avesse cercato di uccidere il re.  
Eppure con lei era sempre gentile e sembrava trovare davvero piacevole la sua presenza anche se lei si limitava a qualche timida chiacchiera di circostanza. Il conte le aveva detto che in passato aveva provato a costringerla a sposarlo con la forza e Marian si chiedeva se Gisborne avesse ancora cattive intenzioni nei suoi confronti, ma per il momento lui non aveva accennato a niente del genere e del resto non avrebbe avuto nemmeno la forza di corteggiarla, nelle condizioni in cui era.  
Marian sentì il morso pungente dei sensi di colpa. Era stato così facile ferire Gisborne, se non era morto era stata solo pura fortuna, ma era molto più difficile vedere con i propri occhi le conseguenze di quella ferita.  
Il cavaliere non aveva ancora la forza di alzarsi dal letto, era debole e sofferente e sembrava aver perso l'appetito, ma nonostante tutto si sforzava di essere gentile con lei, facendola sentire ancora più in colpa.  
Si fece forza ed entrò nell'infermeria.  
Adeline le sorrise, la salutò gentilmente e uscì dalla stanza.  
Quella donna doveva essere esausta, pensò Marian. Di notte vegliava il cavaliere ferito come avrebbe fatto una madre amorevole, mentre di giorno badava al figlio di Gisborne.  
In quel momento Gisborne e Seth erano entrambi addormentati nello stesso letto e Marian si ritrovò a sorridere nell'osservarli.  
Il bambino era aggrappato alla camicia del padre con una mano e con l'altra stringeva al petto la figurina di legno di un cavaliere, mentre Gisborne circondava il figlio con un braccio, come per proteggerlo. Entrambi avevano i capelli scuri sparsi sul cuscino e la stessa espressione serena sul viso e Marian pensò che in quel momento Guy di Gisborne non sembrava affatto pericoloso come dicevano.  
Vedendoli dormire tanto profondamente, Marian si chiese se non avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare più tardi, ma si rese conto che se lo avesse fatto, Adeline sarebbe tornata a vegliare padre e figlio al posto di Marian.  
Lei non era stanca, aveva dormito per tutta la notte, mentre Adeline forse non aveva avuto occasione di riposare affatto. Decise che non le costava nulla rimanere e che così avrebbe dato alla ex balia la possibilità di dormire almeno un po'.  
Sedette accanto al fuoco e si prese il viso tra le mani, fissando le fiamme.  
Ogni tanto lanciava uno sguardo verso il letto, osservando il viso di Guy di Gisborne e chiedendosi cosa pensare di lui.  
Di sicuro era attraente, quello non poteva negarlo, ma se era arrivata a lasciarlo all'altare dovevano esserci motivi piuttosto gravi.  
Mentre era assorta in quei pensieri, Marian lo vide agitarsi nel sonno e si alzò per avvicinarsi al letto, chiedendosi se stesse soffrendo per il dolore oppure se fosse solo un brutto sogno.  
  
_Guy era inginocchiato di fronte all'altare della chiesa di Locksley, con una rosa gialla stretta al petto. Sentiva le spine che gli pungevano la pelle attraverso i vestiti, ma non aveva importanza perché era il suo cuore a essere lacerato._  
_Davanti a lui c'era una tomba di pietra, chiusa da un coperchio troppo pesante perché potesse spostarlo con le sue sole forze._  
_I suoi amici erano accanto a lui e tutti, a turno, gli passavano vicino per deporre un fiore sulla tomba. Nel passare, quasi tutti gli sfioravano una spalla sussurrando parole dispiaciute._  
_\- No, no, lei è viva. - Sussurrò Guy. - Non può essere morta._  
_Robin gli indicò il coperchio del sarcofago: sulla pietra grigia era inciso il nome di Marian._  
Guy sentiva un liquido caldo che gli colava sul petto e pensò che le spine della rosa dovevano avergli trafitto il cuore.  
_Si afflosciò piangendo sulla tomba, e martellò coi pugni la lastra di pietra, ma sapeva di non poterla aprire. Marian era morta e nessuno gliela avrebbe restituita._  
  
Marian sussultò di paura nel sentire il grido di Guy.  
\- No! Marian! Ti prego, no!  
Gisborne, ancora mezzo addormentato, le afferrò un polso e lo strinse disperatamente. La ragazza poteva vedere che aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e che tremava, agitato.  
\- Sir Guy… Così mi fate male...  
Guy sembrò svegliarsi del tutto nel sentire la sua voce.  
Le lasciò andare il polso e la fissò, confuso.  
\- Marian?  
\- Era un sogno. - Disse Marian. - Solo un incubo…  
Gisborne la fissò, spostando gli occhi sul suo viso, sulle sue labbra, su ogni ricciolo dei suoi capelli, e arrossì, imbarazzato.  
\- Non volevo spaventarti, mi dispiace…  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Non importa, può capitare a tutti di fare brutti sogni. Sentite dolore? - Chiese, notando che Guy si stava toccando il petto con aria perplessa.  
\- Forse si è riaperta la ferita, sento la camicia bagnata… - Disse Guy, preoccupato. Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere quasi guarita, anche se a Marian aveva fatto credere il contrario, non era normale che avesse ripreso a sanguinare.  
\- Volete che chiami Tuck?  
\- Apri le tende per favore, non c'è abbastanza luce per vedere…  
La ragazza si affrettò a obbedire e tirò di lato le tende pesanti, lasciando entrare la luce del sole. Un attimo dopo la risata di Gisborne spezzò la tensione.  
Marian lo guardò, sorpresa, e Guy le sorrise.  
\- A quanto pare non sono in punto di morte, non è sangue.  
La ragazza lo fissò, interrogandolo con lo sguardo e Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Non lo è?  
\- No. A quanto pare Seth ha bagnato il letto.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Oh, poverino. Vado a chiamare uno dei servitori?  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo al bambino: se voleva continuare a fingersi malato avrebbe dovuto dire di sì, ma sapeva che Seth si sarebbe sentito umiliato. E comunque Robin aveva ragione, non poteva restare a letto a fare il moribondo per sempre.  
\- Meglio di no. Se mi aiuti possiamo cavarcela da soli.  
\- Ne siete sicuro? Ce la fate ad alzarvi?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Stamattina mi sento un po' meglio, forse la ferita sta iniziando a migliorare.  
Svegliato dalle loro voci, Seth aprì gli occhi, si alzò a sedere sul letto, si accorse di essere bagnato e scoppiò a piangere.  
Guy gli asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Non è successo niente, va tutto bene.  
Seth abbracciò il padre, si accorse di avergli bagnato la camicia e riprese a piangere ancora più forte.  
\- Scusa, non volevo!  
Guy lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Pensi che mi importi? Le lenzuola e i vestiti si possono lavare, non c'è bisogno di piangere.  
Come per sottolineare le sue parole, Guy si sfilò la camicia e la gettò a terra, poi iniziò a togliere i vestiti bagnati al bambino.  
Marian arrossì furiosamente e andò a riempire il catino con l'acqua della brocca per dissimulare il proprio imbarazzo.  
Perché Guy di Gisborne le faceva quell'effetto? Non provava nulla per lui, di questo ne era sicura, ma allora perché bastava un suo sguardo più insistente a farle accelerare i battiti del cuore? E perché vedere il suo torace nudo la faceva agitare tanto?  
Quando derubava i viandanti nella foresta in Germania e anche dopo, quando fingeva di essere uno dei servitori del conte, le era già capitato di vedere uomini senza camicia o anche meno vestiti di così, ma non era mai arrossita in quel modo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo furtivo al cavaliere e si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di sorpresa nel vedere le cicatrici che gli segnavano la schiena.  
Guy si voltò, interrogandola con lo sguardo.  
Marian si avvicinò, dimenticando l'imbarazzo.  
\- La vostra schiena… Cosa vi è successo?  
\- Diciamo che non sei la prima che ha tentato di uccidermi.  
Marian abbassò lo sguardo, con aria colpevole e Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ma di sicuro la più graziosa.  
La ragazza lo fissò per un attimo, incerta se avrebbe dovuto arrossire o indignarsi e finì per fare entrambe le cose contemporaneamente.  
Aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Guy la interruppe prima che potesse fiatare.  
\- Le lenzuola pulite sono in quel cesto accanto alla finestra, puoi prenderle per me?  
Marian si ritrovò ad obbedirgli prima ancora di rendersene conto e quando se ne rese conto, irritata, si disse che lo faceva per il bene del bambino.  
Aprì il baule indicatole da Gisborne, afferrò alcune lenzuola piegate e si voltò di scatto per tornare verso il letto, scontrandosi con Guy che nel frattempo si era avvicinato a lei.  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore quando Marian lo urtò sulla ferita e si appoggiò istintivamente a lei per sostenersi.  
La ragazza lo guardò, temendo di avergli fatto male, e si ritrovò a fissarlo negli occhi. Guy di Gisborne la osservava intensamente, come incantato da lei e le emozioni che si rincorrevano nel suo sguardo le tolsero il fiato.  
Nessuno, per quanto potesse ricordare, l'aveva mai fissata con tanta tenerezza e allo stesso tempo con tanta passione. Marian si disse che avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro, distogliere gli occhi da quelli del cavaliere e recuperare un atteggiamento dignitoso, ma non si mosse, affascinata da quell'uomo tanto quanto lui sembrava esserlo da lei.  
Le braccia di Guy la circondavano, imprigionandola in un abbraccio, ma Marian non provò nemmeno a liberarsi. Si ripeté che quell'uomo era pericoloso e che avrebbe dovuto tenerlo a distanza, ignorando i sensi di colpa per averlo ferito, eppure, assurdamente, non si sentiva minacciata da lui, non voleva interrompere quel contatto.  
Tremando, gli appoggiò le mani sulla schiena, sfiorandogli le cicatrici e in quel momento fu assolutamente certa di aver già toccato quella pelle così segnata.  
_L'ho già fatto. Ho già abbracciato quest'uomo..._  
Lo sentì sussultare al suo tocco e la sua espressione sorpresa lo fece sembrare incredibilmente vulnerabile.  
D'impulso, lo strinse più forte e lo baciò.  



	43. You Were Here

Aveva sognato quel momento per mesi.  
Anche quando la speranza lo aveva abbandonato, Guy aveva continuato a pregare di poterla stringere tra le braccia almeno un'ultima volta, contro ogni logica aveva continuato a chiedere a Dio quell'unico miracolo.  
E ora era diventato reale.  
Non importava che Marian non avesse ancora ritrovato la memoria, non importava nemmeno che lo credesse ancora quello di un tempo: lei era lì, stretta nel suo abbraccio e lo stava baciando.  
 _Se morissi in questo momento, lascerei la terra sorridendo._  
La porta dell'infermeria si aprì sbattendo e li fece sussultare entrambi, strappandoli a quella specie di incantesimo. Per un attimo Guy pensò che avrebbe sentito la voce di Vaisey che chiamava il suo nome per poi fare qualche commento ironico sulla sua “amichetta lebbrosa” e rabbrividì al solo pensiero.  
Ma a fare il suo ingresso nella stanza non fu lo spettro del vecchio sceriffo, ma Archer.  
\- Guy, devo parlarti.  
\- Non ora! - Ringhiò Gisborne, lanciando uno sguardo risentito al fratello. - E potresti anche bussare alla porta una volta tanto!  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato: in quel momento Gisborne sembrava pericoloso, esattamente come le avevano raccontato.  
Fece un passo indietro e si staccò da lui.  
\- Forse è meglio che vada…  
\- No! - Sbottò Guy, poi si rese conto di averla spaventata. - Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto gridare…  
\- Guy. È importante. - Disse Archer.  
Marian guardò entrambi gli uomini.  
\- È meglio che vada. - Ripeté.  
Guy annuì con un sospiro. Guardò Seth che, seduto sul letto sfatto, li stava guardando, curioso e perplesso.  
\- Forse sì. - Ammise. Guardò Marian e fece un cenno verso il bambino. - Puoi portarlo da Adeline? Gli ho messo una mia camicia pulita, ma non ho vestiti di ricambio per lui qui.  
\- Va bene… - Disse Marian a bassa voce e si avvicinò a Seth, prendendolo per mano.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Marian!  
La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Torna a trovarmi… Ti prego.  
Marian lo fissò per qualche attimo, ma non fu capace di dargli una risposta. Uscì dalla stanza insieme a Seth e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
  
Guy si girò verso il fratello, furioso.  
\- Complimenti! Sei proprio arrivato al momento giusto! Cosa ti costava aspettare un po'?!  
Archer si avvicinò a lui, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse contro il muro, facendogli sbattere la schiena.  
\- Smettila con queste idiozie, non è il momento!  
Gisborne lo guardò, rendendosi conto che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Archer?  
\- Dov'eri questa notte?!  
\- Lo sai benissimo, non qui.  
\- Dove?!  
Guy lo fissò, senza capire perché fosse così importante.  
\- A Nettlestone. Ho…  
\- No. Ascolta Guy, tu eri _qui_. In questa stanza, troppo debole per alzarti dal letto e ci sei rimasto per tutta la notte. Adeline potrebbe confermarlo, giusto?  
\- Sì, credo che lo farebbe senza problemi, ma perché?  
\- Sei mio fratello, non voglio vederti impiccato.  
\- Perché dovresti vedermi impiccato?  
\- Perché se questa notte il Guardiano Notturno era a Nettlestone, e ci sono testimoni che lo hanno visto, lo sceriffo metterà una taglia sulla sua testa.  
\- Per aver portato del cibo agli affamati?!  
Archer lo fissò negli occhi per un po', poi gli mostrò le frecce che aveva portato con sé e gliele mise in mano.  
\- Queste sono tue?  
Guy le guardò, senza capire quali fossero le intenzioni del fratello.  
\- Ci somigliano, ma sono leggermente diverse. Will attacca l'impennaggio in un modo diverso e le sue aste sono di un legno migliore. Ma cosa c'entra col Guardiano Notturno?  
Archer incrociò le braccia, continuando a osservarlo.  
\- Dimmi _tutto_ quello che hai fatto a Nettlestone stanotte. - Disse, senza rispondere alla domanda di Guy.  
\- Poi mi dirai perché vuoi saperlo? In ogni caso la notte scorsa avevo già portato del cibo, ma non avendo ancora ripreso del tutto le forze, non sono riuscito a portare le provviste a tutte le famiglie del villaggio e allora questa notte sono tornato a finire il giro.  
\- Hai visto qualcuno? E qualcuno ha visto te?  
\- Era tardi, dormivano tutti ed è proprio questo il punto. Se volessi farmi vedere ci andrei di giorno, non trovi?  
\- Ma qualcuno ti ha visto. Ti hanno visto uscire da una casa ed entrare in un'altra.  
\- E a questo serve la maschera, no?  
Archer sbatté le frecce sul tavolo con rabbia, facendo sobbalzare Guy.  
\- Vuoi essere serio?! Ti rendi conto della situazione in cui ti trovi?!  
\- No, non me ne rendo conto perché continui a fare domande senza dare alcuna risposta! Sono stato a Nettlestone e qualcuno mi ha visto mentre portavo cibo ai poveri, e allora?! Avevo la maschera, non potevano riconoscermi.  
\- Speralo. Spera che sia così con tutto il cuore. Io ti credo, ma non molti altri lo farebbero. Dimmi se hai visto qualcosa di strano mentre eri lì.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Mi darai una spiegazione prima o poi, vero? - Chiese con un sospiro spazientito. - Non ho notato nulla di diverso dal solito: entravo in una casa, tutti dormivano, io lasciavo un po' di cibo e passavo alla casa successiva. Tutto qui.  
\- Li sentivi dormire? C'era qualcuno che russava? Qualcuno che si muoveva o parlava nel sonno?  
Gisborne lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Non ci ho fatto caso. Non mi pare di aver sentito rumori, ma sinceramente non ci ho fatto molta attenzione.  
\- Adesso ascoltami bene, Guy: hai fatto finta di stare male per riconquistare Marian, giusto?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ecco, ora continua a farlo per salvarti la vita. Mettiti a letto e restaci ancora per un po', in modo che non ci siano dubbi che stanotte tu fossi troppo debole per muoverti. Parla con Adeline e assicurati che sia disposta a giurare di averti assistito tutta la notte e non parlare con nessuno di quello che hai fatto veramente. Lo sappiamo solo io, te, Robin e Adeline e nessun altro deve sospettare che tu non fossi al castello, nemmeno Allan o Tuck. Ricordatene bene perché la tua vita dipende da questo.  
\- Mi stai spaventando, Archer. Cosa è successo?  
\- Fai bene ad avere paura. Qualcuno ha ucciso nel sonno buona parte degli abitanti di Nettlestone, usando quelle frecce.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Alcuni si sono salvati fuggendo nel bosco e quei sopravvissuti hanno detto di aver visto il Guardiano Notturno girare per il villaggio poco prima di essere aggrediti.  
\- Non ho fatto nulla del genere, te lo giuro!  
\- Io ti credo, come bugiardo non vali molto, ma le frecce somigliano a quelle del Guardiano Notturno, tutti crederanno che è stato lui e non potrò fare nulla per evitare che venga accusato. E anche Robin è nei guai, c'erano anche frecce simili alle sue.  
Guy si lasciò cadere su uno dei letti, sconvolto dalle parole del fratello.  
\- Credi… Credi che fossero già morti quando sono entrato nelle case?  
Archer sedette di fronte a lui e si strofinò gli occhi, stancamente.  
\- Non lo so. Forse. Tu sei sicuro di non aver visto nulla di strano?  
\- Nulla.  
\- Devo parlare con Robin. Se accusano il Guardiano Notturno è un conto, basta che nessuno sappia che sei tu, ma se dovessero incolpare lui sarebbe un problema. A proposito, dov'è il tuo costume?  
\- Nascosto nella foresta.  
\- Bene. Che ci resti. Guy, parlo sul serio, se dovessi scoprire che lo hai usato di nuovo, ti prometto che alla forca non ci arriverai con le tue gambe. Da questo momento in poi il Guardiano Notturno non esiste più, chiaro?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Quanti…  
\- Più della metà degli abitanti di Nettlestone. E gli altri hanno paura di ritornare alle loro case.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per un po'.  
\- Dobbiamo scoprire chi è stato.  
\- No. _Io_ devo scoprire chi è stato. Tu e Robin dovrete restare al castello e partecipare alla vita sociale. Finché gli ospiti dello sceriffo prolungheranno la visita, voi due dovrete fare in modo di partecipare ai banchetti e agli intrattenimenti.  
\- Mentre la gente muore?!  
Archer gli sventolò le frecce sotto il naso.  
\- Sai cosa significano queste? Che vogliono incastrarvi, accusare Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno di queste stragi. Non dovete dare ai veri colpevoli l'occasione per tendervi una trappola. Se la gente vi vede al castello, nessuno potrà dare la colpa a voi, questo lo capisci?  
\- Sì. Non mi piace, ma ha un senso.  
\- Bene, allora devi convincere Robin a non intervenire. Devi impedirgli di fare l'eroe e cercare di farlo ragionare. Avete entrambi troppo da perdere, dovete agire con prudenza. Lasciate fare a me.  
Guy si sfiorò la cicatrice che gli attraversava la gola. Non aveva il minimo dubbio che i responsabili della strage di Nettlestone fossero gli stessi uomini che avevano rapito Marian e che lo avevano quasi ucciso. Quella consapevolezza rendeva molto più difficile restare in disparte, ma sapeva che Archer aveva ragione: se quei banditi volevano far cadere la colpa su Robin Hood e sul Guardiano Notturno, la cosa migliore era non dare loro la possibilità di colpirli anche se ciò significava comportarsi da codardi.  
Archer si alzò.  
\- Ora devo andare. Ricorda quello che ti ho detto, tu non ti sei mai mosso da qui.  
Guy fece un cenno di assenso e guardò il fratello.  
\- Archer, aspetta.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Fai attenzione, fratello mio.  
  



	44. I Want to Believe

Marian infilò l'ago nella stoffa e si appoggiò il ricamo in grembo, osservando tristemente i punti storti e imprecisi. Sospirò, irrequieta e annoiata: era evidente che quell'arte così femminile non fosse il suo forte, ma non sapeva che altro fare per far passare quelle giornate piovose.  
Pensò di raggiungere le altre dame per unirsi ai loro discorsi, ma non ne aveva voglia. Senza memoria, i pettegolezzi sugli abitanti del castello non le dicevano molto e spesso trovava le altre donne leggere e sciocche, interessate solo ad argomenti banali.  
Sospirò di nuovo.  
Non avrebbe dovuto giudicare le sue coetanee, si rimproverò. Chi era lei per criticarle? Almeno loro erano in grado di cucire due punti di fila, mentre lei non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse capace di fare.  
Se non avesse piovuto si sarebbe accontentata di osservare la gente che passava nel cortile del castello e l'affaccendarsi di mercanti e servitori nello spiazzo di fronte alle cucine, ma con quel temporale gli spazi esterni del castello erano deserti.  
Fino a qualche giorno prima avrebbe potuto occupare un po' di tempo andando a trovare Guy di Gisborne per scrivere per lui le istruzioni per il suo assistente, ma da quando lo aveva baciato in quel modo così svergognato, aveva fatto in modo di evitarlo.  
Pensò, con una fitta di senso di colpa, all'espressione implorante del cavaliere quando le aveva chiesto di tornare a trovarla e cercò di scacciare i rimorsi ricordando il tono rabbioso e feroce che Gisborne aveva usato quando Archer aveva interrotto il loro bacio.  
Arrossì ricordando quel momento. Una ragazza per bene non avrebbe dovuto avere certi pensieri, si disse, non avrebbe dovuto pensare e ripensare alle sensazioni che quel gesto aveva scatenato in lei, eppure la sua mente continuava a tornare inesorabilmente al ricordo dell'abbraccio di Gisborne, al contatto delle sue labbra, inspiegabilmente gentile e audace allo stesso tempo.  
Marian si alzò di scatto e mise da parte il ricamo. Non doveva restare seduta lì a pensare, doveva trovare qualche attività che le impegnasse corpo e mente in modo da non abbandonarsi a pensieri tanto pericolosi.  
Forse il conte avrebbe avuto piacere a conversare con lei, ma quando chiese di lui a uno dei suoi servitori scoprì che era impegnato in un incontro con lo sceriffo per discutere di accordi commerciali tra i loro paesi e che la riunione sarebbe andata avanti a lungo.  
Guardò fuori, irritata con la pioggia.  
Improvvisamente le venne un'idea. Pioveva, era vero, ma se avesse fatto una corsa avrebbe potuto raggiungere le stalle senza bagnarsi troppo.  
I cavalli le piacevano e in quel posto sarebbe stata libera di fare ciò che voleva senza che nessuno potesse vederla o giudicarla.  
Dopo aver preso quella decisione si sentì più tranquilla. Prese un mantello, si procurò pane, formaggio e un po' di frutta dalle cucine e uscì in cortile, correndo verso le stalle.  
  
Guy sorrise nel sentire le labbra del cavallo che gli annusavano la mano in cerca di qualche boccone gustoso e accontentò l'animale porgendogli una mela.  
Prese la spazzola che aveva usato fino a quel momento sullo stallone nero e iniziò a strigliare il mantello del pony di Seth.  
Alla fine il bambino aveva accettato di salire in sella al cavallo, ma si rifiutava di entrare nelle stalle.  
Guy poteva capirlo. Ripensare all'aggressione subita faceva un certo effetto anche a lui, ma proprio per quel motivo si era costretto a tornare nelle stalle e a passarvi del tempo ogni giorno finché non aveva superato quel timore.  
Sapeva di non poter pretendere lo stesso dal bambino e si limitava a sperare che, una volta tornati a Knighton, Seth si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle i brutti ricordi.  
Finì di accudire il pony e si disse che avrebbe dovuto tornare al castello per lavarsi e cambiarsi prima del pranzo, ma non aveva la minima voglia di partecipare all'ennesimo banchetto e di ascoltare i discorsi insulsi degli altri nobili.  
Si chiese se qualcuno di quegli uomini si rendesse minimamente conto della minaccia presentata dai banditi, ma dentro di sé conosceva già la risposta. Quelle aggressioni non li avevano toccati personalmente, perciò non li riguardavano affatto. I banditi avevano quasi ucciso lui, Guy sapeva che la maggior parte dei nobili non avrebbe affatto pianto per la sua morte, e minacciavano di screditare il nome di Robin Hood e anche quello non aveva molta importanza per loro.  
Guy era sicuro che quasi tutti considerassero Robin un folle che aveva buttato via tutto quello che aveva per opporsi a Vaisey, un opportunista ora che aveva riottenuto le sue terre e la sua posizione e un traditore perché era diventato suo amico e aveva sposato sua sorella.  
Pensare ai discorsi vuoti di quella gente gli faceva passare l'appetito e Guy indugiò ancora nelle stalle. Alla fine avrebbe raggiunto gli altri per seguire il consiglio di Archer di farsi vedere in pubblico, lo sapeva, ma avrebbe atteso il più a lungo possibile.  
Ripose la spazzola, diede una mela anche al pony e si accovacciò per controllare che i ferri dello stallone non avessero chiodi mancanti o allentati e che non ci fossero ferite o danni agli zoccoli del cavallo. Era concentrato su quell'esame quando sentì qualcuno che entrava di corsa nella stalla.  
Allarmato, Guy mise la mano sull'elsa del pugnale e si mosse silenziosamente fino alla porta del box per vedere chi fosse.  
Sorrise e lasciò andare l'arma.  
 _Marian._  
La ragazza era entrata, si era tolta un mantello inzuppato di pioggia e ora lo stava scrollando per asciugarlo almeno un po'.  
Guy la osservò amorevolmente, cercando di trattenere il desiderio di correre da lei per abbracciarla.  
La voleva, desiderava baciare ogni punto della sua pelle e assaporare di nuovo la dolcezza delle sue labbra, e, dopo il bacio appassionato che gli aveva dato alcuni giorni prima, Guy sospettava che anche lui non le fosse del tutto indifferente, ma non voleva spaventarla.  
Lo stava evitando e questo era chiaro, ma Guy sperava che stesse fuggendo perché quel bacio  
le aveva fatto provare un'emozione troppo intensa e non perché avesse paura di lui.  
Si chiese cosa fare, se rivelare subito la sua presenza oppure restare ad osservarla senza farsi vedere.  
Aveva paura che se si fosse mostrato Marian sarebbe andata via, ma era consapevole che non fosse giusto spiarla di nascosto, senza contare che più tempo passava, più sarebbe stato difficile giustificare il suo comportamento se fosse stato scoperto.  
Rimase a guardarla senza riuscire a decidersi, trattenendo il respiro e, quando Marian si mosse nella sua direzione, Guy capì che ormai era troppo tardi per farsi vedere come se niente fosse.  
Gli restava un'unica possibilità per uscire più o meno dignitosamente da quella situazione…  
Una volta una mossa del genere gli aveva evitato di essere ucciso da un gruppo di assassine spietate: Guy si gettò a terra e finse di essersi addormentato.  
  
Marian era entrata nelle stalle a cuor leggero, contenta di essere sfuggita agli obblighi sociali del castello, ma non appena ne aveva varcata la soglia, aveva iniziato a sentirsi a disagio.  
Si era tolta il mantello per asciugarlo dalla pioggia, ma soprattutto per avere qualcosa da fare e ignorare la sensazione sgradevole che provava.  
Si sentiva minacciata, in pericolo, ma non riusciva a capirne il motivo.  
Fece qualche passo verso i cavalli e all'improvviso capì.  
Conosceva quel posto, fin troppo bene.  
Era la stalla del suo sogno, identica in ogni minimo particolare, dalla luce che filtrava tra le assi delle pareti di legno, agli attrezzi appoggiati al muro. C'erano anche i due cavalli neri del suo sogno: lo stallone fiero e il piccolo pony…  
Marian rabbrividì.  
Quella scena la tormentava tutte le notti, con Guy di Gisborne che crollava a terra in un lago di sangue, implorandola con lo sguardo.  
 _È solo un sogno. Soltanto un incubo._  
Fece un respiro profondo.  
Doveva stare calma, si disse. Lei veniva da Nottingham, dopotutto, non era così strano sognare un posto dove era certamente stata in passato. E qualunque cosa avvenisse nel suo incubo, di certo non si sarebbe avverato nella realtà.  
 _È una semplicissima stalla. Adesso farò una carezza a quel cavallo nero e mi convincerò che non c'è nulla da temere._  
Fece un passo verso il box dello stallone, sorridendo della propria paura, e stava allungando la mano verso il cavallo quando lo sguardo le cadde sulla figura di Guy, steso a terra su un mucchio di paglia.  
 _Morto. Come nel mio sogno._  
Marian iniziò a gridare.  
  
Guy aprì gli occhi di scatto, spaventato dalle urla della ragazza. Il suo stratagemma per evitare di essere sorpreso a spiarla di certo non aveva dato il risultato che si era immaginato.  
Aveva pensato che Marian lo avrebbe visto dormire e lo avrebbe svegliato, divertita, oppure sarebbe andata via in silenzio per evitare qualsiasi imbarazzo.  
Di certo non aveva previsto di spaventarla così tanto.  
La ragazza gridava, terrorizzata e Guy si affrettò a rialzarsi da terra. Le lanciò una rapida occhiata per assicurarsi che stavolta non avesse pugnali a portata di mano e la raggiunse in pochi passi, stringendola tra le braccia.  
Marian sussultò, cercando di liberarsi, in preda al panico, ma Guy la abbracciò mentre cercava di calmarla.  
\- Sono qui, sono qui con te. Non c'è pericolo, stai tranquilla… - Sussurrò, tenendola stretta a sé con un braccio mentre le accarezzava i capelli con l'altra mano. La sentiva tremare convulsamente contro il suo corpo e il viso della ragazza, premuto contro il suo torace gli faceva dolere la ferita, ma Guy non pensò minimamente a lasciarla andare.  
La baciò sulla fronte e sui capelli, sperando che potesse sentire quanto la amava e Marian si abbandonò contro di lui, singhiozzando.  
\- Scusa. Mi dispiace tanto, non volevo spaventarti. - Disse Guy, un po' preoccupato per la reazione della ragazza.  
Marian alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma come vide la cicatrice che gli segnava il collo ricominciò a piangere.  
\- Perché l'ho fatto? Perché ho cercato di tagliarvi la gola? È tutto come nel sogno, pensavo di averlo fatto di nuovo!  
Guy la guardò, allibito.  
\- Cosa?  
Marian alzò un dito e gli sfiorò la cicatrice.  
\- Sono stata io… Ogni notte vi vedo cadere a terra, pieno di sangue, ma non so perché l'ho fatto… Continuo a chiedermelo e non riesco a trovare una risposta. Siete pericoloso? Un nemico da cui mi sono difesa? O sono io un'assassina? Non lo ricordo, per quanto possa provarci, non so più a chi o cosa credere…  
Guy le intrappolò la mano nella sua, intrecciando le dita a quelle della ragazza, e la portò alle labbra per baciarla.  
\- Credi di essere stata tu a farmi questo? - Chiese, incredulo.  
Marian annuì debolmente.  
Gisborne le fece alzare il viso e la guardò negli occhi, sorridendole con tenerezza.  
\- Non sei stata tu. Hai visto quando è successo, ma non sei stata tu.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero. Non mi hai mai fatto del male. - Si interruppe per un attimo e si sfiorò il petto. - A parte il colpo di pugnale di qualche giorno fa… E quando mi hai fatto cadere dalla finestra... E l'avvelenamento... - Guy si interruppe notando l'espressione della ragazza e sorrise con aria noncurante. - Ma quelli sono stati solo incidenti, non contano. La verità è che mi hai salvato, infinite volte.  
Marian si appoggiò a lui, continuando a fissarlo in viso. Il buonsenso le diceva che avrebbe dovuto sottrarsi a quell'abbraccio, non fidarsi di quell'uomo pericoloso e mantenerlo a distanza in attesa di ricordarsi di lui, ma la verità era che non voleva.  
Tra le braccia di Guy di Gisborne si sentiva al sicuro, nonostante tutto.  
Ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendolo forte, senza smettere di guardarlo.  
\- Se vi faccio una domanda, risponderete sinceramente?  
\- Sì.  
\- Avete davvero fatto cose così terribili?  
Guy esitò per un attimo prima di rispondere.  
\- Sì. Ne sono pentito, ma non posso negare il male che ho fatto.  
Marian lo guardò, riflettendo su quella risposta prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a lui.  
\- Quando mi ricorderò di voi, me ne pentirò?  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Di questo.  
La ragazza appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Guy e lo baciò, lentamente, come per assaporare ogni sensazione.  
Quando il bacio finì, Guy sorrise, senza staccare il viso da quello di Marian.  
\- No, credo di no.  
Marian gli mise una mano sul petto per sentire il cuore che batteva forte, tanto quanto il suo.  
\- Bene. - Disse. - Voglio credervi.  
Poi lo baciò di nuovo.


	45. Know Me

Marian affondò le mani tra i capelli di Guy per attirarlo ancora più vicino e lo sentì tremare, stretto contro il suo corpo.  
Lo baciò ancora più appassionatamente, aggrappandosi a lui quasi con disperazione.  
Il buon senso le suggeriva che si stava comportando in modo imprudente e vergognoso, che una donna onesta non avrebbe concesso tante libertà a un uomo di cui non conosceva praticamente nulla, ma non riusciva a staccarsi da Guy di Gisborne.  
Voleva essere baciata in quel modo, desiderava anche di più, se voleva essere onesta con se stessa, e il modo in cui lui reagiva al suo tocco era quasi commovente.  
 _Quest'uomo mi ama._  
 _E io? Di certo lo voglio._  
Si costrinse a riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Per quanto potesse desiderarlo, non poteva comportarsi in quel modo, non poteva offrirsi a lui come una ragazza di taverna in una stalla dove chiunque avrebbe potuto entrare.  
Decise che si sarebbe staccata da lui, che avrebbe recuperato un certo contegno, poi Guy la baciò di nuovo e lei si trovò inaspettatamente impegnata ad aprire i fermagli della sua giacca per cercare il calore della sua pelle.  
Fu Guy a fermarle la mano, intrappolandola tra il suo torace e le sue dita.  
\- Aspetta, Marian. Non così. Voglio che tu sia sicura di quello che fai. - Sussurrò con riluttanza, e la ragazza poteva sentire quanto gli battesse forte il cuore.  
Gli appoggiò il viso sul petto, contro la mano che aveva bloccato la sua e chiuse gli occhi.  
Voleva baciarlo.  
Voleva piangere.  
Voleva lui.  
\- Perché mi sento così? Cosa penserete di me?  
Guy le accarezzò i capelli con la mano libera, ma non fermò le dita una volta arrivato alle spalle e le fece scivolare lungo la schiena della ragazza, facendola rabbrividire.  
\- Cosa penso? Che forse la tua mente non si ricorda di me, ma il tuo corpo sì. Il tuo cuore sa che questo è giusto.  
Marian gli baciò la mano e dentro di sé sapeva che Guy di Gisborne aveva ragione: il sapore della sua pelle le era familiare, rassicurante.  
\- Noi due… - Marian alzò il viso a guardarlo e arrossì. - Noi… eravamo intimi?  
Guy la baciò in fronte e sorrise, sciogliendosi dal suo abbraccio. Non le lasciò andare la mano e la condusse verso un angolo della stalla. Prese una delle coperte destinate ai cavalli e la stese su un mucchio di paglia per creare un posto comodo dove sedersi e fece cenno alla ragazza di mettersi vicino a lui.  
Marian si accoccolò accanto a Guy, lasciandosi circondare dal suo abbraccio e tornò ad appoggiargli il viso sul cuore.  
Guy si tolse dal collo un laccio di cuoio e lo porse a Marian.  
La ragazza esaminò gli oggetti che vi erano attaccati e lo interrogò con lo sguardo.  
\- Queste, - disse Guy, indicando le targhette di legno - sono le piastrine che dimostrano la mia amicizia con Robin Hood. Significano che ero un membro della sua banda.  
\- Ora non è più un fuorilegge però.  
\- No, e nemmeno io. Ma ciò non cambia nulla. Un tempo eravamo nemici, ora lo considero un fratello.  
\- Il conte Friedrich mi ha raccontato che volevate catturare Robin Hood per impiccarlo…  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Il conte non mi ha conosciuto nel mio momento migliore, lo ammetto.  
Marian toccò l'anello, attaccato insieme alle piastrine.  
\- E questo?  
Guy si portò alle labbra la mano della ragazza e le baciò le dita.  
\- Questo dovrebbe essere qui. È il tuo anello nuziale.  
Marian lo guardò, allibita.  
\- Siamo sposati?  
Guy annuì, rivolgendole un sorriso tenero.  
Marian rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
\- Mi hanno raccontato che volevate costringermi a sposarvi…  
\- E vuoi sapere se ci sono riuscito? Se siamo sposati perché ti ho costretto?  
Marian abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.  
Guy le mise un dito sotto il mento, costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo con una carezza.  
\- Guarda qui. - Si indicò la cicatrice che aveva sullo zigomo e Marian alzò un dito per sfiorargliela.  
\- Questa me l'hai fatta la prima volta che ci siamo trovati davanti a un altare.  
\- Come?  
\- Con l'anello nuziale che avevo scelto per te. Mi hai dato un pugno in faccia e mi hai lasciato all'altare come un imbecille. Come puoi immaginare in quell'occasione _avevo_ provato a costringerti a sposarmi.  
\- Oh. - Marian arrossì, imbarazzata.  
\- La seconda volta invece hai scelto tu di dire di sì.  
\- Vorrei ricordare, lo giuro.  
Guy le sfiorò di nuovo la fronte con un bacio, indugiando con le labbra sulle tracce della ferita che le era stata inflitta dai banditi.  
\- Col tempo succederà.  
\- E se invece non accadesse? Se tutti i ricordi che avevamo fossero andati persi per sempre?  
\- In tal caso li terrò sempre nel mio cuore e noi due ne costruiremo di nuovi. È per questo che ti ho fermata poco fa. Io ti amo, Marian, ti desidero con tutto me stesso, ma voglio che sia importante anche per te, che non sia soltanto passione. Ti va di provare a conoscermi di nuovo? Di capire se puoi amarmi anche tu?  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- E se non succedesse? Se scoprissi di non poter ricambiare i vostri sentimenti?  
Guy la tenne stretta.  
\- Farebbe male e tanto, non posso negarlo. Ma lo accetterei. - Guy la abbracciò più forte e Marian vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi. - Credevo che fossi morta… Mi avevano detto che eri stata uccisa dai banditi… Anche se non mi amassi più, anche se finissi per odiarmi, ringrazierei comunque il Cielo perché io e te siamo ancora nello stesso mondo…  
Marian gli asciugò una lacrima con il dito e appoggiò la guancia a quella di lui, restando ferma ad assaporare le sensazioni che le arrivavano da quell'abbraccio tenero.  
Non sapeva se lo avrebbe amato, ma dentro di sé sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a odiarlo.  
Voltò il viso per baciarlo sulla guancia e sorrise: le piaceva quella sensazione contrastante di ruvidità e morbidezza e tra le braccia di Guy di Gisborne si sentiva a suo agio e al sicuro, come se per la prima volta da quando si era svegliata su quella nave avesse finalmente trovato il posto giusto in cui stare.  
Si staccò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi e gli sorrise.  
\- Sì.  
\- Sì, cosa?  
\- Sì, voglio ricordarmi di te. Voglio conoscerti.  
Guy la baciò con dolcezza sulle labbra, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
\- Grazie.  
\- Mi racconterai tutto? Anche i ricordi brutti?  
\- Tutto, nel bene e nel male. Non ti nasconderò niente, è una promessa.  
Marian si appoggiò a lui, mettendosi comoda tra le sue braccia.  
\- Che ne dici di iniziare subito? Raccontami come ci siamo conosciuti.  
Gisborne le accarezzò i capelli e pensò con una fitta di rimorso alla promessa che aveva fatto ad Archer.  
\- Forse dovremmo raggiungere gli altri. Il banchetto dello sceriffo dovrebbe essere iniziato ormai. - Disse, riluttante.  
Marian si alzò per prendere il cestino che aveva portato con sé nella stalla e tornò a sedersi accanto a Guy.  
\- Qui ho pane, formaggio, un po' di frutta e del vino. Dobbiamo proprio tornare al castello?  
\- Preferisci stare qui? Con me?  
\- Ti sembra così strano?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Un po'. Allora, vuoi davvero conoscere tutti i miei segreti più oscuri?  
\- Sì. E anche i miei visto che non me li ricordo.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- E allora prima mangiamo, servirà un bel po' di tempo per raccontarti tutto.  
Marian spezzò a metà il pezzo di pane che aveva preso in cucina e gliene offrì una parte.  
\- Io non ho impegni.  
La ragazza iniziò a mangiare, appoggiata al suo fianco e Guy la circondò con un braccio, allontanando dalla sua mente il pensiero di Archer. In fondo, si disse, gli aveva promesso di restare insieme ad altre persone.  
E lui era con Marian.  



	46. Home is the Sound of His Voice

Archer si tolse gli abiti bagnati e si asciugò i capelli con un telo asciutto, poi si cambiò per raggiungere la sala comune dove il banchetto dello sceriffo era ancora in corso.  
Era stanco dopo aver passato buona parte della giornata ad addestrare i soldati sotto la pioggia, ma forse le guardie di Nottingham stavano iniziando a diventare un po' meno incompetenti.  
Era un peccato che Guy non si fosse ancora ripreso abbastanza da aiutarlo, quando doveva mostrare le tecniche di combattimento agli uomini, Archer sentiva la mancanza del fratello.  
Indossò vestiti asciutti e si diresse alla sala comune.  
\- Dov'è Guy? - Chiese, sedendosi a tavola.  
Robin e Isabella si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
\- Oggi non l'ho visto.  
\- Nemmeno io.  
Archer fissò il posto vuoto di Guy, preoccupato. Gli aveva raccomandato di non restare mai solo troppo a lungo: se i banditi volevano incastrare lui e Robin facendoli accusare dei loro delitti, non dovevano dare loro la possibilità di farlo.  
Stranamente Robin aveva ascoltato il suo suggerimento, mentre Guy sembrava essersi volatilizzato.  
Archer sperò che non si fosse fatto venire strane idee e che si fosse limitato a restare a letto e fingersi malato come gli aveva consigliato di fare.  
Mangiò in fretta, era affamato dopo aver faticato per tutta la mattina, e si scusò appena possibile, alzandosi da tavola.  
Era appena uscito dalla sala quando Robin lo raggiunse.  
\- Cosa c'è, Archer? Mi sembri nervoso.  
\- Dovrebbe essere qui, gli avevo raccomandato di farsi vedere il più possibile in compagnia.  
\- Gisborne?  
\- Sì. Credevo che avesse capito quanto può essere pericolosa la vostra situazione.  
\- Lo sa. Quando ne abbiamo parlato è stato piuttosto convincente. Mi ha detto che dovevo essere prudente, almeno per Isabella e Ghislaine, è strano che sia proprio lui a sparire.  
\- Forse è meglio cercarlo, sperando che non abbia fatto qualche idiozia.  
  
Marian si sistemò più comodamente, appoggiandosi a lui e Guy le accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
Aveva parlato per ore e, anche se era riuscito a raccontarle solo una minima parte dei momenti che avevano vissuto insieme, era sorpreso che la ragazza fosse ancora lì.  
Si era ripromesso di essere sincero con lei e non le aveva nascosto nulla, nemmeno le sue azioni peggiori, quelle di cui non avrebbe mai potuto essere fiero.  
Marian aveva ascoltato in silenzio, ogni tanto aveva fatto qualche domanda o un commento, ma non era andata via disgustata, né lo aveva guardato con disprezzo.  
Guy aveva fatto una pausa per bere un sorso di vino e Marian era rimasta a guardarlo, con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e il viso vicino a quello di lui. La ragazza seguì la cicatrice dritta e sottile che gli segnava la guancia, creando un piccolo solco più chiaro sulla sua pelle ruvida, e si perse a osservare il contrasto tra la barba che iniziava a ricrescere e il pallore del viso di Guy.  
D'impulso si ritrovò a premere le labbra sulla guancia dell'uomo: la barba la graffiava un po', ma la pelle di Guy era morbida e calda e Marian sorrise nel sentirlo sussultare di sorpresa.  
\- Cosa ho fatto per meritarlo? - Chiese Gisborne, con un sorriso timido e Marian lo baciò di nuovo.  
\- Tu niente. Ma mi piace farlo.  
\- Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho raccontato finora?  
\- Anche per quello. Ci vuole coraggio per confessare certe cose, mi piace che tu abbia scelto di essere sincero con me.  
Guy non disse nulla e si limitò ad abbracciarla stretta, grato che lei fosse lì.  
Marian lo baciò per la terza volta e ridacchiò.  
\- Mi piace farlo. Mi piaci tu.  
\- Dovremmo tornare al castello… - Disse Guy con un sospiro. - Ma non voglio separarmi da te. Vorrei restare così per sempre.  
Marian intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Guy. Neanche lei voleva staccarsi da lui. Da quando aveva perso la memoria, Guy di Gisborne era l'unica persona che fosse riuscita a farla sentire a casa.  
\- Hai ancora così tante cose da raccontarmi… Resta con me.  
Gisborne annuì. Il buon senso gli suggeriva di tornare al castello, ma in quel momento il buon senso non contava.  
Era con Marian e lei gli aveva chiesto di restare insieme, per quello che lo riguardava potevano stabilirsi in quella stalla fino alla fine del mondo e sarebbe stato comunque contento.  
  
Robin guardò la pioggia che cadeva fitta e alzò il cappuccio del mantello mentre lui e Archer attraversavano il cortile per raggiungere le stalle.  
Era preoccupato: avevano cercato Guy per tutto il castello senza trovarlo e Robin aveva il timore che per qualche motivo fosse andato a cercare i banditi da solo o che avesse deciso di indossare di nuovo i panni del Guardiano Notturno per aiutare qualcuno.  
Ma forse era solo andato a Knighton per sistemare qualche faccenda urgente, anche se andare in giro sotto quella pioggia battente era comunque da pazzi, soprattutto considerando che era appena guarito.  
\- Se il suo cavallo non ci fosse, dovremo andare a cercarlo nei villaggi…  
\- In tal caso dubito che potremo tenere nascosta la sua sparizione. - Disse Archer, scuotendo la testa. - Bisogna solo sperare che i banditi non scelgano questo momento per fare altre vittime.  
I due uomini entrarono nella stalla e si diressero verso il box del cavallo di Guy, senza parlare.  
  
Guy accarezzò la guancia della ragazza, guardandola negli occhi.  
\- Marian? Posso dormire insieme a te questa notte?  
La ragazza lo guardò, rossa in viso.  
Voleva dirgli di sì e allo stesso tempo aveva paura di farlo.  
Prima Gisborne aveva fermato la sua mano dicendo che voleva che lei imparasse a conoscerlo, che non fosse solo passione, eppure adesso le faceva quella richiesta così intima, supplicandola con lo sguardo.  
Gli mise le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò, sorridendo nel sentire il corpo di quell'uomo che aderiva così perfettamente al suo. Andare a letto insieme sarebbe poi stato tanto più intimo di così?  
\- Sono le tue stanze, non devi chiedere il permesso. E io sono tua moglie. - Sussurrò, arrossendo ancora di più per la propria audacia, ma non appena le ebbe pronunciate, Marian capì che quello di Guy era anche il suo desiderio.  
Si aspettava di vederlo sorridere a quelle parole, ma Gisborne si irrigidì all'improvviso.  
\- C'è qualcuno. - Sussurrò, spingendola dietro di sé ed estraendo la spada.  
Marian impallidì ricordando il suo sogno, il sangue che colava sulla paglia e Gisborne che crollava a terra con la gola tagliata.  
\- No… - Ansimò, senza fiato per il panico.  
\- Non permetterò più a nessuno di farti male. - Disse Guy, poi saltò fuori dal box, pronto a difendersi da qualsiasi minaccia.  
Robin fece un salto indietro, appiattendosi contro il muro e Guy si fermò un attimo prima di toccarlo con la spada.  
\- Gisborne! Sei impazzito?!  
Guy guardò l'amico e rinfoderò la spada. Archer era insieme a Robin e sembrava altrettanto stupito.  
\- Che ci fate qui?  
\- Cercavamo te. - Lo aggredì Archer. - Dove sei stato?! Ti rendi conto di quello che rischi ad andare in giro da solo?!  
\- Ero qui e non ero solo. - Si voltò indietro. - Puoi venire, non c'è pericolo.  
Marian si affacciò timidamente alla porta del box, ancora pallida e tremante, e raggiunse Guy, allacciandogli le braccia intorno alla vita e stringendosi a lui con un singhiozzo. Gisborne la circondò con un braccio, protettivo, mentre Archer e Robin si scambiavano un'occhiata stupita.  
Marian staccò il viso dal petto di Guy per guardare gli altri due uomini, un po' imbarazzata nell'accorgersi dei loro sguardi divertiti. Fece un respiro per scacciare del tutto l'ansia e si raddrizzò per piantare un bacio sulla guancia di Gisborne.  
\- È meglio che torni al castello. - Gli disse con un sorriso. - Ci vediamo più tardi.  
La ragazza si coprì con il mantello e corse via e Guy incrociò le braccia sul petto, guardando Archer e Robin.  
\- Allora, cosa volevate da me?  
Robin lo fissò, ancora stupito.  
\- Ha recuperato la memoria?  
\- No.  
\- Ma ti ha baciato!  
Guy sorrise, compiaciuto.  
\- Già.  
Archer scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ora capisco perché eri sparito. Ritiro tutto quello che ho detto, fratello.  
\- Pensavate che avessi fatto qualcosa di stupido, vero? Bella considerazione che avete di me.  
Robin gli toccò una spalla.  
\- Eravamo solo preoccupati.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Lo so. Stavo scherzando, non mi sono offeso. - Sogghignò Guy, poi tornò serio. - Piuttosto, ci sono novità? Hai trovato qualche traccia?  
\- Niente. - Il tono di Archer era carico di frustrazione. - Attaccano, uccidono e poi sembrano scomparire nel nulla per intere settimane.  
\- E cercano di incolpare noi…  
\- Già.  
Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio, poi Guy estrasse la spada, soppesandola tra le mani.  
\- Robin, visto che siamo costretti a restare al castello senza fare nulla, cosa ne dici di allenarci un po' nei prossimi giorni? Voglio essere pronto a qualsiasi evenienza.  
\- La ferita non ti darà problemi?  
\- Sono stato fermo anche troppo a lungo.  
\- Per me va bene, sempre che Marian ti lasci un po' di tempo. - Lo punzecchiò Robin.  
\- E di energie… - Aggiunse Archer.  
Guy arrossì leggermente alla battuta del fratello, ma lo fissò con aria divertita, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Non crederai di potermi battere, vero?  
\- Non lo credo, ne sono certo. Ti sconfiggerò senza troppi problemi. E anche Robin.  
Robin e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
\- Così giovane e così presuntuoso… - Iniziò Robin.  
\- Dovremo dargli una lezione, non trovi? - Concluse Guy.  
\- Quando volete, fratelli miei. Anche subito se ve la sentite.  
Gli altri due si guardarono e sorrisero, estraendo la spada.  
\- Perché no?  
  
Marian si avvicinò alla finestra, guardando nervosamente il cielo, ormai scuro e costellato di stelle.  
Si sentiva agitata e insicura.  
Quando Guy di Gisborne le aveva chiesto di poter dormire con lei, aveva acconsentito d'impulso, resa audace dalla vicinanza del cavaliere, ma ora aveva paura di aver commesso un errore.  
Quando erano insieme, Marian si sentiva quasi inebriata da lui, i suoi abbracci la rassicuravano e non riusciva a resistere al desiderio di toccarlo, di sentire il suo corpo solido vicino al suo.  
 _Sono una sgualdrina? Non ricordo nulla di lui eppure sono disposta ad arrivare a tanto?_  
Per un attimo sperò che Gisborne non venisse, che almeno lui avesse il buon senso di resistere a quella passione folle, ma dentro di sé sapeva che se non si fosse presentato, sarebbe rimasta molto delusa.  
Quando sentì bussare alla porta fece un salto, poi prese un respiro profondo e si costrinse a calmarsi prima di rispondere.  
\- Entrate. - Disse, tesa, ma quando Guy entrò nella stanza, tutto il suo nervosismo si sciolse in una risata di sollievo: il cavaliere non era solo, ma aveva in braccio il figlio.  
Gisborne le lanciò uno sguardo divertito.  
\- Voglio _dormire_ con te, Marian. Averti accanto, poterti sentire vicina anche nel sonno e sapere che se allungherò un braccio non troverò il letto freddo e vuoto, che non mi sveglierò da un sogno per sprofondare nell'incubo della tua assenza... Per il resto c'è tempo. Sarai mia moglie quanto _tu_ deciderai esserlo. _Se_ deciderai di esserlo. Io ti aspetterò.  
Marian sorrise, sollevata, e corse ad abbracciarlo.  
Seth le tese le braccia e pretese di essere preso in braccio anche da lei. Marian lo accontentò volentieri e il bambino le si rannicchiò in grembo, assonnato.  
\- Sono contento che sei tornata… - Sussurrò mentre si addormentava e la ragazza sorrise, intenerita.  
\- Non ti dispiace se l'ho portato con me? - Chiese Guy, quasi timidamente. - Dopo quello che è successo ha spesso gli incubi e quando si sveglia dopo un brutto sogno si dispera se non mi vede.  
Marian fece cenno a Guy di sedere sul bordo del letto, accanto a lei e accarezzò i capelli del bambino, con dolcezza.  
\- Povero piccolo. Lo capisco, anche io faccio ancora brutti sogni.  
\- Siamo in tre, allora. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso rassegnato. - Era presente anche lui quando mi hanno fatto questo. - Si toccò la gola. - Robin lo ha trovato che vagava per strada, sconvolto e sporco di sangue…  
Marian accarezzò la schiena di Guy con una mano, in silenzio, per un po'.  
\- Senti, Guy, lui è tuo figlio, ma è anche…  
\- No, non è tuo. Sua madre si chiamava Annie.  
Mentre parlava, Guy si alzò, mise un telo piegato più volte al centro del materasso, poi prese Seth dalle braccia di Marian e lo mise a letto, appoggiandolo con delicatezza sul telo.  
\- A volte quando ha gli incubi bagna il letto, così non farà troppi danni se dovesse succedere anche stanotte.  
Baciò il bambino addormentato sulla fronte e Marian gli sorrise.  
\- Amavi molto sua madre, non è vero? Si vede da come vuoi bene a Seth.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Questo è un altro episodio di cui non vado affatto fiero, ma ti racconterò di lei…  
Marian annuì.  
\- Però vieni qui. Voglio averti vicino.  
Guy sedette sul letto e la prese tra le braccia e Marian si appoggiò a lui, rifugiandosi nel calore del suo abbraccio.  
Guardò Seth: il bambino dormiva sereno e anche lei si sentiva in pace. Non importava quanto potessero essere tristi o sgradevoli i ricordi che Guy le stava raccontando, a Marian bastavano la sua presenza e il suono della sua voce per farla sentire al sicuro e protetta.  
A casa.  



	47. The Prince's Soldiers

Marian fece un passo avanti e si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, rabbrividendo. Era di nuovo nella stalla e i cavalli scalpitavano nervosamente, nitrendo spaventati.  
La ragazza cercò con lo sguardo la figura alta e scura di Guy di Gisborne, angosciata: sapeva che nel giro di pochi attimi lo avrebbe visto cadere a terra con la gola squarciata e la paura nello sguardo.  
Quel sogno si ripeteva da mesi, sempre identico eppure ogni volta riusciva a terrorizzarla.  
Non voleva vedere tutto quel sangue, non di nuovo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, Gisborne non era a terra, moribondo, ma in piedi di fronte a lei e le sorrideva.  
Poi lui si chinò verso di lei, cercando le sue labbra e Marian si svegliò sorridendo a sua volta.  
La sua mano destra era calda, imprigionata nella stretta della mano di Guy e quel contatto la faceva sentire al sicuro e tranquilla.  
Si girò su un fianco per guardare il cavaliere e indugiò a osservare il suo viso, rilassato nel sonno.  
Guy dormiva girato su un lato, rannicchiato in un angolo del letto perché Seth invece aveva le braccia e le gambe distese e allargate a occupare più spazio possibile. Il bambino stringeva una ciocca dei capelli del padre in una mano, ma ciò non sembrava disturbare affatto Gisborne che continuava a dormire profondamente.  
Marian fu tentata di sporgersi a baciare le labbra socchiuse del cavaliere, ma si trattenne perché non voleva svegliarlo. Nonostante tutto quello che le aveva raccontato, non riusciva ad avere paura di lui. Sapeva che lui l'avrebbe protetta, sempre, e che anche se poteva essere pericoloso per i suoi nemici, non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
In quel momento, abbandonato al sonno, sembrava più giovane e innocente e incredibilmente somigliante al figlio.  
Mentre lo guardava, le palpebre di Guy tremolarono e Marian si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi, azzurri e ancora offuscati dal sonno. Gisborne le sorrise con dolcezza e mosse una mano per sfiorarle il viso con una carezza.  
\- Sei davvero qui. - Sussurrò. - Non era un sogno, allora.  
Marian gli sfiorò le dita con un bacio.  
\- Sono qui. - Confermò e, rassicurato dalle sue parole, Guy richiuse gli occhi e scivolò nuovamente nel sonno.  
La ragazza sorrise. Avrebbe voluto parlare ancora con lui, ma non voleva svegliarlo. La sera prima le aveva raccontato altri episodi della sua vita fino a tarda notte anche se era stanco e dolorante per essersi allenato con Archer e Robin Hood tutto il pomeriggio.  
La ragazza provò una fitta di rimorso al pensiero della ferita che gli aveva inferto. Parte della sua debolezza dipendeva anche da quello e anche se ormai era guarito, Gisborne non si era ancora ripreso del tutto.  
Come aveva potuto avere tanta paura di lui, allora?  
Le prime luci dell'alba filtravano attraverso le tende, ma anche Marian tornò a dormire. La mano di Guy era ancora accostata alla sua guancia e la ragazza vi premette le labbra mentre si riaddormentava.  
  
\- Padre!  
Marian si svegliò di colpo nel sentire il grido di Seth, seguito da un tonfo e da un'imprecazione di Guy.  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi e vide che Gisborne si stava rialzando dal pavimento, un po' imbarazzato per essere caduto dal letto, preoccupato perché Seth aveva gridato e ancora un po' confuso per quel risveglio improvviso.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
Il bambino era in piedi accanto alla finestra e stava guardando fuori.  
\- Ci sono tanti soldati, padre.  
Guy lo raggiunse alla finestra e il bambino si aggrappò a una gamba del padre, un po' intimorito.  
\- Sono buoni o cattivi, padre?  
Marian si affrettò ad alzarsi dal letto per guardare fuori: Seth non aveva mentito, il cortile del castello era affollato di uomini in divisa.  
Anche lei guardò Gisborne, in attesa della sua risposta, ma il cavaliere continuava a fissare i soldati, teso e pallido.  
\- Guy?  
Il suono della sua voce lo fece sussultare e Guy si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Quelli sono gli uomini del principe Giovanni.  
\- Ed è un bene o un male che siano a Nottingham?  
Guy la circondò con le braccia e la attirò a sé.  
\- Dipende da cosa sono venuti a fare, ma dubito che possa essere un bene. È meglio che raggiunga lo sceriffo, tu resta qui con Seth. Dirò ai servitori di portarvi del cibo, ma finché non avrò scoperto che intenzioni hanno è meglio che non vi muoviate dai nostri alloggi.  
Guy la lasciò andare e iniziò a prepararsi, Seth invece scoppiò a piangere perché non voleva che il padre andasse via.  
Marian lo prese per mano, cercando di consolarlo.  
\- Tuo padre deve fare il suo lavoro, ora che è guarito. Tornerà più tardi e noi lo aspetteremo proprio qui.  
\- Padre, quando stavi male facevo io il tuo lavoro, posso venire con te? Farò il bravo…  
Guy gli carezzò i capelli.  
\- Oggi no. È da tanto che non aiuto lo sceriffo, se vieni anche tu ho paura che possa trovarti più bravo di me.  
Seth scoppiò a ridere. Sapeva che il padre stava scherzando, ma il complimento lo aveva fatto comunque contento.  
Marian sorrise al bambino.  
\- Devi proprio raccontarmi cosa facevi come aiutante dello sceriffo.  
Seth annuì.  
\- Sì. E poi facciamo un gioco?  
\- Tutti quelli che vuoi.  
\- Tutti quelli non pericolosi o dannosi. - Precisò Guy, prudentemente.  
Marian gli porse la spada e lo aiutò ad allacciare la cintura del fodero, sorprendendosi di come quel gesto banale le sembrasse intimo e familiare.  
Guy si chinò a baciarle la guancia per ringraziarla e Marian lo abbracciò. Era forte, caldo e il suo odore era rassicurante.  
\- Fai attenzione. - Sussurrò e lo intendeva davvero. Non sapeva come, né perché, ma aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi per lui.  
Gisborne la lasciò andare con riluttanza e si diresse alla porta, rassicurandola con un sorriso, poi uscì e Marian rimase sola col bambino.  
Seth alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.  
\- È uscito... - Disse il bambino, tristemente.  
\- Già. - Marian annuì. Si sentiva sciocca, ma si rispecchiava perfettamente nello stato d'animo di Seth.  
\- Adesso giochi con me?  
Il bambino le tirò la camicia da notte e Marian lo guardò, sorridendo nel notare quanto lo sguardo implorante di Seth fosse simile a quello di Guy.  
  
Gisborne lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla porta che si era chiuso alle spalle e per un attimo fu tentato di tornare indietro e restare con Marian e Seth.  
Dopo tanto tempo passato a soffrire per averla persa, ancora non riusciva a credere che Marian fosse viva e separarsi da lei, anche solo per brevi periodi, era quasi doloroso.  
Se prima era stato il dolore a fargli temere di aver perso la ragione, ora era la troppa felicità a offuscare i suoi pensieri.  
Poteva capire molto bene come si sentiva Seth quando piangeva perché voleva stare con lui, perché Guy provava lo stesso per Marian. Riusciva a sentirsi veramente tranquillo solo quando la ragazza era tra le sue braccia.  
Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di convincersi che sua moglie e suo figlio erano al sicuro e che per il momento doveva dare la sua attenzione a problemi più gravi.  
Attraversò i corridoi a passo veloce e raggiunse lo studio dello sceriffo mentre Sir Arthur ne usciva.  
\- Alla buon'ora, Gisborne. - Disse lo sceriffo, bruscamente, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
Guy si affrettò a obbedire, senza fargli notare che solo pochi giorni prima era stato Sir Arthur a dirgli di prendersi il tempo necessario per guarire completamente.  
\- Signore? Come mai gli uomini del principe Giovanni sono a Nottingham? Cosa è successo?  
Lo sceriffo lo squadrò con attenzione e Guy iniziò a sentirsi a disagio nel sentirsi esaminato come un cavallo al mercato invece di ricevere una risposta, ma poteva intuire che anche sir Arthur era nervoso e preoccupato.  
\- Posso fidarmi di voi, Gisborne? Posso essere certo che vi comporterete in modo professionale senza lasciarvi prendere dalle emozioni?  
\- Sì, signore. Ma…  
\- No, niente ma. Mi servite e mi servite lucido. Sono stato indulgente con il vostro dolore e ho gioito per voi quando avete ritrovato vostra moglie, ma adesso ho bisogno che mettiate da parte emozioni e sentimenti per concentrarvi sul vostro lavoro. Credete di poterlo fare?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Certo, signore.  
\- Bene. Non voglio assistere ad altre scene drammatiche, corse di cavalli lungo la strada, e non voglio sentire parlare di fantasmi, dame velate o unicorni, è tutto chiaro? Se pensate di non riuscirci siete libero di tornare a Knighton con la vostra famiglia.  
Gisborne smise di camminare e incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, un po' offeso.  
\- Non vi fidate di me?  
Lo sceriffo si fermò con un sospiro.  
\- Su, ora non fate il permaloso, Gisborne, se non mi fidassi non vi avrei offerto questo lavoro, non trovate? Sono un po' teso, lo ammetto, non prendetevela. Oggi deve essere tutto perfetto, non possiamo permetterci errori.  
\- Posso chiedervi il motivo, signore?  
\- Il principe Giovanni sta venendo in visita a Nottingham.  



	48. Survivors

\- Padre!  
Guy si chinò per prendere Seth al volo prima che il bambino si lanciasse a tutta velocità contro il suo stomaco. Lo sollevò in aria e il bambino scalciò, ridendo.  
\- Padre, sai che Marian non è per niente brava con la spada di legno? L'ho battuta.  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla ragazza, notando un livido sul suo viso.  
Si avvicinò a lei, sfiorandole la guancia con un dito.  
\- Cosa è successo? Fa molto male?  
Marian scosse la testa e sorrise.  
\- Ho sottovalutato il mio avversario.  
\- Seth! Avevo detto niente giochi pericolosi!  
Il bambino lo guardò, con gli occhi lucidi per il rimprovero del padre, e Marian intervenne per evitare che iniziasse a piangere.  
\- Non sgridarlo, Guy. Avrei dovuto parare il colpo, ma mi ero distratta. E sono stata io a permettergli di usare le spade di legno.  
Non gli disse che si era distratta a guardare lui dalla finestra. Mentre giocava con Seth aveva lanciato uno sguardo fuori e aveva visto Guy in cortile mentre dava ordini ai soldati. Si era incantata a osservarlo e non si era accorta del colpo di Seth finché non era stato troppo tardi per parare.  
Guy le sfiorò il livido con un bacio leggero e Marian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Sarai stanca, Seth è sempre pieno di energie. - Disse Guy. - Domani dirò ad Adeline di occuparsi di lui, oggi non c'è stato tempo per organizzarsi.  
\- _Tu_ sembri stanco.  
Guy mise a terra il figlio e si tolse la giacca di pelle, stiracchiandosi.  
\- Lo sono. Il principe Giovanni sta per arrivare a Nottingham e intanto ha mandato avanti parte del suo seguito e della sua scorta. Abbiamo dovuto lavorare senza sosta per organizzare il castello per la sua visita con così poco preavviso e per trovare una sistemazione a tutti. E domani dovremo lavorare ancora di più.  
Marian lo baciò su una guancia.  
\- Ti farebbe bene un bagno caldo.  
\- Già, ma ci vorrebbe troppo tempo per far scaldare l'acqua ora.  
\- Allora è un bene che lo abbia già fatto preparare, non trovi? - Marian gli prese un polso, sorridendo e lo tirò verso la stanza accanto.  
Guy la seguì: Marian aveva fatto riempire due vasche vicine di acqua calda e accanto a esse aveva fatto disporre una ciotola piena di petali di fiori e un vassoio pieno di cibo.  
Le sorrise, grato e felice per quel pensiero premuroso e la strinse a sé, improvvisamente commosso fino alle lacrime. Se pensava a quanto fosse stata triste la sua vita fino a poche settimane prima, gli sembrava ancora un miracolo riavere Marian accanto a sé.  
_Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto._  
Marian ricambiò l'abbraccio di Guy senza la minima esitazione. Non vedeva in viso il cavaliere, ma poteva intuire la sua emozione e ne fu commossa a sua volta.  
Gisborne non aveva detto nulla, ma lei sentiva il suo amore, intenso e profondo e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se anche lei lo avesse ricambiato allo stesso modo.  
E ora? Cosa provava per lui?  
Era troppo presto per pensare di essere innamorata, ma di certo Guy di Gisborne le piaceva. In sua compagnia si sentiva protetta e tranquilla e il suono della sua voce le riscaldava il cuore, senza contare l'attrazione che provava per lui.  
\- Marian? Ti piace? Will l'ha fatta per me!  
Seth le tirò la gonna per mostrarle una piccola barca di legno e la ragazza si staccò da Guy per sorridere al bambino.  
\- È molto bella. Devi farmi vedere come naviga. - Disse, voltandosi verso di lui per aiutarlo a togliersi i vestiti, ma soprattutto per permettere a Gisborne di spogliarsi a sua volta senza ritrovarsi a fissarlo come una svergognata.  
\- Hai caldo? Sei tutta rossa! - Esclamò Seth, facendola arrossire ancora di più. Finì di spogliare il bambino e pensò che avrebbe dovuto voltarsi per aiutarlo a entrare nella vasca, ma non era certa che Guy avesse finito. Lo sentì ridacchiare.  
\- Ora puoi guardare. - Disse Gisborne e quando Marian si girò, vide che era già entrato nella vasca e che la stava guardando, divertito. - Vieni anche tu, prima che l'acqua si raffreddi.  
La ragazza prese in braccio Seth e lo mise nella vasca insieme al padre, poi si tolse il vestito ed entrò nella vasca accanto a quella di Guy senza togliere la sottoveste di tela chiara, grata al calore dell'acqua che avrebbe potuto giustificare il suo rossore.  
Prese la ciotola con i petali e ne sparse una manciata nell'acqua calda di entrambe le vasche. Seth si divertiva a far navigare la sua barchetta tra i petali galleggianti.  
\- Guarda, Marian, stiamo andando verso la terra calda! Io non soffro il mal di mare, ma il mio papà e zia Isabella sì. Tu un po', ma non come loro.  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Guy e si sorprese un po' nel vederlo arrossire.  
\- È vero, temo di non essere molto valoroso quando si tratta di navigare.  
\- Hai viaggiato molto?  
\- Sono stato in Terra Santa. Due volte. Entrambe con lo scopo di uccidere il re.  
Marian lo fissò, stupita.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Già, ma la seconda volta c'eravate anche tu, Seth, Isabella e Allan. E alla fine il re lo abbiamo salvato. Ti racconterò anche questo, ma non stasera. Oggi non voglio pensarci.  
Marian allungò una mano a toccargli la spalla.  
\- Sei teso. Vieni, avvicinati e lascia che ti massaggi la schiena.  
\- Grazie. - Disse Guy a bassa voce e si avvicinò al bordo della vasca in modo che Marian potesse toccarlo più facilmente. La ragazza gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e iniziò a massaggiarlo per sciogliere i muscoli contratti.  
\- Sei preoccupato per l'arrivo del principe?  
\- Non so cosa aspettarmi. Vaisey gli aveva giurato fedeltà, e io lavoravo per lui, conoscevo molti dei suoi segreti, ma poi mi sono ribellato allo sceriffo e ho giurato fedeltà a re Riccardo… Non so cosa sappia il principe Giovanni di me, se sia a conoscenza del fatto che Vaisey mi avesse informato dei loro piani o se abbia intenzione di vendicarsi per il mio “tradimento”…  
\- Lo sceriffo da che parte sta? Può proteggerti?  
\- Sir Arthur è fedele al re ed è una persona onesta, ma non so quanto sia forte. Se il principe Giovanni volesse la mia testa, non so se potrebbe salvarmi.  
Marian lo baciò sul collo.  
\- Forse il principe non sa nulla di te, forse lo sceriffo non gli ha fatto il tuo nome…  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Lo spero, ma non posso esserne sicuro. Non è per me che ho paura, se fossi solo potrei fuggire, in caso di problemi, ma devo pensare alla mia famiglia.  
\- Io verrò con te.  
Guy si girò a guardarla.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Se dovrai scappare, ti seguirò. Non ho paura, ho già vissuto fuggendo da qualcuno e allora ero sola. Mi terrò pronta e farò in modo che anche Seth lo sia, così se sarai in pericolo andremo via, tutti e tre.  
\- Faresti questo per me? Anche se non ricordi?  
\- Ti amavo?  
\- Sì.  
Marian gli carezzò una guancia.  
\- Mi fido di te, so che non mi hai mentito e se mi dici che ti amavo, deve essere vero. Voglio fidarmi dei sentimenti che provavo per te: se prima di perdere la memoria ti amavo, penso che col tempo potrò farlo ancora. Per questo non ti lascerò andare via da solo.  
\- E se ti sbagliassi? Se un giorno dovessi accorgerti che non ti piaccio affatto?  
\- Non credo, ma anche se dovesse succedere, non avrei comunque molto da perdere. Non ricordo nulla, non ho nulla che mi sia caro qui.  
\- C'è tuo padre.  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio per un attimo.  
\- Dovrei ricordarlo. - Sospirò. - Ma non ci riesco. Credi che mi tornerà mai la memoria?  
Guy le scostò una ciocca di capelli bagnati dalla fronte e le sfiorò con un dito il segno della ferita lasciatale dai banditi.  
\- Non lo so. Ti hanno picchiata e ti hanno abbandonata credendoti morta, è un miracolo che tu sia sopravvissuta.  
Marian guardò la cicatrice sulla gola di Guy.  
\- Siamo sopravvissuti entrambi.  
\- Già.  
Appoggiò la fronte a quella di Gisborne e sorrise.  
\- Sopravviveremo anche al principe Giovanni.  
Seth li guardò, un po' annoiato. Era contento che Marian fosse tornata e che suo padre sorridesse invece di essere triste, ma quando iniziavano a guardarsi negli occhi diventavano noiosi e si dimenticavano di giocare con lui.  
Spinse la barchetta verso il padre e con le mani sollevò un'onda che schizzò sia Guy che Marian, distogliendoli dai loro discorsi. Quando si girarono a guardarlo, Seth ridacchiò, indicando la barchetta che traballava sulla superficie dell'acqua.  
\- Hai visto, padre? C'è una tempesta!  



	49. Sudden Revelation

\- Oggi sei elegante, Rowan.  
Guy sorrise gentilmente alla dama velata e guardò giù dalla finestra della torre.  
\- Perché sta per arrivare il principe Giovanni. Dobbiamo accoglierlo adeguatamente.  
\- Non sei più triste, però sei nervoso. Questo principe è così terribile?  
\- Non lo so. Forse. Ho paura di perdere tutto per l'ennesima volta.  
La donna gli accarezzò la schiena.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, bambino mio. Il tuo cuore è saldo, non smarrirai la strada.  
\- Milady, non dovete farvi vedere dal principe. - Disse Guy, improvvisamente preoccupato.  
\- Lo so, questo è il volto del demonio. Non devo mostrarlo.  
\- Non è vero, non dovete parlare così. L'aspetto non ha importanza, il vostro calore mi ha aiutato così tanto…  
\- Non mi vedrà nessuno. Solo tu, caro Rowan.  
Guy si voltò verso di lei, ma la donna era già sparita.  
Tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra con un sospiro. Nonostante le parole rassicuranti della dama misteriosa, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi agitato.  
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a Knighton, nella speranza che il principe Giovanni non si ricordasse o non fosse a conoscenza della sua esistenza, ma si sarebbe sentito in colpa a voltare le spalle allo sceriffo in quel momento.  
Sir Arthur era stato fin troppo generoso e comprensivo nei suoi confronti, aiutarlo a superare indenne la visita del principe era il minimo che potesse fare per lui.  
In lontananza, sulla strada principale, poteva vedere la nuvola di polvere che segnalava l'avvicinarsi di molti cavalieri e Guy si rese conto che quello doveva essere il seguito del principe Giovanni.  
Si decise a tornare nella sala principale, dove lo sceriffo e gli altri nobili presenti al castello erano radunati in attesa che giungesse il momento di andare ad accogliere il principe.  
Marian era seduta in un angolo, insieme a Robin e Isabella, ma tutti e tre sembravano essere un po' a disagio. Sir Edward aveva preso posto poco distante da loro e guardava la figlia con un'espressione malinconica sul viso.  
Guy entrò nella sala, salutò lo sceriffo e andò a sedersi accanto a Marian. La ragazza sembrò riprendere vita nel vederlo e Guy si trattenne a fatica dal baciarla. In un altro momento lo avrebbe fatto senza troppi problemi, ma ora non voleva attirare l'attenzione su di loro.  
\- Dov'eri? - Chiese Robin, a bassa voce. - Tra poco saranno qui.  
\- Prima di quanto pensi, sono già lungo la strada principale.  
Robin annuì con aria grave.  
\- Credi che avremo problemi col principe? - Chiese Guy. - In fondo se non avessimo sventato il complotto di Vaisey e Thornton, a quest'ora sarebbe re…  
\- Spero che non ne sia al corrente. - Disse Robin. - Re Riccardo ci ha dato la grazia e Giovanni non si opporrebbe apertamente a suo fratello contestando una sua decisione, ma potrebbe sempre trovare un metodo alternativo e discreto per vendicarsi.  
Guy guardò Isabella: sua sorella stava conversando con Marian e le due ragazze non si accorsero del suo sguardo, troppo prese dai loro discorsi per notarlo.  
\- Hood, cosa farai se la situazione dovesse diventare pericolosa? Hai pensato a come agire?  
Robin annuì.  
\- Ho un piano.  
\- Non uno dei tuoi soliti mezzi piani, spero. Ricordati che devi pensare prima di tutto a Isabella e a Ghislaine.  
\- E _tu_ hai un piano?  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Se le cose dovessero andare male, fuggiremo lontano da Nottingham. Ho già dato istruzioni ad Allan perché si tenga pronto a caricare il carro con le nostre cose il più in fretta possibile. In caso di pericolo saremo pronti a partire con un preavviso minimo.  
\- E dove avresti intenzione di andare?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Mi va bene qualsiasi posto che non sia la Terra Santa o la Francia. Ci penseremo una volta partiti.  
Robin lo guardò, con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Gisborne, questo è un mezzo piano, lo sai, vero?  
\- Mi avrai contagiato. Sentiamo il _tuo_ mezzo piano.  
\- Uguale al tuo. - Ammise Robin.  
\- Male che vada potremmo viaggiare insieme.  
\- Spero che non sia necessario, non ci tengo a vederti di nuovo moribondo per il mal di mare su una nave.  
Un servitore si avvicinò allo sceriffo per comunicargli un messaggio e sir Arthur si alzò in piedi, rivolgendosi ai nobili.  
\- Signori, il principe Giovanni sta per arrivare al castello.  
Lo sceriffo uscì dalla sala e tutti gli altri lo seguirono ordinatamente per prendere posto nel cortile e rendere onore al principe.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Immagino che sia l'ora della verità. - Disse Robin.  
Guy annuì e cercò la mano di Marian. La ragazza gliela strinse e lo guardò, preoccupata, ma non spaventata.  
Lei era accanto a lui, pronta a seguirlo e saperlo attenuò i timori di Gisborne. Le porse il braccio e Marian gli sorrise, appoggiandogli la mano nell'incavo del gomito per camminare al suo fianco.  
  
Archer controllò che i soldati fossero schierati alla perfezione e che ognuno di loro avesse la divisa in ordine. Con sollievo si rese conto che forse le ore passate ad addestrarli avevano dato qualche frutto perché ora quegli uomini sembravano comportarsi in maniera più professionale del solito.  
Perlomeno non davano l'idea di villani appena usciti da un'osteria e capitati lì per caso.  
Era già qualcosa.  
Lo sceriffo uscì dal portone del castello, seguito dagli altri nobili e Archer cercò i suoi fratelli con lo sguardo. Entrambi erano alle spalle dello sceriffo, accanto alle rispettive mogli e tutti e due sembravano piuttosto nervosi.  
Poteva capirli: anche se il principe lo avesse preso in antipatia, lui non aveva molto da perdere, ma loro sì e di certo nessuno dei due voleva tornare a essere un fuorilegge, specialmente adesso che entrambi avevano una famiglia a cui badare.  
Sperò che quella visita del principe Giovanni non creasse problemi a nessuno di loro.  
Guardò i soldati allineati, seri e pronti all'azione e pensò che forse per una volta sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Non aveva finito di pensarlo, che un uomo a cavallo giunse al castello galoppando a tutta velocità, sconvolto e sanguinante.  
Il soldato portava i colori del principe Giovanni e riusciva a tenersi in sella a fatica. Archer scattò in avanti a prendere le redini del suo cavallo nervoso e schiumante e lo calmò per evitare che facesse cadere di sella l'uomo ferito.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
Il soldato boccheggiò, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
\- Banditi… Ci stanno attaccando…  
Archer fece cenno a due servitori di accorrere, poi si rivolse ai soldati.  
\- Voi, portatelo dentro e fatelo curare. Voi invece, con me! Ai cavalli!  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo e corsero dietro ad Archer anche loro.  
  
Marian rimase immobile a guardare Gisborne che correva verso le stalle insieme ad Archer e a Robin Hood, pietrificata dalla paura.  
Guy era corso via senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarla e lei si era sentita gelare.  
Non voleva che andasse via, non voleva che corresse dei pericoli lasciandola sola.  
Rabbrividì e si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo. L'aria era tiepida, ma lei sentiva freddo.  
Isabella la guardò per qualche attimo, poi le prese una mano.  
\- Torneranno.  
Marian le lanciò uno sguardo smarrito.  
\- Tu non hai paura?  
\- Mio marito e i miei fratelli si sono appena lanciati all'inseguimento di banditi spietati che non si fanno alcuno scrupolo di uccidere, certo che ho paura.  
Marian continuò a fissare il punto in cui era sparito Guy.  
\- Devo ancora ritrovarlo, non posso perderlo ora... - Sussurrò Marian e Isabella studiò la sua espressione.  
\- Non ricordi davvero nulla?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Nulla.  
\- Eppure lo ami ancora. - Disse con un sorriso.  
Marian la guardò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tu ami mio fratello. È così evidente…  
Marian rimase in silenzio, confusa.  
Come poteva amare Guy di Gisborne se non ricordava nulla di lui? Ed era troppo presto perché potesse essersi innamorata di nuovo di lui…  
O forse no?  
I soldati uscirono dalle stalle a cavallo e partirono al galoppo, attraversando il cortile per lanciarsi sulla strada.  
Le due donne si fecero da parte per lasciarli passare.  
Robin, Archer e Guy passarono davanti a Marian e Isabella solo poco dopo i soldati.  
Gisborne si voltò verso Marian mentre le passava accanto e per un istante i loro sguardi si incontrarono.  
Durò solo un attimo prima che il cortile rimanesse deserto, ma a Marian fu sufficiente.  
 _Lo amo._  
Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma era così e in quel momento ne fu sicura, senza il minimo dubbio.  
Lo amava e non poteva restare ferma ad aspettare che tornasse, pregando che non venisse ferito.  
Corse anche lei verso le stalle, prima che Isabella potesse fermarla e poco dopo ne uscì al galoppo, in sella a un cavallo.  
\- Dove vai?! - Gridò Isabella. - Sei impazzita?!  
Marian si piegò in avanti sulla sella per andare più veloce e sorrise.  
 _Da mio marito. Sto andando da mio marito._  



	50. Chase

La carrozza del principe Giovanni era ferma a un lato della strada, bloccata da un tronco piazzato di traverso sulla strada. Un gruppo di soldati manteneva una guardia serrata intorno al veicolo, mentre gli altri cercavano di combattere i banditi, ma i fuorilegge sembravano intoccabili.  
Si muovevano agilmente, sfruttando ogni riparo offerto dagli alberi e dal terreno e colpivano rapidamente con frecce precise e letali.  
Guy spinse in avanti il cavallo e lo fece saltare oltre il ramo caduto. Robin lo seguì immediatamente, mentre Archer si fermò per un attimo a ordinare ai propri soldati di rimuovere il tronco e cercare di rimettere in movimento la carrozza del principe.  
Gisborne e Robin Hood si ripararono dietro a due alberi per bersagliare di frecce i malviventi.  
Uno dei banditi fischiò un richiamo e gli altri iniziarono a ritirarsi per fuggire nella foresta.  
Robin guardò Guy e indicò nella direzione da cui era venuto il richiamo.  
\- Quello deve essere il capo.  
\- Prendiamolo.  
Robin annuì ed entrambi si lanciarono all'inseguimento.  
  
Marian colpì i fianchi del cavallo coi talloni per farlo andare più veloce, ansiosa di raggiungere Guy. Mentre galoppava lungo la strada, vide arrivare una carrozza lussuosa, scortata da molti soldati, diretta verso il castello.  
Quella doveva essere la carrozza del principe, pensò la ragazza, ormai doveva essere vicina al punto dell'aggressione.  
Vide i soldati del castello che si inoltravano nel bosco, guidati da Archer e si guardò intorno cercando di trovare Guy. Lo vide da lontano, in un punto un po' discosto da quello degli altri uomini, mentre entrava nella foresta insieme a Robin Hood.  
La ragazza scese da cavallo, si mise l'arco a tracolla e afferrò una spada, poi anche lei corse tra gli alberi.  
  
Guy e Robin corsero dietro al bandito, cercando di farsi strada nel sottobosco fitto. Ogni tanto l'uomo si fermava per lanciare una freccia nella loro direzione e loro erano costretti a gettarsi a terra o a ripararsi dietro un albero per evitare di essere colpiti.  
Il bandito mascherato era un arciere abile e i suoi colpi erano precisi. Robin saltò in avanti per evitare una freccia e, atterrando sul terreno irregolare, mise male un piede e cadde a terra pesantemente, con un gemito di dolore.  
Gisborne lo raggiunse e lo tirò al riparo di un tronco.  
\- Tutto bene, Hood?  
Robin cercò di rialzarsi, ma ci rinunciò subito.  
\- È la stessa gamba che mi ero rotto in Terra Santa… - Disse, toccandosi la caviglia. - Non credo sia rotta, ma non riesco a proseguire.  
Una freccia si conficcò nell'albero dietro il quale si stavano riparando e Guy guardò in quella direzione, con odio. Si sporse velocemente dal tronco e scagliò una freccia a sua volta, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Robin.  
\- Lo prendo io.  
\- Gisborne, no!  
\- Quello è il capo dei banditi. Se riesco a catturarlo, la banda finirà per disperdersi.  
\- Potrebbe essere una trappola!  
\- Forse. Ma forse no. Catturarlo è troppo importante, Hood.  
\- Non a costo della tua vita.  
\- Ha fatto troppe vittime. Ha quasi ucciso Marian.  
\- Non posso fermarti, vero?  
\- No.  
\- Allora vai, ma non farti ammazzare.  
\- Distrailo, cercherò di aggirarlo senza farmi sentire. - Lasciò a Robin arco e faretra. - Usa anche le mie frecce, così penserà che siamo entrambi qui.  
Robin annuì e si appoggiò all'albero per riuscire a tirare con l'arco anche senza appoggiare a terra il piede ferito. Guy si allontanò da lui in silenzio, strisciando tra i cespugli per avvicinarsi al capo dei banditi.  
Arrivato a metà strada, Guy pensò che sarebbe riuscito a sorprenderlo. Poteva intravederlo tra gli alberi, mentre scagliava frecce in direzione di Robin: era un uomo alto e robusto e aveva capelli folti e scuri, tagliati molto corti, ma il volto era completamente nascosto da una maschera, come quelle indossate dagli altri banditi.  
Gisborne si avvicinò ancora, ma il bandito dovette accorgersi di lui perché spostò l'arco nella sua direzione, scagliò una freccia e poi gli voltò le spalle e fuggì. Guy smise di muoversi silenziosamente e si lanciò all'inseguimento, come un lupo che aveva avvistato la preda.  
Il capo dei banditi scappò, addentrandosi nel folto della foresta e, improvvisamente, Guy non lo vide più. Estrasse la spada immediatamente, aspettandosi un attacco e infatti, un attimo dopo l'uomo gli piombò addosso cercando di colpirlo con la propria arma.  
Gisborne schivò il colpo e la lama lo sfiorò appena, limitandosi a tagliare la stoffa della sua giacca sul petto. Parò anche il colpo successivo e i due uomini si scambiarono altri colpi, duellando con le spade finché Guy non riuscì a disarmare il bandito, facendogli volare la spada dalle mani. Il suo avversario non si lasciò scoraggiare e si avventò su di lui, afferrandogli il polso e spingendolo con forza contro il tronco di un albero.  
L'impatto costrinse Guy ad allargare le dita e gli fece cadere di mano anche la sua spada.  
Entrambi disarmati, i due uomini iniziarono a lottare a mani nude, cercando di sopraffarsi a vicenda.  
Il bandito afferrò Guy per la giacca e lo strattonò. La stoffa, già lacerata dal colpo di spada si strappò del tutto e la giacca si aprì sul petto di Guy.  
Lo sguardo del fuorilegge si fermò per un attimo sulle targhette della banda di Robin, sull'anello nuziale di Marian e sulla croce d'argento ammaccata che Guy portava al collo, poi l'uomo tornò ad avventarsi su Gisborne con una specie di ringhio, improvvisamente furioso.  
Guy si difese, cercando di bloccare gli attacchi dell'altro e di colpirlo a sua volta. Il bandito era forte, mentre lui non si era ancora ripreso del tutto, ma riuscì comunque a tenergli testa.  
Poi il suo avversario emise un fischio, una specie di richiamo, lo colpì con un pugno, allontanandolo da sé e fece qualche passo indietro mentre nella radura spuntavano altri tre uomini armati di spada.  
_Una trappola!_  
Guy rotolò a terra, afferrando la propria spada mentre si rialzava e si preparò ad affrontare i suoi avversari.  
Era da solo, isolato dai suoi alleati e doveva combattere contro quattro nemici spietati e sleali.  
Non poteva permettersi alcun errore.  
  
Marian corse nel bosco, seguendo le tracce lasciate da Robin e Guy. Vivere da sola nella foresta in Germania le aveva insegnato a seguire le piste lasciate dalle prede e ora quell'esperienza le tornava utile.  
Scorse Robin, seduto accanto a un albero con un'espressione preoccupata e sofferente, ma Gisborne non era con lui, perciò Marian non si fermò e non si fece vedere.  
Molto probabilmente Robin di Locksley avrebbe cercato di fermarla, di impedirle di addentrarsi nel bosco con la scusa che lei era solo una donna, ma Marian non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Lo aggirò in silenzio e riprese a seguire le tracce di Guy.  
Quando arrivò in una radura tra gli alberi si fermò, terrorizzata: Gisborne era circondato da quattro uomini armati e lottava con tutte le sue forze per difendersi.  
_Lo uccideranno!_  
Le tornò in mente la scena del suo sogno, con Guy che crollava a terra sanguinando dalla gola, ma stavolta le sembrava di ricordare qualche dettaglio in più: non erano più solo loro due, ma c'erano anche quegli uomini mascherati e, ora poteva vederlo bene, erano stati loro a ferire Gisborne.  
_Non di nuovo. No, non lo faranno un'altra volta._  
Senza fare rumore prese una freccia e tese l'arco, poi mirò a uno dei banditi e la lasciò partire.  
L'uomo si irrigidì e crollò a terra con un urlo strozzato. Gli altri tre e Guy si voltarono a guardarla, sorpresi.  
Gisborne fu il primo a riprendersi e riuscì ad affondare la spada nel corpo di un altro bandito. Il capo fece un passo indietro e poi un altro, allontanandosi da Gisborne e lasciando l'altro bandito ad affrontarlo.  
Marian sguainò la spada e corse verso Guy per aiutarlo, ma quando lo raggiunse, Gisborne era già riuscito a sconfiggere l'avversario.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo a cercare il capo dei banditi con lo sguardo, pronto a riprendere l'inseguimento, ma l'uomo, ormai piuttosto lontano, si fermò e scagliò una freccia in direzione di Marian, prima di voltarsi e fuggire.  
Guy saltò addosso alla ragazza, trascinandola a terra con sé e spostandola dalla traiettoria della freccia. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, del capo dei banditi non c'era più alcuna traccia.  
Si rialzò e tirò su di peso la ragazza.  
\- Sei ferita?  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- No.  
Guy la fissò, furioso.  
\- Cosa diavolo credevi di fare?! Sei impazzita?!  



	51. Don't Let the Sun Go Down

Marian fece un passo indietro, istintivamente. Non aveva mai visto Guy di Gisborne così furioso e di certo non con lei.  
Si sentì intimidita e spaventata per un attimo, poi l'orgoglio le fece rialzare lo sguardo per sostenere quello del cavaliere.  
\- Cosa credevo di fare? Ti ho appena salvato la vita.  
\- Non te l'ho chiesto! Non dovresti essere qui! Non dovresti nemmeno essere fuori dalle mura del castello!  
\- Perché? Perché sono una donna?!  
\- Perché sei una stupida incosciente che pensa che questo sia un gioco! Dovevi restare con Isabella!  
\- Se lo avessi fatto, quegli uomini ti avrebbero ammazzato! Invece di gridare dovresti essermi grato!  
\- Grato di cosa? Di vederti rischiare la vita per intrometterti in cose che non ti riguardano affatto?  
Marian lo guardò, facendo un passo avanti. Se prima si era sentita intimidita, ora le parole di Gisborne avevano acceso la sua ira, togliendole ogni paura o timidezza.  
\- E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Restare al castello a ricamare mentre tu andavi incontro alla tua morte?  
\- Sì, sarebbe stato meglio, anche se tu saresti capace di fare danni anche con ago e filo.  
La ragazza alzò il mento, offesa.  
\- Pensavo di aver visto in te un cavaliere coraggioso e gentile, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo.  
Guy la fissò, puntando un dito verso di lei.  
\- Non ho mai detto di esserlo, non ti ho mai nascosto nulla di quello che ho fatto, sei solo tu che ti sei ostinata a pensarlo e questa tua testardaggine un giorno ti ucciderà! Ora torna al castello!  
\- Non puoi darmi ordini solo perché sono una donna!  
\- Invece posso ed è esattamente quello che sto facendo. Tu sei una donna, io sono tuo marito e ora ti sto ordinando di tornare al castello. Torna al castello. Subito!  
Marian reagì prima ancora di riflettere e lo colpì con uno schiaffo, poi rimase immobile, rendendosi conto della gravità del suo gesto.  
Nessun uomo avrebbe accettato di essere trattato in quel modo e nessuno avrebbe potuto criticare un marito che avesse colpito la moglie dopo un affronto del genere, Marian ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma si impedì di tremare o di umiliarsi chiedendo perdono.  
Era stata pronta a rischiare la vita per Guy, non si sarebbe lasciata spaventare da uno schiaffo o da una cinghiata, di certo quella punizione sarebbe stata meno dolorosa del suo disprezzo.  
Ma Gisborne non fece nulla per colpirla. Rimase a guardarla per un lungo istante, poi le indicò la strada da cui era venuta.  
\- Torna al castello. Ora. - Le disse a bassa voce, in un tono che avrebbe spinto il diavolo in persona a obbedirgli, poi le voltò le spalle e si allontanò nella direzione opposta.  
Marian rimase immobile a guardarlo mentre andava via.  
Era furiosa con lui e lo odiava per averla trattata come una sciocca fanciulla da tenere al sicuro da ogni pericolo, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva spezzare il cuore all'idea di averlo perso, di aver distrutto qualsiasi amore che lui potesse provare per lei.  
Avrebbe dovuto obbedirgli, il tono della voce del cavaliere non ammetteva proteste o disobbedienza, ma Marian non poteva sopportare di restare a guardare mentre la lasciava sola.  
Ci sarebbero state conseguenze, ma non le importava: invece di tornare verso il castello, si addentrò nel bosco per seguire Guy.  
Scivolò da albero ad albero, mantenendosi a distanza, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Qualcosa nel modo in cui camminava la faceva sentire triste per lui, poi Guy si appoggiò a un albero, come se non avesse più la forza di proseguire.  
Marian si avvicinò e con una stretta al cuore si rese conto che le spalle dell'uomo si muovevano in sussulti silenziosi.  
_Sta piangendo._  
Marian sentì la propria rabbia che svaniva, rapida come era venuta.  
Si fece avanti, chiamandolo per non spaventarlo.  
\- Guy…  
Gisborne si irrigidì e non si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Ti avevo detto di tornare al castello.  
Il suo tono era piatto, stanco e Marian intuì che si stava sforzando di sopprimere ogni emozione.  
La ragazza allungò una mano per sfiorargli un braccio.  
\- Volevo solo aiutarti… - Disse semplicemente, senza alcuna traccia della spavalderia di poco prima.  
Guy si girò di scatto.  
\- Potevano ucciderti!  
\- Ma non è successo. E forse ho evitato che uccidessero te.  
Gisborne si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco dell'albero e si passò una mano sul viso, stancamente.  
\- Preferirei morire mille volte, piuttosto che rischiare di perderti ancora. Puoi anche solo immaginare come siano stati questi mesi per me?  
Marian si avvicinò ancora.  
\- Hai sofferto per me?  
La ragazza aveva parlato con dolcezza e si sorprese nel vedere l'espressione del cavaliere, talmente piena di dolore da farle stringere il cuore.  
\- Sofferto? - Disse Guy. - Io sono morto, Marian. Sono morto infinite volte, ogni giorno, ogni istante che sei stata lontana da me. Non sapevo cosa ti avessero fatto, ma come potevi essere ancora viva tra le mani di quelle bestie? Pensavo di impazzire, volevo solo cercarti, ma non ne avevo le forze e mi odiavo per aver lasciato che mi ferissero… Se fossi stato più forte non ti avrebbero strappata via da me, se fossi stato più abile nessuno ti avrebbe fatto del male… Volevo morire, distruggermi o lasciare che il dolore mi portasse via la ragione, ma non potevo… Volevo essere morto, smettere di soffrire, ma come potevo abbandonare Seth? Come potevo lasciarlo solo, condannarlo alla mia stessa sofferenza? E poi mi hanno detto che eri morta, mi hanno portato il tuo anello nuziale macchiato di sangue e mi hanno tolto ogni speranza che potesse essermi rimasta... Sai cosa significhi sentirsi morto dentro? Essere costretto a vivere nelle tenebre, in un mondo dove si è spento il sole? Si può fare, oh, ti assicuro che si può fare, ma sanguini dentro, il dolore ti accompagna in ogni momento e nessuno, _nessuno_ , può guarire quella ferita… Credevo di impazzire, Marian, ti vedevo in ogni angolo, la tua immagine accompagnava i miei passi, sempre vicina al mio cuore e allo stesso tempo irraggiungibile... È questo quello che mi ha fatto perderti e non sarò mai in grado di esprimere a parole _tutto_ il dolore che ho provato… Non permetterò a nessuno di metterti ancora in pericolo, a _nessuno_. Nemmeno a te. Non posso perderti di nuovo. Semplicemente non posso.  
La voce di Guy si spezzò sull'ultima frase e Gisborne si lasciò scivolare a terra, sedendosi ai piedi dell'albero e coprendosi il volto con le mani, in un vano tentativo di nascondere il pianto.  
Marian rimase immobile, sconvolta per aver visto tanto amore e tanto dolore negli occhi di una persona. Ed entrambi erano rivolti a lei.  
Si inginocchiò accanto a Guy e lo abbracciò, nel tentativo di alleviare la sua pena. Gisborne non si sottrasse alla sua stretta, ma le appoggiò il viso sulla spalla, stringendola tra le braccia a sua volta.  
Marian sapeva che il cavaliere stava piangendo quietamente e non disse nulla, limitandosi a tenerlo stretto e ad accarezzargli i capelli con tenerezza.  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, poi Marian gli sfiorò la testa con un bacio.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne non rispose, ma si raddrizzò leggermente e Marian capì che la stava ascoltando.  
\- Se sono venuta qui è perché mi sono resa conto di una cosa…  
Fece una pausa e Guy sollevò il viso verso il suo.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese in un sussurro soffocato.  
\- Non potevo sopportare che _tu_ fossi in pericolo, non potevo accettare la possibilità di perderti, di vederti cadere di nuovo con la gola tagliata da quei banditi. La tua paura è anche la mia… Non voglio che si spenga anche il mio sole…  
Guy la guardò, confuso, senza capire del tutto le sue parole.  
Marian gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandolo teneramente, poi cercò il suo sguardo, perdendosi nei suoi occhi azzurri bagnati di lacrime e gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
\- Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che ti amo, Guy di Gisborne.  
  
Archer si assicurò che la carrozza del principe fosse ben avviata sulla strada principale e diretta verso il castello, scortata da un numero adeguato di guardie, poi voltò il cavallo e tornò indietro a tutta velocità verso il luogo dell'aggressione.  
Avrebbe dovuto scortare il principe Giovanni fino a Nottingham, accoglierlo con gli onori che gli erano dovuti, ma sapeva che lo sceriffo avrebbe pensato a tutto, anche senza la sua presenza e che le sue guardie ormai erano addestrate abbastanza per non fare un'impressione troppo brutta.  
Era preoccupato per i suoi fratelli. Quei banditi avevano già attaccato Guy due volte e avevano fatto di tutto per screditare il nome di Robin Hood.  
Quando arrivò sul luogo dell'agguato, i suoi soldati stavano tornando dalla foresta, trascinando i corpi dei banditi che erano riusciti a uccidere e quelli, per fortuna in minimo numero, dei loro compagni caduti.  
\- Andate a prendere un carro e portate i cadaveri a Nottingham, dovremo esaminarli per cercare di scoprire la loro identità. Avete visto Guy di Gisborne e Robin Hood?  
Alcuni soldati scossero la testa e Archer aggrottò la fronte, preoccupato. I suoi fratelli non si vedevano e ormai avrebbero dovuto essere tornati.  
Ripeté la domanda ad altri soldati e finalmente uno gli disse che li aveva visti inseguire un bandito nella foresta.  
Archer radunò un piccolo gruppo di guardie e si incamminò nella direzione indicata dal soldato.  
Era preoccupato: ormai avrebbero dovuto essere lì, se non erano tornati indietro doveva essere successo qualcosa.  
Seguì le tracce dei fratelli nella foresta, per fortuna erano ben visibili e poco dopo trovò Robin che cercava di inoltrarsi nella foresta, zoppicando appoggiato a un ramo spezzato.  
Archer corse a sostenerlo.  
\- Robin! Sei ferito?  
\- Non è niente, ma dobbiamo trovare Guy.  
\- Non era con te?  
\- Quando mi sono fatto male ha continuato a inseguire il capo dei banditi da solo. Ma ci sta mettendo troppo tempo, temo che possa essergli successo qualcosa. Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare.  
Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Dubito che avresti potuto fermarlo. Quegli uomini hanno quasi ucciso Marian, Guy vuole il loro sangue.  
\- Cercalo. Vai avanti e aiutalo se ne dovesse avere bisogno. - Disse Robin, preoccupato.  
Archer annuì e fece cenno a un soldato di prendere il suo posto nel sostenere Robin, poi corse avanti, seguendo le tracce di Guy.  
  
Robin zoppicò, appoggiandosi alla spalla del soldato. Sapeva che sarebbe stato più saggio tornare ai cavalli e farsi curare la caviglia, ma non poteva tornare indietro senza prima aver ritrovato Gisborne.  
Continuò ad avanzare faticosamente finché non vide Archer, appoggiato a un albero con la schiena e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Robin lasciò andare la spalla del soldato e zoppicò verso il fratello.  
\- Perché ti sei fermato? Guy…  
\- Non è in pericolo, direi. - Disse Archer, facendo un cenno con la testa per indicare un punto alle proprie spalle, oltre i cespugli.  
Robin si appoggiò al tronco e si sporse a guardare, poi si voltò verso Archer, stupito.  
\- Che ci fa Marian qui?  
Archer alzò un sopracciglio, divertito..  
\- Da quello che ho visto sta…  
\- Non intendevo letteralmente! - Lo interruppe Robin, sogghignando a sua volta.  
\- In ogni caso direi che stanno bene entrambi. Torniamo ai cavalli? Credo che dovresti far controllare quella gamba prima che peggiori.  
\- E loro? Non c'è pericolo che i banditi tornino indietro?  
\- I miei uomini li hanno inseguiti per un bel pezzo e ne hanno feriti parecchi, non credo che si faranno vivi tanto presto. - Archer porse il braccio a Robin per aiutarlo a camminare. - Torniamo sulla strada e mettiamoci pure comodi ad aspettare. Ho l'impressione che nemmeno quei due ci raggiungeranno tanto presto.  



	52. The Sheriff's Pledge

Robin immerse il fazzoletto nel secchio pieno di acqua fresca che Archer aveva portato dal fiume, lo strizzò appena e lo appoggiò sulla caviglia gonfia per alleviare il dolore. Tuck non si era potuto muovere dal castello perché doveva curare i soldati che avevano subito ferite più gravi, ma aveva mandato un soldato con un unguento e le istruzioni per medicare una distorsione.  
Più tardi, quando Robin fosse tornato al castello, lo avrebbe esaminato accuratamente per escludere una frattura, ma per il momento quei semplici rimedi erano sufficienti.  
L'ex fuorilegge si era seduto all'ombra di un albero sul ciglio della strada e aveva appoggiato la gamba ferita sulla propria giacca ripiegata per tenerla un po' sollevata da terra, Archer invece si era steso sull'erba poco più in la, con un braccio sugli occhi per ripararli dal sole.  
\- Stavolta abbiamo inferto loro un bel colpo, non trovi? - Chiese Archer, soddisfatto.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Abbiamo ucciso almeno tre dei loro per ognuno dei nostri caduti…  
\- Non si aspettavano che le nostre guardie potessero essere pronte a intervenire così in fretta, altrimenti non si sarebbero azzardati ad attaccare la carrozza del principe in un punto tanto vicino a Nottingham.  
\- Hai fatto un buon lavoro con i soldati. - Robin sogghignò. - Buon per me che tu non ci abbia pensato in passato.  
\- Robin Hood non sarebbe stato così leggendario in quel caso?  
Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- Avrei comunque trovato un modo. Lo trovo sempre.  
Archer si alzò a sedere e si stiracchiò, poi prese il cestino che era arrivato dal castello insieme alle medicine di Tuck e iniziò a frugarci dentro.  
\- Hai fame? Mi sono fatto mandare pane, formaggio e un po' di carne fredda.  
Sia Robin che Archer si voltarono sentendo un fruscio tra i cespugli e sorrisero divertiti nel veder apparire Guy e Marian.  
\- Finalmente! Ci avete fatto aspettare un bel po'. - Disse Archer, sogghignando. Marian arrossì, perfettamente consapevole del proprio aspetto disordinato, ma non si fece intimidire dalla frecciata maliziosa del giovane.  
\- Non c'era bisogno di aspettarci, ero con mio marito e lui era con me, quindi eravamo entrambi perfettamente al sicuro.  
Guy sorrise e la strinse a sé e la ragazza si appoggiò a lui, contenta e fiduciosa.  
Robin e Archer si scambiarono un finto sguardo disgustato, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre Guy e Marian sedevano a terra, accanto a loro. Gisborne si impossessò del cestino e ne offrì parte del contenuto a Marian, prima di servirsi anche lui.  
\- Ehi, quello sarebbe il nostro pranzo! - Protestò Archer.  
\- Ce n'è abbastanza per tutti. - Rispose Guy, per nulla pentito, restituendogli ciò che restava del cibo.  
Archer e Robin si divisero il resto del pranzo e per un po' rimasero tutti e quattro a mangiare in silenzio all'ombra degli alberi.  
Guy pensò che quello era uno di quei momenti che, anche se banali, erano tanto perfetti da restare nel cuore e nei ricordi. Marian era accanto a lui, viva e innamorata. Si appoggiava alla sua spalla per stargli vicina e i sui riccioli scuri gli facevano il solletico sul collo ogni volta che lei si chinava verso di lui per sussurrargli qualcosa, e sia Robin che Archer, i suoi fratelli, di sangue e non, stavano bene e nessuno di loro quattro era rimasto ferito in modo serio nonostante il combattimento che avevano affrontato poco prima.  
Avrebbero potuto morire, ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto restare ucciso, eppure non era successo e ora erano seduti lì, ai margini della foresta a condividere un pasto.  
  
Sir Arthur si appoggiò allo schienale della sua poltrona di legno con un sospiro di stanchezza.  
L'arrivo della carrozza del principe, con ancora molte frecce conficcate nel legno, aveva portato molto scompiglio al castello.  
Il principe Giovanni era sceso dal veicolo allo stesso tempo sconvolto e indignato del fatto che dei miserabili banditi avessero osato attaccare proprio lui e aveva protestato a lungo per la mancanza di sicurezza della contea, accusando di incompetenza lo sceriffo e tutti i suoi sottoposti.  
Era servita tutta la diplomazia di Sir Arthur per placare il principe, cercando di fargli capire quanto fosse stato immediato ed efficace l'intervento delle guardie di Nottingham e rassicurandolo sull'inespugnabilità del castello. Alla fine, rabbonito da un lussuoso banchetto e dal vino migliore, il principe Giovanni si era ritirato nelle stanze che gli erano state riservate, le migliori del castello, portando con sé uno stuolo di servitori per essere servito e riverito in ogni momento.  
Lo sceriffo si sentiva già esausto, ma sapeva che il suo lavoro era appena cominciato.  
Scese nelle cucine e preparò personalmente il vassoio per lady Elisabeth e si affrettò a portarlo nelle stanze della donna. La dama era seduta accanto al camino e fissava le fiamme, persa in qualche ricordo. Non si mosse all'ingresso dello sceriffo e sir Arthur notò che stava tremando, nonostante il calore del fuoco.  
Lo sceriffo lasciò il cibo sul tavolo e si avvicinò a lei, guardandola, poi si tolse il mantello foderato di pelliccia e lo appoggiò sulle spalle della donna.  
\- Il principe… Il principe spaventoso è arrivato? - Chiese in un lamento.  
\- Chi te lo ha detto?  
\- Rowan ha paura di lui, povero bimbo mio. Gli ho detto di non temere, ho fatto bene, Arthur?  
\- Non dovresti farti vedere nel castello, lo sai. Resta in quest'ala, oppure finiranno per scoprirti.  
\- Non sono scesa! È stato Rowan a venire da me e anche lui mi ha detto di restare nascosta finché il principe è qui.  
Lo sceriffo la fissò, chiedendosi perché Gisborne assecondasse quelli che per lui dovevano essere i deliri di una povera pazza. Un giorno o l'altro avrebbe dovuto affrontare l'argomento col cavaliere, ma non poteva farlo senza rivelargli segreti che invece dovevano restare sepolti.  
\- Dagli ascolto allora, il principe non deve sapere che esisti.  
La dama annuì, stringendosi addosso il mantello.  
\- Proteggilo, Arthur, prenditi cura di lui, ti prego…  
\- Il principe?  
\- No, no! Rowan.  
Sir Arthur sospirò.  
\- Va bene. Ma ora mangia e resta qui, senza farti scoprire.  
\- Me lo prometti? Prometti che lo proteggerai?  
\- Lo farò. Lo sai che tratto giustamente chi lavora per me.  
\- No, no, Arthur. Promettilo. Prometti che difenderai il mio caro bimbo, che non lascerai che gli succeda niente di male. Io non posso farlo, ma tu sì! Rowan, il mio caro Rowan!  
Lo sceriffo era sul punto di rispondere che l'uomo che aveva incontrato al castello non era affatto Rowan, che si chiamava Guy di Gisborne e che non aveva alcun legame con lei, ma non lo fece.  
Elisabeth era fragile, spaventata e sofferente, come poteva strapparle l'unica illusione a cui si aggrappava? Se lo avesse fatto avrebbe fatto meglio ad affondarle una spada nel cuore e porre fine al suo dolore.  
In fondo che importanza aveva se aveva scambiato Gisborne per il figlio perduto? Che male poteva fare lasciare quel sogno innocente a una povera donna tormentata?  
\- Lo prometto, lo proteggerò per te.  
La donna si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e gli baciò le mani.  
\- Grazie, Arthur, grazie!  
Lo sceriffo la fece rialzare e la aiutò a rimettersi seduta anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, poi le sfiorò il velo con una specie di carezza, cercando i contorni del suo viso e fece un passo indietro.  
\- Ora devo andare, Elisabeth. Resta nascosta.  
Sir Arthur la lasciò sola e scese ai piani inferiori del castello. La promessa fatta a Elisabeth gli aveva ricordato che né Gisborne, né Locksley né Archer erano ancora rientrati e che la guardia al cancello gli aveva riferito di aver visto lady Marian che si allontanava al galoppo senza però essere riuscito a fermarla.  
Percorse il portico che si affacciava sul cortile e vide che gli oggetti dei suoi pensieri stavano rientrando a cavallo proprio in quel momento. Provò allo stesso tempo rabbia e sollievo nel vedere Gisborne e Archer che, scesi da cavallo, aiutavano a camminare Robin di Locksley che zoppicava vistosamente. Dietro di loro, lady Marian li seguiva portando un cestino di vimini sul braccio.  
Lo sceriffo li raggiunse.  
\- Voi tre! Dove eravate? Gli altri sono rientrati da un pezzo.  
Robin rivolse un sorriso di scusa allo sceriffo.  
\- Temo che sia colpa mia. Mi sono ferito a un piede inseguendo i banditi e abbiamo perso molto tempo per curarlo. E per tornare al castello sono stato costretto a cavalcare piano per non peggiorare la situazione.  
Lo sceriffo li osservò, notando l'espressione eccessivamente innocente di Locksley, il rossore che aveva colorato le guance di Gisborne, il sorriso divertito di Archer e lo sguardo di Marian puntato al suolo. Era certo che quella di Robin di Locksley fosse una menzogna bella e buona o al massimo una minima parte della verità, ma decise che non voleva saperne di più: erano rientrati al castello più o meno interi e per il momento gli bastava.  
\- Accompagnatelo in infermeria e poi ritiratevi. Domani voglio vedervi perfettamente in ordine e in piena efficienza, non dimenticatevi che il principe Giovanni è ospite del castello e che nei prossimi giorni riceveremo la visita anche dello sceriffo di York. Archer, mi aspetto che la strada sia adeguatamente sorvegliata e che non possa ripetersi un incidente increscioso come quello di oggi. Gisborne, come sapete già, sono contento per voi, ma mi aspetto che siate in grado di tener separati il vostro lavoro e la vostra famiglia. Se vi lanciate all'inseguimento di pericolosi banditi, non è opportuno che vi portiate dietro vostra moglie e che vi lasciate distrarre dalle sue grazie.  
\- Signore… - Iniziò Guy, ma lo sceriffo lo interruppe alzando un dito.  
\- Se avete intenzione di negare, Gisborne, vi suggerisco di controllare di aver riallacciato correttamente i fermagli della vostra giacca prima di farlo. E lo stesso vale per i lacci del corsetto di vostra moglie.  
Guy e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo e arrossirono nel rendersi conto che lo sceriffo aveva ragione, mentre Archer scoppiò a ridere apertamente, rimediando un'occhiataccia da sir Arthur.  
\- Ora basta! Archer, visto che hai ancora tante energie, vieni nei sotterranei, ora. Bisogna esaminare i corpi dei malviventi che avete ucciso per cercare indizi sulle loro identità e intenzioni. Gisborne, Locksley, domani mi aspetto di vedervi al banchetto in onore del principe in compagnia delle vostre rispettive mogli e che il vostro comportamento sia irreprensibile. Sono stato chiaro?  
\- Sì, signore.  
\- Gisborne. - Lo sceriffo gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Guy lo guardò, interrogandolo con gli occhi. - Domani non fatevi notare. Comportatevi come uno qualunque degli altri nobili e cercate di restare in disparte.  
\- Non vi servirà il mio aiuto, signore?  
\- Sì, ma non è necessario che il principe lo sappia. Mi aiuterete a gestire il castello come al solito, ma senza mettervi in mostra. Forse il principe non sa o non si ricorda che ruolo ricoprivate presso il mio predecessore ed è meglio non ricordarglielo. E lo stesso vale per voi, Locksley. Non voglio sentire il nome di Robin Hood, né alcun accenno alla vostra vita di ex fuorilegge, domani voi due sarete solo sir Guy di Gisborne e sir Robin di Locksley e non voglio vedere nessuna delle vostre bravate. Mi sono spiegato bene?  
\- Sì, signore.  
\- Bene, ora andate. Archer, con me.  



	53. Secrets

_Quella notte il sogno che venne a turbare il sonno di Marian era diverso dal solito: lei e Guy non erano nella stalla di Nottingham, ma in una stanza dalle pareti bianche, illuminata dalle fiammelle di molte candele. Erano stesi sul letto e sia le lenzuola che le tende erano accese di colori brillanti e decorate da disegni esotici._  
_Guy, stranamente, non era vestito di nero, ma indossava una tunica bianca che doveva essere stata parte di qualche divisa militare._  
_Erano stesi su un fianco, abbracciati e si guardavano negli occhi. Marian sentiva le labbra gonfie e calde per i baci che si erano appena scambiati e aveva il cuore talmente pieno di amore e desiderio per il suo cavaliere che temeva di sentirlo scoppiare. Dentro di lei c'era anche una tristezza immensa, ma non riusciva a ricordarne il motivo._  
_Gli infilò le mani sotto la tunica, facendo scorrere le dita sulle cicatrici che segnavano la schiena di Guy._  
_\- Toglila. Togliti i vestiti. Voglio guardarti, toccare ogni punto del tuo corpo, baciare ognuna delle tue cicatrici. Voglio ricordare tutto, non dimenticare nemmeno un dettaglio._  
_\- Ti ricorderai di me?_  
_\- Sempre._  
  
Marian aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e cercò Guy con lo sguardo, tranquillizzandosi nel vederlo addormentato accanto a lei. Gisborne era girato di lato, col viso rivolto verso di lei, i capelli scuri sparsi sul viso e sul cuscino e l'espressione rilassata, abbandonato in un sonno profondo.  
La ragazza si fece più vicina a lui e Guy, senza svegliarsi, la circondò con un braccio, attirandola a sé. Marian si rannicchiò contro di lui, col viso sul suo petto e rimase ad ascoltare il battito del cuore di suo marito.  
Lo strano sogno che aveva fatto le aveva lasciato dentro una sensazione struggente, fatta di tristezza, amore e paura e non ne capiva il motivo.  
Lo amava e sapeva di essere amata, ma aveva il terrore di perderlo, anche se non aveva un motivo concreto per quel timore.  
\- Non lasciarmi. - Sussurrò. - Non lasciarmi mai.  
Gli appoggiò una mano sul petto e si guardò le dita, sorridendo leggermente nel vedere il luccichio dell'argento. Il giorno prima, nella foresta, dopo che lei gli aveva confessato di amarlo, Guy si era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e le aveva restituito il suo anello nuziale. Marian aveva tremato di emozione quando Guy glielo aveva infilato al dito e, guardandolo, aveva trovato la stessa commozione negli occhi del cavaliere.  
_È come se ci fossimo sposati di nuovo._  
Guy l'aveva amata con la stessa tenerezza che doveva aver avuto durante la loro prima notte di nozze perché, per i ricordi di Marian, _quella_ era la prima volta che amava un uomo.  
Ma il suo corpo doveva avere una memoria migliore perché aveva reagito con una passione inaspettata, facendole dimenticare ogni paura e ogni vergogna. Lei e Gisborne si appartenevano e, quando era insieme a lui, non aveva importanza aver perso il passato, perché il presente era più che sufficiente a renderla felice.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi al calore dell'abbraccio di Guy e si riaddormentò, cullata dal suo respiro.  
  
Robin alzò una mano per grattarsi il naso, ancora mezzo addormentato. Aprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto che qualcosa gli stava facendo il solletico e incontrò lo sguardo divertito di Isabella.  
La moglie stava usando un ricciolo dei suoi capelli per sfiorargli il viso.  
Robin le sorrise, compiaciuto.  
\- Mi hai svegliato perché non potevi fare a meno di me?  
\- No. Ti ho svegliato perché stavi russando.  
\- Io non russo! - Protestò Robin, offeso.  
\- Non sempre, ma lo fai. Chiedi pure conferma a Guy o a Much, se non credi alle parole di tua moglie.  
\- Tuo fratello è di parte, ti darebbe ragione, anche solo per prendermi in giro.  
\- Guy non è un bugiardo, lo sai benissimo anche tu.  
\- Tranne quando finge di stare male per attirare l'attenzione di Marian…  
Isabella si tirò su, appoggiandosi a un gomito per guardarlo.  
\- Cosa?!  
Robin ricordò troppo tardi la raccomandazione di Archer e rimpianse di aver parlato. Ormai completamente sveglio, guardò Isabella negli occhi.  
\- Ti dirò la verità, ma deve rimanere un segreto. Non devi parlarne con nessuno.  
La donna annuì, preoccupata e stupita da quelle parole.  
\- Quando Marian lo ha ferito eravamo tutti preoccupati perché stava impiegando troppo tempo a guarire, ti ricordi?  
Isabella annuì, era stata molto preoccupata per il fratello in quell'occasione.  
\- Era così debole e sofferente e Tuck non ne capiva il motivo…  
\- Beh, il motivo era che non stava poi così male come voleva farci credere. Era tutta una scena per fare in modo che Marian andasse a trovarlo e restasse con lui.  
\- Cosa?! Stava fingendo?! Noi eravamo angosciati per la sua salute e lui faceva finta?!  
Isabella si alzò dal letto di scatto e Robin la raggiunse prima che arrivasse alla porta.  
\- Dove stai andando?  
\- A uccidere mio fratello.  
\- Aspetta, non puoi fare una scenata. Nessuno deve sapere che mentiva.  
\- Perché no? Meriterebbe di essere svergognato per averci fatto preoccupare inutilmente.  
\- Se lo farai potresti mettere in pericolo la sua vita.  
Isabella lo guardò.  
\- Perché?  
\- I banditi che stiamo cercando di catturare vogliono far ricadere la colpa dei loro crimini su di me e sul Guardiano Notturno. Quando hanno ucciso la gente di Nettlestone, Guy era stato al villaggio poco prima, per distribuire aiuti e viveri. Se lo sospettassero di essere il Guardiano Notturno, lo sceriffo dovrebbe arrestarlo. Quindi ufficialmente quella notte Guy era a letto, troppo malato per potersi muovere e nessuno dovrà mai avere il minimo motivo per sospettare che non fosse così.  
\- Chi altri lo sa?  
\- Archer e Adeline.  
Isabella si voltò verso di lui, con gli occhi che ardevano di rabbia.  
\- E te. Tu sapevi tutto e non me lo hai detto. Hai visto quanto fossi in pena per Guy, mi hai vista piangere e pregare per lui eppure hai mantenuto il segreto. Con tua moglie.  
Robin la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Archer ci ha ordinato di non dirlo a nessuno… - Tentò, timidamente.  
\- Sono tua moglie, non “nessuno”! E Guy è mio fratello! Avevate il dovere di dirmelo!  
\- Isabella…  
La donna aprì la porta, furiosa.  
\- Fuori.  
\- Ma non è neanche l'alba!  
\- Se vuoi tornare a dormire, vai a bussare alla porta di Guy o di Archer. Visto che vi piace così tanto avere segreti tra di voi, non avrete problemi a condividere un letto.  
Isabella lo spinse fuori dalla stanza e richiuse la porta sbattendola.  
Robin bussò alla porta.  
\- Almeno dammi i pantaloni, non posso andare in giro così!  
Isabella riaprì la porta, gli lanciò in faccia i vestiti e la richiuse con un tonfo.  
Robin sospirò, ormai aveva imparato che era inutile cercare di placare la sua ira quando era in quello stato d'animo. Più tardi sarebbe certamente riuscito a farsi perdonare, ma per il momento era meglio non irritarla ulteriormente.  
Si infilò i pantaloni, sbadigliando, e si diresse verso gli alloggi di Archer.  
  
Adeline scosse la testa con aria di disapprovazione, ma pulì con cura il viso di Allan, usando un panno bagnato per togliere il sangue che si era coagulato intorno alla ferita sullo zigomo.  
\- Te l'avevo detto che quei giochini da truffatore che fai nelle taverne ti avrebbero portato solo guai.  
\- Fanno guadagnare bene. Come potevo immaginare che quell'energumeno conoscesse il trucco? Sembrava un idiota fatto e finito.  
\- Guy non ti paga abbastanza per il tuo lavoro?  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Giz non c'entra e non è questione di denaro. È che mi diverto.  
\- Certo, finché qualcuno non si stanca di essere spennato e non ti lascia mezzo morto in un vicolo fangoso. Sei fortunato che io ti abbia notato e soccorso.  
\- Sempre meglio che morire di noia. Negli ultimi tempi a Knighton non c'è praticamente nulla da fare: nessun problema da risolvere, le tasse sono state raccolte senza problemi, nemmeno un litigio tra contadini da placare… E Giz ultimamente non fa più nemmeno il Guard…  
\- Zitto!  
Adeline lo interruppe mettendogli una mano sulla bocca.  
Allan la fissò, allibito.  
\- Non parlare mai di certe cose, nemmeno a bassa voce e nemmeno con me. - Sussurrò Adeline. - Non puoi sapere chi potrebbe sentirti.  
Il giovane annuì, colpito dalla veemenza della donna.  
Le parole di Adeline avevano senso, i banditi cercavano di compromettere la reputazione di Robin e del Guardiano Notturno e dopo le testimonianze dei superstiti di Nettlestone, lo sceriffo aveva confermato la taglia sulla testa di quest'ultimo.  
Allan sapeva di dover fare attenzione a non parlare con leggerezza per non mettere in pericolo Guy, ma non aveva mai visto la ex balia parlare con tanta decisione.  
\- A proposito, che ci facevi in giro per Nottingham a quest'ora? Non dovresti occuparti di Seth?  
\- Seth dorme e la balia di Ghislaine sta tenendo d'occhio anche lui.  
\- Non hai risposto. Come mai eri da quelle parti?  
\- Ieri sera una delle sguattere della cucina del castello si è sentita male mentre lavorava, ma non ha voluto farsi esaminare da Tuck. Ha insistito per tornare a casa, anche se era evidente che stava molto male, allora l'ho accompagnata per essere sicura che arrivasse a destinazione. Stavo tornando da lì.  
Allan la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Non sarà qualcosa di contagioso?  
\- Ne dubito. Di certo tu puoi stare tranquillo, non ti succederà mai.  
\- Come puoi dirlo?  
\- Ha avuto un bambino. Non aveva detto a nessuno di essere incinta per non perdere il posto e perché non è sposata.  
\- Bel guaio. Che farà ora?  
\- Era disperata, pensava di dare via il bambino… L'ho convinta a non fare gesti azzardati e le ho detto che troveremo un modo per aiutarla. Devo parlare con Robin e Guy, sono sicura che penseranno a una soluzione. Visto che ti annoi tanto potresti dare una mano anche tu.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Perché no?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il sogno di Marian in realtà è un frammento di ricordo. Vi ricordate da dove viene? :)


	54. A Fatherless Baby

Guy prese la mano di Marian e la ragazza lo guardò, un po' preoccupata. Gisborne era estremamente serio e piuttosto teso e sorrise appena quando lei lo baciò sul collo.  
\- È così temibile questo principe?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Molto. Se ora non siede sul trono d'Inghilterra al posto di Riccardo è anche a causa mia. Se dovesse scoprire che ruolo ho avuto nel complotto di Vaisey, per me potrebbe essere la fine. Per tutti noi…  
\- Allora non deve scoprirlo.  
Guy si voltò verso di lei e le cinse la vita con un braccio per attirarla a sé.  
\- Non dobbiamo attirare l'attenzione in nessun modo, dovremo comportarci come gli altri nobili minori e parlare il meno possibile e in tal caso solo di argomenti comuni e superficiali.  
Marian fece un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Ricamo, vestiti e bambini, quindi.  
\- E caccia, cavalli e tornei nel mio caso. Anzi, meglio che mi limiti a caccia e cavalli, mi sono messo troppo in mostra nell'ultimo torneo.  
La ragazza sorrise, ammirata.  
\- Oh, sì, ti ho visto.  
\- E il tuo sguardo mi ha fatto perdere il combattimento contro Archer. Hai spezzato una perfetta serie di vittorie, donna.  
Marian rise.  
\- Come posso farmi perdonare, mio signore?  
Guy le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e sorrise, malizioso.  
\- Oh, io ho qualche idea interessante. Ma ne parleremo più tardi, ora non dobbiamo fare tardi al banchetto in onore del principe.  
Marian lo abbracciò ridacchiando, poi si costrinse a tornare seria e si mise al suo fianco, appoggiandosi al suo braccio col contegno dignitoso e un po' altero di una nobile dama.  
Robin li raggiunse mentre percorrevano i corridoi che portavano verso la sala grande e Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito.  
\- Dov'è Isabella?  
\- Colpa tua. - Disse Robin a bassa voce. - Poi ti spiego.  
Gisborne lo fissò, perplesso, ma decise che quello non era il momento adatto per approfondire il discorso e si limitò ad annuire.  
\- Hai visto Archer stamattina? - Chiese Guy.  
Robin sospirò.  
\- Direi di sì.  
\- Ha scoperto qualcosa sui banditi? Ieri sera doveva esaminare i corpi.  
\- Li ho visti anche io prima di venire qui, e non conosco nessuno di quegli uomini, nemmeno di vista. Archer ha fatto controllare i loro abiti da alcuni dei sarti della città e secondo loro non sono stati prodotti da queste parti, sono fatti con materiali e lavorazioni diversi da quelli usati a Nottingham.  
\- Ma se vengono da altre contee, che motivo possono avere per cercare di incolpare te? Che senso ha quello che stanno facendo? Sembra che le loro azioni abbiano il solo scopo di screditare te e il Guardiano Notturno, ma perché dovrebbero farlo? Rischiano la vita per cosa?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Forse vogliono semplicemente dare la colpa a qualcuno. Comunque, tieni. - Gli mise in mano un piccolo oggetto. - Archer lo ha trovato su uno dei corpi insieme ad altri monili.  
Guy guardò il gioiello, stupito, e lo mostrò a Marian.  
\- Guarda, è il tuo anello di fidanzamento! Credevo che ormai fosse andato perduto…  
\- Quello che hai portato al collo per così tanto tempo prima di chiedermi di sposarti?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Proprio quello.  
Le prese una mano e fece per infilarlo al dito della ragazza, ma Marian lo fermò.  
Gli tolse dal collo la catenina con la croce d'argento e vi infilò l'anello prima di restituirgliela.  
\- Voglio che lo tenga tu. Così avrai sempre qualcosa di me vicino al cuore anche quando non possiamo stare insieme.  
\- Tu sei _sempre_ vicina al mio cuore.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Quasi quasi preferivo quando cercavi di uccidermi…  
Un attimo prima di entrare nella sala grande, furono raggiunti da Isabella. La donna si mise a fianco del marito, ma, dopo aver salutato con gentilezza Marian, non rivolse una parola o uno sguardo né a Robin né a Guy.  
Gisborne interrogò l'amico con lo sguardo e Robin fece un breve cenno per dire che glielo avrebbe spiegato più tardi.  
  
\- Adeline, ho fame! - Si lamentò Seth e la ex balia indicò i giocattoli sparsi sul pavimento intorno al bambino.  
\- Metti via il tuo esercito e vai a svegliare Allan, poi mangeremo.  
Il bambino si affrettò a raccogliere tutte le figurine di cavalli e soldati intagliati nel legno e li mise nella scatola che teneva accanto al letto, ma tenne in mano il suo preferito, un cavaliere a cavallo che gli ricordava suo padre, poi corse nella stanza accanto e saltò sul giaciglio dove Allan si stava ancora riprendendo dai pugni presi la sera prima alla taverna.  
\- Svegliati! Svegliati! È pronto il pranzo!  
Il giovane si alzò con uno sbadiglio, era ancora dolorante, ma aveva anche fame. Seth lo guardò, curioso.  
\- Cosa hai fatto alla faccia? Hai lottato contro i banditi?  
\- Qualcosa del genere. - Rispose Allan, evasivamente, e le sue parole furono sottolineate dalla risata di Adeline.  
\- Su, ora mangiamo. - Disse la donna, ridacchiando e Seth e Allan sedettero a tavola. Il bambino appoggiò il suo cavaliere giocattolo sul tavolo accanto a lui e lo guardò.  
\- Oggi il mio papà non mangia con noi?  
\- Oggi non può, deve essere presente al banchetto del principe Giovanni.  
Seth sospirò.  
\- Non può stare con noi, invece?  
\- Sono sicura che lo preferirebbe, ma proprio non può.  
\- Ma io voglio il mio papà… - Piagnucolò Seth e Adeline gli riempì il piatto prima che iniziasse a piangere.  
\- Lo vedrai più tardi, oggi abbiamo anche noi una cosa importante da fare e mi servirà anche il tuo aiuto e quello di Allan.  
Seth la guardò, incerto se piangere, mangiare il pranzo o riempire di domande Adeline. Alla fine decise di fare le ultime due cose contemporaneamente.  
\- Una cosa importante? Cosa? Cosa?  
\- È quella faccenda di cui abbiamo parlato ieri notte? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Finite di masticare prima di parlare, tutti e due. - Li rimproverò Adeline. - Andremo a portare del cibo e a dare un po' di aiuto a una ragazza povera che ha appena avuto un bambino e non sa come fare per riuscire a mantenerlo.  
\- Faremo come il Guardiano Notturno?! - Chiese Seth con entusiasmo. - Ci metteremo una maschera e un mantello e porteremo il cibo di nascosto?  
\- No, Seth, niente maschere. E non parlare del Guardiano Notturno finché il principe è al castello.  
\- Perché? - Chiese il bambino, deluso.  
\- Al principe lui e Robin Hood non stanno molto simpatici, meglio non dire nulla.  
\- Altrimenti si arrabbierà?  
\- Già.  
\- Meglio stare proprio alla larga dal principe, direi. - Aggiunse Allan.  
Poco più tardi, Seth trotterellava per le strade di Nottingham aggrappato alla gonna di Adeline. La donna aveva tra le mani un cesto pieno di cibo e oggetti utili per una giovane madre e Seth e Allan portavano a loro volta altri due cestini.  
Percorsero le strade fangose fino ad arrivare a una casa piuttosto misera e trascurata. Adeline entrò e sorrise alla giovane donna, stesa su un pagliericcio malridotto con il bambino tra le braccia.  
\- Siete tornata davvero.  
Adeline le sorrise.  
\- Ve lo avevo promesso.  
La ragazza cullò il neonato urlante, senza riuscire a calmarlo.  
\- Non so che fare. Non so come prendermi cura di lui.  
Adeline lanciò uno sguardo ad Allan.  
\- Vai a prendere dell'acqua al pozzo. - Gli ordinò e, quando il giovane fu uscito, tornò a rivolgersi alla giovane. - Credo che abbia fame, dovete dargli il latte.  
\- Ci ho provato, ma non sembra avere la forza di prenderlo.  
Adeline si avvicinò al giaciglio e le fece vedere come doveva attaccare il bambino al seno e come era meglio sostenerlo mentre si nutriva.  
\- Col primo figlio non è mai facile, ci sono così tante cose da imparare… Quando ero più giovane ero una balia, vi insegnerò a occuparvi di lui.  
\- Come posso tenerlo? Perderò il lavoro e moriremo entrambi di fame!  
Adeline lanciò uno sguardo a Seth e pensò che anche lui e sua madre si erano trovati in una situazione molto simile.  
\- Forse il padre potrebbe aiutarvi…  
\- Non c'è nessun padre!  
\- Non c'è o non vuole esserci? Potrebbe sempre cambiare idea…  
La giovane la fissò, ostile.  
\- Non c'è nessun padre. - Ripeté in tono duro. - Nessuno.  



	55. The Arrow

Guy osservò il principe Giovanni senza farsi notare. Era la prima volta che lo incontrava di persona e, pur temendolo, era curioso di vedere chi fosse l'uomo per cui Vaisey aveva compiuto tante atrocità.  
Era un uomo elegante, vestito con abiti tanto lussuosi da risultare quasi eccessivi e sembrava apprezzare la compagnia mondana, chiaramente deliziato nel trovarsi al centro dell'attenzione di tutti. Ma nel suo sguardo apparentemente cordiale, Guy riusciva a intravedere qualcosa di freddo, una luce gelida e pericolosa, come un serpente velenoso pronto a colpire la preda senza il minimo preavviso.  
Gisborne distolse lo sguardo da lui e si concentrò sul cibo, sforzandosi di mangiare qualcosa anche se l'ansia gli stringeva lo stomaco.  
\- Sir Guy…  
Gisborne si voltò a guardare il suo vicino di posto, stupito. Era stato talmente preoccupato quando era entrato nella sala del banchetto che non aveva nemmeno notato che Sir Edward si era seduto accanto a lui.  
Provò un guizzo di senso di colpa nei confronti dell'anziano lord e si rimproverò per il proprio egoismo. Da quando aveva ritrovato Marian le aveva dedicato ogni attimo del suo tempo e non si era soffermato a pensare che il padre della ragazza doveva aver sofferto quanto lui nel crederla morta e ora, a differenza di Guy, per lei era ancora un estraneo.  
\- Sir Edward.  
\- Lei come sta? - Chiese, sottovoce. - Ha ricordato…  
\- Nulla. - Lo interruppe Guy, lanciando un'occhiata a Marian. La ragazza stava parlando con Isabella ed entrambe sembravano molto prese dal loro discorso. Guy si chiese come mai sua sorella si fosse mostrata tanto fredda con lui e con Robin quella mattina, ma allontanò quel pensiero per tornare a rivolgersi a Sir Edward.  
\- Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto raccontarle di voi, spingerla a farvi visita… Sono stato egoista.  
L'anziano lord gli mise una mano sul braccio con un sorriso triste.  
\- È vero, ma posso capirvi. Se avessi potuto riabbracciare mia moglie, tanti anni fa, non credo che avrei permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi a lei per un bel pezzo.  
\- Si ricorderà di voi, prima o poi. E anche se non lo facesse troverete il modo di riavvicinarvi.  
Sir Edward gli sorrise.  
\- Avete ragione. Devo essere felice che sia viva, per il resto troveremo una soluzione.  
Guy annuì.  
Parlare col padre di Marian lo aveva distolto per un po' dal pensiero del principe Giovanni, ma si sentiva ancora nervoso.  
Per fortuna il principe sembrava più interessato a ricevere adulazioni e complimenti dai nobili, che non a prestare attenzione ai nobili stessi.  
Forse, osò sperare Guy, quella visita si sarebbe conclusa nel giro di pochi giorni e lui sarebbe riuscito a passare inosservato.  
Lo sceriffo, che era stato anche lui molto teso per l'arrivo del principe, ora stava dando sfoggio di tutte le sue doti diplomatiche e si comportava da perfetto ospite, intrattenendo il principe con discorsi piacevoli e offrendogli i piatti più raffinati con la massima disinvoltura.  
Guy si era servito da uno dei piatti di cacciagione che erano stati portati in tavola e si era voltato verso Marian per offrirle il pezzo di carne più gustoso, quando una freccia entrata da una delle finestre gli sfiorò una mano, percorse buona parte del tavolo e si piantò nel legno, davanti al posto riservato al principe Giovanni.  
Tra i partecipanti al banchetto si scatenò il panico e buona parte dei nobili si gettò a terra per ripararsi sotto il tavolo. Guy prese Marian tra le braccia per farle scudo col proprio corpo e vide che Robin aveva fatto lo stesso con Isabella.  
Archer, che era rimasto accanto alle porte della sala insieme ai suoi uomini, ordinò ad alcuni soldati di chiudere le finestre e radunò gli altri per lanciarsi all'inseguimento dei colpevoli.  
Una volta messa in sicurezza la sala, la gente iniziò a rialzarsi da terra e a fare congetture sull'accaduto, vociando e agitandosi.  
Il principe Giovanni si rese conto che ormai non correva altri pericoli, ma non esitò a esprimere allo sceriffo tutta la propria indignazione per la mancanza di sicurezza del castello.  
Strappò la freccia dal piano del tavolo con rabbia e si accorse che c'era una pergamena strettamente legata all'asta. La sbatté davanti allo sceriffo.  
\- Leggete cosa c'è scritto. Ad alta voce.  
Sir Arthur la prese e impallidì leggermente, ma sapeva di avere gli occhi del principe puntati addosso e che non avrebbe potuto evitare di obbedirgli.  
Gli altri nobili si zittirono per ascoltare, curiosi di scoprire cosa volessero i misteriosi banditi che da mesi affliggevano la contea. Fino a quel momento non avevano mai mandato messaggi, avevano lasciato solo una scia di sangue dietro di loro, ma forse ora avrebbero rivelato le loro intenzioni.  
Lo sceriffo lesse la pergamena, ma non osò ripetere quello che c'era scritto ad alta voce. Rimase a fissarla, incredulo, suscitando ancora più curiosità nei presenti.  
\- Vi ho dato un ordine, sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur fu costretto a obbedire.  
\- Dice che se non esporremo sulle mura il corpo impiccato di una determinata persona entro un mese, ci saranno conseguenze molto gravi e che in ogni caso, finché non lo faremo, altre persone pagheranno con il sangue.  
Il principe guardò lo sceriffo.  
\- Chi è che vogliono morto? Voi?  
Sir Arthur scosse la testa.  
\- Ve lo dirò in privato, mio signore, mi sembra più prudente.  
Ma gli altri nobili non accettarono la sua risposta: ognuno di loro temeva di essere il prescelto e si lasciarono prendere dal panico. Una dama, prossima all'isterismo, strappò la pergamena di mano allo sceriffo e la lesse.  
Gli altri ammutolirono, in attesa, e la dama li fissò, poi puntò il dito contro uno di loro.  
\- Lui! È lui il prescelto! Sir Guy di Gisborne!  
  
Lo sceriffo camminò avanti e indietro senza dire niente, poi si fermò all'improvviso e sbatté entrambe le mani sul piano della scrivania, facendo sobbalzare Guy.  
\- Vi avevo detto di non farvi notare! Di passare il più possibile inosservato! - Sbraitò Sir Arthur, colpendo di nuovo il tavolo per sottolineare le sue parole. - Questo vi sembra il modo per non dare nell'occhio?!  
\- Non ho scritto io il messaggio su quella freccia, signore. - Disse Gisborne, in tono stanco.  
\- Ma dovete aver fatto qualcosa per provocarlo.  
\- Non che io sappia, signore.  
Guy si passò una mano sulla guancia per asciugare il sangue che gli colava da un graffio sullo zigomo e lo sceriffo, notando quel gesto, gli porse un fazzoletto.  
\- Avete altre ferite? - Chiese, impietosito dall'aspetto abbattuto del cavaliere.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Nulla di grave, signore.  
Quando la dama lo aveva indicato, pronunciando il suo nome, tutti i presenti si erano voltati a guardarlo, poi era esploso il caos: gli altri nobili, intimoriti dalla minaccia dei banditi, avrebbero voluto prendere Guy e impiccarlo seduta stante per esporre il suo corpo sulle mura, mentre altri avevano semplicemente sfruttato l'occasione per prendersi qualche rivalsa su di lui, approfittando della confusione per cercare di colpirlo.  
Alla fine il principe si era ritirato nei suoi alloggi per evitare di essere coinvolto da quella confusione, mentre lo sceriffo aveva dato ordine alle guardie di scortare Guy di Gisborne nel suo studio e di arrestare chiunque si fosse azzardato a ostacolarlo.  
\- Vi hanno picchiato piuttosto duramente, Gisborne.  
\- Sono in molti a odiarmi, lo sapete già. Molti di quei nobili non sopportano l'idea che io sia un loro pari, secondo loro avrei dovuto essere impiccato già molto tempo fa.  
\- E in effetti eravate stato condannato a morte. Ma avete ricevuto la grazia dal re, avete il loro stesso diritto a far parte del consiglio. Avreste il diritto a chiedere giustizia per il trattamento che vi è stato riservato poco fa, se farete i nomi di chi vi ha colpito, mi assicurerò che siano puniti come meritano.  
\- Non ho intenzione di denunciarli, signore.  
\- Lo immaginavo. Volete che chiami il frate perché vi possa medicare?  
Guy tolse il fazzoletto dal graffio, poi lo usò per tamponare la ferita un paio di volte e accertarsi che avesse smesso di sanguinare.  
\- No, vi ringrazio, non è necessario. Ma vi sarei grato se poteste rassicurare mia moglie, temo che possa essersi spaventata.  
\- L'ho già fatto. Lei, vostra sorella e Locksley sono nella stanza accanto, quando avremo finito di parlare potrete vederli.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Vi ringrazio, signore.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Gisborne, avete qualche spiegazione per quello che è successo?  
\- No, signore. - Disse, ed era sincero, poi gli venne in mente un dettaglio a cui non aveva dato importanza. - Ma forse…  
\- Cosa, Gisborne?  
\- Ieri, quando ho inseguito i banditi, avevo quasi catturato il loro capo. Ho lottato con lui e mentre combattevamo, la mia giacca si è strappata. Ho avuto l'impressione che quell'uomo si sia infuriato quando ha visto queste.  
Guy fece vedere allo sceriffo le piastrine della banda di Robin Hood.  
\- E perché dovrebbe volervi morto per questo?  
\- Non lo so, ma è l'unica cosa insolita che ho notato. Non so cosa vogliano da me, a meno che non si tratti di qualcuno che ho danneggiato in passato.  
\- Chiedervi di fare una lista di chi ha motivo di odiarvi sarebbe inutile, vero?  
\- Sarebbe più facile e veloce elencare quelli che non ne hanno motivo.  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò, esasperato.  
\- Non è questo il momento di scherzare, Gisborne! Vi rendete conto della gravità della situazione in cui siete?  
Guy chinò la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Avete intenzione di impiccarmi, signore?  
Sir Arthur lo fissò come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Gisborne, vi hanno picchiato in testa per caso?  
\- Non sappiamo che cosa abbiano intenzione di fare se non asseconderete le loro richieste. Potreste essere costretto a cedere al loro ricatto.  
\- Quello mai. Non permetterò a nessun bandito di dettare legge nella mia contea.  
\- Il popolo potrebbe costringervi a farlo.  
Lo sceriffo gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle con tanta forza da farlo sobbalzare e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Voi non mi conoscete bene, Gisborne, _nessuno_ può costringere Arthur di Kingstone a fare qualcosa contro il suo volere. Se finirete a penzolare da una forca non sarà perché _io_ avrò ceduto a un ricatto, ma perché _voi_ avrete commesso qualche crimine imperdonabile. Chiaro?  
\- Sì signore.  
\- Bene. Non so che intenzioni abbia il principe nei vostri confronti, di certo non possiamo più sperare di farvi passare inosservato. Ma ci penseremo quando sarà il momento. Ora andate pure a rassicurare la vostra famiglia e poi le guardie vi scorteranno fino ai vostri alloggi, dove rimarrete fino a nuovo ordine.  
Guy lo fissò, risentito.  
\- Sono in arresto?  
\- No, è per la vostra protezione. Voglio evitare disordini al castello e soprattutto che qualcuno possa prendere l'iniziativa e decida di impiccarvi personalmente alle mura del castello. Ora andate.  



	56. I'm Afraid for You

\- Sono impazziti tutti?  
Marian camminò avanti e indietro per la stanza, angosciata e ancora incredula: ancora non riusciva a capire come quei nobili eleganti riuniti per un banchetto potessero essersi trasformati in bestie assetate di sangue nel giro di pochi istanti.  
Quando quella donna isterica aveva strappato di mano la pergamena allo sceriffo e aveva pronunciato il nome di Guy, gli altri si erano avventati su di lui, come cani da caccia su una preda ferita.  
Volevano ucciderlo, impiccarlo ed esporre il suo corpo sulle mura del castello, senza nemmeno avere motivi validi oltre l'odio e la paura.  
Guy si era difeso e Robin lo aveva aiutato e per fortuna lo sceriffo era stato veloce a reagire e aveva fatto intervenire i soldati in difesa di Guy.  
Anche lei e Isabella erano riuscite a fare la loro parte nella confusione che era seguita e Marian pensò con soddisfazione al momento in cui era riuscita a colpire con un pugno ben assestato la donna che aveva dato inizio a tutto gridando il nome di Guy.  
Isabella finì di pulire un graffio sul viso del marito, ma non terminò la medicazione con un bacio come faceva di solito, ancora un po' irritata con Robin dopo il litigio di quella mattina. Non era più furiosa con lui e con Guy come prima, ma non voleva far vedere che li aveva perdonati troppo in fretta.  
\- Marian. - Isabella la chiamò, un po' preoccupata. - Fammi vedere quella mano.  
La ragazza si accorse solo in quel momento di avere le nocche sbucciate e sanguinanti e si avvicinò all'altra donna, permettendole di medicarla.  
Robin alzò le sopracciglia, impressionato.  
\- Non voglio vedere com'è ridotta la faccia della persona che hai colpito. L'ho sempre detto che sei pericolosa.  
Marian lo guardò, un po' incerta.  
Il conte Friedrich le aveva detto che lei era stata la promessa sposa di Robin Hood in passato e non sapeva come fossero cambiati i rapporti tra loro quando lei si era innamorata di Gisborne. Robin di Locksley le portava ancora rancore per quella rottura? E Isabella aveva motivo di essere gelosa?  
A Marian sembrava di no, aveva l'impressione che sia Robin che la moglie si comportassero in maniera amichevole con lei e Guy, ma lei avrebbe voluto ritrovare la memoria per non sentirsi più tanto a disagio.  
Arrossì pensando che in ogni caso Robin aveva ragione: lei _era_ pericolosa.  
Bastava pensare quello che aveva fatto a Guy quando lo aveva pugnalato e al capitano della nave che aveva cercato di approfittarsi di lei.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua espressione confusa.  
\- Guarda che stavo scherzando! Per quel che mi riguarda hai fatto bene.  
\- Robin, sei tremendo! - Lo rimproverò Isabella con un leggero sorriso, perfettamente consapevole di aver assestato anche lei qualche colpo piuttosto doloroso alle persone che avevano cercato di far del male a suo fratello.  
La porta si aprì e i soldati lasciarono entrare Guy.  
Marian tirò via la mano da quelle di Isabella e corse ad abbracciarlo.  
\- Stai bene?! Ti hanno ferito? - Chiese ansiosamente.  
Guy la strinse a sé e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Niente di grave. Voi?  
\- Tutto a posto, a parte qualche graffio. - Rispose Robin. - Ma perché ce l'hanno con te?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. O meglio, c'è troppa gente che mi vorrebbe vedere morto per i motivi più disparati per poter fare un'ipotesi valida. Potrebbe essere chiunque.  
\- Cosa farà lo sceriffo?  
Guy si adombrò.  
\- Per il momento mi farà rinchiudere nei miei alloggi. Come se fossi io il criminale…  
\- Ma non ha tutti i torti, è ciò che ti avrei suggerito anche io. Come hai detto tu stesso, c'è troppa gente che ti vuole morto.  
\- Lo so, ma non deve piacermi per forza.  
Marian gli sfiorò la schiena con la mano e lo sentì rilassarsi leggermente sotto il suo tocco.  
Guy le sorrise, rassegnato.  
\- Vuol dire che avrò tutto il tempo per finire di raccontarti il tuo passato.  
\- Non credo che ci vorrà molto. - Disse Robin. - Prima o poi quei banditi faranno un errore fatale e Archer sarà pronto a coglierli in fallo.  
\- Dovremo fare attenzione anche noi a non commettere errori. - Guy si interruppe, improvvisamente preoccupato. - Robin, dove sono Seth e Adeline? Se vogliono colpire me, sono in pericolo anche loro!  
Robin gli strinse il braccio per rassicurarlo.  
\- Vado a cercarli subito. Non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che stanno bene.  
\- Isabella, resta anche tu nelle vostre stanze, con Ghislaine. - Disse Guy. - Sei mia sorella, potrebbero prendersela anche con te. Chiederò allo sceriffo di far sorvegliare anche i vostri alloggi.  
  
Allan tenne sollevato il cesto perché Adeline potesse riporvi le mele che aveva appena comprato al mercato.  
\- Potevo farne arrivare un po' da Knighton. - Commentò Allan.  
\- Lo so, ma queste sono di una varietà diversa. Assomigliano a quelle che si trovavano in Francia, scommetto che sono anni che Guy non assaggia mele di questo tipo, potrebbero fargli piacere.  
\- Giz non è abituato a essere trattato con gentilezza, sarebbe felice in ogni caso, anche se gli offrissi una mela del tipo più comune.  
Adeline sorrise, un po' tristemente.  
\- Lo so, povero caro. Ma è così teso per l'arrivo del principe che voglio fare qualsiasi cosa che possa rasserenarlo un po'.  
Alzò lo sguardo per controllare Seth. Il bambino stava giocando insieme ad altri bambini, correndo e ridendo da un banco all'altro del mercato e Adeline sorrise nel guardarlo.  
\- Da piccolo Guy era più tranquillo, ma sono contenta che Seth sia ancora capace di essere così vivace e spensierato anche dopo tutto quello che ha passato.  
Allan annuì, ridacchiando.  
\- Non riesco a immaginarmi Giz a quell'età.  
\- Guarda Seth: è praticamente identico a suo padre, solo che Guy era più serio e obbediente. Era capace di passare ore intere a guardarmi mentre mi prendevo cura di Isabella, accontentandosi di ascoltare le storie che gli raccontavo o svolgendo i piccoli lavori che gli assegnavo per fargli passare il tempo.  
Seth passò accanto a loro di corsa, rischiando di rovesciare il cesto di mele, poi indicò una persona che si faceva strada tra la folla, contento.  
\- C'è zio Robin!  
  
Robin si era diretto a passo svelto verso il mercato, estremamente preoccupato dopo che la guardia al cancello gli aveva detto che Adeline e Seth erano usciti quella mattina presto e non erano ancora rientrati. La guardia aveva detto che erano scortati da Allan e ciò lo rassicurava un po', ma era comunque in ansia.  
Guy aveva ragione nel temere che se qualcuno voleva così tanto vederlo morto, allora anche la sua famiglia era in pericolo. Gli si strinse lo stomaco nel pensare che anche Isabella e Ghislaine avrebbero potuto correre dei rischi e decise che in futuro si sarebbe allontanato da loro il meno possibile.  
\- Zio Robin!  
Il grido allegro di Seth gli fece fare un respiro di sollievo e si chinò, allargando le braccia per permettere al bambino di saltargli in braccio.  
Seth gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, ridendo e gli mise in mano il suo cavaliere di legno.  
\- Tieni, puoi giocarci per un po' se vuoi.  
Robin sorrise e lo ringraziò, poi permise a Seth di salirgli a cavallo sulle spalle.  
\- Dov'è il mio papà? - Chiese Seth, aggrappandosi alla schiena di Robin.  
\- Al castello. È stato lui a chiedermi di venirti a prendere per portarti da lui. Dove sono Allan e Adeline?  
Il bambino indicò nella direzione da cui era venuto.  
\- Lì, Adeline sta comprando le mele.  
Un attimo dopo, Robin vide arrivare la donna, seguita da Allan.  
\- Seth! Ti ho detto che non devi correre via così!  
\- Ma c'era zio Robin!  
\- Non importa, devi sempre restare dove io ti possa vedere.  
Robin approvò, annuendo e Adeline si preoccupò nel vedere la sua espressione seria.  
\- È successo qualcosa? - Sussurrò, senza farsi sentire da Seth e Robin annuì appena.  
\- Stanno tutti bene, ma è meglio tornare subito al castello, dopo ti spiegherò tutto. Allan, tieni gli occhi aperti.  
Adeline lo guardò ansiosamente, ma non disse nulla e si limitò ad annuire e si affrettò a seguire Robin.  
  
Guy si affacciò alla finestra, osservando con attenzione il cortile del castello e le mura, poi chiuse le imposte e tornò a sedere sul letto, accanto a Marian.  
\- Perché ti vogliono morto?  
Guy la guardò, ironico.  
\- Con tutto quello che ti ho raccontato del mio passato te lo chiedi ancora?  
\- Lo so che hai molti nemici e che tante persone ti odiano, ma per organizzare tutto questo deve esserci qualcosa di più. Un contadino che si vuole vendicare della morte di un proprio caro ti aspetta in un vicolo con un pugnale, non organizza una banda di fuorilegge pronti a tutto, spargendo sangue di innocenti solo per costringere lo sceriffo a impiccarti.  
Gisborne rifletté sulle parole della ragazza. Era vero, in molti lo odiavano, ma Guy dubitava che in molti avessero le capacità di comandare una banda di fuorilegge così organizzata e pericolosa. Con un brivido ripensò a Roger di Barret e al suo piano diabolico per ottenere il potere a Nottingham e attirò a sé Marian, abbracciandola forte.  
Quei banditi gliela avevano quasi portata via per sempre e Guy aveva il terrore che potessero tentare di farle ancora del male.  
\- Ho paura, Guy. - Sussurrò Marian e lui le sfiorò i capelli con un bacio.  
\- Non permetterò a nessuno di toccarti, stavolta non fallirò, ti difenderò a ogni costo, te lo prometto.  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Io ho paura per _te_. Quegli assassini vogliono vederti impiccato sulle mura della città e prima c'era fin troppa gente ansiosa di accontentarli… Non voglio che ti uccidano, non potrei sopportarlo!  
Guy le sfiorò una guancia con la mano, commosso da quelle parole.  
Avrebbe voluto rassicurarla, ma Marian aveva ragione, in troppi sarebbero stati pronti a consegnarlo ai banditi alla prima occasione.  
\- Che ci provino pure! Io sono pronto a difendermi.  
La ragazza gli prese la mano e intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
\- E io ti aiuterò. Ci proteggeremo a vicenda.  
Gisborne le sorrise e annuì.  
\- Sì, so che lo farai. Insieme possiamo affrontare qualsiasi cosa.  
Marian lo strinse a sé, lo baciò e pensò che forse quello che provava non era opportuno per una donna perbene, ma lo desiderava disperatamente e lo voleva subito.  
Lo sussurrò all'orecchio del marito e Guy sorrise, tracciandole una linea di baci lungo il collo: lui non aveva alcuna obiezione.  
La ragazza gli slacciò la cintura del fodero della spada e l'arma cadde a terra con un tonfo, ma Guy non ci fece nemmeno caso, troppo impegnato a sciogliere i lacci del vestito della moglie e a lasciare che Marian gli sfilasse la camicia allo stesso tempo. Il tutto senza smettere di baciarla.  
Era un'impresa piuttosto impegnativa, ma né Guy né Marian se ne lamentarono: entrambi erano determinati a portarla a termine con successo.  



	57. A Little Scrap of Parchment

Marian sfiorò la pelle di Guy con le dita, toccando ognuna delle sue cicatrici, poi gli appoggiò le labbra al petto e baciò quella che lei stessa gli aveva provocato.  
\- Sei stato ferito così tante volte… Non avrei dovuto farti del male anche io.  
Gisborne la circondò con le braccia e le mordicchiò la pelle morbida del collo, respirando il suo profumo.  
\- Se era il prezzo da pagare per ritrovarti, non lo rimpiango.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Ma sei stato così male…  
Guy cercò i suoi occhi.  
\- Ho fatto finta. - Confessò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Volevo che mi restassi accanto, avere la possibilità di conoscerci di nuovo, ma tu credevi che fossi un nemico pericoloso. E allora ho finto di essere più debole e sofferente di quanto non lo fossi in realtà.  
Marian lo guardò, incredula.  
\- Hai sfruttato i miei sensi di colpa? Quando mi hai chiesto di scrivere per te avresti potuto farlo da solo?  
Guy annuì.  
\- A dire il vero non avevo alcun bisogno di scrivere, Allan sa perfettamente come gestire Knighton in mia assenza.  
\- Perché me lo stai dicendo adesso?  
\- Ti amo, Marian, non voglio continuare a mentire. Non con te.  
La ragazza era stesa su un fianco e si appoggiò su un gomito per guardarlo meglio.  
\- Quello che mi stai dicendo è che sei rimasto immobile a letto per così tanto tempo e hai bevuto tutti quegli orribili infusi di erbe preparati da frate Tuck senza averne alcuna vera necessità, solo perché io venissi a trovarti?  
\- I primi giorni stavo male davvero, ma poi sì, ho finto solo per poter continuare a vederti.  
\- Ma io restavo con te solo per poco… Cosa facevi nel resto del tempo?  
\- Restavo a letto e prendevo le medicine. Ogni tanto uscivo di notte, di nascosto, per non impazzire di noia.  
Marian lo fissò, sconcertata.  
\- Sei completamente matto, lo sai?  
\- Ogni tanto me lo hanno detto. - Gisborne la guardò, preoccupato. - Ora mi odi?  
Marian lo fissò, severa, poi le sue labbra si incresparono in un sorriso e la ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Come potrei odiare uno sciocco del genere?! - Lo baciò, ridacchiando e Guy la strinse, sollevato. - Ma perché non mi hai semplicemente chiesto di restare con te?  
\- Avevo paura. Mi temevi al punto di cercare di uccidermi pur di fuggire da me, avevo il terrore che se non mi fossi mostrato completamente inoffensivo saresti scappata lontana e non ti avrei più rivista.  
\- Ora siamo di nuovo al punto di partenza, sei di nuovo chiuso in una stanza senza poterne uscire. Chiedimelo ora, chiedimi se voglio restare.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Rimarrai?  
Marian gli mise le braccia al collo e lo attirò in un bacio appassionato.  
\- Sì, certo che sì. Che tu lo voglia o no. - Sussurrò, sorridendo.  
Guy le accarezzò la schiena, tenendola vicina a sé.  
\- Qualcosa mi dice che stavolta restare a letto sarà molto meno noioso dell'ultima volta.  
Marian rise di nuovo e lo baciò sul naso.  
\- Sciocco. Il mio sciocco, adorato marito. - Disse, amorevolmente.  
\- Completamente tuo. - Confermò Guy.  
  
Robin sedette davanti al camino, cullando Ghislaine tra le braccia. Isabella intanto stava dando ordini ai servitori per far sistemare le loro cose in quei nuovi alloggi, più vicini a quelli di Guy. Le altre stanze che affacciavano su quel corridoio invece erano state assegnate ad Adeline e Seth e a Sir Edward e le rimanenti erano state sgombrate.  
Lo sceriffo aveva ordinato che tutti loro occupassero stanze vicine per permettere alle guardie di proteggerli più facilmente, posizionando i soldati alle estremità del corridoio e non permettendo a nessuno di uscire o di entrare senza autorizzazione.  
Allan era andato ad avvisare Gisborne del loro ritorno, mentre Adeline, dopo aver saputo da Robin quello che era successo, stava parlando a bassa voce con Sir Edward, cercando di tranquillizzare l'anziano lord e di ricevere un po' di conforto da lui a sua volta.  
Seth si avvicinò a Robin per guardare Ghislaine. Il bambino era sempre vivace e capace di combinare guai, ma in presenza della neonata era tranquillo, come se avesse paura di poterle fare male.  
\- Sta dormendo? - Chiese a bassa voce, sporgendosi per guardarla.  
Robin sorrise.  
\- No, è sveglia.  
\- Però non piange…  
\- Perché è sazia, pulita e comoda.  
\- Zio Robin, posso darle un bacino?  
Robin annuì e Seth le toccò appena la guancia con le labbra, tirandosi subito indietro con un sorriso.  
\- È morbida! - Disse, ridacchiando, poi sedette a terra accanto alle gambe di Robin per giocare sul pavimento col suo cavaliere di legno.  
Poco dopo il bambino saltò in piedi con un grido di gioia e corse incontro al padre per farsi prendere in braccio.  
Robin trattenne un sorriso nel vedere Guy che varcava la soglia della stanza, seguito da Marian: l'amico teneva la moglie per mano ed entrambi avevano lo stesso aspetto arruffato e felice del tutto inappropriato alla situazione in cui si trovavano.  
\- Ehi, piccioncini! - Li apostrofò Robin, divertito, poi si rivolse a Gisborne. - Mi hai mandato a cercare Seth e Adeline in fretta e furia e poi ti fai attendere…  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre Marian arrossì con una risatina imbarazzata e si affrettò a raggiungere Isabella per aiutarla a sistemare i bagagli.  
Robin sorrise con aria innocente.  
\- Sono contento per te, davvero. Anche in questa situazione almeno c'è un lato positivo.  
Gisborne sedette anche lui accanto al camino, sulla sedia di fronte a quella di Robin e sorrise guardando Ghislaine che si aggrappava con le manine alle dita del padre.  
\- Siamo bloccati qui, ma almeno le nostre famiglie sono al sicuro. - Disse Guy e Robin annuì.  
\- In teoria io potrei girare liberamente, lo sceriffo non mi ha ordinato di restare qui come ha fatto con te, ma secondo Archer dovrei evitarlo perché i banditi vogliono incastrare anche me.  
\- Che farai?  
\- Per il momento darò retta ad Archer, ma non perché tema di cadere nelle loro trappole.  
\- Perché, allora?  
\- Perché se è te che vogliono morto, quando decideranno di colpire è qui che lo faranno. Se voglio catturare i banditi mi conviene restare nei paraggi.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Quindi intendi usarmi come esca.  
\- Più o meno. In ogni caso voglio restare accanto a Isabella e Ghislaine per essere pronto a proteggerle.  
Gisborne annuì. Lo capiva molto bene: dopo aver creduto di averla persa, non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di far del male a Marian.  
\- Le difenderemo a ogni costo. - Disse Guy. - Non so cosa vogliano da me, ma non lascerò che le mettano in pericolo. - Sorrise nel guardare Ghislaine. - È cresciuta molto. Assomiglia a Isabella quando era piccola…  
La sorella si avvicinò a lui, un po' sorpresa dalle parole di Guy.  
\- Ti ricordi com'ero appena nata? Non eri troppo piccolo?  
\- Avevo più o meno l'età di Seth, ma non potrei mai dimenticare la prima volta che ti ho vista.  
Isabella sorrise e riprese Ghislaine dalle braccia di Robin per metterla in quelle del fratello.  
Marian guardò Guy, sorridendo leggermente: Gisborne teneva in braccio la neonata, cullandola piano mentre Seth era seduto sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata alla gamba del padre e giocava in silenzio.  
Per un attimo le sembrò di aver già visto una scena simile e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di capire da dove provenisse quella immagine. Era un ricordo?  
Nella scena che le era apparsa nella mente Guy era più magro, troppo pallido e aveva i capelli più corti di quanto non li avesse ora, ma teneva tra le braccia un bambino piccolo esattamente nello stesso modo. La cosa strana era che anche lei aveva l'impressione di aver tenuto in braccio un altro bambino della stessa età in quello stesso momento.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne la guardò, preoccupato per il tono esitante della ragazza.  
\- Conosciamo qualcuno che abbia dei gemelli? Li abbiamo mai tenuti in braccio?  
Guy la fissò.  
\- Djaq! Djaq e Will hanno due gemelli! Te ne sei ricordata?!  
\- Forse… Non ne sono certa… È solo un'immagine. - La ragazza si avvicinò a Gisborne e gli sfiorò i capelli, trattenendone una ciocca tra le dita. - Prima li avevi più corti? Ed eri tanto pallido e magro...  
Guy la guardò e sorrise, annuendo con entusiasmo. Poi restituì Ghislaine a Robin e si alzò in piedi per prendere Marian tra le braccia, sollevandola da terra per stringerla a sé.  
\- Sì! Sì, avevo i capelli più corti ed ero stato malato! Ti rendi conto di cosa significa? Se ti è tornato in mente questo episodio, vuol dire che prima o poi ricorderai anche il resto!  
\- Lo credi davvero?  
\- Ne sono certo.  
Marian appoggiò la fronte a quella di Guy, commossa.  
\- Lo spero. Voglio ricordare tutto. Voglio ricordarmi di te.  
Guy sorrise e si avvicinò ancora per baciarla, ma si interruppe nel sentirsi tirare la giacca. Guardò Seth e vide che il bambino lo fissava, serio e un po' preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c'è, Seth?  
\- Padre, non arrabbiarti, me ne ero dimenticato…  
\- Cosa?  
Il bambino gli porse un pezzo di pergamena stropicciata.  
\- Mi hanno detto che dovevo darti questo.  
Gisborne prese il biglietto e lo lesse. Marian e Robin lo fissavano, incuriositi, e lo videro impallidire di colpo, ma Guy si sforzò di rivolgersi a Seth in tono normale.  
\- Chi te lo ha dato? Cerca di ricordarlo, è importante.  
\- Uno dei bambini con cui stavo giocando al mercato, non so il suo nome. Ha detto che glielo ha dato un signore e che dovevo darlo al mio papà.  
Guy annuì rigidamente e Seth lo fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Sei in collera con me, padre?  
Gisborne si chinò per dare un bacio al figlio.  
\- No, no, non ti preoccupare. Ora vai da Adeline, devo parlare con Robin.  
Seth obbedì e Guy fece cenno a Robin e a Marian di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza, poi uscì in fretta.  
Robin lasciò la figlia a Isabella e si affrettò a raggiungere gli altri due negli alloggi di Guy.  
Gisborne si aggirava per la stanza, pallido e fremente di collera, mentre Marian lo guardava, angosciata.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Robin. - Cosa c'era scritto su quel biglietto?  
Guy gli porse la pergamena senza dire nulla, poi si voltò, rovesciò una sedia con un calcio e crollò a sedere sul letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
Robin gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato e si affrettò a leggere la pergamena.  
C'erano solo poche parole, ma Robin capì perché Guy fosse tanto sconvolto.  
 _“Sappiamo come arrivare al tuo cucciolo. Muori o toccherà a lui.”_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa settimana forse non avrò molto tempo per scrivere, non preoccupatevi se per qualche giorno non vedrete apparire nuovi capitoli :)


	58. The Two of Us, Together

Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy, seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata alla porta e la testa tra le mani.  
La porta era chiusa dall'esterno e troppo solida per poter essere sfondata.  
Marian lo sapeva perché fino a poco prima Gisborne aveva cercato di aprirla in ogni modo finché non era stato costretto ad arrendersi e si era lasciato cadere a terra, immobile e sconfitto.  
La ragazza prese una bacinella d'acqua e un panno pulito e si avvicinò a Guy, sedendosi sul pavimento accanto a lui.  
Gli toccò una spalla, delicatamente, e lo sentì sobbalzare, poi Guy si rilassò appena sotto il suo tocco e le permise di prendergli una mano.  
Marian se la appoggiò in grembo e iniziò a pulirla cautamente con il panno bagnato, cercando di non fargli male: Guy aveva colpito la porta con forza e aveva le mani graffiate e sanguinanti.  
La ragazza avvicinò la bocca alla mano di Guy e usò i denti per togliere una scheggia di legno, poi sfiorò il dorso con un piccolo bacio.  
Gisborne alzò il viso a guardarla e si stupì nel vedere il viso della ragazza rigato di lacrime.  
\- Scusa. - Sussurrò Guy a bassa voce. - Perdonami.  
Marian gli prese l'altra mano per lavare via il sangue anche da quella.  
\- Di cosa? Perché mi chiedi scusa?  
Guy tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
\- Ti ho spaventata... Mi sono comportato come un pazzo... Ti ho fatta piangere…  
Marian lo guardò, stupita, e smise di prendersi cura delle sue mani per abbracciarlo stretto.  
Appoggiò la guancia a quella di Guy e gli accarezzò i capelli con una mano.  
\- Non sei stato tu a farmi piangere e non mi hai spaventata. Avevo paura che ti facessi male avventandoti contro la porta a quel modo, questo è vero, ma non devi scusarti perché non hai fatto nulla di male.  
Gisborne le sfiorò il viso con un dito e raccolse una lacrima.  
\- Però stai piangendo.  
\- Perché è così ingiusto. Non sei tu quello che dovrebbero rinchiudere. Non solo ti vogliono morto, ma sei anche costretto a restare qui dentro, come se fossi tu il criminale…  
Guy la strinse forte.  
\- Non posso restare qui senza fare nulla mentre minacciano mio figlio! Ma hai sentito anche tu lo sceriffo, non mi permetterà di andare a cercare quei banditi.  
Sir Arthur aveva ordinato a Guy di restare al castello, ma quando Gisborne gli aveva detto che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di danneggiare la sua famiglia, lo sceriffo aveva ordinato alle guardie di rinchiuderlo nei suoi alloggi per salvaguardare la sua incolumità.  
\- Posso capirlo, anche io ho paura per te. - Disse Marian. - Ma non sei debole, né uno sciocco, non avrebbe dovuto imprigionarti.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Se hanno aumentato la sorveglianza perché io non possa uscire, significa che almeno nessuno potrà entrare in quest'ala del castello per toccare Seth.  
La ragazza annuì, lo baciò sulla guancia e gli riprese le mani per finire di curarlo.  
\- Questo è vero, almeno la tua famiglia è al sicuro. E Archer darà la caccia a quei criminali.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Devo avere pazienza? Rassegnarmi a restare qui, a nascondermi come un vigliacco e sperare che altri rischino la loro vita per proteggere _me_? Se almeno sapessi cosa vogliono!  
Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Non ho mai detto questo. - Sorrise a Guy. - Ma su una cosa hai ragione, devi assolutamente scoprire perché ce l'hanno con te.  
\- E come se sono intrappolato qui?! - Sbottò Guy, con una specie di ringhio, ma Marian non si scompose affatto.  
\- La porta è chiusa, la finestra no.  
Gisborne la fissò, stupito, poi sorrise, ammirato.  
\- Avrai perso la memoria, ma sei sempre la _mia_ Marian.  
Si alzò da terra per avvicinarsi alla finestra e Marian lo seguì. Guardarono fuori insieme: erano piuttosto in alto, ma Guy era sicuro di essere in grado di calarsi giù in qualche modo.  
\- Mi servirà una corda.  
\- _Ci_ servirà una corda. - Lo corresse Marian.  
\- Non ti permetterò di correre dei rischi.  
La ragazza incrociò le braccia con aria ostinata.  
\- Io non lo permetterò a te. Tu prova a lasciarmi qui e darò l'allarme. Non arriveresti nemmeno al cancello. Se tu vai, io verrò con te e ci guarderemo le spalle a vicenda.  
\- Marian…  
\- Non è trattabile. Puoi scegliere: restare qui ad aspettare oppure cercare di scoprire cosa vogliono questi banditi. Ma se scegli la seconda opzione, lo faremo insieme.  
Gisborne capì che Marian parlava sul serio e quel pensiero lo obbligò a calmarsi.  
Non poteva gettarsi a capofitto all'inseguimento dei banditi se lei era al suo fianco. Capì che quello era esattamente il proposito della ragazza: restargli accanto per evitare che corresse rischi inutili.  
Doveva ragionare, agire con calma e consapevolezza e considerare tutte le possibilità, senza lasciarsi trascinare dalle emozioni o dall'impazienza.  
Annuì, serio.  
\- Non ho ancora deciso cosa fare, ma se andremo insieme, dovrai essere pronta.  
Le porse la sua spada e ne prese un'altra per sé, poi si mise in guardia.  
\- Avanti, prova a colpirmi.  
Marian lo fissò per un attimo, poi si fece avanti.  
Era assurdo per una donna, ma impugnare una spada non le sembrava così strano e aveva l'impressione di non essere del tutto una principiante nel combattimento. In passato qualcuno doveva averle insegnato a usare un'arma come quella, anche se non ricordava chi fosse stato.  
Si mosse agilmente, cercando di colpire Guy, ma il cavaliere fu veloce a bloccare il suo attacco e a disarmarla.  
La ragazza lo guardò, delusa, ma Guy si limitò a restituirle la spada e a spiegarle come avrebbe potuto contrastare la sua mossa.  
\- Prova di nuovo.  
  
Lo sceriffo chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro e rimase in ascolto.  
Da un po' non sentiva più i colpi di Gisborne contro la porta.  
\- Deve essersi arreso, alla fine. - Disse a bassa voce, senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare, ma non si sorprese di sentire i passi leggeri di lady Elisabeth alle sue spalle.  
\- Povero, piccolo Rowan. - Sussurrò la donna, nascosta tra le ombre della stanza dello sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur lanciò uno sguardo verso di lei: il velo si confondeva col buio, rendendola simile a una figura amorfa, una specie di spettro nella notte. Di solito non si spingeva fino a lì, ma doveva essere stata attirata dalle grida di Gisborne.  
\- Non dovresti essere qui. Il principe…  
\- Non mi vedrà. Dorme. Ed è in un'altra ala del castello. Ma Rowan sta soffrendo.  
\- È per il suo bene.  
\- Lo so.  
\- Non puoi andare da lui.  
\- So anche questo. Ma non è solo.  
Sir Arthur scosse la testa.  
\- No, non lo è. Sua moglie è con lui.  
\- Questo aiuta. Restare insieme nel dolore...  
Lo sceriffo si voltò di scatto.  
\- Elisabeth…  
Ma la dama velata non era più lì.  
Sir Arthur fissò il punto in cui era stata fino a un attimo prima e sospirò.  
\- Che Dio mi perdoni… - Sussurrò, tornando ad ascoltare il silenzio.  
Non era sicuro di aver fatto bene a far rinchiudere Guy di Gisborne. Immaginava che il cavaliere non avrebbe dimenticato quel trattamento e che in futuro avrebbe potuto vendicarsi. Di certo non avrebbe più voluto lavorare per lui e non lo avrebbe potuto biasimare per quello.  
_Ma non potevo nemmeno permettergli di distruggersi con le proprie mani._  
Un discreto bussare alla porta lo distolse da quei pensieri.  
\- Signore?  
\- Archer, entra.  
Il giovane si fece avanti e lo sceriffo osservò il suo volto, ma l'espressione di Archer era impassibile.  
\- Il castello è sicuro?  
\- Ho aumentato le guardie ai cancelli e sulle mura e ho isolato l'ala degli alloggi di Guy. Nessuno può entrare in quella zona del castello… o uscirne.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò.  
\- Disapprovi i miei ordini, Archer?  
\- Signore?  
\- Pensi che non avrei dovuto far rinchiudere Gisborne?  
Archer rifletté per qualche attimo prima di rispondere.  
\- Non lo so, signore. Guy non è uno sciocco, ha affrontato molte situazioni pericolose o disperate in passato ed è sempre sopravvissuto…  
\- Ma?  
\- Ma il legame che ha con la sua famiglia può essere allo stesso tempo una forza o una debolezza. Credo che gli ultimi mesi lo abbiano reso più vulnerabile, per non perdere di nuovo chi ama sarebbe disposto a tutto. E quei banditi lo sanno, altrimenti non avrebbero minacciato Seth.  
\- Allora ho fatto bene a imprigionarlo?  
Archer esitò, incerto e lo sceriffo puntò su di lui uno sguardo penetrante.  
\- _Tu_ cosa faresti, Archer?  
Il giovane rifletté prima di rispondere.  
\- Aspetterei, signore. - Disse, cercando di allontanare la sensazione di tradire il fratello con quella risposta. - Gli darei il tempo di calmarsi e poi parlerei con lui. Può fidarsi di Guy, signore.  
Lo sceriffo annuì.  
\- Ci penserò. Ora vai.  
  
Marian trattenne il respiro mentre Gisborne le allacciava alla vita il fodero della spada. La ragazza indossava una camicia nera di Guy sopra i pantaloni della divisa da servitore che aveva usato per mescolarsi al seguito del conte Friedrich e un mantello grigio con un cappuccio che le nascondeva il viso.  
Sfiorò l'elsa della spada con la mano e pensò che il peso dell'arma era rassicurante. Si sporse a sistemare il mantello di Guy e sorrise: il marito indossava abiti simili ai suoi e aveva in mano il rotolo di corda che avevano ricavato dalle coperte e dai tendaggi della stanza.  
Insieme fissarono la fune a uno dei sostegni di metallo delle torce e Guy la tirò con tutte le sue forze per assicurarsi che potesse reggere il loro peso, poi la srotolò giù dalla finestra e guardarono giù.  
\- Ne sei certa?  
\- Io resterò con te qualunque cosa tu decida di fare. Di _questo_ sono certa.  
Guy la attirò a sé per baciarla, poi si aggrappò alla corda e scavalcò il davanzale della finestra, iniziando a calarsi giù.  
La fune non arrivava fino a terra e Guy si lasciò cadere per l'ultimo tratto, poi attese che anche Marian scendesse e la prese al volo quando anche lei arrivò alla fine della corda.  
\- Tutto bene? - Sussurrò e la ragazza annuì.  
Guy guardò il castello: stava disobbedendo deliberatamente a un ordine dello sceriffo e quella era l'ultima occasione per tornare indietro. Poteva risalire lungo la fune e lasciare che fossero gli altri a cercare i banditi oppure andare a stanare personalmente gli uomini che avevano versato tanto sangue e che avevano osato minacciare Seth. Gli uomini che avevano quasi ucciso sua moglie.  
Guardò Marian, improvvisamente spaventato. Come poteva pensare di metterla in pericolo dopo averla quasi perduta?  
La ragazza gli sorrise, fiduciosa, e la sua sola presenza lo rassicurò.  
Marian non era una fanciulla indifesa, lo aveva già dimostrato in passato e Guy credeva in lei, proprio come lei si affidava a lui, anche senza ricordare nulla del proprio passato.  
Gisborne la prese per mano.  
\- Insieme?  
La ragazza intrecciò le dita a quelle del marito e le strinse forte.  
\- Sempre. - Confermò.  
Si dileguarono nella notte.  
_Insieme._  



	59. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Robin rimase a fissare il soffitto, steso sul letto, ma incapace di addormentarsi. Sentì il pianto sommesso di Ghislaine e Isabella che si alzava per riaddormentarla.  
Poco dopo Isabella tornò a sedersi sul letto con un sospiro.  
\- Ti ho svegliato?  
\- Non stavo dormendo. - Disse Robin.  
\- Nemmeno io... Robin, non è giusto.  
L'ex fuori legge si alzò a sedere e cinse la moglie con un braccio. Non c'era bisogno che Isabella dicesse a cosa si stava riferendo perché lo sapevano entrambi.  
Lo sceriffo aveva ordinato che Gisborne venisse chiuso nei suoi alloggi per evitare che potesse andare a cercare i banditi di propria iniziativa e nessuno di loro aveva fatto niente per impedirlo.  
Preoccupati per la sua incolumità, avevano lasciato che i soldati del castello lo imprigionassero nelle sue stanze insieme a Marian, ma ora Robin aveva il dubbio di aver sbagliato a non opporsi.  
\- Lo abbiamo tradito. - Disse Isabella, esprimendo ad alta voce anche il pensiero di Robin. - Non avremmo dovuto permetterlo. Le intenzioni dello sceriffo saranno anche buone, ma Guy non meritava di essere trattato come un criminale.  
\- No, hai ragione, non lo merita. - Disse Robin, alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a vestirsi.  
\- Dove vai?  
\- Ad aprire quella porta. Poi lo convincerò a non fare nulla di azzardato, ma è giusto che abbia una scelta.  
Isabella lo guardò.  
\- Disobbedirai a un ordine dello sceriffo?  
Robin sorrise sfacciatamente.  
\- Non sarebbe la prima volta che lo faccio.  
\- Quando ti ho conosciuto eri un fuorilegge…  
Robin la fissò, incerto. Quando si era ribellato a Vaisey aveva avuto molto da perdere, ma la sua decisione riguardava solo lui e Much, ora invece avrebbe rischiato di trascinare nel fango anche sua moglie e sua figlia e il peso di quella responsabilità lo faceva esitare.  
Aiutare Guy era la cosa giusta e lo sapeva, ma per la prima volta in vita sua aveva paura di farla.  
Una volta suo padre gli aveva detto che per quanto potesse avere paura, non doveva permettere che altri venissero danneggiati per colpa sua, ma ora la situazione era molto più complicata.  
Isabella lo osservava, seria, poi, vedendolo esitare gli sorrise.  
\- Come ti ho appena detto, quando mi sono innamorata di te eri un fuorilegge. Non era un problema allora, non lo sarebbe nemmeno adesso. Vai da Guy, aiutalo e sopravvivete entrambi.  
\- Ne sei certa?  
\- Robin, non sono una bambina. Sono sopravvissuta per tanti anni a Thornton, credo di essere in grado di cavarmela anche se mio marito farà infuriare lo sceriffo. Male che vada scoprirò com'è vivere nel tuo campo segreto, ma non credo che Sir Arthur arriverà a tanto.  
Robin la attirò a sé e la baciò.  
\- Allora è meglio che vada a recuperare tuo fratello prima che si disperi troppo. - Disse, sogghignando.  
In quel momento una freccia entrò dalla finestra e si piantò in alto, su una delle colonne del letto.  
Isabella alzò un braccio per staccarla e mostrò al marito l'impennaggio nero.  
\- Sai, credo che mio fratello abbia più risorse di quello che credi. - Disse, divertita.  
Robin si affacciò alla finestra, notò la corda che penzolava da quella della camera di Guy e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Almeno non dovrò perdere tempo a convincere le guardie ad aprire la porta per lasciarlo uscire. Meglio che mi affretti a raggiungerlo.  
\- Fate attenzione.  
Robin la baciò un'ultima volta, poi prese l'arco e uscì per raggiungere Guy.  
  
Il cavallo di Marian seguì da vicino quello di Gisborne mentre si inoltravano tra gli alberi della foresta. Guy si fermò a guardarsi indietro, poi riprese il cammino.  
\- Non ci stanno seguendo, non si sono accorti della nostra fuga.  
La ragazza lo osservò per un po': Guy sembrava essere a proprio agio nella foresta, cavalcava con sicurezza e si orientava senza esitare anche se la luce della luna penetrava a malapena tra gli alberi.  
\- Lanciare quella freccia è stato un rischio. - Disse Marian. - Avrebbero potuto dare l'allarme.  
\- Non Robin.  
\- Ti fidi così tanto di lui?  
\- Gli affiderei la mia stessa vita.  
\- Però non ha fatto nulla per evitare che ti imprigionassero…  
Gisborne non rispose subito. Robin era rimasto a guardare mentre i soldati lo trascinavano nei suoi alloggi e il suo comportamento aveva ferito Guy, ma poteva capirlo. Voleva capirlo.  
\- Probabilmente pensava di proteggermi.  
\- Oppure aveva semplicemente paura di opporsi allo sceriffo.  
\- Non potrei biasimarlo nemmeno in quel caso. Deve pensare a Isabella e a Ghislaine, loro sono più importanti di me. Io ho accettato di uccidere il re per proteggere voi.  
\- Spero che non arriveremo a tanto, Gisborne. - Disse la voce di Robin da un punto alle sue spalle e Guy tirò le redini per fermare il cavallo e smontò di sella mentre aspettava che l'amico li raggiungesse.  
\- Hood! Sei venuto!  
Robin scese da cavallo e si avvicinò, con un sorriso ironico sul volto.  
\- Perché, ne dubitavi?  
Guy sorrise, ma cercò di non mostrare all'amico quanto fosse sollevato per il suo arrivo.  
\- Pensavo che mia sorella ti avesse fatto mettere la testa a posto.  
\- È stata proprio Isabella a dirmi di venire in tuo aiuto. Davvero, Gisborne, cosa pensavi di fare da solo?  
\- Non è solo!  
\- Non sono solo!  
Dissero Guy e Marian contemporaneamente e Robin lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla ragazza prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Gisborne.  
\- Perché l'hai portata con te?  
Marian incrociò le braccia, rivolgendogli un'occhiata glaciale.  
\- Dovrei restare al castello a ricamare solo perché sono una donna?  
Robin guardò Guy, alzando le sopracciglia, incredulo.  
\- Davvero non ricorda nulla?  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Davvero. Ma è sempre Marian. Credi di poterle impedire di fare qualcosa se lo ha deciso?  
La ragazza si voltò verso di lui e fulminò anche lui con lo sguardo.  
\- Non mi sembravi così dispiaciuto poco fa.  
Guy rise e l'attirò a sé per baciarla. Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.  
\- Avete intenzione di continuare così finché non arriveranno le guardie per riportarci di peso al castello?  
\- Ed è quello che dovrei fare in effetti. - Disse una quarta voce e tutti e tre si voltarono di scatto.  
\- Archer!  
Il giovane si fece avanti scuotendo la testa.  
\- Ho aumentato i soldati di guardia in tutto il castello per proteggere te e la tua famiglia, Guy, davvero pensavi di poter fuggire senza che me ne accorgessi?  
\- Non ho intenzione di lasciarmi rinchiudere di nuovo, Archer. - Disse Guy, minacciosamente.  
\- Se avessi voluto farlo non saresti arrivato al cancello del castello, fidati.  
Gisborne, Robin Hood e Marian lo fissarono.  
\- Perché sei qui, allora?  
Archer lanciò una pergamena arrotolata a Guy.  
\- Qui ho scritto i posti dove andrò in cerca dei banditi nei prossimi giorni, tenetevi alla larga dalle mie guardie se non volete essere riportati al castello. Quando si accorgerà che gli avete disobbedito, lo sceriffo non ne sarà affatto contento.  
\- Grazie, fratello mio.  
\- Ah, ti ho portato anche un'altra cosa.  
\- Cosa?  
Archer fece un cenno di richiamo e un attimo dopo Allan lo raggiunse, tirandosi dietro un cavallo carico di bagagli.  
\- Pensavi di andare via senza di me, Giz? Ti ho portato il tuo costume da Guardiano Notturno e un po' di provviste. - Guardò Marian, aggrappata al braccio del marito e sogghignò. - Immagino che dovrò procurarmi anche un altro mantello e un'altra maschera per lei.  
Archer sorrise ai fratelli.  
\- Ora è meglio che torni al castello. Vedrò di non accorgermi della vostra sparizione fino a domani mattina. Non preoccupatevi per le vostre famiglie, farò in modo che siano tutti ben protetti, ma voi cercate di non farvi ammazzare, va bene?  
\- Faremo del nostro meglio. - Disse Robin, avvicinandosi a lui per stringergli una mano e Guy lo imitò.  
\- Grazie. A entrambi.  
Allan si schiarì la voce e Guy si corresse, sorridendo anche a lui.  
\- A tutti e tre.  
\- Quattro. - Suggerì Marian.  
Archer scoppiò a ridere e risalì a cavallo, poi si allontanò tra gli alberi.  
Gli altri si guardarono per un attimo, poi Allan si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Beh, Giz, che facciamo ora?  
Anche Marian e Robin lo fissarono, in attesa e Gisborne esitò, stupito perché gli altri stavano aspettando una sua mossa.  
Guardò Robin, in cerca di un suggerimento e l'altro alzò le spalle.  
\- Sei tu quello che è fuggito dal castello, hai un piano, no?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Certo. Un piano. Ovviamente ne ho uno.  
Rimasero in silenzio in attesa che continuasse.  
\- Non ne hai uno, vero? - Chiese Robin dopo un po'.  
\- Invece sì. Devo scoprire cosa vogliano quei banditi da me.  
\- Come?  
\- A questo devo ancora pensare.  
\- Non è un piano, Gisborne. Non è nemmeno mezzo piano.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato.  
\- I tuoi “non piani” funzionano, no? Funzionerà anche il mio. Devo solo pensarci un po' di più.  
Robin lo guardò, poco convinto. Marian invece gli strinse la mano per incoraggiarlo, ma nemmeno lei disse nulla.  
\- Che ne dite di andare al campo? - Suggerì Allan. - Potrei mangiare qualcosa e non so voi, ma io sento il bisogno di dormire almeno un po'.  
Gli altri tre si affrettarono ad approvare l'idea.  
Marian guardò i tre uomini.  
\- Da che parte è il campo? - Chiese e Robin e Guy indicarono due direzioni diverse.  
\- Da quella parte.  
\- No, Gisborne, è da quella parte.  
Allan fissò entrambi e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Lui era convinto che il campo fosse in una direzione completamente diversa, ma non era quello il punto.  
\- Cominciamo bene… - Sospirò, risalendo a cavallo.  



	60. The Silent Camp

Little John allungò le mani verso il fuoco per scaldarle e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare i suoni del campo.  
Per tanto tempo, troppo tempo, c'era stato solo silenzio.  
Quando Robin era partito per la Terra Santa per andare a salvare Gisborne e Marian, tutto era cambiato. Al ritorno tutti loro avevano ottenuto la grazia dal re e lo sceriffo di Nottingham era morto.  
Non c'era più bisogno di Robin Hood e ognuno dei suoi compagni era stato libero di rifarsi una vita senza il timore di finire sulla forca.  
Much si era trasferito allegramente a Locksley, in attesa di avere la sua Bonchurch, mentre Allan aveva preferito seguire Gisborne a Knighton. Will e Djaq ormai avevano formato una nuova famiglia e lo stesso valeva per Robin e Isabella.  
Lui, John, era l'unico a cui non era rimasto nulla.  
Sua moglie ormai apparteneva a un altro, aveva ricominciato una nuova vita lontano da Nottingham e a lui non restava altro se non i poveri che avevano bisogno del suo aiuto.  
Era rimasto a vivere al campo, l'unico posto che sentisse di poter chiamare casa, e aveva continuato a distribuire le provviste che Robin e Gisborne ottenevano dalle loro terre. Di notte, quando lavoravano tutti insieme per portare il cibo a chi ne aveva bisogno, gli sembrava di tornare ai vecchi tempi, quando erano ancora una banda unita di fuorilegge, una famiglia, ma negli ultimi tempi, da quando Marian era stata data per morta e Gisborne ferito, anche quelle occasioni erano diventate più rare.  
Gli aiuti continuavano ad arrivare, ma lui era sempre più solo.  
Ogni tanto i suoi amici lo invitavano a trasferirsi in uno dei villaggi, a riprendere la vita normale che era stato costretto ad abbandonare tanti anni prima, ma Little John aveva sempre rifiutato, certo che ormai non ne sarebbe più stato capace.  
Il campo era la sua casa, solitaria, ma l'unica che conoscesse.  
Aggiunse un ceppo al fuoco e mescolò la zuppa che bolliva sul fuoco, in una pentola più grande di quella che usava di solito.  
Il campo era rimasto vuoto a lungo, ma in quel momento non lo era.  
Quella notte John si era svegliato sentendo il suono dell'allarme all'ingresso del campo e aveva trovato Robin Hood e Gisborne intrappolati nella rete di una delle trappole, impegnati a discutere animatamente, incolpandosi a vicenda della loro disavventura, mentre Allan e Marian erano fermi a guardarli, e ridacchiavano divertiti.  
Little John aveva sorriso fra sé prima di tagliare la fune che sosteneva la rete e li aveva aiutati a districarsi dalle maglie della trappola quando, un attimo dopo, erano caduti a terra tra le foglie secche e gli arbusti spinosi del sottobosco.  
\- Hai cambiato la disposizione delle trappole? - Aveva chiesto Robin, irritato.  
\- Veramente lo avevi fatto tu, poco prima di partire per la Terra Santa. - Aveva replicato John, pacifico, e Gisborne aveva puntato un dito contro Robin.  
\- Vedi? Avevo ragione, è colpa tua! Io non potevo saperlo.  
\- Ma potevi accorgertene. È così che pensi di affrontare i banditi? Forse avresti fatto meglio a restare al castello!  
\- Se tu non avessi affermato con tanta sicurezza di conoscere la disposizione delle trappole, me ne sarei accorto di certo!  
Marian e Allan si erano scambiati uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Davvero sono amici quei due? - Aveva chiesto la ragazza, preoccupata e Allan aveva sorriso, divertito.  
\- Ma sì, non ti preoccupare, è solo che si divertono a litigare. Tutto normale tra fratelli.  
\- Non sono fratelli. - Aveva obbiettato Little John e Allan aveva alzato le spalle.  
\- Non di sangue, ma è come se lo fossero. Tutto normale, davvero. - Aveva concluso con un breve sospiro e Marian si era stupita nel vedere un lampo di dolore attraversargli il viso per un attimo.  
Alla fine Guy e Robin avevano smesso di discutere e si erano riuniti tutti intorno al fuoco del campo per dividersi parte delle provviste portate da Allan. Dopo mangiato, Robin aveva recuperato da un baule le coperte che in passato i fuorilegge avevano usato per proteggersi dal freddo durante i lunghi inverni al campo, le aveva distribuite agli altri tre e poi si erano ritirati sulle brande per riposare, stanchi dopo una giornata tanto faticosa e piena di emozioni.  
Soltanto John era rimasto sveglio accanto al fuoco in silenzio, ad ascoltare i piccoli suoni della loro presenza, contento di non essere più solo.  
  
Marian aprì gli occhi, svegliata dal canto degli uccelli e si accorse che era appena l'alba e che gli altri erano ancora profondamente addormentati.  
Lei e Guy si erano stretti su un'unica branda e Marian, rannicchiata tra le braccia di Guy, forse era un po' scomoda, ma di certo non soffriva il freddo. Il corpo di suo marito era solido e caldo e la faceva sentire protetta. Se anche fossero stati costretti a vivere nella foresta per sempre, accanto a lui non avrebbe mai avuto paura di nulla.  
Guardò il suo viso, rilassato nel sonno, e gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio leggero. Guy sospirò senza svegliarsi e Marian sorrise nel vederlo così tranquillo.  
Lo lasciò dormire e si alzò dalla branda, stiracchiandosi dopo essere stata ferma tanto a lungo nella stessa posizione. Coprì meglio Guy con la coperta e si avvicinò al fuoco acceso.  
L'omone che li aveva accolti al campo la notte prima era seduto accanto al fuoco e Marian aveva l'impressione che non si fosse mosso da lì per tutta la notte. Era un uomo grande e dall'aspetto selvatico e lei avrebbe dovuto temerlo, ma i suoi occhi erano gentili e Marian si sentiva a suo agio in sua presenza.  
\- Buongiorno. - Disse, sedendosi su uno dei tronchi disposti intorno al fuoco.  
Little John la salutò con una specie di grugnito e le porse una scodella di zuppa calda.  
Marian lo ringraziò con un sorriso e iniziò a mangiare. Poco dopo si interruppe, sentendo gli occhi dell'uomo puntati su di lei.  
Little John le stava fissando la fronte e Marian si sfiorò la cicatrice sulla tempia.  
\- È vero che non ricordi niente? - Chiese Little John e la ragazza annuì.  
\- Ogni tanto mi torna in mente qualche ricordo, ma sono immagini sparse e non sempre le capisco. Mi hanno detto che la ferita alla testa era molto profonda e che è per questo che non riesco a ricordare niente.  
Little John fece un cenno con la testa verso le brande, guardando Gisborne, ancora addormentato.  
\- Ma ti ricordi di lui.  
L'espressione di Marian si addolcì in un sorriso.  
\- No, non mi ricordo, ma so di amarlo.  
John scosse la testa. Non aveva mai capito davvero perché la ragazza avesse preferito Gisborne a Robin, ma alla fine lo aveva accettato.  
\- Ti tratta bene, almeno?  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo a Gisborne e sorrise.  
\- Senza di lui impazzirei, continuerei a chiedermi chi sono e cosa ne è stato della vita che non ricordo. Guy fa passare tutte le mie paure, mi fa bastare il presente anche se ho perso il mio passato…  
Little John guardò Gisborne, dubbioso, ma Marian sembrava felice e lui decise che se lei era contenta, andava bene così. Senza fare altri commenti, le porse un pezzo di pane e ne prese uno per sé.  
  
Robin sbadigliò e si girò nella branda, sollevandosi su un gomito per controllare se gli altri fossero già svegli.  
Allan dormiva pacificamente, con le braccia allargate e la bocca leggermente aperta, mentre Guy era girato su un fianco, con la coperta tirata su a coprirgli buona parte del viso. Marian invece doveva esserci già alzata, perché sentiva il suono sommesso della sua voce che proveniva da accanto al fuoco.  
Robin si alzò e raggiunse lei e Little John, lasciandosi cadere su uno dei tronchi con aria disinvolta.  
\- Cosa c'è di buono? - Chiese e Little John gli mise in mano una scodella e un pezzo di pane.  
\- Zuppa.  
Robin iniziò a mangiare e dopo un po' appoggiò a terra la ciotola vuota.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire se il campo fosse cambiato dall'ultima volta che era stato lì.  
Gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, ma forse era lui a essere cambiato.  
La vita spensierata da fuorilegge gli era mancata, non poteva negarlo, ma ora che era lì al campo con i suoi compagni, si ritrovò a desiderare ardentemente l'abbraccio di Isabella e i versi teneri che Ghislaine faceva quando la prendeva in braccio.  
Si chiese se si sarebbe sempre sentito così diviso e per non pensarci si rivolse a Little John.  
\- Cosa dicono i contadini di questi banditi?  
\- Alcuni credono che sia tu a guidarli. Tu e il Guardiano Notturno. - Disse John, rabbiosamente.  
\- Mi chiedo perché stiano cercando di screditarci e perché ce l'abbiano con Guy.  
\- Chi è che non detesta Gisborne, presenti esclusi? - Chiese Little John, lanciando un'occhiata di scusa a Marian.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- È un piano troppo complesso, deve esserci altro. Puoi indagare tra i contadini?  
Little John grugnì un assenso.  
\- Quando farò le prossime consegne farò qualche domanda in giro.  
Robin si chiese se dovesse svegliare Guy e Allan per cercare di delineare un piano, o almeno un mezzo piano, insieme a loro. Un frastuono improvviso gli tolse il disturbo di prendere una decisione e Guy arrivò di corsa, ancora assonnato e un po' confuso, seguito da un Allan altrettanto stordito.  
\- Cosa succede, Hood? Siamo sotto attacco?  
\- È l'allarme, deve esserci qualcuno all'entrata del campo.  
Si precipitarono tutti fuori, sguainando le spade, ma le misero via nel riconoscere Much, appeso a un albero dopo essere caduto in una delle trappole.  
\- Ma guarda. - Disse Robin, divertito, tagliando la corda per liberarlo. - Da queste parti gli alberi fanno strani frutti.  
Much piombò a terra e lo guardò, offeso e oltraggiato.  
\- Davvero pensavate di andare a mettervi nei guai senza dirmelo?  



	61. For Our Children

Lo sceriffo di Nottingham impartì le ultime istruzioni ad Archer perché organizzasse i soldati per proteggere il principe Giovanni durante la battuta di caccia prevista per quel giorno, poi ordinò al falconiere del castello di tenere pronti i rapaci migliori e al capo dei cacciatori di scegliere i cani più esperti.  
Congedò tutti e tre e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con un sospiro di stanchezza.  
Era preoccupato per la visita del principe e per le minacce dei banditi. Temeva che il principe Giovanni decidesse di chiedergli ulteriori informazioni su Guy di Gisborne e che esigesse che Nottingham si schierasse pubblicamente dalla sua parte per sostenere lui invece di re Riccardo.  
Il giorno successivo sarebbe arrivato in visita anche lo sceriffo di York con il suo seguito e Sir Arthur avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che anche lui venisse trattato adeguatamente.  
In quel momento l'aiuto di Guy di Gisborne gli sarebbe stato decisamente utile e il suo malumore aumentò al pensiero che le ultime minacce dei banditi non solo lo avevano messo in una situazione delicata e difficile, ma gli avevano anche sottratto un collaboratore prezioso.  
Trattenne un moto di fastidio quando qualcuno bussò alla porta , ma si sforzò di essere gentile con la persona che entrò nel suo studio, la donna francese che si prendeva cura del figlio di Gisborne.  
Non aveva parlato molto spesso con lei, ma sapeva bene chi fosse e poteva anche immaginare perché fosse lì.  
\- Sedete. - Disse stancamente, indicandole una sedia, ma Adeline rimase in piedi.  
La donna era chiaramente preoccupata e Sir Arthur la guardò.  
\- So perché siete qui, posso assicurarvi che a sir Guy non è stato fatto alcun male. Ho agito esclusivamente per la sua protezione.  
Adeline sospirò.  
\- Chiudendolo in una stanza come un criminale? Ho parlato con i soldati alla porta, non gli hanno nemmeno portato da mangiare!  
\- Pensate che ieri sera avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di entrare nei suoi alloggi pacificamente?  
Nessuno dei servitori ha avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lui.  
\- Io lo avrei avuto, signore. Ma non mi hanno permesso di andare da Guy.  
\- Gisborne vi ascolta? Sareste in grado di farlo ragionare?  
Adeline lo fissò, decisa.  
\- Lo farebbe, forse, ma non userò l'affetto che provo per lui per manipolarlo.  
\- Vi chiedo solo di aiutarmi a calmarlo. Devo parlare con lui e non posso farlo se tenterà di saltarmi alla gola non appena aprirò quella porta.  
\- Hanno minacciato Seth ed è stato lui a essere trattato come un delinquente, ha tutte le ragioni per essere furioso.  
\- Lo capisco perfettamente, credetemi, ma so quanto possa essere facile lasciarsi trascinare dalle emozioni e comportarsi in modo avventato. Ho stima di Sir Guy e volevo evitare che potesse mettersi in pericolo senza ragionare. Forse l'ho fatto nel modo sbagliato, lo ammetto. Come vedete nessuno è immune a certi errori.  
Adeline accettò le sue parole con un cenno del capo.  
Lo sceriffo si alzò.  
\- Venite con me e cerchiamo di trovare una soluzione che non danneggi nessuno.  
Sir Arthur le fece strada fino alla porta degli alloggi di Guy e ordinò ai soldati di aprire la porta per lasciarli entrare, ma non appena furono dentro la stanza, Adeline si lasciò sfuggire un grido di angoscia.  
\- Non c'è! E nemmeno Marian!  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò alla finestra e tirò su la corda improvvisata che Guy e Marian avevano usato per fuggire.  
\- Questa, - disse lo sceriffo con rabbia – è decisamente una pessima mossa.  
\- Siete stato voi a spingerlo a questo! Non potete incolparlo quando non gli avete dato scelta! - Esclamò Adeline e lo sceriffo la guardò, un po' stupito.  
Non immaginava che quella donna tanto materna e affettuosa potesse tirare fuori tanto carattere, ma in fondo non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi così tanto, si disse poco dopo: ogni madre è sempre pronta a tutto per difendere i propri figli e per Gisborne Adeline era come una vera madre.  
\- Ha disobbedito a un mio ordine e quando tornerà al castello dovrà affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni. - Disse lo sceriffo. - Ma non è questo il problema principale. Quei banditi lo vogliono morto e lui si è gettato a capofitto alla loro ricerca, trascinandosi dietro una donna indifesa, tra l'altro. La punizione che potrei infliggergli per la sua ribellione potrebbe essere l'ultimo dei suoi problemi!  
Adeline impallidì. Indignata per il trattamento riservato a Guy, non aveva pensato ai pericoli che avrebbe potuto correre.  
\- Marian non è affatto indifesa. - Disse, cercando di convincersene anche lei. - Ma dobbiamo avvertire Robin, lui saprà certamente cosa fare!  
  
\- Hood, cosa facciamo?  
Robin si voltò a guardare Gisborne e alzò le spalle come per dire che non lo sapeva.  
\- Non eri tu quello che aveva un piano? Ora lo ammetti che “trovare i banditi e ammazzarli” non è un vero piano se non sai da che parte iniziare a cercarli?  
\- Potrei andare nella foresta e lasciare che siano loro a trovarmi.  
\- Nemmeno “trovare i banditi e farsi ammazzare” mi sembra un grande piano.  
\- Sono io quello che li farà fuori. - Ringhiò Guy.  
\- Gisborne, noi siamo in sei, i banditi sono molti di più. Hanno messo in difficoltà la scorta del principe Giovanni e hanno eliminato senza difficoltà gruppi ben più numerosi. Non ho dubbi che alla fine saremo noi a sconfiggerli, ma non vinceremo con la forza, ci serve un piano valido.  
\- Conoscete i luoghi in cui hanno aggredito la gente? - Chiese Marian. - Potremmo chiedere a chi vive nei dintorni se hanno notato qualcosa di strano.  
\- Nella foresta vivono altri fuorilegge. - Rifletté Little John. - La maggior parte non sono altro che comuni criminali, ma scommetto che quei banditi rendono la vita difficile anche a loro.  
\- Potrebbe valere la pena di fare un tentativo. - Ammise Robin. - Allan, Much, parlate con la gente dei villaggi, John, tu invece occupati dei fuorilegge.  
\- Noi cosa facciamo, Hood? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Tu non puoi farti vedere in giro, Gisborne. I banditi vogliono te e la gente sarebbe fin troppo felice di consegnarti a loro pur di evitare guai. Hai visto cosa è successo con i nobili, no?  
\- Non mi sono calato da una finestra per andare a rintanarmi da un'altra parte!  
Robin incrociò le braccia.  
\- Va bene, allora vai a parlare anche tu con la gente. Knighton a parte, vediamo quanti saranno disposti a darti informazioni utili e quanti invece fuggiranno terrorizzati oppure cercheranno di catturarti e di lasciarti nelle mani dei banditi.  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo, consapevole che Robin aveva ragione.  
Marian gli sfiorò una mano in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Potresti tenere il volto nascosto sotto il cappuccio del mantello, nessuno saprebbe che sei tu. - Suggerì, ma Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Potrebbe andar bene per andare in giro senza farmi notare, ma chi darebbe confidenza a uno sconosciuto che non mostra il viso?  
\- Ma forse con me parlerebbero. Potrei andare nei villaggi con Much e Allan e chiacchierare con le donne mentre loro interrogano i mariti.  
\- No! È troppo pericoloso!  
\- Perché? Perché sono una donna?! Se mi vesto da contadina nessuno mi riconoscerà. E comunque sono capace di difendermi, senza contare che loro due saranno con me. O non ti fidi nemmeno di loro? Se hai tanta paura avresti fatto meglio a restare al castello!  
\- Non ho paura! - Sbottò Guy, facendola sussultare, poi fece un sospiro e la sua espressione si addolcì. - Mi preoccupo per te, Marian. Non posso nemmeno pensare al pericolo di perderti ancora.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò il viso con la mano.  
\- Anche io ho paura per te, ma non permetterò che questo timore ci impedisca di fare ciò che è giusto. Lascia che ti aiuti a trovarli.  
Gisborne annuì, poi fissò Allan e Much.  
\- Va bene, ma se dovesse succederle qualcosa voi due siete morti.  
Guy stava per aggiungere qualche altra minaccia più dettagliata, ma Robin lo interruppe con un sogghigno.  
\- Lascia che vadano, non credo che corrano pericoli per il momento e forse troveranno qualche informazione utile. Io invece devo interrogare approfonditamente una persona che ha avuto contatti con quei banditi più volte ed è ancora viva per raccontarlo.  
\- Davvero? - Chiese Guy, stupito. - Chi è?  
Robin lo fissò, rivolgendogli un sorriso sfrontato.  
\- Tu, Gisborne.  
  
Guy ripeté il suo racconto per l'ennesima volta, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dalle fiamme e senza alzare lo sguardo verso Robin. Per tutta la mattina aveva rivissuto nella mente i ricordi dei suoi incontri con i banditi per ripeterli all'amico in ogni minimo particolare, cercando di non tralasciare nulla perché anche il dettaglio più minuscolo avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.  
Descrivere la prima volta che era stato aggredito dai banditi nella foresta o il suo ultimo confronto con il capo dei banditi non era così terribile, ma ripensare a quello che era successo nella stalla, quando gli avevano portato via Marian, era ancora doloroso, una ferita aperta nella sua anima.  
\- Erano almeno quattro o cinque… Mi hanno tenuto fermo bloccandomi le gambe e le braccia e intanto mi colpivano con i loro pugnali.  
\- Erano quattro o cinque? - Chiese Robin, a bassa voce.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.  
\- Quattro all'inizio, poi è arrivato il quinto. Mi ha afferrato per i capelli e mi ha dato uno strattone per tirarmi indietro la testa, poi ha cercato di tagliarmi la gola.  
\- In questo modo? - Chiese Robin, simulando il gesto appena descritto da Gisborne. Guy trattenne il respiro, rabbrividendo mentre Robin gli sfiorava il collo con il coltello. Il suo istinto gli diceva di spingerlo via, di ribellarsi, ma si costrinse a rimanere immobile e a rievocare i suoi ricordi.  
\- No. - Disse a fatica. - Dall'altra parte.  
Robin cambiò mano.  
\- Così, allora?  
\- Sì. Ma era più alto di te.  
Robin annuì, ma non lo lasciò andare.  
\- E poi? Cosa gli ha impedito di ucciderti? In questo momento potrei tagliarti la gola senza troppa fatica, ma quel bandito non lo ha fatto, ti ha ferito, ma non in profondità come avrebbe potuto.  
Guy deglutì. Aveva l'impressione di sentire ancora il dolore bruciante che gli aveva attraversato il collo come un lampo quando la lama del bandito aveva trovato la sua pelle, ma si sforzò di concentrarsi sul resto, di ricordare ciò che aveva visto e sentito in quel momento.  
\- Il cavallo. Il mio cavallo si deve essere impennato. Credo che lo abbia colpito con gli zoccoli. Sì. Ho sentito un tonfo sordo e un gemito di dolore mentre quell'uomo mi feriva alla gola e poi di colpo mi hanno lasciato andare. Il cavallo continuava a scalpitare e nitrire alle mie spalle e io non avevo la forza di restare in piedi. Ho visto Marian per un attimo, credo, un ultimo sguardo mentre la trascinavano via e sono caduto in ginocchio e poi a terra. Sentivo gli zoccoli del cavallo che colpivano il suolo vicino al mio viso, ma non ho pensato che avrebbero potuto uccidermi, pensavo solo a Marian, a come l'avevano portata via da me…  
Guy si interruppe con una specie di singhiozzo e Robin lo lasciò andare.  
Gisborne sedette di peso su uno dei tronchi tagliati, tremando e Robin fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi a sua volta. Sapeva di aver sconvolto l'amico costringendolo a rivivere quei momenti orribili e il senso di colpa gli stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa.  
Mise una coperta sulle spalle di Guy, poi ne prese una per sé e sedette accanto a lui.  
\- Stai bene?  
\- No.  
\- Mi dispiace…  
\- No. So che è necessario. Spero che sia anche utile.  
\- È mancino.  
Guy lo guardò, perplesso e Robin indicò la cicatrice sul collo di Guy.  
\- L'uomo che ti ha fatto questo è mancino ed è alto più o meno quanto te. Sono indizi importanti, Gisborne, non credo che siano in molti ad avere entrambe le caratteristiche.  
\- Anche quello che sembrava il capo era alto. Potrebbe essere la stessa persona.  
\- Probabile. E questo significa che ce l'ha proprio con te per qualche motivo.  
\- Credevo che ormai fosse evidente. E no, non ho idea di cosa abbia di diverso rispetto a tutti gli altri che mi odiano.  
Robin riempì due boccali di vino e ne passò uno a Guy, poi rimasero a fissare il fuoco senza dire altro.  
Gisborne si costrinse a bere quel liquido forte e leggermente speziato. Ripensare all'aggressione in modo così dettagliato gli aveva lasciato un forte senso di nausea e una profonda angoscia, ma, come aveva detto anche a Robin, sapeva che era necessario.  
Per catturare quei banditi Guy era disposto a tutto, anche ad affrontare i suoi peggiori incubi.  
Quando arrivò a vuotare il boccale, Gisborne si sentiva un po' meglio: aveva smesso di tremare, la nausea era passata e lui era pronto a ricominciare, se Robin lo avesse ritenuto necessario.  
Alzò lo sguardo sull'amico per chiedergli cosa fare e si stupì nel vederlo terribilmente serio, quasi malinconico.  
\- Robin? Va tutto bene?  
L'altro si riscosse dai suoi pensieri con un sussulto e lo guardò.  
\- Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Sopravviverò.  
Robin annuì, assorto.  
\- Pensi… - Disse dopo un po', ma si interruppe subito.  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- No. Niente.  
Guy rimase a guardarlo senza dire nulla, in attesa e alla fine Robin si decise a continuare.  
\- Credi che Ghislaine possa sentire la mia mancanza? - Disse in fretta, imbarazzato, aspettandosi di sentire la risata di Guy.  
Ma Gisborne non rise.  
\- Forse è troppo piccola per rendersene conto, ma è normale che tu senta la sua. - Disse, serio. - Seth avrà sicuramente pianto perché io non ci sono…  
\- Lo stiamo facendo per loro, per proteggerli. - Cercò di incoraggiarlo Robin.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Già. Per loro. - Sussurrò piano, ma quella consapevolezza non faceva sentire meglio nessuno dei due.  



	62. The Hunt

\- Nonnino sceriffo?  
Sir Arthur alzò il viso dal rapporto che stava leggendo e vide Seth, fermo sulla porta con gli occhi lucidi e il volto arrossato dal pianto.  
Lo sceriffo gli fece cenno di entrare e il bambino corse verso di lui per arrampicarsi sulle sue ginocchia. Seth si aggrappò alla sua tunica e vi affondo il volto con un verso a metà tra un sospiro e un singhiozzo.  
Lo sceriffo poteva immaginare benissimo il motivo del suo pianto e gli accarezzò i capelli con affetto.  
\- Cosa c'è, Seth?  
\- Non riesco a trovare il mio papà e Adeline non vuole dirmi dov'è!  
\- Non vuole o non lo sa?  
\- Adeline sa sempre tutto!  
\- Sa anche che ora tu sei qui?  
Seth arrossì e scosse la testa.  
\- Mi ha messo a letto perché questa notte non riuscivo a dormire, ma non riesco a farlo nemmeno adesso. - Gli occhi del bambino si riempirono di lacrime. - Faccio i brutti sogni.  
\- Non devi allontanarti senza dirle nulla, o Adeline si preoccuperà per te, proprio come tu ti preoccupi per tuo padre.  
Lo sceriffo pensò con irritazione che avrebbe dovuto rimproverare le guardie: il bambino era stato minacciato dai banditi ed era sotto una sorveglianza speciale, non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di aggirarsi da solo per il castello senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
Seth lo guardò, intuì la sua ira e scoppiò in singhiozzi disperati.  
Sir Arthur sospirò: non era stata sua intenzione farlo piangere. Si alzò in piedi tenendolo in braccio e lo confortò dandogli qualche piccola pacca sulla schiena.  
\- Su, su, ora non piangere, non sono in collera con te.  
 _Ma con tuo padre sì._  
Seth tirò su col naso.  
\- Nonnino, tu lo sai dov'è il mio papà?  
Lo sceriffo rifletté per un attimo, pensando a come rispondere.  
\- Ora non è al castello, è insieme a Robin di Locksley.  
Seth lo guardò, un po' rasserenato.  
\- È con zio Robin? Devono salvare qualcuno insieme?  
\- Sì, direi di sì.  
\- Allora devo aspettarlo senza piangere. Il mio papà è un cavaliere e da grande sarò proprio come lui. Ma anche come zio Robin.  
\- Per fortuna per allora sarò troppo vecchio per fare lo sceriffo. - Disse Sir Arthur con una mezza risata e Seth lo fissò senza capire. - Non importa, sono certo che sarai bravissimo ed eroico. Ora che ne dici di tornare da Adeline?  
Seth annuì e sbadigliò, appoggiando la guancia alla spalla dello sceriffo. Ora che si sentiva più tranquillo iniziava ad avere sonno e lasciò che Sir Arthur lo portasse in braccio.  
\- Nonnino, quando il mio papà tornerà me lo dirai subito? - Mormorò, poi si addormentò pacificamente.  
Adeline lo stava cercando ansiosamente per il castello e scoppiò in lacrime di sollievo nel vederlo tra le braccia dello sceriffo. Fece strada all'uomo e lasciò che fosse lui a metterlo a letto e a rimboccargli le coperte, poi seguì Sir Arthur fuori dalla stanza.  
\- Badate a non perderlo ancora di vista. - La ammonì bonariamente lo sceriffo, poi si rivolse alle guardie e le rimproverò in tono molto più duro prima di tornare alle sue stanze.  
Si sentiva furioso sia con Locksley che con Gisborne per averlo messo in quella situazione e decise che non si sarebbe limitato ad avvertire Seth quando il padre si fosse deciso a ripresentarsi al castello, ma che ce lo avrebbe riportato di peso e che stavolta avrebbe fatto passare a lui e a Locksley ogni velleità di comportarsi in maniera irresponsabile.  
\- Archer! - Gridò e attese che il giovane lo raggiungesse.  
\- Signore?  
\- Oggi il principe preferisce restare al castello dopo le fatiche della caccia di ieri, fai in modo che ogni suo desiderio sia assecondato e che gli ospiti abbiano cibo e divertimenti a volontà. Oggi sei responsabile del castello, non mi deludere, Archer.  
\- Ha intenzione di lasciare Nottingham, signore? Vi servirà una scorta.  
\- Sì. Avvisa il capo dei cacciatori di preparare i cani con il fiuto migliore e poi mandami i tuoi uomini più affidabili e discreti.  
Archer lo guardò, un po' stupito.  
\- Andrete a caccia anche oggi?  
Lo sceriffo sorrise.  
\- Proprio così.  
  
Guy si sistemò meglio la maschera sul viso e spinse il cavallo ai margini della foresta. Robin Hood cavalcava accanto a lui ed entrambi erano cupi in volto.  
Attraversarono il villaggio di Nettlestone, rabbrividendo.  
Quel posto ormai era desolato, devastato dall'epidemia dell'anno precedente e reso ancora più deserto dall'attacco dei banditi. Attacco che i banditi avevano tentato di attribuire a loro due.  
I pochi abitanti rimasti erano nascosti nelle loro casupole, protetti dalle porte sbarrate.  
Robin scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Andiamo! Non potete pensare che siamo stati noi!  
\- Lascia stare, è inutile. - Sussurrò Guy. - Andiamo via.  
\- Ma te ne rendi conto? Noi li abbiamo aiutati! Li abbiamo sostenuti nei momenti più duri e ora credono alle prime voci che sentono?  
Un sasso schizzò fuori da una delle case e lo colpì in faccia, sfiorandogli uno zigomo.  
Guy afferrò le briglie del cavallo dell'amico e partì al galoppo.  
\- Andiamo, ho detto!  
Si allontanarono dal villaggio prima che anche gli altri abitanti potessero armarsi contro di loro.  
Guy non si fermò finché non furono nuovamente al sicuro nel folto degli alberi e solo allora si voltò a guardare Robin.  
Un rivolo di sangue gli sporcava la guancia, ma era il suo sguardo a essere veramente ferito.  
\- Gentaglia ingrata! - Disse Guy, rabbioso. - Non si meritano tutto quello che hai fatto per loro!  
Robin non gli rispose, riprese le redini del cavallo e fece proseguire l'animale, continuando a inoltrarsi nella foresta. Guy lo seguì da vicino e mise da parte la rabbia che provava per cercare di consolare l'amico.  
\- Torneranno ad amarti, non dubitarne. La gente di Knighton voleva farmi fuori e guardali ora. Se ce l'hanno con te è anche a causa mia, stammi lontano e ricominceranno a fidarsi.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Gisborne. La colpa è dei banditi.  
\- Che ce l'hanno con me. Cercano di screditare te perché evidentemente sanno che sei mio amico.  
\- Smettila. Non è autocommiserandoci che risolveremo il problema. Dobbiamo trovare quei criminali a tutti i costi e lo faremo insieme.  
\- Come? Per ora sappiamo solo che il capo è alto, ha i capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari e taglia le gole usando la mano sinistra.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Dalla descrizione potresti essere tu.  
\- Io non sono mancino. E quell'uomo aveva i capelli molto corti. Non l'ho visto bene perché era mascherato, ma di quello sono sicuro.  
Continuarono a cavalcare fino a raggiungere la strada che attraversava la foresta e proseguiva verso Nottingham e la costeggiarono restando nascosti tra gli alberi per tenere sotto controllo la gente che la seguiva.  
In città era giorno di mercato e molti mercanti e acquirenti erano diretti a Nottingham.  
\- Un tempo avresti derubato molti di quei carri. - Commentò Guy.  
\- Solo i più ricchi, quelli che potevano permettersi di donare un decimo dei loro averi per aiutare i poveri. E ovviamente gli alleati dello sceriffo. - Concluse Robin con un sogghigno.  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo fingendo esasperazione, ma tornò subito serio vedendo un cavallo che avanzava lentamente lungo la strada.  
\- Guarda. - Disse con orrore, indicando l'animale.  
Robin trattenne il respiro: l'andatura del cavallo era incerta perché nessuna mano guidava le sue redini, ma la sua sella non era vuota. Un uomo era seduto sul dorso dell'animale, con la schiena eretta, ma non era lui a tenersi dritto: era inchiodato alla sella e sostenuto dalle decine di frecce che gli trafiggevano il corpo. Rivoli di sangue avevano striato di rosso il mantello chiaro del cavallo, ma l'animale non sembrava essere ferito, nessuna delle frecce lo aveva toccato.  
Guy si rese conto che le frecce erano simili a quelle che usavano lui e Robin e provò una stretta allo stomaco nel rendersi conto che quella era la prima vittima legata alla minaccia che i banditi avevano lanciato allo sceriffo durante il banchetto con il principe.  
\- Quell'uomo è morto perché io sono ancora vivo… - Sussurrò e Robin scosse la testa.  
\- No. È morto perché quelli sono assassini spietati. Vieni, allontaniamoci prima che qualcuno ci veda e ne approfitti per accusarci anche di questo delitto.  
Robin girò il cavallo e si addentrò nella foresta e Guy lo seguì.  
Nessuno dei due si accorse dell'uomo mascherato nascosto tra i cespugli che li stava osservando. Il bandito era immobile, coperto da un mantello fatto di sterpaglie e seguiva con lo sguardo Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno.  
Sorrise tra sé: il suo capo aveva detto che prima o poi quei due sarebbero apparsi, attirati dalla scia di sangue che la sua banda si sarebbe lasciata dietro e così era stato.  
Accostò le mani alle labbra e fischiò, imitando perfettamente uno degli uccelli della foresta, poi si mosse per seguire Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno da una distanza di sicurezza.  
La caccia era aperta.  
  
Sir Arthur fece cenno ai soldati di restare indietro a qualche passo di distanza e scese da cavallo per avvicinarsi ai cacciatori con i cani.  
\- Questi sono quelli col fiuto migliore? - Chiese al capo dei cacciatori.  
\- Sì, signore.  
\- Sanno trovare una traccia?  
\- Fate annusare loro ciò che volete che trovino e loro lo faranno. Una volta Sir Guy li ha usati per cercare di catturare Robin Hood.  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò, interessato.  
\- E ci è riuscito?  
\- No, ma solo perché lo sceriffo li ha fatti ritirare prima di raggiungere i fuorilegge. Ma abbiamo trovato e distrutto i loro depositi di provviste.  
\- Bene. Devo far annusare ai cani l'odore che devono trovare? Così?  
Lo sceriffo mise un indumento davanti al muso di uno dei cani e il capo dei cacciatori sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Ma quella non è la giacca di Sir Guy?!  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò, poi spostò lo sguardo su ognuno degli altri cacciatori e sui soldati della scorta.  
\- Signori, mi è stata garantita la vostra discrezione. Se dovessi sentir girare anche una sola parola su quello che faremo oggi, ne sarei molto contrariato. Molto. E vi assicuro che non sarebbe affatto piacevole. È tutto chiaro?  
Gli uomini lo guardarono, a disagio, e alla fine il capo dei cacciatori e il comandante dei soldati annuirono, anche a nome degli altri.  
Lo sceriffo approvò con un cenno secco del capo, fece annusare la giacca di Guy anche agli altri cani e poi risalì in sella.  
\- Bene. - Disse. - Che la caccia abbia inizio.  



	63. We're Not Alone

\- Mi chiedo chi fosse quell'uomo… - Disse Robin, continuando a spingere il cavallo tra gli alberi della foresta. Dovevano allontanarsi il più possibile dal luogo di quel brutale omicidio oppure avrebbero facilitato le cose ai banditi, visto che la loro intenzione era quella di incolpare loro.  
\- Ha importanza? - Chiese Guy, abbattuto. - Era un uomo ed è morto a causa mia.  
\- Non dire idiozie, Gisborne. È morto perché è finito nelle mani di quegli assassini.  
\- Quello che hanno fatto a lui vogliono farlo a Seth! E solo perché io sono suo padre!  
\- Seth è al sicuro.  
\- Al castello? Come se non ci fossero almeno una dozzina di modi per entrarci indisturbati e tu ne sai qualcosa.  
\- Quello era quando al comando delle guardie c'eri tu. Archer è molto più scrupoloso con l'addestramento dei soldati, almeno negli ultimi tempi.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- In ogni caso non è sufficiente. Quei banditi sono infidi e letali e basterebbe una minima distrazione per mettere in pericolo Seth. Dobbiamo concludere questa storia il prima possibile: o troviamo un modo per farli fuori oppure mi consegnerò a loro.  
Robin lo fissò, sconcertato.  
\- Sei impazzito, Gisborne?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. Ma non posso tollerare che venga sparso tanto sangue a causa mia. Se dovessi perdere Seth o Marian… - Si interruppe per un attimo. - Non credo che potrei sopportarlo, Robin. Non di nuovo.  
\- Non succederà.  
\- Come puoi esserne certo?  
\- Fidati di me. Nessuno perderà nessuno. E te lo proibisco, Gisborne, ti vieto anche solo di pensare di consegnarti a quelle bestie. Giura che non lo farai.  
Guy lo guardò: se pensava ai pericoli che avrebbero potuto correre i suoi cari, la paura minacciava di paralizzarlo e di impedirgli di ragionare razionalmente, ma voleva credere a Robin, fidarsi di lui.  
L'amico non si era mai arreso, nemmeno in situazioni peggiori e non importava se la gente dei villaggi aveva perso la fiducia in lui, Guy era pronto ad affidargli la propria vita.  
\- Lo prometto. Ma ora sbrigati a tirare fuori uno dei tuoi mezzi piani.  
Robin sperò di essere all'altezza della promessa che aveva fatto a Guy e pensò con orrore a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse fallito, ma respinse quel pensiero con forza. Lui era Robin Hood, non sarebbe stato sconfitto da una banda di criminali.  
\- Il cavallo con quel poveretto veniva da nord, torniamo verso la strada e cerchiamo di trovare il luogo dove è stato ucciso. Forse qualcuno ha visto gli assassini oppure potrebbero aver lasciato qualche traccia da seguire.  
\- Non dovrebbe essere troppo lontano, - rifletté Guy – la strada è molto frequentata nei giorni di mercato, un cavallo con sopra un morto non può aver camminato tanto a lungo prima di essere avvistato da qualcuno…  
Robin lo interruppe alzando una mano di scatto.  
Guy smise di parlare e lo interrogò con lo sguardo.  
\- Non siamo soli. - Disse Robin a bassa voce. - Qualcuno ci sta seguendo.  
  
Allan e Much si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato e si affrettarono a raggiungere Marian lungo il sentiero che da Clun si inoltrava nella foresta.  
La ragazza camminava a testa bassa, scura in volto.  
\- Non prendertela troppo. - Disse Allan, in tono leggero. - Giz te lo aveva detto che non è molto amato, no? Non dovresti essere così sorpresa se lo odiano.  
Marian si fermò di colpo e Much, subito dietro di lei, rischiò di caderle addosso.  
\- Non è questione di essere amato od odiato! Guy mi ha raccontato tutto ed effettivamente non posso biasimare che ce l'ha con lui, ma questo è diverso! Hai sentito cosa hanno detto? Invece di cercare di fermare gli assassini, tutta quella gente progettava di catturare Guy e consegnarlo a loro! È inumano! È da vigliacchi!  
\- E meno male che Giz ha ascoltato Robin e non è venuto con noi a parlare con la gente dei villaggi, altrimenti temo che avrebbero cercato di farlo sul serio.  
\- Questa storia non mi piace per niente. - Brontolò Much. - Se Gisborne non fosse stato così… così… Gisborne, avremmo tutti molti guai in meno e Robin non correrebbe tanti pericoli.  
\- Guy ha riconosciuto i suoi errori! Sa di aver sbagliato, ma ormai non può farci nulla, non si può cambiare il passato. - Protestò Marian e anche Allan si rivolse a Much.  
\- Giz mi ha salvato la vita e non una sola volta. Ha salvato anche il re. E devi ammettere che Robin correrebbe lo stesso dei rischi, sembra che non possa farne a meno.  
\- Voi due siete di parte. Lei lo ama e tu lavori per lui. - Disse Much, di malumore.  
\- E tu sei geloso perché Robin è diventato suo amico.  
\- Non è vero! - Protestò Much, indignato. - Figuriamoci se sono geloso di Gisborne.  
Allan stava per ribattere con una battuta quando Marian li zittì bruscamente.  
\- Ascoltate!  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
\- Sono cani! - Esclamò Allan.  
\- E sembrano tanti… - Aggiunse Much, preoccupato. Entrambi ricordavano la brutta esperienza che avevano avuto quando Gisborne aveva cercato di catturare Robin Hood usando una muta di cani.  
\- Sono anche vicini! - Disse Allan e gli altri due lo guardarono, spaventati.  
\- Sicuramente non cercano noi… - Suggerì Marian.  
\- E se fossero gli assassini? Scappiamo! - Disse Much.  
\- Non c'è tempo. Saliamo su quell'albero, le fronde ci nasconderanno.  
Allan aiutò Marian a salire, poi lui e Much si arrampicarono in fretta e rimasero tutti e tre immobili, respirando il più piano possibile.  
Poco dopo i primi cani apparvero lungo il sentiero, seguiti dallo sceriffo di Nottingham e da soldati e cacciatori a cavallo.  
In un primo momento i cani si slanciarono lungo il sentiero e Marian, Allan e Much pensarono di essere riusciti a nascondersi bene, ma poi alcuni segugi tornarono indietro, seguendo una pista e si fermarono proprio sotto il loro albero, abbaiando furiosamente.  
Lo sceriffo si fece avanti senza scendere da cavallo.  
\- Gisborne! - Chiamò. - Ormai vi ho trovato, smettete di nascondervi!  
Marian, Allan e Much si scambiarono uno sguardo stupito.  
\- Ma Guy non è qui. - Sussurrò Marian.  
\- Lui no, ma il suo odore sì. Quella che indossi non è una sua camicia? E voi due state sempre appiccicati, dormite insieme e non vi staccate mai se proprio non potete farne a meno, non mi sorprende che i cani abbiano trovato te se stavano cercando lui.  
\- Gisborne! - Lo sceriffo chiamò di nuovo, impaziente. - So che siete lì, fatevi vedere subito oppure darò ordine ai soldati di abbattere quell'albero.  
\- Che facciamo? - Chiese Much, in preda al panico.  
Allan alzò le spalle.  
\- Che vuoi fare? Scendiamo. Male che vada lo sceriffo ci getterà nelle segrete per qualche giorno, ma meglio lui dei banditi.  
Cominciò a scivolare giù lungo il tronco prima ancora di finire la frase e Marian e Much lo seguirono poco dopo.  
Lo sceriffo li guardò, poi lanciò un'occhiata all'albero.  
\- E Gisborne?  
\- Non è qui. - Disse Marian.  
Sir Arthur la guardò, scettico.  
\- È vero. - Disse Allan. - Giz non è insieme a noi, ci avete trovati perché lei indossa una sua camicia. Abbattete pure l'albero se non ci credete.  
\- Lo state cercando _coi cani_? Come un criminale? - Chiese Marian, incredula e indignata.  
Lo sceriffo sospirò.  
\- Non mi avete dato molta scelta, non credete? Se non fosse fuggito in quel modo, non sarei costretto a usare tali mezzi per riportarlo al castello.  
\- Non avete pensato che forse Guy non vuole essere riportato al castello per essere rinchiuso in una stanza senza poter fare nulla mentre quegli assassini minacciano suo figlio?! Invece di cercare lui, dovreste impegnarvi per catturare i banditi!  
\- Avete idea di quanto li abbiamo cercati quando voi siete stata rapita? Archer e Locksley hanno passato giorni interi alla loro ricerca, impiegando la maggior parte delle forze militari di Nottingham senza ottenere praticamente alcun risultato. Anche se i nostri soldati sono riusciti a uccidere alcuni dei banditi, il resto della banda continua a sfuggirci e a spargere altro sangue, quante possibilità pensate che possano avere lui e Locksley da soli? Credete che stia cercando vostro marito per riaffermare la mia autorità o per fargli un dispetto? Voglio evitare che quel povero bambino resti orfano.  
\- Guy non è solo. Ha noi. - Disse Marian, debolmente.  
Lo sceriffo guardò lei, Allan e Much e scosse la testa.  
\- Non dubito delle vostre buone intenzioni, ma temo che non sia sufficiente. Troverò entrambi, li riporterò a Nottingham che lo vogliano o no e solo dopo potremo discutere sul da farsi. Voi tre potete decidere se aiutarci a raggiungere Gisborne e Locksley oppure se essere scortati al castello dai miei soldati.  
\- Verremo con voi. - Disse Marian, di malavoglia e Sir Arthur annuì.  
Fece cenno a uno degli uomini di lasciare un cavallo a Marian, mentre Allan e Much dovettero salire in sella dietro ad altre due guardie.  
Lo sceriffo fece ripartire i cani e si rimisero in cammino.  
  



	64. At the Old Water Mill

\- Hood?  
Robin udì il sussurro angosciato di Guy, ma non mostrò alcuna reazione, fingendo di essere impegnato a scegliere il sentiero giusto.  
\- Non farti prendere dal panico, Gisborne. Continua a muoverti. - Disse a bassa voce, in tono casuale come se avesse fatto un'osservazione sul tempo o su uno degli ultimi pettegolezzi del castello.  
Guy rimase in ascolto, cercando di individuare ogni rumore diverso da quelli normali della foresta per capire quanti fossero i loro inseguitori.  
Troppi.  
Erano praticamente circondati.  
\- Se hai un mezzo piano tiralo fuori _ora._  
\- Non abbiamo speranze di sconfiggerli tutti, non qui. Ci serve un posto adatto a difenderci e contrattaccare. Continua a fare finta di niente, se capiscono che sappiamo della loro presenza, attaccheranno subito.  
Gisborne rabbrividì pensando che avrebbero potuto essere trafitti dalle frecce dei banditi da un momento all'altro e all'improvviso il mantello da Guardiano Notturno gli sembrò troppo leggero e sottile.  
\- Sei Robin Hood, la foresta è il tuo regno, conosci un posto adatto?  
\- Il mulino abbandonato. È più avanti, lungo il fiume, verso Locksley.  
Guy lo guardò, stupito.  
\- C'è ancora? Era già inutilizzato quando eravamo piccoli...  
Robin sorrise alle parole di Guy.  
Quando il vecchio mulino si era rotto, gli abitanti di Locksley avevano giudicato più conveniente costruirne uno nuovo più vicino al villaggio che non riparare quello vecchio. L'edificio era stato abbandonato ed era frequentato solo dai bambini che andavano a giocarci di giorno e da giovani focosi che ci portavano le ragazze di notte. A lui era capitato di utilizzarlo in entrambi i modi nel corso degli anni.  
\- Non funzionava più, ma l'edificio era solido, l'ultima volta che sono passato da quelle parti era ancora in piedi. Ti ricordi dov'è?  
\- Sì.  
\- Sei pronto? Dovremo raggiungerlo prima che loro riescano a circondarci se vogliamo avere la speranza di ripararci lì dentro.  
Guy fece un impercettibile cenno di assenso con la testa, poi entrambi spronarono i cavalli all'improvviso, lanciandoli al galoppo tra gli alberi. Un attimo dopo i banditi partirono all'inseguimento.  
  
Lo sceriffo fece segno ai cacciatori di trattenere i cani e si portò alla testa del gruppo.  
Una piccola folla era radunata in mezzo alla strada principale e Sir Arthur si fece avanti per vedere cosa fosse successo.  
La gente riconobbe lo sceriffo, si fece da parte per lasciarlo passare e Sir Arthur vide il corpo.  
Il morto era ancora a cavallo, trafitto da molte frecce e con la testa reclinata in avanti.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Signore, il cavallo vagava lungo la strada, lo abbiamo trovato poco fa. Roderick, il mercante di lana, è andato di corsa al castello per avvisare i soldati, non pensavamo che sareste arrivati così presto.  
Lo sceriffo non disse che in realtà era lì per caso e si limitò ad annuire.  
Fece cenno ai suoi soldati perché tirassero giù il cadavere e lo sistemassero sul carro di uno dei mercanti presenti per riportarlo in città.  
Una delle guardie estrasse una freccia dal cadavere e la osservò.  
\- Questa è di Robin Hood.  
\- No!  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare Marian. La ragazza era scesa da cavallo e si era avvicinata, pallida ma decisa.  
\- No, Lady Marian? - Chiese lo sceriffo. - Cosa intendete?  
\- Questa non è una delle frecce di Robin. Può sembrarlo, ma è diversa. Chiedete anche a loro, se non ci credete.  
Indicò Allan e Much e i due uomini si affrettarono ad annuire.  
La gente radunata la guardò, poco convinta, borbottando che una donna non poteva sapere nulla di certi argomenti, ma lo sceriffo la guardò attentamente.  
\- Ora mi direte che quella con l'impennaggio nero non è del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Esattamente.  
\- Vi _ricordate_ di come sono fatte le frecce di Robin Hood?  
\- Robin è molto amico di mio marito ed è sposato alla sorella di Guy. Ho avuto occasione di vedere le sue frecce.  
\- E il Guardiano Notturno? Come fate a essere così certa anche di lui?  
Marian non disse nulla, consapevole di aver fatto un passo falso.  
\- Signore? - Intervenne il capo dei cacciatori, avvicinandosi. - I cani hanno trovato una traccia.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò, preoccupato. L'omicidio era avvenuto da poco, quindi gli assassini potevano essere ancora nei dintorni e se i cani avevano trovato una pista da seguire, significava che anche Guy di Gisborne non era troppo lontano.  
Sir Arthur aveva un pessimo presentimento al riguardo.  
\- Voi quattro scortate il corpo e questa gente al castello e avvisate Archer. - Disse, indicando alcuni soldati. - Voi altri, con me!  
Marian risalì a cavallo e fece per affiancarsi allo sceriffo.  
\- Tornate al castello anche voi.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Non sono stupida, so cosa significa tutto questo. Non mi rimanderete al castello mentre Guy potrebbe essere in pericolo.  
\- Una più ostinata dell'altro… - Brontolò lo sceriffo, poi guardò Much e Allan. - Voi due proteggetela e tutti e tre restate indietro, insieme ai soldati. - Alzò un dito verso Marian per impedirle di protestare. - Lady Gisborne, queste sono le condizioni per venire con noi.  
Disobbeditemi e giuro che, donna o non donna, vi getterò a marcire nelle segrete. Andiamo, fate ripartire i cani.  
  
Guy incitò il cavallo ad aumentare la velocità e lo guidò tra gli alberi senza rallentare. Ogni tanto un ramo sottile o le spine di qualche cespuglio gli sferzavano il viso mentre avanzava, curvo sulla sella per offrire un bersaglio minore ai nemici che lo inseguivano.  
Robin era scomparso nella foresta scegliendo un sentiero diverso dal suo. In quella situazione sarebbe stato inutile e dannoso continuare a procedere affiancati, mentre separandosi avrebbero diviso anche le forze nemiche. Si sarebbero ritrovati al mulino abbandonato, ma fino a quel momento ognuno di loro avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo e non avrebbe potuto permettersi alcun errore.  
Gisborne sentì un sibilo accanto all'orecchio e vide una freccia che lo superava e andava a perdersi nel sottobosco. Pensò che c'era mancato poco e spronò il cavallo per distanziare i banditi, conducendolo lungo un percorso irregolare per confondere le idee dei suoi inseguitori.  
Il suo stallone nero li avrebbe distanziati molto più facilmente, ma come Guardiano Notturno era costretto a usare animali più comuni e meno riconoscibili.  
Scorse il fiume tra gli alberi e puntò in quella direzione, spuntando sulla riva sassosa. Il mulino era ancora in piedi, notò con un certo sollievo, ma per raggiungerlo avrebbe dovuto percorrere un lungo tratto di riva scoperto.  
Guy scorse una figura affacciata a una delle finestre dell'edificio e si rese conto con sollievo che Robin ce l'aveva fatta e che doveva essere riuscito a seminare gli inseguitori, almeno temporaneamente.  
Colpì i fianchi del cavallo con gli speroni per fargli aumentare il passo e si concesse di sperare che ce l'avrebbe fatta, ormai mancava molto poco.  
Sentì sibilare altre frecce intorno a lui e improvvisamente il cavallo emise un nitrito straziante, gli cedettero le zampe anteriori e crollò a terra. Gisborne si trovò a volare in avanti, atterrò dolorosamente sulla riva, rotolando tra i ciottoli e si costrinse a rialzarsi subito per riprendere a correre verso il mulino.  
Poco dopo sentì un forte colpo al braccio e un dolore acuto gli strappò un grido mentre cadeva in avanti.  
Era la fine. Ora altre frecce lo avrebbero trafitto e lui non avrebbe avuto scampo.  
Guy tremò, ansimando nel sentire il sibilo delle frecce che gli passavano accanto e chiuse gli occhi aspettando di essere colpito, ma quando ciò non avvenne, si rese conto che le frecce provenivano da davanti a lui e non da dietro.  
Robin stava cercando di proteggerlo, mirando ai nemici per impedire loro di tirare contro di lui.  
\- Rialzati, presto! - Gridò Robin e Guy si ritrovò ad obbedirgli nonostante il dolore.  
Corse barcollando verso il mulino e, come fu abbastanza vicino, Robin lo afferrò per un lembo del mantello, lo tirò all'interno e sbarrò la porta.  
Guy crollò a terra, cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre Robin si assicurava di aver sbarrato tutte le porte e le finestre tranne quella che gli sarebbe servita per usare l'arco.  
\- Gisborne? Stai bene? Vieni qui se ce la fai.  
Guy si trascinò accanto a Robin e rimase inginocchiato a terra accanto a lui, incapace di rialzarsi.  
L'amico scagliò una freccia abbattendo uno dei banditi e si chinò su Gisborne per esaminare la freccia che gli aveva trapassato il braccio.  
Prese un pugnale e tagliò la stoffa della camicia di Guy per esporre la ferita.  
\- Stai fermo. Non sembra profonda, ma devo provare a estrarla. Sei pronto? Conto fino a tre e poi la tiro via.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Uno…  
Robin estrasse la freccia con un movimento rapido e preciso e Guy gridò di dolore, poi, non appena ebbe ripreso fiato, guardò male Robin.  
\- Avevi detto al tre!  
\- Mentivo. Avresti irrigidito i muscoli e sarebbe stato più difficile estrarla. Riesci a bendarti la ferita?  
Guy fece cenno di sì. Strappò via un pezzo della manica tagliata e la usò per fasciarsi il braccio.  
Robin aveva ragione, non era molto profonda anche se faceva un male infernale.  
\- Riesci a usare il braccio?  
Guy si tolse l'arco dalla schiena e provò a tenderlo. Faceva male, ma poteva farlo.  
\- Sì.  
L'amico gli fece cenno di mettersi a lato della finestra.  
\- Se provano ad avvicinarsi, colpiscili, ma aspetta che siano a portata. Non abbiamo molte frecce e non dobbiamo sprecarle.  
Guy obbedì senza discutere e Robin lo osservò. Gisborne sembrava piuttosto malconcio: l'ombra scura di un livido stava cominciando ad apparire sul suo mento mentre un'escoriazione gli segnava il lato sinistro del viso fino al punto coperto dalla maschera.  
\- Stai bene?  
Guy non rispose subito. Era dolorante un po' ovunque, ma non credeva di avere ferite gravi. La freccia che lo aveva colpito al braccio era probabilmente quella che aveva fatto danni peggiori.  
\- Hanno ucciso il mio cavallo. - Disse.  
\- Sei fortunato che non abbiano ucciso _te_. Quando ti ho visto cadere ho temuto che fossi spacciato.  
\- Lo sarei se non mi avessi difeso col tuo arco. Robin...  
\- Aspetta a ringraziarmi. Prima dobbiamo uscirne vivi e non è così scontato.  



	65. Carved in Wood

Robin si affacciò alla finestra, scagliò una freccia e sogghignò nel veder cadere il bandito che aveva provato ad avvicinarsi al mulino, poi guardò Gisborne e il suo sorriso si spense.  
\- Guy, siediti per un po', sei ferito.  
L'amico lo guardò e scosse la testa, ostinatamente.  
\- Posso ancora combattere.  
\- No, se perdi i sensi. Stai ancora sanguinando e hai preso una bella botta cadendo da cavallo.  
Robin allungò una mano a toccargli il collo e scosse la testa: la pelle di Guy era fredda e madida di sudore e Robin aveva già visto quei sintomi in Terra Santa, dopo che qualcuno dei suoi compagni era stato ferito.  
Gli tenne la mano sulla spalla e lo spinse in giù per farlo sedere a terra. Guy non oppose molta resistenza e Robin capì che doveva sentirsi più debole di quello che diceva.  
\- Anzi, forse è meglio se ti stendi finché non mi servirà il tuo aiuto.  
\- No…  
\- Non servirà a niente fare l'eroe se poi non sarai in grado di combattere. - Gli passò la fiasca di pelle che portava a tracolla. - Tieni, bevi un po' d'acqua e sdraiati, ti avvertirò io quando avrò bisogno di te.  
Guy gli obbedì e si stese sul pavimento polveroso, avvolgendosi nel mantello. Si sentiva debole e aveva freddo, anche se dopo essersi steso si sentiva la testa un po' meno leggera.  
Robin lanciò un'altra freccia, poi si tolse il mantello che indossava e lo usò per coprire Guy.  
\- Meglio?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Ancora una volta sono in debito con te.  
\- Già, e aspetta di vedere quando il mio piano ci tirerà fuori dai guai.  
\- Che piano, Hood?  
\- Ci sto lavorando.  
\- Ah, il piano che devi ancora inventarti.  
\- Oh, mi verrà qualcosa in mente, non ne dubito. Passami le tue frecce.  
Guy gli porse la faretra e Robin unì le proprie frecce a quelle del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Non sono molte. - Commentò Guy.  
\- Vuol dire che dovremo farcele bastare.  
Non parlarono per un po' e Guy rimase fermo a terra, cercando di riprendere le forze. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza in cui si trovavano e gli venne in mente un ricordo di tanto tempo prima che lo fece sorridere tra sé.  
Robin lo notò.  
\- Che c'è?  
Guy alzò lo sguardo su di lui e scosse appena la testa.  
\- Niente, una sciocchezza di quando eravamo bambini.  
\- Raccontamela.  
Gisborne guardò l'amico, un po' stupito da quella richiesta e si rese conto che Robin non era affatto tranquillo come cercava di apparire.  
_Pensa che moriremo tutti e due._  
\- È solo una stupidaggine.  
\- Non importa, non ho niente di meglio da fare.  
\- E va bene. Avrò avuto nove o dieci anni, nostro padre non era ancora partito per la guerra. Non so perché mi ero messo in testa di fare uno scherzo a Isabella, forse volevo vendicarmi per qualche dispetto che mi aveva fatto, non ricordo più il motivo. Avevo deciso di catturare una rana per nasconderla nel letto di mia sorella ed ero convinto di poterne trovare una da queste parti.  
\- Ce n'erano! - Intervenne Robin, sorridendo. - Mi ricordo che in primavera facevano le uova vicino alla ruota rotta del mulino. Quando si schiudevano mi divertivo a guardare i girini.  
\- Già. Comunque quel giorno passai mezza giornata a sguazzare nell'acqua bassa, cercando di catturare una rana.  
\- E ci sei riuscito, poi?  
\- No. Ma quando sono uscito dall'acqua ho avuto una brutta sorpresa.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Sanguisughe. Mi si erano attaccate alle gambe senza che me ne accorgessi e quando alla fine le ho viste, mi sono spaventato a morte. Non so perché ma mi ero convinto che fossero diavoli venuti a punirmi perché volevo far piangere mia sorella e nostra madre ci mise un intero pomeriggio a convincermi che non era così. - Guy ridacchiò. - Vedi? Te l'ho detto che era una sciocchezza.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- A quanto pare abbiamo avuto entrambi brutte esperienze da queste parti.  
\- Perché, a te cosa è successo?  
Robin sorrise tra sé.  
\- Se te lo racconto, giura di non dirlo a Isabella.  
Guy pensò che per come stavano andando le cose, avrebbe avuto poche possibilità di poter rivedere la sorella, ma cercò di respingere quel timore.  
\- Prometto. Cosa hai combinato?  
\- Ero un ragazzino, avevo scoperto da poco le attrattive del corpo femminile ed ero fermamente intenzionato a scoprire tutti i segreti di quel nuovo mondo misterioso. Non facevo altro che girare intorno alle ragazze del villaggio e il bello è che essendo il signore del maniero, molte di loro erano ben disposte nei miei confronti, forse perché speravano di ottenere qualche privilegio.  
Guy emise una specie di sbuffo divertito.  
\- E pensare che facevi tanto l'indignato quando ti avevo detto che costringevo le servitrici di Locksley a massaggiarmi i piedi di notte.  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Quella era una situazione ben diversa! Le ragazze del villaggio mi assecondavano di loro volontà, tu le obbligavi terrorizzandole!  
Guy lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Ma ci hai creduto davvero? Lo avevo detto solo per provocarti.  
\- Devi ammettere che dopo la storia di Annie non era così inverosimile.  
\- Prima di iniziare a corteggiare Marian forse sì, ma dopo non ho più guardato nessun'altra donna.  
Fece un sospiro al pensiero che forse non sarebbe riuscito a rivederla, ma si fece forza pensando che almeno lei sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
\- Continua con la tua storia, Hood.  
Robin prese due frecce e le lanciò in successione, poi riabbassò l'arco e riprese a raccontare.  
\- Ero sempre molto impegnato a corteggiare quelle ragazze, ogni tanto strappavo qualche bacio, più raramente qualcosa di più. Il problema è che facevo sì grandi dichiarazioni romantiche e passionali, ma non mi limitavo a farle a una sola ragazza alla volta. C'era un periodo in cui corteggiavo tre giovani contemporaneamente e le portavo a turno qui al mulino per amoreggiare un po'. Credo di non aver mai inventato tante storie come in quelle settimane, ma alla fine tutte quelle bugie dovevano pur ritorcersi contro di me.  
Guy lo guardò, curioso.  
\- Come?  
\- Ho confuso i giorni e per sbaglio ho dato appuntamento qui a tutte e tre nello stesso momento. Tu adesso ridi, ma non è stato affatto divertente quando si sono rese conto che avevo raccontato a tutte e tre le stesse storie.  
Guy sfiorò con un dito i segni incisi nel legno del pavimento. I giovani innamorati sembravano avere l'abitudine di incidere il proprio nome, o almeno le iniziali, accanto a quello dell'amata sul legno del vecchio mulino.  
\- Magari avevi scritto anche il tuo nome insieme a quello di ognuna delle ragazze.  
Robin sorrise, divertito.  
\- Ovvio. Ma credevo di essere stato molto furbo perché lo avevo inciso in punti distanti tra loro.  
Guy ridacchiò, osservando le molte incisioni.  
\- Chissà se ci sono ancora. Questo posto deve aver visto molto amore in tutti questi anni… - Si interruppe di colpo, trattenendo il respiro e Robin lo guardò.  
Gisborne era steso su un fianco e sembrava essersi un po' ripreso, ma stava fissando attentamente una delle incisioni, vecchia e abbastanza rovinata dal passare del tempo, ma ancora perfettamente leggibile.  
\- Guarda, Hood. - Disse Guy, a bassa voce. Robin controllò che i banditi non si avvicinassero, poi lanciò uno sguardo all'amico.  
\- Ti sembra il momento?  
\- Sono solo iniziali, ma ne sono sicuro, queste lettere le ha incise mia madre. Aveva un modo particolare di scrivere la lettera “g” e nessuno lo faceva così.  
Robin spalancò gli occhi, stupito e si chinò a guardare.  
\- E questa è l'iniziale di mio padre! Lui aveva il vezzo di aggiungere dei piccoli segni alle linee dritte, in modo da farle sembrare delle frecce. Guarda, lì si vede bene.  
\- Probabilmente si incontravano qui di nascosto.  
\- Già…  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, turbati da quella scoperta.  
Guy tenne la mano sull'iniziale della madre pensando che lei era stata proprio in quel punto e che probabilmente lì era stata felice, forse per una delle ultime volte nella sua vita.  
_Maman, proteggimi. Proteggi entrambi._  
\- Gisborne.  
La voce di Robin lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Ora ce la fai ad alzarti? Ti senti meglio?  
Guy si mise cautamente a sedere. Si sentiva un po' debole, ma non rischiava di svenire.  
\- Sì. Cosa succede?  
\- Queste sono le ultime due frecce. Dopo saranno liberi di avvicinarsi e dovremo combattere.  
Robin gliene porse una ed entrambi tesero l'arco, mirando ai banditi che si avvicinavano.  
Entrambe le frecce colpirono il bersaglio.  
\- Bene, due di meno. - Disse Guy, con ferocia.  
\- Sono comunque troppi.  
\- Vuoi arrenderti, Hood?!  
\- Certo che no. Se è destino che oggi dobbiamo cadere, lo faremo combattendo.  
Guy appoggiò a terra l'arco e sguainò la spada.  
\- Io sono pronto.  



	66. Thief!

Robin mosse la spada con uno scatto fulmineo e l'uomo che lo stava attaccando cadde con un gorgoglio soffocato, portandosi le mani alla gola sanguinante mentre si accasciava a terra.  
Accanto a lui, Guy combatteva con un ritmo più lento, ma costante, cercando di ottenere il vantaggio maggiore impiegando meno energie possibili.  
Robin approvò mentalmente quella strategia, Guy era ferito e la loro situazione quasi disperata, ma Gisborne non si stava lasciando prendere dal panico e cercava di impiegare al meglio le proprie forze per abbattere il maggior numero di nemici.  
Purtroppo, si rese conto Robin, non era sufficiente.  
I loro nemici erano troppi, abili e ben armati, ormai era solo questione di tempo e sarebbero stati sconfitti.  
Anche Gisborne sembrava esserne perfettamente consapevole.  
\- Hood, è la fine, vero?  
Robin annuì, tristemente.  
\- Per entrambi, amico mio.  
\- Cadere combattendo al tuo fianco è un onore.  
\- Facciamo in modo che almeno sia memorabile.  
Rinnovarono gli sforzi per resistere ai loro nemici, ma alla fine i banditi riuscirono a disarmarli e a immobilizzarli.  
Quando i banditi iniziarono a legarli, Robin e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo angosciato. Era evidente che non avevano intenzione di ucciderli subito, ma comunque non potevano sperare di salvarsi: significava solo che la loro fine sarebbe stata lunga e probabilmente umiliante.  
Il capo dei banditi si fece avanti e gli altri si allargarono per lasciarlo passare.  
Robin lo osservò: era un uomo forte e alto almeno quanto Gisborne, ma i suoi movimenti avevano qualcosa di strano, una specie di energia nervosa, come se anche il suo corpo fosse guidato dalla luce folle che gli ardeva nello sguardo.  
 _Quest'uomo è pazzo. Di una follia lucida, ma pazzo._  
Guy era immobile, con la testa china e ansimava, in parte per la fatica del combattimento e in parte per il terrore della fine che li aspettava. Il capo dei banditi si avvicinò a loro e li osservò attentamente, poi fece un cenno ai suoi uomini e Robin e Guy vennero trascinati verso un lato del mulino, vicino alla vecchia macina di pietra.  
I banditi lanciarono due corde sopra alle travi del soffitto e Guy sussultò pensando che volessero impiccarli, ma i loro nemici si limitarono a legare le funi a quelle che imprigionavano i loro polsi e a tirarle con uno strattone in modo che avessero le mani bloccate in alto.  
Guy trattenne un lamento quando una fitta di dolore gli attraversò il braccio ferito e Robin lo vide impallidire.  
Il capo dei banditi attese che i suoi uomini finissero di legare anche le gambe di Robin e Guy alle colonne che sostenevano il tetto del mulino, poi fece un cenno e i banditi uscirono, lasciandolo solo con i suoi prigionieri.  
Soltanto allora il capo sguainò un pugnale affilato e parlò, avvicinandosi a loro.  
\- Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno… - Disse a bassa voce, con una nota di trionfo. - Gli eroi della gente, i salvatori dell'Inghilterra… Ma scommetto che griderete come maiali scannati quando inizierò a staccarvi la pelle una striscia alla volta.  
\- Vigliacco! - Disse Robin. - Sei così privo d'onore da ucciderci senza darci nemmeno la possibilità di difenderci? Così poco uomo da essere capace di versare il sangue dei propri nemici solo quando sono indifesi?  
\- È tutta qui la famosa eloquenza di Robin Hood? Sono deluso. Le tue parole non possono salvarti. Morirai qui, ora e ti assicuro che piangerai. Il tuo sangue sarà un'altra goccia aggiunta all'oceano di quello che verserò finché non avrò ciò che voglio.  
\- Non ucciderlo, allora! - Gridò Guy. - Hai già quello che desideri!  
\- No! Smettila! Non dire altro! - Cercò di zittirlo Robin, ma l'amico non lo ascoltò.  
\- Sono Guy di Gisborne! È me che volevi, no? Prendi la mia vita e non fare altre vittime!  
Il capo dei banditi lo guardò con odio e si avventò su di lui, sollevando il pugnale, ma non lo usò per colpirlo. Con un gesto rapido lacerò la camicia di Guy e allungò l'altra mano per afferrare la piastrina da fuorilegge e la catenina d'argento che Gisborne portava al collo.  
Le strappò via entrambe con uno strattone.  
\- Ladro! - Ringhiò l'uomo, usando poi il dorso della mano per colpire il viso di Guy. - Non sei altro che un viscido ladro! Hai osato prendere qualcosa che non ti appartiene e morirai per questo!  
Usò il pugnale per tagliare le corde che legavano Gisborne e gli strinse un braccio intorno al collo, puntandogli il coltello alla gola.  
\- Ribellati e ti ucciderò subito, ma sappi che se mi costringerai a farlo, quello che non farò a te, lo subirà il tuo amico.  
\- Mi ucciderà lo stesso! Non ascoltarlo e cerca di fuggire! - Gridò Robin, ma Guy non si mosse.  
\- Se mi arrendo, lo lascerai stare?  
Il bandito sogghignò.  
\- Dipenderà solo da te, da quanta soddisfazione proverò nell'ucciderti. Ora cammina.  
Lo spinse verso la porta che si apriva sul lato del mulino, verso il fiume, continuando a puntargli il coltello alla gola e Guy gli obbedì, lasciandosi condurre da lui.  
Robin gli urlò di nuovo di cercare di ribellarsi, ma, anche se avesse voluto farlo, Guy sapeva di non averne la forza. La ferita e il combattimento lo avevano stremato e aveva a malapena l'energia di camminare.  
Per lui ormai era finita, ma forse la sua morte avrebbe evitato quella di Robin. Gisborne sperò ardentemente che fosse davvero così e che almeno l'amico potesse salvarsi.  
Il capo dei banditi lo spinse in avanti e Guy si ritrovò in ginocchio nell'acqua bassa, più o meno nello stesso punto in cui da piccolo era andato a caccia di rane, ma in quel momento le sanguisughe erano l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
\- Perché? - Ansimò. - Cosa ti ho fatto?  
L'uomo lo colpì con un calcio sulla schiena, facendolo cadere disteso nell'acqua, poi lo afferrò per il collo.  
\- Hai rubato qualcosa che era mio!  
\- Cosa?  
Se il bandito gli rispose, Guy non lo sentì, perché l'altro gli spinse la testa sott'acqua e lo tenne giù.  
  
Robin cercò di divincolarsi, tendendo i muscoli per cercare di spezzare le corde che lo legavano, ma le funi erano strette bene e non si allentarono nemmeno un po'.  
Raddoppiò gli sforzi: se voleva salvare Gisborne non aveva molto tempo per agire e lo sapeva, ma non ottenne alcun risultato.  
La frustrazione gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi.  
 _Gli avevo detto di fidarsi di me. Gli avevo promesso che ci saremmo salvati..._  
Si arrese, disperato e chiuse gli occhi e fu in quel momento che lo sentì.  
I suoi tentativi di liberarsi avevano occupato tutta la sua attenzione, ma ora poteva sentire l'abbaiare furioso dei cani, clangore di spade e urla di uomini. Un attimo dopo la porta si spalancò e lo sceriffo fece irruzione nella stanza, con la sua assurda spada spezzata in mano.  
Sir Arthur vide Robin, ma continuò a guardarsi intorno.  
\- Dov'è? Dov'è Gisborne?!  
\- Quella porta! Il capo dei banditi lo ha trascinato via! Liberatemi! Devo aiutarlo!  
Lo sceriffo non si fermò a tagliare le corde che lo tenevano legato, ma corse fuori e Robin si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di frustrazione: cosa sperava di fare quell'ometto di mezza età armato solo di una spada spezzata?  
  
Guy si sforzò di resistere e trattenere il respiro, ma sentiva bruciare i polmoni e i suoi pensieri si facevano sempre più confusi. Sentiva la mano del bandito che gli stringeva il collo come una morsa e sapeva che se non fosse riuscito a liberarsene sarebbe morto, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di muoversi. Sentiva il corpo pesante, come se non gli appartenesse già più e si rese conto che stava morendo.  
 _Marian, mi dispiace, non potrò più raccontarti del nostro passato… Seth… Non vorrei farti piangere ancora, ma non ce la faccio… Il tuo papà non è l'eroe imbattibile che credevi, piccolo mio. Perdonami._  
Arrendersi del tutto sarebbe stato più semplice, smettere di trattenere il respiro e lasciare che l'acqua mettesse fine a ogni sofferenza, ma Guy non poteva farlo, non riusciva a smettere di sperare. Forse Robin sarebbe riuscito a inventarsi qualcosa, forse avrebbe trovato uno dei suoi mezzi piani dell'ultimo momento e lo avrebbe tirato fuori dai guai.  
 _Sono solo un illuso._  
Robin era legato e non avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, Guy lo sapeva.  
Eppure continuava a trattenere il respiro.  
  
Sir Arthur uscì dal mulino di corsa e vide l'uomo chinato sulla riva del fiume. In un primo momento pensò che quell'uomo mascherato fosse Gisborne, poi si rese conto che non era così. Quell'uomo stava tenendo sott'acqua un'altra persona e sembrava divertito nel vedere un essere umano che annegava.  
\- Fermo! - Ordinò lo sceriffo, puntando la spada spezzata verso di lui. - Lascialo andare subito!  
Il bandito alzò lo sguardo lentamente e lo fissò senza dire nulla, con gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di odio.  
Lo sceriffo fece un passo in avanti.  
\- Lascialo. - Ripeté.  
\- Dovrei avere paura di _quella_?  
Sir Arthur rimase immobile, gli occhi fissi in quelli del bandito, poi si portò una mano alla bocca e usò le dita per fischiare. Un attimo dopo una massa ringhiante di pelo e zanne esplose fuori dalla porta del mulino e il cane si avventò contro il bandito, azzannando la mano che impugnava il coltello.  
\- No, devi temere i miei soldati… e i miei cani.  
Il capo dei banditi allontanò il cane con un calcio e corse via, gettandosi nel fiume per attraversarlo a nuoto e unirsi al resto della sua banda in fuga.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò alla figura immobile di Guy e lo afferrò per il mantello, tirandogli la testa fuori dall'acqua con uno strattone.  
Gisborne prese un respiro e iniziò a tossire.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò per un attimo, capì che sarebbe sopravvissuto e gli strappò bruscamente la maschera e il mantello da Guardiano Notturno prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Guy rimase seduto nell'acqua bassa a fissare lo sceriffo, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Sir Arthur gli mise la maschera davanti al viso, sventolandola con rabbia.  
\- C'è una taglia sulla testa del Guardiano Notturno, non lo sapete? - Disse lo sceriffo, furioso.  
Gisborne lo guardò, iniziando ad alzarsi.  
\- Mi avete salvato dall'annegamento per mandarmi sulla forca? - Ansimò.  
Lo sceriffo si mosse repentinamente e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, poi lo spinse con forza inaspettata, facendolo ricadere a sedere nell'acqua bassa  
\- Idiota. Forse farei bene a farlo davvero. - Disse, ma avvolse la maschera nel mantello e nascose l'involto tra due rocce, poi afferrò Guy per un braccio e lo tirò su di peso, trascinandolo all'interno del mulino. Uno dei soldati stava finendo di liberare Robin Hood dalle corde che lo legavano e Robin corse incontro all'amico.  
\- Guy, sei vivo!  
\- Di certo non grazie al vostro colpo di testa. - Lo sceriffo lo fulminò con un'occhiata feroce. - Imbecilli, tutti e due! Cosa avete ottenuto in questo modo? Lui – indicò Gisborne – è quasi annegato e sarebbe morto se non avessi deciso di venirvi a cercare e avete messo a rischio le vostre vite, quelle dei miei soldati e la sicurezza del castello. Siete in arresto, entrambi.  
In quel momento Marian entrò dalla porta principale, seguita da Allan e Much e dai quattro soldati che avevano avuto l'ordine di tenere tutti e tre nelle retrovie finché i banditi non fossero stati messi in fuga o arrestati.  
La ragazza corse da Guy e lo abbracciò, spaventata nel vederlo fradicio e tremante, ancora sconvolto e senza fiato dopo essere stato tanto vicino alla morte. Gisborne la strinse forte, grato di essere ancora vivo.  
Lo sceriffo attese per qualche attimo, poi si rivolse alla ragazza.  
\- Lady Gisborne, capisco i vostri sentimenti, ma ora dovete farvi da parte. Vostro marito e Locksley sono agli arresti. - Si rivolse a uno dei soldati. - Legateli con una corda alla sella del mio cavallo, avranno modo di riflettere sui loro errori mentre camminano fino a Nottingham.  
\- Ma non vedete che Guy è ferito?! - Protestò Marian, inorridita.  
\- Quante perdite abbiamo avuto? - Chiese lo sceriffo a uno dei soldati.  
\- Due uomini sono morti e quattro sono stati feriti.  
Lo sceriffo lanciò un'occhiata significativa a Marian.  
\- Se questi due incoscienti fossero rimasti al castello come avevo ordinato, nessuno si sarebbe fatto male. Hanno sfidato volontariamente la mia autorità e devono essere puniti. Sono convinto che imparare un po' di umiltà sarà utile a entrambi.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha ragione, Marian. - Disse Guy, semplicemente.  
La ragazza lo guardò, preoccupata, e chinò la testa.  
\- Sono una loro complice. - Disse allo sceriffo. - Non importa se sono una donna, se dovete punire Guy e Robin, merito anche io la stessa sorte. Camminerò anche io insieme a loro.  
Sir Arthur la guardò e annuì seccamente.  
\- Ve lo concedo. Ora muoviamoci, voglio essere a Nottingham prima del tramonto.  



	67. We'll Talk Tomorrow

Lo sceriffo di Nottingham si voltò indietro a guardare i suoi prigionieri. Guy di Gisborne e Robin di Locksley camminavano fianco a fianco, con le mani legate a una corda attaccata alla sella del suo cavallo. Accanto a Gisborne, Lady Marian aveva scelto di condividere la stessa punizione dei due uomini e, avendo le mani libere, sosteneva amorevolmente il marito quando inciampava o rischiava di cadere.  
Guy di Gisborne era piuttosto malconcio e infreddolito, ma aveva accettato la decisione dello sceriffo senza protestare e aveva seguito il suo cavallo senza un lamento, anche se sembrava sul punto di crollare a terra.  
Sir Arthur tirò le redini, fermando il cavallo e scese di sella.  
Tolse un pugnale dal fodero che portava alla cintura e tagliò le corde che stringevano i polsi dei due uomini.  
\- Spero che questa passeggiata sia stata sufficiente a schiarirvi un po' le idee, ma ora ne ho abbastanza, sono stanco di andare così piano e voglio arrivare a Nottingham prima che sia notte. Salite sul carro insieme ai soldati feriti, tutti e tre, ma non pensiate che sia finita qui.  
\- Sì, signore. - Dissero umilmente, e Robin e Marian aiutarono Guy a salire sul carro, tra gli sguardi di disprezzo dei soldati.  
La ragazza sedette in un angolo del carro e Gisborne si appoggiò a lei, esausto. Le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi con un brivido di freddo.  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata: Guy indossava una camicia lacera e i suoi vestiti erano ancora bagnati dopo essere stato quasi annegato dal capo dei banditi. Lo strinse a sé, cercando di scaldarlo col proprio corpo.  
Robin non aveva pensato di recuperare il proprio mantello dal pavimento del mulino e ora lo rimpiangeva. Vedeva che l'amico era ferito e sofferente e avrebbe voluto poterlo aiutare in qualche modo, ma indossava solo una tunica piuttosto leggera.  
In ogni caso Guy sembrava averne più bisogno di lui, pensò Robin, iniziando a sfilarsela, ma fu interrotto dall'arrivo dello sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur si era avvicinato al carro e aveva lanciato a Marian la giacca di pelle di Guy senza dire nulla, poi aveva riportato il cavallo in testa al gruppo, scuotendo la testa con aria irritata.  
Guy riuscì a infilare la giacca con un po' di difficoltà perché ora il braccio ferito gli faceva piuttosto male e tornò ad appoggiarsi alla ragazza. Era stanco, sofferente e i rimproveri dello sceriffo lo avevano colpito duramente, il suo tentativo di cercare i banditi per proteggere Seth si era rivelato un fallimento totale, una sconfitta disastrosa, ma era immensamente grato di essere ancora vivo e di poter riabbracciare i suoi cari.  
Poco prima, mentre quell'uomo lo aveva tenuto con la testa sott'acqua, aveva pensato che fosse tutto perduto e invece era lì, stretto a Marian e anche Robin era sopravvissuto.  
Robin Hood era seduto di fronte a Guy e Marian e fissava il fondo del carro con aria cupa, ignorando gli sguardi di derisione e i sussurri maligni dei soldati seduti poco più in là.  
Quegli uomini avevano tutte le ragioni per avercela con loro, erano rimasti feriti e avevano perso due dei loro compagni per salvare loro due. Robin sapeva che buona parte delle guardie di Nottingham non provava alcuna simpatia né per lui, l'ex fuorilegge che li aveva ostacolati in ogni modo possibile, né per Gisborne, che era stato un comandante duro che li aveva costretti a obbedire agli ordini spesso insensati e rischiosi dello sceriffo.  
Ma non era quello che potevano pensare i soldati a turbarlo così tanto. Vedendo Gisborne tanto malridotto, aveva l'impressione di averlo tradito, di non aver mantenuto la promessa che gli aveva fatto.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, sorridendo stancamente.  
\- Avevi ragione, ce l'abbiamo fatta.  
Quel commento ferì Robin invece di farlo sentire meglio.  
\- Non per merito mio. - Mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo. - Mi dispiace, Guy.  
Gisborne lo guardò, un po' stupito dal suo tono amaro.  
\- Siamo entrambi vivi, proprio come avevi detto.  
\- Se non fosse arrivato lo sceriffo, tu saresti morto sul fondo del fiume e io non avrei potuto fare nulla per evitarlo! Avevo promesso che avrei trovato un piano per tirarci fuori dai guai e non ci sono riuscito!  
\- E allora? Significa solo che anche tu sei umano e che ogni tanto puoi fallire, non mi sembra nulla di così incredibile. E visto che stavolta ce la siamo cavata tutti e due, non ha molta importanza.  
Robin non disse nulla e si limitò a scuotere la testa. Guy non sembrava avercela con lui, ma lui faticava ad accettare quel fallimento.  
\- Robin? - Lo chiamò Guy dopo un po', vedendolo ancora tanto cupo, - Se ti può consolare se sono sopravvissuto è anche merito tuo.  
Robin lo guardò, scettico.  
\- Come? Non dire sciocchezze, Gisborne.  
\- Quando quell'uomo mi stava tenendo la testa sott'acqua sapevo benissimo di non avere la forza di liberarmi, che ero troppo debole per lottare. Ero convinto di essere sul punto di morire e anche se non volevo ancora lasciare questo mondo, sapevo che arrendermi alla morte avrebbe posto fine al dolore e alla sofferenza che stavo provando. Smettere di trattenere il respiro e annegare sembrava la cosa più facile da fare, una fine rapida e misericordiosa, ma non l'ho fatto. Se ho continuato a resistere è stato per merito tuo.  
\- Ma io non ho fatto nulla.  
\- No, ma speravo che avresti trovato uno dei tuoi assurdi piani dell'ultimo momento, che in qualche modo ti saresti inventato qualcosa. Credere in te mi ha dato la forza di resistere.  
\- Ma non sarebbe servito se non fosse arrivato Sir Arthur.  
\- Vero. Ma se mi fossi arreso prima del suo arrivo sarebbe stato peggio, no?  
\- Decisamente. - Ammise Robin, con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Cosa credete che farà lo sceriffo, ora? - Chiese Marian, un po' preoccupata.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- L'ultima volta ci ha fatto pulire le stalle.  
\- Davvero? Cosa avevate combinato?  
\- Niente di speciale, lo avevamo solo fatto cadere da cavallo in una pozza fangosa e rovesciato accidentalmente il carro con i suoi bagagli. - Disse Robin, in tono innocente. Guy si lasciò sfuggire una risata soffocata.  
\- Dimentichi il tuo comportamento da villano, lo hai deriso per la sua spada spezzata e gli hai offerto una moneta per compensarlo del danno come se gli stessi facendo l'elemosina.  
\- Come potevo sapere che era lo sceriffo?!  
Marian scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere le vostre facce quando avete capito di chi si trattava!  
Robin le rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Quella volta non lo avevi trovato così divertente. Ci hai dato degli idioti, imbecilli, immaturi e incoscienti.  
\- E avevo ragione?  
\- Probabilmente sì. - Ammise Robin, ridendo.  
\- In ogni caso, stavolta Sir Arthur può farci spalare il letame di tutte le stalle della contea, se lo desidera. Io di certo non ho intenzione di lamentarmi. - Disse Guy, poi si appoggiò alla spalla di Marian con un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi. - Anche se spero che prima di metterci la pala in mano ci darà il tempo per riposare un po'.  
La ragazza gli accarezzò i capelli umidi.  
\- Appoggiati a me e dormi, ci vorrà ancora un po' di tempo per arrivare a Nottingham. - Disse con dolcezza, ma avrebbe anche potuto restare in silenzio perché Guy si era già addormentato.  
  
Sir Arthur fece un sospiro prima di attraversare il cancello del castello e lanciò l'ennesimo sguardo irritato verso il carro.  
Gisborne e Locksley lo avevano messo in una situazione difficile sfidando la sua autorità. Poteva capire le loro motivazioni, ma col principe Giovanni presente al castello, non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi debole.  
\- Archer! - Chiamò, ma invece del giovane si presentò uno dei suoi soldati.  
\- Non è al castello, signore. Stanno cercando gli assassini nella foresta.  
Lo sceriffo annuì. Archer non poteva sapere che lui aveva avuto uno scontro con i banditi, ma dovevano averlo avvisato dell'omicidio avvenuto sulla strada che attraversava la foresta e aveva agito di conseguenza.  
\- Mandate un messaggero e ditegli di tornare. Nel frattempo scortate Gisborne e Locksley nelle segrete. Celle separate.  
Il soldato lo salutò e si mosse per obbedire e Sir Arthur scese da cavallo per avvicinarsi al carro.  
Notò che Gisborne era molto pallido e faticava a tenersi in piedi, ma lo vide raddrizzare la schiena all'improvviso e, seguendo il suo sguardo, ne comprese il motivo.  
\- Padre! Padre! Sei tornato!  
Seth era apparso sul portone del castello, accanto a Isabella e, nel vedere il padre, si era liberato dalla mano della zia ed era corso incontro a Gisborne, precipitandosi giù dalle scale.  
Saltò gli ultimi due gradini, lanciandosi fiduciosamente tra le braccia del padre e Guy lo prese al volo per poi sollevarlo tra le braccia e stringerlo a sé.  
\- Mi sei mancato, padre! Dove sei stato? Hai salvato qualcuno dai banditi? - Chiese Seth, costellando di baci la guancia del padre tra una domanda e l'altra e Guy lanciò uno sguardo di supplica allo sceriffo.  
Sir Arthur lo guardò per un attimo e fece un impercettibile cenno di assenso: non lo avrebbe umiliato davanti al figlio.  
\- Sì, Seth. - Disse lo sceriffo. - Abbiamo affrontato i banditi e ora tuo padre è molto stanco. Salutalo e resta con tua zia e con Adeline, potrai vederlo quando si sarà riposato.  
Le due donne si erano avvicinate, preoccupate nel vedere l'aspetto di Guy, ma lo sceriffo le fermò con un cenno imperioso e riconsegnò loro il bambino.  
Seth iniziò a obbedire con riluttanza, avviandosi verso di loro, ma si fermò e tornò di corsa ad abbracciare Guy.  
\- Dormi bene, padre. - Disse in fretta, poi si decise a raggiungere Isabella e Adeline.  
\- Lady Marian, - disse lo sceriffo, in un tono che non ammetteva proteste - restate con loro.  
La ragazza guardò Guy, angosciata e lo sceriffo la rassicurò con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Vostro marito riceverà le cure necessarie, non dubitatene, ma ora lui e Locksley sono agli arresti e non intendo concedere loro un trattamento di favore. Domani vi concederò di fargli visita, ma per il momento dovete andare.  
La ragazza fece per protestare, ma Guy la interruppe prima che potesse aprire bocca.  
\- Marian, obbedisci allo sceriffo. Stai con Seth, rassicuralo e spiega cosa è successo a Isabella e ad Adeline.  
\- Ma Guy…  
Gisborne la strinse a sé per un attimo e le toccò le labbra con un bacio leggero.  
\- Sto bene, davvero. Un po' di riposo e starò meglio di prima. Ora vai e non preoccuparti.  
La ragazza annuì, con un sospiro e lo sceriffo prese Guy per il braccio sano per condurlo personalmente all'interno del castello, nelle segrete. Dietro di loro, due soldati scortavano Robin.  
Guy conosceva fin troppo bene il percorso che portava alle segrete, ma quel giorno gli sembrò molto più lungo del solito. Lo sceriffo lo stringeva per il braccio per guidarlo lungo i corridoi, ma lo sosteneva anche e Guy sapeva che senza quell'aiuto probabilmente avrebbe finito per cadere.  
Finalmente arrivarono a destinazione e quando il carceriere aprì la porta di una cella per farvi entrare Robin, Guy sospirò di sollievo: finalmente avrebbe potuto sedere e riprendere fiato. La panca della cella sarebbe stata dura e scomoda, ma a Guy non importava, era talmente sfinito che voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire.  
Pensò che lo avrebbero messo nella stessa cella di Robin o in quella accanto, ma lo sceriffo proseguì, fino a raggiungere il punto più interno delle segrete.  
Guy impallidì, ricordando che lì c'era la stanza preferita da Vaisey.  
\- Volete farmi torturare? - Chiese, angosciato e lo sceriffo lo guardò, sorpreso da quella domanda.  
\- Siete impazzito, Gisborne?  
\- Perché siamo qui, allora?  
Lo sceriffo notò che lo sguardo di Guy era fisso sulla porta della sala delle torture e capì la ragione del suo timore.  
Si fece consegnare il mazzo di chiavi dal carceriere e gli fece segno di allontanarsi. Una volta soli, Sir Arthur aprì la porta di una cella e fece cenno a Guy di entrare.  
Gisborne obbedì e sedette pesantemente sulla panca, stanco e dolorante. Invece di chiudere la porta e lasciarlo lì, lo sceriffo entrò a sua volta e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorprendendosi di trovarvi della comprensione.  
\- Dirò al frate di venire a prendersi cura delle vostre ferite e farò in modo che vi portino del cibo e delle coperte calde, ma ho una richiesta da farvi.  
\- Dopo quello che avete fatto per me potete chiedermi qualsiasi cosa, signore. Vi devo la vita.  
\- Fate attenzione a quello che dite. Queste sono promesse pericolose.  
Guy annuì. Lo sceriffo aveva ragione e con Vaisey lui aveva commesso lo stesso errore.  
\- Potete chiedermi qualunque cosa che non vada contro la mia coscienza, allora.  
\- Meglio. Ho delle domande da farvi, Gisborne, domande su quello che è successo oggi, ma vedo che ora non sareste in grado di rispondermi con la precisione che desidero. Riposatevi e riprendete le forze e domani tornerò per interrogarvi, ma fino ad allora vi chiedo di non parlare con nessuno di quello che è successo. Non con Tuck, non con Robin Hood e nemmeno con vostra moglie.  
\- È per questo che mi avete fatto portare in questa cella isolata? Perché non potessi parlare con Robin?  
\- Esattamente.  
\- Ma perché? - Chiese Guy, senza capire.  
Lo sceriffo strinse leggermente la mano che gli aveva messo sulla spalla, prima di toglierla e fare un passo indietro. Guy si stupì dell'espressione insicura e vulnerabile che gli aveva attraversato il viso per un attimo.  
\- Domani parleremo anche di questo. - Disse con un sospiro. - Ora pensate a prendervi cura della vostra salute e dormite.  
Gisborne annuì. Anche se lo sceriffo non glielo avesse detto, non avrebbe avuto le energie per restare sveglio molto a lungo.  
Sir Arthur uscì e chiuse la porta della cella. Si fermò a guardarlo un'ultima volta attraverso le sbarre, come se volesse dire ancora qualcosa, poi ci ripensò e si allontanò in fretta.  
Rimasto solo, Guy si stese sulla panca e si girò su un fianco, avvolgendosi nella coperta logora che aveva trovato nella cella. Non capiva il comportamento insolito dello sceriffo e il motivo di tanta segretezza, ma si rese conto di non essere troppo preoccupato.  
Aveva fiducia in Sir Arthur, lo capì all'improvviso, e qualunque fosse il suo segreto, non aveva davvero importanza perché lo sceriffo non gli avrebbe fatto volontariamente del male, al contrario del suo predecessore.  
Sir Arthur di Kingstone non aveva nulla in comune con Vaisey se non il titolo di sceriffo e Guy non avrebbe potuto esserne più contento.  
Si chiese cosa volesse chiedergli e perché fosse tanto importante.  
\- Suppongo che lo scoprirò domani. - Disse tra sé, chiudendo gli occhi, poi scivolò in un sonno senza sogni.  



	68. The Secret

Guy aprì gli occhi, svegliato dall'odore del cibo e per un attimo si guardò, intorno, disorientato, senza capire dove fosse.  
Si alzò a sedere e si guardò intorno, riconoscendo la cella delle segrete e con un brivido ricordò gli eventi del giorno prima.  
Si guardò cautamente il braccio ferito e notò che la ferita era stata bendata con cura e che ora faceva molto meno male. Non ricordava l'arrivo di Tuck, né il momento in cui gli avevano portato le coperte morbide e calde in cui era avvolto e il materasso soffice che ora copriva la panca su cui aveva dormito.  
Accanto alla branda qualcuno aveva appoggiato un vassoio colmo di cibo nutriente e una caraffa di vino di buona qualità e Guy si rese conto di non ricordare quando aveva mangiato l'ultima volta.  
Si tirò in grembo il vassoio e per un po' si dedicò al cibo.  
Non sapeva quanto avesse dormito, probabilmente molto a lungo perché si sentiva riposato e molto meno debole.  
Si alzò cautamente e notò che oltre a cibo e coperte, gli avevano lasciato anche una brocca e un catino e una pila di vestiti puliti, piegati ordinatamente. Toccò l'acqua, sentì che era ancora calda e iniziò a lavarsi per togliersi di dosso le tracce di sangue secco e di fango del fiume che gli erano rimaste addosso dal giorno prima.  
Aveva appena finito di vestirsi e stava rimettendosi la sua giacca di pelle nera quando la porta della cella si aprì, lasciando entrare lo sceriffo.  
\- Siete sveglio, finalmente.  
\- Ho dormito molto?  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- Ne avevate bisogno, direi. - Gli porse una ciotola che conteneva un liquido caldo dal forte odore di erbe. - Frate Tuck mi ha detto di portarvi questo. Ha detto che aiuterà a tenere lontana la febbre.  
Guy annusò l'infuso con riluttanza, poi sospirò e lo bevve in fretta.  
\- Sono certo che sia efficace, ma sarebbe bello se avesse un sapore migliore.  
Lo sceriffo sorrise.  
\- Vi sentite meglio, non è vero?  
\- Sì. Immagino che ora vogliate interrogarmi.  
Lo sceriffo fece un gesto verso la porta.  
\- Non qui.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo apprensivo in direzione della sala delle torture.  
\- Ho intenzione di rispondere volontariamente alle vostre domande, signore.  
\- Pensate davvero che vi farei torturare? - Chiese lo sceriffo, allibito.  
\- Con il bandito che abbiamo catturato lo avete fatto.  
\- Vi paragonate a un assassino senza pietà come quello? Quell'uomo meritava la morte.  
\- Molti lo dicono anche di me.  
\- A volte è difficile avere pazienza con voi, lo sapete? Voi e il vostro amico Locksley potete essere incredibilmente esasperanti! Ce la fate a camminare?  
\- Sì, direi di sì.  
\- E allora fate silenzio e venite con me.  
  
Guy poteva sentire la brezza fresca che gli spettinava i capelli e il sole tiepido sulla pelle del viso, ma non guardò giù dalla torre e si tenne lontano dai merli.  
Lo sceriffo lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul panorama di Nottingham per poi fissarlo su Gisborne.  
\- Mi sembrate a disagio.  
\- Avete un segreto, signore, non è vero? E ieri io devo aver visto o sentito qualcosa che ha a che fare con questo segreto…  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- Siamo qui per questo motivo. - Disse, e lo vide impallidire e irrigidirsi ancora di più.  
\- Non state bene, Gisborne? Vi ho chiesto troppo facendovi salire così tante scale?  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Che importanza ha? - Disse bruscamente e lo sceriffo lo fissò.  
\- Cosa vi prende?  
\- Perché mi fate queste domande? Perché parlate come se vi importasse? Perché vi siete disturbato a salvarmi la vita se volete uccidermi?  
\- Gisborne, sono certo che non sia normale che io sia costretto a chiedervelo così spesso: siete impazzito, per caso? Perché pensate che io abbia intenzione di uccidervi?  
\- Non è per questo che mi avete portato qui?  
\- Come vi è venuta in mente un'assurdità del genere?!  
Guy lo guardò, arrossendo leggermente.  
\- Vaisey lo faceva.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Se qualcuno scopriva un segreto che doveva restare nascosto, lo portava in cima a questa torre e…  
\- Ma è orribile! - Lo interruppe lo sceriffo. - Ne siete sicuro?  
\- L'ho visto succedere davanti ai miei occhi.  
\- E voi avete pensato che vi avessi portato qui per spingervi di sotto? Mi offendete, Gisborne. Per vostra informazione non ho intenzione né di uccidervi, né di torturarvi, se vi ho portato qui è perché volevo soltanto evitare di affrontare certi argomenti in una cella buia. Non credevo che questa torre potesse avere un significato tanto macabro per voi. Se preferite possiamo andare altrove.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non credo che esista un punto dell'intero castello che non sia stato macchiato dalla malvagità di Vaisey. E comunque non fa differenza, se voleste liberarvi di me potreste trovare facilmente un altro modo.  
Sir Arthur lo guardò, chiedendosi ancora una volta che razza di demone fosse stato il suo predecessore. Era a conoscenza di molti dei suoi atti malvagi e del suo tradimento nei confronti del re, ma di tanto in tanto le parole di Gisborne riuscivano a stupirlo, facendogli intravedere quanto fosse stata radicata la crudeltà dell'ex sceriffo anche nella vita quotidiana.  
\- Non siamo qui per parlare di Vaisey, anche se non mi piace l'idea che possiate paragonarmi a lui. Spesso mettete alla prova la mia pazienza, ma ho stima di voi, Gisborne, e posso garantirvi che non ho alcun desiderio di farvi del male. - Lo sceriffo mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy, in un gesto che era allo stesso tempo di conforto e di richiesta. - Risponderete sinceramente alle mie domande?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Non volevo offendervi, signore. Chiedete pure, vi dirò tutto quello che ricordo.  
\- Ditemi tutto quello che avete notato quando avete affrontato il capo dei banditi.  
\- Solo ieri o in generale?  
\- Tutto.  
Guy ripensò all'interrogatorio di Robin di qualche giorno prima e riferì allo sceriffo le conclusioni che ne avevano tratto.  
\- È un uomo alto, più o meno della mia corporatura, ha gli occhi azzurri, i capelli scuri tagliati corti e il volto sempre coperto da una maschera. Robin dice che potrebbe somigliarmi, ma lui è mancino.  
\- Non ci avete pensato nemmeno un po'. La vostra memoria è sempre così precisa?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Quando eravamo nella foresta, Robin mi ha fatto raccontare in ogni minimo dettaglio tutti gli incontri che ho avuto con quell'uomo. Più volte. Vi ho riferito le conclusioni a cui siamo giunti.  
\- Non deve essere stato piacevole. - Disse Sir Arthur, notando la sua espressione.  
\- No. Ma era necessario.  
\- Anche questo era necessario?  
Lo sceriffo gli mostrò la maschera da Guardiano Notturno, estraendola da un involto che lo sceriffo aveva tenuto in mano fino a quel momento.  
\- Non ho fatto nulla di male come Guardiano Notturno. Non dopo aver ottenuto la grazia di Re Riccardo, almeno. Prima derubavo lo sceriffo e i suoi alleati, come Robin del resto, ma negli ultimi tempi gli aiuti che distribuivo provenivano dai profitti di Knighton.  
\- E Nettlestone? Se ho messo una taglia sulla testa del Guardiano Notturno non è stato certo per qualche piccolo atto di beneficenza!  
\- Non sono stato io! Ero a Nettlestone per portare del cibo, questo non posso negarlo, ma non ho ucciso quelle persone! Davvero pensate che avrei potuto sterminare intere famiglie senza motivo?!  
\- Voi eravate pronto a credere che io volessi spingervi giù da questa torre.  
Guy arrossì a quella frecciata e si limitò ad annuire brevemente.  
\- Quei banditi stanno facendo di tutto per screditare sia il Guardiano Notturno che Robin Hood e mi vogliono morto, ma non riesco a capirne il motivo. E ora sanno anche che io sono il Guardiano Notturno…  
\- Come? Avevate ancora la maschera addosso quando vi ho trovato.  
\- Gliel'ho detto io. Volevano torturarci e ucciderci per ottenere ciò che volevano e visto che era la mia morte quello che chiedevano ho rivelato la mia identità nella speranza che risparmiassero almeno Robin.  
\- Il vostro è stato un gesto coraggioso.  
\- Disperato più che altro.  
\- Ed è stato allora che il capo dei banditi vi ha portato in riva al fiume per annegarvi?  
\- Sì. Ma c'è qualcosa che non ho ancora capito.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Quando gli ho detto il mio nome si è avventato su di me con il coltello. Pensavo che volesse uccidermi e invece mi ha lacerato la camicia per strapparmi dal collo la croce d'argento e la piastrina della banda di Robin Hood. Ha detto che ero un ladro, che mi avrebbe ucciso perché ho preso qualcosa che non era mio.  
\- Non vi ha detto di cosa stesse parlando?  
\- No e non ne ho idea. Potrebbe essere uno dei contadini a cui in passato abbiamo portato via qualche proprietà come pagamento per le tasse, ma in quel caso dovrebbero essere dalla parte di Robin Hood… O forse qualcuno che crede che io non abbia meritato di far parte della banda di Robin e che pensa che abbia rubato la sua amicizia, ma anche questa ipotesi non mi convince del tutto.  
\- Non vi ha detto altro?  
\- No, non mi pare.  
Lo sceriffo rimase in silenzio a fissare l'orizzonte, assorto nei propri pensieri.  
\- Posso fidarmi di voi, Gisborne?  
\- Vi ho giurato lealtà, signore.  
\- Potrei tacere, chiedervi di non parlare degli eventi di ieri e tutto continuerebbe come prima, ma ormai è stato versato troppo sangue ed è tutto sulla mia coscienza. No. Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, Gisborne, questo segreto è troppo pesante per mantenerlo ancora.  
Guy lo guardò, sorpreso da quelle parole.  
\- Voi sapete qualcosa di questi omicidi?  
\- Quando sono iniziati? Ve ne ricordate?  
\- Il primo è avvenuto pochi giorni dopo il vostro arrivo a Nottingham. Mi ricordo che io e Robin stavamo pulendo le stalle quando sono arrivati al castello quei due uomini feriti…  
\- Pochi giorni dopo il mio arrivo… Già.  
Guy rimase a guardarlo, in attesa di una spiegazione.  
\- Ho avuto altri incarichi prima di questo, in posti lontani. Se aveste pensato a prendere informazioni su di me, avreste potuto scoprire che i luoghi dove ho lavorato negli ultimi quindici anni sono stati funestati da omicidi simili a questi. In una delle contee che ho governato ero chiamato “lo sceriffo sanguinario” perché erano tutti convinti che l'assassino fossi io. Altri mi hanno accusato di portare sfortuna, di essere un inviato del demonio. Il re mi conosce, ha fiducia in me, molto tempo fa gli ho salvato la vita, e sa che non sono colpevole, ma stavo seriamente pensando di unirmi al suo esercito, di dedicare la mia vita alle guerre che ha scelto di combattere, pur di porre fine a tutto questo.  
\- Allora i banditi vogliono colpire voi?  
\- Il capo dei banditi sì. Gli altri lo seguono volentieri perché è abile e convincente, in grado di procurare loro buoni profitti e di unire in una banda letale un gruppo di disperati senza prospettive. Senza di lui si disperderebbero in breve tempo.  
\- Una specie di Robin Hood malvagio, insomma. Ma se sapete che è lui il cuore della banda, perché non lo colpite? Ieri eravate in vantaggio su di loro, avevate uomini e cani capaci di inseguirlo. Avreste potuto ucciderlo eppure non lo avete fatto.  
Lo sceriffo appoggiò le mani sui merli del castello e si sporse un po' per guardare la foresta lontana.  
Per un attimo Guy temette che avesse intenzione di gettarsi dalla torre, ma poi Sir Arthur fece un passo indietro con un sospiro.  
\- Quando si è liberato il posto di sceriffo a Nottingham, ho sperato che fosse abbastanza lontano, che rinunciasse a seguirmi, ma è chiaro che non è così. Vuole tormentarmi e non smetterà di farlo finché non mi deciderò ad affrontarlo.  
\- Perché non lo fate, allora? Temete che possa uccidervi?  
\- Volesse il Cielo che potesse essere tutto così semplice! Morire, essere in pace finalmente… Sarebbe così dolce, ma non posso! Ho delle responsabilità a cui non posso sottrarmi. No, Gisborne, è il contrario quello che temo: di riuscire a catturarlo, di essere costretto a giustiziarlo.  
Guy lo guardò, quasi timoroso di parlare, ma sapeva che lo sceriffo si aspettava una domanda da lui.  
\- Perché, signore?  
\- Il capo dei banditi è mio figlio. Rowan.


	69. Rowan

\- Rowan? - Guy fissò lo sceriffo, allibito. - La signora misteriosa mi chiama con questo nome!  
Sir Arthur continuò a guardare lontano, verso la foresta.  
\- Lady Elisabeth è mia moglie.  
\- Quando vi ho parlato di lei mi avevate detto che avevo sognato, che non c'era nessuna donna misteriosa che si aggirava nel castello! Ho creduto di essere impazzito, poi ho pensato che fosse una povera disperata che aveva trovato riparo qui, ma voi avete sempre saputo la verità e me l'avete tenuta nascosta!  
\- La sua presenza doveva restare un segreto. Avrebbe dovuto restare chiusa nelle sue stanze, ma come potevo impedirle di passeggiare per i corridoi deserti se questo le dava un po' di conforto? Non potevo immaginare che vi avrebbe incontrato, né che vi scambiasse per Rowan.  
\- E le avete lasciato credere che io fossi suo figlio?  
\- Come potevo? Avrei voluto farlo, impedirle di rivedervi, ma questa illusione le era di consolazione, non avevo il coraggio di togliergliela. E penso che fosse di conforto anche a voi.  
Guy annuì.  
\- C'erano momenti in cui credevo di impazzire, in cui tutti i miei pensieri erano oscuri e dolorosi e non potevo parlarne con nessuno. La signora velata… Lady Elisabeth – Guy sorrise nel pronunciare il suo nome per la prima volta – mi ascoltava. A lei potevo raccontare tutto quello che mi tormentava senza che mi giudicasse pazzo. Avevo l'impressione che mi capisse, che sapesse quello che provavo. Ed era sempre pronta a consolare il mio dolore.  
Sir Arthur si voltò a guardarlo, con un sorriso triste sul volto.  
\- Vedete? È anche per questo che non ho detto nulla. Se poteva aiutare voi, sembrava quasi che la sua vita potesse avere ancora un senso.  
\- Perché mi avete mentito, signore?  
\- Quando mi avete detto di averla incontrata ho avuto paura. Non sapevo se potevo fidarmi di voi e temevo che avreste raccontato anche ad altri del vostro incontro. Negando l'evidenza sapevo che vi avrei fatto venire il dubbio di aver sognato e che ciò vi avrebbe trattenuto dal parlare troppo.  
\- Sarebbe così terribile se si sapesse di lei?  
\- L'avete vista, le avete parlato eppure mi fate questa domanda?  
\- È vero che il suo volto è stato rovinato dal fuoco, ma il cuore di Lady Elisabeth è buono. Non dovreste vergognarvi di lei.  
\- Vi ha mostrato il suo viso?  
\- Sì.  
Lo sceriffo lo fissò per un attimo, sinceramente stupito.  
\- E pur avendolo visto pensate che la gente potrebbe accettarla?  
\- Basterebbe che la guardassero negli occhi, signore.  
\- Beh, Gisborne, la gente non lo fa. Dopo l'incendio tutti potevano vedere il suo dolore, e conoscevano l'origine delle sue ferite. Credete che abbiano avuto pietà di lei? No. Dicevano che quello era il marchio del demonio e che tutto quello che le era successo e la sua follia, dipendevano da qualche peccato imperdonabile che doveva aver commesso. Al suo dolore rispondevano con insulti, qualcuno si era pure offerto volontario per sbarazzarmi discretamente di lei, convinto di farmi un favore, mentre altri insinuavano che fosse una strega e che meritasse la morte. Ed era tutta gente che la conosceva da prima, persone che avevano beneficiato della sua bontà, che avevano ammirato la sua bellezza…  
\- Non è giusto…  
\- Raramente la vita è giusta, Gisborne. E voi dovreste saperlo meglio di molti altri.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Mia madre è morta in un incendio… Ma se fosse sopravvissuta non mi importerebbe del suo aspetto, mi basterebbe averla ancora con me.  
\- È per questo che la tengo nascosta. Per proteggerla. Da se stessa e dagli altri.  
\- Somiglio davvero a vostro figlio?  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò con attenzione, come per studiare il suo volto.  
\- Sì, ma solo fisicamente. Almeno per quello che ricordo di lui. Non vedo il suo volto da molti anni ormai.  
\- Porta sempre la maschera?  
\- Sì, ma non farebbe alcuna differenza. Anche il suo volto è sfigurato dal fuoco, proprio come quello di sua madre.  
\- È rimasto ferito nello stesso incendio?  
\- Già. Nell'incendio che lui stesso ha appiccato.  
\- Ha bruciato la vostra casa volontariamente?! - Chiese Guy ripensando a quanto enorme fosse il peso della colpa che lui aveva portato sulle spalle per aver provocato accidentalmente l'incendio che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori.  
\- Voleva ucciderci, desiderava che bruciassimo nel sonno e ha dato fuoco a un intero maniero per assicurarsene. In molti hanno perso la vita quella notte. Ma forse sarebbe stato meglio che fosse morto anche lui.  
Guy lo guardò, incapace di parlare, e Sir Arthur gli voltò le spalle, riprendendo a raccontare.  
\- Fino a quel giorno avevo ancora qualche speranza per Rowan, pensavo che se fossi stato abbastanza severo con lui, sarei riuscito a raddrizzarlo. Ma quando ho visto quello che era disposto a fare senza alcun rimorso, che era pronto a uccidere sua madre senza esitare, ho capito che non potevo più considerarlo mio figlio. Era un pazzo, un criminale senza scrupoli, eppure non sono stato capace di indurmi a giustiziarlo. Lo feci imprigionare nelle segrete, ma riuscì a fuggire e da allora è diventato il mio incubo peggiore.  
Sir Arthur si girò e mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Guy per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Questa storia vi turba, Gisborne? Capisco perché Elisabeth ha scelto di vedere Rowan in voi.  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo, confuso.  
\- Perché anche io ho le mani sporche di sangue… Perché sono come lui…  
\- Cosa dite? Piuttosto è il contrario. Nonostante tutto, pur avendo commesso molti errori nel corso della vostra vita, il vostro cuore è ancora al posto giusto. Siete ancora capace di notare la dolcezza nello sguardo di quella che tutti vedrebbero solo come una vecchia pazza e sfigurata, siete pronto a soffrire per il bene dei vostri cari. Credo che Elisabeth abbia visto in voi quello che in realtà avrebbe voluto vedere in Rowan.  
\- Perché vi odia così tanto?  
\- Vorrei saperlo. Quando era piccolo era un bambino tranquillo, non molto espansivo forse, ma non sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Assomigliava a Seth: stessi occhi azzurri, stessi riccioli scuri. Come i vostri del resto. Elisabeth amava pettinarglieli con le dita, ma a Rowan quel gesto non piaceva. Appena è stato abbastanza grande, ha chiesto di poterli tagliare corti, il più possibile.  
Guy si sfiorò la nuca, nel punto in cui una delle ciocche era più corta delle altre.  
\- È per questo che Lady Elisabeth ha preso una ciocca dei miei capelli la prima volta che l'ho vista?  
\- Le ricordavate Rowan, quando era ancora il suo bambino. Quando poteva amarlo senza soffrire.  
\- Prima che le cose andassero male.  
\- Già. Quando Rowan aveva sette anni, lo mandai nel castello di un conoscente per fare il paggio. Elisabeth era disperata al pensiero di separarsi da lui, ma si consolava pensando che era necessario perché potesse diventare un cavaliere valoroso. Non abbiamo altri figli, la nascita di Rowan fu difficile e mia moglie rischiò di morire. Si riprese, ma non fu più in grado di portare a termine una gravidanza perciò avevamo solo Rowan ed eravamo ciechi a qualsiasi suo difetto. Forse allora era ancora un bambino come gli altri, o forse eravamo noi a non voler vedere i segnali di ciò che sarebbe diventato, ma non ha importanza ormai. Salutammo il nostro bambino che partiva per il suo addestramento e quella fu l'ultima volta che nostro figlio ci rese fieri di lui. Quando tornò era cambiato.  
Guy pensò a Seth e si rese conto che entro pochi anni avrebbe dovuto iniziare anche lui il lungo cammino che lo avrebbe portato a diventare cavaliere. Provò una stretta al cuore al pensiero di doverlo mandare lontano da lui e decise che anche a costo di andare contro le usanze non lo avrebbe fatto. Poteva insegnargli lui stesso tutto quello che aveva bisogno di imparare, oppure potevano farlo Robin e Archer, ma non lo avrebbe allontanato dalla sua famiglia.  
Si rese conto che lo sceriffo era rimasto in silenzio a fissarlo.  
\- Pensavate a vostro figlio, Gisborne?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Vorrei poterlo proteggere da ogni male.  
\- Quale genitore non lo vorrebbe? Ma non sempre è possibile... Non avete idea di quante notti insonni io abbia passato a chiedermi se fosse colpa mia, mi dicevo che forse avrei potuto fare qualcosa per salvarlo da se stesso… Ma quando tornò a casa, quando fu rimandato a casa, Rowan non era più il bambino innocente che ricordavamo: era diventato violento e crudele e sembrava non provare il minimo pentimento per ciò che faceva. Al castello dove aveva fatto il paggio ed era diventato scudiero non lo volevano più perché era troppo violento con i suoi compagni.  
Gisborne lo guardò, stupito. Sapeva bene che i giochi e gli esercizi che i giovani scudieri facevano tra loro non erano affatto delicati proprio perché erano le loro prime esperienze di combattimento in vista di future battaglie, per essere giudicato troppo violento al punto da volerlo allontanare dal castello, il comportamento di Rowan doveva essere stato _davvero_ brutale.  
\- Ieri ho avuto la certezza che fosse proprio lui quando ho visto il modo in cui stava cercando di annegarvi. - Disse lo sceriffo, in tono desolato. - Stava togliendo la vita a un essere umano e non era affatto turbato, anzi sembrava contento. Era la stessa espressione che aveva quando lo sorpresi ad annegare una cucciolata di gatti randagi: ne prendeva uno e lo teneva sott'acqua aspettando che morisse, poi sorrideva, lo gettava da una parte come se fosse solo spazzatura e ne prendeva un altro dal cesto per ricominciare da capo. Quando lo fermai disse soltanto che era curioso, che erano solo gatti e che non aveva fatto nulla di male. Lo punii duramente quella volta, ma sapevo che gli animali randagi continuavano a sparire di tanto in tanto, solo che facevo finta di non vedere la realtà, Mi convincevo che quella fosse solo una fase e che sarebbe passata col tempo e con la giusta disciplina.  
\- Ma non è mai passata…  
\- No. Riuscii a tenerlo a freno per qualche anno, sperando di riuscire a rimetterlo sulla strada giusta finché qualcuno mi suggerì che spesso i giovani ribelli mettevano la testa a posto quando trovavano una donna. Organizzai un fidanzamento con una ragazza di un anno o due più giovane di Rowan e la fanciulla arrivò al nostro maniero per conoscere il suo sposo. All'inizio le cose sembravano andare bene, Rowan era di bell'aspetto e sapeva essere affascinante quando voleva e la giovane era graziosa ed educata, Elisabeth si era affezionata a lei ed era convinta che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Nel suo cuore Rowan era ancora il suo bambino, si rifiutava di vedere i suoi lati oscuri e anche io cercavo di non riferirle o di attenuare gli episodi peggiori.  
Guy ripensò a Isabella, a malapena adulta e costretta a sposare un uomo che si era poi rivelato un mostro. Era sicuro che il matrimonio del figlio dello sceriffo non avesse avuto un risultato migliore di quello di sua sorella e avrebbe preferito non sentire il resto della storia, ma ormai Sir Arthur sembrava deciso a togliersi dal cuore il peso di tutti quei segreti raccontandoli a lui.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese controvoglia.  
\- Una mattina la servitrice che andò a svegliare la fidanzata di Rowan non la trovò nella sua stanza. La cercammo ovunque a lungo finché alla fine non fu vista vagare lungo la strada, gravemente ferita e tanto terrorizzata da aver perduto la ragione. Tornò a casa sua, ma non si riprese mai del tutto e qualche tempo dopo si gettò da una torre. I suoi genitori furono risarciti perché l'incidente era avvenuto nella nostra casa e non osarono accusare apertamente Rowan perché io ero lo sceriffo e temevano il mio potere, ma quell'episodio era troppo grave per continuare a sperare che le cose si sarebbero sistemate col tempo. Decisi che se aveva tanta violenza in sé, allora era meglio che la mettesse al servizio di una causa nobile. Gli dissi che poteva scegliere di partire per la guerra come soldato oppure lo avrei fatto rinchiudere in un monastero dove non avrebbe potuto fare male a nessuno e dove forse avrebbe potuto espiare i suoi peccati. Rowan mi disse che l'indomani mattina mi avrebbe comunicato la sua decisione.  
\- E cosa scelse?  
Lo sceriffo si coprì gli occhi con una mano.  
\- Quella notte stessa bruciò la casa.  



	70. Families

Guy rimase in silenzio, rispettando il dolore dell'uomo più anziano finché non fu lo sceriffo ad avvicinarsi a lui. Sir Arthur gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Ora conoscete il mio segreto, Gisborne, lo userete contro di me? Adesso avete il potere di distruggermi.  
\- No! - Esclamò Guy, stupito e offeso da quella domanda. - Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?  
\- Ne avreste tutto il diritto! Avete rischiato di perdere vostra moglie e la vostra stessa vita per colpa della mia vigliaccheria. Avrei dovuto dire la verità quando sono avvenute le prime aggressioni, ma continuavo a sperare che non fosse Rowan, che fossero altri banditi, gente che avrei avuto il coraggio di giustiziare… Forse se avessi parlato non avreste sofferto così tanto.  
\- Forse. O forse no. Conoscere l'identità del capo dei banditi non lo rende meno abile o più facile da catturare. - Guy si sfiorò la cicatrice sulla gola. - Non siete stato voi a farmi questo, ma siete stato voi a salvarmi la vita ieri.  
Lo sceriffo si passò una mano tra i capelli grigi e arruffati, spettinandoli ancora di più.  
\- Sono stato ingiusto nei vostri confronti, mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto rinchiudervi nei vostri alloggi senza spiegarvene il motivo. Avrei dovuto spiegarvi perché avevo tanta paura per la vostra vita.  
\- Considerando come sono andate le cose, forse non avevate tutti i torti a trattarmi come un idiota. Ho agito senza avere un piano preciso e ho messo in pericolo la vita di Robin, oltre alla mia.  
\- Quando ho visto che eravate fuggito ho avuto paura. Sapevo che ci sarebbe stato uno scontro tra voi e Rowan e che molto probabilmente uno di voi due sarebbe morto. So bene cosa sarebbe giusto, ma nonostante tutto non avevo il coraggio di sperare nella morte di mio figlio. Anche se ormai Rowan non è più mio figlio da tanti anni. Sapete, Gisborne? Vorrei che nella sua follia Elisabeth avesse ragione, che voi foste davvero mio figlio e che quello fosse solo un criminale da giustiziare.  
Guy arrossì a quelle parole. Non immaginava che lo sceriffo avesse tanta stima di lui.  
\- È per questo che mi ha chiamato ladro? Perché pensa che io abbia preso il posto che gli spettava?  
\- Un posto che non ha mai voluto. - Disse lo sceriffo, tristemente. - Ah, Gisborne, questi vi appartengono.  
Sir Arthur porse a Guy la piastrina della banda di Robin Hood e l'anello di fidanzamento di Marian.  
\- Me li aveva strappati dal collo ieri! Dove li avete trovati?  
\- Sulla riva del fiume. Stamattina mentre ancora dormivate ci sono tornato per recuperare il vostro costume da Guardiano Notturno prima che lo scoprisse qualcun altro e li ho trovati tra i ciottoli della riva. Credo che abbia tenuto solo la croce di sua madre, il resto non gli interessava.  
Guy strofinò tra le dita l'anello di Marian per pulirlo dai residui di fango e lo infilò nel laccio della piastrina, prima di rimetterlo al collo.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora, signore?  
\- Vorrei avere una risposta, ve lo assicuro. Dobbiamo fermarlo, questo è certo, non posso permettergli di spargere altro sangue. Ma non so se sarò abbastanza forte per farlo... - Lo sceriffo si voltò a guardare Guy e si accigliò. - Ma di sicuro sono un vecchio sconsiderato! Siete pallido, Gisborne, non dovrei tenervi in piedi tanto a lungo dopo che ieri siete stato ferito. E non avrei dovuto costringervi a camminare dietro il mio cavallo in quelle condizioni.  
\- Io e Robin non vi abbiamo lasciato molta scelta, signore. Vi abbiamo disobbedito apertamente, non potevate lasciarci impuniti. I banditi non sono l'unico pericolo, dovete mostrarvi forte e mantenere il rispetto della gente, specialmente ora che il principe Giovanni è qui. Nottingham ha bisogno di uno sceriffo come voi in questo momento, non potete rischiare che vi tolgano l'incarico.  
\- Ed è per questo che per il momento devo mantenervi agli arresti, almeno finché il principe resterà ospite al castello. Spero che non mi serbiate rancore per questo.  
\- Lo capisco, signore.  
\- Se voi e Locksley promettete di non scappare più dalla finestra, vi permetterò di restare nei vostri alloggi invece che nelle segrete, per il bene delle vostre famiglie.  
Guy fece un debole sorriso.  
\- Per il momento temo che non ne avrei nemmeno la forza. Posso assicurarvi che in futuro prima di fare qualsiasi cosa ne parlerò con voi, ma non voglio che altri paghino con la vita l'odio che vostro figlio ha nei miei confronti.  
\- Avete ragione. Rowan non può fare altre vittime. Vi chiedo di aiutarmi a fermarlo.  
Guy lo fissò, esitante.  
\- Anche se…  
\- Anche se ciò significasse ucciderlo o condannarlo alla forca. Non ha importanza se è mio figlio, io sono lo sceriffo di questa contea ed è mio dovere fare in modo che la giustizia faccia il suo corso. E se a me manca il coraggio, dovrete averlo voi al mio posto.  
  
\- Allan, sbrigati. Non dobbiamo restare fuori dal castello troppo a lungo.  
Il giovane si affrettò a raggiungere Adeline, trascinando un sacco piuttosto pesante.  
\- Non dovremmo essere affatto qui.  
Adeline gli sorrise.  
\- Lo sai che è necessario. Comunque non credo che quei banditi abbiano il minimo interesse per me. Probabilmente non sanno nemmeno della mia esistenza. E tu sei qui per questo, so che sei perfettamente in grado di proteggermi.  
\- Certo. Però dovremmo dirlo a Giz.  
\- E lo faremo, non appena ne avremo la possibilità. Ma Guy e Robin non erano al castello e quel bambino non poteva aspettare così tanto.  
Allan non trovò nulla da obiettare, ma si guardò comunque intorno con aria preoccupata.  
\- Mi chiedo chi sia il padre. La ragazza non lo ha voluto dire nemmeno a te?  
Adeline scosse la testa.  
\- Continua a dire che non c'è nessun padre. Ma non ha molta importanza, io mi preoccupo per il bambino.  
\- Beh, ha detto che lo terrà con sé se continueremo ad aiutarla. Problema risolto, no?  
\- Non ne sono sicura.  
\- No? Mi sto spezzando la schiena con questo sacco pesantissimo e pensi che sia inutile?  
\- No, portare cibo e aiuti alla madre è utile. Ma sono preoccupata per il bambino. Era pronta ad abbandonarlo come se niente fosse e ora mi sembra che lo tenga solo perché così continueremo a portarle di che vivere.  
Allan non sembrò essere molto impressionato dalle parole della donna.  
\- Ed è così strano?  
\- Una madre dovrebbe amare il proprio figlio!  
\- Sai, Adeline? Tu eri al servizio della famiglia di Giz e di quella di Robin, ma in un certo senso sei sempre stata privilegiata, non hai mai conosciuto la vera miseria. Quella rende meno umani. Quando muori di fame, un figlio non voluto diventa solo un peso, un fardello che può condannare entrambi alla morte per inedia. Guarda Giz, se lui è arrivato a vendere sua sorella, ti stupisci che una sguattera senza la minima prospettiva sia pronta a sfruttare il bambino per ottenere tutto quello che può?  
Adeline arrossì, punta sul vivo dal riferimento a Gisborne. Allan aveva ragione, lei forse non era mai stata ricca, ma i suoi figli non avevano mai rischiato di soffrire la fame o il freddo. Non poteva giudicare troppo duramente quella ragazza disperata. Forse non amava il figlio, forse per lei era solo un peso o un'opportunità da sfruttare, ma se con i loro aiuti avesse avuto l'occasione di tenerlo con sé, forse col tempo avrebbe imparato ad amarlo.  
Arrivarono alla porta della misera casupola ed entrarono dopo aver bussato due o tre volte senza ottenere risposta. La madre era stesa sul pagliericcio e dormiva profondamente, mentre il bambino piangeva inascoltato in una culla ricavata da un vecchio cesto.  
Adeline si affrettò a prendere in braccio il neonato urlante e lo avvolse nel proprio scialle per scaldarlo.  
\- Allan, per favore ravviva il fuoco. Questo bambino è freddo, bagnato e affamato… Chissà da quanto tempo stava piangendo.  
Allan mise qualche ceppo nel camino e lanciò uno sguardo alla giovane addormentata.  
\- Mi chiedo come faccia a dormire con tutti questi pianti.  
Adeline intanto si era affrettata a cambiare il bambino e lo stava cullando, cantando una nenia sottovoce. Non abituato a ricevere tante attenzioni, il piccolo si era calmato quasi subito e Adeline sospirò mentre lo adagiava di nuovo nel cesto. Se fosse rimasto tranquillo per un po', lei avrebbe potuto preparare un pasto caldo e nutriente per la madre prima di svegliarla per farle allattare il neonato.  
Sapeva di dover fare in fretta e di aver detto ad Allan che dovevano sbrigarsi a rientrare al castello, ma non potevano andare via prima di essersi assicurati che madre e figlio fossero in grado di cavarsela fino al giorno successivo. Si guardò intorno, un po' scoraggiata: in quel posto c'era ancora molto da fare.  
  
Marian era seduta accanto alla finestra e si stava spazzolando i capelli con gesti bruschi e nervosi.  
Aveva passato tutto il giorno ad attendere di poter vedere Guy e, dopo aver insistito più volte per poter incontrare suo marito, lo sceriffo le aveva intimato di restare nei suoi alloggi e di aspettare lì di essere chiamata.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto protestare, ma Archer le aveva fatto cenno di restare in silenzio e l'aveva esortata a obbedire, riaccompagnandola personalmente nelle sue stanze. Le aveva promesso di avvisarla non appena Guy avesse potuto ricevere visite, ma per il momento non si era ancora fatto vivo e lei iniziava a essere preoccupata.  
Il giorno prima Guy era stato ferito e lei era preoccupata per la sua salute. Avrebbe voluto poterlo assistere, ma lo sceriffo era stato irremovibile e aveva permesso solo a Tuck di accedere alle segrete per occuparsi delle sue ferite. Sia Marian che Isabella erano state costrette ad aspettare.  
Quando sentì la porta che si apriva, Marian si voltò di scatto, aspettandosi di vedere Archer e invece, con sua grande gioia, si ritrovò davanti Guy in persona, accompagnato dallo sceriffo.  
\- Lady Gisborne, - disse Sir Arthur, serio, - voi siete libera di girare per il castello, ma vostro marito è ancora in stato di arresto, mi aspetto che non si muova da queste stanze. Spero di non avere altre sgradevoli sorprese in proposito. Ho la vostra parola, Gisborne?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sì, signore, non mi allontanerò dai miei alloggi. - Disse in tono umile, ma a voce abbastanza alta perché le guardie che sorvegliavano il corridoio potessero sentirlo.  
\- Bene. Non vorrei essere costretto a farvi frustare pubblicamente, dovreste ringraziare la mia generosità.  
Marian guardò i due uomini, perplessa: lo sceriffo aveva parlato in tono duro e irritato e Guy aveva risposto rispettosamente, ma l'espressione di Sir Arthur non era affatto minacciosa ed entrambi si erano scambiati un breve cenno d'intesa prima che lo sceriffo voltasse loro le spalle e andasse via, chiudendo la porta.  
Non appena furono soli, Guy la prese tra le braccia e la tenne stretta. Marian ricambiò l'abbraccio, felice di sentirlo così vicino a lei. Il giorno prima aveva avuto paura di perderlo e restare separata da lui per tutta la notte era stata una vera e propria sofferenza.  
Alzò il viso verso quello del marito e con una mano gli scostò i capelli dal volto per scrutarlo attentamente.  
\- Come stai? Ti hanno trattato molto male nelle segrete? La ferita ti provoca molto dolore? - Chiese ansiosamente, poi, prima di dargli la possibilità di rispondere, lo tirò verso il letto. - Sei pallido, resta seduto per un po'. O preferisci stenderti?  
Gisborne le prese una mano e la sfiorò con un bacio gentile.  
\- Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti. Ieri sera Tuck ha curato le mie ferite e ho dormito profondamente fino a poco fa. Se sono debole è perché ho perso un po' di sangue e sono abbastanza dolorante per la caduta da cavallo, ma tra qualche giorno starò meglio di prima.  
Marian si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e Guy la guardò, stupito.  
\- Cosa fai?  
La ragazza gli sfilò uno stivale e alzò il viso a sorridergli per un attimo prima di dedicarsi all'altro.  
\- Mi prendo cura di mio marito.  
Guy si ritrovò a sorridere nel guardarla. Il racconto dello sceriffo lo aveva rattristato e riempito di angoscia, ma la semplice presenza di Marian riusciva a farlo sentire in pace.  
Averla ritrovata dopo averla creduta morta gli sembrava ancora un miracolo di cui non si sentiva degno e per il quale era immensamente grato.  
Marian si rialzò da terra e si avvicinò a lui per sfilargli anche la camicia.  
Guy la lasciò fare, sorridendo leggermente, ma l'espressione di Marian si rabbuiò nel vedere i lividi che gli segnavano il corpo e le braccia. Gli sfiorò la pelle con la punta delle dita, con delicatezza.  
\- Potevi farti veramente male. - Sussurrò, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Guy aprì la bocca per dire che le sue ferite sembravano più brutte di quello che erano in realtà, ma si ritrovò ad annuire con un brivido. La sera prima era stato troppo esausto per riuscire a pensare coerentemente e quando si era svegliato lo sceriffo era arrivato quasi subito per parlare con lui, ma ora le parole di Marian gli avevano ricordato il terrore che aveva provato quando il suo cavallo era stato colpito e quando, poco più tardi, Rowan aveva tentato di annegarlo.  
\- Hanno ucciso il mio cavallo e credevo che sarei morto anche io... Ho avuto paura. - Ammise e quando Marian allargò la braccia per stringerlo a sé, vi si rifugiò con un singhiozzo soffocato.  



	71. Market Day

Guy si guardò intorno, studiando attentamente la situazione, ma non riusciva a vedere vie di fuga.  
Era circondato da almeno cinque cavalieri e una decina di arcieri lo teneva sotto tiro da ogni angolazione.  
Alzò le mani con un sospiro.  
\- Temo di non avere scampo. È la fine…  
\- No, padre! Il cavaliere nero sta venendo a salvarti! - Esclamò Seth, poi, tenendo ben stretto il suo giocattolo preferito, si dedicò ad abbattere uno dopo l'altro tutti i cavalieri e gli arcieri di legno disposti sul pavimento intorno a Guy.  
Sconfitto l'ultimo nemico, il bambino si gettò ridendo tra le braccia del padre, esigendo un bacio come ricompensa per averlo salvato da un intero esercito di guerrieri di legno. Guy obbedì con un sorriso alla richiesta del figlio, poi rimase seduto sul pavimento ad osservare il bambino mentre radunava i suoi giocattoli per iniziare una nuova battaglia.  
\- Stavolta puoi usare tu il cavaliere nero. - Disse Seth, serio, mettendo la figurina di legno in mano a Guy e Gisborne lo ringraziò in tono altrettanto serio mentre il figlio si dedicava a dividere i restanti soldati in due eserciti pronti a sfidarsi.  
\- Mi piace giocare con te, padre, Adeline e zia Isabella non sono tanto brave a comandare i soldati.  
Guy si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé mentre allineava i cavalieri del suo esercito: erano passati molti anni da quando lui stesso si era divertito con quel tipo di svaghi, ma non gli dispiaceva giocare con Seth.  
Quando suo padre era partito per la guerra, Guy aveva messo da parte i giochi infantili per prendere il suo posto come uomo della loro casa, prendendosi sulle spalle un peso troppo grande per la sua età. Seth aveva già dovuto affrontare esperienze dure e dolorose nella sua breve vita, ma era ancora capace di giocare spensieratamente e se ciò lo rendeva felice, Guy era disposto a passare tutto il tempo che poteva seduto a terra a combattere battaglie immaginarie insieme a lui.  
Vaisey lo avrebbe deriso fino allo sfinimento se avesse potuto vederlo in quel momento e Guy sapeva che anche i servitori che entravano nel suo alloggio per portare un vassoio di cibo o per aggiungere legna al camino si stupivano nel vedere il famigerato Guy di Gisborne che giocava col figlio.  
Un tempo, quando ancora credeva che l'umanità fosse solo una debolezza, Guy si sarebbe vergognato di mostrare anche il minimo segno di affetto per Seth, ma ormai l'opinione degli altri non gli importava più di tanto, lo sguardo sereno e contento di suo figlio contava molto di più.  
\- Allora, chi sta vincendo?  
La voce di Robin fece sussultare sia Guy che Seth ed entrambi si voltarono di scatto verso la finestra. Robin scese dal davanzale con un sorriso divertito, chiaramente soddisfatto per essere riuscito a cogliere di sorpresa l'amico.  
\- Zio Robin! Perché sei entrato dalla finestra?  
\- Perché è un esibizionista, ecco perché. - Commentò Guy. - E pur di farsi notare corre rischi inutili.  
\- Esagerato. Le nostre finestre sono talmente vicine che è una sciocchezza passare dalla mia alla tua.  
\- Posso farlo anche io, zio Robin?  
\- No! - Dissero Guy e Robin, contemporaneamente e Seth non provò a insistere, un po' intimorito dalla loro veemenza.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero a Robin e l'amico sedette anche lui sul pavimento con aria innocente.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood? A parte dare il cattivo esempio a mio figlio.  
\- Isabella è andata a fare spese. È uscita questa mattina presto...  
\- Anche Marian, oggi è giorno di mercato. - Guy lo fissò, improvvisamente preoccupato. - Credi che possano essere in pericolo?  
\- No, no, lo sceriffo ha aumentato la sorveglianza e Archer ha promesso di scortarle personalmente, sono entrambe ben protette.  
\- E allora?  
\- Allora mi sto annoiando mortalmente. Da quando siamo rinchiusi qui mi sembra di essere in trappola… Anche la tua compagnia sembrava un'alternativa piacevole, figuriamoci.  
\- Hood, siamo agli arresti solo da due giorni. E dobbiamo essere grati che lo sceriffo ci abbia fatto chiudere nei nostri alloggi invece che nelle segrete. Mi sembra un po' presto per disperarci.  
\- Gisborne, mi sorprendi! Pochi giorni fa sei fuggito dalla finestra per cercare quei banditi e ora sei così tranquillo e rassegnato alla prigionia. Cosa ti è successo?  
\- Lo sai benissimo. Siamo stati troppo avventati e le nostre azioni potevano costare la vita a entrambi.  
Robin sospirò.  
\- Lo so, lo so, ti stavo solo punzecchiando, un uomo deve divertirsi come può. Del resto finché il principe è al castello non possiamo farci notare troppo, temo che dovremo rassegnarci a restare qui a morire di noia.  
\- Zio Robin, se ti stai annoiando puoi giocare con noi. - Disse Seth, mettendogli in mano un pupazzetto a forma di arciere. Robin lo guardò, un po' dubbioso, poi sorrise al bambino. Se Gisborne non si faceva problemi a stendersi sul pavimento per organizzare gli eserciti in miniatura del figlio perché avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi lui? Del resto non aveva nulla di più interessante da fare.  
\- Perché no? Così farò vedere a tuo padre come si sconfigge il nemico.  
\- Ti piacerebbe, Hood.  
Seth scoppiò a ridere, contento, e iniziò a disporre con cura i propri cavalieri: sarebbe stata una grande battaglia.  
  
Marian osservò la merce disposta sui banchi del mercato, fingendo di non notare gli sguardi fin troppo indiscreti che le venivano rivolti e i sussurri soffocati che si zittivano di colpo non appena si avvicinava.  
Isabella guardò male un gruppetto di pettegole e mise una mano sul braccio di Marian con uno sbuffo esasperato.  
\- Ignorale, sono solo sciocche superstiziose.  
\- Cosa hanno detto? Non ho sentito bene.  
\- Qualcosa sul tornare dall'oltretomba, credo. Lascia stare, tanto dicono sempre le stesse cose.  
\- No, non sempre le stesse. Un tempo dicevano che ero l'amante di Guy e che per questo sarei finita all'inferno, ora invece dicono che sia io che lui siamo fuggiti dall'inferno. È un po' diverso.  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Già. Mi hai detto che Guy ti sta raccontando il vostro passato, ma non pensavo che ti avrebbe riferito anche tutte le maldicenze della gente…  
Marian la guardò, un po' stupita.  
\- Guy non mi ha raccontato nulla del genere.  
\- E allora come… Te lo sei ricordata?!  
Marian la guardò.  
\- Forse sì! Devo dirlo a Guy!  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Ne sarà contento.  
\- Sì! Non dei pettegolezzi, ovviamente… Ma è un altro frammento di speranza, forse riuscirò a ricordare anche tutto il resto.  
\- Lo spero. - Isabella sorrise notando un venditore di dolciumi. - E intanto se vuoi farlo ancora più felice portagli un po' di quei dolci al miele. Gli sono sempre piaciuti.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e le venne in mente l'immagine di Guy e Seth di fronte a quello stesso banco del mercato con Guy che cercava di ripulire dal miele il viso del bambino senza troppo successo.  
 _\- Hai del miele qui._  
 _Marian gli aveva toccato la guancia con un dito e Guy aveva cercato di pulirsi con un fazzoletto bagnato, ma lei lo aveva fermato e gli aveva appoggiato le labbra sulla guancia per raccogliere la goccia di miele._  
 _\- Così è meglio. - Aveva sussurrato, per poi baciarlo di nuovo vicino al mento. - Sei sporco anche qui._  
Marian ebbe l'impressione di sentire sulle labbra quel sapore dolce e capì che quello era un altro ricordo. Sorrise tra sé, felice di aver ritrovato un altro momento prezioso e guardò Isabella.  
\- Hai ragione, gli piacciono le frittelle al miele e credo proprio che gliene porterò un po'.  
La ragazza porse una moneta al venditore, contenta di aver trovato qualcosa che potesse rasserenare un po' Guy. Da quando erano tornati al castello, il marito le era sembrato piuttosto pensieroso e abbattuto e durante la notte lo aveva sentito agitarsi nel sonno.  
Se ripensava alle ferite e ai lividi sul corpo di Guy e al suo aspetto sconvolto di quando lo aveva riabbracciato al vecchio mulino dopo essere stato quasi annegato, Marian si sentiva bruciare di rabbia nei confronti dei banditi.  
Avevano ferito sia lei che Guy e avevano minacciato anche Seth, ma chi poteva essere tanto crudele da voler far del male a un bambino?!  
\- Isabella, non ti dispiace se torno da Guy? - Chiese all'improvviso. Pensare ai banditi l'aveva riempita di ansia e voleva solo tornare dal marito e da Seth per essere certa che stessero entrambi bene. Voleva restare accanto a Guy, abbracciarlo e farlo sorridere con le frittelle e con i suoi ricordi ritrovati.  
Isabella la guardò.  
\- Forse è meglio tornare, in effetti. È una buona cosa che lo sceriffo abbia tolto loro le armi prima di arrestarli, altrimenti Robin sarebbe capace di esercitarsi con l'arco all'interno dei nostri alloggi per combattere la noia.  
\- Guy non rischia di annoiarsi, l'ho lasciato con Seth. Però ormai sarà esausto, quel bambino è pieno di energie e lui non si è ancora ripreso del tutto dopo aver perso tanto sangue.  
\- E allora andiamo in soccorso dei nostri mariti. - Concluse Isabella, divertita.  
Le due donne si affrettarono a finire i loro acquisti e tornarono verso il castello. Archer fece un cenno con la mano e i soldati che le avevano scortate discretamente mescolandosi alla folla del mercato ripresero a seguirle senza farsi notare.  
Archer annuì, soddisfatto: finalmente le guardie di Nottingham stavano iniziando a essere efficienti e ben addestrate e quel gruppo in particolare era formato dai suoi uomini più abili.  
Aveva promesso a Robin e Guy che avrebbe protetto le loro famiglie ed era determinato a farlo nel modo migliore. Marian e Isabella erano sempre state al sicuro durante il loro breve giro al mercato, ma lui di sicuro si sarebbe sentito più tranquillo solo quando fossero riusciti a catturare tutti i banditi.  
Controllò la strada per accertarsi che non ci fossero pericoli nascosti e si diresse a sua volta verso il castello.  



	72. Do You Love Me?

\- Voi mi amate, sceriffo?  
Sir Arthur non si scompose davanti alla domanda del principe Giovanni e sorrise amabilmente.  
\- Certo, mio signore.  
Il principe sospirò in maniera teatrale.  
\- Ma forse non mi amate abbastanza, Kingstone.  
Lo sceriffo mantenne un'espressione impassibile, ma si sentì gelare, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe detto il principe. Quell'uomo era pericoloso e imprevedibile e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui. Avrebbe potuto lamentarsi per un piatto malriuscito nell'ultimo pasto che avevano consumato oppure avrebbe potuto chiedergli di unirsi a lui in qualche complotto politico per usurpare il trono del fratello.  
\- Perché parlate così, mio signore?  
\- Avevate promesso una grande festa in mio onore in modo che il popolo di Nottingham potesse venire a dimostrarmi la venerazione che merito, ma il vostro capitano delle guardie si oppone e dice che è troppo pericoloso. Perché non avete ancora fatto impiccare quell'uomo?  
\- Sono certo che Archer non volesse mancarvi di rispetto e che abbia a cuore soltanto la vostra sicurezza, maestà.  
\- Impedendomi di ricevere gli onori che merito?  
\- Gli abitanti della contea saranno entusiasti di offrirvi tutta la loro ammirazione venendo qui al castello. Possiamo tenere qui tutti i festeggiamenti in vostro onore senza rinunciare alle misure di sicurezza necessarie. Anzi, la cornice di un castello vi si addice sicuramente di più delle misere abitazioni dei villaggi. Qui possiamo avere una festa molto più grandiosa.  
Lo sceriffo sperò di essere stato abbastanza convincente. Di certo aprire il castello per ospitare i festeggiamenti desiderati dal principe avrebbe presentato qualche rischio, ma era comunque meglio di essere trascinato in qualche complotto oscuro.  
\- Ah, Kingstone, voglio vedere Guy di Gisborne.  
Lo sceriffo guardò il principe, allarmato.  
\- Gisborne, signore?  
\- Sì. Un tempo lavorava per Vaisey, non è vero? Il vostro predecessore sembrava avere molta fiducia in lui.  
\- Oh, Gisborne era solo una pedina. Non è una persona interessante, né particolarmente utile, ve lo assicuro.  
\- Voglio che lo portiate qui. Subito.  
  
Guy sorrise nel prendere un pezzo di frittella al miele direttamente dalla mano di Marian e le mordicchiò un dito, giocosamente.  
\- Ehi, non devi mangiare me.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- No?  
Marian scosse la testa ridendo e si strinse al marito, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio. Sapeva di miele, lo stesso sapore del suo ricordo e Marian si aggrappò a lui, improvvisamente commossa fino alle lacrime.  
\- Voglio ricordare tutto, non voglio perdere neanche un pezzetto del nostro passato.  
Guy le accarezzò i capelli e le asciugò le lacrime con un bacio, aggiungendo quel sapore salato alla dolcezza del miele.  
\- Non tutti i nostri ricordi sono così gradevoli. Alcuni sono spaventosi o tristi e ci siamo fatti anche del male in passato.  
\- Lo so, me lo hai raccontato. Non mi importa, voglio ricordare tutto di te, il bene e il male.  
\- E mi amerai lo stesso?  
Marian sorrise nel vedere la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e lo baciò di nuovo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
\- Come potrei non farlo? Sciocco, adorato marito, dubiti ancora dei miei sentimenti?  
Guy la tenne stretta sul cuore e chiuse gli occhi, tanto emozionato e commosso da temere di poter scoppiare in lacrime anche lui.  
Dopo tanti mesi di dolore e disperazione, era completamente felice e ancora non gli sembrava vero.  
Marian era stretta a lui, tranquilla e serena e Guy ascoltava ogni suo respiro come un miracolo, assaporando il calore e il dolce profumo del suo corpo tra le braccia.  
Era viva e lui era talmente felice da aver paura.  
La perfezione non durava mai a lungo e Guy aveva il terrore di poterla perdere di nuovo, di poter sprofondare di nuovo nell'abisso di dolore in cui aveva vissuto per così tanto tempo.  
\- Padre? Marian? - La voce di Seth costrinse entrambi a tenere a freno l'emozione e guardarono il bambino, un po' imbarazzati.  
Seth li fissava, con l'espressione un po' annoiata di chi ormai era abituato ad assistere a quelle scene sdolcinate che ancora non capiva del tutto.  
\- Posso avere un'altra frittella?  
Guy e Marian si scambiarono un sorriso e la ragazza porse al bambino l'ultimo dolce rimasto.  
Guardarono il bambino che mangiava allegramente, sporcandosi ancora di più il viso di miele e Guy tremò al pensiero che le minacce dei banditi potessero distruggere momenti preziosi come quello.  
_Vi difenderò da qualsiasi pericolo. Farò qualunque cosa per proteggervi da ogni male._  
Una serie di colpi alla porta fece sussultare tutti e tre e un gruppo di guardie entrò nella stanza, seguite un attimo dopo da Archer.  
Gisborne guardò il fratello, preoccupato. La sua espressione tesa non gli piaceva per niente e gli faceva presagire guai enormi in arrivo.  
Archer non osò guardarlo negli occhi e Guy capì che la situazione doveva essere davvero preoccupante e che il fratello non poteva farci nulla.  
\- Cosa succede? Cosa volete?  
\- Guy, devi venire con noi. Il principe Giovanni ha chiesto di te. Vuole vederti subito.  
  
Due dei soldati lo avevano afferrato per le braccia e Guy li aveva lasciati fare.  
I soldati camminavano a passo svelto, trascinandolo se esitava, e arrivarono fin troppo in fretta alla sala grande.  
Sulla porta, Guy si voltò a cercare lo sguardo di Archer, ma il fratello sembrava fin troppo angosciato e preoccupato per poter sperare di trarre conforto dalla sua presenza.  
I servitori aprirono la porta e i soldati lo fecero entrare nella sala, costringendolo a inginocchiarsi davanti al principe Giovanni.  
Gisborne rimase a terra, senza osare alzare lo sguardo, chiedendosi cosa lo aspettasse. Forse il principe aveva deciso di vendicarsi perché la sua ribellione contro Vaisey aveva compromesso i piani per usurpare il trono di re Riccardo, pensò Guy, terrorizzato.  
\- Gisborne. - Disse in principe all'improvviso, facendolo sussultare. - Ho sentito parlare di voi. Siete un uomo ambizioso, non è vero? Ambite al potere?  
Guy deglutì e fece un respiro profondo prima di riuscire a rispondere.  
\- Non più, signore. Sono contento di quello che ho.  
\- Ve l'ho detto, maestà, Sir Guy non ha nulla di speciale rispetto agli altri nobili. Paga le tasse regolarmente e svolge il suo dovere, come tutti gli altri. - Disse lo sceriffo, in tono annoiato.  
\- Io invece credo che possa fare qualcosa per me. Mi amate, Gisborne? Obbedirete ai miei ordini?  
Guy rimase a fissarlo, come ipnotizzato, finché lo sceriffo non gli fece cenno di rispondere di sì.  
Annuì debolmente, sperando che lo sceriffo sarebbe riuscito a trovare una scappatoia per lui se il principe gli avesse chiesto di fare qualcosa di inaccettabile.  
\- Beh, spero che sul campo sarete un po' più deciso, Gisborne. - Disse il principe, un po' irritato per la sua esitazione. - Altrimenti non mi divertirò affatto.  
\- Sul campo? - Chiese lo sceriffo, un po' stupito. - Cosa volete che faccia Gisborne per voi?  
\- Che combatta come mio campione, ovviamente. Ho sentito dire che nel torneo che avete organizzato qualche tempo fa è stato il cavaliere più valoroso. Visto che il vostro capitano ha decretato gli altri svaghi troppo rischiosi e che non potrete offrirmi le battute di caccia che mi avevate promesso, mi aspetto di vedere gare e combattimenti e che il vostro cavaliere migliore porti i miei colori per ricoprirmi di gloria come è giusto che sia. Lo farete, Gisborne, non è vero?  
\- Certo, signore! - Disse Guy, ancora confuso e stordito, ma enormemente sollevato nel sentire che il principe lo voleva soltanto come campione in un torneo e non per mettere in atto qualche complotto politico.  
\- Bene. - Tagliò corto il principe. - Ne ho abbastanza per il momento. Kingstone, fate preparare il mio bagno caldo e fate mandare nelle mie stanze le vostre servitrici più graziose con vino e uva.  
Il principe si alzò e uscì dalla sala, seguito da uno stuolo di servitori e dai soldati della scorta.  
\- Archer puoi pensarci tu? - Chiese lo sceriffo e il giovane annuì, un po' incerto.  
Guy era ancora inginocchiato a terra, pallido in viso e Archer era chiaramente preoccupato per lui, ma lo sceriffo lo esortò ad affrettarsi.  
\- Vai, non far aspettare il principe. Penserò io a Sir Guy.  
Archer obbedì e si affrettò a seguire il principe, mentre lo sceriffo si avvicinò a Gisborne e lo prese per un braccio, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.  
Lo guidò fino al tavolo e gli fece cenno di sedere, mentre lui versava una coppa di vino per entrambi.  
\- Bevetela, Gisborne, sembrate sul punto di svenire.  
Guy prese la coppa e si sforzò di bere, cercando di non far notare troppo quanto gli tremassero le mani.  
\- Confesso di essermi spaventato quando il principe ha chiesto di voi. - Disse lo sceriffo, dopo aver bevuto un sorso a sua volta. - Ma almeno sembra essere interessato a voi solo per i vostri meriti cavallereschi. Sarebbe stato meglio continuare a passare inosservato, ma a quanto pare non abbiamo molta scelta, dovrete essere il campione del principe e interpretare la vostra parte anche in modo convincente.  
\- Cosa intendete, signore?  
\- Ormai vi conosco, Gisborne, e so che preferite la sobrietà, ma stavolta dovrete mettere in mostra le vostre abilità. Più il principe noterà i vostri meriti nel torneo e meno penserà a tutto il resto. Fatelo divertire e probabilmente non penserà al vostro passato.  
\- Avrei preferito non avere più nulla a che fare con alcun membro della famiglia reale. - Disse Guy, con un sospiro e lo sceriffo gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Cerchiamo di vedere il lato positivo. Non siete più in stato di arresto.  
Guy pensò che avrebbe preferito essere chiuso nella cella più umida delle segrete piuttosto che fare il cagnolino ammaestrato per il principe Giovanni, ma non lo disse.  
Non poteva fare nulla per cambiare la situazione, ma poteva fare in modo per sfruttarla a suo vantaggio: se doveva mettersi in mostra per il principe, forse poteva anche fare in modo di approfittarne per provocare Rowan facendosi vedere accanto allo sceriffo, nel posto che avrebbe dovuto essere suo. Avrebbe fatto da esca per farlo uscire allo scoperto e Robin e Archer lo avrebbero aiutato ad arrestarlo, ponendo fine a quell'incubo durato troppo a lungo.  



	73. Something You can Do

Robin appoggiò il viso nell'incavo della spalla di Isabella e appoggiò le labbra sulla pelle morbida alla base del collo. La moglie sorrise nel sonno e si sistemò più comoda tra le sue braccia.  
L'ex fuorilegge sorrise nel vederla tanto rilassata e serena e ripensò a quanto fosse stata spaventata e sofferente quando l'aveva conosciuta.  
Con Thornton, Isabella era stata solo una creatura fragile, stretta in una morsa di odio e terrore e rassegnata a una vita di dolore, ma ora era una donna felice e serena, che si affidava a lui con una fiducia commovente.  
In quel momento, addormentata profondamente e con i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, le ricordava la bambina che era stata: dolce, seria e un po' timida. Ma Robin sapeva che sotto quelle palpebre abbassate si nascondeva uno sguardo fiero e intelligente, gli occhi di una donna che era sopravvissuta a una vita dura e difficile, ma che era ancora capace di essere felice.  
Chiuse gli occhi, aspirando l'odore della sua pelle. Non avrebbe mai pensato che una donna potesse farlo sentire in quel modo, così sereno e felice, semplicemente standole accanto a guardarla dormire.  
Stava per scivolare anche lui nel sonno, quando una serie di colpi alla porta svegliò entrambi e fece scoppiare a piangere Ghislaine.  
Isabella si affrettò a prendere tra le braccia la bambina, mentre Robin andò ad aprire la porta e si ritrovò di fronte Marian: la ragazza era pallida e agitata, mentre Seth, aggrappato a lei, piangeva disperatamente.  
Le guardie alla porta lanciarono uno sguardo a Robin, il loro compito era quello di non farlo uscire dalla stanza, ma lasciarono entrare Marian, lei non era prigioniera.  
\- Cosa è successo?!  
\- Lo hanno portato via! Archer è venuto con un gruppo di soldati e lo hanno costretto a seguirli! Hanno detto che il principe Giovanni voleva vedere Guy!  
Robin si accigliò, mentre Isabella si lasciò sfuggire un verso angosciato.  
\- Il principe Giovanni?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Sì. E sembravano avere molta fretta. Ho provato a seguirli, ma non mi hanno lasciata passare.  
Robin imprecò mentalmente. Quella situazione era preoccupante e pericolosa e non prometteva niente di buono. Il principe Giovanni poteva essere un uomo estremamente pericoloso e Gisborne aveva ottime ragioni per temere una sua vendetta.  
Isabella gli si accostò, preoccupata per il fratello, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissarlo ansiosamente. Robin guardò i visi angosciati delle due donne e il bambino che singhiozzava continuando a chiamare il padre e capì che tutti e tre si aspettavano un aiuto o una soluzione da lui.  
\- Dobbiamo scoprire le intenzioni del principe. Dove hanno portato Guy?  
\- Credo nella sala grande. Mi hanno impedito di avvicinarmi, ma erano diretti in quella direzione.  
\- Andiamo.  
Robin fece per uscire, ma le guardie incrociarono le lance davanti alla porta per impedirgli di passare. Guardò i soldati, incredulo.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Siete in arresto, Sir Robin, non possiamo farvi uscire.  
\- Su, fatevi da parte, questa è un'emergenza. Devo passare.  
\- Di solito essere agli arresti significa che non si può uscire a proprio piacimento. Nemmeno in casi eccezionali.  
\- Ma io sono Robin Hood!  
\- Potete anche essere il re in persona, ma a casa ho sei figli da sfamare e non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi cacciare dallo sceriffo perché non ho obbedito ai suoi ordini. Mi dispiace, signore.  
Isabella e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo impaziente, poi la prima lasciò Ghislaine nella culla e l'altra mise Seth in braccio a Robin.  
\- Resta con i bambini. - Ordinò Isabella. - Noi non siamo prigioniere, cercheremo di scoprire cosa vogliano da Guy. Tu intanto cerca di tirare fuori un piano dei tuoi.  
Le due donne si allontanarono insieme, prima che Robin potesse protestare e Seth si aggrappò a lui, continuando a singhiozzare.  
\- Zio Robin, voglio il mio papà! Perché i soldati lo hanno portato via?  
Robin guardò male i due soldati, ma quelli si limitarono ad alzare le spalle e richiusero la porta, sbarrandola da fuori.  
Se fosse stato solo non si sarebbe fatto troppi problemi e si sarebbe limitato a scivolare fuori dalla finestra per calarsi in cortile oppure per rientrare attraverso la finestra di una delle altre stanze del castello, ma di certo non poteva farlo con Seth in braccio, né abbandonare una neonata da sola.  
Visto che non poteva fare altro, cercò di consolare il bambino, sperando di riuscire a nascondere che anche lui era preoccupato per Guy.  
  
Marian e Isabella percorsero il corridoio che portava alla sala grande per l'ennesima volta, fingendo di essere lì per caso. Una delle guardie si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita.  
\- Signore, i miei ordini non sono cambiati dall'ultima volta che siete passate di qua. Proprio non posso farvi entrare.  
Marian lo guardò con aria supplichevole.  
\- Almeno ditemi se avete sentito qualcosa! Mio marito sta bene?  
\- Noi siamo pagati per non sentire ciò che avviene all'interno delle stanze che sorvegliamo. E anche se così non fosse non mi azzarderei a origliare: chissà cosa ne sarebbe di me se sentissi qualche segreto non diretto alle mie orecchie. È come se fossi sordo, mia signora.  
Isabella lo guardò con aria bellicosa, incrociando le braccia di fronte a sé.  
\- Non non ci muoviamo da qui finché non avremo notizie di mio fratello.  
La guardia non si scompose. Per lui non cambiava molto se quelle due nobildonne volevano fare anche loro un turno di guardia a guardia della porta della sala grande, finché non provavano a entrare non era un suo problema.  
Marian cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile alla porta, cercando di cogliere il suono della voce di Guy, ma l'anta di legno era troppo spessa perché potesse sentire qualcosa. Fremeva in preda all'agitazione, ma non poteva fare nulla se non pregare che a Guy non succedesse nulla di male.  
Improvvisamente le porte vennero aperte e il principe Giovanni si allontanò dalla sala, seguito da un gruppo di soldati e servitori. Alcuni soldati della scorta si avvicinarono a Marian e a Isabella e le fecero arretrare fino a toccare il muro del corridoio con la schiena, poi le lasciarono andare senza una parola di scusa o una spiegazione.  
Quando riuscirono a riavvicinarsi alla porta della sala grande, Marian e Isabella la trovarono di nuovo chiusa. Avevano sperato di riuscire a sbirciare all'interno della stanza, ma dovettero rassegnarsi ad aspettare ancora finché non videro riaprirsi la porta per lasciar uscire anche Archer.  
Le due donne lo fermarono, ansiose e il giovane rivolse loro un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Guy sta bene, ora è con lo sceriffo. Dovrete aspettare ancora un po', ma io non posso fermarmi con voi, devo badare al principe. - Disse in fretta, bloccando sul nascere ogni domanda, e corse via prima che potessero fargliene altre.  
Isabella decise di fidarsi delle parole del fratellastro: Archer aveva detto che Guy stava bene, perciò doveva essere per forza così. Sorrise a Marian per incoraggiarla e si rimisero in attesa.  
Quando la porta si riaprì per la terza volta e finalmente videro uscire Gisborne insieme allo sceriffo, apparentemente illeso, Isabella sospirò di sollievo, rassicurata, ma Marian scoppiò in lacrime e si lanciò tra le braccia del marito.  
  
Guy seguì lo sceriffo a testa bassa. L'incontro col Principe Giovanni lo aveva lasciato scosso e abbattuto, con la sensazione di non essere altro che un giocattolo nelle mani di quell'uomo.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirti fortunato perché il principe avrebbe potuto decidere di andare a indagare sulle sue azioni passate e rendersi conto che re Riccardo era ancora vivo principalmente perché Guy si era ribellato a Vaisey, eppure non riusciva a provare alcun sollievo perché la sua posizione avrebbe potuto cambiare da un momento all'altro.  
Il principe era un uomo crudele e umorale e non appena si fosse stancato di quello svago, Guy avrebbe rischiato di trovarsi nuovamente in pericolo.  
Alzò la testa sentendo chiamare il proprio nome e un attimo dopo Marian gli arrivò tra le braccia, col volto arrossato e umido di lacrime.  
Guy la strinse a sé, commosso da quella preoccupazione così evidente, e la sollevò da terra per abbracciarla ancora più forte. Marian si rannicchiò contro il suo petto, aggrappandosi a lui con tutte le sue energie, desiderando di non doversi più staccare dalla sua stretta.  
Sentiva il cuore di Guy che batteva forte contro la sua guancia e sapeva che il suo stava palpitando allo stesso ritmo. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò l'odore della sua pelle che ormai le era diventato tanto familiare da darle l'impressione di conoscerlo da sempre.  
Anche se ricordava solo piccoli frammenti della loro vita insieme, di una cosa era certa: tra le sue braccia era a casa, quello era il suo posto.  
Alzò gli occhi sul suo viso e gli sfiorò una guancia con la mano  
.  
\- Stai bene, Guy? Cosa voleva il principe da te?  
Gisborne si appoggiò per un attimo alla mano di Marian e le rivolse un sorriso rassegnato.  
\- Vuole che combatta come suo campione in una specie di torneo.  
Marian e Isabella lo guardarono, perplesse.  
\- Il valore di Sir Guy nell'ultimo torneo è arrivato alle orecchie del principe e ora desidera di vederlo combattere portando i suoi colori. - Spiegò lo sceriffo. - A questo proposito devo scambiare qualche parola con voi, lady Isabella.  
\- Con me?  
\- Siete molto elegante.  
Isabella guardò lo sceriffo, stupita da quel complimento inaspettato.  
\- Grazie. - Disse, cautamente.  
\- Per questo desidero che siate voi a occuparvi dell'aspetto di vostro fratello.  
Gli altri tre lo guardarono, sorpresi.  
\- Il mio aspetto ha qualcosa che non va, signore? - Chiese Guy e lo sceriffo scosse la testa.  
\- No, Gisborne, non avete nulla che non va, ma se il principe Giovanni ha deciso che dovrete portare i suoi colori, sono certo che si aspetti che lo facciate con la dovuta eleganza. Di solito siete sempre molto sobrio e discreto e in ciò non c'è nulla di male, ma come campione del principe dovrete brillare.  
\- In pratica il cagnolino ammaestrato dovrà portare un collare dorato. - Disse Guy con amarezza e lo sceriffo gli fece un sorriso di comprensione.  
\- Qualcosa del genere. Allora posso contare su di voi, lady Isabella?  
\- Significa che potrò prendere ogni decisione su ciò che indosserà durante il torneo?  
\- E nelle occasioni ufficiali.  
\- Senza che Guy possa opporsi alle mie scelte?  
\- Isabella…  
\- Ovviamente Sir Guy potrà esprimere la sua opinione, ma credo che voi siate più esperta di lui quando si tratta di scegliere l'abbigliamento più adatto.  
\- Bene. Sarà divertente. - Disse Isabella, soddisfatta.  
\- Oh, lo immagino… - Disse Guy, rassegnato, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Marian. - Seth ha pianto quando sono venuti a prendermi?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Sì, non riuscivo a calmarlo. Ora è con Robin.  
Lo sceriffo mise una mano sul braccio di Guy.  
\- Andate da vostro figlio, Gisborne, e già che ci siete dite a Locksley che non è più in arresto. Più tardi dirò a Tuck di venire a controllare le vostre ferite, dovrete essere in ottima forma per fare una buona impressione. Lady Isabella, venite con me, vi mostrerò i colori e lo stemma del principe e potremo discutere dei dettagli.  
Guy prese Marian per mano e tornarono verso i loro alloggi camminando fianco a fianco, in silenzio.  
Gisborne le fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita e Marian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla con un piccolo sospiro.  
La convocazione del principe li aveva spaventati e il futuro continuava a preoccuparli, ma per il momento erano semplicemente felici di essere insieme.  
  
Adeline e Allan erano andati via da un po' quando la porta della casupola tornò ad aprirsi, lasciando scivolare un'ombra all'interno.  
La giovane madre si alzò dal pagliericcio con un grido di gioia, correndo incontro all'uomo che era appena entrato. Davanti ad Adeline si mostrava debole e provata dal parto per impietosirla e indurla a tornare con altro cibo, ma aveva ripreso le forze già da parecchi giorni.  
\- Sei tornato da me! Lo sapevo che saresti tornato!  
\- Hai parlato a qualcuno di me?  
\- Ti ho giurato che non lo avrei fatto. Nessuno lo sa, a chi lo chiedeva dico che non c'è nessun padre. Vuoi vederlo? Vuoi vedere tuo figlio?  
\- No. Ma c'è qualcosa che puoi fare per me.  
La giovane sorrise con aria seducente.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa.  
L'uomo sedette sull'unica sedia della stanza e la guardò. Il suo viso era coperto da una maschera di cuoio, ma le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso gelido.  
\- Molto bene. Ecco ciò che devi fare...  



	74. It's Good to Dream

\- Allan! Sai che il mio papà combatterà in un torneo?  
Seth saltellò intorno ad Allan, eccitato e allegro e il giovane lanciò uno sguardo divertito a Gisborne.  
\- Almeno c'è qualcuno che è contento per queste gare. - Commentò Allan. - Archer non fa altro che correre da una parte all'altra del castello per assicurarsi che nulla possa sfuggire alla sorveglianza dei suoi soldati, tua sorella è diventata l'incubo dei sarti di Nottingham, mentre tu fai la faccia di un animale condotto al macello ogni volta che qualcuno accenna al torneo.  
\- Forse perché è così che mi sento?  
\- L'altra volta mi sembravi entusiasta di gareggiare, Giz.  
\- L'altra volta non dovevo fare il cagnolino ammaestrato per far divertire il principe.  
Guy si chinò per aiutare Seth a salire sul pony e tenne l'animale per la briglia per farlo camminare avanti e indietro per il cortile del castello mentre il bambino imparava a tenersi in sella.  
\- Tu non ci pensare e combatti come sai, credo che sia sufficiente a intrattenere chiunque.  
\- Dovrei pensare a catturare i banditi, non a esibirmi per far divertire la gente.  
\- Non puoi farci niente, Giz. Il principe non resterà qui in eterno e poi chissà, magari i banditi verranno a sfidarti durante il torneo.  
Guy si accigliò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Non hai sentito i bandi?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Come posso averli sentiti se non posso uscire dal castello?  
\- Il principe ha mandato degli araldi per tutta Nottingham invitando la gente a partecipare alle gare. Chiunque potrà iscriversi e tentare di sfidare in combattimento il campione del castello. Chi avrà successo riceverà un premio.  
\- Stai dicendo che ogni singolo abitante di Nottingham che possa permettersi di pagare la quota di iscrizione avrà la possibilità di affrontarmi?!  
\- Già. Il principe sa come fare soldi, direi. Scommetto che ci sarà la fila di gente che vuole avere l'occasione di affrontare Guy di Gisborne e prendersi qualche soddisfazione senza rischiare di finire nelle segrete.  
Guy pensò che forse il principe era perfettamente a conoscenza del suo ruolo nel fallimento di Vaisey e che quello era un modo sottile e astuto di punirlo.  
\- Tutti quelli che mi odiano vorranno avere l'occasione di vendicarsi.  
\- Già. Ti conviene allenarti bene.  
\- Vincerai tutte le gare, padre, ne sono sicuro! - Disse Seth con entusiasmo e Guy si ritrovò a sorridere al figlio anche se lui non si sentiva altrettanto ottimista.  
\- Tra qualche anno sarai tu a vincere i tornei e presto saprai cavalcare meglio di me. Vuoi provare ad andare al trotto, ora?  
Seth annuì, un po' timoroso.  
\- Dopo posso guardarti mentre alleni il tuo cavallo, padre?  
\- Va bene, ma solo se Archer non farà obiezioni. Ora tieniti bene in sella, aumentiamo un po' l'andatura.  
Seth tornò a concentrarsi sulla lezione di equitazione e Guy sospirò tra sé. Quello era un momento sereno, ma troppe nuvole incombevano sul suo futuro perché potesse goderlo appieno.  
L'idea che buona parte di Nottingham si sarebbe presentata al castello spinta dal desiderio di dargli una lezione era abbastanza inquietante e il principe Giovanni era sempre una minaccia da non sottovalutare, ma ad angosciarlo veramente era il segreto che gli era stato rivelato dallo sceriffo.  
Rowan era un avversario estremamente pericoloso e non si sarebbe fatto alcuno scrupolo a calpestare chiunque si fosse trovato sul suo cammino, senza il minimo rimorso. Guy era dispiaciuto per lo sceriffo e per lady Elisabeth, ma era determinato a difendere la propria famiglia a ogni costo.  
  
Robin entrò nella stalla e si sforzò di allontanare dalla mente il ricordo del giorno in cui vi aveva trovato Guy mezzo morto dopo essere stato aggredito dai banditi.  
\- Gisborne? - Chiamò, per distogliere la mente da quei pensieri.  
\- Sono qui.  
Robin lo raggiunse e sorrise nel vederlo impegnato a strigliare il pony di Seth.  
\- Ti si è ristretto il cavallo?  
\- Seth ha ancora paura a entrare qui dentro. Quando torneremo a Knighton sarà diverso.  
Robin pensò che poteva capirlo, ripensare a quello che era successo dava ancora i brividi anche a lui.  
\- A te non dà fastidio?  
\- Se dovessi evitare tutti i posti collegati a qualche brutto ricordo, farei prima a imbarcarmi per qualche destinazione sconosciuta. Anzi, dovrei lasciare l'Inghilterra a nuoto perché anche quelle sulle navi non sono state esperienze divertenti. - Guy fece un sorriso ironico e lanciò una striglia a Robin. - Tieni, dammi una mano, in due faremo prima.  
\- Archer non era affatto contento della tua richiesta, pensa che sia un rischio inutile. Anche lo sceriffo non era del tutto convinto. Secondo loro potresti allenare il tuo cavallo anche restando in vista delle mura della città.  
\- Ma alla fine hanno acconsentito?  
\- Ci tieni così tanto?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Mi sento in trappola. Vorrei solo poter prendere Marian e Seth e vivere la nostra vita a Knighton senza dover temere per la nostra vita in ogni istante e senza dover obbedire ai capricci di un principe che mi considera una specie di giocattolo. Visto che non posso farlo, voglio almeno poter cavalcare fino alle mie terre! Ne ho bisogno.  
\- Lo immaginavo. Archer ha già mandato alcuni soldati a controllare la strada e altri ti seguiranno come scorta, non appena sarai pronto potrai partire.  
Guy sorrise: non sarebbe stato proprio libero come avrebbe voluto, ma galoppare fino a Knighton gli avrebbe dato un po' di respiro e gli avrebbe permesso di sfogarsi.  
Finì di occuparsi del pony di Seth e iniziò a sellare il suo cavallo, impaziente di poter cavalcare.  
\- Vieni anche tu, Hood?  
\- Chi credi che sia a capo della scorta? - Sogghignò Robin, accennando al proprio cavallo, già sellato.  
Poco dopo portarono fuori dalla stalla i due cavalli, conducendoli per la briglia e Seth corse incontro a Guy.  
\- Posso venire con te?  
Gisborne lo prese in braccio e si lasciò baciare sulla guancia.  
\- Non stavolta, però puoi salire sulle mura con Allan e Archer e guardarci partire.  
\- Galopperai velocissimo?  
\- Tu guardami e poi mi dirai se andavo abbastanza veloce.  
Seth fece cenno di sì, serio.  
\- Stai attento a non cadere, non mi piace quando ti fai male.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Farò attenzione, non piace nemmeno a me. Ora resta con Allan, non staremo via molto a lungo.  
Fece per metterlo giù, ma il bambino gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo per dargli un altro bacio.  
\- Ti voglio bene, padre.  
Gisborne si ritrovò con gli occhi umidi, ma fece finta di niente perché i soldati della scorta lo stavano già fissando con uno sguardo a metà tra stupore e derisione.  
\- Anche io. - Sussurrò, stringendo il figlio per un attimo prima di metterlo a terra. Poi sorrise e gli parlò a voce più alta. - Vai con Allan e guarda quanta polvere farò mangiare a Hood.  
\- Mi stai sfidando, Gisborne? - Chiese Robin, divertito.  
\- Certo che sì.  
\- In sella allora e vedremo chi farà indigestione di polvere.  
Guy salì a cavallo con una risata e partirono entrambi al galoppo. I soldati si affrettarono a seguirli, non capivano il motivo di tanta fretta, ma sapevano che se fossero rimasti troppo indietro, Archer li avrebbe puniti.  
  
Guy spronò il cavallo, facendogli aumentare ancora il passo e si piegò in avanti sulla sella per incitarlo ad andare ancora più veloce. Sentiva gli zoccoli del cavallo di Robin, poco più indietro, ma comunque indietro e sorrise: era da molto che non si sentiva così libero.  
Il vento gli arruffava i capelli, gli zoccoli del cavallo alzavano nuvole di polvere ogni volta che colpivano la terra secca della strada, e intorno a lui Guy sentiva nell'aria l'odore dell'erba e dei fiori selvatici e quello più muscoso del bosco quando la strada passava più vicino agli alberi.  
Guy era tentato di spingere il cavallo nel prato per essere totalmente libero di scegliere la traiettoria che preferiva senza essere costretto a seguire la strada, ma non lo fece. Archer aveva mandato i soldati a sorvegliare la strada, ma non avrebbero potuto controllare con la stessa accuratezza anche prati e boschi e allontanarsi dal percorso prestabilito sarebbe stato imprudente.  
Continuò a galoppare finché non vide le prime case del villaggio e solo allora fece rallentare il cavallo e permise a Robin di raggiungerlo. Cavalcarono fino a Knighton Hall a passo lento per far riprendere fiato ai cavalli e affidarono i due animali a Jack.  
Il ragazzino salutò Guy sorridendo e si avviò verso la stalla. Poco dopo, sua sorella Mary uscì dalla porta della cucina a tutta velocità.  
\- Sir Guy! Siete tornato! - Gridò con entusiasmo. - È vero che lady Marian è viva?! Sì, deve essere vero perché sorridete!  
Gisborne ridacchiò.  
\- Ciao Mary.  
Alice si affacciò sulla soglia per accogliere Guy e Robin.  
\- Bentornato sir Guy, faccio preparare subito la vostra camera. Buongiorno sir Robin.  
\- No, non è necessario, non posso restare a lungo. Ma mangeremmo volentieri.  
La donna sorrise.  
\- Preparo subito qualcosa, intanto potete riposarvi accanto al fuoco, il camino è acceso e vi farò portare immediatamente del vino.  
Robin accettò volentieri, ma Guy disse che avrebbe bevuto più tardi e che prima doveva prendere alcune cose al piano di sopra.  
Salì le scale ed entrò nella camera che condivideva con Marian. Si affrettò a prendere gli oggetti per cui era venuto, principalmente abiti di ricambio e monili per Marian: la ragazza non ne aveva molti al castello e anche se per i festeggiamenti del principe avrebbe avuto l'occasione di ordinare qualche abito nuovo, Guy sapeva che le avrebbe fatto piacere averli.  
Riempì una borsa e la appoggiò a terra, poi sedette sul letto, stiracchiandosi per sciogliere i muscoli della schiena. Si sentiva rigido e un po' dolorante dopo essersi allenato con Archer per buona parte della mattina e aver cavalcato con tanto impeto.  
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro allargando le braccia e rimase steso sul materasso morbido a fissare le travi del soffitto, ascoltando i suoni che venivano dal piano di sotto e le voci degli abitanti del villaggio che lavoravano nei campi.  
Perché la sua vita non poteva limitarsi a quello? Guy non desiderava altro che restare a Knighton Hall insieme alla sua famiglia e vivere una vita felice senza intrighi e senza minacce.  
E se quell'esistenza tranquilla fosse diventata troppo monotona avrebbe sempre potuto vestirsi da Guardiano Notturno per portare qualche aiuto a chi ne aveva bisogno.  
La vita non era mai così semplice e Guy lo sapeva fin troppo bene, ma nessuno poteva impedirgli di abbandonarsi per un po' a quel piccolo sogno a occhi aperti.  
Si rilassò, seguendo con lo sguardo il pulviscolo che danzava nell'aria, illuminato dal sole che entrava dalla finestra e sorrise tra sé.  
\- A volte è bello sognare… - Sussurrò, poi si addormentò davvero.  



	75. Setting a Trap

Robin prese un pezzo di formaggio e lo masticò, pensieroso. Gisborne era sparito al piano di sopra da un bel pezzo e ancora non accennava a ritornare. Lanciò un'occhiata alle scale e Alice notò la direzione del suo sguardo.  
\- Sir Robin, volete che vada a chiamare Sir Guy?  
Robin la guardò. Un tempo, quando era un fuorilegge, la gente dei villaggi si rivolgeva a lui con modi molto meno formali, chiamandolo Robin e trattandolo come uno di famiglia, mentre ora che era di nuovo un nobile sembrava essersi formato di nuovo una specie di solco che lo divideva dal popolo.  
\- No Alice, grazie, andrò io.  
Si alzò da tavola con un mezzo sospiro e si diresse verso le scale.  
\- Gisborne? - Chiamò, una volta arrivato al piano di sopra.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Si affacciò cautamente alla porta della camera di Guy e vide l'amico steso sul letto che dormiva serenamente.  
Robin guardò fuori dalla finestra e si avvicinò al letto, un po' riluttante. Guy sembrava talmente in pace che gli dispiaceva doverlo svegliare, ma se volevano tornare a Nottingham prima del tramonto non potevano aspettare troppo.  
\- Guy? - Lo chiamò di nuovo, ma Gisborne non si mosse e aprì gli occhi soltanto quando Robin gli toccò una mano.  
\- Oh. Sei tu.  
\- Già. Si sta facendo tardi, Archer si è raccomandato di non viaggiare col buio.  
Guy non si mosse, continuò a fissare le travi del soffitto e sorrise.  
\- Stavo sognando. E per una volta non era un incubo. - Guy si alzò a sedere sul letto. - Robin? Credi che arriverà mai un momento in cui potremo vivere in pace?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so, lo spero.  
Guy si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò.  
\- Vorrei solo poter restare qui a Knighton, insieme alla mia famiglia. Niente di più.  
Robin avrebbe voluto potergli dire che sarebbe stato sicuramente così, ma il futuro era ancora incerto per tutti loro.  
\- Vuoi mangiare qualcosa prima di rimetterci in viaggio?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Se non lo facessi penso che Alice ci rimarrebbe male. E anche Mary, sembrava così orgogliosa di aver iniziato ad aiutare sua madre.  
Gisborne raccolse la borsa che aveva riempito con gli abiti di Marian e uscì dalla stanza. Robin lo guardò per un attimo prima di seguirlo, sorridendo leggermente tra sé e pensando a quanto fosse cambiato: un tempo Guy non si sarebbe preoccupato minimamente dei sentimenti dei servitori.  
  
Adeline entrò nella baracca portando con sé il cesto di cibo che aveva preparato poco prima e si accorse subito che qualcosa era cambiato: la giovane madre era seduta sul letto col bambino tra le braccia e singhiozzava.  
\- Cosa c'è, Anne? È successo qualcosa?  
\- Lo sapevo… Lo sapevo… Non avrei dovuto ascoltarti, è colpa tua!  
Adeline la guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Anne…  
\- Non volevo affezionarmi a lui, non volevo amarlo! Ma tu mi ci hai praticamente costretta e ora lui morirà e io morirò di dolore con lui!  
\- Il bambino sta male?  
\- No, non ancora, ma non ho più latte, morirà sicuramente di fame!  
Il neonato piangeva disperatamente e Adeline lo prese tra le braccia per consolarlo.  
\- Troveremo una balia, oppure potresti dargli del latte di capra.  
Anne tirò su col naso.  
\- Ho provato con il latte di capra ieri sera, ma gli fa male e non posso permettermi una balia. Oh, Adeline, non sopporto di vederlo soffrire. Se solo mi avessi lasciata in pace, se non mi avessi spinta a volergli bene! Me lo sentivo, lo sapevo che non sarei stata capace di crescerlo, per questo non lo volevo!  
\- Non morirà, te lo prometto. Torna al castello e porta il bambino, c'è una balia che conosco e che sarà disposta ad aiutarti. Adesso sta allattando la figlia di Robin di Locksley, ma suo figlio è già stato svezzato ormai e lei ha molto latte, potrà sicuramente nutrire anche il tuo.  
\- Ma come farò? Non posso tornare al castello se non ricomincio a lavorare, ma non posso lasciare solo il mio bambino!  
\- Mi prenderò cura io di lui mentre tu lavori. Spesso bado a Seth e a Ghislaine, non sarà un problema tenere d'occhio anche il tuo.  
Anne la abbracciò, scoppiando di nuovo in lacrime.  
\- Salveresti mio figlio! Ma non ci saranno problemi con Sir Robin e Sir Guy? Accetteranno che il bambino di una sguattera cresca accanto ai loro figli?  
Adeline le sorrise, incoraggiandola.  
\- Se fossero qui, sarebbero loro stessi a voler aiutare tuo figlio, te lo assicuro. Ora torno al castello per preparare tutto, raggiungimi lì.  
Anne annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi con le mani e continuando a sussurrare ringraziamenti, ma non appena Adeline fu lontana smise di piangere e scostò la tenda che separava le due stanze della casupola.  
Sorrise all'uomo nascosto nell'ombra.  
\- Allora, sono stata abbastanza convincente?  
Rowan le sfiorò le labbra con un dito.  
\- Ora sai quello che devi fare.  
  
Marian si appoggiò a una delle colonne del portico e guardò il cancello che chiudeva il cortile del castello, sperando che si alzasse presto per far rientrare Guy con la sua scorta.  
Aveva paura per lui e avrebbe voluto essere al suo fianco in ogni attimo della giornata, ma Archer aveva detto che con lei presente, Guy sarebbe stato più vulnerabile a un eventuale attacco e i soldati della scorta avrebbero dovuto dividersi per proteggere entrambi.  
Non le piaceva ammetterlo, ma doveva dargli ragione.  
Sentì una piccola mano che scivolava nella sua e abbassò lo sguardo su Seth. Il bambino si era avvicinato e le aveva preso la mano senza dire nulla, appoggiandosi a lei.  
\- Marian, stai aspettando il mio papà?  
\- Sì.  
\- Posso restare con te finché non arriva?  
La ragazza si accorse che Seth aveva gli occhi lucidi e che sembrava sul punto di piangere.  
\- Cosa c'è? Sei triste?  
\- Non mi piace quando va via. Ho paura che non torni più.  
Marian rabbrividì perché Seth aveva espresso perfettamente le sue stesse paure, ma si abbassò per guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Guy mi ha fatto una promessa una volta, ha detto che sarebbe sempre tornato da me. E finora lo ha sempre fatto. Non devi aver paura perché tuo padre troverà sempre un modo per restare insieme a noi.  
\- Davvero, Marian? Quando te lo ha detto?  
La ragazza sussultò alla domanda di Seth. Non lo ricordava, ma era certa di non sbagliarsi.  
\- Andiamo ad aspettarlo in cortile, ti va?  
Il bambino annuì e Marian gli sorrise, desiderosa di confortarlo.  
Non era suo figlio e non le piaceva pensare alla relazione che Guy aveva avuto con la madre di Seth, ma quando era insieme a Seth, Marian provava una sensazione di calore nel suo cuore, piuttosto simile a quella che provava per Guy. Gli voleva bene, se ne rese conto all'improvviso, ed era commossa nel vedere che Seth aveva cercato lei in un momento in cui aveva bisogno di conforto.  
Arrivati in cortile, Marian sedette sulla panca ai piedi dell'albero e Seth si arrampicò sulle sue ginocchia, gettandole le braccia al collo e appoggiando la guancia a quella della ragazza.  
\- Sono contento che sei qui. - Sussurrò e Marian lo strinse un po' più forte.  
  
Robin affiancò il cavallo a quello di Guy e addentò la mela che Mary aveva offerto a entrambi prima che ripartissero da Knighton. Un barile di quelle stesse mele era stato caricato sul carro insieme alle borse e agli oggetti che Gisborne aveva deciso di portare al castello e Robin sorrise tra sé: non avevano nulla di diverso dalle mele che si potevano trovare nelle cucine del castello, ma evidentemente per Guy erano speciali.  
All'andata avevano spinto i cavalli al galoppo, ma ora la loro andatura era molto più tranquilla e anche Gisborne sembrava più calmo.  
\- Isabella ti sta tormentando, vero? - Chiese Robin, divertito. - Scommetto che sei voluto venire a Knighton per sfuggire alle torture del sarto.  
\- Lo sai perché sono venuto. - Disse Guy, ma gli concesse un sogghigno. - Però è vero che evitare l'ennesima prova di qualche stupido vestito non mi dispiace affatto.  
\- Ma come? Non sei felice di indossare qualcosa che sia più colorato del solito? Ho visto stoffe in tutti i toni del rosso e dell'oro passare tra le mani di Isabella.  
\- Il nero andava benissimo, ma il principe vuole vedere i suoi colori. - Brontolò Guy in un tono talmente tetro che Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Male che vada potrai fare finta di essere una delle tue adorate mele. - Sogghignò Robin, dando un ultimo morso al frutto e abbassandosi per evitare il torsolo della mela di Guy, diretto verso di lui.  
Robin lo guardò sparire tra i cespugli e guardò Guy con un sorrisetto ironico.  
\- La tua mira è peggiorata, Gisborne?  
\- No, Hood, credevo che volessi un po' di miele. - Rispose Guy con uno sguardo angelico, poi spronò il cavallo e lo lanciò al galoppo all'improvviso.  
Robin lo guardò senza capire per un attimo, poi si accorse del ronzio che si stava avvicinando e si rese conto che il torsolo della mela di Guy aveva colpito un alveare attaccato ai rami di uno degli alberi. Con un'imprecazione affondò i talloni nei fianchi del cavallo e partì a tutta velocità.  
\- Tu sei matto! - Esclamò poco più tardi, dopo essersi lasciato alle spalle le api e aver raggiunto Gisborne.  
\- Cosa dicevi della mia mira? - Chiese Guy, compiaciuto e Robin si trovò a ridacchiare suo malgrado.  
\- Che non ti servirà a molto quando Archer scoprirà che hai lasciato indietro la scorta.  
Si voltarono a guardare la strada alle loro spalle: i soldati si erano fermati e dispersi quando le api erano uscite dall'alveare e ora si stavano affrettando per raggiungerli il prima possibile.  
Guy avrebbe voluto proseguire fino al castello da solo, senza essere circondato da tutti quei soldati che lo facevano sentire come un prigioniero, ma trattenne il cavallo.  
\- Meglio aspettarli. - Disse con un sospiro.  



	76. Childhood Memories

Seth gridò di terrore sentendosi avvolgere dalla stoffa polverosa e cercò di liberarsi, ma riuscì solo a impigliarsi ancora di più nel mucchio di vecchi lenzuoli. Colpì con le mani il coperchio del baule senza avere la forza di sollevarlo e scoppiò a piangere, in preda al panico.  
Nascondersi per evitare un rimprovero di Adeline gli era sembrata una buona idea quella mattina: la donna aveva passato molte ore a preparare un dolce la sera prima e Seth ne aveva mangiato di nascosto più della metà prima di scoprire che non era destinato a lui. Quando Adeline aveva detto che avrebbe portato quel piatto a Robin perché era il suo compleanno, Seth aveva capito di aver sbagliato, ma invece di confessare la verità era scappato prima che Adeline si accorgesse di quello che aveva fatto.  
Si era rifugiato in una delle stanze in disuso del castello, ormai adibita a deposito per mobili e oggetti rovinati o troppo vecchi, e aveva pensato che quel vecchio baule pieno di biancheria fosse un nascondiglio comodo e perfetto: si sarebbe nascosto tra quei vecchi lenzuoli per un po', finché Adeline non si fosse dimenticata del guaio che aveva combinato.  
Quello che non aveva previsto era che il coperchio del baule potesse richiudersi: era caduto con un tonfo, intrappolandolo al buio ed era troppo pesante perché il bambino potesse aprirlo da solo.  
Seth singhiozzò, cercando di districarsi dal groviglio di stoffa, sempre più terrorizzato, ma nessuno veniva a salvarlo e la polvere lo faceva tossire. Continuò ad agitarsi e a scalciare contro i lati del baule a lungo senza che nessuno venisse a salvarlo e alla fine si arrese, restando fermo a piagnucolare in mezzo alla biancheria polverosa, terrorizzato e sfinito.  
In quel momento qualcuno aprì il baule.  
  
\- Che strano… - Disse Adeline dalla stanza accanto e Guy si affacciò sulla porta.  
\- Cosa?  
La donna stava cercando qualcosa sul tavolo, spostando gli oggetti che vi si trovavano e non si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Non trovo il dolce che ho preparato per il compleanno di Robin, ero certa di averlo lasciato qui.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo allarmato al cestino vuoto che aveva in mano e si affrettò a farlo sparire sotto il letto.  
\- Ah sì?  
-Già, lo avevo messo in un cesto ed ero sicura di averlo appoggiato qui.  
\- Forse lo hai lasciato in cucina.  
Adeline si voltò a guardarlo, sospettosa.  
\- Guy, tu non ne sai nulla, vero?  
Gisborne la guardò con aria innocente.  
\- Io?  
Adeline incrociò le braccia.  
\- Sei sporco di miele sulla guancia.  
Guy si toccò il viso.  
\- Non è vero!  
La donna gli puntò un dito contro.  
\- Ma hai dovuto controllare per esserne certo! Credi che non mi accorga quando menti?!  
Guy si diresse verso la porta.  
\- Non ho tempo per queste cose, ora. - Disse in fretta, uscendo dalla stanza.  
\- Guy, era per Robin!  
Gisborne si affrettò ad allontanarsi, era andato da Adeline per cercare Seth, ma decise che lo avrebbe trovato da solo visto che comunque non era con lei.  
Il rimprovero della donna lo aveva riportato all'infanzia per un attimo e gli aveva fatto ricordare le rare volte in cui aveva combinato qualche guaio troppo grande per passare inosservato. Solo che di solito in quelle occasioni erano i suoi genitori a punirlo, mentre Adeline lo consolava di nascosto, essere accusato da lei era una novità.  
\- Come potevo sapere che era per Robin? - Brontolò tra sé. - E poi voleva regalargli solo mezzo dolce?  
Pensò che almeno quel contrattempo era servito a ricordargli il compleanno di Robin e che avrebbe dovuto cercare un regalo per l'amico prima che Adeline gli dicesse chi aveva fatto sparire il dolce destinato a lui.  
Per fortuna era giorno di mercato a Nottingham e non sarebbe stato troppo difficile trovare qualcosa che potesse piacergli. Aveva appena imboccato uno dei corridoi che portava verso il portone del castello quando qualcuno lo chiamò da dietro.  
\- Sir Guy di Gisborne!  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidito nel riconoscere l'accento del conte tedesco. Pensava che quell'uomo fosse ormai ripartito per il suo paese, invece a quanto pareva era ancora al castello.  
\- Cosa volete? - Chiese piuttosto sgarbatamente, voltandosi verso di lui, poi sgranò gli occhi nel vedere che il conte Friedrich stava tenendo in braccio Seth, coperto di polvere da capo a piedi e singhiozzante. - Cosa avete fatto a mio figlio?! Se gli avete fatto del male, io...  
Il conte gli porse il bambino e Seth saltò nelle braccia del padre, aggrappandosi a lui e scoppiando a piangere di nuovo.  
\- A quanto pare sta diventando un'abitudine riportarvi membri dispersi della vostra famiglia. - Disse il conte, con un sorriso ironico. - Era rimasto chiuso in un vecchio baule e non riusciva a uscire.  
\- Oh. - Disse Guy, arrossendo un po' nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse ingiusta l'antipatia che provava per il conte. Era vero che in passato aveva corteggiato Marian, arrivando a baciarla sotto i suoi occhi, ma se non fosse stato per lui forse non l'avrebbe mai ritrovata e avrebbe continuato a crederla morta. Si rivolse a Seth, un po' per consolare il bambino e un po' per dissimulare il proprio imbarazzo. - Ti sei fatto male?  
Seth scosse la testa.  
\- Ho avuto paura!  
\- Sei al sicuro adesso.  
Guy lo baciò in fronte e il bambino gli appoggiò il viso sulla spalla con un singhiozzo.  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo al conte.  
\- Devo… devo scusarmi, mi sono comportato da villano. E ringraziarvi. Sono in debito con voi.  
Friedrich lo guardò per un attimo, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Probabilmente anche io vi ho giudicato male, Gisborne, siete molto diverso da come eravate quando vi ho conosciuto. Confesso che ero molto preoccupato quando mi hanno detto che lady Marian era diventata vostra moglie, ma ho avuto modo di constatare che non ne avevo motivo.  
\- Riportandola da me, mi avete restituito la vita. - Disse Guy, sinceramente e il conte annuì.  
\- Se mi offrirete qualcosa da bere accetterò volentieri, non abbiamo mai avuto l'occasione di parlare di quello che è successo.  
\- Stavo andando al mercato, volete venire con me? Alla taverna ci riserveranno una stanza tranquilla dove parlare. Vorrei sapere come avete trovato Marian.  
\- E io sarei curioso di sapere come abbia fatto ad arrivare nel mio paese.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Finché non le tornerà del tutto la memoria non possiamo saperlo. Mi ha detto che ricorda solo di essersi svegliata su una nave.  
Guy mise giù Seth e gli spolverò i vestiti, poi gli porse la mano.  
\- Vieni anche tu al mercato o vuoi restare con Adeline?  
Gli occhi del bambino si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime.  
\- Adeline mi sgriderà…  
\- Perché?  
\- Ho mangiato un po' del dolce che aveva fatto per zio Robin, ma non sapevo che era per lui!  
\- Ecco perché ne mancava metà… - Disse Guy, senza riflettere.  
Seth lo guardò, incuriosito, e Gisborne si affrettò a cambiare discorso.  
\- Non credo che Adeline se la prenderà con te. Stasera le chiederemo scusa.  
\- E mi perdonerà?  
\- Ti darà anche un bacio, ne sono certo.  
\- Padre, perdonava anche te quando la facevi arrabbiare da piccolo?  
Guy sorrise, pensando a quello che era successo poco prima. Anche lui aveva le sue scuse da fare.  
\- Lo fa anche adesso. Adeline ci vuole bene, sai?  
Seth sorrise.  
\- E io voglio bene a lei! Ma anche a Marian e alla mamma, anche se lei ora è in Cielo e non posso vederla.  
Guy sussultò alle parole del bambino, ma si riprese subito.  
\- Sono sicuro che Annie lo sa. - Disse con dolcezza. - Andiamo? Dobbiamo comprare un regalo a Robin così non se la prenderà per il dolce.  
Seth gli tese le braccia.  
\- Mi porti sulle spalle, padre?  
Il conte Friedrich guardò Gisborne mentre si abbassava per far salire il bambino e pensò per l'ennesima volta che sembrava una persona completamente diversa rispetto alla sua prima visita al castello di Nottingham. A quell'epoca il cavaliere nero non era stato altro che una specie di ombra dello sceriffo con un atteggiamento arrogante e rancoroso, complice dei piani di Vaisey e sempre vagamente minaccioso e sarcastico nei suoi confronti.  
Quella prima impressione lo aveva lasciato piuttosto diffidente nei suoi confronti, ma ora non gli dispiaceva di avere l'occasione di parlare un po' con Gisborne: era curioso di scoprire chi fosse veramente.  
  
Marian stava osservando i banchi del mercato, un po' infastidita dalla presenza delle guardie che la scortavano. Non lo ricordava bene, ma aveva la sensazione di essere già stata scortata in quel modo in passato, ma non perché dovesse essere protetta da qualche pericolo.  
Sospirò, preoccupata. Guy le aveva detto di voler porre fine a quella situazione e che presto avrebbe agito per costringere i banditi a fare un passo falso, ma lei aveva paura.  
Al vecchio mulino, Gisborne era stato quasi ucciso e Marian temeva che i suoi nemici fossero molto pericolosi, ma anche continuare a nascondersi nel castello senza fare nulla avrebbe potuto essere altrettanto pericoloso perché i banditi prima o poi avrebbero trovato un punto debole nelle loro difese.  
Doveva fidarsi di Guy, decise, e pregare che andasse tutto bene.  
Prese un pezzo di stoffa dal banco per esaminarlo e, mentre era impegnata a guardarlo, riconobbe la voce familiare di Adeline che parlava con qualcuno a qualche banco di distanza e si voltò a cercarla con lo sguardo.  
La donna stava parlando con un uomo di qualche anno più anziano di lei e sembrava essere per metà irritata e per metà divertita. Marian trattenne il respiro: Guy le aveva detto che quell'uomo era suo padre, ma lei non riusciva a ricordare nulla di lui e se ne dispiaceva. Aveva provato a parlargli in un paio di occasioni, ma con la sua amnesia quegli incontri erano stati penosi per entrambi e lei vigliaccamente aveva preferito evitarlo piuttosto che vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi.  
Voleva ricordare, lo desiderava con tutto il cuore, ma non ci riusciva. Ma mentre Guy riusciva ad accontentarsi del presente, era chiaro che a suo padre non bastava, voleva che lei si ricordasse di lui e ci soffriva.  
Marian approfittò della presenza delle guardie per restare nascosta dietro di loro e osservare sir Edward e Adeline senza essere vista, forse guardandoli le sarebbe tornato in mente qualcosa.  
\- Riesci a immaginarlo? Ho lasciato incustodito il cestino con il dolce che avevo preparato per il compleanno di Robin per un po' e quando sono tornata era sparito! - Adeline scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa con aria rassegnata. - Ma ho già scoperto il colpevole.  
Sir Edward sorrise.  
\- Seth?  
\- No, Guy. Da piccolo era un bambino così tranquillo, non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere. - La donna si interruppe con un lieve sospiro. - Ovviamente non avrei nemmeno mai pensato che avrebbe finito per lavorare per lo sceriffo e fare tutte quelle cose tremende… Non che abbia mai avuto molta scelta, povero caro…  
\- Non pensarci ora, quel periodo è finito per sempre. - La consolò Edward, poi cercò di alleggerire il tono del discorso e le sorrise. - E per quel che riguarda il furto dei dolci, temo proprio che possa dipendere dalla sua amicizia con Robin.  
Adeline lo guardò, rasserenata e un po' divertita.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Quando Marian era piccola, ogni volta che passava un po' di tempo con Robin, finivano immancabilmente per mettersi nei guai e spesso erano proprio cose di questo genere. Una volta, lei aveva otto o nove anni e lui tredici o quattordici, si erano sfidati in una gara molto sciocca su chi sarebbe riuscito a mangiare più mele di quelle che crescevano su un albero a Locksley. Mele tremende tra l'altro, piccole, in buona parte bacate e terribilmente acerbe.  
Adeline ridacchiò.  
\- E chi vinse?  
\- Nessuno dei due, temo. Rimasero entrambi a letto per i successivi tre o quattro giorni con un mal di pancia tremendo e io passai quello stesso periodo a preparare infusi per il mal di stomaco e a porgerle il secchio ogni volta che stava male.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi. Le parole del padre le avevano risvegliato qualche vago ricordo confuso di un periodo passato in preda alla nausea e ai crampi quando era bambina.  
Non ricordava la stanza o la casa, ma ricordava di aver pianto per il dolore mentre una mano calda e amorevole le massaggiava piano lo stomaco, poteva quasi sentire di nuovo il sapore gradevole dell'infuso che la faceva stare un po' meglio e una voce profonda che le canticchiava una nenia tranquillizzante per aiutarla a riposare.  
Si ritrovò con gli occhi umidi e quando sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo a guardare sir Edward, quello che vide non era più il volto di uno sconosciuto.  
Lasciò cadere la stoffa che aveva in mano e si fece largo tra le guardie per corrergli incontro e gettargli le braccia al collo.  
\- Padre… - Sussurrò, un attimo prima di scoppiare in un pianto dirotto.  



	77. The Name of the Champion

Guy fece un piccolo sospiro soddisfatto e si girò nel letto, piacevolmente assonnato. Nessun incubo aveva disturbato il suo sonno, il letto era comodo, le coperte soffici e calde e qualcuno gli stava accarezzando dolcemente la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli per districare i riccioli arruffati.  
Sorrise, iniziando a svegliarsi.  
\- Marian… - Sussurrò, ma si accorse quasi subito che quello non era il tocco della moglie.  
Aprì, gli occhi, stupito, ma non spaventato: chiunque fosse la persona che lo stava toccando non era una minaccia per lui, Guy non aveva la sensazione di essere in pericolo.  
La non più misteriosa donna velata, la moglie dello sceriffo, era seduta sul bordo del suo letto e vegliava su di lui.  
Guy si alzò a sedere, piano e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Milady…  
La donna gli accarezzò una guancia, delicatamente.  
\- Piccolo, caro, Rowan…  
Guy provò una stretta al cuore nel sentire il nome del suo nemico pronunciato con tanto amore.  
\- Non dovreste essere qui, milady, il principe non deve accorgersi della vostra presenza. - Disse Guy, a bassa voce, senza alzare lo sguardo su di lei.  
\- Non sei più venuto da me, piccolo mio. Ma lo capisco, chi vorrebbe restarmi vicino? Chi potrebbe amare un mostro?  
Il tono triste della donna fece sussultare Guy e il cavaliere alzò gli occhi su di lei.  
\- No, no! Non dovete parlare così! Se non sono venuto non dipende da voi! - Guy le prese una mano e appoggiò le labbra sulla pelle segnata dalle fiamme. - Mi dispiace, ho dovuto allenarmi tanto per il torneo e alla sera ero sempre così stanco…  
Gisborne pensò che avrebbe dovuto confessare a Tuck anche quella bugia e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla donna, ma lady Elisabeth sembrò accettare le sue parole senza metterle in dubbio e lui si sentì ancora più in colpa.  
La verità era che negli ultimi giorni Guy l'aveva evitata di proposito perché non era certo di potersi comportare normalmente con lei.  
Come poteva accettare quelle carezze e quell'affetto diretto a un figlio perduto quando la sua intenzione principale era quella di uccidere Rowan? Come poteva chiedere l'amore di una madre nel momento in cui progettava di distruggere proprio quel figlio che amava tanto e che le aveva fatto perdere la ragione?  
Ma anche allontanarsi da lei l'avrebbe fatta soffrire, capì in quel momento, e anzi, cercare di tenerla a distanza l'aveva spinta a cercarlo in una parte del castello che invece avrebbe dovuto evitare perché troppo frequentata.  
Ormai si era legato a lei e lady Elisabeth a lui, non poteva respingerla senza ferirla.  
\- Allora combatterai ancora?  
Il tono della sua voce era preoccupato, ma orgoglioso e Guy le rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Il principe vuole che faccia onore ai suoi colori, devo obbedirgli.  
\- Non è buono. Non deve sapere che sono qui. Devi stare attento, Rowan caro…  
\- Finché vuole solo questo da me posso farlo. - La rassicurò Guy. - Oggi combatterò nel torneo, lo farò divertire e con un po' di fortuna sarà contento e ci lascerà vivere in pace.  
La donna annuì e prese la spazzola appoggiata accanto al catino.  
\- Allora devi fare una buona impressione, bimbo mio. I tuoi bei riccioli sono così arruffati, lascia che li sistemi.  
Guy la guardò, un po' dubbioso, e non ebbe cuore di opporsi.  
Con la scusa del torneo, Isabella non faceva altro che tormentarlo con le prove di qualche altro vestito da cerimonia o con consigli assurdi riguardanti il suo aspetto e in quegli ultimi giorni lui, un po' per esasperazione e un po' per ripicca, aveva iniziato a fare l'esatto contrario di quanto suggerito dalla sorella.  
Forse evitare di pettinarsi per due o tre giorni non era stata una delle sue idee più geniali, ma Isabella aveva esagerato e lui si era divertito a vedere il suo sguardo di disapprovazione quando la sera prima si era presentato a cena arruffato e impolverato dopo essersi allenato tutto il giorno insieme ad Archer.  
Certo, ora si ritrovava a sussultare ogni volta che la spazzola incontrava un nodo, ma rimase pazientemente immobile mentre lady Elisabeth districava ogni ciocca. Dopo un po' quel movimento lento e regolare divenne meno doloroso e quasi rilassante e Guy si ritrovò immerso nei suoi pensieri a fissare le fiamme del camino.  
Non voleva far soffrire quella povera donna, ma non aveva molta scelta e anche lo sceriffo era d'accordo con lui: Rowan era troppo pericoloso e andava fermato a ogni costo.  
Forse lady Elisabeth non si sarebbe mai resa conto della sorte di suo figlio e avrebbe continuato a vivere persa nelle sue illusioni e a credere che lui fosse Rowan.  
Non l'avrebbe mai smentita, decise, e le avrebbe sempre dato l'affetto e la considerazione che ogni figlio dovrebbe avere per una madre.  
 _Devo uccidere vostro figlio, milady, ma da me avrete tutto quello che lui non ha mai potuto darvi._  
  
Marian passò tra le tende, rimediando sguardi di disapprovazione da cavalieri e scudieri perché quello non era il posto adatto a una donna e in particolar modo a una donna sola.  
Ignorò tutti, affrettando il passo e procedendo a testa alta fino a scorgere la tenda che cercava, quella che portava le insegne rosse e oro del Principe Giovanni e quelle gialle e nere di Guy.  
Si infilò all'interno della tenda prima che gli uomini di guardia all'esterno pensassero a fermarla e fece sussultare per la sorpresa gli scudieri che stavano aiutando Guy a prepararsi. Allan era in piedi accanto a un tavolo e si serviva tranquillamente dai vassoi di cibo che erano stati portati per Gisborne. Sogghignò divertito, vedendo apparire la ragazza.  
\- Tutti fuori. - Ordinò Guy e i giovani scudieri si affrettarono ad obbedire. - Anche tu Allan.  
\- Andrò a controllare il tuo cavallo, Giz. - Disse il giovane, poi rivolse un sorriso sfrontato a Marian mentre usciva dalla tenda. - E tu non farlo stancare troppo prima del torneo, se il principe ha decretato che il suo campione deve dormire da solo prima dei combattimenti c'è una ragione.  
Sia Guy che Marian lo guardarono male e Allan si affrettò a eclissarsi. Un attimo dopo la ragazza era già tra le braccia di Gisborne, mentre Guy si impossessava delle sue labbra.  
Quando si staccarono erano entrambi senza fiato e ansimanti e Guy sorrise, mordicchiandole un labbro.  
\- Ho l'impressione di esserti mancato. - Disse, compiaciuto, e la ragazza arrossì un po'.  
\- E tu come hai dormito senza di me?  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Comodo, direi. Avevo tutto il letto per me, nessuno che russava o che si prendeva tutte le coperte…  
Marian lo guardò, indignata.  
\- Io non russo!  
\- Come fai a esserne tanto sicura se dormi?  
\- Guy!  
La ragazza lo colpì con uno schiaffo sulla spalla, ammaccandosi le dita sulla maglia di ferro e si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione non troppo femminile.  
Gisborne scoppiò a ridere e le baciò le dita con aria contrita.  
\- Stavo scherzando, quando non sei con me mi manca sempre qualcosa. - La strinse a sé con tenerezza per baciarla sul collo. - Ho passato così tante notti da solo, troppe…  
Marian lo sentì rabbrividire e capì che Guy stava pensando al periodo in cui l'aveva creduta morta, alla disperata solitudine di quelle notti. Lo strinse forte e pregò che non gli succedesse nulla di male, che potessero superare senza danni i pericoli che li aspettavano.  
Alzò le braccia e gli prese il viso tra le mani, sfiorandogli la pelle con la punta delle dita mentre lo guardava negli occhi.  
\- Guy, stai attento, ti prego. - Sussurrò e Guy si chinò a baciarla ancora.  
\- Non posso prometterti che non correrò alcun pericolo, ma ti giuro che farò tutto quello che posso per sconfiggere i nemici che minacciano il nostro futuro. Lotterò con tutte le mie forze per difendere la mia famiglia.  
Marian aveva paura, non poteva nemmeno pensare alla possibilità che Gisborne potesse essere ferito o ucciso, ma si costrinse a essere forte e a sostenerlo, invece di incatenarlo alle proprie paure.  
\- Cosa farai?  
\- Spingerò quei banditi ad agire e dovranno stare molto attenti a non fare nemmeno un passo falso perché al minimo errore per loro sarà la fine.  
\- Come?  
\- Lo vedrai presto. Stavolta ho intenzione di distruggerli. - Disse, duro, poi il suo sguardo si addolcì e Guy le rivolse un sorriso divertito. - E già che ci sono nel frattempo vincerò anche il torneo.  
  
Il Principe Giovanni era seduto sul trono al centro del palco riservato a lui e stava parlando al pubblico senza mostrare la minima intenzione di concludere il discorso. La gente, che ormai aveva scoperto quanto potesse essere volubile l'umore del principe, ascoltava in un rispettoso silenzio, facendo attenzione ad acclamarlo nei momenti giusti.  
Robin alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria annoiata e sbadigliò. Isabella gli assestò una gomitata nelle costole e Robin le lanciò un'occhiata ferita, ma sedette più compostamente e si mise a osservare gli altri nobili pur di distrarsi da quelle chiacchiere vuote.  
Robin era seduto tra Isabella e il conte Friedrich mentre Marian e Sir Edward erano nella fila di sedili più in basso, vicino allo sceriffo. La ragazza teneva Seth sulle ginocchia e il bambino sembrava entusiasta di assistere al torneo.  
Seth fissava il campo di gara a occhi spalancati, nella speranza di scorgere il padre e ogni tanto si voltava verso lo sceriffo o verso Sir Edward per fare un commento o una domanda.  
All'improvviso smise di parlare e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Marian. La ragazza notò che il bambino si era irrigidito e lo fissò.  
\- Cosa c'è, Seth? - Sussurrò, sperando che il principe non la sentisse.  
\- Mi scappa la pipì.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al principe Giovanni: se si fosse alzata dal suo posto per accompagnare Seth, avrebbe sicuramente interrotto il suo discorso e non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia.  
\- Non puoi aspettare un po'?  
Il bambino scosse la testa e la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi. Marian non sapeva cosa fare e stava per voltarsi verso il padre per chiedergli consiglio, quando si sentì toccare sulla spalla e si girò a guardare Robin.  
\- Passami Seth, ci penso io.  
Il bambino gli tese le braccia e Robin lo tirò su, poi, tenendolo in braccio, si allontanò dagli spalti senza fare il minimo rumore e si affrettò a portare Seth verso un gruppo di cespugli vicini al campo di gara.  
Il bambino tornò verso di lui poco dopo e lo guardò, serio.  
\- Grazie zio Robin, mi hai salvato.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Addirittura!  
\- Stamattina volevo così tanto correre a vedere il torneo che mi sono dimenticato di farla. - Seth guardò Robin, improvvisamente preoccupato. - Ma il principe non si arrabbierà perché siamo andati via mentre parlava?  
Robin gli sorrise.  
\- Scommetto che non se ne è nemmeno accorto. Non dimenticarti che sono Robin Hood, se voglio posso muovermi più silenziosamente di un gatto!  
\- Lo insegnerai anche a me? È difficile?  
\- Se lo ha imparato tuo padre, puoi riuscirci anche tu.  
Seth fece un grido di gioia e Robin sorrise, pensando a quanto fosse cresciuto da quando Guy lo aveva preso con sé. Quel bambino aveva vissuto esperienze spaventose e terribili, eppure era ancora capace di ridere ed entusiasmarsi e Robin inorridì al pensiero che qualcuno potesse arrivare a minacciarlo pur di colpire Guy.  
 _Lo proteggerò a ogni costo._  
\- Cosa facciamo ora, zio Robin? Torniamo a sederci e ad ascoltare il principe?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Aspettiamo che cominci il torneo, così sarà distratto e non si accorgerà che ci siamo allontanati. Che ne dici di andare a salutare tuo padre prima che inizino le sfide?  
\- Davvero possiamo?!  
Robin si abbassò per farlo salire sulle spalle.  
\- Salta su.  
  
Isabella lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al posto vuoto di Robin, ma per fortuna il principe non sembrava aver fatto caso alla sua assenza.  
Finalmente finì il suo interminabile discorso tra le acclamazioni del popolo e Isabella si chiese se quegli applausi fossero un segno di rispetto o se la gente fosse semplicemente contenta che avesse finito di parlare.  
Il principe si rivolse a lei.  
\- Lady Isabella, vostro fratello sarà degno dell'onore che gli ho concesso? Non farà sfigurare il suo principe?  
Isabella fu lieta di aver messo tanta cura nell'abbigliamento di Guy, nonostante le proteste del fratello, e di non aver badato a spese.  
\- Vedrete, sire, tutti lo ammireranno e di sicuro vi ameranno ancora di più.  
Il principe sorrise e si appoggiò allo schienale del trono, soddisfatto. Fece un gesto con la mano in direzione degli araldi.  
\- Che il torneo abbia inizio, annunciate l'ingresso in campo del mio campione.  
Isabella era sicura della qualità degli abiti del fratello e sapeva che il suo aspetto avrebbe fatto l'effetto che voleva. Sperò che Guy si fosse preparato a combattere con altrettanta cura perché non potevano permettersi di deludere il principe.  
Fece un respiro e guardò l'araldo che si era fermato al centro dell'arena.  
\- Che entri in campo Sir Guy Crispin Rowan di Gisborne, signore di Knighton, assistente dello sceriffo di Nottingham, in rappresentanza di sua maestà il Principe Giovanni!  
Isabella aggrottò la fronte, perplessa.  
\- Rowan? - Disse a bassa voce, parlando tra sé. - Guy non ha mai avuto quel nome.  
Lo sceriffo la sentì, ma non si scompose.  
\- Ci sarà stato un errore di trascrizione.  
\- Probabile. - Disse Isabella.  
Marian le sorrise, divertita.  
\- Crispin?  
\- Non farti sentire da Guy, non ha mai amato quel nome. Chissà da dove è saltato fuori quel “Rowan”, invece.  
La due donne continuarono a parlare serenamente, in attesa che Guy entrasse in campo e nessuna delle due fece caso all'improvviso silenzio dello sceriffo.  
Solo lui sapeva il significato di quel nome e aveva capito perfettamente perché Gisborne aveva scelto di usarlo.  
 _Lo sta provocando._  



	78. The Tournament

Robin si fece strada tra le tende dei cavalieri che partecipavano al torneo, con Seth sulle spalle. Il bambino si guardava intorno, curioso e indicò una tenda più grande delle altre, ma senza stendardi o decorazioni.  
\- Zio Robin, chi usa quella tenda?  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo alla folla di persone all’interno della tenda: nessuno di loro era un cavaliere, ma era gente comune, spesso vestita poveramente.  
\- Sono le persone che hanno pagato la quota di partecipazione per sfidare tuo padre.  
\- Ma non hanno la spada o l’armatura…  
\- Ne potranno utilizzare una messa a disposizione per il torneo.  
\- Non sembrano cavalieri… Perché vogliono sfidare il mio papà?  
Robin non poteva dire al bambino che probabilmente tutta quella gente aveva qualche motivo per desiderare di vendicarsi su Gisborne e cercò di mettere insieme una mezza verità.  
\- Sanno che tuo padre è abile e sfidandolo mettono alla prova il loro coraggio.  
\- Zio Robin, lo sfiderai anche tu?  
\- Ma io non ne ho bisogno, so già di essere coraggioso! - Disse Robin e Seth scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Quella è la tenda del mio papà! - Gridò il bambino, riconoscendo le bandiere con i colori di Gisborne esposte davanti all’entrata insieme a quelle del Principe Giovanni.  
Robin e Seth entrarono mentre alcuni valletti uscivano dalla tenda: Guy era solo e stava controllando accuratamente la lama della propria spada.  
\- Padre!  
Gisborne rimise la spada nel fodero e si voltò, sorridendo. Robin mise a terra Seth e il bambino corse dal padre, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui per guardarlo con ammirazione.  
\- Cosa aspetti? Non vieni ad abbracciarmi? - Chiese Guy, chinandosi un po’ e allargando le braccia.  
\- La tua tunica è così bella, se la sporco zia Isabella si arrabbierà tantissimo…  
Guy ridacchiò mentre prendeva in braccio Seth.  
\- Basterà non dirle nulla, tanto tra poco si sporcherà comunque quando inizierò a combattere.  
Il bambino appoggiò una guancia a quella del padre, contento.  
\- Ma allora perché non ne metti una più vecchia? Così anche se si rovina non fa niente.  
\- Bella domanda. Fosse per me lo preferirei, ma a quanto pare il principe ci tiene e tua zia sa come devo vestirmi per farlo contento.  
\- Ecco un altro valido motivo per non partecipare, - disse Robin, sogghignando - non ci tengo a fare il cagnolino ammaestrato.  
Guy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
\- Come se io avessi scelta.  
\- Non prendertela, potrebbe andarti peggio. E per una volta hai addosso un po’ di colore oltre al tuo solito nero. Sei pronto?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Tra poco annunceranno il mio ingresso in campo.  
\- Hai ancora un po’ di tempo, il principe sta ancora parlando.  
\- Tanto vale che ci mettiamo comodi, allora. - Disse Guy, indicando un paio di sedie con un sorriso ironico.  
Robin sorrise a sua volta, poi tornò serio.  
\- Allora hai intenzione di fare ciò che mi avevi detto? - Chiese, abbassando la voce.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo a Seth e gli chiese di andare a prendere il suo elmo e di controllare attentamente che non fosse impolverato. Non appena il bambino si fu allontanato, Gisborne rispose a Robin in un sussurro.  
\- Già. Sono andato dagli araldi del torneo e ho fatto aggiungere “Rowan” al mio nome e nelle cerimonie ufficiali farò in modo di essere sempre molto vicino allo sceriffo, in modo che quel criminale sappia che io sto prendendo il posto che avrebbe dovuto essere suo.  
\- E pensi che lo spingerà ad agire?  
\- Quando ha visto che indossavo la croce di sua madre ha perso la calma. Non potrà sopportarlo.  
\- Lo hai detto ad Archer?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Solo a te. E non lo avrei fatto se non fosse stato lo sceriffo a chiedermi di coinvolgerti. Non è il mio segreto, non ho diritto di parlarne ad altri.  
\- Devi fare attenzione, Guy. Ho visto la tenda degli sfidanti: pullula di persone. Una volta che avranno l’elmo addosso non avrai modo di sapere chi si nasconde in mezzo a quegli uomini. Per la maggior parte sono contadini più o meno inoffensivi, ma i banditi potrebbero mescolarsi a loro e tentare di ucciderti. E anche se ciò non avvenisse, non dimenticare che quella gente vuole vendetta. Forse non saranno combattenti esperti, ma possono comunque essere pericolosi.  
\- Non sottovaluterò nessuno.  
\- E io sarò pronto a intervenire. Anche Archer… Forse non lo hai informato del tuo piano, ma teme comunque un altro attentato nei tuoi confronti e sarà all’erta.  
Seth tornò con l’elmo, portandolo con estrema cautela, come se temesse di poterlo rovinare.  
\- Padre, è tutto lucido. - Disse, con enfasi e Guy sorrise, prendendolo dalle mani di Seth.  
\- Grazie. Ora dammi un bacio e poi credo proprio che dovrò prepararmi a entrare in campo.  
Il bambino si strinse forte al padre e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Non farti male. - Disse Seth, un po’ preoccupato nel ricordare i colpi che aveva subito nel torneo precedente.  
\- Starò attento, non temere.  
Guy depose un bacio tra i riccioli di Seth, poi alzò lo sguardo a fissare Robin. L’amico gli stava porgendo la mano con un sogghigno.  
\- Se possibile io farei a meno di baciarti. Ma concordo con Seth: cerca di restare intero.  
Gisborne gli strinse la mano con una risata.  
\- Farò del mio meglio, fratello mio.  
  
Adeline si affrettò, cercando di farsi strada tra la folla. Si era attardata al castello per accertarsi che Anne e il bambino avessero occupato il minuscolo alloggio che spettava a chi lavorava nelle cucine e poi aveva parlato con la balia, pagandole una piccola somma perché allattasse anche quel neonato una volta finito di nutrire Ghislaine.  
Durante il torneo precedente, Guy aveva riservato per lei degli ottimi posti sul palco riservato ai nobili, ma col principe Giovanni presente, stavolta non era stato possibile e a malincuore Gisborne aveva dovuto dirle che erano obbligati a rispettare la forma.  
Adeline si era limitata a sorridergli e a dire che non era un problema, anche lei poteva vedere quanto Guy fosse poco entusiasta di quel torneo e di tutte le regole che doveva rispettare per compiacere il principe, non voleva essere lei a dargli altre preoccupazioni.  
Raggiunse le gradinate destinate al popolo e vide suo figlio Thomas che la chiamava, agitando una mano per attirare la sua attenzione. Cedric era accanto a lui e i due ragazzi tenevano a distanza la gente seduta accanto a loro per tenere un posto libero per lei.  
Adeline sorrise, sedendo in mezzo ai due ragazzi. Forse da lì la visuale non era al pari di quella del palco dei nobili, ma era contenta di poter passare del tempo con il figlio. Da quando Guy era rientrato nella sua vita, Adeline si era trovata a trascurare la propria famiglia e ne era dispiaciuta.  
\- Non mi avevate detto che sareste venuti in città per il torneo, ragazzi.  
\- Volevamo farti una sorpresa. - Disse Thomas, ridendo. - È venuto anche il nonno!  
\- Davvero?! Dov’è?  
Cedric sorrise.  
\- Ha detto che si sarebbe riposato un po’ alla locanda e che ci avrebbe raggiunto per pranzo. Dice che non è molto interessato a vedere uomini che si colpiscono a vicenda e che ha già visto troppa violenza vera in vita sua senza dover guardare quella finta.  
Adeline ridacchiò, cogliendo nelle parole del giovane l’atteggiamento spinoso e diffidente del padre.  
\- Sarò felice di rivederlo, manco da casa da tanto tempo…  
\- Anche noi abbiamo sentito la tua mancanza. E anche quella di Seth! Senza quel bambino in giro la casa è terribilmente tranquilla.  
\- Negli ultimi tempi è diventato un po’ più tranquillo, sapete?  
\- Non ci credo! - Ridacchiò Thomas. - Non ha più tentato di arrampicarsi sul tetto o di nuotare nel fango dei maiali? Non sarà diventato un noiosissimo bravo bambino?!  
\- Per quello non c’è pericolo, è sempre capace di trovare il modo di mettersi nei guai anche quando sembrerebbe impossibile, ma è cresciuto molto. Guy gli sta insegnando ad andare a cavallo... È stato praticamente costretto a comprargli un pony dopo che lo ha scoperto a cavalcare i maiali di Locksley!  
I due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere.  
\- Se non è ricoperto di fango non è Seth! Quel piccoletto ha un talento speciale per sporcarsi.  
Adeline sorrise, divertita, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere perché in quel momento gli araldi annunciarono l’entrata in campo di Guy.  
  
Marian trattenne il respiro quando Gisborne entrò nell’arena e condusse il cavallo lungo il suo perimetro per farsi vedere dal pubblico. Anche lei doveva riconoscere che Isabella aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro: Guy indossava una cotta di maglia tanto lucida da riflettere i raggi del sole e sopra di essa una tunica di un rosso intenso, ricamata in oro con lo stemma araldico del Principe Giovanni.  
Anche il cavallo nero di Guy, col pelo lustro e la criniera abilmente intrecciata, era coperto da una gualdrappa dello stesso colore, confezionata con la stessa stoffa pregiata della tunica.  
Il principe osservò i ricami sfarzosi con occhio critico.  
\- Sceriffo, non credete che sia troppo semplice?  
Marian nascose un sorriso dietro una mano nel sentire quelle parole: nei giorni precedenti aveva sentito più volte Guy lamentarsi con Isabella per il lusso eccessivo di quegli abiti.  
Lo sceriffo sapeva esattamente quanti soldi fossero passati dalle casse di Nottingham alla borsa del sarto ed era assolutamente sicuro che nei vestiti di Gisborne non ci fosse nulla di troppo semplice, ma mantenne un’espressione impassibile.  
\- Sire, chiunque vedrà il vostro campione resterà sicuramente ammirato dall’eleganza dei vostri gusti.  
\- Sì, sì, può andare. Ora vogliamo vederlo combattere.  
Lo sceriffo fece un cenno e gli araldi annunciarono l’ingresso di uno degli avversari, un giovane cavaliere figlio di uno degli ex alleati di Vaisey, che avrebbe avuto un certo interesse per le terre di Knighton se Gisborne non le avesse reclamate per sé.  
Il giovane impugnava un mazzafrusto e Marian impallidì: quell’arma era formata da una palla di metallo irta di punte, legata a una catena attaccata a sua volta a un’impugnatura e se avesse colpito Guy, gli avrebbe sicuramente provocato gravi danni.  
Fortunatamente per Gisborne, il cavaliere maneggiava la sua arma con vigore, ma non con altrettanta precisione. In un tentativo di attaccarlo, il giovane si era sporto in avanti, sbilanciandosi e Guy si era limitato a dargli una leggera spinta con il piatto della spada, colpendolo alla spalla e facendolo cadere da cavallo.  
Gisborne era sceso di sella e aveva atteso che si rialzasse e che estraesse a sua volta la spada per affrontarlo in combattimento, ma il giovane cavaliere, ancora troppo inesperto, era riuscito a resistere solo per poco prima di essere disarmato e aveva abbandonato il campo, sconfitto.  
Guy si era voltato verso il principe per omaggiarlo della vittoria, poi aveva accettato l’acclamazione del pubblico ed era risalito in sella, in attesa dell’avversario successivo.  
Marian aveva sospirato di sollievo quando il giovane cavaliere era stato disarmato, ma non si era potuta rilassare a lungo perché un altro sfidante era già pronto a prendere il posto dello sconfitto e lei era di nuovo terrorizzata all’idea che a Guy potesse succedere qualcosa di brutto.  
Improvvisamente il cielo sopra la sua testa non fu più coperto di nuvole, ma di un azzurro tanto intenso da far male agli occhi e anche la sabbia dell’arena divenne tanto bianca da abbagliare.  
Marian si alzò in piedi di scatto e sentì il calore del sole sulla pelle e la sensazione del sudore che le bagnava la schiena, anche se quella era una giornata piuttosto fresca e umida. La ragazza si mise una mano sul cuore e lo sentì martellare freneticamente.  
Perché la sabbia dell’arena le sembrava macchiata di sangue? La ragazza aveva la nauseante sensazione di trovarsi in due posti diversi nello stesso momento: vedeva Guy che combatteva contro un avversario e allo stesso tempo lo vedeva steso a terra, con le braccia e le gambe legate a quattro cavalli, mentre sul palco accanto a lei c’erano sia il principe Giovanni che un altro uomo dall’aspetto regale e solenne.  
 _Re Riccardo._ Pensò, anche se non ricordava di averlo mai incontrato.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi Guy aveva appena sconfitto l’avversario e allo stesso tempo l’aveva guardata con disperazione prima di chiudere gli occhi, legato e inerme.  
Poi il principe Giovanni si alzò, sorridendo al popolo.  
\- Procedete con il prossimo duello.  
 _Procedete con l’esecuzione._  
Marian lanciò un grido disperato che fece voltare le persone più vicine a lei. Sir Edward cercò di prenderle una mano, preoccupato, ma la ragazza sembrò non accorgersi nemmeno di lui.  
\- Guy! Guy! No! Guy!  
Gisborne si voltò di scatto, sentendola gridare e per poco rischiò di essere colpito dal contadino che stava cercando di combattere contro di lui. Evitò il colpo di spada, debole e impreciso e afferrò l’arma dell’avversario con una mano, stringendo la parte non affilata della lama. Con uno strattone disarmò l’uomo e gettò a terra la spada, poi gli voltò le spalle e corse verso il palco.  
\- Marian!  
Guy passò accanto al Principe Giovanni e raggiunse la ragazza appena in tempo per prenderla tra le braccia mentre perdeva i sensi.  
La sollevò, stringendola al cuore, angosciato.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
Sir Edward, Isabella e lo sceriffo sembravano sorpresi e preoccupati quanto lui, mentre il Principe Giovanni era più che altro seccato per l’interruzione.  
\- Non lo so, si è messa a gridare all’improvviso. - Rispose Isabella, scuotendo la testa.  
Lo sceriffo lanciò uno sguardo al principe, che iniziava a mostrare segni d’impazienza, poi guardò Guy, ma Gisborne era troppo concentrato sulla salute di Marian per poter pensare al torneo.  
\- Mio signore, è già il momento della gara degli arcieri? - Disse una voce nota e Sir Arthur lanciò uno sguardo grato a Robin, che si era affrettato ad avvicinarsi insieme a Seth quando aveva notato l’agitazione sul palco dei nobili.  
\- Sì, Locksley, fate pure sistemare i bersagli. - Rispose lo sceriffo, che non aveva affatto previsto una competizione di tiro con l’arco per quel torneo.  
Robin impartì alcuni ordini agli scudieri e ai servitori affinché portassero i bersagli, poi fece cenno ad Archer di raggiungerlo: toccava a loro due intrattenere il principe mentre Guy si occupava di Marian.  
  
Gisborne portò in fretta la ragazza verso la sua tenda, facendo un cenno a uno dei medici in attesa vicino alle tende dei combattenti.  
Il dottore esitò, lui era stato chiamato per curare ferite e ossa rotte, non per una dama svenuta, ma lo sguardo feroce di Guy gli fece passare ogni dubbio.  
Guy depose Marian su una delle brande e il dottore la esaminò per qualche attimo.  
\- Ha perso i sensi.  
\- A questo ci ero arrivato anche io. _Perché_ è svenuta?  
\- Signore, è una donna… Le dame sono più fragili, perdono facilmente i sensi.  
\- Non Marian. Fate qualcosa!  
\- Posso applicare alcune sanguisughe…  
Il medico non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che Guy lo afferrò per gli abiti e lo buttò fuori dalla tenda, gridandogli contro minacce tremende.  
Allan arrivò appena in tempo per vedere l’uomo che si allontanava tremando.  
\- Che succede, Giz?  
\- Allan! Porta subito qui Djaq! Oppure Matilda! O Tuck! Anzi, portali qui tutti e tre! Subito!  
Il giovane guardò Marian, poi si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Forse non serve, Giz. Guarda, si sta svegliando.  
Gisborne tornò a fissare la ragazza e la vide aprire gli occhi.  
\- Guy?  
Il cavaliere corse a inginocchiarsi accanto alla branda.  
\- Sono qui.  
Marian si alzò a sedere di scatto e gli prese il viso tra le mani, come per accertarsi che fosse davvero lì.  
Guy la attirò a sé, delicatamente.  
\- Cosa è successo? Ti senti male?  
La ragazza continuava a fissarlo senza dire nulla, sfiorandogli il viso, poi scoppiò a piangere all’improvviso e lo strinse forte, nascondendo la faccia contro il collo di Guy.  
Gisborne le accarezzò la schiena, sempre più preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c’è? Cosa ti fa soffrire?  
Marian lo tenne stretto, senza badare alla cotta di maglia che le faceva male contro il corpo, e scosse la testa.  
\- Non sto soffrendo, Guy, è tutto il contrario!  
Si staccò da lui per un attimo, per guardarlo negli occhi e gli sorrise tra le lacrime.  
\- Mi ricordo, Guy! Ricordo _tutto_! - Sussurrò, felice ed emozionata, poi lo baciò con passione.  



	79. My Worst Nightmare

Marian appoggiò la fronte a quella di Guy e chiuse gli occhi. La sua mano destra era affondata tra i capelli del cavaliere e gli accarezzava la testa, mentre con l’altra seguiva lentamente la linea della sua mascella, soffermandosi sulla pelle contemporaneamente ruvida e morbida della sua guancia.  
\- Come ho potuto dimenticare? - Sussurrò. - Come?  
Guy si staccò appena da lei per baciarla sulla fronte, sul segno della ferita.  
\- Ti hanno fatto così tanto male…  
La ragazza si rifugiò tra le braccia di Guy e si ritrovò a detestare la cotta di maglia che la separava dal calore del suo corpo. Si guardò intorno rapidamente poi fece scivolare un dito sotto il bordo della cotta e del corpetto imbottito, per arrivare sfiorare la pelle di Gisborne, alla base del collo.  
\- Non hai un po’ troppi strati? - Sussurrò, maliziosamente, e Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Forse. Cosa proponi?  
\- Di farne sparire qualcuno? Questa tunica è molto elegante, marito mio, ma è di troppo. E anche la cotta di maglia. - Marian sorrise. - E il corpetto imbottito…v  
Guy la guardò, serio.  
\- La camicia va bene? Quella posso tenerla?v  
Marian finse di pensarci.  
\- Per sicurezza toglierei anche quella.  
Guy ridacchiò e fece per sfilarsi la tunica, ma si fermò quando Isabella entrò nella tenda di corsa, senza annunciare la propria presenza. Fissò il fratello per un attimo, allibita.  
\- Guy! Sei impazzito?! Cosa stai facendo?!  
Gisborne la guardò, irritato.  
\- Secondo te? Imparerai mai a bussare alle porte, Isabella?  
\- Le tende non hanno porte e questo non è il momento di amoreggiare.  
\- Isabella, ora ricordo tutto! - Intervenne Marian, sorridendo alla cognata.  
Isabella la guardò, sorpresa, e sorrise al fratello.  
\- Sono contenta per voi, davvero, ma ora devi sbrigarti, Guy.  
\- Sbrigarmi a fare cosa?  
\- A tornare a combattere. Il principe sta iniziando ad annoiarsi della gara tra Archer e Robin, dice che è troppo monotona perché fanno sempre centro e nessuno dei due riesce a prevalere sull’altro.  
Guy sbuffò.  
\- Quei due potrebbero almeno fare finta di sbagliare qualche tiro ogni tanto per rendere la gara più interessante.  
Isabella gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
. Perché, tu lo faresti? Devo ancora incontrare un uomo che non sia cocciuto e orgoglioso fino a rasentare la stupidità. - Gli sistemò la tunica, lisciandola e spolverandola con la mano. - Ma ora preparati a tornare in campo, sai che dobbiamo assecondare il principe.  
Guy annuì con un sospiro e si chinò su Marian per baciarla ancora una volta.  
\- A quanto pare devo proprio andare. Ma riprenderemo il discorso più tardi.  
Marian gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Cerca di non farti male. Questi tornei possono essere così pericolosi…  
\- Fino a prova contraria, tu lo sei di più. - Rispose Guy con un sogghigno divertito, e la prese in giro sfiorandosi la cicatrice che lei gli aveva lasciato sullo zigomo tanto tempo prima e il punto del torace dove lo aveva pugnalato.  
\- Guy! - Lo rimproverò, indignata, poi lo strinse a sé. - Dico sul serio. Torna da me tutto intero.  
\- Farò del mio meglio. Ora andate e dite ad Allan di venire qui, deve aiutarmi a prepararmi.  
Isabella e Marian uscirono dalla tenda e Guy rimase solo. Si sentiva euforico al pensiero che Marian avesse ritrovato la memoria, ma doveva sforzarsi di ritrovare la calma oppure avrebbe finito per essere disattento e non poteva permetterselo.  
Versò un po’ d’acqua in un bacino e la usò per sciacquarsi il viso, poi controllò il filo della spada che aveva usato fino a quel momento e, trovandolo segnato da varie tacche, la mise da parte per utilizzare quella di riserva. Esaminò la cotta di maglia e le altre protezioni per accertarsi che fossero in ordine e integre e controllò che ogni cinghia e ogni fibbia fosse salda e ben stretta.  
Dopo aver finito quel controllo scrupoloso, si sentiva più calmo: quella sera, dopo il torneo, ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo di esprimere le proprie emozioni, ma ora doveva restare concentrato perché Rowan avrebbe potuto attaccare in qualsiasi momento.  
Allan entrò nella tenda e Guy gli indicò la spada che aveva scartato.  
\- Falla affilare.  
Allan annuì.  
\- Ho appena controllato i finimenti del tuo cavallo, è pronto a entrare in campo.  
\- Bene. Anche io.  
\- Giz, ho ascoltato i discorsi della gente radunata nella tenda degli sfidanti… A parte qualche cavaliere in cerca di gloria, nessuno di loro è davvero interessato a vincere il torneo, vogliono solo vendicarsi di qualche torto subito.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Ne sono consapevole, ma non posso farci niente. È stato il principe a stabilire le regole.  
\- Lo so, ma fai attenzione. Non aspettarti che combattano lealmente.  
  
Adeline si tranquillizzò vedendo che Marian era tornata sugli spalti con le sue gambe, insieme a Isabella. Poco dopo, Cedric raggiunse lei e Thomas, sorridendo.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Disse il giovane, che era andato a informarsi, riprendendo posto accanto all’amico - Lady Marian ha avuto solo un leggero mancamento e tra poco Sir Guy riprenderà il torneo.  
Gli arcieri lasciarono il campo e i servitori si affrettarono a portare via i bersagli, poi Gisborne rientrò in campo, accolto dal clamore della folla. Alcuni ricordavano la sua abilità nel torneo precedente e lo incoraggiavano, ansiosi di vedere altri combattimenti emozionanti, altri invece non si facevano scrupolo di esprimere il loro astio nei confronti del cavaliere con fischi e insulti. Il loro vociare però si spense piuttosto velocemente non appena gli araldi annunciarono nuovamente il nome e i titoli di Guy, ricordando a tutti che era il campione del Principe Giovanni.  
Opporsi al principe non sarebbe stato saggio, perciò quelli che odiavano Gisborne rimasero in un silenzio teso, sperando segretamente che qualcuno degli sfidanti riuscisse a umiliare il cavaliere.  
Adeline rimase a guardare, anche lei in silenzio, mentre Guy affrontava e sconfiggeva un avversario dopo l’altro. Spesso non doveva nemmeno impegnarsi più di tanto perché la maggior parte degli sfidanti erano contadini che al massimo avevano preso in mano un forcone in vita loro e non certo una spada.  
Gisborne combatteva contro di loro con un’espressione seria e concentrata, ma Adeline lo conosceva abbastanza bene per rendersi conto che il cavaliere trovava quegli scontri impari estremamente umilianti sia per lui che per gli sconfitti.  
Il principe Giovanni, invece sembrava divertirsi ed esultava nel vedere il suo campione che faceva cadere di sella gli avversari, ridendo quando li vedeva rotolare nella polvere.  
Il sole aveva già iniziato la sua discesa verso l’orizzonte quando il principe si annoiò di quel passatempo e diede l’ordine di concludere le gare per quel giorno.  
\- Venite, Gisborne, inchinatevi davanti al vostro principe.  
Guy obbedì senza esitare. Era stanco dopo aver combattuto così a lungo e temeva che il principe Giovanni avrebbe iniziato uno dei suoi interminabili discorsi, ma per fortuna anche lui doveva avere voglia di tornare al castello, perciò si limitò a mettere al collo di Guy una pesante catena d’argento come premio per la vittoria.  
Il principe arricciò il naso davanti all’aspetto disordinato e polveroso del cavaliere.  
\- Spero che al banchetto di questa sera vi presenterete in condizioni migliori. - Commentò, sdegnoso, poi lasciò il palco per tornare al castello.  
Solo allora Guy si concesse un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise a Marian e a Isabella che si erano avvicinate per raggiungerlo.  
\- Ma cosa crede, che si possa combattere senza sporcarsi? - Disse Marian, irritata per quelle parole sprezzanti, e gettò le braccia al collo di Guy per baciarlo, incurante delle tracce di terriccio che aveva addosso e del sudore che gli bagnava i capelli.  
\- Così ti sporcherai anche tu. Il principe non aveva tutti i torti, ho davvero bisogno di fare un bagno.  
Marian sorrise senza staccare il viso dal suo collo, respirando l’odore amato e familiare della sua pelle, e gli rispose con un sussurro malizioso.  
\- Non importa. Vuol dire che lo faremo insieme.  
Si staccò da lui quel tanto che bastava per vederlo arrossire e ridacchiò divertita.  
Isabella scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- Non tardare al banchetto, Guy.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
\- Devo proprio venirci?  
\- Sarai l’ospite d’onore come campione del principe, non puoi mancare. E cerca di essere presentabile. Marian, costringilo a indossare una delle tuniche nuove, e non lasciarti impietosire, non voglio vedere nulla che assomigli alle sue solite giacche di pelle nera.  
Isabella puntò minacciosamente un dito contro il fratello, poi scorse Robin che stava parlando con Archer dall’altra parte del campo di gara e si congedò da Guy e Marian per andare a raggiungere il marito.  
Guy giocherellò con la catena d’argento che aveva vinto, pensieroso.  
\- Ho quasi l’impressione di averla rubata. I miei avversari non sapevano nemmeno tenere una spada in mano.  
Marian alzò le spalle.  
\- Peggio per loro. Ti hanno sfidato con l’intenzione di farti del male, hanno anche pagato la tassa d’iscrizione per farlo. La prossima volta ci penseranno due volte. E gli è anche andata bene, perché avresti potuto maltrattarli molto di più. E ora, marito mio, non abbiamo molto tempo prima del banchetto: preferisci continuare a fissare quella catena oppure sfruttarlo in un modo più interessante?  
Un sorriso si allargò sul viso di Guy.  
\- Qualche proposta?  
Marian gli sorrise con aria innocente e gli mise una mano sul petto, appoggiandola alla tunica che copriva la cotta di maglia.  
\- Io inizierei a rimuovere qualche strato, che ne dici?  
Guy non rispose, ma le prese una mano con un sogghigno divertito e si incamminarono insieme verso il castello.  
  
Seth scosse la testa, imbronciato.  
\- Voglio il mio papà.  
Adeline gli fece infilare la camicia da notte e indicò il letto.  
\- Tuo padre non può venire stasera, il principe Giovanni vuole che sia l’ospite d’onore al banchetto di stasera come suo campione vittorioso.  
\- Voglio stare con lui, Adeline!  
\- I bambini non possono partecipare al banchetto e ora è tardi, devi dormire.  
\- Ma io non ho sonno! Posso restare sveglio ad aspettare il mio papà?  
Adeline gli sorrise.  
\- Tornerà molto tardi.  
\- Voglio aspettarlo lo stesso.  
\- Va bene, puoi restare sveglio, ma devi metterti a letto.  
Il bambino si arrampicò sul letto e Adeline gli rimboccò le coperte.  
\- Quando arriverà gli dirò che è stato bravissimo. - Disse, con un mezzo sbadiglio.  
Adeline sorrise e si mise seduta accanto al fuoco dopo aver controllato la culla di Ghislaine. La piccola dormiva tranquilla, sazia e serena, e anche la balia che l’aveva nutrita poco prima era profondamente addormentata nella stanza accanto.  
Adeline si ritrovò a sbadigliare pensò che avrebbe aspettato che Seth si addormentasse,  
conoscendolo non avrebbe resistito a lungo ormai, e poi sarebbe andata anche lei a riposare nella stanza accanto, nel letto accanto a quello della balia. Forse si era preoccupata troppo guardando il torneo, ma si sentiva terribilmente assonnata. Non appena il bambino ebbe chiuso gli occhi, Adeline si alzò per andare a dormire a sua volta.  
  
Seth si svegliò con un sussulto e si guardò intorno: la stanza era illuminata dalla luce del camino e da una candela appoggiata sul tavolo, ma non c’era nessuno a parte lui e Ghislaine, ancora addormentata nella culla. Seth sentiva provenire dalla stanza accanto il russare della balia e i suoni familiari di Adeline che si girava nel letto mentre dormiva, ma di suo padre non c’era ancora nessuna traccia.  
Il bambino ricordò il motivo per cui si era svegliato e scivolò fuori dalle coperte per usare il vaso da notte, sollevato di essersene accorto in tempo, poi si avvicinò in punta di piedi alla culla della cugina per guardarla dormire e sorrise: non vedeva l’ora che crescesse un altro po’ per poter giocare con lei.  
Seth lanciò uno sguardo colpevole alla porta dell’altra stanza: sapeva di aver promesso ad Adeline che avrebbe aspettato il padre restando a letto, ma sapeva anche che se fosse tornato sotto le coperte si sarebbe riaddormentato e lui voleva proprio vedere Guy prima di dormire.  
Arrivò in punta di piedi fino alla soglia e si affacciò per assicurarsi che Adeline stesse ancora dormendo e non potesse sgridarlo: le due donne erano entrambe profondamente addormentate.  
Seth sorrise: avrebbe camminato per un po’ per la stanza per non addormentarsi e loro non se ne sarebbero accorte perché proprio quel pomeriggio zio Robin gli aveva insegnato come muoversi senza fare rumore.  
Stava per farlo quando si accorse che la porta della stanza di Adeline, quella che si affacciava sul corridoio, si stava socchiudendo.  
Seth guardò la striscia di luce proveniente dall’esterno che si allargava man mano che la porta si apriva.  
Il bambino si coprì la bocca con una mano per non gridare: aveva paura che in quel vecchio castello ci fossero i fantasmi e pensava che forse era stato uno di loro ad aprire la porta. Tremando fece un passo indietro e si nascose nell’ombra: se c’era un fantasma o un mostro non doveva farsi sentire, doveva nascondersi e restare in silenzio finché non fosse andato via.  
Ma quello che entrò nella stanza era peggio di qualsiasi creatura della notte, più terrificante di ogni possibile incubo: sulla soglia della stanza di Adeline c’era l’unica persona che Seth non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare, quella che spesso turbava il suo sonno facendo svegliare in lacrime e con il letto bagnato...  
L’uomo mascherato che aveva tagliato la gola a suo padre.  
  



	80. To Save Them

Seth rimase immobile, pietrificato, a guardare l’assassino che entrava nella stanza di Adeline.  
Avrebbe voluto gridare, chiamare aiuto, ma non riusciva nemmeno a respirare.  
Una figura femminile scivolò nella stanza seguendo l’uomo mascherato e quest’ultimo si voltò verso di lei.  
\- Non si sveglieranno?  
\- No. Ho drogato il loro vino. Ucciderai entrambe?  
\- È ciò che vuoi?  
Anne indicò Adeline.  
\- Soprattutto lei. Della balia non mi importa, ma voglio che lei muoia. - La donna rise con disprezzo. - Si crede così virtuosa, così premurosa con la sua sdolcinata carità, ma non le importa affatto di me, voleva solo convincermi a tenere il bambino. Non lo voglio, non l’ho mai voluto e ho già sofferto abbastanza per darlo alla luce, ma a lei importava solo di quel moccioso. Dalle ciò che si merita, prima di tagliarle la gola falle capire che è stata lei a causare la rovina dei suoi cari, falla soffrire.  
Rowan sogghignò.  
\- Con piacere, ma dopo. Prima devo occuparmi del cucciolo di Gisborne e della mocciosa di Robin Hood. Una volta morti i bambini la sveglieremo e toccherà a lei.  
Anne trasalì.  
\- Arriva qualcuno!  
\- Vai a vedere chi è.  
La ragazza si affacciò alla porta con aria indifferente e vide che era un servitore che stava portando della legna per il camino di qualche altra stanza. Anne gli sorrise, seducente e il giovane si fermò volentieri a parlare con lei, poi la ragazza gli fece cenno di seguirla in una delle stanze vuote lungo il corridoio. Un attimo dopo, Rowan li seguì in silenzio, pronto a mettere a tacere per sempre il malcapitato.  
Solo quando Rowan fu uscito dalla stanza di Adeline Seth riuscì a muoversi di nuovo: era terrorizzato e avrebbe solo voluto mettersi a gridare e a chiamare suo padre, ma sapeva che quell’uomo malvagio lo avrebbe sentito. E poi, se avesse chiamato il suo papà, forse quell’uomo lo avrebbe ucciso di nuovo! Adeline dormiva, ignara del pericolo, e Seth avrebbe voluto svegliarla, ma non si azzardava ad andare nella sua stanza, perché l’assassino mascherato sarebbe tornato, entrando da quella porta.  
Doveva scappare! E doveva farlo in silenzio come gli aveva insegnato zio Robin!  
Il bambino sapeva che nella sua stanza c’era un’altra porta che si affacciava su un corridoio di servizio, usato solo raramente perché portava alla parte più vecchia del castello. Giorni prima aveva chiesto al padre se in quel passaggio ci fossero i fantasmi e Guy gli aveva fatto vedere che era solo un corridoio vuoto e buio, poi, per farlo stare tranquillo, aveva preso un piccolo ciondolo a forma di croce dal cofanetto dei gioielli di Marian e lo aveva attaccato alla porta, dicendogli che così nessuna creatura maligna avrebbe potuto attraversare la soglia.  
Guy gli aveva detto che era stata sua madre a insegnarglielo e Seth aveva annuito, fiducioso in quella nonna che non aveva mai conosciuto e che invece suo padre ricordava con tanto affetto.  
Seth aveva paura di quel corridoio buio, ma l’uomo mascherato gli faceva ancora più paura e forse il crocefisso gli avrebbe impedito di seguirlo, perché quell’uomo era sicuramente il diavolo.  
Il bambino fece per correre alla porta, ma si fermò nel vedere la culla di Ghislaine: quell’assassino voleva ucciderla, lo aveva detto chiaramente!  
Seth esitò: zia Isabella ogni tanto gli permetteva di prendere in braccio la cuginetta, ma solo se lei era presente. Quella però era una situazione particolare, non poteva lasciarla da sola con quell’uomo, pensò Seth, e si chinò a prendere la bambina tra le braccia.  
\- Non piangere, Ghizzy, ti prego, non piangere. - Sussurrò Seth, iniziando a muoversi verso la porta. Sapeva che se la bambina avesse iniziato a gridare, l’assassino sarebbe tornato subito e avrebbe ucciso entrambi, ma per fortuna Ghislaine sembrò accontentarsi di giocherellare con i capelli di Seth.  
Il bambino aprì la porta, fece un passo nel corridoio buio e se la richiuse alle spalle, sussurrando una delle preghiere che gli erano state insegnate da Adeline. Ghislaine era pesante tra le sue braccia e la luce lunare che entrava dalle finestre disegnava ombre spettrali intorno a lui, facendogli venire voglia di piangere, ma Seth iniziò a camminare lungo il corridoio buio.  
Un giorno sarebbe diventato un cavaliere come il suo papà e un cavaliere aveva sempre il dovere di proteggere le donne e gli indifesi, anche se aveva paura. La bambina che stringeva tra le braccia apparteneva a entrambe le categorie e per di più era un membro della sua famiglia, condividevano lo stesso sangue e lui le voleva bene. Pensare che qualcuno potesse volerle fare del male lo riempiva di rabbia, dandogli la forza di tenere a bada la paura che lui stesso provava.  
\- Non aver paura, Ghizzy. - Sussurrò alla piccola. - Ti difenderò da quell’uomo cattivo.  
Ghislaine gorgogliò pacificamente e Seth continuò a camminare, inoltrandosi in quel passaggio buio e sconosciuto.  
  
Anne guardò il servitore steso a terra: una pozza di sangue si allargava sotto di lui e il suo corpo fu percorso da deboli fremiti convulsi prima di restare immobile. La donna scavalcò il cadavere facendo attenzione a non sporcarsi le scarpe o l’abito e si strinse a Rowan, accogliendo il suo bacio, la lingua che si insinuava tra le sue labbra per imporre anche su di lei l’enorme potere che aveva appena dimostrato di avere.  
\- Il mio signore… Padrone della vita e della morte… - Sussurrò la ragazza, quasi in estasi. _Quello_ era vero potere: Rowan sapeva togliere la vita con un semplice gesto, senza lasciarsi trascinare da banali motivi o da emozioni. Poteva uccidere e lo faceva senza il minimo rimorso, solo perché ne aveva la possibilità.  
Anne lo invidiava e lo ammirava, avrebbe voluto avere anche lei tanto potere, non essere costretta a piegarsi davanti a nessuno, eliminare dalla sua strada chi la intralciava, ma non aveva abbastanza coraggio per farlo. Lei non era abbastanza forte, però accanto a Rowan aveva l’impressione di diventarlo.  
Aiutare lui la innalzava al suo livello e forse prima o poi anche lei sarebbe stata capace di togliere una vita senza esitare. Forse, pensò, avrebbe potuto iniziare con Adeline…  
Rowan si staccò da lei.  
\- Sai quello che devi fare?  
\- Sì.  
\- Ripetilo.  
\- Aprirò la porta del magazzino e il passaggio della cantina per lasciare entrare i tuoi compagni, poi, mentre loro si faranno strada nel castello, andrò alla sala del banchetto per accertarmi che anche quelle porte restino aperte.  
\- Ricordi cosa dovrai dire a Gisborne?  
\- Che tu hai ucciso il suo cucciolo bastardo e anche la mocciosa di Hood e che ora lo stai aspettando per vederlo piangere.  
Rowan la baciò di nuovo.  
\- Ora vai.  
Anne si allontanò in fretta, mentre Rowan si voltò per tornare nella stanza dei bambini: era ora di dare all’usurpatore ciò che si meritava.  
  
Guy mascherò uno sbadiglio bevendo un altro sorso di vino e si augurò che il principe si stancasse e si decidesse a concludere il banchetto. Sospirò mentalmente nel notare che invece il principe Giovanni sembrava molto divertito dalle buffonate del giullare che aveva appena iniziato a parlare e che altri artisti e musicisti erano già pronti a esibirsi per intrattenere gli ospiti.  
Gisborne era stanco dopo aver combattuto per buona parte della giornata e sapeva che anche il giorno successivo sarebbe stato impegnativo, ma come ospite di onore della serata non aveva la possibilità di congedarsi prima degli altri.  
I servitori portarono altri vassoi colmi di piatti raffinati e Guy si servì dal più vicino a lui. Se proprio era costretto a restare fino alla fine del banchetto, tanto valeva gustare almeno il cibo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Marian e pensò che in fondo non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi, cos’era la noia di poche ore davanti al dono prezioso che aveva ricevuto quel pomeriggio? Marian gli sorrise, radiosa, e cercò la sua mano sotto il tavolo per tenerla stretta. Guy intrecciò le dita alle sue e, seppur stanco, si sentì completamente felice. Marian aveva ritrovato i suoi ricordi e Guy non poteva fare altro che ringraziare il Cielo per la sua guarigione.  
Pensò che avrebbero dovuto parlare di quello che era successo dopo il rapimento, di come potesse essere arrivata in Germania e della sofferenza che aveva dovuto subire, ma per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito, in un momento e in luogo più tranquillo.  
All’improvviso sentì la mano di Marian serrarsi sulla sua e restare rigida. Si voltò a guardarla, stupito, e vide che la ragazza non aveva cambiato espressione e sorrideva pacatamente, ma allo stesso tempo Guy era certo che la sua fosse solo una facciata per nascondere l’angoscia che le leggeva nello sguardo.  
Si chinò verso di lei come per offrirle un boccone particolarmente prelibato e ne approfittò per parlarle sottovoce.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- Quella donna. Quella con la brocca in mano…  
Guy la guardò, gli sembrava una servitrice come tante altre, non aveva nulla di particolare ai suoi occhi, ma Marian era sconvolta dalla sua presenza.  
\- Quella col vestito marrone?  
\- Sì. L’ho vista insieme ai banditi, era con loro quando ero loro prigioniera! Credo che sia la donna del capo!  
\- Cosa?! Ne sei certa?  
Marian rabbrividì.  
\- Sì. È rimasta a guardare mentre mi picchiavano.  
L’istinto di Guy lo avrebbe spinto ad avventarsi sulla donna, ma si costrinse a calmarsi a ragionare lucidamente. Se era lì nella sala del banchetto doveva esserci un motivo.  
La vide avvicinarsi a una delle porte chiuse, appoggiandovi la schiena come per riposarsi, e Guy si rese conto che il braccio che non reggeva la brocca stava trafficando con la serratura.  
 _Vuole aprirla!_  
Guy si alzò in piedi di scatto, cercando il fratello con lo sguardo.  
\- Archer! - Gridò, scavalcando la tavola del banchetto per correre verso la donna. - Fai sbarrare le porte, subito! Hood, con me!  
Anne sussultò vedendosi scoperta e si voltò per aprire del tutto la porta e fuggire attraverso di essa, ma un pugnale, lanciato da Guy, si piantò vibrando nel battente e un attimo dopo Gisborne fu su di lei, afferrandola per i capelli e tirandola indietro con uno strattone, mentre i soldati di Archer accorrevano a sbarrare l’entrata.  
Al tonfo della sbarra fecero eco altri colpi furiosi provenienti dall’esterno e gli ospiti del banchetto iniziarono ad agitarsi, spaventati da quella situazione.  
\- Gisborne! - Esclamò il principe Giovanni, indignato. - Cosa significa tutto questo?  
Anne cercava di divincolarsi per sfuggire alla presa di Guy, scalciando e graffiando come un gatto furioso, ma Gisborne non lasciò la presa e anche Robin venne in suo aiuto, afferrandole le braccia per bloccarla, costringendola a inginocchiarsi a terra.  
\- Già, cosa succede, Guy?  
\- Sta con i banditi! - Gisborne indicò la donna. - Ha tentato di aprire le porte per lasciarli entrare qui dentro.  
Archer si voltò verso di lui.  
\- È vero: qualcuno sta cercando di sfondare la porta!  
Il principe impallidì.  
\- Vogliono ucciderci?! Fate qualcosa!  
Archer aveva già schierato le guardie per tener chiuse le porte, dando istruzioni perché fossero in grado di attaccare chiunque fosse entrato.  
\- Quanti sono? Come sono entrati nel castello?! - Chiese lo sceriffo, rivolgendosi duramente alla donna e Anne scoppiò a ridere istericamente.  
\- Troppi per voi e pericolosi come lupi! Ormai le vostre guardie saranno tutte morte senza essersi nemmeno accorte del pericolo! E sono stata io a farlo! Io a lasciarli entrare! Perché io ho il potere sulla vita e sulla morte!  
Archer fece un cenno a una guardia e l’uomo si avvicinò a una delle finestre.  
\- Non vedo gli uomini di guardia al cancello, signore!  
\- Perché sono tutti morti! I miei compagni li hanno colti alle spalle e li hanno sgozzati come maiali! E lo stesso toccherà a voi! - Ululò Anne, in preda all’esaltazione.  
\- Non credo proprio. - Ringhiò Guy, lasciandole andare i capelli. Si pulì la mano sui pantaloni, disgustato dal contatto con quella donna chiaramente folle e impugnò la spada, preparandosi a estrarla. - Possono anche provare a entrare qui, ma saremo pronti ad accoglierli.  
Robin legò le braccia della donna a una delle colonne che sostenevano le scale mentre uno dei soldati le bloccava le gambe. Anne smise di divincolarsi e guardò Gisborne, con un odio gelido negli occhi.  
\- Può essere, ma per il tuo cucciolo bastardo è troppo tardi. Dovevi morire quando era il momento e lui si sarebbe salvato. Come ci si sente a vivere col sangue di tuo figlio sulle mani?!  
Guy impallidì.  
\- Bugiarda! Non avete modo di arrivare a Seth! Nessuno può avere accesso a quella parte del castello!  
\- Giz!  
Il grido di Allan era talmente angosciato che indusse Guy a voltarsi per guardarlo: l’amico era mortalmente pallido e sembrava sul punto di svenire.  
\- Cosa c’è?!  
\- La conosco! Conosco quella donna! Ha avuto un bambino e Adeline l’ha aiutata! Se ha la fiducia di Adeline potrebbe averla ingannata per avvicinarsi ai bambini!  
Guy vacillò e se Marian non gli avesse preso una mano probabilmente si sarebbe avventato su Anne per ucciderla.  
Invece fu Robin ad avvicinarsi a lei e a puntarle un pugnale alla gola.  
\- Dicci tutto quello che sai. Immediatamente.  
La donna cercò di sputargli in faccia, ma Robin si spostò in tempo e la punse con il coltello, facendola sanguinare.  
\- Parla!  
\- Anche tu sei condannato a soffrire! Ho visto la tua mocciosa, sai? È così piccola e graziosa, ma è una parassita come tutti voi! Il latte migliore spetta a lei, al mio solo gli avanzi! Ma oggi i vostri figli divideranno la stessa culla… All’inferno!  
Non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Isabella si era avventata su di lei, cercando di afferrare il pugnale di Robin per tagliarle la gola. Per un attimo Robin fu tentato di lasciarla fare, ma all’ultimo momento le bloccò la mano.  
\- Non merita di morire in fretta. - Disse duramente. - Cosa hai fatto ai nostri figli?  
\- Forse lui sta tagliando le loro piccole gole proprio ora... Se correte forse farete in tempo a vederli morire...  
Guy e Robin corsero verso la porta, ma Archer li fermò.  
\- Se apriamo queste porte, in molti moriranno. I banditi sono troppi e qui abbiamo solo poche guardie armate.  
\- Non importa, non mi impedirai di salvare Seth! - Gridò Guy e Robin si mise al suo fianco.  
\- Fratello, non puoi fermarci.  
\- Vi proibisco di aprire la porta! - Disse il principe Giovanni. - Chiunque si azzarderà a disobbedirmi verrà giustiziato!  
Lo sceriffo guardò Guy, disperato. Sapeva che il “lui” a cui si era riferita la donna era sicuramente Rowan e sapeva anche che se lui in passato avesse trovato il coraggio di giustiziarlo, non sarebbe stato versato tanto altro sangue innocente.  
\- Andiamo, Gisborne, è il momento di porre termine a questa storia.  
\- Non mi impedirete di salvare mio figlio, signore! Dovesse anche costarmi il collo, io proteggerò Seth.  
\- Lo stesso vale per me. - Disse Robin e un attimo dopo anche Marian e Isabella si schierarono accanto ai mariti.  
\- E per noi.  
\- Non ho intenzione di impedirvelo, ma di aiutarvi a farlo.  
\- Non potete aprire le porte! - Gridò nuovamente il principe Giovanni, con una nota di isteria nella voce.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a una delle pareti della sala e batté le nocche sui pannelli di legno che la rivestivano fino a trovare quello che stava cercando, poi premette con forza e lo spostò di lato, rivelando un passaggio stretto e buio.  
Guy lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Dove conduce?  
\- Da una parte ci sono delle scale che portano fino alle segrete, dall’altra sbuca in una stanza vuota, un deposito di armi e divise, che si affaccia sul corridoio.  
Archer sogghignò e fece cenno ai propri uomini di entrare nel passaggio.  
\- Aspettate nella stanza vuota, quando ci saremo radunati li attaccheremo di sorpresa. Guy, tu e Robin nel frattempo andrete a salvare i bambini.  
Gli altri due non persero tempo a discutere, annuirono e si infilarono nel passaggio, seguiti da Marian, Isabella, Allan e Sir Arthur.  
\- Aspettate di sentirci combattere prima di uscire. - Disse Archer. - Dateci il tempo di impegnarli in combattimento, poi correte, manterremo un varco aperto perché possiate passare. Allan, tu esci dal castello e vai a chiamare i soldati che pattugliano le mura, per ora siamo in minoranza, ma possiamo tenerli a bada fino all’arrivo dei rinforzi.  
Guy annuì, cercando di restare calmo. Le parole di Anne lo angosciavano e avrebbe voluto solo precipitarsi da Seth, ma sapeva di dover mantenere il controllo se voleva avere qualche speranza di salvarlo.  
\- Come facevate a conoscere questo passaggio, signore? - Chiese allo sceriffo, per distogliere la mente da quell’attesa forzata.  
\- Me ne ha parlato Elisabeth, lo ha scoperto vagabondando per il castello. Credevo che ne foste a conoscenza, deve averlo fatto costruire il mio predecessore.  
\- Deve essere stato dopo che Barrett ha cercato di ucciderlo. Non lavoravo più per lui, allora, ma non mi sorprende che dopo aver rischiato la vita abbia deciso di costruirsi una via di fuga segreta.  
\- Guy? - La voce di Isabella era quasi un sussurro, strozzata dal panico. - Perché vogliono fare del male a Ghislaine? Lei è innocente, chi potrebbe volerla uccidere?  
\- La salveremo. - Disse Robin. - Nessuno toccherà i nostri figli.  
Guy guardò l’amico: il suo tono era sicuro, ma l’espressione dei suoi occhi molto meno, Robin era angosciato come lui.  
\- Giz… - Allan era fermo accanto alla porta, a testa bassa. - Avrei dovuto dirti quello che stava facendo Adeline, ma non pensavo che ci fosse nulla di male. Non prendertela con lei, voleva solo solo aiutare quella giovane in difficoltà e il suo bambino…  
Guy fu tentato di scrollarlo e di gridargli che anche se Adeline era stata ingenua, lui non avrebbe dovuto esserlo, lui avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di intuire il pericolo.  
Non si mosse. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per discutere in futuro, in quel momento avrebbero solo sprecato tempo ed energie. Si rivolse a Marian, invece, porgendole una delle spade attaccate al muro.  
\- Ricordi quello che ti ho insegnato?  
\- Sì. - Disse la ragazza, stupita. - Non vuoi che resti indietro?  
\- Sarebbe inutile chiedertelo, immagino. Tanto vale che tu sia in grado di difenderti e lo stesso vale per te, Isabella. Lasciate che siamo noi a combattere, se ne avrete la possibilità il vostro compito è quello di prendere i bambini e fuggire. Marian...  
Il suono di metallo contro metallo in lontananza lo interruppe e lui e Robin si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa prima di slanciarsi nel corridoio, seguiti dalle due donne e dallo sceriffo. Allan li imitò un attimo dopo, ma si diresse dalla parte opposta per andare a cercare rinforzi.  
Guy e Robin corsero più veloci che potevano, senza voltarsi indietro. Marian, Isabella e lo sceriffo li avrebbero raggiunti, ma loro non potevano permettersi di aspettarli.  
Archer era stato di parola: lui e i suoi uomini stavano tenendo a bada i banditi e avevano liberato il corridoio che portava alle scale per permettere loro di passare. Lo superarono senza fermarsi e si diressero verso la stanza dei bambini, come lupi all’inseguimento della preda.  
Entrambi avevano il terrore che potesse essere troppo tardi, ma quell’ipotesi era troppo tremenda per poterla prendere in considerazione.  
Dovevano essere in tempo.  
Dovevano salvare i loro figli.  



	81. Everything You Have

Il corridoio era buio e freddo e la poca luce lunare che entrava dalle finestre rendeva tutto ancora più spaventoso. Alle pareti erano appesi arazzi rovinati e polverosi che si muovevano e frusciavano al passaggio di Seth, facendolo sussultare.  
Ghislaine era pesante tra le sue braccia e Seth aveva il terrore che potesse iniziare a piangere, facendoli scoprire dal bandito che voleva uccidere entrambi.  
\- Padre, ti prego padre, vienimi a salvare… - Sussurrò tra le lacrime, ma si morse subito la lingua, spaventato dalle sue stesse parole.  
Quell’uomo, quel demone, aveva sconfitto suo padre, lo aveva quasi ucciso davanti ai suoi occhi e Seth aveva il terrore che potesse farlo di nuovo.  
Ricordava fin troppo bene il rosso del sangue e il suo calore quando aveva intriso la stoffa dei suoi vestiti. Seth aveva provato a svegliare il padre, a fermare con le mani il sangue che usciva dalla sua gola, ma Guy era rimasto a terra, inerte, tra gli zoccoli del suo cavallo che scalpitava terrorizzato e alla fine il bambino era scappato dalla stalla, sconvolto, e aveva vagato per la strada finché Robin non lo aveva trovato.  
Se ora Guy fosse venuto a salvarlo, il bandito avrebbe potuto fargli male di nuovo e Seth non poteva sopportarlo.  
Quell’idea era tanto terrificante da spingerlo a proseguire il suo cammino, soffocando il pianto.  
All’improvviso sentì un calore umido sulla pancia, attraverso la camicia da notte e per un attimo pensò che fosse sangue come quello che era sgorgato dalla gola di suo padre, poi Ghislaine iniziò a piagnucolare e Seth capì che la bambina si era bagnata e che a momenti avrebbe iniziato a gridare.  
Si fermò, bilanciandola meglio tra le braccia e provò a farla saltellare come aveva visto fare ad Adeline. La bambina si calmò un po’, ma Seth sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo.  
Quando la cuginetta era bagnata o aveva fame, non si placava finché qualcuno non la allattava o le cambiava le fasce sporche.  
\- Ti prego, Ghizzy… Ti prego, non piangere…  
Cercò di affrettare il passo, di allontanarsi il più possibile prima che Ghislaine iniziasse a gridare.  
Lasciarla indietro e correre via sarebbe stato il modo più facile di salvarsi, ma a Seth non venne nemmeno in mente l’idea di poter abbandonare la cugina.  
Si fermò per un attimo, in ascolto: erano passi quelli che sentiva in lontananza? Oppure erano solo cigolii di legno vecchio? O lamenti dei fantasmi, come quelli delle storie che gli piaceva tanto ascoltare quando era al caldo e al sicuro nel suo letto, col camino che scoppiettava e le candele che illuminavano la stanza?  
Il bambino si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e cominciò a correre, stringendo a sé Ghislaine, ma la sua corsa si fermò di scatto, quando urtò qualcosa di bianco e di soffice.  
Seth si ritrovò seduto a terra con Ghislaine tra le braccia e guardò in alto, soffocando un grido nel vedere una figura velata, sicuramente uno spettro.  
Aprì la bocca per gridare, dimenticando per un attimo il bandito che lo stava inseguendo, ma poi il fantasma iniziò a cantare una melodia dolce, una ninna nanna malinconica che gli fece ricordare un tempo lontano e ormai quasi dimenticato.  
Quando era più piccolo, la sua mamma cantava per lui quella stessa canzone prima di dormire e Seth, stretto nel letto accanto a lei, si sentiva caldo e sicuro.  
Alzò gli occhi sulla donna velata, desiderando di poterne vedere il volto. Il viso della madre iniziava a essere un ricordo confuso nella sua mente, ma se avesse potuto rivederlo, l’avrebbe riconosciuta di sicuro.  
\- Mammina, sei tu? Sei tornata dal cielo per proteggermi?  
Lady Elisabeth non rispose, ma gli accarezzò piano i capelli e Seth scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Quell’uomo vuole ucciderci! Ci sta inseguendo! Aiutaci, ti prego! Adeline ha detto che sei insieme agli angeli, ora… Chiamane uno così ci potrà salvare!  
La donna prese Ghislaine tra le braccia, cullandola con dolcezza, mentre Seth si rialzò in piedi e la abbracciò, affondandole il viso nella gonna.  
\- Tu sei il bimbo del mio Rowan… Così simile a lui…  
Seth alzò il viso verso di lei nel sentire quelle parole e nel vedere che le mani della donna erano raggrinzite e rovinate dal fuoco, le mani di una donna anziana.  
\- Non sei la mia mamma, vero? Sei uno spettro?  
Elisabeth sospirò.  
\- Forse sì, piccolino. Forse sì, ma non devi avere paura.  
\- Non ho paura di te, ma di quell’uomo. Lui vuole farci del male.  
La donna sistemò meglio Ghislaine, in modo da poterla sostenere con un braccio solo e prese la mano di Seth.  
\- Allora andiamo via, piccolo mio, dobbiamo nasconderci.  
\- Troppo tardi. - Rise la voce crudele di Rowan, mentre l’uomo emergeva dalle ombre.  
Seth gridò, terrorizzato e strinse la mano di Elisabeth, tirandola.  
\- Scappiamo! Dobbiamo correre via!  
La donna non si mosse e Seth la guardò, disperato: avrebbe potuto lasciarle andare la mano e fuggire, ma non poteva abbandonare Ghislaine, stretta tra le braccia di quella donna misteriosa.  
Lady Elisabeth si mise davanti a lui, facendogli scudo col proprio corpo, ma rimase immobile a fissare il figlio che si avvicinava, minaccioso.  
\- Vai via. - Sussurrò. - Lascia stare questi bambini.  
Rowan si fermò, passando un dito sulla lama affilata del pugnale.  
\- È quello che avete sempre voluto, non è vero? Mandarmi via. Tenermi lontano.  
  
Guy sentì gridare una donna in lontananza e si sforzò di correre ancora più veloce. Al suo fianco, Robin teneva il passo ed entrambi superarono un corridoio dopo l’altro, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla stanza dei bambini.  
Quando furono vicini, videro un gruppo di servitori radunati nel corridoio, intenti a guardare con orrore qualcosa all’interno di una delle stanze. Una delle donne continuava a gridare di terrore e finì per accasciarsi tra le braccia di uno degli altri servitori, mentre uno degli uomini aveva le mani e i vestiti sporchi di sangue.  
Guy si sentì sprofondare, colto dal terrore di essere arrivato troppo tardi. Il gemito di Robin gli fece capire che l’amico aveva le sue stesse paure.  
Superò di corsa i servitori, spingendoli di lato, terrorizzato all’idea di guardare nella stanza e di vedere suo figlio morto, ma il corpo accasciato a terra in una pozza di sangue non era di Seth, ma quello di uno dei servitori del castello.  
Il sollievo di vedere che quello non era suo figlio gli fece quasi girare la testa, ma quel sentimento così inopportuno davanti a un cadavere straziato era accompagnato anche dalla paura e da una rabbia profonda.  
Senza dire nulla si voltò e riprese a correre verso la camera dei bambini, spalancando la porta con un calcio.  
Adeline e la balia erano a letto e Guy pensò che fossero state uccise anche loro perché non era possibile che continuassero a dormire mentre i bambini erano in pericolo.  
Si bloccò, incapace di muoversi per controllare. Adeline lo amava come una madre e l’idea che potesse essere morta anche lei lo sconvolgeva e Guy non poteva accettarlo.  
Doveva muoversi, lo sapeva, ma era come paralizzato, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dalla figura immobile della donna.  
Fu Robin a spingerlo da parte e ad avvicinarsi ai letti, chinandosi sulle due donne.  
\- Sono vive! - Disse, provando a scuotere Adeline per svegliarla, ma la ex balia si lamentò nel sonno senza aprire gli occhi. - Ma devono averle drogate!  
Un servitore si era affacciato sulla porta e Robin gli gridò di chiamare un guaritore, poi afferrò Guy per un braccio e lo tirò verso la camera dei bambini.  
Gisborne si riscosse e lo seguì, lanciando un ultimo sguardo ad Adeline, prima di andare via.  
Mentre entrava nella stanza dei bambini, Guy si accorse che gli tremavano le mani. Era senza fiato per la corsa, ma era il terrore a mozzargli il respiro e a minacciare di soffocarlo.  
Seth non c’era, né vivo, né morto e anche la culla di Ghislaine era vuota.  
Guy guardò Robin e vide la sua stessa paura riflessa nello sguardo dell’amico.  
Forse Rowan aveva preso i bambini, li aveva portati via come aveva fatto con Marian e loro avrebbero dovuto convivere con l’angoscia di non sapere cosa ne fosse stato di loro. La ragazza era riuscita a sopravvivere, ma sia Robin che Guy sapevano benissimo che non potevano sperare che un tale miracolo si ripetesse.  
Se Rowan fosse riuscito a rapire Seth e Ghislaine, loro non li avrebbero mai più rivisti.  
\- Dove sono? - Sussurrò Robin, angosciato. - Dove li hanno portati?!  
Guy indicò la porta in fondo alla stanza, di solito sempre chiusa, ma ora spalancata su un corridoio oscuro.  
\- Di là. Quella è l’unica possibilità.  
Robin si chiese per un momento se avrebbero dovuto fermarsi a prendere una torcia, ma correndo si sarebbe spenta e avrebbe finito solo per intralciarli.  
Insieme si slanciarono nel corridoio, riprendendo la loro corsa disperata.  
Mai prima di allora Robin aveva avuto così tanta paura per qualcuno e solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto Ghislaine fosse diventata parte del suo cuore. Quella bambina così piccola aveva preso possesso della sua stessa anima ed era diventata la persona più importante per lui, nonostante tutti i timori che aveva avuto al pensiero di diventare padre.  
Il solo pensiero di poterla perdere lo straziava.  
Guy si fermò di colpo e Robin gli finì addosso, rischiando di farlo cadere.  
\- Cosa c’è? Perché ti sei fermato? - Chiese, rendendosi conto di aver fatto una domanda inutile quando si accorse che il corridoio terminava in un altro passaggio perpendicolare al primo.  
\- Da che parte andiamo?  
Per un attimo rimasero in ascolto, ma non sentirono il minimo rumore.  
\- Dobbiamo dividerci. - Disse Guy e Robin annuì.  
\- Fai attenzione.  
Gisborne estrasse la spada.  
\- Anche tu, Hood. Lascia stare i tuoi discorsi di giustizia e buoni sentimenti, uccidilo e basta prima che sia lui ad averne l’occasione.  
\- Puoi contarci.  
Si separarono, allontanandosi di corsa in direzioni opposte.  
  
Marian e Isabella guardarono con orrore il corpo del servitore morto e si fermarono per un solo momento ad aspettare che lo sceriffo le raggiungesse. L’uomo aveva il fiato corto, ma nessuna intenzione di fermarsi.  
Guardò il cadavere per un attimo, pensando che quella era un’altra vittima della sua debolezza, poi Marian e Isabella si mossero verso la stanza dei bambini e lo sceriffo le seguì.  
Isabella scoppiò in singhiozzi nel vedere la culla vuota e Marian le prese una mano.  
\- Guy e Robin li salveranno. Dobbiamo fidarci di loro.  
Sir Arthur si attardò per qualche attimo a controllare le condizioni di Adeline e della balia, poi staccò una torcia dalla parete e si inoltrò nel corridoio buio a passo svelto, facendo strada a Marian e Isabella.  
Le due donne camminavano fianco a fianco tenendosi per mano. Ognuna delle due stringeva una spada nella mano libera ed entrambe avevano l’espressione determinata di chi è disposta a tutto per salvare un figlio amato, anche Marian che non era nemmeno la vera madre di Seth.  
Sir Arthur invece aveva il cuore pesante perché sapeva che comunque fossero andate le cose lui avrebbe dovuto sopportare un dolore enorme: se avessero fallito, avrebbe avuto sulla coscienza la morte di altre due anime innocenti, in caso contrario avrebbe visto morire il suo unico figlio.  
  
Seth si aggrappò alla gonna della donna velata con la disperazione di chi ormai non poteva fare altro. Il bandito mascherato era alto e robusto, tanto quanto suo padre e Seth sapeva che anche se avesse deciso di fuggire, quell’uomo lo avrebbe raggiunto in un attimo, ma, al termine dell’inseguimento, non lo avrebbe lanciato in aria per poi riprenderlo al volo e abbracciarlo come faceva Guy quando facevano quel tipo di giochi, ma lo avrebbe ucciso senza pietà.  
Il bambino affondò il viso nella stoffa del vestito di lady Elisabeth, singhiozzando disperatamente.  
Non voleva vedere l’uomo che si avvicinava, voleva solo tornare a casa insieme al suo papà, a Marian e ad Adeline, lontano da ogni pericolo.  
La donna velata lo strinse a sé, circondandolo con il braccio libero. Tra le sue braccia, Ghislaine, bagnata, affamata e spaventata per i singhiozzi del cugino, iniziò a piangere disperatamente.  
Rowan la guardò, lo sguardo gelido dietro la maschera.  
\- È un peccato che Gisborne non sia qui a sentirli piangere. Ma fra poco resteranno in silenzio per sempre.  
Fece un passo verso Elisabeth, per strapparle la bambina dalle braccia, ma la donna arretrò, gemendo, fino a ritrovarsi con le spalle al muro.  
\- No, no, non li toccare! Sono innocenti! Poveri piccoli senza alcuna colpa!  
\- Innocenti come agnelli sacrificali. E faranno la stessa fine. - Disse Rowan, con sprezzante derisione nel tono della sua voce.  
Seth alzò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere il bandito che allungava una mano ad afferrare Ghislaine, sollevando verso l’alto quella che stringeva il coltello e gli sembrò di rivivere la scena della stalla, con l’uomo malvagio che faceva del male a suo padre. Solo che stavolta insieme al terrore, nel cuore del bambino si accese una scintilla di rabbia feroce: quell’uomo era capace solo di fare del male alla gente e lui lo odiava!  
Rowan spinse Elisabeth contro il muro e fece scattare il coltello per colpire Ghislaine, ma Seth fu più veloce di lui e saltò in avanti, mordendogli la mano che stringeva il pugnale, prima che potesse toccare la bambina.  
Colto di sorpresa, Rowan lasciò cadere a terra il coltello, ma si riprese subito e colpì Seth con un manrovescio che lo fece volare a terra. Lady Elisabeth si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di terrore e strisciò di lato, lungo la parete del corridoio, cercando di allontanarsi dal figlio, ma incapace di voltarsi e fuggire.  
\- No! No! Lascialo stare! - Mugolò la donna, dondolando avanti e indietro e stringendosi Ghislaine al cuore. - Guardalo, ha gli stessi riccioli del mio piccolo Rowan!  
Rowan la fissò per un lungo attimo mentre raccoglieva il pugnale, poi si avvicinò a Seth e lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandolo in piedi con uno strattone. Il bambino gridò di terrore e il bandito mosse il pugnale, recidendo le ciocche di capelli che stringeva in mano.  
\- Ho sempre odiato quei riccioli! Guardalo! Se glieli taglio lo difenderai ancora?! Oppure getterai via anche lui?! - Parlando Rowan continuava ad agitare il coltello, tagliando via altre ciocche di capelli. Seth, ormai completamente in preda al panico, urlava e piangeva, terrorizzato e Rowan fece per abbassare il coltello per avvicinarlo al collo del bambino. - Oppure ti piacerà di più con la gola tagliata?  
Prima che il bandito potesse sfiorare Seth, Guy piombò su di lui come un lupo inferocito e lo trascinò a terra insieme a lui, cercando di sgozzarlo col proprio pugnale.  
Rowan si difese con altrettanta furia, facendo balenare la sua lama.  
Guy rotolò di lato per evitarlo e il pugnale di Rowan si limitò a scalfirgli la guancia. Si rialzò in piedi, pronto a combattere.  
\- Hai fatto un errore enorme a minacciare mio figlio. - Ringhiò. - Morirai per questo.  
Rowan studiò i suoi movimenti, attento e in guardia. Si passò una mano sul viso, indicando il punto dove lo aveva ferito.  
\- Intanto sei tu quello che sanguina! - Disse con disprezzo.  
\- Anche tu.  
Rowan si sfiorò il volto e guardò con rabbia le dita sporche di sangue.  
\- Ti ammazzerò, usurpatore.  
Guy sorrise, un sorriso lento e spietato.  
\- Ti disturba, vero? Ho preso il tuo posto, gli onori che avrebbero potuto essere tuoi, l’affetto di tua madre e di tuo padre, il tuo stesso nome… Ho preso la tua vita e tu non puoi farci niente! Niente! Non meriti nulla e non avrai nulla, perché tutto ciò che potrebbe appartenerti lo prenderò io! E lo sai perché? - Guy lo fissò negli occhi, provocandolo. - Perché tu non sei nessuno!  
Rowan lo guardò con odio e Guy non si lasciò intimorire perché aveva ottenuto esattamente ciò che voleva: far perdere la calma all’avversario e distogliere la sua attenzione da lady Elisabeth e dai bambini.  
Ora dipendeva tutto da lui: per salvarli doveva vincere oppure Rowan li avrebbe uccisi senza pietà.  
Guy strinse meglio la presa sul pugnale e si preparò a combattere.  
Un attimo dopo i due uomini si avventarono l’uno contro l’altro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, è passato tanto tempo dall'ultimo update e probabilmente avevate perso le speranze, ma non ho abbandonato né questa né le altre storie ancora non concluse :)  
> La colpa è mia, ovviamente, ma anche Guy ci mette del suo dandomi sempre nuove idee che DEVO assolutamente scrivere e facendomi ritrovare con troppe storie aperte (e con svariati universi alternativi simili, ma diversi di cui ricordare i dettagli O_O;;;). Quindi è anche colpa sua (ma nessuno osa protestare con lui perché la sua spada è più pericolosa della mia). :P  
> Spero che sia valsa la pena di aspettare e che il prossimo capitolo arrivi un po' più in fretta. :)


	82. The Ones Who Fight and The Ones Who Run

Seth era seduto a terra e tremava, troppo terrorizzato per spostarsi dal punto in cui Rowan lo aveva lasciato cadere dopo avergli quasi tagliato la gola. Poco più in là, quell’uomo orribile stava lottando con suo padre e il bambino sapeva che quello era un combattimento vero, fino alla morte.  
Guy e Rowan lottavano con ferocia. La luce lunare entrava dalle finestre e Seth poteva vederla riflessa sulle lame dei loro pugnali mentre guizzavano veloci, in cerca del sangue dell’avversario.  
Lady Elisabeth si era avvicinata a Seth, in silenzio, e si era seduta a terra accanto a lui. Ghislaine, tra le sue braccia, continuava a piangere disperata e la donna cercava di cullarla distrattamente, mentre la sua attenzione era rivolta alla lotta tra i due uomini.  
Seth non poteva vedere il suo volto a causa del velo, ma sentiva la sua voce sommessa intervallata agli urli di Ghislaine e capì che le sue erano le parole di una preghiera.  
Il bambino strisciò più vicino alla donna velata e si appoggiò a lei in cerca di conforto. Aveva paura come non ne aveva mai avuta in vita sua e non sapeva cosa fare. Giunse le mani come gli aveva insegnato Adeline e sussurrò anche lui una preghiera, senza staccare gli occhi da suo padre.  
\- Mammina, ti prego, proteggilo. Proteggi tutti noi.  
  
Guy sentì il morso della lama di Rowan sul braccio, ma il dolore non lo rallentò minimamente e cercò di colpire l’avversario al viso con un affondo del pugnale. Rowan lo fermò afferrandogli il polso e Gisborne reagì bloccando a sua volta la mano di Rowan che stringeva il coltello. Tentò di dargli una ginocchiata all’addome e Rowan rispose con altrettanta violenza, cercando di sbilanciarlo. I due uomini rotolarono a terra mentre ognuno di loro cercava di prevalere sull’altro.  
Il sangue colava lungo il braccio di Guy e rendeva scivolose le sue dita, ma il cavaliere si limitò a stringere ancora di più la presa perché Rowan non potesse sfuggirgli. Cercò di sbattergli la mano contro il pavimento per fargli cadere il pugnale, ma l’altro opponeva resistenza, reso più forte dalla ferocia della propria follia.  
Guy cercò di spingere l’avambraccio contro la gola di Rowan per tentare di soffocarlo, ma il suo avversario mosse la testa con uno scatto improvviso e lo morse come un cane rabbioso, affondando i denti nella carne di Guy, nello stesso punto in cui lo sceriffo, anni prima, aveva usato l’acido di Djaq per cancellare il tatuaggio.  
Rowan serrò la mascella con forza, muovendo la testa a scatti per provocare più danni possibili e  
Guy ululò di dolore. In quel punto, come anche sulla schiena, la pelle era più sensibile del normale e il morso di Rowan faceva talmente male che Guy vide chiazze scure danzargli davanti agli occhi.  
Per un attimo temette di essere sul punto perdere i sensi, ma si fece forza perché se lui fosse morto, Rowan avrebbe sicuramente ucciso anche Seth e Ghislaine.  
La ferita pulsava e bruciava e i denti del suo nemico sembravano lame affilate che lo trafiggevano da parte a parte, mandando lampi di dolore lungo tutto il braccio, quasi come quando l’acido gli aveva corroso la pelle. Il pugnale sfuggì dalle dita di Guy e cadde a terra con un tintinnio, ma fu quel piccolo suono a salvargli la vita.  
Se non avesse sentito il rumore del metallo sul pavimento, non si sarebbe accorto subito di essere stato disarmato perché il dolore gli aveva intorpidito le dita e confuso la mente, ma così invece riuscì a reagire in tempo. Non poteva colpirlo con un pugno perché per farlo avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare il braccio di Rowan che impugnava il coltello, ma Guy abbassò la testa e la abbatté con violenza sul volto del nemico.  
La forza dell’impatto gli fece annebbiare la vista per un attimo, ma il suo gesto fu premiato: Rowan emise un gemito di dolore e fu costretto ad aprire la bocca per respirare perché il colpo di Guy gli aveva rotto il naso, facendolo sanguinare.  
Gisborne ne approfittò per liberare l’avambraccio con uno strattone e colpì il nemico con un pugno al volto, mentre con l’altra mano sbatteva a terra il braccio di Rowan per fargli lasciare il pugnale.  
L’arma cadde a terra e scivolò lontana dai due combattenti, ma Rowan non si arrese e cercò di rialzarsi. Fece scattare una mano verso il collo di Guy, tentando di strangolarlo e Gisborne lo allontanò con un calcio allo stomaco.  
Entrambi si alzarono in piedi e Rowan si avventò su Guy, spingendolo contro il muro con tutta la forza della propria follia.  
Guy rimase senza fiato per un attimo dopo aver colpito il muro con la schiena, ma si riprese appena in tempo per vedere Rowan che si scagliava contro di lui dopo aver sguainato la spada. Si spostò di lato con uno scatto e la punta della lama colpì il muro accanto a lui, stridendo sulle pietre.  
Guy estrasse la propria spada e la sollevò appena in tempo per parare un fendente diretto alla sua testa, poi spinse via la lama dell’avversario usando l’elsa della spada e contrattaccò, facendo roteare l’arma in un breve arco. Rowan parò senza la minima esitazione e Guy fece qualche passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui e mettersi in guardia, pronto a rispondere alla mossa successiva dell’avversario.  
Si fissarono con odio, pronti a combattere fino alla morte.  
Entrambi sapevano che il combattimento non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo: Rowan continuava a sanguinare dal naso e da altri tagli superficiali, mentre Guy sentiva il sangue che gli colava lungo il braccio impregnandogli la manica della giacca e ricoprendogli la mano come un guanto. Il sangue aveva reso viscida l’impugnatura della spada, rendendogli più difficile combattere, ma anche senza quell’impedimento Guy sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi a sconfiggere il nemico prima di indebolirsi troppo.  
  
Seth soffocò un singhiozzo: voleva soltanto piangere e lasciarsi consolare dall’abbraccio di suo padre o di Adeline, ma in quel momento nessuno avrebbe asciugato le sue lacrime con amore e lui aveva il terrore che se avesse emesso anche un solo fiato avrebbe potuto distrarre Guy e allora l’uomo cattivo avrebbe avuto la meglio e avrebbe ucciso tutti loro. Non pensò che Ghislaine stava ancora piangendo a pieni polmoni e che in quel momento Guy e Rowan erano talmente concentrati che non si sarebbero accorti nemmeno del crollo del castello: lui si era convinto di dover restare in silenzio a costo di soffocare nelle lacrime.  
Lady Elisabeth si alzò in piedi all’improvviso e fece alzare anche lui, poi gli restituì la bambina piangente.  
\- Devi andartene, piccolino, e porta in salvo anche lei. - Sussurrò la donna e Seth scosse la testa.  
\- Il mio papà…  
\- Vai, corri!  
Seth strinse a sé Ghislaine: la bambina era pesante tra le sue braccia e aveva le fasce sporche e bagnate, ma inspiegabilmente il suo visetto contorto dal pianto lo faceva sentire più coraggioso. Da solo si sarebbe rintanato in un angolo a piangere, pregando che il padre vincesse il combattimento, ma con la cugina tra le braccia Seth sentiva di dover fare qualcosa per proteggerla.  
La donna velata gli mise una mano sulla schiena per spingerlo in direzione del corridoio da cui era arrivato e il bambino fece un passo in avanti, meccanicamente.  
Guardò il visetto arrossato di Ghislaine e tornò di nuovo a fissare il padre, come per imprimersi la sua immagine nella memoria: era forte e alto e impugnava la spada con la fierezza dei cavalieri delle leggende. Seth li aveva visti raffigurati negli affreschi e negli arazzi del castello e Adeline gli aveva raccontato le loro gesta, ma suo padre era più bello e più coraggioso di tutti loro.  
Guardandolo in quel momento sembrava impossibile che il suo valoroso padre potesse essere sconfitto, ma il suo avversario era l’uomo malvagio e mascherato che aveva tagliato la gola di Guy e lo aveva quasi ucciso, un vero e proprio diavolo agli occhi del bambino.  
Come poteva andare via e lasciare suo padre alle prese con quell’uomo? Ma Ghislaine non poteva restare lì, in mezzo al pericolo.  
Seth guardò il padre un’ultima volta, poi si voltò e corse via lungo il corridoio. Il passaggio era quasi completamente buio, ma l’oscurità non aveva molta importanza per il bambino perché lui aveva comunque gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime.  
Lady Elisabeth guardò il bambino che correva via, poi fece un passo avanti e raccolse uno dei pugnali caduti a terra.  
Si strinse la lama al petto e tornò a fissare i due uomini che combattevano.  
\- Rowan… - Sussurrò piano. - Rowan, piccolo mio… La mamma è qui, Rowan… Ora andrà tutto bene…  
  
Isabella lanciò un grido nel riconoscere i vagiti della figlia e scattò in avanti senza pensare al pericolo. Marian accelerò il passo per starle dietro e lo sceriffo fece del suo meglio per inseguirle, ansimando.  
Seth svoltò l’angolo del corridoio e lanciò un grido di terrore nel vedere la luce della torcia, temendo che fossero gli altri banditi, ma Marian si affrettò a farsi riconoscere e il bambino le corse tra le braccia, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.  
Isabella affidò la torcia allo sceriffo e si precipitò a prendere in braccio Ghislaine per accertarsi freneticamente che la bambina non fosse ferita.  
\- Voleva ucciderci! - Singhiozzò Seth. - Voleva ucciderci entrambi, ma il mio papà è venuto a salvarci!  
\- Dov’è Guy?!  
Seth tirò su col naso e indicò il corridoio.  
\- Sta combattendo contro l’uomo cattivo! Vincerà, non è vero? Stavolta non gli farà del male?  
Marian e Isabella si scambiarono uno sguardo terrorizzato.  
\- Porta via i bambini. - Disse Marian. - Raggiungi le guardie di Archer e mettetevi al sicuro.  
\- È mio fratello… - Disse Isabella, esitando al pensiero di abbandonare Guy in pericolo.  
\- Ed è mio marito. Non permetterò che gli succeda qualcosa.  
Sir Arthur annuì.  
\- Portate in salvo i bambini, è quello che vorrebbe vostro fratello. - Guardò Marian pensando che sarebbe stato più opportuno che anche lei si mettesse al sicuro, ma l’espressione decisa della ragazza lo convinse a non esprimere quell’opinione.  
Isabella prese Seth per mano e il bambino si strinse a lei senza smettere di piangere mentre Marian e lo sceriffo correvano via.  
\- Volevano uccidere sia me che Ghislaine! - Singhiozzò Seth. - Li ho sentiti! E hanno fatto qualcosa ad Adeline! La hanno uccisa? Tu lo sai?!  
\- Adeline sta bene, l’hanno solo drogata per farla dormire, ma non le è successo niente. - Disse Isabella, cercando di consolare il bambino. - Andiamo da lei, così potrai vederlo con i tuoi occhi.  
\- Voglio aspettare il mio papà.  
\- Lo aspetteremo insieme ad Adeline e ad Archer.  
\- Zia Isabella, non gli faranno del male, vero? Stavolta sarà il mio papà a vincere?  
Isabella si chinò per abbracciarlo e lo strinse forte per nascondere la propria espressione spaventata.  
Guardare Seth, così simile a Guy, le faceva ricordare i tempi dell’infanzia e i momenti in cui suo fratello era stato tutto per lei. Per tanti anni dopo il suo infelice matrimonio lo aveva odiato, ma il pensiero di poterlo perdere ora che aveva ritrovato il suo affetto le riusciva inaccettabile.  
\- Certo che vincerà. Non lo hai visto al torneo? Non ti ricordi quanto è forte? Tra poco ci raggiungerà come se niente fosse.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero.  
\- Ghizzy sta bene? - Chiese Seth.  
Isabella controllò la bambina per l’ennesima volta e sorrise: tra le braccia della madre Ghislaine si era calmata e si limitava a piagnucolare sommessamente.  
\- Sì, non si è fatta niente.  
\- Sei arrabbiata con me perché l’ho presa in braccio senza chiederlo? Ma dovevo farlo! Mi sono svegliato per fare pipì e li ho sentiti parlare. Hanno detto che ci avrebbero uccisi... Dovevamo scappare via!  
Isabella rabbrividì pensando che Seth avesse continuato a dormire o se non avesse avuto il coraggio di prendere l’iniziativa e fuggire con Ghislaine, entrambi i bambini sarebbero stati trovati morti nei loro letti. Lo strinse forte e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Come potrei essere in collera? Le hai salvato la vita!  
Il bambino le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e sbadigliò, improvvisamente stanchissimo. Era tardi e lui non aveva dormito quasi per niente e poi quella fuga spaventosa lo aveva prosciugato di ogni energia.  
Isabella sistemò Ghislaine in modo da poterla tenere con un braccio solo e usò l’altro per sollevare anche Seth, ormai mezzo addormentato.  
\- Voglio il mio papà. - Sussurrò Seth e Isabella voltò il viso per baciarlo in fronte, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime.  
\- Arriverà presto, vedrai. Vieni, andiamo ad aspettarlo.  
  
Robin sentiva il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, ma non rallentò la propria andatura.   
La svolta che aveva preso quando si era separato da Guy si era rivelata la scelta sbagliata. Il corridoio portava a una serie di stanze vuote e in stato di abbandono e lui aveva perso fin troppo tempo a controllarle a una a una in cerca di Seth e di Ghislaine.  
Alla fine si era convinto che né i bambini né l’assassino erano lì e si era affrettato a tornare indietro, correndo più veloce che poteva.  
Non lo avrebbe ammesso con nessuno, ma aveva paura: il ricordo del giorno in cui aveva trovato Guy nella stalla con la gola tagliata era fin troppo vivido nella sua mente.  
A volte gli capitava ancora di sognare quel momento terribile, di sentire il calore del sangue sotto le dita mentre cercava di fermare l’emorragia e l’attimo in cui il corpo di Guy era diventato inerte tra le sue braccia e lui aveva pensato che fosse morto…  
Si impose di non pensarci e continuò a correre.  
Voltò un angolo e riconobbe la figura di sua moglie, con entrambi i bambini tra le braccia.  
\- Robin!  
\- Stanno bene?!  
Isabella annuì, in lacrime.  
\- Sì, non sono feriti, ma Guy sta combattendo con l’uomo che voleva ucciderli! Vai ad aiutarlo, ti prego! Non voglio perdere mio fratello!  
Robin le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, toccò con un dito la guancia tenera di Ghislaine e accarezzò i capelli di Seth.  
\- Proteggili. - Disse. - Io vado da Guy.  
\- Quell’uomo è pericoloso, stai attento…  
Robin aveva ripreso a correre, ma si fermò per voltarsi a farle l’occhiolino e lanciarle un bacio.  
\- Non lo sono sempre?  
\- Non lo sei mai!  
\- Forse. Ma alla fine me la cavo sempre!  
Isabella scosse la testa con un sorriso rassegnato mentre Robin spariva nel buio del corridoio. Aveva paura sia per lui che per Guy, ma si sentiva rassicurata per il semplice fatto di averlo visto, anche se solo per un breve momento.  
Il sorriso di Robin invece svanì non appena ebbe voltato le spalle alla moglie.  
Era incredibilmente sollevato di aver visto che i bambini erano illesi, ma le parole di Isabella avevano aumentato la sua preoccupazione per Guy.  
Se stava già combattendo contro Rowan, forse era già troppo tardi per aiutarlo, forse sarebbe arrivato da lui e lo avrebbe trovato di nuovo a terra, in un lago di sangue come nella stalla, ma stavolta veramente morto.  
Robin cercò di raccogliere tutte le proprie energie per andare ancora più veloce.  
 _Non farti ammazzare, fratello mio, sto arrivando._  



	83. The Broken Sword

In passato, Guy aveva avuto l’occasione di assistere a combattimenti tra cani: i soldati spesso si divertivano a organizzare giochi così cruenti e scommettevano sulla vittoria di uno o dell’altro combattente.  
Lui non aveva mai apprezzato quel modo di passare il tempo e aveva proibito quel genere di attività tra le sue guardie, ma sapeva che gli uomini continuavano a farlo di nascosto. I poveri animali venivano addestrati a uccidere l’avversario e non si fermavano nemmeno quando erano feriti a morte: continuavano a mordere finché avevano la forza per farlo. A volte venivano aizzati per scommessa contro bestie feroci, lupi od orsi, e non arretravano nemmeno di fronte a zanne e artigli, a costo di essere uccisi.  
In quel momento, a Guy sembrava di essere uno di quei cani. Rowan era la minaccia, il nemico da distruggere a qualsiasi costo e Guy non si sarebbe arreso fino a che non lo avesse visto morto.  
Con Rowan in vita, nessuno dei suoi cari poteva essere al sicuro.  
Gisborne era teso, pronto a reagire al minimo movimento dell’avversario e l’odio che provava per lui, invece di essere una distrazione, sembrava acuire i suoi sensi. Poco prima aveva visto Seth fuggire insieme a Ghislaine e quello era un sollievo, ma Guy non si permise di rilassarsi: con suo figlio in salvo, poteva combattere più liberamente, ma non avrebbe abbassato la guardia finché non avesse visto Rowan morto.  
Lady Elisabeth invece era ancora lì, Guy era consapevole della sua presenza e avrebbe preferito che avesse seguito i bambini, ma non poteva distrarsi dal combattimento per mettere in salvo anche lei.  
Per la donna, Guy ne era consapevole, quella lotta sarebbe stata molto dolorosa: si era legata a lui, ma Rowan era suo figlio e comunque andassero le cose, lei avrebbe sofferto.  
Ma Gisborne non poteva limitarsi per addolcire la situazione per lei. Anche lo sceriffo era stato molto chiaro: Rowan era troppo pericoloso perché gli fosse concesso di rimanere in vita, troppi innocenti erano morti per causa sua.  
Guy e Rowan scattarono in avanti nello stesso momento, le spade sguainate a cercare il cuore dell’avversario. Entrambe le lame mancarono il bersaglio, scontrandosi tra loro con un clangore metallico, e tutti e due gli uomini attaccarono ancora, e poi di nuovo.  
Lady Elisabeth avrebbe voluto coprirsi le orecchie con le mani per non sentire quel rumore terribile, ma le sue dita erano strette attorno al manico del pugnale, e lei non poteva lasciarlo andare.  
Fece un passo verso i due combattenti e poi un altro, incurante del pericolo di essere colpita.  
\- Rowan! Piccolo mio! Ti farai male! - Supplicò, con voce tremante.  
Il bandito alzò di nuovo la spada per abbatterla contro Gisborne, lasciandosi sfuggire un ringhio di rabbia. Guy alzò la propria lama sopra la testa per parare il colpo, inclinando la lama verso il basso per far scivolare via quella dell’avversario. Si preparò a contrattaccare, ma Rowan si avventò contro la madre, pronto a trafiggerla.  
Guy si mosse istintivamente: si gettò tra il nemico e Lady Elisabeth e strinse le braccia attorno al corpo fragile della donna, sollevandola di peso e cercando di spostarla dalla traiettoria del colpo di Rowan. Il bandito mancò la madre, ma, ormai sbilanciato in avanti, all’attacco, colpì la schiena di Guy con una spallata, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.  
Gisborne e Lady Elisabeth caddero a terra e Guy si affrettò ad alzarsi in ginocchio e girarsi, alzando la spada sopra la propria testa per parare un altro colpo dell’avversario.  
Le spade si incrociarono di nuovo e Guy fece forza sulle gambe per rialzarsi di scatto e spingere la lama di Rowan verso l’alto, ma l’altro fece resistenza, contrastandolo con la propria forza.  
I due uomini rimasero fermi, apparentemente immobili, ma in realtà allacciati in una prova di resistenza: Guy cercava di disarmare Rowan spingendo la sua spada verso l’alto, mentre Rowan faceva forza nel verso opposto, cercando di schiacciare Gisborne a terra.  
Lady Elisabeth era seduta a terra alle spalle di Guy, il pugnale stretto convulsamente tra le dita, e piangeva sommessamente.  
Guy sentiva il sangue che continuava a colargli lungo il braccio, sgocciolando lungo le dita e scivolandogli lungo il corpo quando alzava le braccia come in quel momento. Iniziava a perdere le forze, ma non era disposto ad arrendersi: come i cani da combattimento continuavano a lottare anche dopo aver perso una zampa o la coda, anche lui non si sarebbe fermato prima di essere morto o di aver ucciso l’avversario.  
In un impeto di furia, Rowan staccò la lama da quella di Gisborne, per poi abbatterla nuovamente su di lui un attimo dopo, con la forza di un fabbro che colpiva l’incudine.  
Guy vacillò, e Rowan riuscì a farlo arretrare.  
Attaccò di nuovo, con talmente tanta violenza che la spada di Guy si spezzò. Guy riuscì a evitare di essere colpito dalla lama di Rowan, ma non dal suo calcio, che seguì immediatamente il fendente.  
Il moncone della spada cadde a terra e lo stivale pesante di Rowan colpì in pieno il torace di Guy, gettandolo a terra e togliendogli il fiato.  
Guy cercò disperatamente di rialzarsi per continuare a combattere, ma l’impatto gli aveva tolto il respiro e le forze, costringendolo a restare a terra, bloccato da un corpo che non gli obbediva.  
Un attimo ancora e la spada di Rowan lo avrebbe ucciso, ne era certo.  
Invece, furono le braccia di Lady Elisabeth a circondarlo, e la donna lo attirò a sé con una forza inaspettata, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulle sue ginocchia. Gli accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza, piangendo e supplicando.  
\- Ti prego, ti prego non fare male al mio Rowan. Il mio bambino!  
Rowan emise un ringhio inarticolato e fece per avventarsi sulla donna con l’intenzione di ucciderla.  
\- Quello non è tuo figlio!  
Guy raccolse le ultime forze, riuscì a riprendere fiato e si costrinse a rialzarsi da terra. In un ultimo, disperato tentativo si gettò di peso su Rowan e si aggrappò a lui, spingendolo contro la finestra del corridoio.  
Le lamine di corno traslucide che impedivano al freddo di entrare nel castello cedettero sotto il loro peso e i due uomini piombarono sul tetto sottostante, iniziando a scivolare verso il bordo, inesorabilmente.  
 _Moriremo, ma almeno non farai più male a nessuno._  
  
Quando Marian girò l’angolo del corridoio, vide una donna velata che piangeva disperatamente: era rannicchiata a terra e stringeva un pugnale tra le mani. Marian riconobbe con orrore la sagoma ricurva di uno dei pugnali di Guy. Accanto alla donna c’era una finestra sfondata, e Marian corse ad affacciarsi.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un grido di terrore nel vedere le sagome di due uomini in bilico sul tetto sottostante: Guy era aggrappato disperatamente alle tegole sconnesse e stava cercando allo stesso tempo di tirarsi su e di spingere nel vuoto l’uomo mascherato che si trovava poco più in basso di lui.  
La luna illuminava chiaramente la scena e Marian riconobbe quell’uomo: era il capo dei banditi che l’aveva rapita e che aveva tentato di ucciderla! E ora stava lottando con suo marito, cercando a sua volta di farlo precipitare nel vuoto.  
Marian si sentì raggelare nel vedere la situazione precaria di Guy, poi nel suo cuore divampò una rabbia ardente, un odio feroce verso quel bandito.  
Si voltò per un attimo verso Lady Elisabeth e le prese il pugnale dalle mani senza che l’altra donna facesse la minima resistenza.  
\- Salvalo... Ti prego... Il mio bambino…  
Marian non capì a chi si stesse riferendo, ma non aveva importanza: lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvare Guy. Scavalcò il davanzale della finestra e iniziò a scendere cautamente lungo la superficie inclinata, avvicinandosi ai due uomini che lottavano.  
Sir Arthur arrivò poco dopo, appena in tempo per vedere Marian che usciva dalla finestra. Sua moglie era a terra, sconvolta, e lo sceriffo temette il peggio, che sia Guy che Rowan fossero morti entrambi e che lady Marian, sconvolta, si fosse gettata nel vuoto.  
Pallido come un morto, si avvicinò alla finestra, cercando di trovare il coraggio di guardare. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe visto e non sapeva nemmeno cosa sperare: la morte di Rowan lo avrebbe addolorato, ma ormai sapeva che era inevitabile e forse, una volta che tutto fosse finito, il suo cuore avrebbe trovato la sofferenza, ma anche un po’ di pace.  
  
Guy sentì il rumore provocato da qualcuno che si lasciava scivolare lungo le tegole del tetto e lanciò un rapido sguardo in alto, senza distrarre del tutto l’attenzione da Rowan: l’altro uomo era aggrappato alla sua gamba e cercava di risalire lungo il tetto e allo stesso tempo di farlo cadere.  
Guy cercò di colpirlo con l’altro piede, ma non poteva muoversi troppo, o avrebbe rischiato di perdere la presa e cadere nel vuoto.  
Vide Marian che scendeva con cautela verso di loro e inorridì nel vederla in bilico su quel tetto malmesso.  
\- Stai indietro! Non avvicinarti! - Gridò, terrorizzato al pensiero che la ragazza potesse scivolare e cadere o che Rowan potesse attaccare anche lei.  
Marian si fermò, obbedendo istintivamente all’ordine del marito, e lo fissò, spaventata. Voleva aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come. Avrebbe potuto dargli il pugnale, ma Guy doveva usare entrambe le mani per tenersi aggrappato e già così era in equilibrio precario, con le dita rese scivolose dal sangue che stentavano a mantenere la presa sulle tegole.  
Rowan piantò i denti nella gamba di Gisborne, stringendo la mascella con tutta la forza che aveva e Guy gridò di dolore, cercando di divincolarsi per liberarsi da quella presa dolorosa.  
Marian agì d’istinto, lanciando il pugnale ricurvo verso la testa del bandito, ma l’arma mancò il bersaglio e rimase impigliato nel mantello di Rowan. Fulmineo, l’uomo lo afferrò e lo piantò nella coscia di Guy, usandolo come appiglio per risalire.  
Quella nuova fitta lancinante impedì a Guy di reagire e minacciò di fargli perdere i sensi. Stordito dal dolore e dalla perdita di sangue, Gisborne perse la presa e iniziò a scivolare verso il bordo del tetto.  
Con un grido, Marian si gettò in avanti e gli afferrò un polso, scivolando anche lei verso il vuoto, trascinata dal peso dei due uomini. Avrebbe potuto lasciare la presa e salvarsi facilmente, ma non lo fece. Invece con l’altra mano, con le gambe, col corpo intero cercava di aggrapparsi alle tegole e di frenare la caduta.  
All’improvviso, si trovò tra le dita qualcosa che sembrava una spessa corda e vi si aggrappò, sperando che reggesse. Un momento dopo, l’inesorabile discesa verso il bordo del tetto si fermò con uno strattone doloroso che le tolse il fiato.  
Per qualche attimo pensò che sarebbe morta, che non avrebbe potuto sopportare un dolore tanto intenso, poi la fitta iniziale si attenuò in un dolore sordo e lei si rese conto di tutto il resto: la mano che stringeva la corda faceva terribilmente male e le unghie spezzate sanguinavano, rendendo scivolosa la presa e altrettanto viscido era il sangue che ricopriva la mano di Guy, stretta nella sua.  
Ma suo marito era ancora lì, ferito, ma vivo e non morto sul selciato del cortile e quella era l’unica cosa che contava. Marian strinse la presa, affondando le unghie nella carne di Guy: gli avrebbe fatto male, ma non lo avrebbe lasciato cadere a nessun costo. Con uno sforzo immenso, fece girare la corda intorno all’altra mano: non poteva fidarsi delle proprie forze e non voleva rischiare di perdere la presa.  
Guardò in alto, chiedendosi da dove fosse arrivata quella corda provvidenziale: notò che era un cordone pesante del tipo che venivano usati per adornare tende e arazzi e vide il volto dello sceriffo, affacciato alla finestra. Incrociò lo sguardo angosciato dell’uomo e lo seguì verso il basso: Rowan era ancora aggrappato a Guy e cercava di arrampicarsi sul suo corpo, torcendo il pugnale piantato nella sua coscia.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo verso Marian, gli occhi azzurri annebbiati dal dolore.  
\- Lasciami. Lascia andare la mia mano, è l’unico modo.  
\- No! Non posso! Non chiedermi questo!  
Rowan estrasse il pugnale dalla gamba di Guy con uno strattone e lo affondò di nuovo più in alto, stavolta nel muscolo della spalla.  
\- Marian! Lasciami! Non deve risalire! - Gridò Guy, e Marian sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non poteva lasciarlo cadere.  
\- Avete ragione, Gisborne. Non deve. - Disse la voce dello sceriffo, vicina a lei, e la ragazza vide che l’uomo si era calato lungo il tetto, tenendosi alla corda con una mano e stringendo il moncone della spada spezzata nell’altra.  
Rowan raddoppiò gli sforzi nel sentire la voce del padre e salì più velocemente. Superò Guy e ignorò Marian, continuando ad arrampicarsi lungo il piano inclinato del tetto per raggiungere e aggredire Sir Arthur. Lo sceriffo lo aspettava con la sua spada spezzata in mano, sperando che la furia omicida del figlio si concentrasse solo su di lui.  
Marian fissò con odio l’uomo che l’aveva quasi uccisa, ma non poteva fare nulla, bloccata in quella posizione scomoda e dolorosa: una mano era stretta dalla corda che impediva a lei e a Gisborne di precipitare nel vuoto e l’altra era chiusa disperatamente intorno al polso del marito.  
Guy era ferito e sapeva di essere sul punto di perdere i sensi, ma si costrinse a resistere ancora un po’: se fosse svenuto, non avrebbe potuto mantenere quel minimo di presa che aveva sul tetto e il suo corpo sarebbe stato troppo pesante perché Marian potesse sostenerlo, ma la ragazza non avrebbe mai accettato di lasciarlo cadere e avrebbe finito per precipitare con lui.  
Con la mano libera cercò di aggrapparsi meglio alle tegole e tentò disperatamente di trovare un appiglio con i piedi che gli permettesse di alleviare lo sforzo di Marian, puntellandosi contro le tegole.  
Rowan, che aveva crudelmente usato il pugnale sul suo corpo per creare un appiglio, lo superò del tutto e il peso che Marian doveva sostenere divenne più leggero perché ora doveva trattenere solo il corpo di Guy.  
Gisborne guardò con orrore il bandito che correva verso lo sceriffo e si rese conto che se non fosse riuscito a fermarlo in quel momento, Rowan avrebbe ucciso l’anziano lord, poi sarebbe riuscito a risalire fino alla finestra e allora sarebbe stato libero di fare ciò che voleva: avrebbe fatto precipitare nel vuoto lui e Marian tagliando la corda che li sosteneva, poi avrebbe ucciso anche la povera lady Elizabeth e di certo sarebbe andato in cerca di Seth e di tutte le persone a cui Guy voleva bene.  
Lanciò uno sguardo addolorato a Marian, consapevole che ogni suo movimento avrebbe potuto farle male, poi si mosse con uno scatto, lasciando andare la mano con cui si teneva aggrappato al tetto per afferrare la caviglia di Rowan nel tentativo di sbilanciarlo.  
Il bandito cadde in avanti e Guy si sentì scivolare lungo il tetto, trattenuto solo dalla mano di Marian sul suo polso. Con un ultimo sforzo riuscì a girarsi sulla schiena, premendo gli speroni contro le tegole nella speranza di frenare la propria caduta.  
Funzionò, Guy smise di scivolare verso il basso e sentì il grido di sollievo di Marian: nonostante tutto non aveva lasciato andare la sua mano.  
Entrambi alzarono lo sguardo per vedere cosa ne fosse stato dello sceriffo, e videro che Sir Arthur era steso sul tetto, schiacciato dal peso del figlio.  
Né Guy, né Marian potevano capire cosa fosse successo perché nessuno dei due uomini si muoveva.  
\- Gisborne! - La voce di Robin arrivò dalla finestra, seguita dal sibilo di alcune frecce scoccate in rapida successione.  
Guy le vide conficcarsi nel corpo di Rowan e si ritrovò a fissare il cielo con un sorriso vacuo.  
Finalmente quell’incubo era finito.  
\- Ottimo tempismo, fratello mio. - Sussurrò e solo allora si concesse di perdere i sensi.  
  
Robin si affrettò a scendere lungo il tetto, agile come un gatto. Il dovere gli avrebbe imposto di aiutare lo sceriffo per primo, liberandolo dal peso del corpo di Rowan per assicurarsi che fosse vivo, ma decise che Sir Arthur poteva aspettare.  
Se Rowan era riuscito ad ucciderlo, ormai non poteva fare nulla, ma se era ancora vivo, allora poteva resistere ancora un po’.  
Robin raggiunse Marian e Guy e afferrò saldamente il braccio di Gisborne.  
\- Ora puoi lasciarlo andare. - Disse a Marian. - Lo tengo io.  
La ragazza non si mosse, incapace di lasciare la presa dopo aver resistito tanto a lungo. Robin le staccò le dita dal polso di Guy, con delicatezza.  
\- Torna su. Aggrappati alla corda per risalire e torna su.  
\- Robin… è ferito, non posso lasciarlo. Non chiedermi di lasciarlo solo. - Singhiozzò la ragazza.  
Robin la guardò.  
-Proprio per questo devi andare. Vai a chiamare Matilda o Tuck, oppure Djaq, Guy ha bisogno di cure e anche tu. Vai. Mi prenderò cura di lui, sai che puoi fidarti di me, no?  
Marian fissò per qualche attimo il viso di Guy, alzò gli occhi a guardare Robin.  
\- Sì, lo so. - Disse a bassa voce, poi si voltò e prese ad arrampicarsi verso la finestra con movimenti incerti. Robin la guardò risalire, pronto a intervenire se fosse scivolata.  
Finalmente la vide scavalcare il davanzale e tornò a occuparsi di Gisborne. L’amico era ancora privo di sensi e giaceva immobile, terribilmente pallido.  
Per prima cosa, Robin si affrettò a passargli la corda intorno al torace e l’assicurò con un nodo saldo, in modo che non potesse scivolare giù, poi, con molta fatica, iniziò a trascinarlo lentamente verso la finestra.  
Allan e Archer arrivarono poco dopo, seguiti da un gruppo di soldati, e tutti e tre insieme riuscirono a portare in salvo Guy. Archer ordinò alle guardie di trasportarlo subito in infermeria, poi, a malincuore perché avrebbe voluto restare accanto al fratello, tornò sul tetto insieme a Robin per accertarsi della sorte dello sceriffo.  
Insieme, spostarono di lato il corpo del bandito e si chinarono su Sir Arthur: lo sceriffo sembrava illeso, ma privo di sensi.  
Robin lo scosse delicatamente e poco dopo l’uomo aprì gli occhi, ma non si mosse.  
Guardò Robin: lui era l’unico oltre a Gisborne a conoscere il suo segreto.  
\- È morto?  
Robin annuì.  
\- L’ho colpito con le mie frecce, signore.  
Non disse altro perché Archer era lì, ma strinse una mano sul braccio dello sceriffo per fargli capire che comprendeva il suo dolore.  
\- Gisborne?  
\- Ferito, ma ancora vivo.  
Lo sceriffo chiuse gli occhi e Robin lanciò uno sguardo ad Archer: il fratello stava esaminando il cadavere di Rowan per essere sicuro che fosse davvero morto.  
\- Non lo hai ucciso tu. - Disse all’improvviso. - Guarda, ha questo moncone di spada infilato nel cuore, quando lo hai colpito doveva essere già morto.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato allo sceriffo e poi si rivolse al fratello.  
\- Archer, torna giù con i soldati, assicurati che non sia rimasto nessuno dei banditi e poi aspettaci in infermeria, ti raggiungeremo lì.  
\- Non vuoi che vi aiuti a tornare su? Dobbiamo anche portare via il corpo.  
\- Dacci qualche momento, per favore. - Robin lanciò un’occhiata a Rowan. - E quello può aspettare. Vai, aiuto io lo sceriffo.  
Il fratello alzò le spalle.  
\- Come vuoi.  
Quando Archer si fu allontanato, Robin aiutò lo sceriffo a mettersi seduto, ma Sir Arthur non accennò a volersi alzare, perciò Robin sedette sul tetto accanto a lui.  
\- Mi dispiace, signore.  
Lo sceriffo guardò il corpo del figlio, steso sulle tegole a pochi passi da lui e allungò una mano per sfiorargli il viso sfigurato in un’ultima carezza.  
\- Lo avrebbe odiato… Non sopportava i gesti d’affetto. Spero che ora abbia trovato la pace che non ha mai avuto... E che Dio abbia pietà della sua anima.  
Robin rimase in silenzio finché non fu lo sceriffo ad alzarsi per tornare all’interno del castello, poi lo seguì.  
Alcune guardie erano rimaste in attesa, nel corridoio, discretamente in disparte e Sir Arthur le chiamò con un cenno.  
\- Qui c’era una donna velata, avete visto dove è andata?  
Uno dei soldati annuì.  
\- Ha seguito Sir Guy quando i nostri compagni lo hanno portato in infermeria. Non so chi fosse, ma gli ha preso una mano e l’ha tenuta tra le sue. Jacob voleva mandarla via, signore, ma Sir Guy nel frattempo aveva ripreso conoscenza e ha detto di lasciarla stare.  
\- Obbedite a Sir Guy. - Approvò lo sceriffo, poi indicò la finestra. - Portate dentro quel corpo.  
\- Lo appendiamo alla forca come gli altri, signore?  
Sir Arthur non disse nulla, non poteva dire nulla, e fu Robin a rispondere per lui.  
\- No. Anzi, portate via anche gli altri e seppelliteli. Non abbiamo più bisogno di quel monito, la banda è stata sterminata.  



	84. Healing

Guy si svegliò da un sonno profondo e rimase immobile a fissare il soffitto, cercando di ignorare il dolore. Aveva l’impressione che ogni parte del suo corpo facesse male, ma alla fine non aveva troppa importanza: il suo nemico era morto e lui era riuscito a proteggere la sua famiglia.  
Il suono leggero di un passo lo indusse a girare la testa e vide la sagoma velata di Lady Elisabeth, appena distinguibile nella penombra della stanza, tanto che, se non l’avesse conosciuta bene, Guy avrebbe pensato di essere in presenza di un fantasma.  
La donna si avvicinò al letto e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, con tenerezza.  
\- Sei sveglio, piccolo mio.  
Guy si sentì stringere il cuore nel sentire tanto affetto nella sua voce.  
Quell’amore materno non era davvero per lui, ma era per Rowan, il figlio perduto, il mostro sanguinario che aveva provocato tanto dolore. L’uomo di cui Guy aveva causato la morte.  
Lady Elisabeth prese un panno bagnato e lo usò per rinfrescargli il viso.  
\- Hai ancora la febbre, tesoro, ma tu sei forte, presto passerà. Devi solo riposare, al resto penserò io.  
Gisborne si sforzò di parlare e la donna si affrettò ad accostargli alle labbra una ciotola piena di una bevanda tiepida. Guy riconobbe il sapore dell’infuso contro la febbre di Tuck e si costrinse a berlo tutto nonostante il gusto amaro, sapendo che lo avrebbe aiutato a guarire più in fretta.  
\- Marian? - Sussurrò, sorprendendosi della fatica che gli costava anche solo pronunciare una sola parola.  
Lady Elisabeth tornò a sedere accanto al letto, il viso nascosto dal velo e dalle ombre, e gli prese una mano.  
\- Non temere, caro. Lei è nella stanza accanto e dorme tranquilla. Dormi anche tu, piccolo mio, devi riposare per stare meglio, veglierò io su di te.  
Guy sospirò. La presenza della dama era rassicurante e il tocco delle sue mani confortante come quello di una madre, ma lui non poteva affidarvisi come un tempo.  
Lady Elisabeth era pronta a donargli il suo affetto, ma Guy continuava a pensare alla sua lotta con Rowan, a quell’ultimo decisivo momento in cui era riuscito a farlo inciampare, condannandolo alla fine che meritava.  
Quell’uomo doveva morire, non c’erano alternative, ma la sua fine aveva comunque ucciso del tutto il figlio che la donna amava ancora così intensamente da vederlo nel volto di Guy.  
Gisborne sapeva di aver agito nell’unico modo possibile, eppure ogni volta che la donna si rivolgeva a lui in modo affettuoso, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un impostore, di appropriarsi di qualcosa che non gli apparteneva.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno dirle la verità.  
Rimase in silenzio, con gli occhi chiusi per lasciarle credere che si fosse addormentato, ma nella sua mente continuava a rivedere ogni dettaglio di quell’ultimo combattimento e, per quanto lo desiderasse, non riusciva a distogliere il pensiero da quella lotta sanguinosa.  
Elisabeth continuava a tenergli la mano.  
\- Guy.  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi, sorpreso. La donna non lo aveva mai chiamato con il suo nome.  
Lady Elisabeth sollevò il velo, permettendogli di guardarla in viso, la pelle corrosa dal fuoco ancora più evidente alla luce delle candele.  
\- Milady? - Sussurrò Guy, incerto, e le donna gli rivolse un sorriso velato di pianto.  
\- Lo so che sei Guy. Forse l’ho sempre saputo. Rowan è morto.  
Gisborne sentì fremere la sua mano e la strinse.  
\- Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto. - Disse, ma Lady Elisabeth sembrò non averlo sentito.  
\- Rowan è morto tanto tempo fa, nelle fiamme che mi hanno resa un mostro. Ma il mio bambino, il mio dolce piccolo Rowan era già andato via da tanto tempo. Lo abbiamo lasciato andare, ma lui non è mai tornato da noi.  
\- Milady… io…  
La dama si chinò a premergli le labbra sulla fronte.  
\- Non morire. Ti prego, almeno tu non morire. - Sussurrò e si rialzò rapidamente, lasciando ricadere il velo, poi rimase in silenzio, seduta accanto al letto, confusa tra le ombre come uno spettro.  
Guy avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza forte per poterla consolare, cercare di dare un po’ di sollievo a quel dolore così profondo, ma non aveva nemmeno le energie per restare sveglio.  
\- Non vi farò più piangere. Ve lo prometto. - Disse piano, poi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al sonno.  
  
\- Chi è quella donna?! - Isabella si piantò davanti a Tuck a braccia incrociate. - Perché è accanto a mio fratello mentre noi non possiamo vederlo?!  
Il frate scosse la testa con aria di scusa.  
\- Non posso dirvelo, figliola, ma posso assicurarvi che vostro fratello non corre alcun pericolo da parte sua.  
\- Voi lo sapete allora? - Isabella si voltò verso la guardia che era davanti alla porta di Guy e l’uomo alzò le spalle.  
\- No, lady Isabella. Ma lo sceriffo ha ordinato di lasciarla restare accanto a Sir Guy.  
\- Voglio entrare. Dovrei essere io a restare al suo fianco, sono sua sorella!  
Tuck cercò di calmarla.  
\- Guy ha bisogno di riposo e tranquillità. Le ferite che ha ricevuto sono piuttosto serie e non vanno sottovalutate, anche se sono piuttosto ottimista.  
\- Isabella… - La giovane si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce del marito.  
\- Robin! Devo vederlo! Devo vedere Guy! E invece io non posso, ma c’è una sconosciuta con lui!  
Robin la strinse a sé.  
\- Guy la conosce, e anche molto bene. È stato lui stesso a volere che restasse con lui. Non temere, non gli farà del male.  
\- Ma chi è?! Perché non l’ho mai vista prima?  
Il marito sospirò.  
\- Non posso rivelare un segreto non mio.  
\- E non dovrete farlo, Locksley. - Disse lo sceriffo, avvicinandosi a loro. Fece una pausa, mortalmente serio. - Non spetta a voi.  
\- Signore, non dovete dubitare della mia parola. Non sarò legato dal segreto della confessione come Tuck, ma non lo direi a nessuno. Nemmeno a te, Isabella, mi dispiace.  
\- Siete libero da questo vincolo, Locksley. Non spetta a voi parlarne, ma sarò io a farlo. Ho mantenuto il segreto troppo a lungo e ho sbagliato a farlo. La mia non era pietà, ma era codardia, avevo paura della verità. Lady Isabella, perdonatemi per aver turbato la vostra serenità, ma non dovete aver paura per vostro fratello, Elisabeth non gli farebbe mai del male. Mia moglie lo ama teneramente, come se fosse il figlio che abbiamo perduto.  
Isabella lo fissò a bocca aperta.  
\- Vostra moglie? Credevo che…  
\- Lo credevano tutti. Ma non voglio nascondere più la verità. Lady Elisabeth è mia moglie e io ne sono orgoglioso.  
Isabella avrebbe voluto fare qualche altra domanda, ma si rese conto che quello non era il momento adatto e che ci sarebbero state altre occasioni. Lanciò uno sguardo alla porta dell’infermeria e sospirò.  
\- Se non posso assistere mio fratello, almeno posso vedere Marian?  
Tuck annuì.  
\- Le ho dato una pozione per dormire. Non ha ferite serie, ma le braccia le faranno piuttosto male per un bel po’ ed è importante che non le muova troppo almeno per due o tre giorni. Se non l’avessi fatta dormire, sicuramente avrebbe insistito per assistere Guy, rischiando di danneggiarsi.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Resta con lei, aiutala e tranquillizzala quando si sveglierà. Se dovessero esserci cambiamenti nelle condizioni di Guy, Tuck ci avviserà subito, non è vero?  
Il frate confermò le sue parole, poi tornò in infermeria, mentre Isabella si congedò da Robin e dallo sceriffo e raggiunse Marian.  
  
Archer rimase nell’ombra, appoggiato a uno dei muri del castello, e guardò la figura esile della donna che si dirigeva verso una delle porte secondarie, a testa bassa.  
Fece un passo avanti per sbarrarle la strada.  
\- Vai via così? Senza salutare nessuno?  
Adeline si fermò, sussultando nel vederlo apparire all’improvviso, ma non disse nulla.  
Archer addolcì il tono.  
\- Guy ci resterebbe male se te ne andassi prima che si sia ripreso.  
La donna scosse la testa.  
\- Come posso guardarlo in faccia dopo quello che ho fatto? È colpa mia! È solo colpa mia!  
Adeline scoppiò a piangere, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani e Archer le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, guidandola verso una delle baracche usate dai soldati nei momenti di pausa. Fece cenno di sparire alle due o tre guardie che erano all’interno e i giovani si affrettarono a obbedire al loro comandante.  
Archer fece sedere Adeline su una panca e sedette accanto a lei, abbracciandola di nuovo. La donna si strinse a lui, senza riuscire a trattenere i singhiozzi e Archer le accarezzò i capelli con una tenerezza a cui non era abituato.  
Quella donna gli aveva fatto da madre per tre anni anche se lui non se lo ricordava e, da quando Guy lo aveva accompagnato a casa sua per conoscerla, aveva avuto modo di osservare quanto fosse affezionata a ognuno dei bambini a cui aveva fatto da balia, lui compreso.  
A volte Archer si era ritrovato a invidiare la naturalezza con cui il fratellastro esprimeva i sentimenti di affetto che provava per Adeline, perché lui invece non ne era mai stato capace.  
Ora però Guy era ferito e Robin era troppo impegnato ad occuparsi della sua famiglia e di quella di Guy per accorgersi che Adeline era andata via di nascosto, sconvolta, umiliata e in preda ai sensi di colpa.  
Forse Archer non era abituato a esprimere i propri sentimenti, ma per il momento era l’unico che potesse offrire un po’ di conforto alla donna.  
\- Nessuno ti biasima per quello che è successo.  
\- Io mi biasimo! Come ho potuto lasciarmi ingannare così facilmente? Volevano uccidere Seth e Ghislaine, te ne rendi conto? Guy e Robin mi avevano affidato i loro bambini e io li ho messi in pericolo!  
\- Hai offerto il tuo aiuto a una madre in difficoltà, non potevi immaginare che fosse in combutta con quel mostro. E noi avremmo dovuto metterti in guardia, avvisarti di quanto fosse grave il pericolo.  
Adeline continuò a piangere tra le sue braccia e Archer le asciugò le lacrime, pazientemente, finché il pianto della donna non si placò.  
\- Grazie. - Sussurrò Adeline, e Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Chissà quante volte tu hai asciugato le mie lacrime quando ero piccolo…  
Le sue parole le strapparono un sorriso.  
\- A dire il vero quasi mai. Ti mettevi nei guai in continuazione, ma non piangevi molto. Anche se ti sbucciavi un ginocchio o se rimediavi qualche livido, difficilmente finivi in lacrime, facevi finta di niente mentre ti curavo i graffi e intanto pensavi a qualche nuova avventura.  
\- In effetti è così. Fino a qualche tempo fa non riuscivo a stare fermo in un posto, continuavo a viaggiare per scoprire qualcosa di nuovo. Ho visto posti molto lontani, Adeline.  
\- Ma ora sei qui da un bel po’.  
\- Forse perché qui non devo andare a cercare nuovi guai, arrivano da soli. - Disse il giovane con una risata.  
Adeline gli accarezzò una guancia, teneramente.  
\- O forse perché qui hai trovato la tua famiglia.  
Archer sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato.  
\- Forse. Ed è per questo che non devi andare via. Sei molto importante per tutti noi. Ma ora vieni, andiamo a trovare Guy, sono sicuro che sarà contento di vederti. E non temere, sono certo che Guy non sia in collera con te, ma resterò al tuo fianco finché non te ne sarai convinta anche tu.  
  
 _ **Qualche giorno dopo.**_  
  
Robin bussò piano alla porta della stanza di Guy, prima di aprirla in silenzio. Era passato qualche giorno da quando Rowan era morto, e Tuck gli aveva assicurato che Gisborne stava meglio e che non era più in pericolo di vita, ma in ogni caso Robin non voleva disturbare il suo riposo.  
Il cavaliere era immobile e aveva gli occhi chiusi e Robin fece per uscire e richiudere la porta, poi lo guardò meglio e si accorse che Guy non era affatto addormentato.  
Si avvicinò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e Gisborne aprì gli occhi, rivolgendogli un sogghigno divertito.  
\- Cosa stai tramando, Gisborne? - Chiese Robin, accomodandosi sulla sedia accanto al letto e afferrando una mela da un cesto di frutta.  
\- Niente. Solo che se fosse stato qualcuno desideroso di prendersi cura di me, avrei continuato a fingere di dormire.  
Robin sorrise: negli ultimi giorni, Isabella, Adeline e Lady Elisabeth avevano fatto a gara ad accudire Gisborne e se Marian non si era unita a loro era solo perché lei stessa non stava ancora bene. Nonostante tutto, anche lei si sforzava di passare più tempo possibile accanto a Guy e forse la sua era l’unica compagnia di cui il cavaliere non si sarebbe mai stancato.  
\- E io non potrei appartenere alla categoria?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Tu?  
Robin si finse offeso.  
\- Perché no? Non potrei preoccuparmi per te?  
\- Forse, ma sono abbastanza certo che non sei venuto qui per imboccarmi con l’ennesimo piatto cucinato con amore. Se non saranno le ferite a uccidermi, sarà l’indigestione.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Ingrato. Però mi sembra che tu ti senta meglio.  
\- È così, e anche Tuck lo ha confermato. Ha detto che, se nei prossimi giorni non mi tornerà la febbre, potrò alzarmi dal letto per un po’ e fare qualche passo. Se tutto va bene, a fine mese potrei anche stare abbastanza bene da tornare a Knighton Hall.  
\- Lo spero, così anche io potrò tornare a Locksley.  
Guy lo fissò.  
\- Dipende dalla mia salute?  
\- Isabella non lascerà il castello finché non ti vedrà di nuovo in forma.  
Guy annuì, un po’ commosso nel vedere l’affetto della sorella.  
\- Come vanno le cose al castello? Lo sceriffo?  
\- Non è venuto a trovarti?  
\- Sì, ma se provo a chiedergli qualcosa risponde solo di non preoccuparmi e di pensare a guarire. Ma so bene quanto debba essere difficile per lui.  
Robin annuì e diede un morso alla mela, pensieroso.  
\- Beh, in questi giorni è talmente impegnato che credo che non abbia molto tempo per pensare. Il principe Giovanni ha lasciato il castello qualche giorno fa e lo sceriffo ha dovuto organizzare la sua partenza.  
\- Soggiorno troppo movimentato per lui? - Chiese Guy, divertito.  
\- Già. Aveva una gran fretta di tornare a Londra. Ha detto che lì si sente molto più sicuro nonostante gli intrighi di corte.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere, ma smise quasi subito, con un gemito.  
\- Hood, piantala, sono ancora troppo dolorante per ridere così.  
Robin lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Vuoi che chiami Tuck?  
\- No, è già passato. Piuttosto versami un po’ di vino.  
L’amico obbedì e porse un boccale a Guy, riempiendone uno anche per sé.  
\- Dovremmo brindare allo scampato pericolo.  
Guy sorrise e sollevò il calice prima di bere.  
\- Alla salvezza delle nostre famiglie.  
Bevvero in silenzio, poi Guy alzò lo sguardo a fissare l’amico.  
\- Robin, tu non mi mentiresti, se ti chiedessi di essere sincero?  
\- Perché dovrei mentirti? A proposito di cosa?  
\- Si tratta di Marian…  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Marian?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Sono preoccupato per lei. Le mie ferite erano molto più gravi delle sue, Tuck ha detto che ha subito un trauma alle braccia quando mi ha impedito di cadere dal tetto, ma che una volta passato il dolore sarebbe stata bene nel giro di qualche giorno.  
\- E non è stato così?  
Guy scosse la testa, angosciato.  
\- Io mi rendo conto di migliorare giorno dopo giorno, ma lei no. Quando viene a trovarmi si sforza di mostrarsi in salute, ma è pallida, e la vedo sofferente. Sono certo che abbia qualcosa che non va. Tu ne sai qualcosa, Robin? Ho il terrore che gli altri possano nascondermi la verità per non farmi preoccupare, ma così è peggio. Io so che non sta bene, ne sono certo. Devo sapere cosa sta succedendo.  
\- Vuoi che parli con lei? Che le chieda come sta davvero?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Però devi promettermi che mi dirai esattamente come stanno le cose, anche se la situazione fosse grave.  
\- Te lo prometto, fratello mio, ma in cambio tu devi promettermi che sapere la verità non comprometterà la tua salute, che qualunque cosa succeda non ti arrenderai.  
Robin gli porse la mano e Gisborne la strinse.  
\- Sono sopravvissuto quando la credevo morta, ormai dovresti sapere che non sono così debole.  
\- Lo so, Guy. - Disse Robin, e l’amico sentì l’affetto nella sua voce. - Ora riposati: non sei debole, ma devi ancora guarire. Tornerò quando saprò qualcosa.  
Gisborne annuì e chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva mentito a Robin Hood, era migliorato davvero molto negli ultimi giorni, ma aveva perso molto sangue e gli sarebbe servito parecchio tempo per riprendersi del tutto.  
Pregò ardentemente che fosse così anche per Marian.  



End file.
